<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Closer Than Brothers - Part III by AlbusGellertAlways</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22738405">Closer Than Brothers - Part III</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlbusGellertAlways/pseuds/AlbusGellertAlways'>AlbusGellertAlways</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Closer Than Brothers series [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Canon Gay Relationship, Established Relationship, Good Albus Dumbledore, Good Gellert Grindelwald, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Period-Typical Homophobia, Soul Bond, Teen Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 18:34:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>246,313</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22738405</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlbusGellertAlways/pseuds/AlbusGellertAlways</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Now that Albus knows the Brotherhood is real, he and Gellert set out to gather enough proof to expose their dark agenda to the world.  Can they escape their destiny where the Brotherhood has planned to use them for their own gain, or are they doomed to spend their days serving the Brotherhood as the prophecy suggests?</p><p>This work is NOW COMPLETE!<br/>Bonus consummation chapter has been added and the rating has been upped.  Except for the last chapter, the rating for the rest of the fic is M.  </p><p>The series goes on in Closer Than Brothers: Continued.  Be sure to check it out!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Closer Than Brothers series [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1400752</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>416</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>219</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Home For The Holidays</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Litsetaure/gifts">Litsetaure</a>.</li>



    </ul><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>After explaining how the Brotherhood works, Gellert helps a very drunk Albus back to their room.   The next day, they take the Hogwarts Express back to Godric's Hollow for Christmas where a solution to their distance problem presents itself.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you're here because you just searched for E fics, I see you!  (No shame, we've all done it.)   The Explicit chapter is at the very end, so feel free to skip to the day they consummate their bond.  However, I would encourage you to go back to Closer Than Brothers Part I and start reading the series from the very beginning.  You won't be sorry!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Disclaimer:  JKR owns Grindeldore.</p><p>.~</p><p>
  <em>Closer Than Brothers: Part III</em>
</p><p>
  <em>.~.</em>
</p><p>Chapter 35:  Home For The Holidays</p><p>.~</p><p>Albus glanced up at the stone vaulted ceilings that adorned the Room of Requirement, which had gradually started to blur.  He’d been listening to Gellert speak about the Brotherhood, specifically the magical faction for a good while now.  If Albus was honest with himself, his sense of time was way off.  <em>I’m never drinking again.</em>  Albus’ head throbbed and his stomach roiled, but he ignored his discomfort.  Now was the time to be supportive.  He’d already let his bondmate down enough, he wouldn’t do it again this night.</p><p>“So let me get this straight,” said Albus.  He voiced one of his biggest fears, which had come up when he’d spoken with Adalia earlier about this uberwealthy group of men who’d formed a pureblood secret society and were plotting to restructure the world to only benefit them and their dark agenda.  “I know the Wizarding Brotherhood believe that muggles are expendable, but do you believe they want to rule over the non-pureblood wizards as well?”   He squirmed a bit in Gellert’s arms, which were a little too tight.  </p><p>Gellert immediately lessened his hold, letting Albus breathe a little easier.  “I’m afraid so.  During my time living in Grindelwald Manor, I overheard my father and his associates speaking about setting up a caste system to put in place when they finally reveal themselves to the world and take control.”</p><p>“A caste system?  You mean like a hierarchy?”  Albus asked.</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“Shit, Gell.”  Albus trembled in his arms, wanting to scream at the injustice of it all.  “I don’t know… I don’t understand.”</p><p>“I know it’s a lot to take in.  Let me try and explain better.  Think of it like a pyramid.”  Gellert’s right hand found Albus’ as he tried to explain further.  “On the very top will be the pureblood wizards, with the pureblood muggles just under them – the pureblood muggles agreed to that, as there are very few of those families.   Then the non-pureblood wizarding population is below them.  They’ll be able to practice magic freely without having to hide, but the rest of their lives will be tightly controlled by the purebloods.   The non-pureblood ordinary muggles are at the very bottom of this system, as they make up most of the general population.  They will function as what are essentially mind-controlled slaves for both factions of purebloods.”</p><p>Albus shivered at Gellert’s dire picture of the future.   Then he frowned, as his cognitive skills were failing him at the moment.  “It’s still not quite coming together.  I can’t seem to connect all the dots right now.”</p><p>“That’s alright,” Gellert said bracingly.  “I’ll tell you more after you’ve sobered up.  I’m just glad that you don’t think I’m crazy.”  He kissed Albus’ forehead and caught his bondmate’s unfocused gaze.  “I’m glad we’re finally on the same page.”</p><p>“Me too,” Albus agreed as he struggled to process all that he’d heard.  “But it’s so hard to believe!  Mind controlled muggles?  The lives of wizards and witches tightly regulated?  Purebloods ruling from on high?  Gellert, this is really fucked up.”</p><p>“Yes.  Yes, it is,” Gellert said softly.  “And you know what else is fucked up?  Having this knowledge and no one believing you when you share it.”  <em>Fuck</em>.  Gellert watched as Albus’ face crumpled.  “Shit, Albie, I didn’t mean to say that out loud.”</p><p>“Yes you did.  I-I deserved it.”  Albus sucked in a few breaths and swallowed hard.  “You know, I don’t feel so good.   I think I’m gonna-”  Albus gagged and then promptly threw up on Gellert’s favorite black high boots.  The taste of lemon cake, raspberry-pineapple punch mixed with stomach acid would be something he would remember for quite some time. </p><p>“Ugh.”  Albus wiped his mouth on his sleeve.  “I’m sorry about that.  Gell, why…why is the room turning in circles?”</p><p>“Oh boy,” Gellert sighed as he vanished the sick and struggled to help his bondmate stand up.  “I see you’re one of those people where it hits you all at once.  Here I was going on and on about the Brotherhood when you are in this state.  We need to get you to bed.”</p><p>“I’m sorry, I’m so irresponsible,” Albus cried, leaning on Gellert’s shoulder.  //I didn’t mean to get drunk! I just didn’t know how to… talk.  About this.  How I messed up your life with my assumptions.//</p><p>“You didn’t mess up my life,” Gellert insisted.  “You just… complicated it.”  He smiled fondly at Albus.  He was still deeply hurt that Albus hadn’t originally believed him about the Brotherhood and would be for a while but he pushed that aside, knowing he needed to care for his bondmate at the moment.  “But I’m glad you did.  As I said earlier, I love you, Albus, and I wouldn’t trade any of our time together for the world.”</p><p>“How can you love me?  I’m the worst person in the world.  I shouldn’t be allowed to liiiive,” Albus said dramatically, gesturing to himself.  “Put me out of my misery, Gellert.” </p><p>Gellert rolled his eyes at Albus’ theatrics, which at times could rival his own.  Apparently his bondmate was a maudlin drunk.  <em>That </em>was going to be fun dealing with over the course of their hopefully long lives as bonded mates.   //Albus, it’s alright.  You’ll sleep it off and be fine in the morning.//</p><p>//I looove you, Gellert.  So much.  I never drink this much, I swear.  Or do I?  I can’t remember.//  Albus rested his forehead against Gellert’s and sighed.  //Mmm, you’re beautiful.//</p><p>Gellert hid a smile.  Despite everything, Albus using their bond while intoxicated was adorable.  “Don’t worry about it.  You’ve been an exemplary example for everyone the entire term, including me.  You’re only seventeen, Albus.  You’re allowed to make mistakes.  You’re<em> definitely </em>not the only one to get drunk tonight.  Now, let’s get you to bed.” </p><p>“Okaaay,” Albus said agreeably as he straightened up.   “As long as I’m with you.”  He giggled as he playfully tapped Gellert’s forehead.   “Gell Gell Gell Gellert Grind… Grindel… wart?” </p><p>“Not even close,” Gellert rolled his eyes.  “Grindelwart?  Thanks a lot!  You’re drunker than I thought.”</p><p>He carefully helped Albus out of the secret room and steered them down a staircase towards their bedroom.  They passed several couples making out in the corridors, one of which was Nadia Nott and Bill Bulstrode. </p><p>“Gross,” Albus shuddered as he watched as the couple messily attacked each other’s lips in front of the Head Girl’s bedroom door.  “Am I that drunk or did I just see…”</p><p>“You saw it, Albie,” Gellert confirmed, making sure they gave the pair a wide berth.  Watching Bianca’s rather easy older sister snog her current boy-toy was something he’d rather avoid. </p><p>They were almost home free before they happened upon Adalia and Bianca, who were loitering around the entrance to Albus’ bedroom. </p><p>“GELLERT!”  Bianca stumbled towards him, dragging Adalia with her.</p><p>“I’m afraid she had to see you straight away,” Adalia said, sounding apologetic.  “I told her to wait until tomorrow but she insisted.” </p><p>“Muffliato,” Gellert cast the spell over the foursome, as well as a Notice-Me-Not, just in case.   “What’s wrong, Bianca?”</p><p>“I’m sorrrrry,” Bianca cried, several tears streaking down her cheeks.  “I should’ve told you about my past earlier, but I was afraid they’d lock me in the...”  she frowned.   </p><p>“Hospital Wing, darling.”  Adalia was supporting Bianca, keeping her upright as the brunette started to slip.  “Goodness, you’re completely soused.”</p><p>“I only had one glass,” Bianca pouted. </p><p>“It will be alright.” Gellert caught her gaze and gently touched her shoulders.  He knew getting upset at Bianca wouldn’t help things.  “I understand why you held back that information.  Thank you for telling Adalia when you did.  We’ll talk about it further tomorrow on the train.”</p><p>Bianca nodded, struggling to process that information.  “Good.  Hey, Adalia, you work in the Hospital Wing!  You’re a what’s it called?”</p><p>“Healer,” Adalia supplied.  “Alright, Bianca, you’ve had your fun.  Time for bed.”</p><p>“Yes, please,” Bianca giggled before she kissed Adalia’s cheek. </p><p>“Not like that!” Adalia groaned as she blushed to her roots.  “Behave!” </p><p>“Bianca, you should know that if you break Adalia’s heart, I’ll turn you into a toad,” Albus announced, shakily pointing his finger at her. </p><p>“Noooo,” Bianca placed her head on Adalia’s shoulder.  Her voice was muffled.  “Your fake boyfriend doesn’t liiiiike me.”</p><p>Adalia and Gellert shared an exasperated look. </p><p>“This was<em> not</em> the way I envisioned this night going,” said Adalia.</p><p>“You’re telling me,” Gellert agreed.  “So much for a romantic evening alone.”</p><p>“Gellert, you should know I feel awful for doubting you,” Adalia said softly as she struggled to hold up Bianca, who wasn’t nearly as light as she looked.   “I don’t think I’ll ever forgive myself.”</p><p>“I’m not happy with you.”  Gellert gave Adalia searing glare.  Waves of intense energy radiated from him.  “However, I’m afraid Albus got the brunt of my anger just now.”</p><p>“I believe you, Gellert!”  Albus said tearfully.</p><p>“I know you do, darling.”  Gellert whispered into Albus’ ear.  “Thank you.”</p><p>“Albus shouldn’t take all the blame.  It was as much my fault as it was his, if not more,” said Adalia.  “<em>I</em>  was your healer, not Albus.   It was me who misdiagnosed you.”</p><p>“True,” Gellert allowed before stating softly, “That misdiagnosis caused me a lot of pain.”</p><p>Adalia’s eyes filled with tears.  “I made a grave mistake and for that, I’m truly sorry.”</p><p>Gellert sighed. “I know you’re sorry.  But that doesn’t make up for what you did to me.  You blindly followed your superior.  You didn’t even try to research my claims.”</p><p>“I had a tiny suspicion that it could be true, but I discounted it.”  Adalia shook her head.  “How can I make it up to you?”</p><p>“I don’t know if you can,” was Gellert’s grim answer.  “We’ll talk about this tomorrow.”</p><p>He redirected his attention to his boyfriend.  “Now, Albus, we <em>really need to go</em>.”</p><p>“But Gelllllllllll.”  Albus draped his arms over him.  “They just got together.  We need to celbra-celery-celebrate.”  He cracked up.  “I can make new words!” </p><p>“Now is not the time, Albus,” Gellert said sternly.  “It’s time for bed.”</p><p>“But <em>Gell</em>ert, we need to talk and figure this shit out.  All of us,” Albus whined. </p><p>“We will talk tomorrow on the train.  Albus, right now you and Bianca both need to sleep it off.”</p><p>“Heeeeheee Gellert, sleep with me,” Albus started to slip, causing Gellert to readjust his grip.</p><p>“Good luck,” said Adalia as Gellert repositioned Albus so he wouldn’t slide to the floor. </p><p>“You too,” Gellert indicated Bianca, who was happily sniffing Adalia’s hair.</p><p>“Gellert, do you think you’ll ever forgive me?”  Adalia stared at him unflinchingly.</p><p>“I will,” Gellert promised.  “But, as I told Albus, it will take time.”</p><p>“I understand,” Adalia said, her expression downcast.  Then she remembered something.  “Don’t forget, the train leaves at nine tomorrow morning.  Make sure he’s ready.”</p><p>“I’ll remember,” Gellert insisted.  “Well... goodnight.”  He gave Adalia a curt nod.</p><p>“Adalia, can we sleep in the same bed like you told me Albus and Gellert do?  Pleeease?”  Bianca asked as Albus and Gellert moved away. </p><p>Gellert wished he could’ve heard Bianca’s answer but he had his hands full.   He slowly dragged the intoxicated Albus to their bedroom, and deposited his bondmate on the bed face down.  He flopped on the bed next to Albus and went boneless, exhausted from the events of the night.   //You’re heavy, do you know that?//</p><p>Albus turned over and held out his arms.  //Gell, have we had sex yet?  I can’t remember.//</p><p>//No, Albus.// Gellert groaned.  //All we’ve done is snog.  A lot.  Well, I did fondle you but it was just for a moment.  But now is not the time for that.//</p><p>//Aw…why not?  I think sex is a… great idea.//  Albus yawned cutely and rubbed his eyes.</p><p>Gellert’s expression softened.  //Because you’re inebriated and I won’t take advantage of-// </p><p>Albus gave a loud snore, cutting Gellert off midsentence.</p><p>Gellert shook his head as he removed Albus’ boots and then his dress robes, making sure to hang them up.  Then he managed to get Albus’ pajamas on before climbing into bed beside him.   He set Albus’ pocket watch for quarter ‘til eight so he’d have plenty of time to pack for Albus and get him a potion to cure what was sure to be a terrible hangover.  Gellert pulled Albus close and drifted off to sleep, relieved this very weird night had come to an end.</p><p>.~.</p><p>
  <em>The next morning</em>
</p><p>Albus’ gold pocket watch jingled, abruptly yanking Gellert out of slumber.   He yawned hugely, wishing he’d had more time to sleep, estimating that he’d slept for around six hours.  He questioned the sanity of whichever brilliant adult decided on a nine o’clock train departure the day after the Yule Ball.  Gellert forced himself out of bed and started to dress.  Then he gathered his belongings that he needed to take with him over the holidays and magically arranged them so they’d fit in his trunk. </p><p>Naturally, Albus slept right through the alarm so Gellert had to pack for him as well.  He finally halted the alarm and poked his bondmate in the stomach.  “Albus.  <em>Albus,</em> you have to get up.  The train’s going to leave soon.”</p><p>“Five more minutes,” Albus whined and turned back over.</p><p>“Albus, come on!”  Gellert raised his voice, but Albus was out cold.  Gellert couldn’t hold back an eye-roll before he left Albus to take a brief trip to the Hospital Wing to pick up a potion to relieve hangovers.  He ran into several other students on the same quest, including Adalia, but Madam Dilys was nowhere to be found. </p><p>Gellert quickly returned to their bedroom.  “Albus, I’m back,” he announced.  “Wake up.”  Gellert shook Albus’ prone form but, predictably, Albus didn’t budge.</p><p>Gellert didn’t want to experience the consequences if they missed the train, especially since he didn’t know where he was spending the holidays.  He’d hoped he wouldn’t have to resort to this, but he was past his breaking point. </p><p>//ALBUS PERCIVAL WULFRIC BRIAN DUMBLEDORE!  WAKE THE FUCK UP!//</p><p>“Owww.”  Albus groaned as he struggled to sit up in bed.  “Why are you yelling at me through the bond?”</p><p>“Because I’ve tried everything else short of dousing you with water,” Gellert said, sounding exasperated.   “The Hogwarts Express is leaving in thirty minutes and we can’t be late.”</p><p>“But Gell, my head hurts.”  Albus winced as he rubbed his temples.  He wandlessly closed the drapes, trying to avoid the sunlight streaming in.  “What happened at the ball last night?”</p><p>“You got completely wasted.”  Gellert smirked as he passed the vial filled with a hangover-reducing potion to his bondmate.  “Drink this – it will help your head.”</p><p>Albus downed it and shuddered.  “It tastes like goblin piss.  Disgusting.” </p><p>“I’m not surprised you don’t remember.  You downed an entire goblet of spiked punch,” Gellert informed him.</p><p>Albus gave a tiny frown.  “Why would I do that?  I don’t usually drink much.” </p><p>Gellert’s smirk faded.  He was not looking forward to rehashing this, as it had been painful enough the first time.  “You had a sobering conversation with Adalia, and decided it would be a good idea to get smashed.”</p><p>“Oh,” Albus said in a small voice, his memory suddenly jogged.  “I remember that.  So the Brotherhood is real.  Adalia and I were wrong.  You’ve really been possessed this whole time.  And I didn’t believe you until last night.”</p><p>“I’m afraid so,” Gellert confirmed.  “But right now we have other problems.  You’re going home to your family and we still don’t know what the hell is happening to me.”</p><p>Albus staggered out of bed and peeled off his pajamas.  He reached for his Gryffindor robes hanging in his closet, appreciating Gellert’s thoughtfulness.  “Did you try to find one of the Madams?”</p><p>Gellert nodded.  “I went to the Hospital Wing and Madam Dilys wasn’t there.  Now, get up so we can go to breakfast.”</p><p>“You’re bossy this morning,” Albus commented.  “There’s no need to rush.”</p><p>But Gellert stood firm.  “Don’t ask me to deal with a ravenous Albus for the duration of the train ride to London.”  </p><p>“Very funny,” Albus sighed as he ran a brush through his hair and then messily tied it back.  “They sell food on the train, you know.”  Not that he would be partaking in any, but Gellert didn’t need to know that.</p><p>Gellert raised an eyebrow.  “You need real food, Albus.  Contrary to your belief, you can’t subsist on sweets.”</p><p>“I don’t have time for breakfast.  I haven’t even packed yet!”  Albus whirled around in a panic.  “Where’s all my stuff?”</p><p>“I packed for you,” Gellert said smugly.  “Now, come on.”  </p><p>“Right.  Thanks, darling.” Albus blushed, as he did one last sweep around the room to make certain Gellert hadn’t forgotten anything. </p><p>“Thank me later when we’re alone,” Gellert declared before ushering him out of the bedroom, floating their trunks behind them.  </p><p>.~.</p><p>After dropping off their trunks in the foyer, Gellert led them down to the Great Hall and to their respective tables. </p><p>Taking a seat at the Gryffindor table, Albus filled up on waffles, eggs, and pumpkin juice as he chatted with his friends to hear their stories from the ball.  Apparently someone had seen Professor Zartoza sneaking off with Professor Chemiste, which was the biggest topic of gossip, along with other unlikely students who had coupled up.  Justine Finch, a Hufflepuff, had asked Shacklebolt to dance the last dance and they were making eyes at each other across the room.  Elphias was glum because the girl he’d chased after had chosen to leave with a Ravenclaw prefect.  McClaggen was jubilant as he introduced Beth Creevey as his new girlfriend to the group.</p><p>“Congratulations, you two.”  Albus wished the unlikely pair well.</p><p>“Thanks,” Beth blushed as McClaggen reached for her hand. </p><p>“How did that happen?” Albus asked.</p><p>“I’ve been interested in Beth for a while,” McClaggen admitted, sharing a fond look with his new girlfriend.  “She never really gave me the time of day, unlike my female admirers.  I guess I felt like she was a challenge.  I got up the courage to ask her to dance at the beginning of the ball and then we kept dancing another dance together, and then another.  Soon, we realized we’d been dancing most of the night.  We took a brief walk in the gardens and we kissed soon after the fireworks went off.” </p><p>“He was a perfect gentleman,” said Beth, squeezing her boyfriend’s hand.  “How was your night with Adalia?”</p><p>“What?  Oh.”  Albus blushed.  He’d spaced out for a moment worrying about Gellert’s home situation.  “It was lovely.  I’m just glad I didn’t make a fool of myself on the dance floor.”</p><p>“I think you did fine.  You know, someone saw Grindelwald helping you to your room,” McClaggen mentioned offhandedly. </p><p>Both Albus and Elphias tensed. </p><p>“Not to worry, mate,” said Shacklebolt, patting Albus’ shoulder.  “No one’s going to snitch to the teachers that you got drunk and needed assistance.”</p><p>“Good,” said Albus, letting out a tiny sigh of relief that they hadn’t discovered the real truth about him and Gellert.  “I’d rather not tarnish their image of me.”  </p><p>“Merlin forbid,” said McClaggen, rolling his eyes.   The conversation turned to holiday presents and visiting their families.  Before Albus knew it, breakfast was over and it was time to board the train to return to London. </p><p>.~.</p><p>Once he vacated the castle, Albus fell in line for the train with the other students.  Gellert quickly joined him near the back of the line. </p><p>The Hogwarts Express whistled, announcing its impending departure as steam filled the air.</p><p>“Why so glum?” Gellert asked, noticing Albus was looking rather downcast.</p><p>Albus pursed his lips.  “I wish we could find an empty compartment so we could talk with the girls about the you-know-what.”</p><p>Gellert just stared at him, looking exasperated.  “Are you Head Boy or not?”</p><p>“Oh yeah.”  Albus stepped out of line and escorted Gellert to the front.  He stared back at the line of students, who were looking at him quizzically.  “Pardon me, I must inspect the train before you’re allowed on.  Check it for nargles and all that.”</p><p>“Yeah right,” Mercury Flint growled, who was waiting at the very front of the line.  “You just want the first pick of compartments.”</p><p>Albus just winked at him as he pulled Gellert onto the train.  They took the first compartment, and then Albus returned to the queue of students and gave the ‘all clear’.  Adalia and Bianca soon joined them and Gellert cast a ‘colloportus’ on the door so they could talk undisturbed.  Adalia, Bianca, and Albus all shared nervous looks, not sure how to proceed.</p><p>“So…” Adalia trailed off, taking Bianca’s hand in hers for moral support.</p><p>“So… we need to talk about this,” said Albus, his hands shaking a bit.  “The Brotherhood, I mean.”</p><p>“Before we get into the details about the Brotherhood, I did want to mention that you may not have been completely wrong about me,” Gellert said, hoping to soften the blow.    </p><p>“What do you mean?” Adalia frowned.</p><p>“I don’t think my depression was clinical, but for all intents and purposes, I <em>did </em>have a manic episode.  Everything was textbook, all my symptoms fit,” Gellert pointed out.</p><p>“But you said you’ve been possessed all along,” said Albus, his forehead knitting in a frown.</p><p>“I know.  But how does that explain why the potions are working and keeping me mostly stable?”  Gellert wondered.  “There was one thing I considered.  You mentioned my brain chemistry being changed due to the disease.  What if being possessed did that and the potions are acting to reverse it?”</p><p>“I suppose that’s possible,” Adalia considered. </p><p>Bianca frowned.  “Do you think that means that other people, like Madam Thomas’ son who have been diagnosed with mental illnesses have been-”</p><p>A loud rapping on their door abruptly cut Bianca off.  Gellert reluctantly removed the Colloportus charm, to reveal the trolley witch. </p><p>“Anything off the trolley, dears?” The elderly woman smiled at the group.  Albus’ mouth watered as he drank in the sight of all the sweets for sale.</p><p>“No thanks, I’m all set.”  Albus gave her a smile, holding up a bagel that he’d snagged from the kitchens.  The pumpkin pasties looked very tempting but Albus couldn’t justify paying for one, even if it was a minuscule expense.  Right now his family deserved every knut that he had.</p><p>“We’ll take two pumpkin pasties and four chocolate frogs,” Gellert announced.  Before Albus or the girls could object, Gellert had handed her some money and made the exchange.  After the trolley witch moved on, Gellert cast ‘colloportus’ again.  He passed out the chocolate frogs, and broke the pumpkin pasties in half so everyone could enjoy them. </p><p>“Thanks,” Albus smiled gratefully at Gellert.   //How’d you know?//</p><p>//You were thinking about how much you wanted a pumpkin pasty.//</p><p>//I wasn’t deliberately projecting that.  Huh.//</p><p>“Don’t mention it.  Anything to keep my bondmate happy,” Gellert teased, giving Albus a quick peck on the cheek. </p><p>They slowly ate their treats, all the while dreading the looming conversation. </p><p>“I guess I’ll start.  Gellert, I owe you a true apology,” Adalia bravely spoke up.  “I should’ve listened to you instead of dismissing your claims.  I take full responsibility for what happened.”</p><p>Bianca chimed in.  “And I never should’ve held back what I’d seen at that ball when-” </p><p>Gellert abruptly cut them off, holding out his palm for silence.   “I don’t want to hear it.  While I’m still not thrilled with either of your choices, the important thing is, you believe me now.”  He reached for Bianca and Adalia’s hands and gave them an encouraging smile.  “The time for apologies is over.  If you want to help, help me make a plan of action.  That goes for you too, Albus.”</p><p>“First, we need to figure out how you’re being possessed and try to stop it from happening in the future,” said Albus, determination evident in his voice.  “I can work on that, do research over the holidays if I can.   Although we’ll have to hide this from the adults.  Gellert, you’ll have to play along with the Madams and pretend you still have a mental illness.”</p><p>“I know,” Gellert said with a sigh.  “I don’t have much of a choice.”</p><p>“Oh!  I remember what you said last night, Gell.  We need to contact Selene Lovegood and see if we can get our hands on her father’s magazine,” said Albus.  “I think it’s called the <em>Quibbler,</em> not the Quabbler.  It’s independently owned, and apparently it has covered the Brotherhood quite extensively.  I can owl her during the break.” </p><p>“That would be very helpful,” said Gellert, squeezing Albus’ hand.  “Thanks.”</p><p>“I’ll see if I can subtly get more information about the Brotherhood out of my father,” said Bianca.  “Ask an offhand question here and there.”</p><p>“Good idea,” said Adalia.  “I can do the same with mine, although since we’ve distanced ourselves from our pureblood status I doubt he knows much.”</p><p>“Bianca, I hate to ask, but do you think your father is part of the Brotherhood like mine is?” Gellert asked.</p><p>The pretty brunette shivered.  “I don’t know.  He certainly has connections to it since we hosted that ball.   But I don’t know if he’s a member or not.   Honestly, I’m afraid to find out.”</p><p>“We’ll eventually need to find out who the members are if we’re going to expose the Brotherhood,” Gellert said.  “Most likely it would be the fathers of the chosen children and other purebloods.”</p><p>“Do you think that’s a good idea?” Albus worried. </p><p>Gellert gave him an incredulous look. </p><p>“No, hear me out.  If we go eventually public with what we know, they would do their best to discredit us, or even blackmail or make us disappear.  Is it truly worth the risk?”</p><p>Adalia and Bianca remained quiet, but Gellert couldn’t sit idly by.</p><p>“I want them to pay for their crimes, against me and against the other children,” Gellert growled.  “Exposing them is what they fear most, the loss of their power.  Now that you three know what’s really going on, it’s our responsibility to do so.  Besides, Albus, they need you and me for their revolution.  They’re not going to do anything that drastic.”</p><p>“They need you?” Adalia frowned.</p><p>Albus and Gellert quickly explained about the prophecy, that Gellert was the dark one, and Albus was the light-bringer.</p><p>“Wow.  And you’re sure the prophecy is talking about you?”  Adalia asked.</p><p>“I’m sure,” Gellert said firmly.</p><p>Adalia squeezed Bianca’s hand as they took a moment for that to sink in. </p><p>“What about the girls?” Albus worried.  “I don’t want to risk them getting caught.”</p><p>“Don’t worry, we’ll keep their involvement secret.  Only you and I would go public,” Gellert explained.  “But only when we have enough evidence.  It will probably take years to gather enough.”</p><p>“But what should we focus on?” Adalia asked.  “What does our plan of action entail?”</p><p>“We need to figure out who the members are, where and when they meet, what their goals are,” Albus said, sounding excited now.  “I know that we can do it.”</p><p>“We already know their goal,” Gellert reminded him.  “They wish to create a New Wizarding Order in conjunction with the muggle purebloods and rule the world.”</p><p>“True.  But they might have a timeline for how they will slowly take control.  If we can thwart some of those key events, maybe we can stop them, or at least stall them until we figure something else out,” said Albus.  </p><p>“That would definitely help,” said Bianca, although her expression was downcast.  “But how are we supposed to go on with our lives knowing that this is going on behind the scenes?  Gellert, you’ve managed.  How did you do it?”</p><p>“I try to focus on other things,” Gellert said quietly.  “My relationship with Albus, my friends, my schoolwork, Dueling Club, recreational reading.  I distract myself as much as possible so I don’t dwell on it.  But sometimes, I remember the truth and it greatly distresses me.   However, I’ve had years to accept the fact and that makes it easier.”</p><p>Bianca didn’t look convinced. </p><p>“But you can’t give in to fear,” said Gellert, catching Bianca’s fearful gaze.  “That’s what they want, its what they thrive on - spreading fear and lies throughout the world.  If you stay positive, you are taking a small stand against them.”</p><p>Bianca gave him a small smile.  “That’s a good way to look at it.  I’ll try that.”  Then she sobered.  “I just wish there was some way I could help you from being possessed in the future.”</p><p>“It will help now that you all believe me,” said Gellert.  “We can talk about it freely.  That makes it less intimidating, less frightening now that I don’t have to bury it deep inside.”</p><p>“Indeed,” said Albus.  “But we should make a pact not to tell anyone else what we know.   I think it would be safer for us that way.  I also don’t think it should be anyone else’s burden to bear.”</p><p>“Agreed,” said Gellert.  </p><p>The girls quickly murmured their assent.  “We promise not to tell.”</p><p>“Excellent.  I’m not sure what else we can do over the holidays that we haven’t already mentioned,” said Albus.  “I’d say we should enjoy our time with our families and we’ll tackle this head-on when we return to school.”</p><p>“That sounds reasonable,” said Adalia.  “There is much to celebrate this Christmas.”  She threw her arm around Bianca, who gave her a shy smile. </p><p>“How did that happen?” Albus asked, eager to turn their conversation to something more light-hearted.  “Was it a romantic moment?”</p><p>Bianca chuckled.  “No, she just blurted out that she liked me and asked me to kiss her.”</p><p>“You didn’t have to tell them that,” Adalia muttered, ducking her head.</p><p>“I didn’t mind.  It was very Adalia and I wouldn’t have you any other way.”  Bianca rested her head against Adalia’s shoulder.  “We’re officially courting now.”</p><p>“I’m so glad everything worked out for you two,” said Albus, beaming at his best female friend and her new significant other.</p><p>“Yeah, especially since you were so awkward towards each other during the ball,” Gellert added.  “It was pretty painful to watch.”</p><p>Albus smacked him in the arm.</p><p>“Hey!”  Gellert protested.  “It was a joke.”</p><p>“We were just nervous,” said Bianca.  “But we figured it out in the end.”</p><p>“That you did,” said Albus.  Then something wonderful occurred to him.  “Do you think that we could go on double dates during our trips to Hogsmeade?”</p><p>“I’d certainly like that,” said Bianca, nodding him.</p><p>Adalia looked cagey.  “Um, before I answer that question, there’s something I need to discuss with Bianca first.”</p><p>“Gellert and I can go for a walk while you talk it over,” Albus generously offered.</p><p>“Thank you,” said Adalia, giving him a grateful look.  “I’ll feel better once I tell her.”</p><p>“Be back later,” Gellert promised before he ushered Albus out of the compartment.</p><p>Albus took a few steps down the corridor but Gellert hadn’t budged.  “Aren’t you coming?”</p><p>“Going for a walk, yeah right,” Gellert winked.  “We’re staying right here to eavesdrop.  I found something that makes it possible.”</p><p>“That’s not polite,” said Albus as he crouched down to listen.  “Note that I’m objecting.”  He cast the usual charms to conceal them.</p><p>“Noted.”  Gellert pulled something out of his pocket, which looked like a yoyo only the string was attached to a fake ear.  “One of the Weasley girls left it in the Great Hall.  I’ll return it to her once we arrive.” </p><p>Gellert placed it against the window.</p><p>“…don’t want to leave you,” Adalia said.  “But the rumor is that Madam Dilys is looking to retire after this spring term.  I haven’t even told Albus about this because I wanted to tell you first.  I’ve been offered a new position.  If I take the internship at St. Mungo’s, that could give me enough diverse experience to apply for the vacant position at Hogwarts next fall.  Then it’s possible we could be together at Hogwarts during your final year.”</p><p>“I see,” said Bianca.  Her tone had gone frosty.  “Well, I must say, I wasn’t expecting that from you.  Why would you bother getting together with me if you’re planning on leaving?”</p><p>“I know that’s not what you wanted to hear, especially since we just got together.  But I’m looking at this from a long term perspective,” said Adalia, sounding apprehensive.  “But I need to know that I’m not risking us in the short term by not being here every day with you.  If I work at St. Mungo’s, I can visit you probably every other weekend, but I don’t know if that will be enough.”</p><p>“Ohhhh.”  Bianca’s tone lightened.  “You still want to visit me.  That’s different.”</p><p>“Did you think I didn’t want that?”  Adalia sounded incredulous.</p><p>“I didn’t know what to think.  But I’m more than willing to do long distance,” Bianca assured her.  “You have your career to think of.  That should always come first.”</p><p>“Are you sure?  I mean, I’ll owl you most days but that’s no substitute for meeting in person.”</p><p>“Absolutely.  And I might be able to visit you at the hospital on weekends if you can’t come to me.”</p><p>“You’d do that for me?”</p><p>“What do you think?”  Bianca said teasingly.  “Do you think I plan to lose you after I just found you?  No.  No way.”</p><p>“So you think I should take it?”</p><p>“Do you want to?”</p><p>“More than anything.  I need to see what it’s like working in a large hospital.  And it’s a great opportunity to learn new skills.  Madam Dilys says she’s taught me all she knows.”</p><p>“What about Albus?”</p><p>“He and Gellert will just have to be extra careful.  I don’t think I should stay here because he needs a fake girlfriend.  Do you think that’s being too selfish?” </p><p>“Not at all.  I’ll be here to play Gellert’s girlfriend.   That should keep them safe.  I think you should take the job.  I’ll still be here.”</p><p>They heard a loud rustling and kissing noises, prompting Gellert to remove the ear. </p><p>“I can’t believe she’s leaving,” Albus said in an odd voice.</p><p>“She’s got an amazing opportunity to continue her studies,” said Gellert.  “I thought you’d be happy for her.”</p><p>“I am, it’s just… I’m going to miss her.”</p><p>“Of course you are.”  After looking to make sure the coast was clear, Gellert gently rubbed his back.  “But it won’t be forever.  And we’ll see her on some weekends.”</p><p>“Yeah.  I guess I’m not used to the fact that I’m not the most important person in her life anymore.”  Albus gave him a wry smile. </p><p>“But you are in mine,” Gellert reminded him.</p><p>Albus beamed at him.  “Yes.  That will keep me going this holiday season while we are apart.”</p><p>Gellert stiffened as his panic face surfaced.  “Apart?”  //I don’t want to be separated from you.  Albie, please don’t let me be taken away from you.//</p><p>//It will be alright, Gell.//  “Come on,” Albus said softly, ushering Gellert forward as they walked past the full compartments.  “We need to find a place where we can be alone and talk about this.”</p><p>.~.</p><p>The only place that was empty was the baggage car, so Albus and Gellert hid amongst the haphazardly tossed trunks and suitcases.  After locking the door and casting the proper spells, Albus pulled a quivering Gellert into his arms. </p><p>“Albus, what’s going to happen to me?”  Gellert asked, sounding forlorn. </p><p> “I don’t know, love, but our teachers have a plan.  I asked around earlier but they aren’t on the train – they probably apparated home.  But I still think we should trust them.”  Albus gently combed his fingers through Gellert’s golden curls in an attempt to soothe him. </p><p>“You get to go home for Christmas to your family and I’m happy for you, but I don’t want to go back to my father.  I-I don’t want to be tortured again.”  Gellert rested his brow against Albus’, their foreheads tingling pleasantly at the contact as the bond sang.</p><p>“Gell, I swear to you, I won’t let you go back there,” Albus whispered before gently kissing the tip of his nose and nuzzling him.  “I won’t.”</p><p>Gellert trembled in his arms, even as he sighed into the touch.  He started to shiver, even with Albus’ hot breath on his neck.  The baggage car wasn’t properly insulated and the chill was starting to seep through.  “There may not be anything you can do.  I’m a minor and my father is my legal guardian.”</p><p>Albus had been thinking the same thing.  //We’ll always have the bond, though.  We can use it to communicate.//</p><p>//Not if we’re separated over a great distance.//  Gellert reminded him.  //The headaches will be unbearable.  Albus, please don’t let my father take me away!  What if he never lets me come back to school?//</p><p>Albus shivered.  Gellert not come back to Hogwarts?  Unthinkable.  //Then I’ll fight it.  Somehow, I will.//</p><p>//I don’t think you could do much.  Even though you’re my bondmate, you don’t have any legal claim on me.//  A tear leaked out of Gellert’s grey eye and Albus gently wiped it away.  They stayed like that, wrapped around each other until the Hogwarts Express arrived at Platform 9 and ¾. </p><p>.~.</p><p>The train came to an abrupt halt, jolting Albus and Gellert out of their comfortable embrace.  They quickly exited the car so they wouldn’t be caught inside, toting their luggage behind them.  Soon the halls were clogged with children and teenagers, who were hugging and cheerfully saying goodbye to their friends.  </p><p>Albus and Gellert fell into line behind the students and disembarked.  They waited off to the side, away from the crowd of students and parents who were being reunited after months being apart.</p><p>“Now what?”  Gellert glanced uncertainly at Albus, who was scanning for his mother although it was rare she could leave the house to meet them.  Kendra Dumbledore was nowhere to be seen. </p><p>“I really thought Madam Thomas and Madam Dilys had a plan,” said Albus, trying to keep the apprehension from his voice as not to upset Gellert.  “They said the answer would reveal itself to us.  They know we can’t be separated for long.”</p><p>Gellert shrugged, trying to hide his growing panic.  Then he remembered what was in his pocket.  “I’ve got to return this.”  He pulled out the eavesdropping ear to show Albus.  “I’ll be right back.”   </p><p>Gellert managed to locate Mary Weasley in the crowd and return her eavesdropping ear, who was excited she hadn’t lost it.  She was surrounded by a plethora of adults and children, all with the same fiery red hair. </p><p>Gellert was filled with bitter longing as he watched as Mary shrieked with delight as her father picked her up.  What he wouldn’t give to live in a large family like that, with lots of brothers and sisters to play with.  To experience the love of a parent.  To enjoy time with his friends at home without fear of one of them being tortured. </p><p>He pushed his way through the throng of people towards Albus as thoughts swirled in his head, each one more terrible than the last.  He just knew that he would end up back at Grindelwald Manor, stuck in that little room, the victim of more twisted experiments.</p><p>For his part, Albus stood in a far corner of the train station, feeling lost.  He barely noticed when Aberforth joined him, holding his suitcase. </p><p>“Albus, are you alright?”  Aberforth asked in a low voice.</p><p>Albus realized he must be looking pretty worried if his brother was concerned about him.  “I’m just scared about what’s going to happen to Gellert.”</p><p>Then a familiar face appeared out the crowd and came to join them.   A middle-aged witch smiled at the Dumbledore brothers before ruffling their hair.  “Hello, dears.  Did you have a good time at school?”</p><p>“Hello, Miss Bagshot.”  Albus nodded at his neighbor.   “Are you picking us up?”</p><p>“Yes.  Your mother said your sister was having one of her bad days, so I told her I’d be happy to step in.”  Bathilda smiled at him.  “Our portkey leaves in five minutes.”</p><p>“Thank you, we appreciate it,” Albus said absentmindedly, knowing he wouldn’t take it unless he knew his bondmate was safe.  He spotted Gellert approaching them.  Albus decided he would let Aberforth go with Miss Bagshot and claim to miss the portkey.  But beyond that, he had no plan, no idea how to help protect Gellert from the horrors that awaited him at his home. </p><p>//Gell, my neighbor is here to take me and Aberforth home.// Albus nodded at Bathilda.  //What are we going to do?//</p><p>Gellert’s face started to crumple even as he fought to keep it together in public.  //Don’t leave me.//</p><p>//Never.// Albus promised.  //But I don’t understand.  I thought arrangements had been made.//</p><p>Gellert came to a stop next to him and had to clench his right fist to stop himself from reaching for Albus’ hand.  Then something happened that neither Albus or Gellert could’ve predicted.   </p><p>“Gellert, there you are.”  Bathilda approached the blonde wizard and patted his arm.  “It’s good to see you after so many years.”</p><p>Gellert gave her a practiced smile.  “Pardon me, ma’am, but who are you?”</p><p>//She’s Bathilda Bagshot, Gell.  She lives a few streets down from me.//  Albus informed him.</p><p>//Holy shit!//  Gellert stared at Bathilda in awe.  “We’ve never met but we have briefly corresponded.  You’re my great-aunt.” </p><p>Albus vaguely remembered Gellert mentioning that Bathilda was related to the Grindelwalds on his mother’s side.  A curious notion popped into his head but he couldn’t be that lucky, could he?  If it were true, it would solve all of their problems.</p><p>“I am indeed,” Bathilda agreed, giving Gellert a warm smile.  “My, Gellert, you’ve grown since the last time I’ve seen you.  Then again, you were only four.  You had these chubby rosy cheeks and the softest golden curls.  You were so adorable.  And look, you’ve grown into such a handsome young man.” </p><p>“Thank you.”  Gellert uncharacteristically blushed.  “I must say, I wasn’t expecting to see you today.  It was good of you to pick up Albus and Aberforth.”</p><p>Bathilda gave him a knowing smile.  “I’m not here just for them.  Gellert, I have good news.  I’m your new guardian.” </p><p>.~.</p><p>End Chapter 35</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Gellert's Guardian</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Gellert gets settled in Bathilda's home.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you like this new twist.  I love writing Bathilda.  We owe so much to her for getting Grindeldore together!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Disclaimer:  JKR owns it.</p><p>A/N:  I hope you like this new twist.  I love writing Bathilda.  We owe so much to her for getting Grindeldore together!</p><p>.~.</p><p>Chapter 36: Gellert’s Guardian</p><p>.~.</p><p>“Gellert, I’m you’re new guardian.”  Bathilda Bagshot, Britain’s most lauded historian, extended her right hand towards him.</p><p>Gellert reached for Bathilda’s hand and firmly shook it, unable to hide his astonishment.  “You’re<em> what</em> now?”</p><p>Albus grinned, thrilled that his hunch had been correct.  (To be fair, his hunches were usually correct.)  “I thought you might be.  How wonderful!”</p><p>“Yes, it is.  I’m in a bit of a nasty custody battle with Herr Grindelwald, but it’s nothing I can’t handle.”  Bathilda smiled grimly.  “He wouldn’t dare try to kidnap me.  I’ve got too big a following to simply disappear without an investigation.”  She smiled gently at Gellert.  “Your librarian Madam Thomas did some digging and discovered that I was related to you.  She wrote to me at once when she found out how your father had been… mistreating you.  We weren’t sure if I could gain custody so we kept all that from you, not wanting you to worry.  It only was approved by the courts yesterday.”  Bathilda beamed at Gellert.  "And now, here I am."</p><p>“How did you manage it?” Gellert asked, still reeling from the news.  “I don’t know if you know this, but the courts are rigged in the favor of pureblood families.”</p><p>“Oh, I’m aware."  Bathilda's expression darkened.  "I got too close to exposing the kind of… pain you were subjected to.  Although the purebloods control the justice system, the trials are still public record.  Rather than have any more evidence presented and implicating your father further, he conceded to my demand at the behest of his pureblood counterparts.”  Bathilda clucked her tongue, color rising in her cheeks at the injustice of it all.  “The details are not important.  The result is, you’ll be living with me now for the foreseeable future when you’re not at Hogwarts, of course.  You’ll have your own room and plenty of privacy.  I hope you'll enjoy living with me.”</p><p>“I appreciate all you’ve done for me, but I don’t want to impose,” Gellert said weakly.  “You don’t even know me.  Why would you welcome me into your home?”</p><p>“Gellert, you deserve to live in a home where you will be treated well,” Bathilda insisted.  “I’m your relative and I’m more than happy to accept that responsibility.  I’m afraid my home isn’t a manor with servants like you’re used to, but it’s a comfortable home.   Now, there will be no more of that."  Bathilda clapped her hands.  "I was given explicit instructions that the three of you return to Godric’s Hollow at the exact same time.  It is fortunate I live so close to your home, Albus.  Now you can visit Gellert over the holidays.”  She lowered her voice.  “I know how important being in close proximity is for you two.”</p><p>“You know, don’t you,” Albus whispered under his breath.  “The truth about me and Gellert.”</p><p>“Let’s move off to the side.”  Bathilda ushered the three boys into a little-used corner of the train station and cast a ‘muffliato’.  She smiled at Albus.  “Now we can speak freely.  My dear boy, I know everything.”  Bathilda gave Albus a conspiratorial wink.  “And between us, I think it’s brilliant.”</p><p>Albus sighed happily knowing he had another adult in his and Gellert's corner.</p><p>Gellert was still trying to process this new development.  “You<em> do</em>?” </p><p>“Certainly,” Bathilda said smoothly.  “A soulbond is something to be cherished, to be protected no matter who it is between.  In my mind, the genders of the bonded pair are irrelevant.  Soulbonds are so rare these days.  It is crucial that they are given a safe space to grow and develop.  Kendra knows this, as we’ve spoken of it often.  I’m more than happy to have you stay with me, Gellert.  I never had any children of my own and I think I could be a good mentor for you.  Besides, I want to do this for <em>both</em> of your sakes.”</p><p>“Gell, do you know what this means?  We won’t have to endure excruciating pain from being separated.”  Albus gave him a jubilant smile. </p><p>“Not only that, we’ll get to spend Christmas together!”  Gellert squashed the impulse to pull Albus in for a hug, not quite comfortable displaying that much affection in front of a woman he didn’t know.  Instead, he turned to his new guardian.  “Miss Bagshot, how can I ever thank you?  I would handsomely compensate you, but I doubt I have access to my vault anymore.  I promise I won’t be a bother, I won’t eat much, and you’ll barely even know that I’m there.  I’ll do whatever chores you want, I just ask that I can see Albus.”  He gave Bathilda a pleading look, hoping she’d let him see Albus regularly but wondering if that was too much to ask.  After all, his father never let him leave the house.  Perhaps that’s just what parents did?</p><p>“You can start by calling me Bathilda, or Aunt Bathilda if you prefer.  I’d prefer it if you left off the great.”  She winked and gave him a reassuring smile.  “I would love it if you would help out around the house, but I didn’t gain custody of you so you’d be my servant.  I did it because I <em>care</em> about you.  Of course, you’ll get to see Albus, as often as you like.  He may come to visit or you’ll have my permission to visit him.  And a growing boy like you will have plenty of food.  Honestly, it’s no trouble.”  She placed a comforting hand on Gellert’s shoulder.  “Please, let me do this for you.  You’re family, Gellert.  Family takes care of each other.”</p><p>“This is too good to be true.  I can’t believe it,” said Gellert, tears appearing in his eyes.  “I’m not… I’m not sure I deserve it.”</p><p>“You do, dear.”  Bathilda patted his back before reaching for her purse and removed a small black umbrella with the silver spokes sticking out.  “I tried fixing it to no avail.  Grab a hold, now.  The portkey leaves in just a moment.”</p><p>In unison, Albus and Gellert grabbed the umbrella, their hands gently brushing.  They snuck a glance at each other, sharing a secret smile. </p><p>Aberforth groaned, having stood back and watched the whole thing.  He placed his hand on the umbrella next to Albus’.  “Miss Bagshot, it was good of you to take Gellert in, but now Albus is going to be insufferable at home.  I’d bet fifty galleons that he’ll be mooning about and pining over Gellert, wanting to be with him instead of with us.”</p><p>“I will not be pining,” Albus protested, although he knew it was probably a lie.  “I will want to spend some time with Gellert, but over the holidays, as always, family takes precedence.”</p><p>Gellert’s stomach lurched and he wasn’t sure if it was due to Albus’ veiled statement or the pull of the portkey.</p><p>They landed with a thump on frozen grass on top of a tall hill where one could see in all directions despite the dark clouds blocking the sun.  Gellert, who’d managed to stay upright, offered his hand to Albus, who took it.  His bondmate pulled him to his feet.  Albus stood nearly a hair from Gellert.  All had to do was lean in for the kiss, but he stopped himself and stepped back, remembering their present company.  Then he looked down at his pants, which had acquired some dirt.</p><p>As he brushed off his trousers, Albus recognized the hill, which was not far from the village, which looked tiny from their vantage point.  He could spot the steeple of the church that sat across from the graveyard that housed the infamous Peverell grave.  If he ever took Gellert there, he'd have to make sure the Deathly Hallows symbol on the grave was covered.</p><p>Gellert discreetly reached for Albus’ hand, who took it.  The blond found it to be an appropriate gesture to make in front of their present company, especially since Bathilda knew of their bond. </p><p>//What did you mean exactly when you said family takes precedence?// Gellert asked, not wanting the others to hear.</p><p>Albus sighed.  //I was hoping I wouldn’t have to mention this, but I can’t hide it any longer, especially if my mum invites you over to visit.  You know how I told you my sister Ariana was too sick to leave the house because of how those muggle boys hurt her?//</p><p>//Yes.  So?//</p><p>“Albus, let’s go.”  Aberforth said, impatiently pulling on his arm.  Then he narrowed his eyes at his brother.  “You better not have told him the truth about you-know-who.  You promised Mum to keep it a secret.”</p><p>//Albus?//  Gellert pressed.</p><p>//Mum may not let you visit if my sister isn’t feeling well, so if that happens, don’t get your feelings hurt.//</p><p>But Gellert wasn’t stupid as he felt Albus’ growing apprehension through the bond.  //That wasn’t what you were going to say.//</p><p>“Albus, we need to help Mum,” said Aberforth, tugging on his arm again.  “We need to go – now.  You heard Miss Bagshot – Ariana is having a bad day.  She needs us.”</p><p>“Yes, of course.  I’ll see you later, Gell.”  Albus gave Gellert a quick peck on the cheek before grabbing Aberforth’s hand and disapparating, presumably to the village.</p><p>Gellert longingly stared at the spot that Albus had occupied just moments before.</p><p>“He won’t stay away for long, dear,” Bathilda reassured him, motioning for Gellert to come with her.  “He has responsibilities at home that he must attend to.  Now, let’s get you settled.  There’s not much to Godric’s Hollow, but it’s home.  I’m sure Albus will want to show you around another day.  Now, follow me and keep up.”</p><p>.~.</p><p>Gellert followed Bathilda all the way to her modest two-story house.  As he crossed the threshold, his heart sped up.  This would be his home during winter break and he wasn’t sure how he felt about it.  He levitated his trunk up the stairs into the spare bedroom at the top of the stairs, which Bathilda explained would be his during the duration of his stay.  Gellert placed it at the foot of the bed but made no move to unpack.</p><p>Even though the unfamiliar surrounding gave him pause, it was a great relief that he’d get to spend the next two weeks in a safe place.  Yet, apprehension gnawed at his stomach.  He’d only ever lived two places – Grindelwald Manor and Hogwarts.  At school, at least he had access to Albus if he grew frightened.  Now he didn’t have that luxury, even with Albus living close by.  However, he was certain Bathilda would treat him well – she certainly seemed harmless enough.  If Albus trusted her, Gellert would too.</p><p>As he lay on the comfortable bed and glared at the white ceiling, he thought about contacting Albus through the bond but something held him back.  Albus had said that over the break family took precedence, so Gellert wanted to honor that, even though the separation was not to his liking.  He wondered what Albus was doing right now.  Probably spending time with his sister.  He knew Albus would be so good with her, as he was when he encouraged the younger students.</p><p>Gellert allowed himself to indulge in a daydream about what it would be like to meet Albus’ mother and sister.  He knew that Albus’ mum was a stern, private person.  According to Albus, she was also very strict, especially about grades.  He knew even less about Ariana, other than she was sick from the incident that occurred with the muggle boys and apparently needed constant attention.  Gellert hoped that Albus' family would welcome him, but he didn’t hold his breath.  It was easier that way.  He’d learned the hard way that it was best not to have any expectations, that way he wouldn’t be disappointed.  But if they <em>did</em> accept him... perhaps he could spend more time with Albus over the break.  He imagined while Albus showed him around the village Gellert could pull him aside into a dark corner of the street and they would have an epic snogging session to make up for lost time.</p><p>Moments later, Gellert’s stomach growled, interrupting his fantasy.  It was just as well he had a reason to go downstairs, as isolating himself was starting to make him feel anxious.  He wavered a bit before heading downstairs to find some food, hoping he wasn’t overstepping his boundaries.  In Grindelwald Manor, meals were served on a strict schedule and snacking wasn’t permitted. ( If he was ever caught snacking, he was severely punished.)  Gellert was always envious of Albus’ casual snacking habits because he rarely allowed himself to indulge unless it was a special occasion.  He broke his own rules today on the train because he knew it would make Albus happy.   </p><p>On the way to the kitchen, he found himself walking through Bathilda’s extensive personal library.  Due to his anxiety, he hadn’t noticed it on his way in.  There were shelves upon shelves of different books and tomes, some of which seemed quite old.  He couldn’t believe his luck!  Perhaps there was information on the Brotherhood in this extensive collection of material.  He noted that the library would be a good place for him and Albus to relax together if his bondmate ever decided to visit him over the holidays.  Gellert sank down on one of the long navy-blue couches and stretched out his legs.  The couch would easily hold both of them as they did research together.  It sat across the room from the flickering fireplace, which was more for travel than it was for warmth if the box of floo powder on the mantle was any indication.  Gellert wondered if he’d be able to use it before realizing he didn’t have any destination in mind, save for Albus' house. </p><p>Gellert’s thoughts returned to Albus’ family situation.  He knew Albus never got to see them during the school year.  It would make sense that he’d want to spend all his time with them, especially if his sister was sick.  Gellert would just have to live with that.  He remembered Albus saying he wanted to spend some time with Gellert, but perhaps it had just been a polite thing to say.  Gellert should be grateful that he got to spend Christmas close to Albus <em>at all, </em>that they wouldn’t be subjected to unbearable headaches. </p><p>After his stomach protested again, Gellert left the library and found Bathilda in the kitchen humming to herself as she bustled about.  Gellert lingered by the doorway, not sure if he should interrupt her.  He knew from experience that interrupting adults didn’t usual go well for him and he didn’t want to be punished on his first day.</p><p>Bathilda turned around to find Gellert watching her and jumped a little.  “Gellert!  I didn’t hear you come downstairs.” She was wearing a pink frilly apron that read <em>Kiss The Historian </em>across the chest that looked rather odd around her black robes.  Gellert had a wild thought that Albus would like to wear such an apron when he reached Bathilda’s age and quickly pushed it away.  Could he not stop thinking of Albus for one minute?  <em>I’m pathetic.  </em></p><p>“I can go back upstairs if you want,” Gellert said hurriedly, even as he prayed Bathilda wouldn’t send him away.  Isolation was the last thing he wanted in a new environment.  “I don’t want to be in the way.”</p><p>“Pish posh.”  Bathilda waved him off.  “You won’t be in the way.  I’m making us a Shepherd’s Pie for dinner."  She winced.  "I suppose I should’ve asked you first if you’d want that.  I'm just so used to cooking for one.  Next time I'll be sure to ask.”</p><p>“That sounds delicious,” Gellert assured her, deciding not to ask for a snack.  He didn’t want to seem ungrateful since Bathilda was already starting on dinner.  “Can I help?  I haven’t had much experience with domestic spells, but I’d like to learn.” </p><p>He traded a long glance with Bathilda and Gellert realized he wasn’t fooling her as to why he wanted to stay.  Bathilda was kind enough not to mention it.  “Of course, dear!”  Bathilda beamed.  “I’d appreciate the help.  Now, the first thing you need to do is chop the onions and carrots…"</p><p>.~.</p><p>The more time Gellert spent with Bathilda, the more he relaxed around her.  She had a quick wit and a dry sense of humor that he appreciated.  To Gellert’s surprise, she genuinely seemed to enjoy his company.  She didn’t even get upset when he slightly burned the pie. </p><p>They sat down to eat at the dining room table and Gellert eagerly tucked in, taking care to use excellent table manners.   He ate for a few minutes before he remembered to compliment his host.  “Mmm, this is delicious, Miss Bagshot.”</p><p>“It’s Bathilda, dear,” she reminded him.  “And you made most of it yourself.  I just supervised.”  </p><p>Gellert nodded as he finished his portion.  He looked hopefully at the half-full casserole dish.  He was still hungry but he didn’t know if asking for seconds was allowed. </p><p>“You can have more,” Bathilda encouraged him when Gellert made no move to do so.  “There’s plenty.”</p><p>Gellert hesitated before scooping out another helping onto his plate.  He took his time eating this helping, wanting to savor the taste and the warmth of the bites going down.  Realizing he hadn’t been very talkative, he blurted out, “thank you for being so nice to me.”</p><p>Bathilda quirked an eyebrow.  “Why wouldn’t I be nice to you?”</p><p>“Sometimes at home I wouldn’t get to eat unless I demonstrated mastery of a spell.”  Gellert's ears burned with embarrassment as he realized what he'd said.  “I’m sorry, you don’t want to hear about that.”</p><p>“On the contrary, you can talk about it as much as you need to,” Bathilda assured him.   “I’ve already learned most of what was done to you.   You’re a very strong person to endure all that.  I know it doesn’t mean much, but I’m truly sorry.  I wish I’d known sooner so I could’ve gotten you out of there.”</p><p>“It wasn’t like my father advertised it.  Albus didn’t even know where to find me and we’re soulbonded.  Please, don’t feel guilty on my account.”  Gellert gave her a tiny smile.  “I’m so grateful I get to stay here and to have a real Christmas holiday.  I’ve always dreamed of what it would be like.”</p><p>“I’ll do my best.” Bathilda pursed her lips.  “I know it’s close to Christmas, but I haven’t gotten to the decorating yet.  Perhaps you can help me.  I have a fake tree, some garland, and wreaths stored in the basement but you may add any decorations that you like.  I just ask that before you return to school, you return any transfigured decorations to their original form.”</p><p>“You’d let me decorate?”  Gellert’s smile widened.  “Really?!  I was never allowed to before.  The house-elves always did it.”</p><p>“It would really help me if you would decorate, as I need to work on my latest book.  But I’ll have plenty of time left over to spend with you when I’m finished,” Bathilda assured him.  “We’ll bake Gingerbread cookies and ice them, we’ll make Christmas pudding and mince pies, and pull Christmas crackers.  I’ll bring out the phonograph and we can listen to Christmas music.  I have several records I think you might like.  And you’ll get your own stocking to hang on your bed on Christmas Eve.”</p><p>“I get a stocking?” Gellert’s eyes filled with tears and his shoulders started shaking.</p><p>“Oh dear, I didn’t mean to upset you,” Bathilda fretted.   She got up and walked around the table to stand behind Gellert, placing a hand on his shoulder, not sure if any more physical touch would be welcome.</p><p> “You… you didn’t,” Gellert insisted as he wiped his eyes.  “My father told me when I was very young that Father Christmas wasn’t real and not to expect anything from him.  I did get presents, but they were always educational or something to further my magical development.  He didn’t bother with anything as frivolous as a stocking.”</p><p>“Well, I’ll have to change that,” Bathilda vowed, taking a seat next to her great-nephew. </p><p>“I really appreciate it, but you don’t have to get me anything,” Gellert insisted.  “Taking me in and spending time with me is more than enough.  Please.”  His shoulders started shaking again.  “I-I don’t want to take advantage of you because y-you might send me back.”</p><p>“Oh, Gellert.” Bathilda gently touched his cheek.  “I’m not going to send you back, no matter what.”</p><p>“B-but you don’t know the whole story.  I’m not well.”  Gellert’s lower lip trembled.  “Sometimes I have… fits.  I don’t want to be a burden on you.”</p><p>“I’m sure I can handle it,” Bathilda said firmly.</p><p>“But-”</p><p>“There will be no more talk of that.  Now, tell me what you want for Christmas or else I’ll just have to guess.”  Bathilda gave him a knowing look.</p><p>Gellert smiled through his tears.  Maybe he <em>did</em> deserve happiness at Christmastime.  Maybe he could have the love of a family, in the form of a great-aunt that had taken him in out of the goodness of her heart, expecting nothing in return.</p><p>“Well, I’ve always wanted to have an owl of my own…”</p><p>.~.</p><p>End Chapter 36</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A/N:  I’m really enjoying developing Bathilda and Gellert’s friendship.  I think Gellert needs a guardian that can show him love and acceptance and Bathilda is perfect for that role.   It doesn’t really do much to advance the plot, but I thought it was important to get a glimpse into Gellert’s insecurities around adults, as he seems so confident at school.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Kendra's Judgement</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kendra isn't pleased by Albus' less than perfect grades.  Gellert and Albus clear up some misunderstandings, and that night Gellert sneaks out to the Dumbledore home to visit Albus.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks to everyone who is sticking with me!  I know it's a lot.  It's a long series, but it's just going to keep getting better.  I'm having SO MUCH FUN writing this part.  I like exploring Gellert's insecurities outside of Hogwarts.  There's so much fluff to come, I just can't wait!</p><p>So this version is close to canon Kendra Dumbledore.  I originally had her be much more accepting, but Litsetaure suggested I go this route and I like it SO much better.  So thanks for that!    We get to see Bathilda again, which I adore.  And even Ariana shows up!   </p><p>And yes, muggles had cars in 1899.  I checked. :P</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Disclaimer:  JKR owns it.</p><p>.~.</p><p>Chapter 37:  Kendra’s Judgment</p><p>.~.</p><p>While Gellert was getting settled, Albus and Aberforth rushed towards their home, worried about what they may find.  Aberforth muttered a series of complicated passwords and counterspells to get past the numerous wards that Kendra had installed for their protection.  He rushed inside, while Albus lingered outside for a bit.  How was he to explain to his mother that he didn’t have perfect grades at the moment?  He was certain she’d be devastated.   Albus dreaded to see her face fall when he informed her he had an E in Arithmancy, but it couldn’t be helped.  He would endure her disappointment, all the while thinking of when he could see Gellert next.  Yes, that thought could get him through this. </p><p>The young Gryffindor gathered his courage and bravely walked inside his home.  His mother was waiting for him.  Her graying hair was parted in the middle and severely pulled back in a tight bun, without a single hair out of place.  She peered down at Albus from her half-moon spectacles.  Kendra had taken to wearing black robes after her husband was incarcerated.  Albus had originally assumed she was in a period of mourning the loss, but she never wore bright colors again, as if she was permanently in mourning.  He’d watched his usually cheerful mum transform into a shell of her former self.  Keeping Ariana a secret had taken its toll on Kendra.  Crow’s feet marred her lined face, which had aged rapidly in the course of six years. </p><p>“Albus.”  Kendra nodded at her son as he came entered the gloomy parlor, which had the shades tightly drawn. </p><p>“Hello, Mother.”  Albus gave her a cautious smile.  “How is Ariana?”</p><p>“Stable for the moment,” she said grimly.  “Abe is with her in the kitchen.  This was one of her worst episodes yet.  It took me twenty minutes to completely calm her.” </p><p>“I’m sorry to hear that,” Albus said softly, concern reflecting in his bright blue eyes.  He floated their trunks into the hall and out of the way before safely tucking his wand into his sleeve.   He felt his mother’s heavy gaze.  “What?” </p><p>“Albus, I’ve made a new rule,” Kendra announced.  “No more magic in the house.”  </p><p>“What?” Albus gaped at her.  “That’s not fair!  I understand why we can’t perform magic around Ariana, but what if I’m in my room with the door locked?  Surely you can’t mean-”</p><p>Kendra abruptly cut him off.  “Albus, I’m doing this to protect all of us. “While you’re staying here, you must obey my rules.  Are you willing to do so, or do I have to take your wand?”</p><p>Albus visibly recoiled at the thought of not having access to his wand even though he could still use wandless magic.  He knew that since he was seventeen and of age, he didn’t have to obey her.  But Albus had never challenged his mother’s rule before as a sign of respect.  They both knew he wouldn’t do it now.</p><p>“I’m willing, Mother,” Albus said quietly, pushing his anger deep down like he usually did.  It seemed his mother was growing more and more paranoid about magic.  Preventing Albus from performing magic wasn’t exactly helping him want to spend more time with his mother.  The woman in front of him was a far cry from the carefree mother who had played with him when he was little.  In a way, Albus had lost two parents that day his father was taken away.</p><p>Kendra stared him down.  “Sit.”</p><p>Albus took a seat on the couch across from his mother and prepared for the upcoming conversation that he had when he visited home.  Every time, he hated this interrogation and this time he’d been especially dreading it.  He forced himself to keep his hands from clenching, although he couldn’t do anything to stop his stomach from doing so.</p><p>His mother sat in her chair across from him.  She smoothed out her skirts and crossed her legs.  “How was school?” </p><p>“Eventful,” said Albus, giving her a tentative smile.  “We just had the Yule Ball last night.  I went with Adalia Greengrass.  I do wish you could meet her - she’s lovely.  As you know, we’ve been friends for years.  She’s going to be a healer and train at St. Mungo’s and-”</p><p>Kendra cut him off.  “That’s not what I meant.  How are your grades?”</p><p>Albus’ heart began to race as shame flooded through his body.  He knew this wasn’t going to end well.  Normally he would tell his mother that he had perfect grades and then they would move on to his health, but not this time.  “I have all Outstandings except for in Arithmancy, where I have an Exceeds Expectations, but that was only due to Gellert’s…”  He trailed off, not knowing how to explain Gellert’s hospital stay.</p><p>Kendra gave him her arching eyebrow of doom.  “Did you allow your soulbond with Gellert to interfere with your education?  Albus, how <em>could</em> you?  You promised me that your education always would come first.”</p><p>“I know,” Albus whispered, bracing for the onslaught to come.  “But Gellert needed my help.  He… got sick.  But he’s better now, and I can bring up my grade before the end of next term.  I know I can get all O’s on my N.E.W.T.S.”</p><p>“I have no doubt that is true, as long as you apply yourself.  Albus, you<em> cannot </em>afford to get distracted.”  Kendra stared at her son, disappointment written all over her features.  “You have a responsibility to this family.  By letting your Arithmancy grade fall, you are letting down your father.  Do you remember what he said to you before he… left?”</p><p>Albus’ shoulders tensed.  “He said I must excel at school.  I haven’t forgotten.  But Mum, I think I’m exceeding his expectations.  I’ve made a name for myself at Hogwarts as Head Boy.  I’m well-liked by my classmates and professors. I have near-perfect grades. I’m also the most powerful and magically gifted student Hogwarts has seen in decades.  That’s an exact quote from Headmaster Black.”<br/><br/>“Yes, at <em>Hogwarts</em>, you’ve distinguished yourself.  But I keep telling you, school is vastly different than the real world,” said Kendra with a hard glint in her eyes. “The world can be cold and cruel.  In the eyes of some, you’ll just be regarded as the son of a convict.  Albus, you must understand - your last name is going to count against you when you apply for a job.  Everything else must be perfect to make up for it and even then it might not be enough.”  Kendra pursed her lips.  “I know you think you could any get any job you want right out of school, but I know better than you, Albus.  You’ll likely have to start at the bottom and slowly work your way up. That is if they take you at all.”<br/><br/>“That’s a rather grim view.” Albus caught her gaze.  “From what I’ve seen, the world isn’t cold and cruel, Mother.  You think it is because of what happened to our family and I’m sure it didn’t help when you gave up using magic.  But there is so much <em>good </em>in this world. I’ve seen it! In my friends. In my professors' willingness to help me when I needed it.”</p><p>Kendra arched an eyebrow.  “And in Gellert?”<br/><br/>“Yes, of course, in Gellert.” Albus’ expression softened as he thought of his beloved. “His love makes me a better person.  I’ve never felt so alive as I do when I’m with him.”<br/><br/>“That may be true, but you must know that Gellert can be taken from you in the blink of an eye.”<br/><br/>“I don’t think that will happen,” Albus said confidently.  “Even though he’s only fifteen, we’re completely committed to me.  He told me he’d stay with me for life.”<br/><br/>“It may not be Gellert’s choice.”  Kendra’s already pale face lost more of its color.  “What if unforeseen something happens and he feels like he has to protect you?  I’ve read that soulbonded couples are extremely protective of their mates.  I think you could control yourself, but do you think Gellert might snap like your father did if you were threatened?”<br/><br/>“I...” Albus trailed off.   He actually could see Gellert doing that, acting on instinct to protect him.  His eyes clouded over.  Not knowing how to answer, he evaded his mother’s eyes.</p><p>Kendra sighed.  “That’s what I thought.”</p><p>“I suppose Gellert and I need to have a discussion about that scenario.”  Albus calmly regarded his mother and continued to make his case.  “But Gellert’s presence in my life hasn’t, nor will it, deter me from my ultimate goal.  Mum, I know I can get a decent job as long as I do well on my N.E.W.T.S. which I know I will.  And while grades are very important, I’ll also have glowing letters of recommendation from any professor that I choose that will help me when I apply.”<br/><br/>Kendra frowned.  “Not your Arithmancy teacher, surely.”<br/><br/>Albus gave a small wince.  His mother was rather excellent at making him feel small – she had it down to an art.   “I wouldn’t be asking her.  Most likely I’d ask Professor Merrythought and the headmaster to write my two letters of recommendation.”<br/><br/>But Kendra didn’t seem impressed.  “Consider this.  If you applied for a job and the other applicant had your same grades, whom do you think they would pick if they saw your last name?”<br/><br/>“I think they would pick me,” Albus said honestly.  “Mum, I know you think the Dumbledore name is a strike against me, but I don’t believe that’s true anymore.  When I went to observe Leonard Longbottom’s trial, the Wizengamot clapped for me when I entered the courtroom.  Chief Warlock Ulysses Gamp knows my name and thinks favorably of me.  Those connections alone should land me a good job.”</p><p>“You don’t know that,” Kendra countered.  “Gamp was no fan of your father and I doubt the members of the Wizengamot have forgotten about his trial and incarceration.”</p><p>“But I’ve proven time and again that I’m different from him,” Albus insisted.  “I’ve hardly ever stepped out of line in school and I’ve been restoring faith in the Dumbledore name.  You should know that I’m doing the best that I can,” he pleaded.  “Arithmancy is my most difficult subject and after I fell behind, it was difficult to catch up after spending so much time taking care of Gellert. ”</p><p>“I don’t care how difficult it is.  Nothing less than perfect is good enough,” Kendra said sharply.  “You managed perfect grades before, but once Gellert got sick, you slacked off.  I know you’re enamored with Gellert, but your responsibility to your family should <em>always</em> come first.  If you recall, your father also told you to take care of us along with excelling in school.  If he could see you now, he’d also be severely disappointed in your grade and he’d want you to do better, soulmate or no soulmate.”  Kendra gave him a pointed look. </p><p>Albus had every intention of remaining calm, but his mother’s cutting words caused him to explode.  He’d done nothing but try to be responsible all year, and his mother didn’t understand how difficult that had been.  No matter how many achievements or accolades he collected, she still never thought it was good enough.</p><p>“You don’t know what it’s like, having a soulbond!”  Albus leaped to his feet, his hands shaking.  “I’m connected to Gellert all the time.  If I feel my bondmate suffering, I <em>have</em> to help him.  I’m doing very well in school, Mother, and it’s completely unfair that you expect me to be perfect all the time.   I’m still Head Boy.  I’m still the Youth Representative to the Wizengamot.   I’ve had my most recent essay lauded in Transfiguration Today.  I was even crowned the Yule Ball king yesterday!  I’m thriving, Mother, and I just wish you could <em>see </em>that.”</p><p>Kendra rose from her seat, crossing her arms.  “Albus, I will not continue this conversation until you’ve gotten yourself under control.  I’ll be in the garden if Ariana needs me.” </p><p>As his mother strode out of the room, Albus noticed what she<em> didn’t</em> say.  Not him, not Aberforth, just Ariana.  Surely Kendra must know that her sons needed her just as much as her daughter did? </p><p>Closing his eyes, Albus took a few minutes to let his anger dissipate.  He considered contacting Gellert to vent but decided he should wait until after he fulfilled his responsibility as a brother and spent time with Ariana.   </p><p>Albus heard his siblings laughing in the next room.  That was good, at least.  He’d much rather deal with a calm Ariana than an unstable one.  When he entered the kitchen, Albus found his sister drinking a cup of tea at the table next to Aberforth. </p><p>“Albus!”  Ariana exclaimed, jumping out of her chair to give him a hug, her blonde curls bouncing behind her.  Albus noted she was wearing a yellow dress, different from her usual blue outfits.  He thought it suited her vivacious personality better than the blue.  “Did you miss me?”</p><p>“Of course I did.”  Albus smiled, wrapping his arms around his sister.  He was relieved to see that Aberforth had managed to cheer her up.  He didn’t think he wasn’t quite as good with her as Aberforth, but he tried not to let that bother him.</p><p>“Now it really feels like Christmas.”  She gestured to the seat across from her and Albus promptly sat.  “Abe and I made you a cup.  I added milk and sugar for you.”</p><p>“Thank you, Ari.  Mmm, it smells good.  Lavender Earl Grey – my favorite blend.”  Albus took a swig of the steaming fragrant tea and then set it aside, folding his hands and leaning forward towards his sister.  “I heard you were having a rough day.”</p><p>Ariana’s face fell.  “Yes, I did.  I had a spell.  I’m sorry, Albus, I didn’t mean to!  I almost destroyed the living room.  I <em>hate </em>it when I lose control,” she scowled.  “It’s not safe for people who are around me.”</p><p>“Shh, it’s alright,” Albus soothed.   He scooted his chair across the table so he sat right next to his sister and took her hand in his.   “I know you didn’t mean to.  No harm done.  Can you tell me what happened?”</p><p>Ariana looked down at the floor.  “I heard a horrible sound and it scared me.  I know I’m not supposed to, but I looked out the window.  There was some sort of black muggle machine tearing down the road.  It was belching smoke and rattling and honking.  I panicked and I thought it was a monster out to eat me.  I let the fear take over and then I had a spell.” </p><p>“Oh, you mean saw an automobile.  It’s a new muggle invention but not many exist yet.”  Albus frowned.  “You saw one on our street?  In Godric’s Hollow?  By Merlin, how did…”  Albus trailed off as Aberforth was frantically signaling for him to stop.    “Never mind.  It doesn’t matter.”</p><p>Ariana sniffed and angrily wiped away her tears.  “Yes, it does.  I hate being a bother.  I’m the reason your lives are so complicated with all the secrecy around me.”</p><p>“No, little one, never think that.” Albus caught his sister’s gaze.  “Ariana, look at me.”</p><p>Ariana did, her chin wobbling a bit.</p><p>“We love you very much, Ari, and we don’t blame you for anything that happens during your spells.”  Albus gently rubbed her back.  “Right, Abe?”</p><p>“Right,” Aberforth agreed, nodding at Albus before turning back to his sister.  “It’s not your fault.  Do you understand?”</p><p>Ariana nodded but she didn’t look convinced. </p><p>Albus deftly changed the subject.  “Do you want to hear about Hogwarts?”</p><p>Then his sister surprised him.  “I want to hear about your bondmate,” Ariana announced.</p><p>Albus raised an eyebrow.  “Mum told you?”</p><p>“Yes.  And she said it’s a boy.”  Ariana stared curiously at her eldest brother. </p><p>“Ugh, if you’re going to discuss Grindelwald, I’m leaving,” Aberforth announced.  His chair scraped against the floor as he hightailed it out of the kitchen.</p><p>Albus rolled his eyes at Aberforth’s predictable behavior.</p><p>“Why’d he leave?”  Ariana pouted. </p><p>“Oh, don’t mind him,” said Albus.  “Although he’s accepted it, I don’t think he’s very comfortable with the fact that my bondmate is a boy.”</p><p>“I didn’t know boys could fall in love with boys.”  Ariana cocked her head, looking expectantly at Albus.</p><p> “That’s not usually the case,” said Albus.  He wasn’t sure how to explain that concept to her, so he skirted around the issue.  “But it is the case with us.”</p><p>“Oh.”  Ariana seemed to accept this.  “And his name is Grindelwald?”</p><p>“Yes, Gellert Grindelwald.”  Albus’ eyes lit up at the thought of Gellert, even though he’d already spent half the day with his bondmate on the journey home.  He knew Gellert must be hating the separation, but it couldn’t be helped at the moment.</p><p>“Gell-ert?”  Ariana giggled.  “I’ve never heard that name before.  It sounds funny.”</p><p>“That’s because he was born in Germany.”</p><p>“Does he have an accent?”</p><p>“Maybe a little.”  Albus’ heart fluttered when he thought of all those times that Gellert had called him ‘liebling’.  “He may have a funny-sounding name, but I love him very much.”</p><p>Ariana smiled.  “That’s good.  Is he nice to you?”</p><p>Albus returned her smile.  “Oh yes.  He’s very nice.  He shows me how much he cares about me every day.”</p><p>“Do you have a lot in common?”</p><p>“We do.”  Albus nodded.  “We are both voracious readers, we are very interested in Wizarding politics, and we are the best duelists in the school, to name a few things.” </p><p>“Does he give you presents?”  Ariana asked.  “I thought that’s what people do when they are courting.”</p><p>“Yes.  He pays for things and he gives me lots of sweets.”  Albus’ voice dropped, giving her a conspiring look.  “And you know what?”</p><p>Ariana’s eyes widened.  “What?” </p><p>“He knows <em>all</em> my favorites.”  He reached for Ariana’s hand.  “Gellert treats me like a king.  I’m very lucky to have him.  He’s the person I’ve always been wishing for.”</p><p>“Aw,” Ariana smiled, taking Albus’ hand and squeezed it.  “I’m glad you’re so happy.  I wish I had someone to do that for me.”</p><p>“We get you sweets,” Albus feebly tried.</p><p>“That’s not what I mean and you know it.”  Ariana gave him a wistful look.  “I want to fall in love with a boy.”</p><p>“Maybe someday you will,”  Albus said, trying to be optimistic.</p><p>“Albus.”  Ariana’s gaze grew haunted.  “We both know that people like me don’t live past their teens.  And I’m not allowed to leave the house.  I’ll never get the chance to fall in love.”</p><p>“Try not to dwell on that now,” said Albus, touching her cheek as he blinked back tears.  Ari didn’t deserve her fate.  If only he’d been watching her more closely that fateful day… “We’re all together and we’re going to have a wonderful Christmas holiday.”</p><p>Ariana brightened.  “Yeah?”</p><p>“Yeah,” Albus promised, doing his best to sound cheerful.  “Now, what can I get you for Christmas?”</p><p>“I know we can’t spend much money on gifts.  Why don’t you knit me something?”  Ariana suggested.</p><p>Albus forced himself to grin.  “That I can do.  Any requests?”</p><p>“Socks.  I love all your patterns.”</p><p>“Any particular color?”</p><p>“Blue and bronze.  If I could go to Hogwarts, I’d want to be in Ravenclaw.”</p><p>“Very well.”  Albus ruffled her blonde hair.  “As much as I love attending Hogwarts, I’m glad we’re all together again like a proper family.”   Albus fervently wished he could find a cure for his sister, but so far there was no known way to detach an Obscurus from its host.   His mother had mentioned in one of her letters that a healer in France had given her hope, but Albus hadn’t had a chance to discuss it yet.</p><p>“Albus, do you love me?”  Ariana sounded hesitant.</p><p>“Always,” Albus assured her before kissing her brow.  “Never doubt it, Ari.  You’re my favorite sister, you know.”</p><p>Ariana giggled.  “I’m your <em>only</em> sister.  Can you play with me today?” </p><p>“Of course,” Albus promised, giving her a reassuring smile.  “I’d love to.”</p><p>“Are you sure?”  Ariana’s gaze was unnervingly discerning.  “Wouldn’t you rather be with Gellert?”</p><p>“I’m here for you now,” said Albus, carefully evading the question.  “If you want, I can bring Aberforth back so he can play too.”</p><p>She nodded.  “Yes, please.”</p><p>Albus stood up to find him.  “Now, what would you like to play?”</p><p>.~.</p><p>
  <em>Later that day, Bathilda Bagshot’s residence</em>
</p><p>Gellert was sitting in the living room, trying to focus on a book about the sacred twenty-eight pureblood family trees, but he hadn’t turned a page in ten minutes.  He sat on the couch, staring sadly at the page that detailed the Black family tree.  He recognized Phineas Nigellus as Headmaster of Hogwarts, his wife Ursula (nee Flint) as well as their firstborn son, Sirius Orion II.  He recognized <em>that</em> name only all too well.  Then all the names blurred before him as his mind wandered.</p><p>Where was Albus?  Instead of normally feeling his bondmate’s vibrant energy, Albus had partially shielded their connection.  Not nearly enough to cause a headache, but it was enough to concern Gellert.  If only Albus would contact him, he wouldn’t be this distracted.   His thoughts took a sudden downturn.  What if the reason Albus hadn’t spoken through the bond was because his mother had convinced him to part with Gellert?  What if Albus had decided that he was better off without him and he was shielding for that reason?  Gellert let out a little sigh.</p><p>“Knut for your thoughts?”  Bathilda asked, who was sitting at her desk near the couch.  She placed her quill aside to regard Gellert.</p><p>“Oh.  I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to disturb your work.”  Gellert gave her an apologetic look.</p><p>“You didn’t.”  She critically regarded him.  “Gellert, if you don’t mind me saying so, you look distressed.”</p><p>“Heh, I’m fine,” Gellert insisted, summoning a winning smile.  “Perhaps I just need a different book.”</p><p>Bathilda gave him a knowing look.  “If Albus doesn’t contact you before it gets dark, I want you to contact him.”</p><p>Gellert blushed and the front fell away.  Was he really that transparent?  “I-I don’t want to bother him.”</p><p>Bathilda frowned.  “I’m sure he would want to know how you’re getting on.” </p><p>“He said he needs this time to be with his family.”  Gellert looked away, not wanting her to see the tears gathering in his eyes.  “They’re more important to him than me.”</p><p>“I’m sure that’s not true,” said Bathilda.  “I say he needs to see you tonight in person, at least for a few minutes.  You’re his bondmate, Gellert.  I don’t think the separation agrees with you.”  Bathilda walked over to the couch and picked up a blanket laying on the back of the couch.  “There’s quite a chill in the air.  Why don’t you take this blanket?”  Without waiting for an answer, she tucked the fluffy red afghan blanket around Gellert’s lanky form.  </p><p>“Thanks.”  Gellert felt a little better wrapped up in the blanket.  He appreciated Bathilda’s kind gesture, but it was no substitute for Albus. </p><p>“I’m going to put the kettle on,”  Bathilda informed him.  “What kind of tea do you like?”</p><p>“You don’t have to…”  Gellert stopped at Bathilda’s stern look.   He wasn’t sure what the right answer was, so he fudged a bit.  “Surprise me.”   He tried to dive back into the book but kept reading the same paragraph over and over about how most pureblood families donated money to certain institutions to advance their own agendas. </p><p>Bathilda soon came back from the kitchen with a mug of steaming tea.  “I made mint tea.  I hope it’s to your liking.”  She handed it to Gellert, who was immediately warmed.</p><p>Gellert took a sip, savoring the feel of the hot liquid trickling down his throat.  It was a little strong for his taste, but the beverage was very welcome.   “It’s quite good.  Thank you.”  To his surprise, he found that he appreciated her mothering more than he could say.</p><p>“I know I’m not Albus, but I want to help you as much as I can.”  Bathilda sat back down at her desk and regarded him.  “I noticed you were reading a book about the pureblood families.  I would’ve thought you’d want to avoid that subject.”</p><p>“Oh, this?”  Gellert gave a tiny laugh and smoothly lied, “It’s for a report.  Do you have any similar books on the subject?  I have to list several references.”</p><p>“Let me look.”  Bathilda flicked her wand and different books slid in and out on the shelves.  “Ah.  Here we are.”  She handed Gellert a book entitled <em>Inside the Pureblood World</em>.   “This is a tell-all book written by a ladies’ maid of the Lestranges fifty years ago.  It had a very limited circulation, obviously, as the Lestranges tried to buy all the copies.  Hardly any exist now in circulation.  I don’t know if that will help you with your report but you may certainly take a look.”</p><p>“It sounds interesting,” said Gellert, his eyes lighting up.  Perhaps it would have information they could use about the Brotherhood, although he wasn’t sure such things were ever allowed to be published.  Still, it would make an interesting read.  Even a little seemingly insignificant tidbit of information could help in their quest to expose the secret society’s evil doings.  “I appreciate it.  Can I have a few days to look at it?”</p><p>“You can have as much time as you want,” Bathilda said kindly.  “And that goes for all my books.  I just ask that you return them when you are finished.”</p><p>“Don’t worry, I will,” Gellert promised.   He forced himself to open the book, wanting to have something to report to Albus when they next spoke and began to read.</p><p>.~.</p><p>It was just before dusk when Albus finally contacted him through the bond.  Gellert wanted to leap for joy as he felt the full extent of Albus’ essence, but Bathilda was still in the room so he refrained.</p><p>//Hey, Gell.  How are you, love?  Did you have a good day?//</p><p>Gellert’s chest filled with warmth as he heard that familiar voice in his mind.  //Thank Merlin!  Albus, I thought you would never contact me.//</p><p>//I told you about my family taking precedence.   I had to wait until I could find a moment to slip away to contact you.//</p><p>//I know you did.  I just thought that… it’s stupid.//  Gellert’s embarrassment seeped out over the bond, concerning Albus.</p><p>//What?//</p><p>//I thought the reason you hadn’t contacted me was because your mum convinced you to leave me.//  Gellert confessed.  //See?  Stupid.//</p><p>//Gellert.// Albus sent him a wave of reassurance through the bond, one that Gellert truly needed.  //You know I’d never leave you, no matter what my mum or anyone else said.//</p><p>//I’m sorry.  I shouldn’t have thought that.  It’s just, I’m not used to this new environment.  Bathilda is lovely but it’s still unnerving not having you there to talk to.  And when you closed the bond halfway, I didn’t know what to think.//</p><p>//I should’ve realized that.// Albus sounded guilty.  //I needed to have a tough conversation with my mum about grades and I needed all my focus to be on that.  However, after that was over, I should’ve contacted you straight away.  I spent the rest of the time with my sister and I completely forgot to fully open the bond again.  Gell, I’m so sorry!//</p><p>//It’s fine.//  Gellert was a little hurt but he was so relieved that he hadn’t done anything wrong that he immediately forgave Albus.  //You needed to be with your family and focus on them.  I support that.//</p><p>//I won’t do it again.  Please, what can I do to make it up to you?//</p><p>//Can I see you tonight?//  Gellert begged.  //Please?  I need your touch, Albus.  I crave it.//</p><p>//I need your touch too.// Albus admitted before mentally laughing.  //This is so sad, Gell.  We spent the entire train ride together earlier this morning.//</p><p>//I know.  Normally I’d laugh too, but moving into Bathilda’s is a big adjustment for me.// Gellert reminded him. </p><p>//You’re right.//  Albus’ guilt returned.  //I’ve been so focused on myself and my family that I’ve been ignoring your needs.  Aw, fuck it.  Come over to my home in two hours.  My family should be asleep by then.  I’ll meet you out front.  Bathilda can tell you where it is.//</p><p>//Thanks, darling.//  Gellert tapped into Albus’ warm blanket of mental energy and basked in it, although it wasn’t as good as being with Albus in person.  Now that he could reach for it again, he felt more confident about the state of their relationship.  //I’ll see you in a few hours, liebling.//</p><p>//Until then.  I love you, Gell.//</p><p>//Love you too, Albie.//</p><p> Gellert’s face broke out into a big smile after Albus ended their conversation. </p><p>“Did you just talk with Albus?”  Bathilda asked, noticing the change in Gellert’s demeanor.</p><p>Gellert nodded.  “We got some things straightened out.  He wants me to meet him at his house in a few hours.  Is that alright?”</p><p>“Of course!”  Bathilda beamed at her charge.  “I’m so glad you two managed to work it out.  Now, his house is just two streets over and it’s the third house on the left …”</p><p>.~.</p><p>
  <em>Later that night</em>
</p><p>Two hours after the sun had gone down, Gellert met his bondmate on his porch.  The Dumbledore home was a bit larger than Gellert had expected, but he wasn’t there to dwell on the house, which looked like it had seen better days.  Even the Christmas wreath that hung on the door looked shabby and frayed.</p><p>Albus looked rather fetching in the moonlight, his face illuminated and his auburn hair blowing in the slight wind.  It was at times like these that Gellert couldn’t believe that someone as beautiful as Albus was his.   </p><p>“Hey.”  Gellert stared bashfully at Albus.  <em>What is wrong with me?</em> <em> I get up dumped living in a new place and suddenly all my insecurities come floating back?</em></p><p>“Hey,” Albus said softly before performing their usual protective charms.  “Earlier, I should’ve made plans to meet with you tonight.”  Albus reached out and pulled his bondmate into a warm embrace. </p><p>Gellert immediately felt warmer, even though the chill in the air was biting.  He relaxed into the embrace, sighing as he inhaled Albus’ familiar scent.  “It’s alright.  You’re with me now.  As you said, your family takes precedence.”</p><p>Albus sighed, nuzzling Gellert’s neck.  “I wish it didn’t have to be that way.” </p><p>“I know.”  Gellert pulled away, staring wistfully at Albus.  “I know it’s not forever.  We’re returning to Hogwarts in two weeks.  I’ll have you all to myself then.”  Then Gellert frowned as Albus didn’t quite look him in the eye.  “What’s the matter?”</p><p>Albus’ eyes filled with tears as he glanced at Gellert.  He wasn't sure how much to tell but decided to confide in Gellert at least somewhat.  “My… my mum threatened to take my wand away.”</p><p>“<em>What</em>?” Gellert cried, clearly horrified by this demand.   If Bathilda ever tried to take his wand, Gellert wouldn't stand for it.  But Albus' situation was more complicated than his own.   “Why?”</p><p>Albus quickly explained about his mother’s growing paranoia and her negative reaction to his grades, while still trying to remain vague around Ariana’s illness. </p><p>Gellert couldn’t help note the difference between Albus’ homecoming and his own.  Bathilda had been nothing but kind and encouraging while Albus’ mother had done the exact opposite. </p><p>“I can’t believe your own mother treated you like that, like you were nothing without perfect grades,” Gellert said indignantly before he pulled Albus close.  “Your mum should be your greatest supporter.  Instead, it sounds like she’s trying to micromanage you into becoming the perfect son.”</p><p>“I’m used to it,” Albus mumbled into Gellert’s shoulder.</p><p>“You shouldn’t have to put up with that, love,” Gellert insisted.  “Besides, surely your mother knows you don’t have to have a wand to do magic.”  </p><p>“I haven’t demonstrated any wandless magic around her,” Albus confessed.  “I didn’t want to scare her.”</p><p>“<em>Scare </em>her?”  Gellert was livid.  “Your gift should be celebrated, not hidden!  Why on Earth would you hide it?”</p><p>Albus shook his head, not wanting to get into the real reason why he couldn't use magic in his house.  “It’s not a big deal.”</p><p>“Not a big deal?!"  Gellert gaped at him.  "Albus, you’re seventeen!  You're of age.  Legally, you don’t have to obey your mother any longer.”</p><p>“I do if I want to be with my family for Christmas,” Albus said quietly.  “Leave it alone, Gell.”   </p><p>“Alright.”  Gellert raised his palms in surrender.  “I’m sorry, darling.  I’ve been so concerned with my own needs I didn’t even ask you how it had gone with your mother, even though I knew you were dreading that talk.”</p><p>Albus shrugged.  “It’s alright.”</p><p>“No, it’s not.”  Gellert let out a long sigh.  “All of this could’ve been avoided if we’d used the bond like usual.  I just can’t believe that your mum was so upset over something so minor as an E.”</p><p>“<em>Minor</em>?”  Albus laughed bitterly.  “That’s a full-blown sin in my house.  Not only that, but Mum thinks you’re distracting me from making perfect grades.  I told her that I was going to bring my grade up, but nothing that I said in my defense mattered.”  Clenching his jaw, Albus wiped his gathering tears away.  “I was hoping she would accept us being together but now it doesn’t look that way.”</p><p>“Really?”  Gellert frowned.  “I thought it said in her letter that she approved of us and our bond.”</p><p>Albus nodded.  “She did.  But that was before you got sick and my grades dropped.  I’m just glad that she didn’t know I’d fallen behind in some of my other classes.  That would’ve been even worse.”  Albus shuddered.  “Why didn’t I do better, Gell?  I should’ve tried harder and-”</p><p>“No, don’t do this to yourself,” Gellert said sternly.   “Don’t beat yourself up about what could’ve been.  Albus, you did the best that you could.  That should be enough for her.  Besides, what about all the other things that you have going in your favor?  Don’t those count for something?”</p><p>Albus shook his head.  “She’s got this idea in her mind that I’m going to have trouble finding a job due to my last name.  She said she knew better than me."  Albus' voice hitched.  "Maybe she's right.”</p><p>“That’s ridiculous,” Gellert scoffed.  “Don't doubt yourself, Albus.  You’re so incredibly brilliant and powerful.  Anyone would be lucky to employ you.”</p><p>“That’s what I thought too.”  Albus’ brow furrowed.  “But maybe I’m being naïve and too optimistic.”</p><p>“You’re not, love.”  Gellert kissed his cheek and brushed back Albus’ bangs away from his face.  Their eyes connected and Gellert felt a jolt of arousal pass between them.  He’d never wanted Albus more than he had right now.  He wanted to show his bondmate how much he <em>mattered</em>.   “You have so much to offer the world, Albus.  You’ll get a great job – I know so.”</p><p>“I think you’re a little biased, but I hope you’re right.  Then I can finally start providing for my family.” Albus cleared his throat as his heart started to race.  Gellert looked like he wanted to devour him, which Albus truly wouldn’t mind at the moment.  Perhaps it would be best if he changed the subject.  “How are you and Bathilda getting on?”</p><p>“Oh!”  Gellert beamed.  “She’s wonderful.”  He quickly informed Albus about all the Christmas traditions he’d get to participate in for the first time as well as her motherly gestures.  “I can’t believe that she actually has custody of me now.  I never thought I’d get away from my father.”</p><p>Albus leaned forward and when Gellert didn’t move away, he gently rested his forehead against his bondmate’s.  “I knew you’d like her.  I wouldn’t let you go with someone if I thought they wouldn’t take good care of you.” </p><p>“I don’t know how I’ll ever repay her for becoming my guardian.”  Worry appeared on Gellert’s handsome face.  “I don’t want her to think I’m being ungrateful and send me back.  I’ve got to think of something special to do for her.”</p><p>“She won’t send you back,” Albus said firmly.  “I know that for certain.  I don’t think you need to repay her.  But, perhaps you could get her a really nice Christmas gift.”</p><p>“Good idea,” Gellert enthused.  “You know, she actually she asked what I wanted for Christmas.  I’ve never had an adult do that.”</p><p>“Of course she did.”  Albus chuckled.  “That’s the thoughtful kind of person that she is.  What did you say?”</p><p>Gellert gave him a sheepish look.  “I asked for an owl.  I hope that’s not too expensive.”</p><p>Albus nodded approvingly.  “I don’t think it is.  A personal owl would be very useful while we are collecting information on the Brotherhood.  But I wouldn’t worry about the expense.  Bathilda’s books sell extremely well.”</p><p>“That’s not the main reason I wanted one, but that definitely will be helpful.  I guess I wanted a pet, something to love when you aren’t near.”  Gellert blushed.  “Dammit.  When I say it out loud, it sounds ridiculous.”</p><p>Chuckling, Albus kissed his cheek.  “No, it doesn’t.  You want companionship and there’s nothing wrong with that.   It’s healthy, even.  Owls make great companions.  They’re low maintenance, independent, and are usually very affectionate.  Well, as long as you feed them enough,” he added.  “If you don’t, they’ll nip.”</p><p>“I’ll keep that in mind.”  Gellert gazed down at Albus’ twinkling blue eyes and couldn’t resist giving him a passionate kiss.  </p><p>“Mmm, your lips feel almost frozen.”  Albus shivered after he pulled away.  “As much as I love being with you, we should go inside before we freeze.”</p><p>“Yeah,” Gellert reluctantly agreed.   “We don’t want to catch cold and get sick over the break.  Well, I suppose this is goodnight.”</p><p>They hugged again and Gellert never wanted to let Albus go. </p><p>“You can contact me over the bond anytime,” Albus informed him.  “I never should’ve implied otherwise.”</p><p>“Thanks.”  Gellert gave Albus a besotted smile.  “I love you, Albie.  So much.”</p><p>“I love to hear you say that,” said Albus, returning his smile before gradually sobering.  “I love you as well, but more importantly, I believe you.”  He brushed back Gellert’s bangs, which had fallen over half of his face so he could see both eyes.  “And I always will, no matter what it is you tell me, no matter how strange.”</p><p>“Thanks.”  Gellert’s eyes prickled with tears as he could never have Albus say those three words enough.</p><p>“Don’t worry, love.  I’m just two blocks away if you need me,” Albus reminded him as Gellert made no move to leave.</p><p>But Gellert wasn’t quite ready to go.  “Are we going to have the chance to sleep together at all during the break?”</p><p>Albus sighed. “I doubt my mum will allow it.”</p><p>Gellert’s face fell. “But I don’t sleep well without you.”</p><p>“I know.”  Albus’ expression was flooded with guilt.  “Maybe tomorrow night?  I don’t feel right about sneaking out my first night here.”</p><p>“You wouldn’t have to.  I could stay with you.”  Gellert looked hopefully at Albus, who gently shot him down.</p><p>“I don’t know if we should risk it. If my mum caught us, it wouldn’t be good.  She might not want me to visit you at all if we are sneaking around behind her back.”</p><p>“Alright,” Gellert reluctantly relented.   “But I’ll really miss being in your arms.”</p><p>“I know.  I hate being away from you for that long.” Albus lingered in the doorway.</p><p>Gellert flushed, thinking about all the things he’d like to do to his bondmate at this moment.  “I’ve been missing your touch, your lips all afternoon and night. I want you so badly, Albus.”  His voice broke, betraying the depth of his emotions.  “Please don’t deny me that pleasure for two weeks.  I won’t make it through.  You wouldn’t do that to me, would you?”</p><p>Albus had to hand it to Gellert.  His bondmate was phenomenal at manipulation, even if it wasn’t a completely conscious effort.  “Tomorrow, love.  Somehow, we’ll sleep together tomorrow night.  That’s a promise.”</p><p>“I’ll hold you to it,” Gellert warned.</p><p>Albus stood up on his tiptoes and kissed Gellert’s forehead.  “Goodnight, love.  Give Bathilda my regards.”</p><p>“I will.”  Gellert smiled at his bondmate.  Finally, after a trying day, everything was right between them.  “ ‘Night, liebling.”</p><p>After one last kiss, Albus headed back inside the Dumbledore home. </p><p>Gellert longingly watched him go inside, chilled to the bone as flurries began to fall around him. </p><p>.~.</p><p>End Chapter 37</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>How did you like my take on Kendra and Ariana?</p><p>Let me know in the comments section below!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Exploring Their Passion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Gellert visits Diagon Alley and revels in his independence.  Albus asks Kendra to meet Gellert.  Albus and Gellert meet at the market which leads them to them giving in to their baser instincts.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I’m living up to my M rating in this one, finally, thanks to Gellert!  Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>Disclaimer:  JKR owns it.</p><p>A/N: </p><p>.~.</p><p>Chapter 38:  Exploring Their Passions</p><p>.~.</p><p>The next morning, Gellert woke up with a pounding headache.  He groaned as he wiped the sleep from his eyes.  He’d barely slept, as the nightmares had kept him up.  Not having Albus, Adalia, or even Madam Thomas around to help him through the night had taken its toll.  He dragged himself out of bed and got ready for the day, pulling on a black shirt, vest, and trousers.  He glanced in the mirror and saw a boy with a pale face and bags under his eyes.  He considered using a glamor spell but ultimately decided against it.  Albus was the only person he wanted to impress and Gellert knew it wasn’t necessary to hide his true appearance from his bondmate.</p><p>When Gellert went downstairs, Bathilda was already waiting for him in the kitchen.</p><p>“Rough night?” Bathilda asked, staring pointedly at Gellert.</p><p>“No more than usual,”  Gellert said truthfully.  Then he remembered to be polite.  “Can I make you anything?”</p><p>“Thank you but that’s not necessary, dear.”  Bathilda nodded at him.  “I already made some biscuits.  There’s also bacon and eggs, along with tea and coffee.”</p><p>“You didn’t have to,” said Gellert as his mouth began to water. </p><p>“I wanted to.  You’re my guest and I want to treat you right.  You deserve a nice breakfast.  It was no trouble,” Bathilda assured him. </p><p>Gellert smiled at her as he began to fill his plate.  “This smells wonderful.”  He poured himself a cup of black coffee in hopes it would wake him up.  He dug in, making short work of the eggs.  They ate in companionable silence as Gellert put away half of the biscuits and bacon. </p><p>“I was thinking about what we could do today,” said Bathilda.</p><p>Gellert looked up mid-bite. “Oh?”  Bathilda wanted to spend time more with him!  He didn’t have to come up with an excuse not to be alone.</p><p>“I imagine Albus needs to be with his family for most of the day, correct?”</p><p>Gellert nodded, a scowl appearing on his face.</p><p>“Not to worry.  I need to make a trip to Diagon Alley.”</p><p>“Diagon Alley?”  Gellert had never heard of it.</p><p>“It’s in a wizarding area full of restaurants and shops.  I think you’d like it there.  I need to visit the bookstore and buy some Christmas presents.  I figured that we could go together.  When we arrive, you may venture off on your own or you can stay close to me - it’s up to you.  But I wanted you to have a taste of independence, all the while knowing that you were safe with me nearby.  There will be no muggles around so you can take your wand.  How does that sound?”  Bathilda offered.</p><p>“That sounds lovely.”  Gellert gave her a grateful look.  He did want to embrace his independence but having Bathilda close would put him at ease. </p><p>“Excellent.  We’ll go right after breakfast,” she decided.</p><p>After they finished eating, ignoring Bathilda’s protests, Gellert cleaned up the kitchen.  Then it was time to leave.  Gellert made sure to put his wand up his right sleeve, just in case.  Taking Bathilda’s hand, they apparated into Diagon Alley, which was decorated for Christmas.   Wreaths adorned the shop doors, and greenery was hung from above across the street.  Several Christmas trees lined the street, the lights charmed to blink in red, white, and green.  Carolers walked by in a bunch, singing a selection of popular Christmas songs.</p><p>While Gellert gawked at the festive sight, Bathilda rummaged around in her purse to pull out a tiny coin purse filled to the brim with coins.  She patted Gellert’s shoulder and he spun around to face her.  “Here’s some money.  It’s not much, but it should be enough to buy yourself a sweet treat, a Christmas present for Albus, and something for yourself.  But be sure not to buy any books before consulting me first, as I might already have it for you to borrow.”</p><p>“No, I can’t take your money,” said Gellert, shaking his head. “You’ve done so much for me already.”</p><p>“Oh it won’t be for free,” Bathilda said cheerfully.  “I was hoping that you would go to the market for me this afternoon.”</p><p>Gellert nodded.  “I can do that, as well as anything else you ask of me.”</p><p>“You’re such a dear,” Bathilda smiled at him.  “You also already promised to decorate my house.  I think that’s plenty for you to do for now.”</p><p>“Thank you.”  Gellert looked at his great-aunt as if she’d hung the moon.  “I’ll spend it well.”</p><p>“I’m sure you will.  I’ll meet you in <em>Flourish and Blotts</em> at one-thirty.  Try to be on time.” </p><p>“I’ll be there,” Gellert promised as he pocketed the coin purse.</p><p>With that, Bathilda patted him on the head and left him standing alone in the cramped street.  As Gellert pushed through the crowd, he was reminded a little of Hogsmeade, the only other place he’d been outside of Hogwarts.  However, he’d been there with Albus as his guide. </p><p>As he strolled through the shopping district, Gellert realized that this wasn’t so bad.  He <em>could </em>do this by himself.  The longer Gellert perused the shops, the more he enjoyed his independence.  However, he did miss having someone to talk to.  He decided to contact his bondmate to see if Albus could talk for a bit.</p><p>//Albus?  You there?//</p><p>Albus responded immediately.  //Morning, Gell!  How’s your day going?//</p><p>//Great!  You’ll never guess where I am.//</p><p>//Where?//</p><p>//Diagon Alley!  Bathilda had some shopping to do, so she brought me along.//</p><p>//How marvelous!  Although I was hoping to take you there myself.// Albus projected a bit of disappointment over the bond.</p><p>//Oh, I’d love to come back again with you.// Gellert assured him.  //Merlin, this place is so… magical.//</p><p>//Isn’t it?//  Albus sent an equivalent of a smile.  //I have many fond memories there.//</p><p>//What are you up to today?//</p><p>Albus sighed.  //I’m going to work on my mum.  See if I can’t get her to agree to meet you.//</p><p>//I’d like that.//</p><p> //Did you have nightmares?//</p><p>//Yeah.//  Gellert confessed.</p><p>//Don’t worry, I’ll sleep with you tonight.  Somehow.//</p><p>//I’d<em> love</em> to sleep with you.//  Gellert teased.</p><p>Albus mentally groaned.  //Not like that.  Gellert, you are incorrigible.//</p><p>//Is it a crime to want to sleep with my bondmate?//</p><p>//You’re fighting a losing battle, Gell.//</p><p>//Oh yeah?//</p><p>Gellert was so focused on his conversation, he almost ran right into one of his Gryffindor friends.  He wasn’t sure what to do.  Should he apologize and keep walking?  The last thing he wanted to do was bug his friend. </p><p>“Gellert!”  Shacklebolt waved him over.  He was accompanied by two younger dark-skinned boys.  Gellert identified them as Shacklebolt’s younger brothers.  He was probably tasked with watching them.</p><p>//Albus, Shacklebolt is here.  Can I talk to you later?//</p><p>//Of course, love.   Have fun.//</p><p>Shacklebolt grinned and offered his hand, which Gellert shook.  “This is a surprise.  What are you doing here in Britain?  Don’t you live in Germany?”</p><p>Gellert tensed.  He hadn’t thought about if it had been publicized that his father was no longer his guardian.   “I’m visiting my great-aunt in Godric’s Hollow.”</p><p>“Neat,” Shacklebolt nodded.  “Well, you can walk with us if you want.”</p><p>“I’d like that.  I’m not very familiar with this area.”  Gellert smiled, relieved his friend hadn’t heard about Bathilda’s court battle with his father.  Perhaps it hadn’t been publicized. </p><p>“I’d love to be your guide,” Shacklebolt enthused.  “How has your holiday been so far?”</p><p>“It’s been excellent.  My great-aunt has been nothing but kind to me.  You might’ve heard of her - Bathilda Bagshot.”</p><p>Shacklebolt looked impressed.  “Merlin, you’re staying with the famous author?  And you’re related?  Wicked!  What's she like?”</p><p>Gellert and Shacklebolt chatted amongst themselves until he led them to the joke shop.  They entered, causing the silver bells around the doorknob to jingle. </p><p>“Wow, this is amazing!  I’ve never been in a joke shop,” Gellert confessed as he glanced around.   It was completely packed with young people, mostly ones that Gellert recognized from school.</p><p>Shacklebolt’s eyes widened.  “Never?  What a terrible existence you must’ve lived.  Let me show you around.”  He showed Gellert a few of the most popular items, including dungbombs, hiccough sweets, frog’s spawn soap, nose-biting teacups, and sugar quills.  Shacklebolt picked up a few dungbombs.  “I’d appreciate it if you wouldn’t tell Albus about these.”</p><p>Gellert chuckled.  “You don’t have to worry.  Albus would never report a fellow Gryffindor unless he was forced to.  He’s extremely biased against his house.”  He motioned to a sugar quill.  “Do you think Albus would like one?”</p><p>“I’m sure he would.  He’s obsessed with sweets.”  Shacklebolt grinned.  “You’re such a good friend to him.  I know that Albus enjoys spending time with me and his seventh year Gryffindor friends, but he’s never really had a true challenger before.  You really bring out the best in him.  I’ve never seen him so happy as he’s been for most of this term.”</p><p>“Thanks.” Gellert tried not to blush.  “He’s a good friend to me as well.”</p><p>“You know, you’re very lucky,” Shacklebolt said offhandedly.</p><p>Gellert’s heart leaped into his chest.  Had Shacklebolt had discovered the truth about him and Albus?  “Why do you say that?”</p><p>Shacklebolt rolled his eyes.  “As if you don’t know.  You’re courting Bianca Nott!  She’s the prettiest girl in school by far.  My friends all thought she was off-limits for good when she was courting Flint, but after they broke up, we were all vying for her attention.  But I’m not surprised she picked you.  You looked like the perfect pureblood couple at the ball.”</p><p>“Thank you,” Gellert said smoothly, relieved his relationship with Albus was safe.  “She a very nice girl.  We had a lovely time at the ball.”</p><p>“Nice?” Shacklebolt scoffed.  “Come on, Gellert, you can do better than that.  She’s certainly got a set on her.  Did you get to take a peek?  My friends are dying to know.”</p><p>Gellert visibly recoiled, taking a step back which was difficult in the crowded shop.  “That’s rather rude of you.”</p><p>“We don’t mean anything by it,” Shacklebolt insisted.  “That’s just how my friends and I talk.  In fact, Bianca is ranked number one on our list.  Like I said, you’re lucky.”</p><p>Gellert blinked.  “List?”</p><p>Shacklebolt chuckled.  “Don’t tell me you and Albus haven’t made a list ranking the girls in sixth and seventh year by attractiveness?”</p><p>“No, we haven’t,” said Gellert.  He tried very hard not to laugh, even though this conversation was grating on his nerves.  <em>Albus and I ranking girls?  Yeah right.   </em></p><p>“Huh.  Well, you and Albus always did seem to be more mature than the rest of us.”</p><p>“Perhaps,” Gellert considered.  He hoped he wasn’t overstepping his boundaries, but he couldn’t keep quiet, not about this.  “You should know that Bianca shouldn’t be treated like a piece of meat.  She’s a living, breathing person.  There’s so much more to her than looks if you ever bothered to find out.  Same with the girls in my study group.  Same with Justine Finch, who I saw you eyeing right before we left school.  I can’t believe you and your friends would be so thoughtless.”</p><p>Shacklebolt looked down at his feet.  “You know, it never really set right with me.”</p><p>Gellert quirked an eyebrow.  “What didn’t?”</p><p>“Saying such things about girls.  Deep down, I knew it was disrespectful, but I did it anyway.”</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>Shacklebolt sighed.  “Because I wanted to fit in with my friends.”</p><p>Gellert rolled his eyes.  “Are you serious?  You’re one of the most popular boys at school.” </p><p>“Yes, but if I didn’t participate, I’d get made fun of,” Shacklebolt winced.  “When I say it out loud like that it sounds bad.”</p><p>Then Gellert had a horrible thought.  “Was Elphias a part of this?”</p><p>“Sometimes he was.  But not lately,” Shacklebolt informed him.  “He usually makes an excuse to leave when we talk like that.”</p><p><em>That’s good at least.</em>  Gellert frowned.  “I can understand you appreciating a girl’s looks, but objectifying them by rank goes too far.  Bianca doesn’t deserve that – no girl does.  You know, you can nip this in the bud.  It only takes one person to stand up for something in a group of people and then others will follow.”</p><p>“I’ll think about it,” Shacklebolt promised.  “I guess I shouldn’t ask how far you got with her.”</p><p>“No, you shouldn’t,” Gellert said seriously.  “But I will tell you we are going slow.  Bianca had a bad experience in her last relationship and I’m letting her set the pace.  She deserves that.  Every girl does if they ask for it.”</p><p>“Gellert, you are a better man than I,” said Shacklebolt with a little bow. </p><p>“Not really,” said Gellert, shaking his head.  “You can change how you think and talk about women.  Just think about if circumstances were reversed.  Would you like to be the butt of a joke, or reduced to the status of an object?”</p><p>“No,” Shacklebolt whispered. </p><p>“Then just keep that in mind.”</p><p>“I’m sorry I insulted your girlfriend.”  Shacklebolt looked even more uncomfortable.  “No hard feelings?”</p><p>“No hard feelings.”  Gellert clapped Shacklebolt on the back.  “Well, I’ll see you later.  I’m going to visit the ice-cream parlor.”</p><p>“See you at school.”  Shacklebolt nodded at him and they parted ways.</p><p>As he headed towards his destination, Gellert ruminated on that conversation.  He knew he couldn’t judge his friend.  Gellert assumed that if he hadn’t experienced his dark past, if he hadn’t been objectified by members of the Brotherhood, he’d be right there with Shacklebolt making a list, only it would be ranking the boys based only on looks and sex appeal.  Gellert was glad he’d skipped that kind of juvenile behavior, as he found he had little patience for it. </p><p>A few minutes later, Gellert came upon his destination.  He entered <em>Fortescue’s Ice-Cream Parlor</em> and ordered one scoop of vanilla, the cheapest thing on the menu.   It came in a silver dish and a tiny spoon.  He snagged a table with a perfect view of the street.  Gellert slowly savored his ice cream as the shoppers bustled past, their arms laden with brightly wrapped packages.  He wished he knew what he could get Albus and Bathilda.  Perhaps he should just ask them, but what if they wanted to be surprised?  Gellert didn’t want to fuck up his first Christmas away from his father.  He was so lost in thought, he didn’t realize that someone had come to a stop in front of him.</p><p>“Gellert!”  Posey waved cheerfully at him.  “May I sit with you?”</p><p>“Hello, Posey.”  Gellert smiled at the girl and gestured to the empty chair across from him.  “Please, join me.  Are you having a good holiday?”</p><p>Posey brightened as she sat down.  “The best.  My family has already set me up with someone new!”</p><p>“Ah.  Well, best of luck to you,” said Gellert with a nod.  <em>That was quick</em>.  “You deserve only the best.”</p><p>“Thanks,” Posey said quietly before her eyes sparkled with mischief.  “I heard you had to escort a drunk Albus Dumbledore back to his bedroom.”  She shook her head.  “That’s rotten luck.  I thought you would’ve wanted to spend the whole night with your lady love.”</p><p>“Uh…”  Gellert swallowed nervously, trying to come up with an excuse.  “Oh, well, Albus got very drunk because he found out Adalia is leaving.”</p><p>“She broke up with him at the ball?” Posey squealed.   “Oh my!”</p><p>“No, Adalia isn’t leaving Albus,” Gellert corrected her.  “She’s just interning at St. Mungo’s during next semester.  But be sure to keep that under wraps.”</p><p>“Oh. I won’t tell, said Posey.  As she was a known gossip, Gellert didn’t believe her one bit. “So did you kiss Bianca?”</p><p>“Not yet,” Gellert said truthfully.   He wondered if he’d ever be put in a position like Albus had, where he’d had to kiss Adalia in front of an audience.  He suppressed a shudder.  Kissing someone other than Albus, boy <em>or</em> girl, sounded awful.</p><p>“You didn’t?  Why not?” </p><p>Gellert shrugged.  “I didn’t want to rush her.  It was just a first date.”</p><p>“That is so sweet,” Posey sighed.  “Gellert, you are the perfect gentleman.”</p><p>Gellert grinned at her and gave a little bow.  “Thank you.”  He took another bite.</p><p>Posey eagerly leaned forward.  “So, are you and Bianca going to get married?”</p><p>“Married?”  Gellert almost choked on his ice cream.  “Pardon me?”</p><p>“You’re courting are you not?”</p><p>“Yes, but that doesn’t mean that we’re going to get married.”  Gellert shivered, thinking about how much it would devastate Albus if he was forced to marry a girl.  “I’m only fifteen!”</p><p>“But surely you know that’s what purebloods do,” Posey reminded him.  “You court at school and then you get married.  Then you have lots of children.”</p><p>“Children?  That’s rather presumptuous.”  Gellert swallowed nervously.  “We just had our first date.  There’s no need to rush things.”  Gellert had always vowed never to have children, not after what he’d been put through.  If the Brotherhood ever heard he had a child, there would be nowhere to hide to keep them safe.  He would never allow his offspring to suffer the same fate.</p><p>“But your fathers arranged it, did they not?”</p><p>Gellert shook his head.  “No, I asked her out on my own.”</p><p>“Ah.”  Posey’s expression fell.  “Well, her father must be very pleased with the match.”</p><p>“I suppose.”  He pushed his empty bowl aside.  “So who is your new beau?”</p><p>To his dismay, Mercury Flint appeared at his table before she could answer.  “Me.”</p><p>“<em>You</em>?!”  Gellert glared at his rival.   He turned to his friend, anxiously leaning forward as he hissed, “You can’t be serious.  Posey, you don’t want to court this loser.”</p><p>“Posey, don’t listen to him,” Flint growled.  “He’s just sore that I dated his girlfriend first.”</p><p>“No, I’m not,” Gellert insisted.  “Posey, Bianca told me that he hit her.  <em>Repeatedly.</em>  You shouldn’t be with him or else the same thing will happen to you.”</p><p>“I know I’ve made mistakes in the past.”  Flint hung his head.  “But, Posey, trust me - I’m a changed man.  It just took the right girl to help me see it.”</p><p>Posey beamed as she took Flint’s hand.  “See?  Don’t worry, Gellert.  We’re already in love.  He even got me these.  Aren’t they pretty?”  She gestured to her gleaming diamond earrings.</p><p>Gellert had no doubt that they were real.   He swallowed several unkind statements.  “Then I wish you both the best of luck.”</p><p>“Come on, Posey, we wouldn’t want to be late to meet my parents.  Let’s go.”  Flint took her by the arm and pulled.</p><p>“Ow,” she pouted.  “Well, it was good seeing you, Gellert.  Have a lovely holiday.”</p><p>“You too,” Gellert echoed.  He watched as Flint manhandled Posey out into the street before melting into the crowd.  Gellert shook his head at Flint’s actions.  He glanced over at the clock in the corner in the room and found he had some time to kill.</p><p>After thanking the owner and returning his dish, Gellert left and headed into the street.  He wondered if he should’ve handled that situation differently.  He’d tried to warn Posey, but it hadn’t helped.  He didn’t have to be a Seer to know that Flint would treat Posey the same way he treated Bianca – like an object.  For all Shacklebolt’s talk, Gellert knew that he would never disrespect a woman to her face or treat her badly.  And his friend was right – Gellert was lucky, just not in the way that Shacklebolt believed.  Having Albus’ unconditional love was a million times better than any superficial relationship that existed in pureblood families. </p><p>He decided not to dwell on the couple, knowing there was nothing he could do at the moment.  His thoughts turned to Albus instead and what it would be like to meet his family.</p><p>.~.</p><p>Minutes later, Gellert happened across a clothing shop, <em>Twilfitt and Tattings</em>.  He stared at the window display and a black greatcoat caught his eye.  It was 25% off.  Gellert looked down at his own brown woolen coat.  It was a little short, as he’d grown during the semester, much to Albus’ dismay.  The material was coarse, and it scratched his neck.  Although his clothes were of high quality, his father had never bothered to buy him a new coat, sending him to school with one that had belonged to another chosen child years ago.   Gellert supposed he could transfigure it to fit his needs, but when he looked at the greatcoat in the window, he felt drawn to it.</p><p>The long coat really fit his style, and would look magnificent paired with his black high heeled boots.  Gellert imagined that Albus would find him delectable in it, which was more than enough motivation to try it on.  He went inside the store and was greeted warmly by a salesman. </p><p>After removing his own, Gellert asked to try on the coat.   He was enveloped by the soft cotton material and almost sighed aloud as warmth surrounded him.  The coat was of excellent quality and Gellert felt very stylish indeed.  The salesman directed Gellert to look in the viewing mirror, and Gellert was struck by his own beauty.   He’d never noticed it before.  The bags under his eyes had faded and his face wasn’t quite so pale.  Gellert wasn’t sure why but wearing the coat gave him new confidence.  He slowly twirled around, the dark coat billowing out around him.</p><p>Gellert glanced down at the price tag.  He pulled out Bathilda’s money from his pocket and found that he had more than enough to cover the cost, thanks to Bathilda’s generous gift.  But should he buy it?  Was that being too impulsive?  Bathilda had said to buy something for himself, but perhaps this was too extravagant.   Was he really qualified to make this decision on his own?  He toyed with the idea of bringing Bathilda to the shop to get her permission, but the decided against it. <em> I can do this on my own.  </em></p><p>“I’ll take it.”  Gellert’s voice was filled with authority as the salesman beamed at him.  </p><p>“Very good, sir.  Would you like me to box it for you?”</p><p>“No thank you, I’ll wear it home.”  Gellert smiled as the salesman rang it up.  They exchanged coins and then Gellert was free to wear his new coat.  <em>So this is what shopping feels like.</em>  Gellert stood tall as he re-entered the street, heading for <em>Flourish and Blotts</em>.  And if he happened to turn several heads along the way, so be it.</p><p>.~.</p><p>Bathilda was waiting for Gellert when he arrived at the bookshop.   “Oh, Gellert, don’t you look handsome!”  She cooed as he entered the store all decked out in his new purchase.  “You needed a proper coat, and this one fits you like a glove.  That was a good decision, love.”</p><p>Gellert blushed a bit as he hugged himself, reveling in the soft material.  “Thank you. I still have some money left over, but not much.  It was pretty expensive.”</p><p>“Not to worry.  I wanted you to get something nice for yourself,” she insisted before lowering her voice.  “I have a suggestion about a book for Albus.  I have a copy but I think it would be useful for both of you to own.”</p><p>She handed a book to him, entitled <em>The Intricacies of Soulbonds.  </em>“It has everything you need to know about managing a bond and all of its different uses.”</p><p>Gellert smiled.  “It sounds perfect.  May I?”  He took the book from her and stood in line to buy it.  <em>Albus is going to love this!  We can learn more about our connection and how to use it.</em></p><p>As soon as he was finished with his purchase, he handed the rest of the money back to Bathilda, although it wasn’t much. </p><p>She wasted no time and apparated them home.  Gellert wanted to dive into the book straight away, but he remembered his promise.   “Do you have a list of items you need from the market?” </p><p>“You remembered.”  Bathilda smiled.  “Yes.  But be sure to buy a sweet treat for Albus.  I always have one around in case he visits.  Not that he needs any extra enticement to visit, eh?”  She winked at him and Gellert grinned.   Bathilda handed him her quite extensive list and gave him directions to the market.</p><p>“If you hurry, you can make it home before dinner time.  I’ll prepare something for us to eat.  Hopefully, you can visit Albus after that.”</p><p>“Yes, hopefully,” said Gellert.  “I’ll be back soon.”  He headed out the door, determined to complete his task to the best of his ability so Bathilda would be proud of him.</p><p>.~.</p><p>While Gellert was enjoying himself in Diagon Alley, Albus sat down with his mother once again.  This time Albus swore that no matter what she said, he wouldn’t get upset.  He vowed to keep his emotions under control so he could ask his mother about inviting Gellert over to meet her.  He imagined it would put his mother at ease to finally meet his soulmate, instead of having a question mark whenever Albus spoke of Gellert.</p><p>He met his mother in the parlor after they’d shared a tense breakfast with his siblings.</p><p>“Albus.  Are you ready to continue our talk like civilized people?”  Kendra asked.</p><p>“Yes, Mother.  I’m sorry I overreacted yesterday.”  Albus exuded his usual calm.  He clasped his hands and placed them in his lap.  “It won’t happen again.”</p><p>“What did you wish to speak to me about?”</p><p>“Mum, I want Gellert to meet you,” Albus declared.  </p><p>Kendra narrowed her eyes.  “You do?  Where?”</p><p>Albus blinked.  “Here, of course.”</p><p>“You want to bring in a stranger into this house, where your sister could go off at any moment.  Albus, we’ve never had a visitor in this house since your father…”  Kendra trailed off.</p><p>“Gellert is not a stranger,” Albus couldn’t help from prickling at her casual dismissal of his love.  “He’s my bondmate and I trust him with my life.  He wouldn’t even have to interact with Ariana.  She could stay upstairs in her room with Abe during that time.”</p><p>“Have you told him the truth about her?”  Kendra asked sharply.</p><p>“Of course not,” said Albus, flooded with guilt as he thought of how he was this close to telling Gellert.  “Although I don’t like lying to him.  He’s starting to ask questions.”</p><p>Kendra crossed her arms.  “Albus, sometimes we have to make sacrifices for the greater good of this family.”</p><p>“I know that,” Albus insisted.  “But he’s not a risk to Ariana.  I only want him to come for about fifteen minutes and then I’ll send him on his way.  Please, Mum.  It would mean the world to me, and to him if you would welcome him into our family.”</p><p>“Gellert is <em>not</em> part of this family,” Kendra shot him a pointed glare.  “Just because he’s your bondmate doesn’t mean he’s part of our family by default.”  </p><p>Tears gathered in the corner of Albus’ eyes as his mother’s words cut through his walls that he’d erected every time he spoke with her.  “It really hurts to hear you say that.  Gellert is an extension of me.  By refusing to accept him, it feels like you don’t want <em>me</em> to be a part of this family.  Mum, Gellert is such a sweet person.  He’d never hurt anyone.  He’s loyal and brave and if you’d only meet him you’d see that.  I know you want to protect Ariana from harm, but Gellert is not a threat to our family.”</p><p>Kendra shot him a frosty glare.  “I can’t have him asking me questions about your sister.”</p><p>“He won’t if I ask him not to,” Albus insisted.  “Please.  I want you to get to know him over the break.  You won’t have that chance again until the summer.  I think it would put you at ease to meet him so you wouldn’t have to worry about me being with someone who is a stranger to you.  I’d even tell him to leave his wand at home so he won’t do magic in the house, just in case.  Would that make you feel better?”  </p><p>“It would.” </p><p>Albus bravely continued on, even though Kendra’s stare had grown more penetrating.  “Mum, I’m going to be with Gellert for the rest of my life.  You’ll have to meet him eventually.  If you refuse to meet with him over the break, Gellert will think he’s done something wrong.  He’s had a rough life with his father and I don’t want to put him through any more pain if I can help it.  Please.  Just visit with him for about fifteen minutes.”</p><p>“Very well.”  Kendra nodded.  “I wish to see if he’s worthy of my son.”  She narrowed her eyes.  “I have very high standards for someone who is… <em>with</em> you, Albus.  Tell me more about him.”</p><p>Albus’ eyes lit up when he spoke of his bondmate.  “He’s a pureblood, but he doesn’t agree with pureblood ideals.  He’s well-liked at Hogwarts, by teachers and classmates.  He’s extremely intelligent and very powerful - he can even challenge me in Dueling Club.  And I love him very much.”</p><p>“I see.”  Kendra gave him a curt nod.  “It sounds like from this and what Aberforth told me in his letter that you are well-matched.”</p><p>Albus smiled.  “Yes, we are.  Can we invite him over after dinner tonight?  I’ll cook, you can just relax and let Aberforth and I take care of everything.  We’ll be sure to clean up before Gellert comes over.”  He knew that was crucial to mention, as Kendra always wanted the house to be immaculate – at least on the inside.</p><p>“I suppose so,” Kendra said slowly.  “But only if Ariana stays upstairs in her room while he’s here with Aberforth.  I cannot stress that enough, Albus.”</p><p>Albus nodded.  He had hoped that Gellert would get to meet Ariana at some point over the break, but it seemed that wouldn’t be happening now.  “I’m sure Aberforth will be happy to watch her,” said Albus.  “He’s not very fond of Gellert.”</p><p>Kendra raised an eyebrow.  “Oh?”</p><p>“It’s not Gellert’s fault,” Albus defended his bondmate, wishing he hadn’t let that slip.  “Abe’s mainly worried about Gellert’s father and what he might do to our family if he found out that Gellert and I are together.   Are… are you worried about that?”</p><p>“I highly doubt it will come to that.  Besides, it would take an assailant at least five minutes to get past our wards, giving me time to escape with Ariana if need be.  And I can more than handle myself in a fight,” Kendra assured him.  “Don’t worry about us, Albus.”  </p><p>“I’ll always worry about you,” said Albus, his expression somber.  “I hate leaving you here without any help.”</p><p>“Bathilda does what she can.”</p><p>“I know, but it’s not the same.”  Albus sounded wistful.  “This semester can’t go by fast enough.”</p><p>“Don’t wish your life away, Albus.”  Kendra had never sounded so defeated to Albus than she did at that moment.  “You should savor every moment.  You never know when those you love might be taken from you.”</p><p>“Yes, Mother,” Albus said quietly.  Another silence fell between them.  </p><p>Kendra eventually cleared her throat.  “You should owl Gellert.  It’s only polite to give him enough notice if he is to visit after dinner.”</p><p>Albus didn’t budge.</p><p>“Albus?”</p><p>“There’s no need for me to send an owl, Mother.  I can speak to Gellert directly with my mind,” Albus gently reminded her.</p><p>“Right.” Kendra shook her head.  “That’s going to take some getting used to.  Do you speak to him while you’re conversing with someone else?”  She frowned.  “Are you speaking with him right now?”</p><p>“No.  We try not to, especially if it’s important to pay attention to the person in front of us.  I told him that I needed to spend time with my family, and he will honor that,” Albus promised.   </p><p>“Good.”</p><p>Then Albus asked a question that he wasn’t sure he wanted to know the answer.  “Are you upset that Gellert and I are both boys?”</p><p>“I was at the beginning,” she admitted.  “No parent would want a life for their child that would be difficult, as yours will be going down this road.  But I’ve had many years to get used to the idea.  Just as long as <em>you keep it a secret</em>.  As you’re of age, I don’t need to tell you about the threat of Azkaban if you were caught.”</p><p>“No, you don’t.”  </p><p>They automatically glanced at the grandfather clock, where Percival’s name rested on ‘prison’.  </p><p>A heaviness hung in the air, as it always did when Percival was mentioned.  Albus tried to diffuse it.  “Thank you for letting me invite Gellert.   How about I go to the market for you after lunch?”  Albus offered.  “We need to replenish our food supply.”  He wasn’t sure why, but something told Albus that it would be important for him to visit the market this afternoon.</p><p>“That would be lovely,” said Kendra.  “I’ll make you a list.  If that is all.”  She nodded at her eldest son and left the parlor.   </p><p>Albus sighed.  He knew it was ridiculous, but he wished for some form of physical contact from his mother.  It didn’t have to be a hug, even a pat on the arm would do.  But it wasn’t to be.  Physical contact was reserved for Ariana alone.  He just had to accept that.  At least he had Gellert, who would hold him as long as he needed, no questions asked. </p><p>.~.</p><p>
  <em>Later that day, at the market</em>
</p><p>Armed with his mother’s long list, Albus entered the open-air market.  He was headed for the produce when he spotted a familiar mop of golden curls from the back.  However, the person was not wearing Gellert’s brown coat.  Was it possible that Albus was mistaken?</p><p>//Gell?  Is that you?//</p><p>Gellert turned around to face his bondmate.  Smiling broadly he winked at Albus, whose heart leaped into his throat at the dashing sight of Gellert in his new black coat.  “Do you like it?  I bought it earlier today.”  Gellert gave a little twirl and a smug look, shamelessly modeling the coat for his bondmate. </p><p>// You look very suave, darling.  I can’t wait to get it off you.//  Albus blushed.  “It suits you.”  It looked like he might have some competition if Gellert was going to turn out to be a fashionable dresser.   That excited him more than he wanted to admit. </p><p>“Thank you.”  Gellert gave him a bow.  “How did you know I’d be here?”</p><p>“I didn’t.  I just had a feeling that I needed to go to the market this afternoon and I offered to do so for my mum.”  Albus grinned at him.  “Somehow I must’ve picked up that you were thinking about going to the market.  You managed to project an unconscious thought to me.  That’s incredible!”</p><p>“You did it on the train about the pumpkin pasty,” Gellert reminded him.</p><p>“Yes, but we were sitting across from each other then.  We were much farther apart today.  Like I said – incredible.”</p><p>Gellert nodded.  “It certainly is.”  //Evidence that our minds are so closely linked together makes me want to jump you.//</p><p>Albus laughed nervously, as the urge to kiss Gellert was quite strong.  “I should really get on with my shopping.”</p><p>“Don’t let me stop you,” Gellert winked.  “How about we do it together?  Let me see your list.”</p><p>After they joined forces, Albus managed to get his shopping done in half the time.  “Well, this was quite productive.”</p><p>Gellert beamed at him.  “I live to please.  How was your conversation with your mum?”</p><p> “It went well enough.  I meant to tell you that you can meet her tonight,” Albus happily informed him.  “Mum says you can come over after dinner.  However, it will <em>just</em> be my mum.  I think she wants to get to know you before she will let you see Ariana – that is <em>if </em>she will let you see Ariana.”  Albus gave an apologetic shrug.  “She doesn’t trust people easily so if she doesn’t warm up to you, don’t take it personally.”</p><p>“That’s fine.  I’m glad I’ll get to meet her.”  Gellert stood closer to him than what was acceptable and breathed into Albus’ ear.  “Albus, I want to take you so hard right now.”</p><p>Swallowing hard, Albus took a step back away from his bondmate.  Truly, Gellert had no regard for personal space.  //Gell, not in public!//</p><p>//Then come with me after we’re done.  Promise.//</p><p>//Alright.  I promise.//</p><p>While they fell into line, Albus couldn’t stop sneaking searing glances at Gellert.  After they paid for their groceries, Gellert led Albus into a deserted alleyway not far from the market.  He placed his bagged purchases safely nearby on the frozen ground, prompting Albus to do the same. </p><p>Gellert took Albus’ right hand in his and gently stroked it, his thumb caressing Albus’ palm.  “Albie, please.”  Gellert’s voice was an octave lower than usual, which did curious things to Albus’ nether regions.  “I need this.  Don’t you?”</p><p>“We can’t,” Albus feebly tried even as they helped each other out of their coats and tossed them on top of their purchases.</p><p>“We can.  Don’t deny me when we both clearly want this.”  Gellert cast the necessary concealment and silencing enchantments around them before pulling him in for a bruising kiss. </p><p>Closing his eyes, Albus moaned as he moved against Gellert.  He eagerly opened his mouth when Gellert’s tongue asked for entrance.  //Gellll.  Need you.  So badly!//</p><p>//I know, liebling.  I need you too.//</p><p>Their tongues swirled and tangled and Albus couldn’t keep from moaning his encouragement.  What was wrong with him?  He was never this vocal.  But for some reason, he was ridiculously turned on.  It was probably the damn coat that started it. </p><p>//Nothing’s wrong with you.//  Gellert soothed while letting out a little moan of his own.  //Nothing, my darling.  Just let go.//</p><p>Albus sighed into the kiss.  He really <em>could</em> let go.  Gellert was his life, his soul, his love… Gellert was everything.  Gellert knew him inside and out.  Gellert learned his terrible flaws but he loved him anyway.  There was no greater gift. </p><p>As the kiss grew more heated, Gellert managed to unbutton his bondmate’s collar.  He licked his way down Albus’ neck, leaving behind a little love bite.  Albus threw back his head in pleasure, giving Gellert better access as he somehow managed to unbutton his shirt the rest of the way.   //Yessss.//</p><p>After a few minutes of sweet torture, Gellert nibbled his way down Albus’ chest to finally latch on to a nipple. </p><p>Albus whimpered as the sensation went straight toward his cock, which was already hardening.  “Ohhhh.” </p><p>“You like that?” Gellert whispered as he licked at Albus’ pert nipple.   “It looks like you do.”  He reached for Albus’ crotch, gently cupping Albus’ erection through the fabric.  </p><p>“Gell, <em>please</em>.”  Albus bucked up into Gellert’s hand as his boyfriend resumed kissing him.  He didn’t know exactly what he was asking for, he just wanted Gellert to keep touching him.  To Albus’ dismay, Gellert removed his hand.  But then Gellert pushed against him so that Albus could feel his own hard length.  Albus had felt it before when they were curled up together, but never when they were face to face. </p><p>“Shit, Gell, we can’t,” Albus moaned, wanting nothing more than to experience that delicious friction.</p><p>“We can,” Gellert insisted as he ground against Albus, holding him tightly.  “Ah, Albus, mein liebling! Please, I’ve wanted this ever since I’d laid eyes on you.” </p><p>But something gave Albus pause.  He didn’t want the first time to find completion with Gellert to be in a dank alleyway, barely hidden from public view. </p><p>“Wait, that’s enough,” Albus cried, trying to pull away even though every sensation in his body protested against that action.</p><p>“Alright.”  Breathing hard, Gellert immediately released his bondmate.  As much as he wanted this, it was an absolute must that Albus was a willing participant.</p><p>Albus too was out of breath.  His face burned as he looked at Gellert, looking for disappointment or even anger in his eyes.   He found none.</p><p>“I’m sorry, love.”  Gellert took Albus’ hand in his, needing some sort of contact.  He nervously chuckled.  “I didn’t mean to push you.  Too much?”</p><p>Albus nodded.  “Yeah.  I don’t want the first time that we do that to be here.”</p><p>//That’s fine, darling.//</p><p>//Thanks.  Sorry I put you in this state.//</p><p>Gellert gave him a wicked grin.  //It’s certainly not the first time.//</p><p>//Yes, but now we’re… you know.  In the street.//  Albus nervously chewed on his lower lip.  //Rather inconvenient, you know.//</p><p>“Hmm,” Gellert considered.  It seemed a distraction was in order.  “I’ve got it.  Mercury Flint.”</p><p>Albus made an icky face.  “Ew.  Why’d you bring him up… oh.”  //It’s working.  Thanks.//</p><p>“You’re welcome,” said Gellert, as his erection also flagged thinking of their mutual enemy.  “Actually, Albus, we might have a problem.  I ran into Posey Parkinson when I was visiting Diagon Alley and-”</p><p>“She confessed her love for you?”  Albus winced.  “Shit, I meant to tell you about that, but during all the excitement I forgot.”</p><p>“No, what I was going to say was… hang on, she’s in love with me?”  Gellert sighed.  “Oh boy.”  Flint had no doubt played on her vulnerabilities.  It must’ve been the perfect time for him to swoop in and sweep poor Posey off her feet.</p><p>“Yes.  She came to me the night of the Yule Ball and asked if there was any hope that you might love her back.”  Albus winced.  “I hated dashing her dreams but I had to be truthful.”</p><p>“That must’ve been a fun conversation.”  Gellert shuddered.  “How did you answer?”</p><p>“I told her you were in a committed relationship and that would never change.  Naturally, she assumed I meant Bianca.”</p><p>“That would definitely explain it,” said Gellert, rolling his eyes.  “I had Flint on the brain because I also ran into him.  And guess what?  He and Posey are courting now.”</p><p>“Damn,” Albus cursed.  “Did you tell her how Flint hit Bianca?”</p><p>“Of course I did.  She didn’t listen.”  Gellert rubbed his temples as if a headache was coming on.  “She’s going to be another victim of abuse and there’s nothing I can do.”</p><p>“Perhaps we can get Bianca to talk to her when school starts again?”  Albus suggested.  “Maybe she’d listen to another girl more than she’d listen to you.”</p><p>“That’s a good idea,” Gellert praised him.  “I hope that works.  And there’s another thing you should know - Posey thinks Bianca and I are going to get married.”</p><p>“What?” Albus gasped.  “Married?! You’ve only gone on one date.”</p><p>Gellert sighed.  “That’s what<em> I</em> said.  But now everyone knows we’re courting and you know what purebloods think whey they court each other.”</p><p>“Let’s not worry about it now,” said Albus.  “But it <em>is</em> going to be a big change when we return to school.  You’ll have a girlfriend and mine won’t be there.”</p><p>“Yeah.” Gellert blew out a breath.  “When I offered to be Bianca’s boyfriend I don’t think I really thought it through.  I just wanted to get her father off her back.”</p><p>“Maybe you could claim to have a private relationship where you show affection behind closed doors,” Albus suggested.  “That worked for Adalia and me.”</p><p>Gellert laughed heartily at that.  “Are you kidding?  I flirted outrageously with girls I wasn’t even interested in.  I’ll have to be over-the-top with Bianca or else people won’t buy it.”</p><p>“Oh,” Albus said glumly.</p><p>Gellert raised an eyebrow.  “Don’t tell me you’re jealous.”</p><p>“Not about that,” Albus chuckled.  “It’s selfish.  I’m going to miss having two people being interested in me now that Adalia won’t be at school.  Not only that, I’ll have to spend more time on my own now that you have a girlfriend.”</p><p>“I’m sure Bianca wouldn’t mind you being with us,” said Gellert. </p><p>Albus frowned.  “I don’t want to be a third wheel.”</p><p>Gellert rolled his eyes.  “Albus, I’m courting <em>you</em>.  How could you be the third wheel?”</p><p>“People will think I’m the third wheel since you’re supposedly dating Bianca,” Albus reminded him.  “That might look suspicious.”</p><p>“We’ll find a way to be together,” Gellert promised. </p><p>Albus grinned as he was filled with relief.  “I’ll hold you to it.”</p><p>A sudden gust of wind caused Albus to shiver.  He grabbed his coat which was lying on the frozen grass and pulled it on.  “As much as I’d rather stay with you, I need to go home.”  He gathered the bags holding his purchases from the market. “Mum will be expecting me.”</p><p>“I should go too,” Gellert relented.   He placed a gentle kiss on Albus’ lips before gathering his own groceries.  “See you after dinner.”</p><p>“I’m looking forward to it.”</p><p>“Anything you need me to do before I meet your mum?”  Gellert asked, nervously wringing his hands.  “Anything I should bring?  I want to make a good impression.”</p><p>Albus nodded.  “Just one thing, darling.”</p><p>“Anything,” Gellert vowed.</p><p>In spite of himself, Albus winked at him. “Be sure to wear your new coat.”  He gave Gellert one last kiss before heading off towards his home, happily humming to himself. </p><p>Gellert followed at a distance, admiring his bondmate’s confident strides as he wondered how the hell he was going to make it through meeting Albus’ mum.   </p><p>.~.</p><p>End Chapter 38</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>How was the 'almost' smut scene?  Albus finally gave in, LOL.  Thanks for leaving a kudos or a comment.  They really make my day, especially since we're having a bit of a drought in this fandom.  But I'm still going, there's so much more to be explored in this story!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Meeting Kendra</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Gellert meets Albus' mum.  Later that night, he sneaks into the Dumbledore home to sleep with Albus and shenanigans ensure.  ;)</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Time for some more smut!  I hope you guys enjoy it.  </p><p>This virus is crazy but on the bright side, now some of you guys have more time to read my super long fic!  😉   Writing fanfic is keeping me sane, so I’ll keep posting Grindeldore for your consumption.  Now, on to the show!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Disclaimer:  JKR owns them. Not me.  *sob*</p><p>.~.</p><p>Chapter 39:  Meeting Kendra</p><p>.~.</p><p>When Gellert returned to Bathilda’s home with his purchases, she was ecstatic.  To Gellert’s surprise, she pulled him into a big hug.  Gellert stiffened at first, but then relaxed and hugged her back.  He had never imagined doing so little to prove himself would bring him such a great reward.  No one in Grindelwald Manor had ever voluntarily hugged him, not in a very long time.   But Gellert didn’t want to think about that, he was simply grateful that he found such a kind and demonstrative person like Bathilda to take him in. </p><p>“I got everything on the list,” Gellert informed her after they’d pulled apart.  “I hope I didn’t take too long.  I ran into Albus at the market and well…I got distracted.”  He trailed off, blushing as he remembered their little interlude. </p><p>“You didn’t take long at all,” Bathilda assured him.  “I’m glad you got a chance to see Albus.  I started on dinner while you were out.  Why don’t you dive into the new book that you bought about soulbonds?”</p><p>Although Gellert desperately wanted to do just that, he made sure to ask, “You sure you don’t need my help?”</p><p>“No thank you, dear.”  Bathilda smiled indulgently at him.  “You’ve been a big help already.” </p><p>Gellert took that as his cue to escape to the parlor.  He plopped down on the sofa and wandlessly called the book to him, which was sitting across the room.  Gellert thumbed through the book until he came across the phenomenon of two bondmates projecting unconscious thoughts over long distances.  The book said only two people with a strong bond could manage that, and usually with months of practice.  Gellert was filled with warmth as he read that.  Apparently his bond with Albus was very strong indeed!</p><p>When Bathilda called him for dinner, Gellert had just gotten to a chapter about the possibility of bondmates sharing memories.  He placed the book aside, planning to return to it as soon as he could.  At Bathilda’s urging, he took a seat at the dining room table as she brought out the food. </p><p>They enjoyed a relaxing meal as Gellert told Bathilda all about meeting his classmates in Diagon Alley, leaving out the bit about Flint’s abusive behavior.  Bathilda was an attentive listener, asking questions when it was appropriate.  Besides Madam Thomas, Gellert had never had an adult act so interested in his life.  How Gellert wished that Bathilda could’ve raised him.  His life would probably be radically different if she had and perhaps he could’ve spent his younger years with Albus.  But it didn’t do to dwell on such dreams, so Gellert refocused his attention on Bathilda.</p><p>After Gellert finished eating, Bathilda excused him and he quickly went back to the parlor to read to pass the time.  Every few minutes, he glanced up at the wooden cuckoo clock mounted on the wall above Bathilda’s desk.  The minutes crawled by until the clock chimed out that the time had come for Gellert to go meet Albus’ mother.  On a whim, Gellert ran upstairs and changed into his dress robes before pulling on his greatcoat, gloves, hat, and green Slytherin scarf. </p><p>He headed back downstairs, his stomach already tying itself in knots.  To say that he was nervous was an understatement.  Gellert gathered his courage and headed towards the front door, hoping he could make at least a decent impression. </p><p>“Good luck, dear,” said Bathilda as he lingered in the doorway.   “Just be yourself.  You’ll be just fine.”</p><p>“Thanks,” Gellert managed before he slipped out the front door.  He was met with a blast of cold air.  Shivering, Gellert hurried to Albus’ house, his trepidation growing with each step.   What if he said something inappropriate and Kendra forbade Albus from seeing him again?  But Albus had already promised he wouldn’t let that happen.  Gellert knew shouldn’t let his mind get carried away with what-ifs but it was hard not to.</p><p>.~. </p><p>When Gellert happened upon the Dumbledore home, Albus was already waiting for him on the front porch.   He eagerly pulled Gellert in for a hug, who clutched tightly at his bondmate. </p><p>//Hey, darling, what’s the matter?//  Albus asked.  //Are you nervous?//</p><p>Gellert was trembling and this time, it wasn’t from the cold.  //Yeah.  Albus, I don’t know if I can do this.//</p><p>//Calm down, love.// Albus pulled off Gellert’s hat and ran his fingers through his bondmate’s golden curls as he tried to soothe him.  /It’s not the inquisition – it’s just my mum.//</p><p>//Easy for you to say.//  Gellert shot back.  //I’m meeting the equivalent of my mother-in-law.  That’s a big deal, Albus.//</p><p>Although he didn’t take any pleasure in Gellert’s nervousness, Albus was thrilled by his bondmate’s declaration.   He indulged in a quick fantasy in which Gellert had to ask his mother for his hand in matrimony.  Maybe someday they could…</p><p>“Albus?  Should I use magic to cover up my eye?”  Gellert’s hesitant question brought him back to reality.</p><p>“Absolutely not,” Albus insisted.  “You’re perfect the way you are.”</p><p>“Thanks, but my eye can be seen as sinister,” Gellert worried.  “I don’t want to alarm your mum.”</p><p>“Gellert.”  Albus gave him a knowing look.  “Don’t worry.  She’ll love you.”  <em>I hope.</em></p><p>Gellert was about to reply but then Kendra met them at the door.  He got his first glimpse at Albus’ mum and all he could think of was that his bondmate must’ve taken after his father.  He didn’t see any of Albus’ vivaciousness in her, especially as he noted her stern expression and her dull black clothes.    </p><p>“Good evening,” Kendra said, her voice clipped.  She offered her hand and Gellert firmly shook it.</p><p>“Pleased to meet you, Mrs. Dumbledore.”  Gellert gave her a tentative smile, his usual cocky bravado deciding to inconveniently desert him.</p><p>“Gellert, I presume.”  Kendra closely scrutinized him.  “Did you leave your wand at home?”</p><p>Gellert nodded.  “Yes, Ma’am.”</p><p>“Very well.  Come in.”  Kendra led them inside the house, which was thankfully much warmer.  As Gellert followed her, he couldn’t help but glance at a wizarding picture mounted on the wall.   He picked out young Albus, who looked no more than ten with the rest of his family.  A younger boy and an even younger girl stood next to him and all the children were holding hands.   <em>Ah, there it is.</em>  Gellert glanced at Albus’ father, a handsome bearded man with Albus’ twinkling eyes.  If Albus continued to take after his father, Gellert would be a very lucky man indeed. </p><p>Kendra led them into the parlor and sat in her usual armchair.  She gestured towards the couch on the opposite side of the room.  “Please, sit.”</p><p>Albus took a seat on the couch first.  But instead of sitting next to Albus, Gellert sat on the other side of the couch, leaving plenty of space between them.  He even refused Albus’ outreached hand. </p><p>A frowning Kendra wasted no time before she began her onslaught.  “What are your grades for this term, Gellert?”</p><p>Gellert smiled.  At least this question he had a perfect answer.  “All O’s, Ma’am.”</p><p>“I see.”  Kendra pursed her lips.</p><p>“I told you he was very intelligent,” said Albus.  His hand shook as he had fight the impulse to reach for Gellert. </p><p>“Yes, well, I heard you were ill.”  Kendra’s brow furrowed as she stared at Gellert.  “Is that true?”</p><p>//Uh oh.//  Albus mentally winced.  //I swear I didn’t tell her, Gell.//</p><p>//I know you didn’t.//</p><p>//Just answer the best you can.// Albus advised.</p><p>“Yes.”  Gellert audibly gulped.  He hadn’t prepared for this and had no idea how to spin it into a positive.  “I was, but I’m much better now.” Gellert tried to skirt around the issue by giving a vague response.  It didn’t work.</p><p>“Really?”  Kendra’s voice had gone flat.  “Bathilda told me you were having mental difficulties.”</p><p>Gellert reluctantly nodded, wishing his great aunt hadn’t shared that bit of information without his permission. </p><p>Kendra’s frown deepened.  “Albus, you know how difficult it is to take care of someone with special needs.  That’s not the life I wanted for you.” </p><p>Gellert inwardly bristled at the insinuation.  //Special needs?//</p><p>//Let it go, Gell.//  “Gellert’s fine now,” Albus said testily.  “And if he does have…further difficulties, I know adults at school who can help.   Perhaps this isn’t what you wanted, but I’m not leaving him, Mother.  Not for you, not for anything.”</p><p>“And you, Gellert?”  Kendra stared at him, her icy eyes boring into his very soul.  “Do you believe that you deserve my son’s constant love and care?”</p><p>“Some days I don’t,” Gellert said quietly.  “But he chooses to be with me, and as long as that’s the case, I will remain with him.  He means everything to me.”</p><p>“Hmm.”  Kendra tutted.  “Do you love him?”</p><p>“Yes.  Always,” Gellert declared.</p><p>“Would you die for him if need be?”</p><p>“Yes,” Gellert firmly replied.</p><p>“I don’t think-” Albus tried, but his mother cut him off. </p><p>“Gellert, what would you do if I forbid you from seeing Albus?”</p><p>“Mum!”  Albus glared.  “You’ve interrogated him enough.”</p><p>Gellert had already jumped to his feet, his hands clenched in shaking fists.  He could take the insults, but her insinuating that she would separate them went too far.  “I’ve been polite and civil because you’re Albus’ mum.  I want us to get on, but Albus is my bondmate and I <em>won’t</em> be kept from him, not by you or anyone else.”</p><p>“I see you have much fire in you, Gellert,” said Kendra, giving him a nod.  “Albus has it too, a fire that drives him in everything he does.  He needs a mate who can match that fire, can stoke it and encourage it but can also temper it when it burns too brightly.  I wanted to make sure you’re worthy of my son.  Although I wish your mental state was more stable, I can tell how much you truly care for him.  You seem to be an adequate mate for my son.”</p><p>Gellert’s shoulders slumped in relief. </p><p>“But there’s one thing I don’t understand."  Kendra’s stern look had returned.  “I’ve done some research on soulbonds.  Usually, the bonded pair is very physically demonstrative.  But you refused Albus’ hand and you’re sitting as far away from him as possible.  Albus is a very tactile person.  He needs a romantic partner who will be physically affectionate.  If you are to stay with him, I want to make sure all of my son’s needs are being met.”</p><p>Gellert blushed.  This was the last thing he’d expected from her.  “I wasn’t sure how you would feel about two boys being affectionate in front of you.  I didn’t want to overstep my boundaries, so I held back and kept a respectful distance.”</p><p>Albus reached for Gellert again and this time his bondmate scooted close to him and threaded their fingers together. </p><p>Gellert looked defiantly at Kendra as if daring her to comment.  He wasn’t disappointed. </p><p>Kendra’s severe expression returned.  “You’re fifteen, are you not?”</p><p>“Yes,” said Gellert, not liking where this was going. </p><p>“You’re underage.”  Kendra pursed her lips as her judging glance fell on Gellert.  “I hope you haven’t talked Albus into doing anything inappropriate because if you <em>did</em>-”</p><p>“No, we haven’t done anything inappropriate,” Albus loudly interrupted as his cheeks flushed crimson thinking about what they’d almost done that day. </p><p>Gellert blushed yet again.  Usually he hardly ever was embarrassed but having Albus’ mother ask about their love life was terrifying, not to mention incredibly intrusive.  Their conversation was thankfully interrupted by the appearance of a young blonde girl who wandered into the parlor and plopped down on the floor.</p><p>Kendra cleared her throat as she leaped to her feet.  “Ariana, go back upstairs with Aberforth.”  </p><p>Ariana looked quizzically at Gellert.  “Who are you?”</p><p>Kendra moved to intercede, but Gellert had already crouched down next to Ariana.  “Hello.  I’m Gellert.”  He gave her an encouraging smile.</p><p>“Ariana, <em>now</em>,”  Kendra said sharply.</p><p>“Aw.  I want to talk to Gellert,” she insisted.  “Just for a few minutes.” </p><p>Kendra took a few steps forward but Albus placed a hand on her arm.  His eyes pleaded with her not to interfere.  To his surprise, his mother relented and sat back down.</p><p>“I’m Ariana.  It’s nice to meet you.”  She shook Gellert’s hand and gave him a shy smile.</p><p>“Nice to meet you too,” said Gellert, smiling back.  “I’ve heard a lot about you from Albus.”</p><p>Ariana looked at him in awe.  “You’re Albus’ soulmate, right?” </p><p>“Yes.”  Gellert nodded.</p><p>Ariana innocently stared at Gellert with a burning question.  “Are you courting him?”</p><p>Gellert inwardly smiled, knowing that what he had with Albus went far beyond a simple courtship.  “I guess you could say that.”</p><p>“But you’re a boy and Albus is a boy.”  Ariana cocked her head.  “I thought boys can only court girls.”</p><p>//I’m sorry, Gell, she doesn’t quite understand yet.// </p><p>//I’ve got this, liebling.// Gellert assured him.</p><p>“That’s true, Ariana.  It’s usually the case,” said Gellert.  “But some people, like Albus and I, are born where we only fall in love with other boys.  Our soulbond brought us together, but it wasn’t something that we chose.”</p><p>“Oh.”  Ariana frowned.  “Would you choose to be with him even without the bond?”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“Do you love him?”</p><p>Gellert nodded.  “Very much.”</p><p>“Do you kiss Albus on the lips?”  Ariana asked. </p><p>Gellert chuckled.  He glanced over at Albus and found the corners of his bondmate’s mouth were quirked upwards.   “Sometimes.”</p><p>“Ew.”  Ariana made a disgusted face.  “If I ever get married, I’m never kissing anyone.”</p><p>Gellert exchanged a look with Albus across the room.  He was amused by her statement but Albus didn’t seem to be.  Gellert wondered what the story was there, but decided to wait to ask.</p><p>Ariana critically regarded Gellert.  “Are you and Albus going to get married when you’re older?”</p><p>“No, I’m afraid two wizards can’t get married,” said Gellert, unable to keep the wistfulness out of his voice.</p><p>“Aw,” Ariana pouted.  “I wanted to go to your wedding so I can leave the house.”</p><p>Gellert glanced back over at Albus.  //She can’t leave?//</p><p>//No.//</p><p>“Ooh, can I see you do magic, Gellert?” Ariana asked.</p><p>//NO!//  Albus cried.</p><p>“Magic is not allowed in this house.”  Kendra snapped.  “You know that, Ariana.”</p><p>“I promise not to get upset,” Ariana insisted.  “I just thought that maybe-”</p><p>“Ari, why don’t we go back upstairs and you can show me your new drawing.”   Aberforth had suddenly appeared in the doorway.  He strode towards his sister and took her hand.  “I’m sorry, Mum.  I had to go to the loo.”  He narrowed his eyes.  “Grindelwald.”</p><p>“Aberforth.”  Gellert nodded at him before turning back to Ariana.  “You should go with your brother.  But first, I want you to have this.”  Gellert pulled a daisy chain necklace from his pocket.  </p><p>Albus knew he must’ve made it wandlessly.  Flowers always were Gellert’s specialty. </p><p>Gellert handed it to Ariana.  “I think this would look lovely on you, Princess Ariana.” </p><p>“For me?”  Ariana broke into a huge smile as she placed it around her neck.  “Thank you, Gellert.  You are nice.” </p><p>“Thanks.”  Gellert gave her an encouraging smile.  “I’ll see you later, alright?”</p><p>Ariana smiled back.  “Bye, Gellert.”</p><p>He watched as Aberforth led Ariana out of the room, their footsteps echoing up the stairs.   //She doesn’t seem sick.//</p><p>Albus only gave him a sad look.</p><p>“Gellert, you are not to mention anything about meeting my daughter to anyone, save for your aunt.”  Swear it,” Kendra demanded. </p><p>“I swear,” Gellert promised, raising his hands with his palms facing out as his heart started to race.  Albus’ mum was<em> terrifying</em>.  He was reminded of a mother bear protecting her cub, prepared to attack anyone who got too close. </p><p>Kendra’s lips thinned.  “I hope for your sake, you keep that promise.”</p><p>“And on that note, I will escort Gellert home,” Albus said hurriedly, grabbing his bondmate by the arm and dragging him out of the house. </p><p>.~.</p><p>Once they had stepped out onto the front porch, Albus apologized to his bondmate.   “Sorry my mum wasn’t nicer to you,” Albus muttered.</p><p>“It’s fine,” said Gellert, even though it wasn’t.   He was more concerned with Ariana.  “Albus, about your sister.  She’s an Obscurial, isn’t she?” </p><p>Albus kept his voice light.  “Why do you think that?”</p><p>Gellert glared at his bondmate.  If he hadn’t felt a slight tremor in the bond, he wouldn’t have known Albus was lying.  Apparently they were both quite adept at it. </p><p>He shook his index finger at Albus.  “Don’t play dumb with me, Albus.  She’s not allowed to leave the house, she can’t have magic performed in front of her, she isn’t supposed to get upset, and she’s to be watched at all times. It wasn’t hard for me to work out.”</p><p>Albus avoided Gellert’s eyes. </p><p>“Why didn’t you <em>tell </em>me?”  Gellert’s voice broke.  “Is it because you don’t trust me?”</p><p>Albus shook his head.  “You know that’s not true.  I trust you more than anyone.  Mum made me promise not to tell anyone.  I was going to tell you earlier but I chickened out.”</p><p>“But I’m your bondmate!”  Gellert exclaimed, gesturing towards himself and then the space between him and Albus.  “You’re supposed to tell me everything.”</p><p>“I know.  I just… couldn’t.”</p><p>Gellert sighed, noting how Albus looked absolutely wrecked.  “I’m sorry.  I shouldn’t have gotten upset.  You didn’t want to break a promise to your mother.  I can understand that.  Still, I wish you’d told me so I could’ve been supportive.” </p><p>“I wish I had too,”  Albus said, sounding dejected.</p><p>Then something dawned on Gellert.  “So not only have you been dealing with my supposed illness and keeping up with schoolwork, you’ve been carrying the secret of having a sister who is potentially dangerous?!”  Gellert’s voice softened.  “How have you not spontaneously combusted by now?”</p><p>Albus shrugged.  “I just do the best I can.  I take it one day at a time.  I carry this burden because I have to.”</p><p>“You don’t have to carry that burden alone,” Gellert insisted.  “I’ll help you with Ariana if I can.  Perhaps I can use my influence to find a cure.”</p><p>“I’d really appreciate that, but I’m not holding my breath,” said Albus.  “We’ve had several false alarms, healers who think they’ve found something but it turns out to be a dead end.”</p><p>Gellert carefully searched his bondmate’s eyes, which were still dimmed.  “Something else besides Ariana is bothering you, isn’t it?”</p><p>“Yes,” Albus whispered.</p><p>Gellert dusted off on the porch swing and took a seat.  He helped Albus sit down next to him before carefully pulling Albus into his arms.  “Tell me, darling, so I can set it right.”</p><p>“You can’t,” Albus cried, starting to shake in Gellert’s arms.  “The Brotherhood, Gell.  They’re going to take over the world!  It could start tomorrow or it could be decades.  The not knowing is the worst part.”</p><p>“That’s fear talking, love.  Let’s really think about this, Albus,” said Gellert, running his fingers through his bondmate’s messy hair.  “It won’t happen tomorrow, or anytime soon.  They want <em>us</em> to lead their revolution, remember?  They certainly won’t want us to do it as teenagers.  They’ll wait until we’re much older.  No one is going to want to follow a pair of teenagers, no matter how powerful we already are.”</p><p>“I guess that makes sense,” Albus relented.  “But they frighten me.  What if I start being possessed too?  I know that eventually, they will want to control me as well.”</p><p>“I suppose it could happen,” Gellert considered.  “But I imagine it’s easier to take control of someone like me, who has had their brain scrambled who knows how many times.  You have a very strong mind, Albus.  You’ve proven that time and again.  I think they fear that.”</p><p>But Albus’ fears weren’t quelled.  “Gell, I can’t stop thinking about them.  It’s awful knowing that they want to control everyone and not being able to do a damn thing about it.”  Albus shivered in his arms.  “I don’t like feeling that way, trapped and helpless.”</p><p>“Think about something else instead,” Gellert suggested.  “Think about how we get to be together this Christmas.  That I get to live with an adult that actually treats me well.  Living with Bathilda is like a dream come true.  And think about how far you’ve let me get with you.”</p><p>Gellert waggled his eyebrows, causing Albus to give him a tiny smile.  “I should focus on that,” Albus agreed.  But then his face crumpled.  “It’s easier said than done.  I hate feeling this way, feeling like I don’t have any control over our fate.” </p><p>Gellert could sympathize with Albus’ fears.  He’d had them for many years, knowing about what the Brotherhood had in store for the world.  But during his time at Hogwarts, those fears had lessened due to all the kind people that he’d encountered.  “Albus, look at me.” </p><p>Albus did, his normally sparkling eyes full of fear. </p><p>“We’re stronger than the Brotherhood,” Gellert insisted.  “Do you want to know why?”</p><p>Albus shook his head.</p><p>“<em>Because we can love</em>.  They don’t know how to do that – all they know is fear, greed, and lust for power.”  Gellert gently caressed his cheek.  “As long as we can love, there’s a chance that we can defeat them.  Alright?”</p><p>“Yeah,” Albus said shakily.  “Thanks.” </p><p>“You’re welcome.”  Gellert gave Albus a tender look.  “Did you still want me to sleep with you tonight?”</p><p>“I’d really like that,” said Albus.  “I know you need help getting through your nightmares and honestly I really need to be near you right now.”</p><p>“Good.”  Gellert softly kissed Albus.  “I have to go back to Bathilda’s, but after she falls asleep, I’ll sneak out.”</p><p>“You can climb up the trellis to my window.”  Albus pointed to the window on the second floor.  “I’ll leave a candle on for you.”</p><p>“See you in a bit.”</p><p>After they hugged, Gellert hurried back to Bathilda’s, eager to return to Albus as he was hoping to finish what they’d started in the alley. </p><p>.~.</p><p>When Gellert returned to Bathilda’s, his great-aunt was waiting for him.  Luckily for Gellert, after asking how his visit went, she gave him a quick hug and then retreated to her bedroom.</p><p>Gellert quickly ran upstairs and rushed through his nightly routine, finishing by changing into his pajamas.   He bundled up as before, thrilled that he had another opportunity to wear his new coat.   //Albus, I’m ready.  Is your family asleep yet?//</p><p>//Not yet.  I’ll let you know when.// </p><p>Gellert crept downstairs in the darkness with his wand outstretched, finding no light shining from under the door to Bathilda’s bedroom.   He whispered, “Lumos.”  Gellert found his new book and he dove back into the world of soulbonds.   He found it absolutely fascinating as he read about a case of two bonded wizards back in Roman times…</p><p>//I’m ready!//</p><p>Gellert was so absorbed in his book, it startled him when Albus made contact.</p><p>//Excellent!  I’ll be right there.//  Gellert promised.  He sat his book aside and muttered, “Nox.  Silencio.”  </p><p>Gellert crept through the kitchen and snuck out the back door, which was farther away from Bathilda’s bedroom.   He really hoped that she didn’t wake up in the middle of the night and check on him.   Bathilda had been so kind to him and he didn’t want to disappoint her, but Gellert imagined she wouldn’t want him and Albus sleeping together, hence him sneaking out.  He’d just have to make sure they set Albus’ pocket watch for an early alarm so he could sneak back home without Bathilda ever knowing he was gone.</p><p>Once again, the cold assaulted Gellert’s senses.  Luckily the moon was bright enough to guide Gellert back to Albus’ house.  When he arrived, all the lights were out and he presumed that everyone was in bed.  <em>Perfect!</em> </p><p>After casting a concealment spell, Gellert climbed the trellis that conveniently was placed under Albus’ bedroom window.   He gently tapped once on the window, prompting Albus to open it.   His bondmate eagerly motioned Gellert inside and held out his hand to pull him in.  Gellert firmly clasped it, reveling in Albus’ touch.  Even after being together for months, Gellert still cherished every moment that he got to touch his bondmate.</p><p>After stepping through the window and quietly closing it behind him, Gellert threw his arms around Albus.  He cast ‘muffliato’ and ‘lumos’ and placed his glowing wand on the dresser before proceeding to tickle him mercilessly.</p><p>“Hey!”  Albus protested as Gellert targeted his weak spot, under his arms.  “Stop that!”  Giggling, he swatted at Gellert’s forehead.</p><p>Gellert immediately removed his hands.   “Sorry, not sorry.”  He winked at Albus.</p><p>Albus rolled his eyes at his bondmate’s antics.  “I didn’t let you in to be jumped.”</p><p>“Oh, I beg to differ, darling,” Gellert purred.  He pushed Albus back onto the bed, and he flopped down next to him.  “Is this more to your liking?”</p><p>“Much… better,” Albus breathed, gazing up at Gellert as if he was his whole world.  “Gell,” Albus whispered.  “I need you.  Please.”</p><p>Gellert didn’t need any more encouragement before he pressed his lips to Albus’ in a bruising kiss.  They both moaned when Gellert licked Albus’ lips, asking for entrance.  Albus’ lips eagerly parted for Gellert and when their tongues brushed, Albus’ cock twitched.</p><p>As they kissed, Albus slowly unbuttoned his shirt and Gellert helped him remove the offending garment.  Gellert quickly removed his own, so they could lay chest to chest.   Albus pulled Gellert directly down on top of him so they could feel skin on skin. </p><p>“Can you feel me?” Gellert asked, his breathing steadily increasing as he shifted against his bondmate.  “Can you feel how hard I am for you?”</p><p>Albus whimpered.  “Yes.   I am too.”</p><p>“Oh no.  What<em>ever</em> are we going to do?”  Gellert breathed.   He moved against Albus so their clothed cocks brushed.  Albus bucked up and his inhibitions slowly melted away as Gellert ground against him.  “Ahh, you feel so good.”</p><p>“Albus,” Gellert gasped.  “Please.”</p><p>“We can’t,” Albus said breathlessly even as he rocked against his bondmate. </p><p>“We can,” Gellert insisted.  He stopped moving so he could speak with Albus without the temptation.  “Albus, <em>please</em>.  We’ve denied ourselves for far too long.  We are bonded for life.We’re safe in a private place.  Why shouldn’t we express that love?”</p><p>“Because I wanted this to be special,” Albus confessed.  “I’ve got a date planned for us in a few days.  It was supposed to be a surprise.   Maybe we should wait at least until then.”</p><p>“That’s not necessary, liebling.  It will be special because I’m with you.”  Gellert started moving against him again.</p><p>Albus tried to come up with a counterargument but he couldn’t think straight when Gellert was doing <em>that.  </em>He supposed that Gellert was right.  It didn’t really matter if they gave in to their passions now or a few days from now.  He’d originally wanted to wait so Gellert would have a romantic night he’d never forget.  He thought Gellert deserved that, but it seemed that was only <em>Albus’</em> expectation.  </p><p>
  <em>Fuck it.  </em>
</p><p>Albus kissed Gellert with wild abandon, grinding against him as his last inhibitions went out the window. </p><p>//Yessss.// Gellert mentally encouraged him, matching Albus thrust for thrust.  //Right there, Albus.// </p><p>“Uhh,” Albus cried out, as the pleasure started to build in his cock.  If this was what it felt like when they were only rubbing off on each other, what was it going to feel like when they eventually had sex? </p><p>//It’s going to feel fucking amazing.//  Gellert mentally replied.</p><p>Albus blushed as he hadn’t realized he was projecting that thought.</p><p>//Just imagine what it will be like when I enter you for the first time.//  Gellert thrust up, instinctively knowing where to move that would enhance Albus’ pleasure.</p><p>Albus mentally smirked.  //Are you sure <em>you’ll</em> be the one doing the fucking?//</p><p>Gellert groaned and stiffened.  “Albus, I’m…”</p><p>“Gell!”  A wave of pleasure washed over Albus.  He saw stars as he quickly followed, holding on to Gellert for dear life.  Orgasmic bliss washed over him and for one moment, Albus went somewhere else where he connected with Gellert’s essence.  But, all too soon, that moment was over. </p><p>Gellert bonelessly rolled off Albus, his cheeks red and his brow soaked with sweat.</p><p>Albus was in a similar state. </p><p>As their breathing gradually slowed, Albus turned over to look at Gellert.  They locked eyes, grinned, and suddenly started laughing hysterically.  </p><p>“Did we really just do that?”  Albus’ face burned, but he was pleasantly sated.  If he were a cat, he would be purring with contentment.</p><p>“We did,” Gellert confirmed, his eyes alight with mischief.   “And it was brilliant.   How do you feel, love?”</p><p>“Amazing,” said Albus.  “I could feel your arousal through the bond, which set me off.  I didn’t know it could be like that.”</p><p>“Finally you let us take this next step.”  Gellert beamed.  He gently nuzzled Albus, smelling his sweat.  “I’m so glad we did.  I’ve never felt so connected to you.”</p><p>“I know.  It was incredible.” </p><p>Gellert reached for his wand and performed a scourgify on both of them, removing the sticky evidence.  "Better?"</p><p>"Yeah."   A few minutes later, once Albus’ mind cleared, a horrible thought occurred to him.  “Oh no.  What have I done?”  He moaned.  “You’re not of age, I never should’ve let you-”</p><p>“None of that, now,” Gellert said softly, brushing back Albus’ sweaty auburn hair.  “You didn’t take advantage of me, as I was the one who initiated this.  We didn’t do anything that other boys and girls our age don’t do.   We haven’t even touched or seen each other’s cocks yet.  And we’re nowhere near going all the way.  Please, Albus.  Don’t feel guilty.  I just had the most beautiful experience of my life.”  He gave Albus a tender look.  “It’s nothing to be ashamed of or to regret.  I promise I was more than willing.  We’re in love and this was just a natural expression of that love.  Alright?”</p><p>Albus nodded and his panic faded.  “Alright.  But we’re not going any further than this for a good while.”</p><p>“Fine by me.”  Gellert leered at him.  “I’m already looking forward to a repeat performance.”</p><p>“What, right now?”  Albus stared at him wide-eyed.  “I don’t think I could get it up after that.”</p><p>“Not now.”  Gellert rolled his eyes.  “Tomorrow, maybe.  If you’re… <em>up</em> for it, that is.”</p><p>“Tomorrow,” Albus confirmed, groaning at the pun.  “You’re sure I didn’t take advantage of you by not stopping you?”</p><p>“<em>Albus</em>,” Gellert sighed.  “Stop overthinking it.”</p><p>“I’ll try,” Albus relented.  He blushed.  “I’ve been wanting to do that for a long time but I could never get up the courage to ask, not while you were still recovering.”</p><p>“Lucky you have me to initiate,” Gellert teased. </p><p>“Very lucky,” Albus agreed.   He curled around Gellert and held him until their breathing returned to normal.   “Mmm, all of that made me thirsty,” Albus declared.   “I think I’ll go grab a glass of water or two.  Are you thirsty?”</p><p>Gellert shook his head. </p><p>“I’ll be right back.”  Albus tried to move but Gellert clutched at his arms, preventing him from leaving.  “What’s wrong?”</p><p>“No, don’t leave!  Not yet,” Gellert pleaded, locking eyes with Albus.</p><p>“Leave?  I’m just getting water.”  Albus’ eyes held confusion.  “I said I’d be right back.”</p><p>“I know, I just…”  Gellert shivered.   “I don’t want to be alone after that.”</p><p>“I don’t understand,” Albus said softly.  </p><p>“It was just… really intense.  I want you to stay.”  Gellert angrily wiped away a tear that was threatening to fall.  “I’m sorry.  I’m being clingy.”</p><p>“You’re not being clingy.”  Albus did his best to reassure his bondmate, curling around him once again.  He ran his hands up and down Gellert’s back, attempting to soothe him as he realized what was happening.  “I’ve been told by friends that sometimes certain people have different needs after they have been… intimate with their partners.  We’ve never done anything like this before, so you didn’t know.”</p><p>“No, I didn’t,” Gellert said softly.  He looked down at the bedspread.  “Are you mad at me?”</p><p>“Darling, look at me,” Albus commanded.</p><p>Reluctantly, Gellert did.</p><p>“I could<em> never</em> be mad at you for that,”  Albus assured him.  He kissed Gellert’s forehead.  “You are so precious to me.”</p><p>“But you’re thirsty.”</p><p>Albus chuckled.  “I think that can wait.   Next time I’ll be sure to have water for us in the room before we start.”</p><p>“That’s not too much trouble?”  Gellert worried.</p><p>“Of course not.”  Albus frowned.  He gently caressed Gellert’s cheek.  “What’s got you talking this way?”</p><p>“I don’t know.”  Gellert wiped a tear away.  “I just don’t want to annoy you so much that you leave me.”</p><p>//Oh, love.  That will never happen.//  “Gellert, if I was going to leave you, it would’ve happened long before this.  I’m completely committed to you.”  Albus reached for his wand and pointed it at his dresser.  “Accio necklace.” </p><p>After calling it to him, Albus dangled Gellert’s golden heart necklace from his fingers.  It swung back and forth, the gold glinting in the soft light.  “That’s what this means, it means forever.  I was thinking of visibly wearing it when we return to Hogwarts.   No one should question it since I can claim it was from Adalia as a going-away present.”</p><p>“Would you?”  Gellert teared up.  “That would make me so happy, Albie.  Just to see you wearing it on a regular basis would be so reassuring.”</p><p>“Then that’s what I’ll do,” Albus vowed.  Then he had a realization.  “Gell, do you think this reaction of yours has anything to do with your past?”</p><p>Gellert nodded.  “My tormentors used to stimulate the pleasure centers in my brain.  It wasn’t sexual, but I would experience a certain kind of euphoria.  Then, if I couldn’t perform the spell they asked me to, they would suddenly take all that pleasure away.  Sometimes I’d be sent to my room afterward.  I <em>hated</em> that.  It was hard enough, coming down from that high.  But being alone…”  He shivered.  “I’m sorry, you don’t want to hear this.”</p><p>“I do, love,” Albus insisted.  “This gives me more context for your behavior.  You can always talk about what happened to you with me, Gell.  You know that.”</p><p>“I don’t want to scare you,” Gellert whispered. </p><p>“If you can live through it, I can handle listening to you talk about it,” Albus said firmly.  “I know you need to talk about it.”</p><p>“Yeah,” Gellert said quietly.  “It helps.”</p><p>Then Albus had a distressing thought.  “Maybe we shouldn’t be intimate like this if it produces this reaction in you.”</p><p>“No, I like it,” Gellert insisted.  “I just need to be held afterward.  For a while.”</p><p>Albus smiled.  “I can do that.  I love touching you and holding you.  I just didn’t want to smother you.”</p><p>Gellert sighed.  “Smother all you want.  Apparently I need it.”  He ducked his head and pulled away, burrowing under a pillow.</p><p>“Gellert, please, come out from under there.  It’s nothing to be ashamed of,” Albus insisted.  //Don’t hide from me, love.//</p><p>Gellert turned back to his bondmate, his cheeks flaming.  “You don’t think I’m weak?”</p><p>“After all you’ve been through?  Certainly not,” Albus scoffed, curling back around Gellert.  “You’ve surpassed everyone’s expectations, including mine.  You got your life back on track after a lifetime of abuse.  I know it wasn’t easy, but you worked hard and made it happen.”</p><p>“I had help.”  Gellert turned around to face his bondmate.  He gave Albus a tiny smile.  “I couldn’t have done it without you.”</p><p>“You had a team of people in your corner,” Albus corrected him.</p><p>“I did, but that was thanks to you.  You made that happen.”  Gellert yawned and stretched his arms.  “Goodness, I’m exhausted after that.”</p><p>“I’m not surprised,” Albus grinned.  “I’ll happily take credit for your exhaustion.” </p><p>“You’re okay if I stay here tonight?” Gellert knew that was the plan, he just wanted to double-check.  “Even if I keep you up?”</p><p>“I wouldn’t have it any other way.”  Albus brushed Gellert’s bangs out of his eyes.  “There.  I want to gaze at both of your lovely eyes.”</p><p>“They’re not lovely,” Gellert muttered but he blushed at the praise.   “You can get some water now.  I’ve calmed down enough.”</p><p>“Thanks.  I’ll be right back – I promise.”</p><p>Gellert reluctantly let go of Albus. </p><p>//I’m right here, see?//   Albus tapped his temple.</p><p>Gellert felt better.  //Yes.  You are.//</p><p>Albus hurried to the bathroom and gathered two cups, filled them with water, and returned to Gellert on the bed.  He took a long drink before taking Gellert’s shaking hands in his.  “Calm yourself, darling.  I told you I’d be right back.  I don’t break my promises.”</p><p>“I know,” Gellert whispered as he reached for his glass and began to gulp down the water.  “Thank you.”</p><p>Albus’ heart broke listening to his bondmate’s voice waver.   If he ever got his hands on the men who had tortured Gellert, death would be too good for them.  “Did you want to try and sleep now?”</p><p>Gellert nodded as he swallowed the last of his water.   “If I can.”</p><p>Albus rearranged the pillows, which had gotten quite a workout.   He made sure Gellert had most of the pillows.  Then he pulled another blanket up over Gellert, who tended to get a chill at night during the winter months.  “There.  Are you comfortable, darling?  Is there anything else I can get for you?”</p><p>Tears sprang to Gellert’s eyes.  “No.  You’re so good to me.  I’m not sure I-”</p><p>//You do deserve it.//  “Now, let’s try to get some sleep,” Albus gently suggested. </p><p>Gellert nodded.  “I will.  Hopefully, I won’t have a nightmare.  I don’t have them every night.”  He relaxed as Albus wrapped himself around him.  “I love you, Albus.”</p><p>“I love you too, Gell.”  Albus gently leaned over and kissed his forehead.  “More importantly, I believe you.”</p><p>Gellert sighed as he snuggled closer to Albus.  In this one special moment, all was right with the world.  </p><p>.~.</p><p>End Chapter 39</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for leaving kudos or a comment.  I'm temporarily off work and need a bit of cheering up.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Visit To Gringotts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Albus and Gellert visit Gringotts to take out a second loan for the Dumbledores.  They visit Diagon Alley afterward and Gellert makes a special purchase.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm still plugging along with this story!  It's been much longer than I thought it would be and we're not even back at Hogwarts yet!  I hope you're still enjoying it.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Disclaimer:  JKR owns it.</p><p>.~.</p><p>Chapter 40: Visit To Gringotts</p><p>.~.</p><p>Albus woke to the sweet sound of birdsong.  He glanced over at the warm body next to him.  Gellert was snoring, just quietly enough to be endearing.  He glanced out the window, finding the sun was already up.  What was Gellert still doing in his bed?   </p><p>
  <em>Oh shit.  We overslept. </em>
</p><p>“Gellert.  Gell, wake up!”  Albus gently shook his bondmate’s shoulder. </p><p>“Whaaa?”  Gellert asked.  His eyes fluttered open and glimpsed Albus’ face.  “Five more minutes.”  He rolled over.</p><p>“Gellert, it’s past sunrise.”  Albus yanked the covers off their bed, needing to get Gellert’s attention right away.  </p><p>“Hey!” Gellert whined.  “It’s cold.  You’re not nice, Albie.”</p><p>“Gellert, listen to me!”  Albus’ voice sounded urgent.  “We forgot to set my watch last night.”</p><p>Gellert blinked.  “We did?” </p><p>“Yes.  You’ve got to get back to Bathilda’s <em>now </em>or else she might discover that you left during the night.” </p><p>Gellert’s face paled as he realized what had happened.  “Fuck!”  He reached for his clothes and promptly pulled them on.  “I was trying so hard to be on my best behavior.  Now, this one action might undo all of that.  What if she sends me back to my father?”  He fretted, his brow furrowing.  “I can’t go back there, Albus.  I won’t be tortured again.” </p><p>“She won’t send you back,” Albus insisted.  “If she discovers you were out with me, she’ll be upset but she won’t make you go back to a home where you were abused.  I know that for certain.”</p><p>“Maybe she won’t notice if I hurry.”  Gellert finished dressing and gave Albus a quick peck before he moved towards the window.</p><p>“Concealment charm, love,” Albus reminded him.</p><p>“Oh.  Right.”  After casting one on himself, Gellert leaped out the window and hurried towards Bathilda’s.  </p><p>Albus prayed that if he was caught, Bathilda wouldn’t punish him too badly.</p><p>.~.</p><p>As Gellert raced towards his new home, horrible thoughts swirled in his head.  <em>What if Albus is wrong?  What if she sends me back?  Or puts me in isolation?  I should’ve told her I wanted to see Albus last night.  Maybe she would’ve let me go.  But now, if she knows what I did, she might forbid me from seeing Albus for the rest of the break.</em></p><p>Gellert shuddered.  Other than sending him back to his father or being put in isolation, that would be the worst punishment he could think of.  Not see Albus for another ten days?  Unthinkable!   At least they still had the bond where they could communicate if they were physically separated.</p><p>When Gellert approached the house, he considered how he should enter.  He figured the back door would be the safest bet.  As he crept through Bathilda’s back yard and approached the back door, he cast a silencing charm on himself.  He pointed his wand at the door and whispered, ‘Alohomora’.   Unfortunately the back door squeaked when he opened it.  Ultimately, it didn’t matter.  The door swung open to reveal an irate Bathilda Bagshot.  She pointed her wand right at Gellert, her hand shaking as she yelled,  “Revelio!” </p><p>Gellert’s concealment charm melted away, leaving him completely exposed.  He glanced down at his black vest and noticed the buttons were off by one.  <em>Great.</em>  <em>Now she’ll know exactly what I’ve been up to.</em></p><p>“Gellert Grindelwald, get in here right now!  Where HAVE you been?”  Bathilda shrieked. </p><p>“Oh.  Um, heh,”  Gellert laughed nervously as he approached his aunt, magically closing the door behind him.  His heart was pumping and his hands had gone clammy as he faced the consequences of his carelessness.  “I was, um, with Albus.”</p><p>“I see.”  Bathilda’s sharp gaze was rather frosty as she glared at him.  “Did you spend all night with him?”</p><p>“Yes,” said Gellert, knowing it was useless to lie.  “But we didn’t do anything illegal.  Honest!” </p><p>Bathilda crossed her arms.  “Why didn’t you tell me where you were going?  I was worried sick about you.”</p><p>Gellert gave a tiny frown, as this compassionate reaction was not the one he was expecting.  “You were?” </p><p>“Of course I was!” She exclaimed.  “You’re my great-nephew.  I woke up this morning and found you were missing.  I was distraught!   If something had happened to you, I never would’ve forgiven myself.”  She gently touched his cheek. </p><p>“Oh.”  Gellert swallowed hard as he realized what he’d put Bathilda through.  “I’m sorry.  I didn’t mean to make you worry.”</p><p>Bathilda sighed.  She took his hand and patted it.  “Gellert, I’m responsible for you now.  I can’t have you gallivanting off at all hours of the night without telling me first.”</p><p>Gellert stared at her, incredulous.  “You mean, you would’ve let me go if I’d asked?”</p><p>“Of course I would’ve!  Gellert, I know you belong with Albus.”  She gave him a halfway fond, halfway exasperated look.  “He’s your bondmate.  I want you to spend as much time with him as you can.” </p><p>Gellert’s eyes widened.  “You <em>do</em>?”</p><p>Bathilda nodded.  “Yes.”</p><p>Gellert wasn’t quite convinced.  “Even at night when his mother would most certainly forbid it if she knew?”</p><p>Bathilda pursed her lips.  “I heard you having nightmares the other night.  I wanted to rush in and help but I didn’t know if my presence would be welcome.   I imagine Albus helps you through the nightmares if they come.”</p><p>“Yes, he does,” Gellert said quietly.</p><p>“That is how I can justify it.  I have no intention of telling Kendra what goes on at night under her roof.  I also imagine you want to spend the night with Albus for… other reasons of the intimate nature.”  She gave him a cheeky wink.</p><p>“Uh…”  Gellert trailed off as his face flushed.  “And you don’t want to try and prevent that?  Don’t you think I’m too young for such things?”</p><p>“I trust you not to go farther than what is age-appropriate.”  Bathilda raised an eyebrow.  “Well, I trust <em>Albus</em> anyway.  He’s a very sensible boy.”  She gave him a knowing look. </p><p>“Right,” Gellert said faintly.   Bathilda sure had him figured out, about that at least.  But how was he supposed to live a chaste existence when Albus gazed at him with heat in his eyes?  Or when Albus got on a roll about Transfiguration theory?  Or when Albus beat him in a duel?  Or when Albus bent over? </p><p>But a burning question was causing Gellert’s stomach to be tied up in knots.  He had to address it now before he got sick to his stomach.  Gellert steeled himself as he asked, “what is my punishment?”</p><p>“I’m glad you asked.  You’re to clean this house from top to bottom.”  Bathilda gave him a triumphant look.  “<em>Without magic.</em>” </p><p>“Alright,” said Gellert, wondering what the truly awful punishment would be.  “What else?”</p><p>Bathilda chuckled.  “Surely you don’t want me to add to your punishment?”</p><p>Gellert stared at her, amazement across his handsome features.  “You’re not going to give me more than that to do?”</p><p>“No.”  Bathilda gave him a wry smile.  “I can’t blame you entirely.  This is partly my fault.  I didn’t establish any ground rules when you arrived.” </p><p>Gellert just gaped at her.   Partly her fault?  An adult admitting they’d made a mistake, albeit a minor one?  That never would’ve happened in Grindelwald Manor, not in a million years.   “You’re not going to send me back?”  Gellert asked hopefully.  “Or put me in isolation?”</p><p>“No, love.”  She stepped forward and hugged Gellert, who started shaking a bit.  “There will be none of that.  I’m not cruel, not like…” she trailed off, knowing Gellert would know what she meant.</p><p>“Thanks.”  Gellert rested his head on her shoulder.  “I was so scared that you would.”</p><p>“Gellert, I told you I won’t be sending you back, and I won’t go back on my word,” Bathilda promised.  “You don’t ever have to worry about that.”</p><p>Gellert nodded and pulled away, embarrassed that he’d gone to pieces.  He gave her a sheepish smile.  “Thanks.”</p><p>“However, I will be instituting some rules.”  Bathilda calmly held his gaze.  “If you are going anywhere except for the backyard, you <em>must</em> tell me before you leave.”</p><p>“Yes, Aunt Bathilda,” Gellert agreed.</p><p>“You <em>will </em>be home for dinner except for special occasions with Albus.  I want us to spend some time together.”</p><p>“Yes, Aunt Bathilda.  Anything else?”</p><p>She shook her head.  “Not that I can think of.  Other than to enjoy your break and take advantage of my library.”</p><p>“Thank you,” Gellert whispered.  “I shouldn’t have snuck out.  It was a bad decision.”</p><p>Bathilda smiled fondly at him.  “Gellert, you’re a teenager.  You’re allowed to make mistakes.”</p><p>“Oh.”  Gellert remembered telling Albus that when he’d consumed too much alcohol but he’d never thought to apply that to himself. </p><p>“Just make sure your mistakes aren’t too big.”</p><p>Gellert smiled.  “Yes, Aunt Bathilda.  May I go out after I finish cleaning the house?”</p><p>Bathilda nodded.  “Just check with me first.  But be sure to take this punishment seriously and no cheating using magic.  I’ll be doing a thorough inspection and I expect everything to be spick and span.”</p><p>“I’ll take it seriously,” Gellert promised.  He gave her a tentative smile.  “Are we okay?”</p><p>“We’re okay, love.”  Bathilda ruffled his hair.  “Now, get to it!”</p><p>Gellert nodded before she walked into her study and closed the door.  He couldn’t believe his luck that he’d been saddled with such a tame punishment!  Cleaning without magic was something he was used to.  It had been one of his minor punishments when he lived at Grindelwald Manor, usually given to him on the days that one of the house-elves was sick.</p><p>He figured he could knock out Bathilda’s house in six or so hours.  She kept it relatively clean, although the kitchen could really use some work.  He wanted to tell Albus the good news but decided to wait for Albus to contact him.  Gellert decided to tackle the kitchen first.  He grabbed a dishrag and some soap and prepared to scrub away the grease that had built up on the stove. </p><p>.~.</p><p>
  <em>Meanwhile</em>
</p><p>Albus went downstairs, his stomach growling in anticipation for breakfast as he was planning on making waffles.  But before he could reach the kitchen, his mother took him by the arm and led him to the parlor.   <em>Uh oh.  What have I done now?</em></p><p>“Yes, Mum?”  Albus sat on the couch, bracing for another interrogation.  Then he had a horrible thought.  What if she’d found out that Gellert had spent the night?  He schooled his expression into one of complete innocence, one that he’d perfected at Hogwarts.</p><p>Kendra sighed, a deep exhausted sigh of a person who was bogged down by her circumstances, with no end in sight.  “Albus, I’ve had some time to think since our talk yesterday and I think you deserve to know the truth.”</p><p>Albus frowned.  “The truth?”  </p><p>“Yes.  I know you must think I’m being unreasonable about preparing for your career, but I haven’t been completely honest with you.  I haven’t told you the extent of our troubles.”  Kendra rubbed her temples as if she was getting a headache.  “Our financial situation is dire.   You’re our best hope for getting us out of debt and-”</p><p>“I know, Mum.  Aberforth told me,” Albus said quietly, all the while relieved that his mother hadn’t discovered Gellert’s nighttime visit.</p><p>“I see.”  Kendra pursed her lips.  “Then you know that we’ve been living on Bathilda’s good graces.  A mysterious benefactor has been donating to our family through her.”<br/><br/>“How lucky.”  Albus gave a tiny smile.  It seemed Gellert’s money had been put to good use.<br/><br/>Kendra’s worry lines deepened.  “However, Bathilda hinted that the benefactor might not be able to donate any longer.”<br/><br/>This made sense to Albus, as Gellert would most likely be cut off from his vault.  Albus stared at his mum, the cogs in his mind turning.  “There must be something I can do to help.” </p><p>Albus had a wild thought of leaving Hogwarts for a month to get a minimum wage job and still keep up with his assignments. It wouldn’t be much but it might tide them over until summer.<br/><br/>But Kendra shut him down.  “I know what you’re thinking.  You’re not leaving school to get a job, not even temporarily.”<br/><br/>Albus sighed. “Fine.  But I feel like I’m not doing enough.  If we can just hold on until my term is over and-”</p><p>“There is one thing you can do for me,” Kendra cut him off. </p><p>“Anything,” Albus said fervently, leaning forward with his hands folded.</p><p>“Before it closes for Christmas, go to Gringotts and speak with one of the bankers.  See if you can get them to give us a second loan.”  Kendra’s frown deepened.  “I can’t do it by myself.  Only wizards who are of age can apply for a loan.”</p><p>“That’s a stupid law,” Albus muttered.  “Witches should have the same protections and rights under the law as wizards do.”  He thought back to the young witch that had been abused by her husband that day when he observed the Wizengamot.  Albus hoped she’d taken his advice and contacted Madam Dilys for assistance. </p><p>“We’re on our way,” Kendra reminded him.  “New legislation is being drafted every day to advance witches’ rights.  But not soon enough for this, I’m afraid.  However, we have more rights than our female muggle counterparts.”</p><p>“Of course I can apply for a loan.”  Albus smiled at her, relieved that their conversation was going better than yesterday's.  “What can I use for collateral?”<br/><br/>Kendra’s expression grew blank, one that surfaced while she spoke of painful subjects.  “You’ll have to use your father’s gold watch.”<br/><br/>Albus’ chest clenched.  Part with his father’s pocket watch?  Impossible!  It was the only tangible reminder he had of his father, save for photographs.  He carried it with him everywhere.  There was no object he valued more, save for Gellert’s necklace and his wand.</p><p>“Is there no other way?”</p><p>Kendra shook her head.  “Can you think of something else?”</p><p>Albus knew they had run out of options.   “No.  Very well, I’ll lend them the watch.  I’m only six months away from graduating and then I’ll get a job so we can start paying off our mortgages and loans – even if I have to start at the bottom and work my way up.  I’m prepared that I might not get my dream job right away.  However, I still remain optimistic.  Either way, I promise that I’ll turn things around for us.”</p><p>Kendra nodded.  “That’s all well and good, but what about the customary world tour for students who have just graduated?  Last year you spoke about how Elphias wanted you to go with him to-”</p><p>“No, I couldn’t do that to you,” Albus said firmly.  “My responsibilities are here, with my family.  And to Gellert.  I’ll not be going on a trip.”</p><p>“I appreciate that,” Kendra said.  Then her voice softened just a tad.  “I realize what kind of sacrifice that must be for you. I never wanted this life for you or Aberforth.”</p><p>Had his mother actually complimented him?  “I’ve made many sacrifices for this family,” said Albus, hoping he wasn’t pushing his luck.</p><p>But Kendra only nodded and rose from her chair.  “If that is all.” </p><p>Albus reached out his hand but his mother was already gone.  He let out a long sigh before he went up to his room.  Lounging on his bed, he decided now was a good time to contact Gellert.    //Hey, Gell.//</p><p>//Hey, Albie.//</p><p>Gellert didn’t sound upset, which Albus took as a good sign.  //Did you get caught?//</p><p>//Oh yeah.//</p><p>Albus tensed.  //Uh oh.  Was she mad?// </p><p>//Yes, but only because I snuck out without telling her.//  Gellert chuckled over the bond.  //Bathilda said she wouldn’t keep me from seeing you at night, but that she trusted you not to let us go too far.  She said that you were the sensible one.//</p><p>Albus mentally laughed at that.  //You don’t make it easy for me to be sensible when you grind up on me.//</p><p>//Yes, I make it quite hard.//  Gellert teased.  //So how’s your morning been so far?//</p><p>//Alright.  I just had a talk with my mum.//</p><p>//Oh.  Did she tell you that you can’t see me anymore?//  Gellert’s tone was light but Albus could sense the underlying vulnerability there.</p><p>//Of course not.  And even if she did, I wouldn’t listen.//</p><p>//Good.// </p><p>Albus felt Gellert’s relief via the bond.  He wondered when Gellert would believe that he was never leaving him. </p><p>//What did you talk about?//</p><p>//She needs me to go to Gringotts and apply for a second loan.  Now that your money won’t be coming in, we need it more than ever.  I said I’ll go but I’m dreading it.//</p><p>//I’m sorry, Albus.  Can I go with you?//</p><p>Albus’ chest filled with warmth as he felt Gellert’s concern.  //Would you?  I’d really appreciate it.//</p><p>//Of course, love.//  Gellert assured him. </p><p>//Thanks.  Asking for money is… well, it’s not fun.//</p><p>//I can imagine.   When did you want to go?//</p><p>//I’d like to get it over with as soon as possible.   Could you do it this afternoon?//</p><p>//Absolutely.  I just have to finish cleaning Bathilda’s house before I can go.  That was her punishment.  But I have to do it without magic. I thought she was too lenient with me, but I wasn’t about to complain.//</p><p>//Thank you, darling.//  Albus sent a wave of love over the bond.  //Shall I meet you at Bathilda’s around three?//</p><p>//I’ll be ready.//  Gellert assured him.  //Oh and Albus?//</p><p>//Hmm?//</p><p>//It will be alright.  I promise.  One way or another, we’ll get you the money.//</p><p>Albus mentally sighed.  //I hope you’re right.//  After Gellert gently cut their connection, Albus was filled with gratitude.  He wanted to do something nice for Gellert, a grand gesture to thank him for being the most amazing bondmate.   Then he had an idea.  After telling his mother he was going out for a quick walk, Albus sped towards the Catholic church which stood in the middle of the square.</p><p>.~.</p><p>
  <em>Later</em>
</p><p>Albus arrived promptly at Bathilda’s home at three.  Bathilda was there to welcome him, but she couldn’t resist making an innuendo at their expense.  After bidding the historian goodbye, a blushing Albus and Gellert apparated directly to the North Side of Diagon Alley in London. </p><p>They headed straight for Gringotts Wizarding Bank.  Albus dreaded swallowing his pride and asking the bank for help but at least Gellert was with him for moral support. </p><p>Albus and Gellert quickly came upon the bank, which towered over all the shops.  Its white stone columns were quite askew but the structure miraculously still stood.  He remembered from History of Magic that the bank was created by a goblin called Gringott.  Not only did the bank have countless underground tunnels where the vaults were guarded, but one could also exchange muggle money for wizarding currency.  According to Headmaster Black, there was no safer place except perhaps Hogwarts, but Albus thought he might be exaggerating.  Surely the bank would have tighter security than his school.</p><p>They climbed a set of white stairs which took them up to two bronze doors.  They were met by a goblin who was dressed in ceremonial garb, coincidentally in Gryffindor colors.  The goblin opened the right door and let them walk through a small entranceway.  Albus and Gellert then approached another set of doors.  These were silver doors, which showcased words in silver cursive script.   Albus glanced at the door and determined it was a rather ominous warning for all who entered.</p><p>
  <em>Enter, stranger, but take heed</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Of what awaits the sin of greed</em>
</p><p>
  <em>For those who take but do not earn</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Must pay most dearly in their turn</em>
</p><p>
  <em>So if you seek beneath our floors</em>
</p><p>
  <em>A treasure that was never yours</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Thief, you have been warned, beware</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Of finding more than treasure there</em>
</p><p>Albus yanked the creaky doors open, allowing them to enter the bank.  The doors swung closed behind them with a cheerful ‘ding’.  They were greeted by a goblin, who ushered them inside.  Voices echoed in the large chamber as rows of goblins chatted with their customers.  Sunlight streamed in through the square windows, illuminating the marble floor.  The glittering chandeliers added to the opulent ambiance.  </p><p>Off to the left, a towering stone obelisk caught Albus’ eye.  He approached the monument, which was roped off.  It listed the names of prominent pureblood families who had vaults.  Malfoy, Black, Carrow, Crouch, Burke, Bulstrode, Yaxley, Ollivander were just some of the names that Albus recognized, along with the number 1474.   Albus assumed it was the year the bank was founded.  The bank’s motto <em>‘Fortius Quo Fidelius</em>’ was engraved at the top.  Albus recalled it meant ‘strength through loyalty’.</p><p>Gellert came to stand next to Albus.  “It’s not quite fair that they should have so much and the rest of the Wizarding population have so little.  Not that I can talk, of course.”  He frowned a bit.  “Do you hold that against me?  That my family is rich beyond belief and yours… isn’t?”</p><p>“After what you went through?  Of course not,” Albus scoffed.  “And I very much appreciate all that you donated to help my family stay afloat.”</p><p>Gellert sighed.  “I only wish I could do more.  But since I am no longer in my father’s custody, I can’t access my vault.”</p><p>“You’ve done plenty,” Albus assured him and discreetly squeezed his hand.  “Come on.  Let’s get this over with.”</p><p>Gellert hung back as Albus approached one of the tellers at the long counter that stretched almost to the end of the chamber.  The goblin was absorbed in his ledger.  He didn’t look up until Albus loudly cleared his throat.</p><p>“May I help you?” The goblin sneered, showing a long row of sharp teeth. </p><p>“Yes, I’d like to take out a second loan,” Albus bravely replied. </p><p>“A <em>second</em> loan?”  The goblin chuckled.  “That’s a tall order.  Do you have any collateral?”</p><p>Albus pulled out his father’s golden pocket watch, proud that his hand wasn’t shaking like his foot was.  Parting with the only thing he had of his father was going to be tough, but it was necessary.  He told himself that he’d get it back once he got a job and paid back the loan. </p><p>“Hmm,” the goblin muttered.  “You have to be of age to take out a loan, young man.”</p><p>“I turned seventeen last August,” Albus said with a hint of an edge in his voice.  How he wished he was taller, like Gellert who seemed to tower over him at times.  Although Gellert was only fifteen, he’d have no problem convincing someone he was of age.   Not for the first time, Albus considered growing facial hair. </p><p>“What’s your name?”</p><p>“Albus Dumbledore.”  Albus tensed to see if the goblin recognized his last name, but he gave no outward indication.   “Take a number and wait in line with the others.”   The goblin snatched the watch from Albus’ hand.  Then he glanced at Gellert.  “May I help you?”</p><p>“No, I’m with him,” Gellert said with a wink.  He steered a faintly blushing Albus over to a bench where they waited to be called.</p><p>Gellert tried to distract Albus, who wouldn’t stop wringing his hands.  He struck up a conversation about Adalia’s decision to take the position at St. Mungo’s, the upcoming school year, what he should get Bathilda for Christmas.  Unfortunately, Albus was not invested in the conversation and switched to telepathic speech.</p><p>//Gell, what if we don’t get the loan?//</p><p> //Albie, it will work out.  He took your watch, didn’t he?//</p><p>//If we can’t get it, I might have to drop out.//</p><p>//No, you won’t.  If it comes to that, I’m sure I persuade Bathilda to-//</p><p>//I won’t take charity from her, Gellert.  It was hard enough taking it from you.//  Albus shook his head.  //I suppose it doesn’t really matter.  They won’t even see me.   I'll have to ask for the watch back.//   He indicated a young couple who’d been behind them in line being shown back to meet with one of the banking representatives.</p><p>//Oh yeah?  Watch this.//  Gellert stood up, motioned for Albus to follow, and approached the goblin they’d spoken with earlier.   “My associate and I haven’t been helped yet, even though you’ve called others back who were behind us.”</p><p>“We’ll get to you eventually,” said the goblin, not even bothering to look up at Gellert from his ledger.</p><p>“No, you’ll get to me <em>now</em>.”</p><p>“And what makes you so special?”</p><p>“My name is Gellert <em>Grindelwald</em>.”  Gellert smirked as the goblin’s eyes widened.  “Perhaps you’ve heard of my father.”</p><p>The goblin gulped.  “Oh yes, I’ve certainly heard of him.  But I know every client we have.  Herr Grindelwald doesn’t have a vault with us.”</p><p>“No, but my friend does.  He must be helped immediately.”  Gellert gestured to Albus, who stood next to him.</p><p>“Right away, Master Grindelwald.”  The goblin gave him a tight smile.  “Follow me.”</p><p>He led them behind the counter and into a room that was encased with glass.  “Our most senior banker will be right with you.”</p><p>About a minute later, an elderly goblin entered the room.</p><p>“Master Grindelwald, this is a surprise.”  The goblin said smoothly, offering his hand to Gellert, who shook it.  “Please sit.”  The goblin slid into his office chair.  “Who is your friend?”</p><p>Albus stood a little straighter.  “I’m Albus Dumbledore.”</p><p>The goblin stared at him.  “Albus <em>Dumbledore</em>?  I see.”  He jotted down a quick note on a small piece of parchment, which folded itself into an origami crane.  It flew to the door, flattened itself, and slipped under the door.  The goblin folded his hands and leaned slightly towards them.  “Now, gentlemen, how can I help?”</p><p>“Albus needs to take out a second loan,” Gellert said in a rush.   “The teller at the front made it seem like his collateral wouldn’t be sufficient so I am here to vouch for him.” </p><p>The goblin chuckled nervously.  “That will be more than sufficient, Master Grindelwald.  Mr. Dumbledore, how much did you wish to withdraw?”</p><p>“500 galleons – the maximum you allow for a second loan,” Albus said.  “Don’t worry, I’ll be able to pay it back soon, once I graduate from Hogwarts next term and start my career.”</p><p>“That won’t be a problem,” said the goblin.  He shuffled through his desk drawers until he found the piece of parchment he was looking for.   “Here, sign and date this release form and I’ll personally bring your gold.”  With a little bow, the goblin left.</p><p>“That was easy,” said Albus as he signed his name with a flourish. </p><p>“You’re welcome,” said Gellert with a wink.</p><p>But when the goblin returned with Albus’ bag of gold, a middle-aged man was with him.  </p><p>“My boss wanted to meet you.  If there’s nothing else, sir.”  The goblin bowed and left the room.</p><p>“Albus Dumbledore – as I live and breathe.”  The man gave him a long look.</p><p>“And you are?”</p><p>“Alec Carrow, at your service.”  He doffed his hat.</p><p>“You’re that goblin’s boss?”  Albus sounded incredulous.  “I thought that since 1865, the bank was strictly goblin run.”</p><p>“That’s what the public was told,” said Carrow.  “But you didn’t think the ministry would let the goblins have full reign over our finances, did you?”</p><p>Albus shrugged.  “I guess I never thought about it.”</p><p>“You see, I like to pop in from time to time and check on my investments.”  Carrow looked directly at Albus.   “You look so very much like your father.  We worked closely back when I was an Auror.  We didn’t always see eye-to-eye, but he was a good man.  I regret very much what happened to him.  I imagine that’s why you’re applying for another loan.”</p><p>“Yes,” Albus whispered.</p><p>“I was supposed to be on duty that night when Malfoy arrested your father, but I had us switch shifts at the last minute so I could attend a Quidditch match.”  Carrow shook his head.  “You’ll never know just how much I regret that decision.  If I’d found him instead of Malfoy, we could’ve worked something out, fudged the evidence.  I wouldn’t have allowed him to be condemned to Azkaban.  I feel responsible for what happened to your family.”</p><p>“It wasn’t your fault, sir,” Albus said automatically, even as he wanted to rage about the unfairness of it all.  But how could he?  He’d done the exact thing to Leonard Longbottom when he switched shifts with Yaxley. </p><p>“Yes, well, I know it’s much too late, but I’d like to make amends if you’ll let me.  I’ll match your 500 galleons – off the record,” said Carrow.  </p><p>“But I can’t accept-” Albus tried.</p><p>Carrow held up his hand for silence.  “You certainly can.  And there’s no need to pay me back.  I’ll have the sum discreetly delivered to your home tomorrow.  And you won’t have to pay any interest on your second loan.”</p><p>“I don’t know what to say.”  Albus’ eyes filled with tears.  That money would allow them to live comfortably until he could provide for them.  If he managed it correctly, they might even have some leftover. </p><p>“Say thank you,” Gellert supplied, poking him in the arm.</p><p>“Thank you, sir,” Albus said, gratitude shining in his eyes.   “My mother and my siblings thank you as well.”</p><p>“You’re most welcome.  You know, your father used to be an excellent duelist at school.  I heard you are following in his footsteps?” </p><p>“Yes,” said Albus.  “I rather enjoy Dueling Club.”</p><p>“<em>Enjoy</em>?” Gellert snorted as he patted Albus’ arm.  “Don’t be so modest.”  He turned to Carrow.  “He’s the most talented duelist in the school by far.”</p><p>“And you?”  Carrow turned to Gellert.</p><p>“I did beat Albus once,” said Gellert.  “But he is the superior wizard.  At least, at the moment.”</p><p>“It was very kind of you to come along today and help your friend, Master Grindelwald,” said Carrow.  “Although, if I remember, you are at least a year younger than Mr. Dumbledore.  And I imagine you were sorted into Slytherin and Gryffindor respectively.”</p><p>“Yes, that’s true,” said Gellert.</p><p>“Yet I see you’ve become… close.”  Carrow carefully scrutinized them.</p><p>“Yes, Gellert and I have become good friends,” Albus said, his stomach squirming at Carrow’s gaze.</p><p>“Well.”  Carrow smiled at them.  “It’s very good to see you two getting on so well.”  He glanced down at his pocket watch. “I must be off.”</p><p>“Sir!”  Albus called.</p><p>“Yes?”  Carrow asked.</p><p>“Can you get the goblins to give me my father’s watch back?”</p><p> “Of course.  I’ll have one bring it to you at once.  Good day, boys.”  He doffed his hat and was gone.</p><p>“That was unexpected,” said Albus, watching the door swing behind the ministry official.  “Thank you for coming, Gell.  Throwing around your name really saved my arse.”</p><p>“That’s true,” Gellert allowed.  “But we both know Carrow wasn’t summoned until that goblin heard <em>your</em> name.”</p><p>“I don’t know why that would be,” said Albus.   “Unless it was because of my father and Carrow wanted to make amends?”</p><p>“That must be it,” said Gellert, but he didn’t sound one hundred percent convinced. </p><p>A goblin entered the room, glared at Albus and tossed him the watch before storming out of the room.</p><p>“Thank goodness,” Albus breathed.  He put his watch in his pocket where it belonged.</p><p>Gellert patted Albus on the back before they headed for the exit.  They passed the obelisk once more before descending the stairs.  “Well, this was a successful outing.  It will be nice to give your mum good news.”</p><p>“We don’t have to go back right away,” Albus pointed out after they’d reached the street.  He looked hopefully at Gellert.  “Perhaps we could look around a bit?”</p><p>Gellert smiled.  “I’d like that.  I know you said you wanted to show me around.  Bathilda gave me some money to buy you something here after we completed our errand.”</p><p>“Great!”  Albus beamed.  “Let’s go to the ice cream shop!”</p><p>“You are so predictable,” said Gellert, shaking his head as Albus dragged him all the way to Fortescue’s.</p><p>.~.</p><p>After they finished their ice cream, Albus brought Gellert to<em> Twilfitt and Tattings.  </em>“I love this store but it’s more than I can afford at the moment.   Still, I like to browse for fun.”</p><p>“This is where I found my greatcoat<em>.  </em>Let’s go in,” Gellert urged.</p><p>Albus’ eyes twinkled as he entered the shop.  “One day, I’ll have enough to afford clothes like these.  But until then, I’ll just look.” </p><p>Gellert followed and they walked through the winter section.   They were surrounded by displays showcasing coats, hats, gloves, mittens, and scarves.</p><p>A glittering purple scarf immediately caught Albus’ eye and he unconsciously gravitated towards it. </p><p>“Ooh, Albus, it’s perfect for you,” Gellert quietly enthused as he saw Albus longingly gazing at the scarf.   “Why don’t you try it on?”</p><p>“I shouldn’t,” Albus whispered, looking around furtively to see if other shoppers were nearby.  “It will look too flamboyant.”</p><p>“Albus, you need to get your girlfriend a Christmas present,” Gellert said, raising his voice just a tad.  “Why don’t you try it on and see if you think she’ll like it?”</p><p>Albus smiled gratefully at Gellert for giving him a reason as he slipped it on around his neck.  Tiny glittering silver jewels were embedded in violet crushed velvet, which was decorated with golden embroidered flowers.  Both ends of the scarf showcased gold and purple tassels.  Albus caressed the soft material and sighed.  It soothed him and made him feel beautiful. </p><p>//Albus, you look gorgeous.  Do you like it?//</p><p>//I adore it.//  Albus admitted.  //But even if I wanted to buy it, I can’t afford it.//</p><p>Gellert reached into his pocket and pulled out two coins that kept clinking when he walked.  He found a knut and a galleon.  His eyes widened as he ran his fingers over the tiny grooves of the gold coin.  He hadn’t realized his great aunt had given him so much.  <em>Perfect!</em></p><p>//Don’t worry.  Bathilda gave me some money to buy you a nice Christmas gift.//  Gellert grinned.  //Merry Christmas, darling.//</p><p>But Albus shook his head.  //There’s no point, Gell.  I’ll never be able to wear it.//</p><p>//Sure you will.// Gellert insisted.  //Just claim that it was Adalia’s and that she gave it to you to wear as a reminder of her while she is at St. Mungo’s.//</p><p>Albus gave him a grateful look.  //You know, that just might work.  You’re very sneaky, Gell.//</p><p>Gellert winked at him.  //I know.  Aren’t you lucky to have me around?//</p><p>//So much.  Thank you for the scarf.  I’ll treasure it forever.//  Albus locked eyes with Gellert, wishing very much that they were alone. </p><p>Gellert awkwardly cleared his throat.  “Let me buy this for you.”  He took the scarf to the checkout counter, pleased with himself that he could make Albus so happy.  After he bought the scarf, he and Albus returned to the street. </p><p>After they strolled up and down the street a couple of times, Albus came to a halt in front of <em>Quality Quidditch Supplies</em>.   “I should probably be getting back home,” Albus said, sounding regretful.  “I’ll be sure to mention to Mum that it was your name that got us to be helped, which led to us meeting Carrow and getting the loan, plus double that sum with no interest.  That will make you look good in her eyes.”</p><p>“I appreciate that,” said Gellert.  “When can I see you again?” </p><p>“Soon,” Albus said rather evasively. </p><p>“Soon?”  Gellert raised an eyebrow.  “What are you planning, Albus?”</p><p>“Oh, nothing.”  Albus winked.  “Meet me in the church tonight at twilight.”</p><p>“The church?”  Gellert frowned.  “Why?”</p><p>“You’ll see.  It’s a surprise.”</p><p>“Very well.  Keep your secrets.”  Gellert grinned and held out his hand.  “Shall we go back?”</p><p>Albus firmly clasped his hand.  “Yes, but you have to take the scarf home with you.  I don’t want my mum to see it.”</p><p>“Very well,” Gellert relented, tucking the parcel under his free arm. </p><p>They apparated back to Godric’s Hollow before heading their separate ways, promising to meet again that night.</p><p>.~.</p><p>End Chapter 40</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks so much for comments and kudos!  I hope everyone is staying safe.  &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Church Date</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Albus takes Gellert on a date in the church in Godric's Hollow.   Gellert has a spiritual encounter.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A/N:  This one’s a bit shorter than usual but I hope you enjoy it all the same.  Someone requested more Gellert’s POV so I thought this chapter would be fitting for that.  You’re welcome!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Disclaimer:  JKR owns it.</p><p>.~.</p><p>Chapter 41: Church Date</p><p>.~.</p><p>As promised, Gellert arrived at the church on time to meet Albus.   <em>What an odd place to meet for a date,</em> he thought.  To be honest, Albus’ choice of venue made him apprehensive.  Gellert had never entered a muggle place of worship, nor had he wanted to.  He didn’t understand why muggles put so much stock in historical figures that were said to have performed miracles and that imposed archaic rules on their followers.  Such blind faith just didn’t seem logical to him.  There was also the fact that most muggle religions scorned people like him, for multiple reasons.  But this meant so much to Albus, so he tried to swallow his fears and proceeded to walk up the steps.  Thankfully, he didn’t see any passerby who might question why he was there.</p><p>Gellert stood in front of the massive arched church doors, which were painted a bright crimson, in sharp contrast to the grey stone walls.  He glanced up and saw the steeple towering over him, which was topped with a golden cross.  The muggles had gone all out when they built this structure, which was most certainly even more grand on the inside.  He wasn’t sure what to do so he knocked gently, hoping Albus was already inside.  Luckily, he didn’t have to wait long.</p><p>The left door creaked open to reveal a grinning Albus.  “Gell!  You made it.”  He motioned for Gellert to follow him but his bondmate didn’t move.  “Come in out of the cold,” Albus invited him inside.  “I’m all set up for our date.”</p><p>Gellert gave Albus a dubious look.  “I don’t know, Albie.  What if the… what’s the name of the muggle official that presides over this church?”</p><p>“The reverend,” Albus supplied.</p><p>“What if the reverend or someone else tries to come in and finds us together?”  Gellert worried, nervously wringing his hand.  “We’re taking an awful risk.”</p><p>“Don’t worry, the reverend promised me that he won’t be back until tomorrow,” Albus assured him.  “And if anyone does try to come in, they will suddenly remember that they have somewhere else to be.  I’ve added protective wards all around the church.  We’re completely safe.”</p><p>Gellert still didn’t budge.</p><p>Albus reached for his hand.  “What’s wrong?”</p><p>“I don’t think I should be in here,” Gellert murmured, ignoring Albus' hand.</p><p>“Why?  Because you’re not a muggle?”  Albus chuckled.  “Don’t worry, I know several muggleborn wizards and witches that regularly attend church here.”</p><p>Gellert’s expression darkened.  “I know, but the reverend don’t know what they really are, does he?   Christians persecute people who practice magic, Albus.  They fear what they don’t understand.  They used to burn people like us just centuries ago.”</p><p>“That’s true,” Albus relented.  “But you’re not attending a service nor are you converting to Christianity.  You’re here to have a date with me.” </p><p>“Why here?”</p><p>Albus shrugged.  “It’s too cold outside and this was the only empty venue in the village I could think of that we could use.  I thought it was rather creative.  It’s all decorated for Christmas inside. I think you’ll like it.”</p><p>Gellert vehemently shook his head.  “Can we go somewhere else?”</p><p>Albus’ brow furrowed.  “Why?  Is something else the matter?”</p><p>Gellert shivered and it wasn’t from the cold.  “I can’t go in there, Albus.  Christians think people like you and me are going to their hell.  They think we should suffer for all eternity just because we love each other.”</p><p>“Not all of them,” Albus countered.</p><p>“Most, then,” Gellert shot back.  </p><p>“Most,” Albus agreed.  “Yes.  It’s rather unfortunate.  But that shouldn’t stop us from having a wonderful night together.”</p><p>Gellert shot a thinly veiled glare at his bondmate.  “I’m sure the reverend wouldn’t approve if he knew what you were really using the church for.”</p><p>Albus chuckled.  “I didn’t tell him everything.”</p><p>“How did you manage it?”</p><p>Albus grinned.  “I’m quite adept at the art of omission as you well know.  I told him that I had a girlfriend and I wanted to take the one that I love on a date in the sanctuary.  I didn’t technically lie.  I got the reverend’s permission to be here, Gell.  But he made me promise to keep things chaste between us, so let's save the make-out session for later.”</p><p>Gellert blew out a long breath as his shoulders slumped.  “I don’t know, Albus.  I’ve done terrible things in my past.  I’m a misfit in every sense of the word.  Along with everything else, my mind is fragile at best.  I have a horrible past that I’m still trying to recover from.”  He looked down at the floor.  “I shouldn’t be in this sacred place.”</p><p>“Hey, look at me, love.”  Albus gently tilted Gellert’s head back up so their eyes met.  “Please don’t be ashamed of who you are.  I don’t know much about this religion, but I <em>do</em> know that the man the Christian muggles believe to be their savior spent much of his time with misfits, with those that society had cast out or forgotten.  He was also persecuted by the leaders of his day for his abilities to heal the sick, to calm the weather, and to transfigure water into wine to name a few.  They thought his talents were unnatural and they feared him.”</p><p>Gellert cocked his head to the side, his hand unconsciously touching his maimed eye.  “Really?”</p><p>“Yes,” Albus confirmed. </p><p>But Gellert’s eyes darkened once more.  He crossed his arms.  “Yeah well, unless he knew what it was like to be tortured over and over for days on end, I doubt he would be able to sympathize with all that I’ve been through.”</p><p>Albus chuckled.  “Actually…follow me.”  He led a reluctant Gellert into the church, closing the door behind them so the whistling wind wouldn’t get in.   They entered the dark sanctuary and came to a stop in front of one of the stain-glass windows, which was illuminated by the last rays of the sun as the colors danced before them.  Albus put his arm around his bondmate and pointed at the window.  “See?”</p><p>Gellert stared up at the man, who was nailed to a wooden cross and bleeding from his wounds.  He wore a thorn of crowns that were digging into his flesh, causing rivulets of blood to drip down his cheeks.  His expression was one of agony and his eyes were glancing heavenward.  Gellert studied the figure, and a sense of lightness washed over him.  Perhaps he did belong here after all. </p><p>After a few moments of contemplative silence, Gellert relented.  He gave Albus a true smile.  “Then who am I to get in the way of our date?  I know you must’ve put a lot of effort into it.”</p><p>Albus beamed.  “I did.”  He reached for Gellert’s hand and this time he didn’t pull away.  “But first, look up.  You’ve got to see this!”</p><p>Gellert lifted his gaze and regarded the vaulted ceiling, which was painted to look like the night sky.  Tiny golden stars shown down on them from on high.  “It’s beautiful.”</p><p>“Yeah.  Beautiful,” Albus murmured.  He gazed besottedly at Gellert.  “And so are you.”</p><p>Gellert uncharacteristically blushed.  “I think you’ve got me beat, darling, but I’m happy to agree to disagree.” </p><p>“You haven’t even seen the best part.”  Albus waved his hand and suddenly every single candle in the sanctuary was ablaze. </p><p>Gellert gasped at the sight.  There were candles on the altar, on the ledge of each stain-glass window, and tiny ones at the back of the church.  Now he could see the greenery that adorned the altar, the wreaths with red baubles handing between each window, and a Christmas tree lit up in the left corner of the church.  Something that looked like a stone basin with words carved into the sides stood next to the Christmas tree. Gellert wasn’t sure what its purpose was, but it had to be important. </p><p>“I take it back what I said about the choice of venue.  It’s very romantic.”  Gellert smiled at Albus.  “I love all the decorations and the stars on the ceiling.”</p><p>“Thanks!  And look - I made dinner.”  Albus gestured to the crimson Gryffindor blanket, which had been hiding from view.  It played host to different sized dishes and was that a pie that Gellert spied?  “I hope you like the food.  It took me several hours to prepare it all.  My mum was kind enough to let me use some of the supplies I bought from the market.”</p><p>“You’ll have to thank her for me.  So… are we pulling an Albus and having dessert first?”  Gellert teased.</p><p>Albus chuckled as he performed a warming charm on the food.  “Very funny.  No, we can save the dessert for the end.”</p><p>Gellert reached for Albus’ hand and squeezed it.  “Thank you for doing all of this for me.”</p><p>Albus squeezed back.  “You deserve it.  I needed to apologize for not believing you about being possessed.  I know this doesn’t make up for all the weeks that I didn’t believe you, but at least it’s something.”</p><p>Gellert gave him a wry smile.  “I appreciate it.  You’ve outdone yourself, darling.”</p><p>Albus produced two plates and offered one to Gellert.  “Don’t thank me yet before you’ve tried the food.  Dig in.”</p><p>Gellert eagerly filled his plate, trying a bit of everything.</p><p>They ate in a comfortable silence as they snuck looks at each other.  Each time Albus surprised him on a date, Gellert thought that it couldn’t get any better but right now, this was his favorite.</p><p>“It wasn’t very good,” said Gellert as he added a second helping of cheesy potato casserole to his plate.   “Next time you’ll have to do better.”</p><p>Albus giggled.  “And that’s why you’re eating more.”</p><p>“Exactly,” said Gellert.  “I didn’t want to hurt your feelings.”  Gellert was careful not to eat too much dinner as he wanted to save room for what was sure to be a scrumptious dessert.</p><p>Gellert had cleaned his plate in no time, even as Albus was still making progress on his chicken. “Mmm, can I try the pie?”</p><p>“It’s a blueberry cobbler,” Albus corrected.  “It’s my first one.”</p><p>“My mistake.”  Gellert held up his palms.  “Was it hard to make?”</p><p>“It was actually really easy.”  Albus passed him the dish and Gellert took a large helping.</p><p>“Mmm,” Gellert sighed as he savored the warm dessert.  “It’s like an orgasm in my mouth.”</p><p>Albus blushed.  “That’s quite a compliment.”</p><p>“And it has fruit in it so it must be healthy.”  Gellert winked at him.</p><p>“Let's go with that,” Albus agreed.</p><p>After Gellert finished his cobbler, he regarded Albus, who looked angelic in the candlelight.  Gellert could no longer resist the pull between them and he leaned in to kiss his bondmate.  </p><p>Albus quickly set his plate aside and met him halfway.</p><p>They shared a sweet kiss.  Gellert remembered Albus’ conditions and didn’t try to deepen the kiss – much.  When they parted, Albus rested his head on Gellert’s shoulder.  </p><p>“You’re so wonderful,” Albus whispered, breathing in Gellert’s musky scent.  “I love you so much, Gell.  And I will always support you, no matter what happens.  You’ve got me for life.  I imagine you’re tired of me saying that by now.”</p><p>“Never.”  Gellert gently petted Albus’ head.  “I’ll never get tired of hearing you say it.  You know, you’re pretty wonderful too.  Going out of your way to make tonight so special for me.  I feel very loved.”</p><p>“Good.  That was my intention.”</p><p>They stayed like that for a long moment and Gellert had never felt so content.  Then he remembered something he wanted to bring to Albus’ attention.  “I’ve been reading a book about soulbonds that Bathilda gave me.”<br/><br/>“Oh?” Albus looked intrigued as he cleared the dishes and moved them out of the way. “Learn anything new?”<br/><br/>“Plenty,” said Gellert. “But the first thing I wanted to bring to your attention is that there’s a way for us to join minds.”<br/><br/>Albus frowned. “I thought our minds were already joined with the bond.”<br/><br/>“They are linked, yes.” Gellert pursed his lips. “I’m afraid I’m not explaining this very well. What I mean is, we have the ability to somehow join our minds and enter an altered state where our very essences are joined. During that state it is difficult to differentiate between the two bondmates - they are essentially the same person. In that state, we can share our feelings, thoughts, and memories.  It is said to be rather intense and it promotes intimacy between bondmates.”<br/><br/>“Joined essences?” Albus grinned. “That sounds very romantic.”<br/><br/>“Doesn't it?"  Gellert sounded wistful.  “Apparently, according to the book, joining minds really enhances pleasure when we... you know.”<br/><br/>“I can’t imagine,” said Albus, blushing as he recalled what they’d done the previous night. “Just feeling your pleasure alone from being linked tipped me over the edge. And you’re saying that during this joining it would be even<em> more</em> intense?”<br/><br/>“That’s what the book said.”<br/><br/>“Mmm, I can’t wait to test that theory,” Albus winked.  He wasn’t expecting Gellert’s expression to fall. “What is it?”<br/><br/>“I was thinking of another way we could use it but...” Gellert shook his head. “Nevermind.”<br/><br/>“What?”<br/><br/>“It’s nothing,” Gellert said bracingly. “Forget I said anything.”<br/><br/>“Gellert, please tell me what you were going to say.” Albus arched an eyebrow. “Come on, darling. No keeping secrets.  Not from me.”<br/><br/>“Fine.  I thought about maybe when I had a vision if we joined our minds you could help me through it.” Gellert winced. “But it might hurt you. I can’t take that chance.”<br/><br/>“It’s worth a try,” Albus said firmly. “If there is anything I can do to help calm you as your mind is ripped from you, I would gladly do it.”<br/><br/>“Really?”<br/><br/>“Of course.” Albus reached for Gellert’s hand and intertwined their fingers. “I hate having no way to really help you when you have a vision.  All I can do is watch until it subsides and then hold you afterward as you try to process it.  Besides, if I see what you do, you won’t have to relive it while you tell me about it.”<br/><br/>“I just don’t want you to experience the terror that goes with it,” Gellert fretted. “My comfort is not worth it.”<br/><br/>“I might feel your terror, but I’m not a Seer, Gell,” Albus reminded him.  “I likely won’t get the brunt of it like you will. If I can be a calm anchoring mental presence during your visions, you should let me.”<br/><br/>Gellert’s eyes grew misty. “Thank you, liebling. I’ve been battling these visions for most of my life.  That they might not be quite as frightening would be a real gift.”<br/><br/>Albus leaned over and caressed Gellert’s cheek. “You know I would do anything to relieve your suffering.”<br/><br/>Gellert immediately recoiled, crossed his arms, and shot him a glare. “Don’t say that. I don’t want you to suffer for my sake. Albus, please don’t say that.”  Gellert’s eyes pleaded with his bondmate and Albus knew he had to nip this in the bud.<br/><br/>“I’m sorry, Gell. That’s not exactly what I mean.  I would do <em>almost </em>anything,” Albus clarified.  “Not something that would harm myself.”<br/><br/>“Good,” said Gellert. “Because I wouldn’t ever forgive myself if you got hurt because you were trying to help me.”<br/><br/>“I know,” Albus whispered.  He pulled a shaking Gellert into his arms.  “I won’t hurt myself.  I know you wouldn’t want that.  Please don’t worry about that, love.”</p><p>“I will always worry about you.”  Gellert’s chin wobbled.  “I can’t lose you, Albus.”</p><p>Albus wanted to promise his bondmate that he wouldn’t lose him, but neither of them knew what the future would bring, even though Gellert sometimes had an insight. “I’ll do my best to stay with you, Gell.  I don’t want to be parted from you either.”</p><p>Gellert nodded and Albus gave him a few minutes to compose himself.</p><p>“I did have a question about your visions,” said Albus. </p><p>“Go on.”</p><p>“Our minds are linked yet I can barely feel you in my head during those times.”<br/><br/>“Hmm.”  Gellert considered it.  “I might be unconsciously shielding you from it.”<br/><br/>“Well, you shouldn’t,” Albus gently admonished him.  “I can handle it.”<br/><br/>“I don’t think I can control it,” Gellert said honestly. “But if we do learn how to join our minds, perhaps I won’t need to then.  I’ll have to bring the book with me next time so you can peruse it.  Maybe it can help.”<br/><br/>“It sounds very useful.”  Albus smiled.  “We are lucky to have Bathilda in our corner.”</p><p>“Mmm,” Gellert agreed.  “I’m so lucky to be bonded to you.  You have brought so much happiness into my life, Albus.  Your presence in the back of my mind helped me get through years of torture.  I don’t know how we ended up bonded but I’m so glad we did.”</p><p>//I love you so much, Albie.//</p><p>Tears sprang to Albus’ eyes.  “I’m just as lucky, Gellert.  I always felt like a piece of me was missing and when I saw you that first day of term, it just slotted into place.  I am so grateful that you are my bondmate.”</p><p>//I love you too, Gell.  More than life itself.//</p><p>Their eyes met, the intensity of their stares validating their declarations of love.<br/><br/>Gellert leaned forward and once again captured Albus’ lips with his own.  Albus let out a small sigh as their lips met again and again.  It was only natural that Gellert forgot and licked at Albus’ lips asking for entrance.</p><p>To Gellert’s annoyance, Albus pulled away.<br/><br/>Albus quirked an eyebrow.  “Chaste, remember?”<br/><br/>Gellert groaned. “Oh fine. But you’ll make it up to me later, right?”<br/><br/>“I definitely will,” Albus promised.  He slightly pulled away so he could rest his forehead against Gellert’s, reveling in the closeness. <br/><br/>“Merlin,” Gellert breathed.<br/><br/>“I know, it was an incredible kiss,” Albus agreed.<br/><br/>“No, the real Merlin! He’s here right now. I can feel him!” Gellert’s eyes were filled with awe as a sense of peace washed over him.  All of his former fears had vanished as if they’d never existed at all.  “I can see him! He’s standing right in front of us.”<br/><br/>“Really?"  Albus’ eyes widened at Gellert’s fantastic claim, as they were quite alone in the sanctuary.  “I believe you, but I don’t see anything.”</p><p>Then Gellert had an idea. “Albus, try to enter my mind.  Then you can see what I see.”</p><p>“How?” </p><p>“Look at me.”  Gellert wondered if Albus’ legilimency skills could help them achieve such a connection.  “Try using legilimency.  See if that works.”  Gellert stared at Albus’ eyes and their connection flared.</p><p>Gellert could faintly feel Albus’ increased presence inside his head, but his focus was on the older man before him.<br/><br/>Merlin stood in front of Gellert, all dressed in white. His robes shimmered a bit and he was holding a wizard’s staff.  He had a long white beard and soft blue eyes.<br/><br/>Gellert could only gape at Wizardkind’s most renowned figure. <br/><br/>Merlin gave him a kindly smile.  “I suppose you are wondering why I’m here.”</p><p>Gellert could only nod.</p><p>“Several reasons,” said Merlin.  "I needed to visit you, Gellert.  I heard your thoughts, that you don’t think you belong in such a place as this – even now. You couldn’t be more wrong.” Merlin’s gaze was filled with concern and compassion shown from his eyes. “There’s nothing wrong with you or your love for Albus.  You have such a beautiful connection.  Your love is so pure and unconditional.  You may not know this, but from my perspective, that is rare and very precious.  Your bond should be cherished and nurtured.”</p><p>Gellert was filled with relief. “Oh.  Good.  Why else?”</p><p>“I wanted to encourage you.”  Merlin smiled.  “You’re on the right track.  In your relationship and on your quest to-” Merlin frowned as his image winked out of focus.  Seconds later, he’d vanished, leaving Gellert bereft of the sudden loss.  He gently pushed Albus out of his mind and returned to the waking world.</p><p>“Damn it!”  Gellert swore. </p><p>“What happened?” Albus demanded as Gellert came back to himself. “Where’d he go?”<br/><br/>“I don’t know,” Gellert said, sounding frustrated as he shook himself. “Sometimes that’s happened before. I lost the connection somehow."  Then Gellert realized what Albus had said.  "Wait.  Did you see him?”</p><p>Albus shook his head.  “Not really.  Just a glittering white outline of a person.”</p><p>Gellert grew excited.  “But you saw <em>something</em>.  You know I wasn’t making it up!”  He crowed.  "This is the best!"</p><p>“I knew you weren’t making it up even before I saw him,” Albus assured him.  “But it did help to confirm it.” </p><p>“Did you hear anything he said?”  Gellert pressed.</p><p>“I’m afraid not,” said Albus.  “But I could feel his presence.  He exuded this deep abiding peace and love.  I thought I’d never be afraid again. I’ve never felt anything like it.”</p><p>“I know.  It was incredible."  Gellert sounded frustrated.  "I just wish I knew what he was going to say before he abruptly disappeared.”</p><p>“What did he say before?”</p><p>Gellert informed his bondmate about Merlin’s kind words of reassurance and encouragement.</p><p>“Hmm.  This sounded very different from the time that you heard Merlin’s voice and made a disturbance in the Great Hall,” Albus observed.</p><p>Gellert nodded.  “Yes, it was.  This time I didn’t feel compelled to do anything or say anything.”</p><p>“Then perhaps that day it wasn’t Merlin at all,” Albus suggested. </p><p>“I have to agree with you,” Gellert said with a sigh.  “I think it was… someone or something else masquerading as Merlin to manipulate me into doing their bidding by playing to my vanity.  But at the time, it was hard to tell the difference.”</p><p>“I imagine if you have a similar encounter in the future and feel compelled to do something, you’ll recognize it’s not a force of the light and not take such an action,” said Albus.   </p><p>Gellert nodded.  “Yes, but I should’ve known that from the beginning.  Why couldn’t I have realized the difference?   I’m so stupid!”  He kicked a salt shaker that had rolled near him.  The force knocked off the top and salt tumbled out all over Albus’ blanket.   “Sorry,” Gellert muttered.</p><p>“No harm done,” said Albus as he vanished the salt.  “Gellert, please don’t beat yourself up over this.  Your mind was compromised and altered so many times that you couldn’t have known the difference.”  He took both of Gellert’s hands in his.  “It’s not your fault what happened.”</p><p>“Yeah, maybe you’re right,” Gellert considered.  Then he let out a dejected sigh.  “I just wish I had known.”</p><p>“But <em>now</em> you do,” Albus reminded him.  “And now I can join with you whenever you’re visited by… something otherworldly.  I can tell what kind of force it is, and that will help you.”</p><p>Gellert looked hopefully at Albus.  “So I don’t have to be as scared anymore?”</p><p>“No, you don’t."  Albus smiled at him.  "Not now that I can help.” </p><p>Gellert rested his head on Albus’ shoulder and took a whiff of Albus' intoxicating scent.  He couldn’t believe that this burden had already been lessened.  “Thank you, Albus.”</p><p>“Of course.”  Albus paused and narrowed his eyes.  “There’s just one question I have.”</p><p>“What’s that?”</p><p>“Why doesn’t Merlin contact me?” Albus’ lower lip jutted out in an adorable pout.</p><p>Gellert chuckled as he straightened up. “Of the two of us, I think I’m more psychic, meaning I’m more sensitive to the spirit world.  It makes sense that it would be easier for him to contact me.”</p><p>“I suppose that’s true,” Albus mused.  “What did Merlin look like?”</p><p>“Old,” said Gellert.  “He was dressed in white robes and had a long white beard.  It’s funny, he kind of reminded me of what you might look like when you grow old.”</p><p>Albus frowned.  “I shudder to think about it.  My auburn hair… gone gray.  My face marred with wrinkles.  My muscles gone flabby.  No thanks.”  </p><p>“I had no idea you were so vain, darling,” Gellert teased.</p><p>“Oh, and you’ll be alright losing your golden locks and your youthful looks?”  Albus countered.</p><p>“It’s not something I’m looking forward to, no,” Gellert admitted. “But it beats the alternative.”</p><p>“True.”  Albus gave him a small smile.  “I suppose growing old wouldn’t be so bad as long as I was with you.”</p><p> “I hope by then we will have taken down the Brotherhood and exposed them for what they truly are,” said Gellert. </p><p>“I hope so too,” Albus agreed.  “But over the past few days, I've realized that I have to finish school before I can do much to make that happen.”</p><p>“Yes, this term will mainly be about collecting research,” said Gellert.  “But I’m certain we can amass plenty.  We’re not the most clever wizards at Hogwarts for nothing.”</p><p>“We’ll have to learn as much as we can about them before we can strike our first blow.  But eventually, we will, Gell – I promise you that,” Albus vowed.</p><p>“I know,” said Gellert.   His mismatched eyes grew worried as he tucked a few stray hairs behind Albus' ear.  “But not if it puts you in danger.”</p><p>“We’ll find a way,” Albus assured him.  “Let’s not worry about it now.  The night is still young and I haven’t ravished you properly.  I was thinking that, this time, we could use your bedroom.  If Bathilda is agreeable, of course.”</p><p>Gellert grinned as he helped Albus stand up.  “I’m sure she will be.  Just as long as we remember to cast silencing charms because you can be rather loud, darling.”</p><p>“Oh, and you’re not?” Albus countered as he gathered their supplies, shrank them, and placed them into his bag. </p><p>“Not as loud as you, I think,” said Gellert. </p><p>“Well, we’ll have to remedy that,”  Albus smirked.  “I’m going to make you scream so loudly tonight, you’ll be begging for mercy.”</p><p>“We’ll see,” said Gellert.  “I still have a few tricks up my sleeve.”  He grabbed Albus’ free hand and yanked.  “Come on.  I've been wanting you all night and I can barely wait.”</p><p>“So impatient,” Albus teased as he hurried after Gellert out of the church, making sure to extinguish the candles and shut the door behind them.  "Trust me - tonight will be one that you'll never forget."</p><p>.~.</p><p>End Chapter 41</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A/N:  I swear I’m not trying to push Christian propaganda.  I believe this scene could’ve worked in any place of muggle worship, with any revered historical religious figure.  But, canonically, there is a church in Godric’s Hollow, (which has the Peverell grave in its graveyard) so I went with that.   :)</p><p>What did you think of Gellert's spiritual experience?  Let me know in a comment!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Ecstasies and Agonies</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Albus and Gellert join minds while being intimate but afterward, something unforeseen occurs.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A/N:  We’ve had a lot of fluffy moments between these two and there are plenty in this chapter, but Gellert is not out of the woods yet. </p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Disclaimer:  JKR owns it.</p><p>.~.</p><p>Chapter 42:  Ecstasies and Agonies  </p><p>Albus cast a disillusionment charm on him and Gellert before he reached for Gellert’s hand. Even though it was only a short walk back home, he couldn’t go one more second without touching his bondmate.<br/><br/>He contemplated what had happened in the church. Gellert’s encounter with Merlin had astonished and dumbfounded him. Albus had always been interested in learning about Merlin since he was a child, but much of the information that had been written down was based on legend and not fact.  Albus knew in his heart that his love for Gellert could never be wrong, but it did feel reassuring to hear that Merlin approved of their relationship. While he was a tiny bit jealous that Merlin chose to appear to Gellert instead of him, he certainly didn’t want the complications that went along with Gellert’s psychic sensitivities. </p><p>Albus frowned as he considered that Merlin seemed to take an interest in Gellert’s life.  He recalled Gellert saying that Merlin had visited him that night they had their date in the forest.   Albus wondered why such a powerful otherworldly being like Merlin hadn’t stepped in and stopped Gellert from being tortured in the first place, or had exposed the Brotherhood.  Instead, Merlin simply watched from… wherever he resided and made contact with Gellert twice.  Albus was almost certain that Merlin had been about to say that he approved of Gellert’s plan to take down the Brotherhood.  But why didn’t he just move against them himself?   Albus didn’t have the answers to these questions and it frustrated him. <br/><br/>“That was a lovely date,” said Gellert, startling Albus our of his musings. “Thank you, Albie. You truly outdid yourself.”<br/><br/>“You’re welcome, darling.” Albus smiled, shifting his attention back to Gellert. “I know the location was a bit unorthodox, but I’m glad you gave it a chance.”<br/><br/>“Me too.  It was so gorgeous when you lit the candles and they illuminated your features,” said Gellert, smiling at Albus. “You looked so angelic.”<br/><br/>Albus chuckled.  “We both know that’s not true.”  He squeezed Gellert’s hand.  “You seemed so happy and relaxed tonight.  It was a night to be remembered, and not just due to our date.  I can’t believe that Merlin appeared to you!  What a fantastical encounter.”<br/><br/>“It was pretty amazing,” Gellert agreed.  “I’ll definitely cherish this night forever, for multiple reasons.”<br/><br/>Albus beamed at him. “Good.  But the night is far from over.  You sure Bathilda will let me spend the night?”<br/><br/>“I’m pretty sure. She didn’t mind that I snuck over to see you as long as I told her first. And she approves of our bond.”<br/><br/>Albus raised an eyebrow.  “Approving is one thing - agreeing to host our love nest is another.”<br/><br/>“I’m sure it’ll be fine,” Gellert assured him. “She’s been in our corner so far.”<br/><br/>They walked together in comfortable silence until they came upon Albus’ home.  He pulled Gellert on to the porch and removed the charm. Albus figured that his family might be watching through the window, so he made a big show of saying adieu.<br/><br/>“Goodnight, Gellert. I’ll see you tomorrow,” Albus said loudly.  //I’ll sneak over as soon as I can.//<br/><br/>Gellert cordially kissed his hand. “Goodnight, Liebling. Sleep well.”  //See you soon.//<br/><br/>“Oh I definitely will,” Albus promised, giving Gellert a subtle wink.<br/><br/>With a wave, Gellert left Albus on his porch and hurried back to Bathilda’s.<br/><br/>.~.<br/><br/>As soon as Gellert reached Bathilda’s home, he begged his great-aunt to let Albus spend the night. To Gellert’s delight, she said yes but only after making an innuendo at their expense.  After seeing Gellert’s blush, Bathilda chuckled, telling Gellert that she hadn’t forgotten what it felt to be young and love.  Gellert wondered what the story was there, but didn’t feel it was polite to ask.  Bathilda decided to turn in and quickly bid Gellert goodnight but only after she made him promise to make Albus return home early enough so he wouldn’t be caught.</p><p>As soon as Bathilda disappeared into her bedroom, Gellert contacted his bondmate.  //Albus, we’re good to go.//<br/><br/>//Great!//  Albus enthused.  //Do I just come in the front like usual?//<br/><br/>Gellert mentally smirked. //Actually, Bathilda insisted you come through the back door.//<br/><br/>//She… she said what?//  Albus blanched.</p><p>//You heard me.//</p><p>//Surely you must be mistaken.//</p><p>//Nope, that actually happened.//</p><p>Albus blushed crimson, all the while hoping that Gellert couldn't feel his embarrassment through the bond.  //Does she think that we’re actually… doing that?  When you’re underage?//</p><p>//No.//  Gellert reassured them.  //She knows you are a responsible boy who would never let that happen. Although <em>I</em> certainly wouldn’t mind it if I came in your back door.//</p><p>//Very funny.// Albus griped.</p><p>//Oh, don’t be such a prude.// Gellert chuckled.  //Get your arse over here so I can ravish you as promised.//</p><p>That sounded excellent to Albus.  //See you in a moment.//  Albus promised, all the while dreading the next time he would see Bathilda Bagshot.<br/><br/>.~.<br/><br/>Albus was so impatient to see Gellert that as soon as his family went to bed, he apparated to just outside Bathilda’s back door.<br/><br/>Gellert was there to let him in.  The house was completely dark, but Gellert’s wand tip was illuminated, shining the way.  To Albus’ relief, Bathilda was nowhere to be seen. As much as he enjoyed her company, he didn’t want to see her right before he was intimate with Gellert.  It was bad enough that she had an idea of what they were about to get up to.<br/><br/>“Hello, darling.” Gellert’s voice was low, predatory, which went right to Albus’ nether regions. “Shall we go to bed?”<br/><br/>Albus nodded, his face red as he took Gellert’s outstretched hand. Gellert led him upstairs to his bedroom, placed his still-lit wand aside and pulled him onto the bed.<br/><br/>“Albus, I’ve been wanting you all evening,” Gellert purred as he vanished both of their shirts.  “And look, you’re wearing my necklace.”  He gave Albus a tiny smirk as he fingered the gold heart necklace that hung around his bondmate’s neck.  It glimmered in the dim light.  “It shows who you belong to.”</p><p>Albus would’ve taken offense if anyone else had said such a comment to him, but this was <em>Gellert</em>.  Gellert knew just as well as Albus did that they belonged to each other.  Gellert also knew that such a statement would turn his bondmate on. </p><p>“You’re so beautiful, Albus,” Gellert murmured.  Shadows played across his face but they couldn’t conceal the desire that reflected in his mismatched eyes.  “I can’t believe that you’re mine.”  He smirked at Albus, glancing down at his tenting trousers.  “So responsive to me.  Hmm, I wonder.”<br/><br/>Albus squeaked as Gellert pinched his nipples.  Then he remembered himself.  “Silencing charms, Gell.”<br/><br/>“Oh, right.” Gellert placed the silencing charm over their room and even sealed the door for good measure, even though he knew the measure was unnecessary. It would make Albus feel safer and that was worth the effort. “Do you have any other objections?”</p><p>“I need to set my alarm,” Albus realized.  “My mum can’t find out I spent the night here.”</p><p>Gellert huffed as Albus reached for his watch and wound it.  “Anything else?”<br/><br/>“Not that I can... Ah... think of.” Albus moaned when Gellert palmed him through his trousers. “Can we join minds before we... you know.”<br/><br/>“I was definitely planning on it,” said Gellert. “But I don’t want to share any memories.  Not tonight.”<br/><br/>“I won’t look for any of your memories,” Albus promised.   Gellert tried to pull Albus down on top of him, but Albus resisted.  “Wait, Gell.  Let me get us some water before we go so far I won’t want to stop.”<br/><br/>Gellert reluctantly released him, allowing Albus to retrieve two full water glasses from the adjoining bathroom. He was eager to avoid the issue that had previously given them such difficulty.  This time Albus was ready to anticipate Gellert’s needs.  He would hold Gellert afterward as long as he needed.  Albus was more than happy to give Gellert physical comfort.  If he was truly honest with himself, Albus too needed that prolonged physical contact after such an earth-shattering experience.  But he didn’t experience the crippling fear that Gellert did.  </p><p>Albus had barely set the glasses aside when Gellert pulled him close.  They attacked each other’s mouths, sighing with pleasure.  //Eager, are we?// Albus teased.</p><p>//Oh yes.// Gellert bucked up against Albus, trying to find that sweet friction.</p><p> Albus hadn’t forgotten his promise to make Gellert scream.  He imagined that when they joined their essences, Gellert would be even more vocal.  Albus certainly knew <em>he </em>would be. <br/><br/>“Albus, please!”  Gellert cried.  “I can’t go one more second without being joined with you.  I crave it.”<br/><br/>“Look at me,” Albus commanded.  Their eyes locked and suddenly Albus was tumbling into Gellert’s mind.  He slowly felt their essences fuse to where he couldn’t tell where he ended and Gellert began.  Albus was wrapped in a cool blue blanket<em>.  Gellert.</em>  His energy had manifested as fiendfyre, the flames gently coalescing around Albus, who was burning a bright crimson fire. </p><p>//Gellert.  Can you feel me?//</p><p>//Yes.  Albus, this is incredible.//</p><p>Albus felt Gellert’s arousal reflected back at him tenfold.   Gellert’s essence excited and soothed him at the same time.   This was so much better than simply being linked.  He now knew Gellert inside and out and he loved what he saw…felt?   Albus didn’t know.  Words couldn’t really describe what he was experiencing.  It was pure emotion, pure love they were sharing.  Albus knew that Gellert loved him, but this – this unconditional love and understanding was beyond his wildest dreams.  He hoped that he was projecting the same.</p><p>//You are.//</p><p>Albus gasped.  He didn’t even remember projecting that thought.  //Gell, you are so beautiful.  I never knew it could be like this.//</p><p>//Albus, I can’t hold on much longer.//  Gellert warned.</p><p>//Alright, love.  Can you feel this?//  Albus had to really think about what he was doing, to command himself to move against Gellert in the real world, but he knew it had worked when Gellert moaned.  Albus knew they wouldn’t last long.  Their energy blended and a vibrant violet appeared.  Albus chased his completion and Gellert fell over the edge moments later.</p><p> Albus opened his eyes and found he was back in Gellert’s bedroom.  Gellert was beside him, taking large, gasping breaths.  Immediately, Albus pulled Gellert into a strong embrace. </p><p>//Gellert, I’m right here.  It’s alright.//</p><p>//Don’t leave me!//  Gellert projected his fear so loudly that Albus gave a tiny wince. </p><p>//I’m not going anywhere.  Breathe, Gell.  Just breathe.//  Albus didn’t know what else to do except to hold Gellert and reassure him before this passed. </p><p>Gradually, Gellert calmed down.  He turned over to face Albus.  Gellert’s expression was completely wrecked.</p><p>“Gell, are you okay?”  Albus softly asked, as he brushed back Gellert’s bangs that had fallen over his grey eye.  “Did I hurt you?”</p><p>“No.”  Tears streamed down Gellert’s cheeks as he clutched at Albus’ hands.  “I’m sorry.  I didn’t mean to fall to pieces.  It was just so beautiful and intense.  I was so connected to you and then the connection was gone and I just… I lost it.”</p><p>Albus wiped away tears of his own that had gathered in the corners of his eyes. “Don’t be sorry.  I wasn’t unaffected either.”  He smiled reassuringly at Gellert.  “We still have our link, though.”</p><p>“Yeah,” Gellert said shakily.  “Thank goodness.”</p><p>While Albus had greatly enjoyed their experience, if Gellert was going to react like this, he couldn’t justify doing it often.  “That was amazing but I don’t think I can handle doing that every time we want to be intimate.”</p><p>“Agreed,” said Gellert, sounding relieved.  “Maybe just on special occasions.”</p><p>Albus kissed Gellert’s forehead, knowing that Gellert appreciated the sweet gesture.  “Are you going to be alright?”</p><p>Gellert nodded.  “Can I have some water?”</p><p>“Of course.”  Albus reached over and handed a glass to Gellert before getting his own.  They both drank deeply and then Albus placed their glasses aside. He curled around Gellert, throwing his arm around his bondmate and tightly holding him.  “Are you feeling a little calmer?”</p><p>“Uh-huh,” said Gellert.  “As long as you stay.”</p><p>“I’m staying right here.”  Albus didn’t fault Gellert one bit for his behavior, not with his past.   He whispered sweet nothings to Gellert, caressed his face, threaded his fingers through Gellert’s curls.  They stayed like that for a good while until Gellert shifted in Albus’ arms to face him.</p><p>“How are you feeling, love?”  Albus asked.</p><p>“Much better.”  Gellert gave him a bashful smile.  “When we came together, that was… I can’t even describe it.”</p><p>“I know, it’s hard to put it into words,” Albus agreed.  “But the fact that we could take such pleasure in each other shows just how strong our bond is.”</p><p>Gellert beamed.  “You really think so?”</p><p>“I do.”  Albus gave him a little peck on the cheek.  “I can’t get enough of you, Gell.  It’s going to be a problem when we go back to school.”</p><p>Gellert laughed.  “We’ll manage.”</p><p>Albus yawned.  “Goodness, I’m exhausted after that.”</p><p>“I’m happy to take credit for that,” Gellert grinned.  Then he yawned.</p><p>“I think the feeling is mutual,” Albus pointed out.</p><p>“Yes, quite.  I’m ready for bed.”</p><p>“Sounds good.  I’ll sleep well after that.”</p><p>“Can I hold you this time?” Gellert offered.</p><p>Albus was touched by Gellert’s sweet offer.  Perhaps he’d subconsciously picked up on Albus’ own desire to be comforted after such an intense experience.  “Are you sure?  We haven’t done that in awhile.”  Albus really hadn’t minded that he needed to take care of Gellert, but he had missed their relationship being balanced, as it had been earlier in the year.</p><p>“I’m sure.”</p><p>Albus was filled with warmth, that Gellert was thinking of Albus’ needs even after what he’d endured.  “I’d like that.”</p><p>Gellert scooted close to Albus and melded his body to his bondmate’s, placing an arm around him.  “You’re safe with me Albie.  You can go to sleep now.”</p><p>Albus sighed, reveling in the feeling of being held safe and warm in Gellert’s arms.  Perhaps they really were getting back to normal.  He listened as Gellert’s breath evened out.  Only then did he allow himself to fall asleep.</p><p>.~.</p><p>
  <em>Two hours later</em>
</p><p>Albus woke immediately when he felt Gellert’s sudden distress.  He sat up in bed and reached for Gellert but he wasn’t there.  </p><p>“No, no please,” Gellert whimpered, his voice muffled.  “Leave me alone!”</p><p>Albus scrambled out of bed to find Gellert seizing on the floor.  <em>Shit. </em> Albus fell to his knees and gently shook Gellert.  Sometimes that was all it took and Albus prayed that this was one of those times.  “Gell, wake up, you’re having a nightmare.  Come out of it, love.”</p><p>As he rolled around on the floor, Gellert’s expression was scrunched and his eyes were tightly closed but he managed to call for help.  //Albus!//</p><p>//Gell!  Wake up.  You’re caught in a nightmare.//</p><p>//It’s not a nightmare.//</p><p><em>Fuck</em>.  <em>It’s a vision.</em>  Albus remembered his promise to Gellert, to join minds with him the next time he had a vision.   The only problem was, Gellert wouldn’t wake and Albus didn’t know how to do so with Gellert’s eyes shut.  Their shared mind link paired with Albus’ legilimency made it possible, but he’d never practiced using a different technique.</p><p>Then Albus felt his hands be guided to touch Gellert’s temples.  He gave a gentle mental push and suddenly he was once again floating in the recesses of Gellert’s mind.  This time was different, however.  He didn’t feel Gellert’s essence.  Instead, Albus saw a representation of Gellert, who was kneeling before a person in a long black cloak, whose face was hidden by a hood.  The person outstretched his palm and Gellert jerked, trying to move away but he couldn’t manage it.  He was caught in the person’s invisible grip. Albus helplessly watched as Gellert was engulfed in a billowing cloud of darkness.  He struggled against it, to no avail.  As much as Albus wanted to run to Gellert, something told him to keep out of sight. </p><p>“Gellert, now is the perfect time to do our bidding,” a cold voice spoke, causing Albus to shiver as he realized what was happening. </p><p>It wasn’t a vision at all, it was so much worse - Gellert was being possessed. </p><p>“No,” Gellert cried at the cloaked man.  “I won’t.” </p><p>“We felt you share a profound moment of intimacy.  You’ve strengthened your connection and you've gotten him to completely trust you.  Well done, Gellert.”  The cold voice sounded like a caress.  “You’re executing your mission perfectly, just like we planned.”</p><p>“No!  That’s not why I did it,” Gellert cried.  “It’s not.  I love him and I wanted to share our essences.”</p><p>“Love is irrelevant.  Now, the time is right to take this last step.  Do it,” The voice snapped.  “Or else we’ll make your life a living hell.”</p><p>“I won’t,” Gellert said defiantly.  “Not Albus.  You can’t make me.”</p><p>“You’re pathetic.  You cannot resist us.”  The being drew his wand at pointed it at Gellert.  “Crucio.”</p><p>“Ahhh!”  Gellert cried, clutching his head as he screamed in horror.  ‘No, please!  Stop!  Not again.”</p><p>//Gellert!//  Albus sent all the love that he could muster Gellert’s way, trying to cut through the darkness.  //Hold on!//</p><p>Finally, after a few more moments of torture, the being vanished. </p><p>Albus rushed over and caught Gellert before he crumpled to the ground.</p><p>//Albus!//    Gellert was trembling in Albus’ arms.  //Albus, it was horrible.  He… he hurt me.//</p><p>//It’s over.  It’s all over.//  Albus assured him.  //You’re safe with me.//</p><p>Gellert shivered.  //You promise?//</p><p>//I promise, darling.//  Albus looked down at his shaking bondmate and <em>felt.</em>  //You’re hurt.//</p><p>//Yes.  Everything hurts.// </p><p>After that, Albus wasn’t surprised.  Not for the first time, Albus cursed those evil people that preyed on Gellert’s mind.  //I think we need to go back to the real world, Gell.  I can help you better there.//</p><p>//O-okay.  How do we do that?//</p><p>Albus wasn’t sure but he tried wishing himself out of Gellert’s mind.  It worked. </p><p>When his vision cleared, Albus found himself back in Gellert’s bedroom.  Gellert was on the floor, curled in on himself in the fetal position and violently shaking.</p><p>“Oh, darling.”  Albus’ heart broke as he pulled a hyperventilating Gellert into his arms for the second time that night.  “Breathe with me.”</p><p>Gellert tried to breathe but it was difficult.  He clutched at Albus until his breathing slowed to normal.  He turned to look at Albus.</p><p>“I’m so sorry that happened to you,” Albus said softly.  He gently rubbed Gellert’s back.  “That shouldn’t have happened.”</p><p>“I’m used to it.”  Gellert sounded weary.</p><p>“You shouldn’t be!” Albus growled.   “How <em>dare</em> they invade your mind without your permission.”</p><p>Gellert didn’t want to dwell on it.  “Did you see anything when you were in my head?  I felt your presence.”</p><p>“Yes.”  Albus quickly explained about seeing the black figure. “It was terrifying to watch.  I felt your terror.  Does it feel like that every time you are possessed?”</p><p>“Yes.  Did you hear what he said to me?”  Gellert asked. </p><p>Albus nodded. </p><p>“They said they felt us when we...”  Gellert shook.  “That was a private moment.  They had no right!”</p><p>Albus too was outraged by that revelation, but he couldn’t dwell on it now.  Helping Gellert was his first priority.</p><p>“Did…” Gellert swallowed hard.  “Did you believe what he said about my motivations?”</p><p>“No, love,” Albus firmly insisted.  “I never could.” </p><p>“I didn’t want to join minds with you to do their bidding,” Gellert cried, starting to shake again.  “I swear, all I wanted was to feel closer to you.  I read about it in that book and I wanted to try it.  But I never would’ve suggested it if I’d known it would’ve caught their attention somehow.”</p><p>“I know that,” Albus soothed, running his fingers through Gellert’s sweaty curls.  “It’s alright.  But why do they want you to get me to trust you?”</p><p>Gellert shuddered and looked away.  “Please don’t make me talk about it.” </p><p>“It’s alright, we don’t have to talk about it,” Albus insisted.</p><p>As much as Albus hated watching Gellert suffer, he was disappointed he hadn’t gotten a straight answer.  This had happened several times now, and Albus’ burning curiosity hadn’t been sated.  He desperately wanted to know what the Brotherhood wanted Gellert to do to him.</p><p>“Trust me, you’re better off not knowing,” said Gellert.  “Because if you did know, you’d immediately agree to it to keep me from being possessed and I can’t have that.” </p><p>Albus sighed.  “I wish you would trust me enough to confide in me, but I understand if you want to keep this to yourself.  I assume you have a very good reason.”</p><p>Gellert nodded.  “I do.   Dammit, I hate when that happens!  Why can’t they just leave me alone?  I don’t want to lead their revolution.  Why was <em>I</em> chosen to lead their stupid revolution Albus?  Why couldn’t it have been someone else?”</p><p>“I don’t know, love,” Albus said quietly. </p><p>“I didn’t do anything to deserve this.  It’s n-not fair!”  Gellert sobbed, resting his head on his bondmate’s shoulder.</p><p>“No, it’s not,” Albus agreed.  “I hate having to stand by and watch as they violate you.  I just feel so helpless!  Was it at least any better since I was in your head with you?”</p><p>“Yes,” Gellert admitted, wiping his tears away.  “I could feel your comforting presence.  It was amplified tenfold compared to when I could barely feel our normal link.  But I’m glad you didn’t reveal your presence.  I don’t know if he could see you or not, but I think it was good to play it safe.”</p><p>Albus shifted on the floor, his legs throbbing from being twisted.  “Why don’t you come back on the bed?”  Albus offered.  “The floor is not very comfortable.”</p><p>Gellert nodded.  "Okay."</p><p>Albus carefully helped him to his feet and guided him back on the bed.  “There,” Albus said after he’d tucked Gellert in and climbed in beside him.  “Do you think you’ll be able to fall back asleep?”</p><p>“No,” Gellert said bluntly.  “I thought I was done with all of this.  I’ve been taking my potion every night.  I thought would be enough to stop it.”</p><p>“I hoped you were too.”  Albus sighed.  “But it could be worse.  You don’t feel compelled to do anything this time, right?”</p><p>“No.”  Gellert snuggled up to Albus.  “What if this happens when we go back to school?”</p><p>“We’ll deal with it as best we can,” Albus tried to assure him. </p><p>“What if Bathilda finds out?”  Gellert fretted.  “I’m going to be useless tomorrow and she’ll want to know why.”</p><p>“We’ll just tell her you had a nightmare.”</p><p>“But what if I say something weird in front of her?  What if she thinks I’m unstable and she takes me to St. Mungo’s?”</p><p>“That’s not going to happen,” Albus promised.</p><p>“How do you know?”  Gellert whispered.</p><p>“Because I won’t let it.”</p><p>“You can’t promise that.  You’re not my guardian,” Gellert reminded him.</p><p>“Yes I can,” Albus insisted.  “If Bathilda says she’s going to take you to the hospital, I’ll oblivate her.”</p><p>“You would do that for me?”  Gellert sounded awed.  “I know that goes against your personal code of ethics, the misuse of magic.”</p><p>“I would do just about anything to keep you safe.”  Albus kissed Gellert’s cheek.  “Now stop worrying.  If you don’t think you can sleep, we’ll stay up.  Do you have that book about soulbonds around here somewhere?”</p><p>“It’s downstairs.”  Gellert moved to get up but Albus stopped him.</p><p>“I’ll get it.”  He called his wand to him and cast ‘lumos’.  “You stay put.”  </p><p>Albus crept downstairs and soon found the desired book sitting on the table in the parlor.  He retrieved it and returned to Gellert’s room, eager to learn more about their bond.  The concept of sharing memories intrigued him.  He wondered which of his, if any, he’d want to share with Gellert.   He also wondered if Gellert would ever want to share any of his own memories.  Albus didn’t know if he could handle watching Gellert get tortured, but if Gellert could live through it, Albus could watch it.</p><p>“Here it is,” Albus announced as he climbed back in bed. </p><p>Gellert was sitting up against the headboard with a pillow behind him. </p><p>Albus assumed the same position.  They perused the book together and spoke quietly as they discussed the contents.</p><p>A few hours later, Gellert’s head lolled and rested on Albus’ shoulder.  Albus let his tired eyes close, just for a moment.  They slept in that position until Albus’ pocket watch rang hours later, alerting them that morning had come. </p><p>.~.</p><p>End Chapter 42</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Please let me know what you think in a comment below!  What did you think of their mind joining?  </p><p>Also, they'll have one more fluffy chapter in Godric's Hollow and then they'll go back to Hogwarts and the plot will really pick up again, thank goodness!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. New Year, New Memories</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Albus and Gellert spend Christmas and New Year's together.  Gellert shares a painful childhood memory with Albus.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A/N:  This is mostly a fluffy chapter except for when Gellert shares a childhood memory with Albus.  TRIGGER WARNING:  Please don’t read this scene if you’re not in a good place mentally.  The memory that Gellert shows Albus is brutal, but it does give some insight into Gellert’s fears.  It shows a very young Gellert being physically abused.  I don’t go into much detail, just crucio, but it can be a disturbing paragraph and the scenes leading up to it.   It also shows Gellert’s father in a different light and gives him some depth as a character.  I believe this scene was necessary to advance the plot, but if this is something that will upset you, please skip it.  I’ll briefly summarize it in the next chapter so you won’t miss anything.  Now, on to the fluff! </p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Disclaimer:  JKR owns it.</p><p>
  <strong>(Please mind the trigger warning in the author's note.)</strong>
</p><p>.~.</p><p>Chapter 43: New Year, New Memories</p><p>.~.</p><p>
  <em>The next morning</em>
</p><p>Albus woke with a start when Gellert suddenly proclaimed, “My head hurts.”</p><p>“I’ll bet.”  Albus yawned and stretched before he curled around his bondmate.  “We had a lot of psychic contact last night. I think we might’ve overdone it when we joined minds.  Not to mention the Brotherhood contacting you.”  Albus shuddered.   He’d hoped that Gellert wouldn’t experience another encounter like that, but apparently it had only been wishful thinking.</p><p>“Does <em>your</em> head hurt?”</p><p>“A bit,” said Albus.  “But even though I was in your mind at the time you were possessed, I didn’t get the brunt of it.   You should tell Bathilda that you need to take it easy today.”</p><p>Gellert nodded.  “Yeah, I don’t think I’ll be up for much.” </p><p>Just then, Albus’ watch jingled.</p><p>“Damn,” Albus cursed as he disentangled himself from Gellert and the blankets.  He quickly pulled on his clothes.  “I’ve got to go.  Goodbye, darling.”  Albus gave Gellert a quick peck before clambering downstairs. </p><p>Gellert sighed and stared up at the ceiling, already missing Albus’ warmth.  He hugged Albus’ pillow, which still smelled like him.  <em>I’m so pathetic.  I’ll get to see Albus tonight.  I can get through the day without him.  </em> </p><p>Gellert stumbled through his morning routine before heading down for breakfast.  The sweet smell of cinnamon rolls wafted through the house, making Gellert’s mouth water.  On the way to the kitchen, he passed through the parlor.  The couch was filled with various Christmas decorations.  He spotted garland and wreaths with red bows attached, along with four parts of a dismantled tree.  Gellert had completely forgotten he’d promised to decorate the house and he hoped that Bathilda wasn’t upset with him. </p><p>When Gellert entered the kitchen, Bathilda immediately picked up on his current exhaustion.    “Gellert, you look tired.  Are you alright?”</p><p>Gellert decided on a half-truth.  “Albus and I were experimenting with the bond last night and I woke up with a headache.”</p><p>“Oh you poor dear,” Bathilda tutted.  “You just spend the day on the couch and you can read if you feel up to it.”</p><p>“But I promised I would help put up all of your decorations,” Gellert reminded her.  He gave his aunt a guilty look as he took a bite of a cinnamon roll, which was topped with a white glaze.  “I don’t break my promises.”</p><p>“You <em>can</em> help me,” said Bathilda.  “You can help me decide where to put them.  I know you were looking forward to it.”</p><p>Gellert’s insecurities decided to inconveniently reassert themselves.  “I don’t know if I’m very good at that sort of thing.  I’ve never done it before.”</p><p>“Nonsense,” said Bathilda. “Let me show you this wreath.  Accio.”  She pointed her wand at one of the wreaths, which was the size of a quaffle and showed it to Gellert.  “Where do you think it should go?”</p><p>Gellert considered it, thinking about how the Christmas decorations were arranged at Hogwarts.  “I’d hang the wreath over the mantle and place some garland across it.  You could even add some fairy lights to the garland and enchant them to flash red.  I think it would be a good contrast to the dark green branches.”</p><p>“See?  I knew you’d be excellent at it.”  Bathilda magicked the decorations into place, following Gellert’s recommendations to the letter.  “How’s this?  Does the wreath need to be centered?”</p><p>Gellert critically eyed it.  “Maybe a little to the left.”  He tensed, waiting for a reprimand to come but it never did - Bathilda just followed his instructions. </p><p>She smiled at Gellert.  “Now, where should we put the Christmas tree?”</p><p>.~.</p><p>While Gellert was decorating Bathilda’s house, Albus managed to sneak home in the nick of time.  He’d just finished running a brush through his hair when someone knocked on his door.</p><p>“Come in,” Albus called.  His door opened to reveal Kendra standing in the hall. </p><p>“Good morning.  What can I do for you, Mother?”  Albus asked, hoping to Merlin that she hadn’t somehow found out about him sleeping with Gellert.</p><p>“I wanted to ask what you wanted for Christmas.”  Kendra sounded matter-of-fact and gave no indication that she knew of Albus’ nightly indiscretion.</p><p>“Oh,” said Albus, sounding relieved.  He hadn’t given it much thought.  There were a few things he wanted but he wasn’t sure how realistic they were.</p><p>“But first, before you answer, while I’m very grateful you brought us so much gold, I still don’t feel right about splurging for Christmas presents,” Kendra informed him. </p><p>“That’s fine,” said Albus.  He vacillated, wondering if he should mention what was on his mind.  Albus decided to do so, rationalizing the worst his mum could do is say no.  “There are only two things I want and they can’t be bought or made.”</p><p>“Oh?”  Kendra’s brow slightly furrowed.</p><p>“I want Gellert to feel more like a part of this family,” Albus bravely forged ahead even as his mother’s frown deepened.  “I want him to spend Christmas with us.  No, not all day,” he clarified, knowing Kendra’s protests were coming.  “Christmas morning, brunch, and opening presents can be just for us.  But I’d like to invite Gellert to dinner.”</p><p>“This is… quite unprecedented,” said Kendra, pursing her lips.  “Is the second thing you wanted just as absurd as the first?”</p><p>Albus sighed.  “You might think so.  When Abe and I return to school, I want you to let Bathilda help out.  She wants to – she told me herself.”</p><p>“I can’t allow that,” Kendra shook her head and glared at her son.  “Albus, I cannot risk Ariana being discovered!  And there’s Bathilda’s wellbeing to think of as well.  If she was exposed to your sister during one of her fits… I’d never forgive myself if she got hurt or worse.”</p><p>“I understand that,” said Albus.  “I just want you to accept her help.  If she brings over a cake, invite her in for a few minutes.  If she offers to help with any chores or pick something up for you at the market, let her.  Socializing with Bathilda would be so good for you and Ariana.  You can tell Bathilda she can’t use magic when she visits.  I’m sure she would abide by your wishes.  Ariana has good days, Mum.  Surely Bathilda would be safe then.”</p><p>Kendra’s sharp eyes connected with her son’s.  “Albus, this goes against everything that I’ve done to keep your sister’s condition a secret.  It would undermine all of our hard work to keep her safe.”</p><p>“I know,” Albus said calmly.  “You wanted to know what I want for Christmas.  Now you know.  All I ask is that you think about it.”</p><p>Kendra turned on her heel and left Albus standing alone in his room.  <em>That could’ve gone better.</em>  He didn’t think he was being unreasonable for wanting to ask Gellert to Christmas dinner, to want his bondmate to be a part of his family.  Asking for Bathilda to help them was a bit more unrealistic, but he wanted his mother to not have to do this alone.  But, ultimately, Kendra had the final say, and Albus had to respect that.    </p><p>.~.</p><p>The next few days before Christmas flew by.  Gellert spent every night with Albus, which he cherished.  During the day, Gellert read up on pureblood families or about soulbonds.  He also spent a good chunk of his day with Bathilda.  They baked sweets together and had long talks about everything from her days at Hogwarts, Gellert’s difficult childhood, their favorite books, and Bathilda’s current book about oracles. </p><p>Christmas morning finally came and for the first time, Gellert had greatly anticipated it.  It would be his first Christmas away from home and he hoped that being at Bathilda’s would be very different than the cold reception his father always gave him.  He really wanted an owl but told himself not to get his hopes up.  Any sort of present that wasn’t simply to advance his magical ability would be greatly appreciated.</p><p>When he woke that morning, Gellert was filled with excitement.  He wondered if this was what children usually felt like when they still believed in Father Christmas.  He briefly considered contacting Albus but decided it was best for Albus to initiate.  His bondmate was celebrating the holiday with his family, and Gellert didn’t want to distract him.</p><p>After deciding not to dress, Gellert padded down the stairs in pajamas and bare feet, wondering what he might find waiting for him.  In the parlor, he found a bulging stocking hung on the mantle over the roaring fire, with GELLERT embroidered in silver just above the green Slytherin crest.  He spied several brightly wrapped presents under the Christmas tree, on top of the red and gold sparkling tree skirt. </p><p>When he entered the kitchen, he found Bathilda was waiting for him with a dish of cinnamon-topped apple strudel and steaming sausage. “Happy Christmas, Gellert, love.”  Bathilda beamed at her great-nephew.  “Albus told me these were favorites of yours.”  She pulled Gellert in for a hug, which he returned.</p><p>“The strudel smells amazing.”  Gellert gave Bathilda a tentative smile as tears gathered in his eyes.  “Happy Christmas, Aunt Bathilda.  I was going to make you breakfast, but you beat me to it.”</p><p>“Oh, it was no trouble.  You deserve a nice Christmas breakfast.  Please, eat.”  At Bathilda’s urging, Gellert took a seat at the table and began filling his plate.  Bathilda ate her share as they sat in companionable silence.  </p><p>After they ate their fill, Bathilda quickly cleaned up after them.  “You must be eager to open your presents and empty your stocking.”</p><p>Gellert nodded eagerly but he didn't want to be rude by leaving the table without permission.</p><p>“Well, go on.” </p><p>Needing no further encouragement, Gellert raced to the parlor.  He went for his stocking first.  “This stocking is beautiful,” Gellert complimented Bathilda, who’d just sat down on the couch.   “Did you make it?”</p><p>“Yes.”  She beamed.  “Knitted it myself, script and all.”  She motioned for Gellert to sit next to her. </p><p>Smiling, Gellert did so and dumped out the contents of the stocking.  He found an orange, and apple, and a banana along with assortments of chocolates, a box of Bertie Bott’s Every-flavored Beans, and a few boxes from Zonko’s joke shop.</p><p>“Thank you.”  Gellert hugged her, truly touched at her thoughtfulness.  “I had no idea what people put in stockings.”</p><p>Bathilda frowned for a moment but when Gellert looked at her again, it was gone.  She reached under the tree and pulled out a wrapped box.  “Open this one.”</p><p>Gellert did and he found a pair of black leather gloves.</p><p>“I thought they would go well with your coat.  Do you like them?”</p><p>“Oh yes!”  Gellert beamed.  He slid them on and reveled in the luxurious material.  “They’re lovely.”</p><p>“I’m glad you like them.”  Bathilda handed him another parcel.  “This goes with it.”</p><p>Gellert made short work of the paper and opened the box.  A woolen black hat sat inside.  Gellert put it on. </p><p>“I love it.”  Gellert hugged his great-aunt once again and put on the hat.  “It fits!  I’ll look very stylish when I go back to school.”    </p><p>Bathilda reached for the last box.  “You’ve got one more.”</p><p>“That’s really not necessary…”  Gellert protested but he opened the box anyway.   Inside was a piece of parchment.  When Gellert lifted it out of the box, he saw that it was a certificate of some kind.  “What’s this?”</p><p>“This grants me access to the Wizarding repository in London.  They have scrolls and records dating back to Egyptian times, legal documents, family trees dating back to antiquity, even old diaries.  You might find something there that might be useful to your research on purebloods.”  Bathilda gave him a knowing look.   “It’s not just for a school project, is it?  It’s personal.”</p><p>Gellert blushed and nodded his head. </p><p>“I won’t pry,” said Bathilda.  “But before you leave, we can visit the repository.  I might even be able to check out some of the records temporarily so you can study them in depth.”</p><p>Gellert stared at her in astonishment.  “I can’t believe it.  Albus and I were going to conduct research but we really didn’t know where to start.”  He knew the repository would be a trove of information.   “I can’t… <em>we</em> can’t thank you enough.”</p><p>“You’re more than welcome, dear.”  Bathilda gently patted his head. </p><p>Gellert was extremely grateful for all of his presents.  He was only a tiny bit disappointed that he hadn’t received an owl.  He knew they must be expensive, and Bathilda had already spent plenty on his and Albus’ presents.</p><p>“But I’m not done.  I saved the best for last.”  Bathilda went back into her bedroom and retrieved something.  “Hold out your arm.”</p><p>A small tawny owl flew towards him.  A shocked Gellert held out his right arm and its claws gripped onto his clothed arm.  The owl hooted happily as Gellert gently stroked its feathers.  No one had ever gotten him such a meaningful gift before.  “You got me an owl!” Gellert exclaimed, doing his best not to choke up.  “Thank you!” </p><p>“I picked up this young fellow last night at the market.”  Bathilda nodded at the owl.  “The man who sold him promised me that he is well-trained and has a spirited personality.  I thought he would be perfect for you, Gellert.”</p><p>“Does…” Gellert swallowed hard and blinked back tears.  “Does he have a name?”</p><p> “No.  You get to name him.  He’s too young to carry packages yet, but he can deliver letters.”</p><p>“That’s all I need right now,” said Gellert.  “Hmm.  How about… Owlbus?”</p><p>Bathilda raised an eyebrow.  “Won’t that be confusing to differentiate between the human and the owl?”</p><p>“No, it’s OWL-bus, not Albus,” Gellert articulated.</p><p>“Oh.”  Bathilda chuckled.  “That’s very creative, Gellert.  I’m sure Albus will get a kick out of it.” </p><p>“Merlin, I can’t believe I have an owl of my own!  I was never allowed any pets back at Grindelwald Manor.”  Gellert’s smile faltered.  “I promise I’ll take good care of him.  You won’t have to do a thing.  I’ll feed and water him, I’ll clean his cage, I’ll make sure to let him out-”</p><p>“I know you will,” Bathilda assured him.  “You don’t have to justify everything to me, Gellert.  I know you are a responsible young man.”</p><p>Gellert gave her a guilty look. </p><p>“What’s wrong, love?”</p><p>“I really appreciate all that you’ve done for me, especially for making my Christmas the best one I’ve ever had.”  Gellert smiled through his tears.  “But I didn’t get you a present.  I hope this will make up for it.”  Wordlessly, he handed a sealed envelope to Bathilda.  She tore the seal and read the contents of the letter.</p><p>“Oh my.”  Bathilda’s eyes shone with tears as she looked up at her great-nephew.  “That was a very heartfelt letter, Gellert.  I’m glad you think of me as family after such a short time together.  This was the best present you could’ve gotten me.”</p><p>“Good,” said Gellert, relieved he hadn’t messed up.  “I just wanted to express my gratitude for you taking me in.”</p><p>Bathilda gently touched his cheek.  “I’m really going to miss you when you return to Hogwarts.” </p><p>“I’ll miss you too,” said Gellert with a bright smile.  Then his smile faded and he wistfully stared out the window.</p><p>“Are you missing Albus?”  Bathilda guessed.</p><p>Gellert nodded.  “I hate that I can’t be with him.”</p><p>“He’s having Christmas with his family,” Bathilda reminded him.  “That’s not his fault.”</p><p>“I thought<em> I</em> was part of his family,” Gellert muttered.</p><p>“Give Kendra time to warm up to you.  She’s an extremely-”</p><p>“Private person.  I know,” Gellert sighed.  “I just wish I could be with him.”  He looked at Bathilda.  “What does one do on Christmas after they’ve eaten and opened presents?”</p><p>“Whatever they wish.”  Bathilda ruffled Gellert’s hair.   “Although I wouldn’t mind if you went upstairs to read one of your books if you’re tired of spending time with me.”</p><p>“Please don’t send me upstairs!”  Gellert shivered.  “I’m sorry,” he said in a small voice.  “I just don’t want to be alone.”</p><p>“I understand,” said Bathilda, giving him a sympathetic smile.  </p><p>“As I said in my letter, I like spending time with you.”  Gellert gave her a shy smile.  “You’ve been nothing but kind to me, even when I accidentally broke your vase and drank your entire supply of pumpkin juice in one night.  If I did those things at home, I would’ve been severely punished.   It’s really nice not to spend Christmas in isolation.”</p><p>“You poor dear,” Bathilda sighed.   “Come here, Gellert.”</p><p>Gellert slowly scooched closer to his great aunt until their shoulders brushed. </p><p>Bathilda wrapped one of her Afghan blankets around him.  “If you want, I’d like to write you during the school year.”</p><p>“Really?”  Gellert’s heart leaped.  He’d hoped for this, but he didn’t want to be a burden on Bathilda, who was surely busy during the year writing and conducting research for her books.</p><p>“Yes.  And it won’t be too long before summer is here.  You’ll be staying with me, of course.”</p><p> Gellert looked astonished.  He knew that legally Bathilda was his guardian, but he’d thought there was some sort of test that he’d have to pass to see if she still wanted him.  “You would let me stay?  I’m not too much trouble?”</p><p>“No, love,” Bathilda soothed.  “Gellert, look at me.  You’ve been an exemplary house guest.  You’ve helped out with the chores, you’ve kept your room clean, you’ve even gone to the market for me.  These past days have been some of the happiest I’ve had in a long time.  I didn’t realize how much I enjoy living with someone else.  I’ve been alone for a long time… I guess I forgot what it was like.  I would be honored if you would live here during the summer.”</p><p>Gellert gave her a crushing hug.  “Thank you!  I can’t wait to tell Albus!  He’ll be so happy.  This year I’ll actually be looking forward to summer break…”</p><p>.~.</p><p>They spent the rest the morning and afternoon together in the parlor.  After lunch, Bathilda urged Gellert to contact Albus and after a few hours of unsuccessfully trying to read, he caved.</p><p>//Hey, Albie.  Happy Christmas.//  Gellert hoped that he wasn’t disturbing his bondmate too much and told himself he would understand if he didn’t get a response.  Luckily, that didn’t happen.</p><p>//Hi, darling.  Happy Christmas, Gell.//  A wave of Albus’ guilt surfaced across the bond.  //I should’ve contacted you earlier, but I was busy doing Christmas things with my family.  How was Christmas morning with Bathilda?//</p><p>//Amazing.//  Gellert enthused.  //She got me an owl, a hat, gloves, and something else that you won’t believe.//</p><p>//I knew she’d treat you right.//  Albus projected a smile.  //Oh, great news!  My mum said you could come over for Christmas dinner.//</p><p>//Really?//  Gellert couldn’t believe it.  //I’d love to but… oh.//</p><p>//What oh?//</p><p>Gellert’s conscience asserted itself.  //I can’t leave Bathilda by herself on Christmas, especially not after all she’s done for me.  Can you ask your mum if she can come too?//</p><p>//That might be pushing it, but I can try.//  </p><p>Gellert waited patiently for Albus to contact him again, praying he hadn’t lost his chance to spend time with his bondmate’s family.</p><p>Albus responded fairly quickly.  //She said it’s alright as long as Bathilda leaves her wand at home and you don’t overstay your welcome.  I’m really surprised she agreed.  Perhaps she’s caught up in the Christmas spirit.//</p><p>Gellert mentally laughed.  //Great!  What time is dinner?//</p><p>//Six-thirty.  I’d be on time if I were you.// Albus cautioned.</p><p>//We’ll be there on time, and we’ll bring dessert.//  Gellert promised, glad that there was still some strudel left over. </p><p>//See you then, darling.// </p><p>Gellert smiled to himself before telling Bathilda the good news, along with the warning to leave her wand behind.</p><p>.~.</p><p>At six-thirty sharp, Gellert and Bathilda arrived at the Dumbledore home.  Kendra let them in and ushered them into the dining room, which had perfectly arranged table settings.  Gellert glanced around at the room and found that all the silver gleamed.  The Christmas decorations on the wall were perfectly centered and the food dishes were aesthetically arranged. </p><p>Gellert’s mouth watered as he stared at all the food.  Kendra was serving turkey, stuffing, roast potatoes, Yorkshire pudding with gravy, brussel sprouts, cranberry sauce, mince pie, and figgy pudding.  Gellert was glad she’d shelled out for a nice dinner – Merlin knew how much the Dumbledores scrimped and pinched over the years that Percival was in Azkaban. </p><p>“Thank you for inviting us, Kendra,” Bathilda said politely, finding a place on the table to set the strudel. </p><p>“Yes, thank you,” Gellert echoed as Albus appeared at his side.  They took their seats and Aberforth joined them moments later.   Gellert was disappointed to find that Ariana wasn’t going to be joining them but he supposed Kendra had her reasons.</p><p>“You’re welcome,” Kendra said stiffly.   An awkward silence descended on them.  Luckily, Bathilda was very adept at making conversation.  She kept things light and engaged everyone as they ate their dinner. </p><p>Eventually, Albus, Gellert, and Aberforth talked amongst themselves as the two women spoke.  Gellert reveled in the fact that he was being treated as a part of Albus’ family.  It felt so good to be wanted.  He reached for Albus’ hand under the table, who smiled and took it.  According to Gellert, this truly was the best Christmas he’d ever had because he had the opportunity to spend it with people who actually gave a damn about him, with people he loved.</p><p>True to their word, after an hour had passed Gellert and Bathilda helped to clear the dishes.  They didn’t want to wear out their welcome.  Gellert pulled Albus aside into the parlor and they spoke in hushed tones before Albus promised to sneak out to see him late that night.</p><p>Bathilda called for Gellert and the bondmates reluctantly returned to the foyer.  “Gellert, it’s time for us to go,” Bathilda said firmly.  “Say goodbye to our hosts.”</p><p>Gellert gave Kendra a winning smile.  “Thank you for hosting us, Mrs. Dumbledore.  It was good to see Albus… and you and Aberforth.  I hope you had a lovely Christmas.”</p><p>Kendra’s sharp gaze softened just a tad.  “I did, thank you.  I hope you did as well.”</p><p>Gellert nodded.  “Yes, I did.  Among other things, Bathilda got me my first owl.  I’m very grateful to her for taking me in, and for you for welcoming me to your family.  Well, goodnight.”  He and Bathilda turned to go before someone cleared their throat.</p><p>Gellert spun around to find a little girl standing on the stairs.  “Aren’t you going to wish me a happy Christmas?”</p><p>“Of course I am,” he proclaimed after he’d gotten over his initial shock at her presence.  “Ariana Dumbledore, I hope that you have had the happiest of all Christmases on this very auspicious day.”</p><p>Ariana giggled.  “You talk funny, Gellert.  Just like Albus.”</p><p>“Hey, I resent that,” Albus kidded, looking nervously back at his mother but she made no move to interfere.</p><p>“I have a present for you,” Gellert informed her.  He thought about what he wanted and felt it materialize in his pocket.  Gellert produced a flower crown of red roses and placed it on Ariana’s head.  “There.  Now you look like the princess that you are.”</p><p>Ariana glanced at herself in the mirror hanging above the stairs and smiled at her reflection.  “Thank you, Gellert!”  To everyone’s surprise, she threw her arms around Gellert. </p><p>He gently hugged her back for a few seconds before pulling away.  “I’ve got to go now, but I’ll see you again soon, alright?”</p><p>Ariana nodded and then she noticed Bathilda.   “Happy Christmas, Miss Bagshot.”</p><p>“Happy Christmas, Ariana, dear.”  Bathilda smiled at her.  “We’ll see you another time, alright?”  Not wanting to push her luck, she ushered Gellert out of the house.</p><p>After the door closed behind them, Albus turned to his mother.  “Now, was that so bad?”</p><p>“Thank you for letting me talk to them.”  Ariana smiled hopefully up at her mother.  “Can I see them again for a bit longer?”</p><p>“Perhaps,” was all Kendra said. </p><p>“I’m still hungry,” Ariana announced, as she’d eaten before their guests had arrived.</p><p>“Bathilda brought some apple strudel,” said Albus.  “Perhaps you’d like some of that.”</p><p>Ariana beamed.  “Oh yes!”</p><p>The Dumbledore family crowded around the dining room table once again with one new addition.  Albus thanked Merlin that all had gone well and he hoped the could repeat the experience in the future.</p><p>That night he snuck out to spend the night with Gellert, who didn’t feel much like playing.  Albus was more than content to hold him before they fell asleep in each other’s arms. </p><p>.~.</p><p>
  <em>Six days later</em>
</p><p>The Dumbledore clan had invited Bathilda and Gellert over to ring in the new year.  Aberforth and Ariana sat with Albus and Gellert on the floor as they played Exploding Snap as the adults talked in the next room.   Periodically, they glanced at Albus’ pocket watch, which was counting down the seconds to the new year. </p><p>“Here we go,” said Albus, sounding excited.  “Not long now.”  The second hand quickly made its journey around the watch’s face. </p><p>“Five, four, three, two, one…. Happy New Year!”  They yelled and hugged each other.    </p><p>When Aberforth led Ariana upstairs to go to bed, Albus and Gellert discreetly grabbed their coats and left the house.  They headed outside into the backyard and stood by the former sunflower garden.   The sunflowers had long fallen dead and a few remaining frozen stalks littered the ground, but it wouldn't be long before they were in bloom again. </p><p>Gellert gazed at his bondmate with all the love in the world. “Happy New Year, Albus.”</p><p>Albus smiled, still as smitten with Gellert as he was the first day they were reunited last term.  “Happy New Year, Gellert.”</p><p>Their lips met in a sweet kiss and they rested their foreheads together.  “1899 is going to be a wonderful year, Gell,” Albus promised.  “We’ll get you sorted and work towards taking down the Brotherhood.  And after I graduate, I’ll finally get a job so I can provide for my family.”</p><p>Gellert grinned.  “1899 sounds like a great year.  But <em>any</em> year with you will be wonderful.”  He gave Albus another kiss.  “Some days I can’t believe that I found you again.  Some days I can’t believe that this is real, that I’ll wake up from this dream and find myself back in Grindelwald Manor.”  Gellert shivered in Albus’ arms which didn’t have to do with the chill in the air.</p><p>“This is not a dream, love,” Albus assured him, placing his hand on Gellert’s heart over his coat.  “This is real.  My love for you is real, and that’s never going to change.”</p><p>“Good.”  Gellert sighed and rested his head on Albus’ shoulder.  “We should probably be getting back.”</p><p>“We should,” Albus agreed, although he made no move to pull away.  Unfortunately, the cold prevailed and Gellert straightened up.</p><p>“I’ll see you again soon,” Gellert promised.  “As long as you still want to sneak over.”</p><p>“What kind of question is that?”  Albus gave Gellert a knowing look. </p><p>Gellert’s mismatched eyes were filled with worry.  “I just don’t want to be a burden.”</p><p>“You could never be a burden, love,” Albus assured him, gently caressing Gellert’s cheek, who leaned into the touch. </p><p>“But sometimes I keep you up at night,” Gellert fretted, his brow knitting with worry. </p><p>“It’s not your fault,” said Albus.  “And it’s not every night.  Now, I don’t want to hear another word about it.   Let’s go back inside where it’s warm.”</p><p>Gellert nodded and followed Albus back inside the Dumbledore home for a few more moments.  After quickly bidding Albus and Kendra goodnight and wishing them a happy new year, Bathilda and Gellert returned to their house for the night.  Bathilda bid Gellert goodnight and thanked him for the best Christmas she'd had in years.    </p><p>.~.</p><p>When Albus finally arrived at Bathilda’s home, Gellert escorted him upstairs, his heart pounding as he tried to decide if tonight was a good night to address something that had been on his mind lately.  He hadn’t felt like going any further than kissing since that night they’d joined minds.  Gellert knew it greatly worried Albus and he knew his bondmate deserved an explanation.</p><p>“What’s wrong?”  Albus asked softly after they curled up on the bed. </p><p>Gellert’s wand was emitting a gold light as it rested on the end table, illuminating Albus’ concerned features. </p><p>Gellert struggled to get the words out.  “You-you deserve to know why I haven’t wanted to be intimate with you lately.”</p><p>Albus nodded.  “Alright.  I’m listening.” </p><p>“I know I told you it wasn’t something you’ve done, and it’s not.”  Gellert blew out a long sigh.  “It’s hard for me to talk about it out of context.  I’d like to show you a few memories from my childhood, if you’re up to seeing them.”</p><p>“Absolutely.”  Albus squeezed Gellert’s hand.  “I want to help you in any way I can.  You should know that.” </p><p>//Thank you, darling.//  Gellert sent Albus a wave of love over their bond.  “It will help explain why I’m so clingy after we’re intimate.”</p><p>“When did you want me to see these memories?”</p><p>“Now.  If it’s not too much trouble.”      </p><p>“Are you sure you can handle the joining?”  Albus worried.  “Last time you had a terrible headache the next day.”</p><p>“This time it shouldn’t take too long.”  <em>I hope.  </em>“But I have to warn you, the contents of these memories are very traumatic.”  Gellert’s expression was sobering.  “If you don’t think you can handle it right now, I’ll understand.”</p><p>“I can handle it.”  Albus gave him a sad smile.  “It will be difficult for me to watch, to see the man I love be hurt, but if you think it’s important for me to watch, I’ll gladly do it.”</p><p>Gellert gave Albus a long kiss in response.  “I really appreciate it.”</p><p>“Do you even know how to share memories?” Albus asked.</p><p>Gellert shrugged.  “Not exactly, but we have to go back into the mindscape again.  I doubt it will be too hard to figure out.”</p><p>“Very well.” </p><p>Gellert trembled a bit as he thought of letting Albus see something so very private.  “I just hope you don’t think less of me when you see the memories.”</p><p>“How could I think less of you?  You were helpless to stop the actions of your captors.”  Albus gently touched his bondmate’s cheek.  “How old were you in this memory?”</p><p>Gellert winced.  “Two.”</p><p>“Merlin,” Albus breathed.  “They stared that young?”</p><p>“It’s kind of my own fault,” Gellert muttered.  “I didn’t listen to my father and my magic got me in trouble.”  He shook his head.  “It’s hard to explain.  I’ll think I’ll just let you watch it.”   </p><p>“Alright,” Albus agreed.  “But I know it wasn’t your fault that you were hurt.  You must know that, right?”</p><p>“Of course I know that,” Gellert scoffed, but Albus felt the undercurrent of doubt via the bond.</p><p>“Are you ready?” Albus asked, gently brushing back Gellert’s curls so he could see both of his eyes.</p><p>Gellert couldn’t help tensing.  “As ready as I’ll ever be.”</p><p>Albus calmly caught Gellert’s gaze, using his legilimency to initiate a joining of minds.   He was pulled into the mindscape and entered a long white corridor.  Moments later, Gellert’s familiar fiendfyre appeared, as Albus hoped it would.  The circle of blue flickering flames curled around Albus as he welcomed the pleasant heat.  //Gell, I can feel your essence.// </p><p>//And I can see and feel yours as well.//  Gellert basked in the warmth of Albus’ crimson energy, relaxing into his bondmate’s essence.  As much as he wanted to enjoy this incredible joining, Gellert couldn’t help the feeling of dread creeping up upon him.  He still wasn’t sure if this was a good idea.</p><p>//Can we stay like this forever?//  Albus pleaded. </p><p>//I wish.//  Gellert’s energy flared.  //Albus, we’re here so I can show you my memories, remember?//</p><p>//Yes, of course.//  Albus assured him.  //Thank you for trusting me.  You can stop any time you need to, and I’ll pull out of your mind.//</p><p>//Alright.//  Suddenly, many locked doors appeared in the corridor.  They came in different sizes and shapes.  Gellert picked one that was covered in vines, as it hadn’t been touched in many years.  He produced a key, unlocked it, and motioned Albus inside. </p><p>Albus followed him into the room and the memory began to play out before them.</p><p>
  <em>A giggling Gellert playing with his father, who tosses him into the air, catches him and twirls him around.</em>
</p><p>//I was almost three.//  Gellert narrated.  //Most people don’t remember their lives that young but I do.//</p><p>Memories flashed before them, one after another revealing the story of his young life.</p><p>
  <em>Gellert playing with a room full of toys.  Gellert eating dessert before dinner.  Gellert snuggling with his father in bed.  </em>
</p><p>//I had everything I ever wanted.//  Gellert sounded wistful.</p><p>This didn’t tally at all with what Albus knew about Gellert’s father, but he knew better than to interject.</p><p>Another memory manifested.</p><p>
  <em>Gellert holding a stuffed dragon in his hands and it vanishes.  “Papa look!  Gone!” He claps his hands in delight.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Herr Grindelwald’s expression fills with horror.  “Magic.  Already.  Gellert, you can’t do anything like that in front of my friends.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Sowwy.”  Gellert starts to wail but Herr Grindelwald picks him up and rubs his back.  Gellert almost immediately stops crying, and clings to his father’s neck.</em>
</p><p>//I didn’t listen to him.//</p><p>
  <em>Gellert playing on the floor while Herr Grindelwald hosts a dinner party and calls his father’s diamond-encrusted gold watch to him with his hand.   He proudly holds it up for all the guests to see, dangling from its long golden chain.  “Look!  Pretty!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Gellert, go to bed.” A hint of fear is present in his father’s voice as his friends mutter amongst themselves.</em>
</p><p>//I didn’t understand why my father was so upset.//</p><p>
  <em>Gellert sneaking away that night from his nanny and creeping back downstairs into his father’s study.  He hides from view behind a chair.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“It is time.”  A man in a black mask approaches Gellert’s father.  “His magic has manifested.  You have two days to prepare him.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“No, he’s much too young.”  Herr Grindelwald insists.  “One or two more years at least.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Now,” the man snaps.  “You fulfilled your caregiver role beautifully for the first stage.  Now we move on to the second stage of conditioning.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“It’s too risky.”  Herr Grindelwald argues, sounding a tad panicked.  “You need Gellert alive if the plan is to succeed.  We can’t let all our hard work go to waste if you start this too early.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“He will live.  It has been foretold.” The man holds up two fingers.  “Two days, no more.”</em>
</p><p>//The next day was the last of my idyllic life.//</p><p>
  <em>Gellert and his father sharing sweets.   Gellert and his father playing with his stuffed animals. Gellert’s father taking them out to the garden.  They chase each other, Gellert giggling hysterically as his father pretends to tire.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Night falls.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Gellert toddling towards his father, who was sitting at his desk, which was covered with books and parchment.  Herr Grindelwald’s hides his face in his hands.   Gellert tugs on his trousers.  Herr Grindelwald looks down at Gellert, his face covered with tear tracks.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Papa sad?”  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Oh, Gellert.”  Herr Grindelwald wipes his tears away.  He pulls Gellert into his arms and kisses the top of his curls.  “You’ll never forgive me, but I have no choice.  I hope someday you’ll understand that.  There’s nowhere we could go, nowhere we could hide.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Gellert just cocks his head and holds out his arms.  “Up?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Herr Grindelwald picks up his son and pulls him close.  He tightly holds on to Gellert, who rests his head on his father’s shoulder.  “How I wish I could spare you from this.  I remember with my father… I never forgave him.  You’ll never forgive me.  And the cycle will continue with your son one day.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Gellert squirms a bit in his father’s grip.  “Story?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Herr Grindelwald carries Gellert back to his enormous bedroom, tucks him in, and reads to him.  “I love you, Gellert.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Wuv you.” Gellert smiles trustingly up at his father.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Herr Grindelwald kisses Gellert goodnight and doesn’t look back when Gellert calls for one last hug.  </em>
</p><p>//The next day, my perfect world fell apart.//</p><p>
  <em>Gellert’s nanny packing away all his toys and bedding as she ignored his cries for breakfast.  Gellert repeatedly begging for cookies and milk and then being given bread and water.  Gellert calling for his father but receiving no answer.  Gellert crying himself to sleep without the comfort of a pillow, blanket, or his stuffed animals.</em>
</p><p>//Little did I know it was about to get worse.  Much worse.//</p><p>
  <em>Gellert being ushered into a white room by men in black masks.  Gellert shaking as a masked man pointed his wand at Gellert.   CRUCIO.   Gellert crying out as he was hit with unimaginable pain.  Gellert’s father appearing at the window.  Gellert’s expression turning to one of relief.  Papa, help me!   CRUCIO.  Gellert screaming as his father did nothing to stop the pain.  CRUCIO.  Gellert blacking out when the pain was all too much.  </em>
</p><p>Albus felt like throwing up as Gellert yanked them away and slammed the door behind them.  Gellert willed them out of the mindscape after that.  He heart clenched as he tried to process all what he’d seen.</p><p>Albus opened his eyes and found he was curled around Gellert on the bed.  “Oh, my darling.”  Albus nuzzled Gellert’s wet cheek and gazed into Gellert’s mismatched eyes.  “How could they have done this to you?”</p><p>“A-Albus, it was horrible!”  Gellert started to quietly sob, clutching Albus’ neck as he’d done to his father so long ago.  “I didn’t know what I did wrong, what I did to make them h-hurt me.”</p><p>“You didn’t do anything,” Albus soothed, carding his fingers through Gellert’s soft golden curls.  “You didn’t.  It sounds like it was just a part of your… conditioning.”</p><p>“How could anyone be so cruel to innocent children?”  Gellert shuddered.  “I hate them!  I hate them all!”  Gellert’s normally sparkling eyes glinted with malice.  “They must pay for their crimes against humanity.”</p><p>Albus had never seen that expression on Gellert before and he wasn’t sure he liked it.</p><p>“I hate them too,” Albus vehemently agreed.  “We will take them down, Gellert.  I <em>swear </em>we will.  We’ll thwart their evil plans.”  Albus shook his head, thinking of the years that Gellert had spent with those evil men.  “It’s a miracle you survived all that.”</p><p>“I had your help,” Gellert squeezed his hand.  “A week after they started my new conditioning, my father brought me to the park that fateful winter night.  I found you and our bond manifested.  The bond anchored me, gave me a reason to keep going when the torture was all too much.”</p><p>Albus asked a burning question.  “Why didn’t your father resist?”  He could’ve taken you away, fled the country.”</p><p>“The Brotherhood has operatives around the globe,” Gellert informed him with a sigh.  “I’m pretty sure we wouldn’t have been able to avoid detection, even if we lived in disguise as muggles.  Still, I wish he’d tried.”</p><p>Albus wiped away his own tears gathering in his eyes.  “Now I understand.  You had the love of your father and it was taken away and replaced with pain and torture within a few days.  No wonder you react the way you do when you’re coming down after we’re intimate.”</p><p>“Yeah,” Gellert said shakily.  “My conditioning was… difficult to deal with.”</p><p>“Difficult?”  Albus snorted.  “You have a talent for understatement.  Gellert, if I’d only known where you were, I would’ve gone to find you.  I would’ve gotten you out of there somehow.”</p><p>“No, Albus,” Gellert said.  “If you’d found me, you would’ve been taken prisoner as well.  It gave me comfort to know that my bondmate was safe, that you’d never have to endure the torture.  Except for…”</p><p>“Except for what?”</p><p>“Nevermind,” Gellert said quickly.  “Thank you for letting me share that memory with you.  It must’ve been hard to watch.”</p><p>“Yes,” Albus admitted, still revolted by Gellert’s treatment.  “But if it helps you, I’d gladly watch all of your memories so I can understand.”</p><p>“That’s not necessary, but I appreciate the offer.”  Gellert smiled wistfully at his bondmate.  “These are not your burdens to bear.”</p><p>“We <em>have </em>to stop the Brotherhood,” Albus growled.  “That should be our number one priority.”</p><p>“We will make it a priority, but we have school to think of,” said Gellert.  “It’s your N.E.W.T. year, Albus.”</p><p>“How can you think about grades at a time like this?”</p><p>“Because we still have to live our lives like normal.  If we don’t, people will grow suspicious.  We have to play along.   If we don’t, they’ll start asking questions.  Albus, I appreciate your fervor on my behalf, but I mainly showed you this so you would understand why I’m so clingy after we’re intimate.  I know it’s weird, but… yeah.  That’s why.”</p><p>“It’s not weird,” said Albus insisted, kissing Gellert’s brow.  “I can tell you I’ll never leave you until I’m blue in the face, but after what you’ve been through, after abruptly losing your father’s constant love and care, I understand why you don’t completely believe me.”  Albus gazed tenderly at Gellert.  “But I will continue to tell you day after day, even if it never sinks in.”</p><p>“Thanks.”  Gellert gave him a watery smile before he seized with fear.  “I’m really fucked up, Albus.  I don’t deserve you.”</p><p>“You’re not fucked up,” Albus said firmly.  “You are strong and you are brave.  You are compassionate.  You are loving.  Despite the Brotherhood’s best efforts, you have rejected your conditioning.”</p><p>“They still own me, Albus,” Gellert whispered.  “Even if I try to stop them, it won’t be enough.  One day, I’ll do their bidding, one way or another, and the world will suffer.  It has been foretold.”</p><p>“Not necessarily.  And definitely not if I stop you,” Albus considered.  “I probably could, you know.  Perhaps that will give you comfort.”</p><p>But Gellert only whimpered.  “Please, let’s not talk about that. <em> Please</em>, Albus.”</p><p>“Alright,” Albus held up his hands in surrender although he was desperately curious as to why Gellert was so concerned.  “Why don’t we talk about what’s going to happen when we return to Hogwarts?”</p><p>Gellert nodded, relieved that Albus hadn’t pushed.  “I’ll have Bianca as my girlfriend then.  That will certainly be interesting.”</p><p>Albus chuckled.  “You’ll manage.  I hope that we can have a double date soon if Adalia ever gets the weekend off from working at St. Mungo’s.”</p><p>“I’d like that,” Gellert agreed.  “And Madam Thomas agreed to host a group for people like us.”</p><p>Albus beamed.  “That will be fun, even if it’s just us, Bianca, Selene and Anna.  I’d love to spread the word to others, but I’m not sure how to do that without outing myself.” </p><p>“We’re really lucky to have an adult like Madam Thomas in our corner,” said Gellert.  He gave Albus a tentative smile.  “We’ve been spoiled these past few weeks, being around people who accept us as a couple.  As much as I miss being at school, I’m not looking forward to hiding our relationship again.  Especially now, since we’re, erm, rubbing off against each other.”</p><p>Albus blushed at Gellert’s explicit words, even though he knew that was exactly what they were doing.  “We’ll be careful.  I’ve got so many safeguards around our bedroom no one can get in.”</p><p>“I know.  I just meant that we were getting lax about make-out spots.”  Gellert winked at his bondmate.  “As much as I want to snog the living daylights out of you in the nearest broom cupboard, even with a locking charm, someone could force their way in.”</p><p>“You’re right,” said Albus.  “But sometimes I just can’t help myself.”  He gently kissed Gellert.  “Like that.  But I know - we need to be careful.   How about no snogging unless it’s in our bedroom or the Room of Requirement?”</p><p>“I think that’s best,” Gellert agreed.  “After tonight, I think I'll be up to being intimate as we were.  I just don’t want us to get caught and have you sent to Azkaban like Leonard.”</p><p>Albus hugged a shaking Gellert in reassurance.  “I’m not going anywhere, darling.”</p><p>“Now that you mention him, what about Leonard?” Gellert asked.  “I haven’t heard you talk about him much lately.  Is his hearing coming up?” </p><p>“I hope so.”  Albus nervously chewed on the bottom of his lip.  “I’ve still got some work left to do concerning his defense, but hopefully the Ministry will get back to me soon about scheduling a date in January.  Elphias and Priyesh have promised to keep helping me, so that’s good.  I’m hopeful I can get his sentence reduced, but I’m not holding my breath.”</p><p>“I know you’ll do the best you can.”  Gellert snuggled up close.  “We should probably get some sleep.  We go back to school in a few days and we can’t keep staying up this late.”</p><p>“Good point,” Albus relented.  “As much as I love my mum, I’m ready to spend most of my time with you and my classmates.”</p><p>“I’m just glad she likes me.”  Gellert smiled.  “And hopefully she’ll get to know me better when I see her this summer.”</p><p>“I’m sure she will.”  Albus yawned as Gellert whispered ‘nox’, leaving them in darkness.  “Goodnight, darling.”</p><p>“Goodnight, liebling.”  Gellert closed his eyes, basking in the closeness to his bondmate, relieved that they had moved past this hurdle.</p><p>.~. </p><p>End Chapter 43</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>What did you think of Gellert's memory and Herr Grindelwald role in it?</p><p>Comments and kudos are great!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Back To Hogwarts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Albus and Gellert return to Hogwarts for the spring semester.   They start to research the Brotherhood.  Gellert adjusts to having Bianca as his fake girlfriend and their 'tumultuous' relationship.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A/N:  So we are finally going back to Hogwarts!  As much as I’ve loved writing Albus and Gellert having more time together alone, I’m ready to get back and advance the plot once again.  It’s going to be a lot of fun writing Gellert and Bianca’s overly-dramatic fake relationship!  Albus, of course, is sad that it's his last semester but he's going to live it up while he's there.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Disclaimer:  JKR owns it.</p><p>.~.</p><p>Chapter 44: Back To Hogwarts</p><p>.~.</p><p>With thirty minutes to spare, Albus, Aberforth, Gellert, and Bathilda arrived at King’s Cross Station via portkey.  After Albus discreetly removed their concealment charms, they mixed in with the muggles until they stopped in front of the barrier between platforms 9 and 10.  Albus and Gellert casually leaned against the barrier and they fell through the secret entrance to Platform 9 and ¾. </p><p>Bathilda and Aberforth quickly appeared behind them.  As Bathilda said a quick goodbye to Aberforth,  Albus looked around, taking it all in.</p><p>The now-gleaming Hogwarts Express vented steam as the conductor ushered the young wizards and witches aboard.  The porter stood by the baggage car and helped to load the students’ trunks.  Families were saying tearful goodbyes and promising to write.  Amongst the hustle and bustle, Albus stared wistfully at the train. </p><p>This would be his last trip to Hogwarts via train as a student.  As much as Albus looked forward to graduating, he was dreading leaving the castle.  Hogwarts felt more like a home than his house in Godric’s Hollow ever had.  Hogwarts meant friends.  It meant professors that encouraged and cared about him.  It meant Dueling Club and excellent food and weekend trips to Hogsmeade.  It meant Quidditch matches and inter-house rivalries.  It meant memories of dates with Gellert in the Room of Requirement and in the Forbidden Forest.  It meant memories like that one day in fourth year he snapped and set those god-awful curtains on fire in his dorm.  After he graduated, all of that would be behind him.  If only there was a way that he could remain - but it was not to be. </p><p>Someone tapped him on the arm, causing Albus to turn around.</p><p>“You alright, dear?”  Bathilda asked.</p><p>Albus gave her a bright smile but it didn’t quite reach his eyes.  “I’m great – just lost in thought.”</p><p>Bathilda saw right through him.  “It’s your last term.”</p><p>“Yeah,” Albus said quietly.  “It’s very bittersweet for me.”</p><p>“Try to enjoy each day and really savor the time you have left.  Have a good term, Albus.”  Bathilda hugged him and Albus hugged back.  “I’ll take good care of your family, as much as your mum lets me.”</p><p>“Thank you for that, and for taking care of Gellert.  I owe you one.”  Albus lowered his voice and touched her shoulder.  “And thank you for taking Gellert to the repository yesterday.  He brought back some material that’s really going to help us with our… research.”</p><p>Bathilda gave him a stern look, causing Albus to straighten up.  “Whatever it is you two are poking your nose into, promise me you’ll be careful.”</p><p>“We will,” Albus promised. </p><p>//Albie, do you mind if I say goodbye to Bathilda for a minute?//  Gellert asked.</p><p>//Of course not.  Take all the time you need.  I’ll meet you on the train.// </p><p>He gave Bathilda a goodbye wave and tapped his brother on the arm.  “Hey, Abe, let’s go ahead and board.” </p><p>Aberforth nodded and followed Albus.  </p><p>“You know, Gellert’s really not so bad,” Aberforth offhandedly remarked.  He chuckled at Albus’ shocked expression.  “Not that I want to spend more time with him than I have to, but I was watching you two interact and I think you’re truly good for each other.”   He patted Albus on the back.  “I’ll take these.  See you at school.” </p><p>Albus watched as Aberforth took their trunks to be loaded onto the train and wondered if he’d imagined that whole exchange.  Perhaps Gellert spending time at the Dumbledore home had made more of a positive impression on Aberforth than he’d realized.</p><p><em>Gellert.  </em>Albus was suddenly struck with a thought he’d never considered before.  What would they do in the fall when Gellert would go back to school for his sixth year and Albus would be working?  How would they see each other?  Wouldn’t it be a little suspicious if Albus turned up at Hogsmeade every weekend?  It might work if Adalia got the job at Hogwarts, as he could claim he was there to visit his girlfriend.  But what if Albus’ job didn’t allow him to leave on the weekends?  What would they do then?  How would Gellert cope when he was so used to being with Albus every day?  And what about their bond?  They would experience debilitating headaches if they were separated over great distances.   Perhaps there was something in the book on soulmates Bathilda had given them that would help them get around it.  It wouldn't do to dwell on it now.</p><p>Albus absentmindedly touched his violet scarf that Gellert had bought him that was snuggly wrapped around his neck.  He was so lost in thought that he didn’t see a girl approaching him. </p><p>“Hey, Dumbledore, are you actually going to do your Head Boy duties this semester?” Nadia Nott stepped in front of him, sporting her usual smirk.  Her blouse was unbuttoned in the front, showing off her ample bosom.  Albus was not impressed.  </p><p>“Good to see you too, Nadia.”  Albus smirked right back.  “I should ask you the same thing.  As of now, I’m perfectly willing to lead the prefect meetings and delegating the rest.”</p><p>“What if Grindelwald gets sick again?”  Nadia pointed over at Gellert, who was hugging Bathilda.  “Are you going to drop everything for him again and make me do everything?”</p><p>Albus rolled his eyes.  “You barely had to do anything besides lead the meetings and go on the occasional patrol.  But yes, if Gellert needs me, I’ll need to lessen my duties.”</p><p>“Oh, if <em>Gellert </em>needs me.”   Nadia shot him a probing gaze.  “I saw him helping you back to your bedroom the night of the Yule Ball.  You were very… demonstrative.  If I didn’t know better…”</p><p>“I got completely smashed the night of the ball, just like you.  I never drink so I needed some assistance.”  Albus didn’t like Nadia’s cold discerning eyes boring right through him.   Most students dismissed her as a silly gossip, but Albus had learned not to underestimate her.  Nadia was one of those people who had connections that could ruin your life.  While Albus wasn’t afraid of her, he didn’t want to get on her bad side so he was cordial to her. </p><p>“Look, at the beginning of term when he was getting bullied, the headmaster told me to help look after Gellert.  Black doesn’t want any more bad press for the school, not after what happened to Leonard.  So I took him under my wing.”</p><p>“Hmm, if you say so.  But something just doesn’t fit.”  She held up two fingers, pointed them at her eyes and pointed one finger back at Albus.  “I’m keeping my eye on you two.”  With that, Nadia flounced away as she was quickly surrounded by her male entourage.</p><p>“What a witch,” Albus muttered under his breath as he waved to Arcturus Penn and Myrddin Wylt as they passed.   As he tried to corral the perfects, he made a mental note to steer clear of Nadia, just in case.</p><p>.~.</p><p>
  <em>Meanwhile</em>
</p><p>After Albus left with Aberforth to board the train, Gellert glanced around at the touching scenes as families said goodbye to each other.  But this time he wasn’t hit with his usual rush of jealousy and resentment, not after what had happened over winter break.  Bathilda motioned him over and Gellert lit up when she pulled him in for a hug.</p><p>“Thank you for taking me in and giving me the best Christmas I’ve ever had,” said Gellert after they pulled away.</p><p>“It was my pleasure.”  Bathilda smiled fondly at her great-nephew. </p><p>“I’m really going to miss you.” Gellert’s eyes teared up.  “I wish I didn’t have to wait until summer to see you again.”</p><p>“Well, I packed the Afghan blanket you’re so fond of in your trunk,” Bathilda informed him.  “Anytime you miss me, drape it around you and know that I’m sending you all my love.”</p><p>A lump formed in Gellert’s throat.  “Thank you.  I’ll treasure it always.”</p><p>Bathilda gently touched his cheek.  “I know you will.  I’m so happy to be your guardian, Gellert.  It was one of the best decisions I’ve ever made.  I’m sure we’ll have more fun together this summer.  But you never know, I might visit.  I've just started research on a book that will most likely take me decades to complete about Hogwarts' history.”</p><p>“I hope you do.” Gellert teared up as he hugged her again.  “You gave me a family again.  I’ll never forget that.  Someday I will find a way to repay you for your kindness.”</p><p>“That’s not necessary, dear.”  Bathilda gently touched his cheek.  “But if you sent me a few bars of Honeydukes’ chocolates, I would enjoy that.”</p><p>“Done,” Gellert vowed.  “Next time we go to Hogsmeade I’ll pick some up for you.”</p><p>“Thank you.”  Bathilda straightened Gellert’s new woolen hat, which was a tad askew.  “There.  You look very handsome in your new winter clothes.”  She lowered her voice.  “I wish you and Albus all the best, but please be careful.  If you are caught, the consequences will be severe.”</p><p>“We’ll be careful,” Gellert promised her.  “Well, I guess this is goodbye.”  He awkwardly shuffled his feet.</p><p>“Not ‘goodbye’,” Bathilda corrected him.  “How about, ‘I’ll see you later’.”</p><p>Gellert gave her a relieved nod.  That sounded much less final.  “Very well.  I’ll see you later, Aunt.”  After he’d already stepped away, Bathilda bellowed after him, “have a great term at school and don’t forget to write!”</p><p>While Gellert’s cheeks flushed as other students glanced curiously at him, he was filled with a rush of contentment.  It felt good to be wanted.</p><p>As he headed for the train, Gellert couldn’t help the wide smile that had spread across his face.  He thought about the last time he boarded the train to Hogwarts in the fall, alone and terrified that he wouldn’t make it through school.  This time, he had Albus’ love and care.  He had many friends he was looking forward to seeing as well as his favorite professors.  It was at times like these that he could pretend that he was a normal teenager without a dark past, as from where he was standing, his future looked bright.</p><p>“Gellert!” He heard Bianca’s voice calling him, startling him out of his reverie.  “Over here.”</p><p>Gellert changed directions so he headed for Bianca.  He spied Albus talking with Bianca’s older sister Nadia a ways away.  <em>Albus must be loving that conversation.</em></p><p>He turned his attention to Bianca, who looked as put together as ever.  Her dark hair was up in her usual bouffant hairstyle.  She looked very stylish in her Slytherin robes.  She was wearing some make-up enhancing her natural beauty.   Gellert felt nothing but friendship for her as he gazed at his beautiful new ‘girlfriend’.</p><p>“Bianca, my dear!”  Gellert held out his arms and Bianca came running.  Thinking he should do this properly, as soon as she was in his arms, Gellert spun her around in a circle as she squealed with laughter.  Gellert hoped to draw a crowd with his little stunt and sure enough, most of the students left on the platform had turned their attention to the pureblood couple.</p><p>“It’s so good to see you,” said Bianca after they’d settled down.  “I really missed you over the holidays.”</p><p>“I missed you too,” said Gellert, even though he’d barely given Bianca or Adalia a second thought.   He brought her close and whispered in her ear.  “Are you sure you still want to do this?”</p><p>“Yes.  I need to keep my father off my back,” she whispered back.  “Are you having second thoughts?”</p><p>“No, I don’t mind.  I think it will be fun.”  After they pulled away, Gellert offered his arm.  “Shall we?”</p><p>“We shall,” Bianca replied, linking her arm with his as they went to board the Hogwarts Express, leaving a trail of envious students behind them.</p><p>.~.</p><p>Gellert found an empty compartment in the back of the train and ushered Bianca inside.  “I need to talk to you about the Brotherhood,” he said in a low voice.  “I found a promising lead.”</p><p>“Ooh.  Do tell,” Bianca encouraged. </p><p>“Not yet,” said Gellert.  “We need to come up with a reason why we need to keep this compartment to ourselves.  There’s a group of boys waiting outside, hoping to get a glimpse of you.  I’m afraid your male admirers haven’t been dissuaded even though they know we’re courting.”</p><p>“Male admirers, you say?  I know just what to do.”  Bianca smirked.<br/><br/>Gellert noted it was an odd expression on her face and wondered what she had in store.</p><p>Taking Gellert’s hand, Bianca brought them into the hall.   “Gellert, I think we should… oh-”  Bianca fanned herself.  “I feel… faint.”  She wobbled and fell into Gellert’s arms.</p><p>“Bianca, are you alright?” Gellert cried, cradling her fragile body.  He had to admit, she was a good actress.</p><p>“Yes it's just…” she winced.  “Female problems.  I’ve got really bad cramps.  I need to lay down.” </p><p>As Gellert steadied her, the boys immediately cleared away.  They returned to their compartment and locked the door.</p><p>“That was a stroke of genius,” said Gellert as she sat across from him. </p><p>“Works every time.”  Bianca grinned. </p><p>Gellert thoughtfully looked at her.  “Do you really have fainting spells during… that time of the month?” </p><p>She nodded.  “Sometimes.  It varies, really.  The cramps are the worst part, though.”</p><p>“Well, if you ever need help, or you need me to sit with you when you aren’t feeling well, please let me know.”</p><p>Bianca smiled.  “Aw, that’s very sweet of you, Gellert.” </p><p>“You came to visit me when I was in the hospital,” he reminded her.  “I want to return the favor, if you’d let me.”</p><p>“I might just take you up on that,” said Bianca, who brightened.  “Most boys think that monthlies are gross.  It’s not something is talked about, especially if you’re a pureblood.”</p><p>Gellert shrugged.  “It doesn’t bother me.  I know I’m not really your boyfriend, but I want us to become good friends.  I want to support you in any way I can.”</p><p>Her smile widened.  “Thank you.  Albus is very lucky to have such a caring person like you.”</p><p>Gellert winked.  “Yes, he is.  I’d like to wait until he joins us to speak about the Brotherhood, if you don’t mind.”</p><p>Bianca nodded.  “By all means.”</p><p>“So… dearest.”  Gellert waggled his eyebrows, causing Bianca to laugh just as the train whistled its departure.  “How was your break?” </p><p>.~.</p><p>Albus was the last to board the train.  After double-checking with all the prefects, he made sure all the students were accounted for before they pulled out of the station.  This semester he vowed to take his responsibilities as Head Boy more seriously.  He’d really slacked off when Gellert had been in the hospital, which was understandable.  But he couldn’t return to his carefree ways that he’d possessed at the beginning of the last term.  Too much had happened.  He was no longer that cocky seventh year who thought he ruled the school.  Gellert’s issues had seen to that.  That didn’t mean he would stop having fun, but his priorities had shifted.   </p><p>As the train picked up speed, he helped usher the students into compartments.  Once they were settled, Albus called for Gellert to find his location.  Then he decided to have a bit of fun. </p><p>After he walked to the back of the train, he knocked on the door to Gellert and Bianca’s compartment.  He tried the door, which was locked.  “Oi!  It’s against the rules to lock a compartment.  I know what you’re up to.  No making out in there, you two!”  By now, a small crowd of students had heard the noise and gathered in the corridor to watch what would happen.</p><p>Gellert opened the door and glared at him.  “Just because your girlfriend doesn’t work at Hogwarts anymore doesn’t mean you have to take your frustrations out on the rest of us.  Get your own compartment, Albus.”</p><p>Albus smiled triumphantly at him.  “No, I think I’ll spend the rest of the trip with you and Bianca.  Apparently you need a chaperone.”  He pushed past a furious Gellert and entered the compartment, closing and locking the door behind him. </p><p>Without bothering to acknowledge Bianca, Albus pushed a surprised Gellert against the wall and kissed him hard.  Gellert eagerly returned the kiss but then remembered they were not alone.  He snorted after they pulled away.  “Albus, you are such a hypocrite.”</p><p>Albus gave him a satisfied smile.  “I couldn’t help myself, you looked so delectable.”</p><p>“Ahem.”  Bianca cleared her throat.  “I’m still here, you know.”</p><p>“Right, sorry.”  Albus blushed.  “Ah, hello, Bianca.  Um, how was your Christmas?”</p><p>She just raised an eyebrow.</p><p>Albus winced.  Perhaps his heated kiss with Gellert hadn’t been such a great idea in front of their present company.  “If you don’t want me to be affectionate with Gellert around you, tell me now so we can figure out this new dynamic.”</p><p>“No, I don’t mind,” Bianca smiled, but she looked wistful.  “I just wish I could do the same with Adalia.  It’s hard to watch something I’ve desperately been missing.”</p><p>“Ah,” said Albus, now understanding the situation.  Perhaps it was for the best that he only snogged Gellert when they were alone.  “Did you write to each other over the break?  I meant to write Adalia, but I was too busy with my family and Gellert.”</p><p>“We did.”  Bianca brightened.  “Here, let me read her latest letter.”  She reached into her robe pocket and pulled out a folded piece of parchment.   Bianca tapped it three times with her wand and whispered ‘revelio’.   “We’ve decided to take precautions just in case our letters fall into the wrong hands.”</p><p>“I think that’s very smart of you,” said Albus.  Not for the first time, he was grateful that he had no need to write Gellert a letter.</p><p>Bianca began to read, her eyes lighting up as she cherished each word from her girlfriend.</p><p>
  <em>Dear Bianca,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I hope this new year of 1899 finds you well.  I have greatly enjoyed our correspondence over the holidays.  My New Year’s Eve was pretty boring. It was just me and my dad having dinner and playing wizard’s chess.  I discreetly asked him questions that had to do with the Brotherhood but he didn’t say anything useful.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I talk about you all the time.  My dad is very eager to meet my new ‘best friend’.  I wonder if he suspects that we are more than that.   I always try to bring up Albus but sometimes he’s more of an afterthought.</em>
</p><p>//Hey!//  Albus cried.  //An afterthought?//</p><p>Gellert rolled his eyes.   //Don’t forget who Adalia is actually courting.//</p><p>//Right.// </p><p>Bianca continued on.</p><p>
  <em>I don’t know how my dad would react if I told him about my true nature so I’ve kept silent for the moment.  I hope you enjoy your next term at Hogwarts.  I can’t wait until I can see you in person and give you a proper snog.  I’ll do my best to get off in the next few weekends, but I can’t make any promises.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>All my love,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Adalia</em>
</p><p>“That’s really sweet of her,” said Albus, smiling at Bianca as she folded up the letter and pocketed it.  “I know it will be hard doing long distance, but I’m glad you’re giving it a chance.”</p><p>Bianca blushed.  “I’d be a fool not to.  She’s so kind and smart and funny and – she’s amazing really and I want to support her career.  Some days I can’t believe she likes me back.”</p><p>“She is amazing, but I did want to warn you that sometimes, due to her medical training, she thinks she knows better than other people,” Albus cautioned.  “If she demonstrates that behavior around you, take it with a grain of salt and be sure to call her on it.”</p><p>Bianca nodded.  “I will.  I know she’s not perfect, Albus, but neither am I.  I was raised a pureblood and sometimes that ‘holier-than-thou’ attitude sneaks out even though I try to suppress it.  But I’m committed to making it work.”</p><p>“Good.  And you should know that her mum died on March 19 so if she’s moody on that day, that’s why.  And, no matter what she told you, she hates anchovies.  And-”</p><p>Gellert groaned.  “Give it a rest, Albus.  Bianca needs to learn these things on her own.”</p><p> “I just want to set her up for success,” Albus protested.</p><p>“I appreciate it,” said Bianca.  “But Gellert’s right, I’ll figure it out myself.”</p><p>“Good enough for me.”  Albus smiled at her.  “Sometimes I go too far.  In fact-”</p><p>Gellert cut him off.  “Albus, I wanted to talk to Bianca about what I discovered over the break, if you don’t mind.  We’ve got the perfect opportunity where we won’t be disturbed.” </p><p>The night before, Gellert and Albus had looked over the materials that he’d collected.  They were greatly encouraged that they had plenty of source material to go through to discover any little tidbit of information that might help them learn about the Brotherhood. </p><p>Gellert quickly told Bianca all about his visit to the Wizarding repository with Bathilda.   “I had access to all sorts of books and documents.   Bathilda was allowed to temporarily check out some of the materials.  She shrank them for me and we’ve bespelled them to look like textbooks.  They’re in my trunk.”</p><p>“That’s wonderful!” Bianca exclaimed.  “Oh, Albus, did you owl Selene Lovegood over the break?”</p><p>Albus groaned and smacked his forehead.  “No.  I totally forgot.  I blame Gellert for being so distracting.”</p><p>Bianca smirked. “I thought that might be the case.  Don’t worry, I’ll find her when we arrive and ask if we can have copies of the <em>Quibbler</em> that have articles about the Brotherhood.  But first I was going to check with Madam Thomas on when we’re going to have our first meeting.  Then I can pass that information along to Selene.” </p><p>“Thank you,” said Albus, giving her a grateful smile.  “That’s one last thing I have to do today.” </p><p>“It looks like we’re progressing nicely with our quest to gather information on the Brotherhood.”  Gellert placed his hands on each of their shoulders.  “I know this is just a preliminary step, but it’s a vital one.”</p><p>They both nodded.</p><p>“Bianca, did you get anything out of your father over the break?”  Albus asked.</p><p>“Not really,” she informed them.  “I asked him about the ball that we hosted when I was younger and but he was rather tightlipped about it.”</p><p>“Too bad,” Gellert lamented.   </p><p>They sat there lost in thought as the Scottish moors flew by, soothed by the rhythmic clickety-clack of the train. </p><p>Bianca eventually broke the silence.  “I was wondering about how you wanted to play our relationship.”  She looked quizzically at Gellert.  “And make sure it’s alright with Albus.”</p><p>Albus took Gellert’s hand in his and intertwined their fingers.  “Bianca, I completely trust you and Gellert.  Do what you have to do to look convincing, but I’d prefer that you don’t kiss unless it’s absolutely necessary.”</p><p>“No kissing,” Bianca promised.  “No offense, Gellert, but I only want to do that with Adalia.”</p><p>He held up his hands.  “None taken.  Albus is the only one I ever want to snog.  I like to do it quite often.”  Then Gellert smirked and glanced at Bianca.  “As for our relationship, we should definitely play it over the top."</p><p>"I think that's best," Bianca agreed. </p><p>"Excellent!  Here’s what I think we should do at dinner…”</p><p>.~.</p><p>The Hogwarts Express arrived at Hogsmeade right on schedule.  The groundskeeper was waiting for them with a lantern.  It was quite cloudy and heavily snowing, impeding their sight.  Albus and the other prefects quickly escorted the students to the carriages.  Once they arrived at the castle, Albus escorted the students inside and out of the cold. </p><p>Gellert and Bianca hung back in hopes of making an entrance.  Only after all the students had gone inside, Gellert sauntered into the Great Hall with Bianca on his arm.  Almost all of their classmates gawked at them.  Gellert soaked up the attention and jauntily waved at their admirers.   </p><p>The couple sat together at the head of the Slytherin table.  Gellert’s arm slung around Bianca as he casually stroked her shoulder.  To his surprise, Bianca gave him smitten looks throughout dinner.  She even offered Gellert a piece of chicken off her plate, claiming not to be hungry.  Gellert eagerly accepted it.  He knew that even the smallest gestures could demonstrate intimacy.  <em>This wasn't so bad,</em> Gellert thought.  He couldn't wait for the fun to begin after Bianca was finished eating.</p><p>.~.</p><p>While Gellert and Bianca were turning heads over at the Slytherin table, Albus reconnected with his Gryffindor friends, starting with his longtime best friend.</p><p>“Elphias!”  Albus clapped his friend’s shoulder, who was expectantly waiting for him. “It’s good to see you.”  </p><p>“Good to see you too.”  Elphias patted the spot next to him at the Gryffindor table and Albus eagerly took a seat. </p><p>“Nice scarf.”  Elphias grinned.  "It's a rather unusual color." </p><p>Albus blushed as he removed the garment, as it was quite warm in the castle.  “Adalia gave it to me for Christmas.”</p><p>“Uh uh,” Elphias whispered with a wink.  “Sure.”</p><p>“So, how was your holiday?” Albus inquired, hastily changing the subject.</p><p>“It was excellent," Elphias informed him.  "I had a good time seeing my family and my Christmas haul was better than I expected.   I also got a visit from a man who is looking for potential candidates for working at the Ministry.  He says he needs a combination of an accountant and an economist for the position that will be available in June.  Apparently Professor Pythagorea sent him.  He was so impressed with my grades and work ethic that he’s agreed to mentor me for the rest of the term.”</p><p>Albus beamed.  “That’s wonderful.”  He felt a twinge of jealousy but then Albus remembered all the professors in his corner who would probably bend over backward to help him get a job.  </p><p>“And it’s all because you believed in me, that I had the confidence to believe that I could learn Arithmancy.” </p><p>“I was happy to help,” said Albus, trying to sound modest.   </p><p>“What about you?”  Elphias wondered as he filled his plate with roast and potatoes.   He lowered his voice.  “Whatever happened to Gellert over the break?  Where did he stay?”</p><p>Albus cast a silencing charm on them before he explained about Bathilda taking Gellert in and that she was Gellert’s new guardian.</p><p>“Blimey, that was a stroke of luck that she lives in your village.”  Elphias nodded at him.  “How are your mum and sister doing?”</p><p>“Well enough,” was Albus’ evasive answer.</p><p>Elphias frowned, but he didn’t push.  “What about Gellert?  Did you get to spend time with him?”</p><p>Albus smiled.  “Oh, yes. We had plenty of time to ourselves.  I set up a lovely date for us.  Most nights, I snuck into Bathilda’s house and spent the night with him.” </p><p>Elphias smirked.  “How did that go?  Are you still enforcing your strict rules on intimacy or did he finally wear you down?”</p><p>“Elphie!” Albus cried, blushing to the roots of his auburn hair.</p><p>Elphias grinned.  “A<em>ha</em>!  That’s a yes.”</p><p>Still blushing, Albus tried to clarify.  “He’s still underage.  We didn’t go too far.  But we did go… one step further.”</p><p>Elphias gave a dejected sigh.  “Lucky you.  At least one of us is getting some.” </p><p>“Don’t worry, the right girl will come along eventually,” Albus predicted.</p><p>Elphias looked glum.  “You’re just saying that because you’re my friend.”</p><p>Albus shook his head.  “I’m not - I really believe it’s true.  You’ve been such a loyal friend to me and I know that dedication to really get to know someone will serve you well when you are courting the girl of your dreams.  A lot of boys only do surface-level friendships, but you have the emotional skills to go beyond that.  I know women will really appreciate it.”</p><p>“You really think so?”  Elphias brightened.</p><p>“Yes,” Albus said firmly.  “I really do.  But in the meantime, try to enjoy your last term at school.”</p><p>Elphias gave him a sad smile.  “It’s weird to think it is all coming to an end.  I’m really going to miss this place.  Well, I’m not going to miss Mercury Flint or Maude Bulstrode, but you know what I mean.”</p><p>“Yeah, I do,” said Albus, his voice sounding hollow.  “After graduation, my future is so uncertain.  I’ll have so many responsibilities thrust on me once I start providing for my family.  I don’t even know what kind of jobs I’d really be interested in.”</p><p>“Not everything is uncertain,” Elphias countered.   He whispered, “you’ll always have Gellert.”</p><p>Albus’ worried expression softened.  “Yes, I will.  I just hope that I’ll get to see him when he’s here for the next two years.”</p><p>“I’m sure you’ll manage.”  Elphias quickly changed the subject.  “I was hoping that we could meet with Priyesh tomorrow to work on the finishing touches of Leonard’s defense.”</p><p>“Yes, definitely.  That’s been weighing on my mind,” Albus admitted.  “How about right after dinner?”</p><p>“Perfect.”  Elphias’ brow furrowed.  “Do you really think our work can reduce his sentence?”</p><p>“I’m not sure,” Albus admitted.  “But I’ve got to try.”</p><p>“I heard Adalia took a position at St. Mungo’s.”  Elphias gave him a sympathetic look.  “I’ll bet you’ll miss her.”</p><p>“I will.  But she’ll come back to visit every once in a while.  And Gellert’s antics with Bianca will keep me plenty entertained.”</p><p>Elphias laughed.  “So far he’s been very convincing.  I hope he keeps it up to throw people off the scent.  You two really have to be careful.”</p><p>“We will be,” Albus assured him.  “I appreciate your concern.  You’re not the first person to tell me that today.”</p><p>Elphias nodded.  “I’m just looking out for you.”</p><p>“I know.”  Albus smiled.  He undid the silencing charm after Shacklebolt asked him a question.  The seventh year boys lamented the fact that it was their last semester.  It was good to find out that Albus was in the same boat as the others.  A part of him wanted to grow up but he also wanted to keep the heart of a young man.  It would be interesting to see if he could walk that fine line.  At least he had Gellert to keep him young.  Albus promised himself to not take these last few months at Hogwarts for granted and to truly enjoy his time as a student before it was time to say goodbye.     </p><p>.~.</p><p>
  <em>Meanwhile</em>
</p><p>In the middle of dinner, the students’ class schedules were distributed.  Gellert perused his, hoping that he would still have a class with his bondmate.</p><p>//Albus, I’ve got DADA at 3 o’clock.  Are you going to be aiding for Merrythought then?//</p><p>//I’m not sure.//  Albus replied from across the hall.  //I’ve got a few free periods but it depends mainly on her.  I’ll have to ask her.// </p><p>//Just let me know.//  <br/><br/>Gellert leaned over to whisper nonsense in Bianca’s ear.  He also fed Bianca a piece of chocolate cake from his plate, hoping that wasn’t too over the top.  After all, they’d just started courting.  But their audience ate it up. </p><p>After their plates were empty, Bianca stood up. “I’m going to the loo. I’ll be right back, dear.”<br/><br/>Gellert watched as she glided away. Then he turned to Tilly Travers, who was coyly looking at him across the table. Several other girls were also staring hopefully at him. This was going to be fun!<br/><br/>“So, ladies.”  Gellert flipped his hair and gave them a confident smile.  “How was your holiday?”<br/><br/>“Oh, Gellert, it was lovely, but I really missed you,” Tilly cooed.</p><p>Gellert patted the empty place next to him that Bianca had vacated.  Tilly sat down next to him and batted her eyelashes.</p><p>“I missed you too,” said Hattie Slughorn, smiling at him.  “How was your holiday, Gellert?”</p><p>“It was great,” Gellert enthused.  “But I couldn’t wait to get back to my good friends at Hogwarts.”  He looked down the table and found Posey Parkinson sitting next to Mercury Flint.  Posey kept gazing at Flint, but he was ignoring her and speaking with his Quidditch teammates instead.  Gellert doubted that Flint would allow her to attend his study group any longer, which was a shame.</p><p>“Gellert, are you feeling well?” Tilly asked.  “I hope you don’t have to stay in the hospital wing at all this semester.”</p><p>Gellert nodded.  “I am feeling well.  Thanks for asking.”</p><p>“Does that mean you’re going to keep hosting our study group?”  Tilly wondered.</p><p>“Of course!”  Gellert enthused.  </p><p>“Are you sure Bianca is alright with that?” Hattie worried.</p><p>“Are you kidding?”  Gellert snorted.  “Just because we’re courting doesn’t mean she owns me.  I make my own decisions.”</p><p>“I’m very glad to hear that,” Tilly purred. </p><p>“And how was your holiday, ladies?”  Gellert asked, directing his attention towards the group in general and away from Tilly. </p><p>During their conversation, Gellert encouraging any attention the girls were giving him.  Then the ominous click of heels grew louder as someone approached their seats.</p><p>“Uh oh.”  Tilly sounded nervous after looking behind her.  She informed Gellert, “Here she comes.”</p><p>Gellert turned around to find a furious Bianca heading right for him.  He knew he had to give one of his best performances to show everyone that they truly were in a relationship. </p><p>He mentally smirked.  //Albus, watch this.//</p><p>Along with everyone else, Albus turned to watch the proceedings.<br/><br/>“Ahem.” Bianca had returned from the bathroom and tapped Gellert on the shoulder.  She placed her hands on her hips.  “What is going on here?  That’s <em>my</em> seat, Tilly, and he’s <em>my</em> boyfriend.”<br/><br/>“Oh, hello Bianca. You’re back.” Gellert said, laughing nervously as Bianca’s glare deepened. “Here, Tilly, go back to your seat.”</p><p>Glaring at Bianca, Tilly moved back to her original place.</p><p>“Please, sit.”  Gellert gestured to the empty place next to him, but Bianca wasn’t having it.  “Gellert, you can’t flirt with other girls when I’m not around.  Did it escape your male brain that we’re courting now?  I have certain standards and if you don’t take this relationship seriously it’s not going to last.”<br/><br/>Gellert’s eyes widened. “I’m sorry, dearest.” He got down on his knees and folded his hands, and looked up at Bianca. “There’s no need to resort to threats.  Give me another chance.  I wasn’t thinking.”<br/><br/>“Darn right you weren’t.” Bianca shook her head at him. “This is <em>not</em> acceptable, Gellert. You can either change your philandering ways or we’re over.  Take some time to think about it. I’ll see you tomorrow at breakfast.” Bianca turned on her heel and briskly walked away.</p><p>Gellert got off his knees and stood up, his shoulders slumped.<br/><br/>“Gellert, you’re not going to take that, are you?” Tilly frowned.  “You’re your own person, you can do what you want.”<br/><br/>“Yeah, she’s telling you that you can’t be friends with us anymore,” Hattie Slughorn complained. “What gives her that right?”<br/><br/>“That’s not what she said.  She wants me to stop flirting - that’s all. But it’s really hard,” Gellert whined. “Flirting comes so naturally to me.”<br/><br/>“Gellert, you don’t have to stay with her,” Tilly said slyly.  “There are plenty of other available girls who would love to court you.”<br/><br/>“You’re right, I don’t,” Gellert allowed.  He stood up from the table and his expression grew serious.  “But I choose to.  However, that doesn’t mean that we can’t still be friends.  I’m still planning on holding our study group starting tomorrow.  I’ll see you later, ladies.” He blew them a kiss before heading over to the Gryffindor table to sit with Albus after a place opened up.</p><p>.~.</p><p>When it was time to adjourn to the dorms, the bondmates lingered so they were the last students to leave.<br/><br/>“That was a brilliant performance,” Albus whispered as they trailed out of the Great Hall.   “Everyone ate it up.”<br/><br/>Gellert grinned and gave a little bow.  “It’s interesting how the dynamic in my group has changed.  Now that Posey is with Flint, it looks like Tilly is the one who will be fighting hardest for my affections.  So many women are interested in me, Albus – even more so that Bianca is my girlfriend.  It’s rather ironic… not to mention flattering.”</p><p>Albus sighed and looked away.</p><p>“What?” Gellert asked.  He took Albus’ hands in his.  “Albus, look at me.”</p><p>Albus did.</p><p>“Surely you know I’m not attracted or interested in any of them.  You must know that my heart belongs to you and to you alone.”</p><p>“I know that,” Albus said impatiently.  “It’s just… ugh.  Tilly <em>Travers</em>, Gell.  Must you encourage her?”</p><p>Gellert gave him a small frown.  “What’s wrong with Tilly?”</p><p>“It’s not really her I have the issue with – it is her older brother, Torquil.  He was one of the Aurors that took my father away to prison and he still works for the Ministry.”</p><p>“That’s not Tilly’s fault,” Gellert pointed out.</p><p>“No, it’s not.  But she has the same eyes as him.  I’ll never forget those eyes looking at me in contempt as Malfoy sentenced my dad to life in prison.”  Albus shivered. </p><p>"I'm sorry, love."  Gellert sighed.  "I know how difficult that was for you."</p><p>Albus nodded.  “It was.  I hope I never meet him again.  I have a nagging suspicion that he works for the Brotherhood.”</p><p>“Albus, just because you hate him for what he did to your father doesn’t mean he’s a part of the Brotherhood,” Gellert reminded him.  “Do you have any proof?”</p><p>“No,” Albus admitted.  “Perhaps I’m just being paranoid.  But I could swear that-” </p><p>After turning the corner, Professor Merrythought appeared and walked towards them.  She waved him over, causing Albus to pause mid-sentence.  “Albus!  I need to speak with you for a moment.”</p><p>“Go.  I’ll see you upstairs after the prefect meeting.”  Gellert left Albus to speak with his favorite professor.</p><p>Merrythought beamed at her star pupil.  She was wearing a dirndl, a traditional German dress consisting of a red bodice, a white embroidered blouse, and a dark green skirt.  Albus wholeheartedly approved. </p><p>“I love your scarf, Albus!”  She smiled indulgently at him.  “Purple really is your color.  I imagine when you don’t have to wear these Hogwarts robes anymore, you’ll be quite the snazzy dresser.”</p><p>“Thanks.”  Albus blushed and told a little fib.  “Adalia gave it to me.”</p><p>Merrythought chuckled.  “I see.  Did you have a good holiday?”</p><p>Albus nodded.  “Yes, I did.  What can I do for you?”</p><p>“I wanted to talk scheduling,” Merrythought informed him.  “I still want you to aid for me, but I wanted to ask if you wanted the sixth year or the fifth year class.  I imagine the fifth years wouldn’t be as exciting to teach, but it’s up to you.”</p><p>Albus wondered how he could spin it so it wasn’t obvious he wanted Gellert’s class.  “Well, I already know the fifth years.  I know their strengths and weaknesses.  I think it would be more beneficial if I stayed with them.”</p><p>“Really?”  Merrythought’s eyes twinkled.  “It’s not because Mr. Grindelwald is in the fifth year class?”</p><p>Albus tensed, not sure what to say to refute her claim.</p><p>“Don’t worry,” Professor Merrythought smiled.  “I’m well aware he’s the only one who can challenge you and that you’re good friends as well.  I’d do the same thing if I were in your shoes.”</p><p>Albus visibly relaxed.  “Thank you.  I really appreciate it.  We can also really help with demonstrations.”</p><p>Merrythought winked at him.  “Very true.  Well, that is all.  I’ll see you in class tomorrow.”  She left Albus standing in the hallway, wondering if she knew the truth about him and Gellert<em>.  Surely not.</em></p><p>He pondered this on the way to the prefect meeting but ultimately decided not to dwell on it.</p><p>
  <em>.~.</em>
</p><p>When Albus entered his bedroom after getting past all the wards and passwords, Gellert was already in bed waiting for him.  As Albus went through his nightly routine, he filled his bondmate in about his conversation with the DADA professor.</p><p>“I doubt she knows anything,” Gellert tried to reassure him as Albus slipped on his pajamas.  “Or if she does, she’s too polite to bring it up.  Either way, I don’t think we need to worry about her.”</p><p>“I hope you’re right,” said Albus as they snuggled together in bed under the covers. </p><p>"How was the prefect meeting?"</p><p>“It went alright.  Flint gave me a hard time, but what else is new?"</p><p>"If I need to hex him to defend your honor, just let me know," said Gellert.</p><p>"Not at the moment,"  Albus yawned.  "I’d forgotten how much I love this bed.  Not that it wasn’t exciting to sneak into your bedroom, but I appreciate how spacious this one is.”</p><p>“Yes, it’s lovely,” Gellert agreed.  “One day, Albus, we’ll have all the finest things in the world.  We’ll live in a mansion or a castle.  You’ll have a library larger than Bathilda’s.  Our bedroom and our bed will be massive, with red satin sheets and an adjoining bathroom with a gold plated tub.  And you'll have all the expensive clothes and sweets you could ever want.”</p><p>Albus chuckled.  “It’s fun to dream big, but I don’t need all the finest things.  I just need you.”</p><p>“But if we had the money, would you mind?”  Gellert pressed. </p><p>“No, I definitely wouldn’t mind.”  Albus kissed his forehead.  “We should go to bed, try to get back on the school schedule.  I’ll see you in the morning, darling.”</p><p>“Goodnight, love.”  Gellert smiled as Albus slung an arm across his body. </p><p>Gellert didn’t know what surprises this term might hold, but as long as he had Albus’ support he knew he could meet any challenge that came his way.</p><p>.~.</p><p>End Chapter 44</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Look for in the next chapter the first LGBT meeting in Hogwarts' history!    Also, Bathilda is referencing the book she'll publish called Hogwarts, A History which was one of Hermione's favorites.</p><p>Comments and kudos are great.  Thanks for letting me know you're still reading.  As always, stay safe!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Surprises</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A new arrival appears at Hogwarts from Gellert's past.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A/N:  I’m so excited for the first Hogwarts LGTBQ meeting!  I was always leading up to it and I knew I wanted a group of characters who had to live in the closet that get to depend on each other for help and acceptance.  However, at the beginning of the story, I made sure to include plenty of minor characters like Elphias and Albus’ Gryffindor friends and Gellert’s study group who aren’t gay or fall on the LGBTQ spectrum.  This isn’t an ‘everybody is gay’ fic.  Not that there’s anything wrong with those, but that wasn’t what I was going for.  Obviously, as a Grindeldore fic, the main characters are gay.  Adalia and Bianca are lesbian OCs who are my secondary characters.  So yes, it’s true my two main pairings are not straight relationships.  But I wanted to make it realistic in terms of the general population.  That is all, and back to the Grindeldore goodness!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Disclaimer: JKR owns it.</p><p>.~.</p><p>Chapter 45:  Surprises</p><p>.~.</p><p>Albus woke to the familiar sensation of something hard poking him in the back.  //Really, Gell?//  He turned over to find Gellert’s mismatched eyes glinting with mischief. </p><p>“Good morning, darling,” Gellert crooned as he yanked back the covers, revealing his bare chest and tight undergarment.  “I’m quite happy to see you.”</p><p>Albus chuckled as he yawned and stretched.  “Yeah, I noticed.  It's quite arousing.”</p><p>Gellert pulled off the rest of the covers and threw them on the floor.  He indicated the bulge in Albus’ trousers and smirked.  “It doesn’t look like you’re unaffected.”</p><p>“Gellert,” Albus groaned, shivering at the sudden loss of covers.  He summoned his pocket watch into his hand and glanced at it.  “We have to get dressed and go down to breakfast.  We don’t have time for that.  I’ll just go take care of it in the bathroom.”</p><p>Gellert slyly looked at his bondmate as he went for the kiss.  “Are you sure?”</p><p>“No.”  Albus blushed as he pulled Gellert down on top of him.  Moans filled the room as they ground against each other.    </p><p>Needless to say, they were fifteen minutes late to breakfast.</p><p>.~.</p><p>
  <em>The Great Hall</em>
</p><p>While Albus headed for his own house table, Gellert headed toward his girlfriend, who was sitting at the Slytherin table. </p><p>Bianca stood up to greet him.  She stared Gellert down, crossing his arms and tapping her foot as he approached her.  “<em>You</em> sure took your time coming downstairs.”</p><p>Gellert shrugged.  “Sorry, I overslept.  I’m not used to this schedule yet.”</p><p>“Well?”  Bianca stared at him expectantly.</p><p>“Well, what?”  Gellert asked, quite happy to play dumb.</p><p>“You know what.”  Bianca huffed.  “Remember our talk yesterday?  Are you going to change your old ways or not?”</p><p>“Oh, that.”  Gellert gave her an innocent look.  “Fine, I won’t flirt with other girls.”  He decided to lay it on thick.  “You must know you’re the only girl in my life that matters.”</p><p>“Really?”  Bianca shot him a rather besotted gaze.</p><p>“Yes.”  Gellert pulled her in for a hug before pulling back and regarding her critically.  He placed both hands on her shoulders.  “I don’t want to hurt you, Bianca.  It honestly might take me a while to alter my behavior.  But I’m really going to try, alright?”</p><p>“You’d better,” she warned, before giving him a true smile.  “You must be hungry.  Come sit with me, dear.”  She gestured to the open spot on her left. </p><p>Gellert took a seat and loaded his plate with bacon and eggs.  He spent most of the meal holding hands with and speaking with his girlfriend and only answered questions that other girls asked him.  It wasn’t hard to alter his behavior at all, but he vowed to ‘slip up’ sometime in the next few days so that he and Bianca could stage another fight.  Hogwarts needed some quality entertainment, after all.</p><p>After breakfast was over, Gellert offered his arm to Bianca and walked her to her first class, all the while furiously thought-speaking with Albus.  As Gellert climbed the stairs to Professor Zartoza’s classroom in the North Tower, he prayed that this semester he wouldn’t have to spend any time in the Hospital Wing.  A nice boring semester where he could spend most of his time with Albus was his greatest wish, but as Gellert knew from his childhood, wishes didn’t always come true.</p><p>.~.</p><p>
  <em>Meanwhile</em>
</p><p>Albus enjoyed a free period of reading in the library and projecting his thoughts to his bondmate, who was clearly bored to tears in Divination.   Then Albus reported to his first class a few minutes early. </p><p>He entered the DADA classroom and looked up at the dragon skeleton hanging from the rafters.  This would be the last semester that he would sit in this classroom as a student.  He had many fond memories in this classroom and he didn’t want that to come to an end.</p><p>Albus dropped his bag on the aide’s desk at the front of the room.  He looked around for his least favorite professor but he was nowhere to be found.</p><p>“Good morning, Albus.”  Professor Merrythought waved him over and explained the day’s lesson plan.</p><p>“Where’s Professor Black?”  Albus had to ask.</p><p>“He requested a week off.  He’ll be back next week,” Merrythought informed him.</p><p>Albus nodded, relieved that he wouldn’t have to face Black right away.  Not for the first time, he considered telling his professor about the extremely advanced spell that Black had taught the older students in their final Dueling Club meeting of last year.  Gellert had encouraged him to do so, but Albus’ chance disappeared as students streamed into the classroom. </p><p>Gellert was among the fifth-years and he gave Albus a sweet smile only reserved for his bondmate before taking a seat in the front row.    </p><p>Professor Merrythought beamed as she regarded her students as they settled down.  “Welcome back, class!  Did everyone have a good break?”</p><p>The students all answered in the affirmative and started to chat amongst themselves. </p><p>“I’m glad to hear it.”  Merrythought held up her hand for silence and the room quieted instantly.   “Now, today we’re going to be learning how to use a smokescreen spell, which as you can imagine, creates a cloud of smoke and hides the one who casts it.  Who has heard of this spell?” </p><p>Half the class raised their hands, including Gellert.</p><p>“Very good.  This spell will be extremely useful in a duel or if you want to conceal yourself.  Does anyone know the incantation?  Ah, yes.  Mr. Grindelwald?”</p><p>“Fumos,” Gellert lazily replied. </p><p>“Quite right!”  Merrythought exclaimed.  “Five points to Slytherin.”</p><p>Albus smiled at his bondmate.   Of <em>course </em>Gellert would’ve known.  Although Albus very much objected to the methods behind Gellert’s education, he couldn’t deny how knowledgeable Gellert was about a great many subjects.</p><p>“The wand movement you must use is almost a full spiral,” Merrythought informed them.  “Albus, would you demonstrate for us, please?”</p><p>Albus eagerly got to his feet and approached the front of the room.  This was a fairly easy spell, but it was a good one for wizards and witches to have in their arsenal.  He drew his wand, pointing at the class.  He made a swirling movement in the air and bellowed, “Fumos!”</p><p>A gray cloud of smoke billowed out of his wand and surrounded the first row, including Gellert, clouding him from view.</p><p>“Hey!  I can’t see!” Gellert’s sounds of protest mixed with those of the other students’ as Albus’ cloud of smoke expanded to cover the entire classroom. </p><p>“Excellent, Albus,” Merrythought praised.   “This is what an extremely strong smokescreen spell should look like.” </p><p>Albus took that as a cue and undid the spell.  The smoke quickly disappeared and Albus found Gellert shooting him a searing gaze.  He hastily sat back down, his cheeks starting to burn as Gellert sent an image of just what he wanted to do to Albus the next time they were alone.</p><p>//Tone it down, Gell.//</p><p>//I can’t help it.  Seeing you cast that spell really turned me on.//</p><p>Albus turned his attention back to his professor, barely succeeding at keeping his expression neutral as the image of Gellert sucking him off played over and over in his brain.  Merlin help him if Gellert kept this up all semester.</p><p>Merrythought recaptured Albus’ attention.  “Now, class, I want you to partner up with someone who isn’t in your house and practice this spell.”</p><p>The students groaned on principle but quickly paired off.  Once again, Gellert was left without a partner so Albus stepped in.    </p><p>“I was hoping I would get you.” Gellert grinned as they stepped off to the side.  “Mister showoff.  Now it’s my turn.”  Gellert quickly produced the gray smoke, adding an extra flair as it curled around only Albus, who was completely blinded. </p><p>//Gell, where are you?//</p><p>//Right here.//  Gellert attacked one of Albus’ weak points, his underarms.  Albus squeaked as Gellert’s tickle advances commenced. </p><p>After the smoke dissipated, the pair found every student was staring at them. </p><p>“Are you alright, Albus?”  Merrythought asked.</p><p>“Don’t worry, he’s fine,” Gellert said as he sported a wicked grin.  “Albus just a little ticklish.”</p><p>The students snickered as Albus glared at Gellert.  //No fair, Gell.//  Without warning, he cast a tickling charm but Gellert was ready for him.  The spell bounced harmlessly off Gellert’s strong shield.   They squared off against each other while the other students hastily moved out of the way.  Albus shot spell after spell at Gellert until one finally penetrated his shield.</p><p>“Levicorpus!”</p><p>Gellert was hoisted into the air by his ankle.  He wiggled, trying to get free but Albus’ spell held.</p><p>“Liberacorpus!”  Gellert performed the countercurse on himself and managed to slow his body a bit before it hit the ground with a small thud and went still. </p><p>//Gellert, are you alright?// Albus cried as he rushed towards him.  He was certain that Gellert would’ve stopped himself from falling, but perhaps Albus had miscalculated.</p><p>Without warning, Gellert kicked out and an unsuspecting Albus fell on his behind.  They both turned around and pointed their wands at each other, their hands shaking as their chests heaved.  To Albus’ dismay, his professor intervened.</p><p>“Boys, please!”  Merrythought admonished them, but she was smiling.  “Save it for Dueling Club.  Since you both have mastered the spell, why don’t you assist the others?”</p><p>Gellert and Albus shot each other a glare before parting ways.</p><p>Albus walked amongst the students on the left side of the room, offering his help whenever it was needed.  He tried to get his burgeoning arousal under control, but it was difficult.  Every time he dueled with Gellert, he wanted to jump his bondmate’s bones.   It also didn’t help that he kept thinking of their little ‘interlude’ that morning along with Gellert’s little fantasy.</p><p>After most of the students mastered the spell, Merrythought assigned the homework and dismissed the class, who were excitedly chattering amongst themselves as they headed out into the hall.  It appeared the spell had been a big hit with the students.    </p><p>Albus lingered after the students had left.</p><p>//Tell her.//  Gellert urged as he waited by the door. </p><p>“Professor, there’s something I wanted to tell you.”  Albus stepped forward to approach her.</p><p>“What’s that?”  Merrythought asked.</p><p>Albus’ bravery deserted him as he chickened out.  “I’m just glad to be back.”</p><p>“I’m glad you’re back as well.”  Merrythought smiled at her favorite student.  “Over the break, I was thinking about what I can do to help you have a job lined up when you graduate.  Have you thought of any potential careers you’d be interested in?”</p><p>Albus shrugged.  “I mean, I think I’d make a decent Auror assuming I could pass the entrance test.”</p><p>Merrythought gave him a knowing look.  “False modesty does not suit you, Albus.  We both know you would pass that test with your eyes closed.”</p><p>Albus and his professor shared a good laugh at that. </p><p>“Would you be happy as an Auror, though?”  She pressed.  “Would you feel challenged finding and bringing in everyday miscreants?  The <em>Prophet</em> makes it sound more exciting than it really is.”</p><p>“I don’t know,” Albus said honestly.  “But the pay is decent, and that’s all I really care about right now.  I shouldn’t be looking for my dream job when I can have good enough.”</p><p>“You shouldn’t sell yourself short,” Merrythought frowned.  “I think you can have both.  You just need to narrow down what you want.”  She patted Albus’ arm.  “Just think about it.”</p><p>“Thank you.  I will,” Albus promised before he left the classroom.  </p><p>Gellert was waiting for him in the hall.  “You didn’t tell her.”  Gellert rolled his eyes.  “Come <em>on</em>, Albus.  She needs to know what Black was up to.”</p><p>Albus sighed.  “Black will find out it was me that snitched.  I’d rather avoid that.”</p><p>“So?  He hates you already, it’s not like that opinion will change,” Gellert pointed out.</p><p>“That’s a good point,” Albus allowed.  “Alright, I’ll be sure to tell her sometime before Black comes back.”</p><p>“Good.”  Gellert smiled at him, the one that made Albus weak in the knees.  “I know you’ll feel better after you do.”</p><p>Albus’ eyes filled with affection as he regarded Gellert.  “How do you know me so well?”</p><p>//Our minds are bonded, darling.//  Gellert mentally responded as he twirled his wand in the air, throwing and catching it again and again.  “I’ve spent… let's see, four months with you by now, and a few days.  I think I’ve picked up some things.  I hope the same is true for you about me.”</p><p>“Yes, definitely.”  Albus desperately wanted to find the nearest broom cupboard and snog Gellert senseless, but he remembered his promise to Bathilda to be careful.  Snogging would have to wait until that night after their meeting, which Albus had been looking forward to. </p><p>.~.</p><p>
  <em>Later that night</em>
</p><p>At seven o’clock on the dot, the first meeting of Albus’ secret group met in the library.   He originally envisioned having a larger group of students but he was happy to start with five.  Perhaps as the term went on they would gain new members, but they would have to be extremely careful about the selection process.<br/><br/>Along with Gellert and Bianca, Selene Lovegood and Anna Abbott showed. Albus wasn’t exactly sure what they would do during the meeting, but he assumed that would happen naturally.  Madam Thomas led them into a little-used round room in the library known as the kiva, which was built like a small amphitheater.  They placed chairs around the concentric perimeter at the top.  At the bottom of the room, a cauldron burned, the flames flashing all different colors for ambiance.   <br/><br/>Madam Thomas took a seat in between Albus and Selene and smoothed her skirts.  She nodded encouragingly at all of her students.  “Well, I must say I’m glad to see you all here tonight. I wanted to give you a safe place to be yourselves where you don’t have to hide. I know the other teachers haven’t been openly sympathetic with the law and all, but I think that’s a shame.  This is a judgment-free space.” She smiled at them. “Now, what did you want to talk about? I imagine it was very difficult growing up, knowing that you were…different.”</p><p>No one spoke up, and a tense awkwardness filled the room.  Even Albus didn’t feel like speaking up.<br/><br/>“Actually, Madam Thomas, could we just talk amongst ourselves?” Anna timidly asked. “Not that we don’t appreciate what you’ve done, creating this space for us but...”<br/><br/>“Oh, of course.” Madam Thomas stood up and smoothed her robes. “I’ll go sit outside and make sure you aren’t disturbed.”<br/><br/>“Thank you,” said Albus, relieved that she wasn’t upset.  He realized it was for the best – not everyone would be comfortable discussing their sexuality in front of Madam Thomas, even if she did mean well.</p><p>The librarian nodded, stepped out, and closed the door.<br/><br/>Everyone automatically looked to Albus.  Smiling, Albus scooted his chair nearer to Gellert and laced their fingers together.<br/><br/>Taking a cue from them, Selene moved her chair closer to Anna’s.  She lay her head in Anna’s lap, who played with her hair.<br/><br/>“Aren’t you two sweet,” Bianca cooed, nodding at two girls as Selene adjusted her legs into a more comfortable position. “Are you official?”<br/><br/>“Yep,” said Selene, sounding smug. “A few months now. She couldn’t resist my charms.”<br/><br/>Anna chuckled. “That’s not what happened.   Although I'm usually very shy, I was actually the one to confess to her how I felt.  When she said she returned my feelings, it was the best day of my life.”<br/><br/>“That’s so lovely,” said Bianca, smiling at them.  “It gives me hope for my future when I see you two together.”<br/><br/>“I must say, you and Gellert gave quite the performance yesterday at dinner,” said Selene.<br/><br/>“Yes, it’s all in good fun,” said Bianca, grinning at Gellert. “Gellert kindly agreed to pretend to be my boyfriend to keep my father off my back.  He’s been such a good sport.”</p><p>“Any time, dearest.”  Gellert blew her a kiss, causing Albus to snort with laughter.<br/><br/>“Bianca, is there someone you have your eye on?” Anna asked as she gently massaged her girlfriend’s scalp. Then she blushed. “Oh.  Am I allowed to ask that?”<br/><br/>“Of course,” said Bianca, smiling at the young Hufflepuff. “This is a safe space to talk about such matters.  If I don’t feel comfortable answering something, I’ll tell you.”  She smiled dreamily. “I just got in a relationship, actually.  We went to the Yule Ball together in secret, but she had to leave Hogwarts.  I miss her terribly.”<br/><br/>“She had to leave... oh! You’re with Adalia,” Anna realized.<br/><br/>“Yes. I’m still very new at this and not really comfortable with the label of, um, liking girls,” Bianca confessed.  “But Adalia promised to be patient with me and to go slow as I work through my sometimes conflicting feelings.  And yes, I already asked her if I could talk about us tonight.”<br/><br/>“So that means, Albus, you had Adalia as a fake girlfriend,” said Selene.  “That’s genius.”<br/><br/>Albus nodded. “I wanted to throw anyone off the scent about my true nature, as did she.  It was a beneficial arrangement, especially since we were already friends.  It wasn’t difficult to pretend to have romantic feelings for each other.”<br/><br/>“How long have you and Gellert been courting?” Selene asked, looking intrigued.<br/><br/>Gellert beamed at her. He took Albus’ right hand and brought it to his lips. “Since the beginning of last term. We fell for each other at first sight.” Although it was much more complicated than that, Gellert didn’t feel comfortable confiding that they had a soulbond, at least not yet.<br/><br/>“How romantic,” Anna gushed. “You know, I wish we could let other students who are like us know about our little club but I don’t know how to safely do so.”<br/><br/>“Oh, I meant to tell you earlier,” Selene recalled. “I ran into Myrddin Wylt a few hours ago. He was crying just outside the boys’ locker room by the Quidditch Pitch. Apparently, several of the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw boys were teasing him. He was waiting outside for Arcturus to come out and the other boys claimed he was there to catch a glimpse of them showering.”<br/><br/>“That poor boy,” Albus said softly.  He tightened his grip on Gellert’s hand.  “Did you try to comfort him?”<br/><br/>“Of course.” Selene nodded. “He was distraught.  Poor thing completely fell apart in my arms.  After I calmed him down, I told him that he could tell me anything and I wouldn’t report him.  He confessed to me he had finally admitted to himself that he liked boys. In turn, I told him about my preference for women because I felt like I could trust him. I also mentioned that Madam Thomas was an adult he could safely talk to about such things and that a group of people like us was meeting tonight in the library. He might show up.”<br/><br/>“I hope he does,” said Albus. “Although next time I’d prefer that you ask the group before we consider inviting someone into our midst.  I think that should be a rule.”</p><p>“I agree.”  Selene nodded.  “I just couldn’t hold back, not when I saw him suffering like that.”</p><p>“I imagine it was a judgment call.  That’s understandable,” said Albus.  “You know, if Myrddin does show, he’ll probably be in for a shock when he sees me and Gellert holding hands.” <br/><br/>Gellert chuckled softly. “I wouldn’t be surprised if he’s figured it out already.”<br/><br/>“Perhaps,” Albus considered. “But we’ve tried to be careful.  Selene, Anna, did you know about me and Gellert before I mentioned it?”<br/><br/>“I mean, I knew you spent a lot of time together and there was definitely tension between you during Dueling Club,” said Anna.  “But I assumed you just had a friendly rivalry.”<br/><br/>“I knew you both shared the Head Boy’s bedroom. I thought there might be something going on there, but I wasn’t sure,” Selene said. “However, I think-”</p><p>Loud footsteps approached, causing Selene to stop midsentence.  The door swung open to reveal a trembling Myrddin Wylt.   “Oh. Hi,” Myrddin squeaked as everyone stared curiously at him.  “Um, Madam Thomas let me in.  Selene told me about the meeting earlier.  Is it alright that I’m here?”</p><p>Albus rose to his feet and smiled.  “Of course.  Welcome, Myrddin.  But before I let you in, I wanted to make sure that you will keep everything said during the meeting confidential, including the names of our members.”<br/><br/>“Of course,” Myrddin promised. “Not a word to anyone else, I swear it.  I just can’t believe there’s a group at Hogwarts for people... like me. I thought,” he swallowed hard, “I thought I was alone.”<br/><br/>“That’s exactly why Gellert and I founded this group, so we don’t have to feel alone and we have a place where we can freely express ourselves. Please, sit.” Albus guided him inside and motioned to one of the empty chairs next to Bianca.<br/><br/>Myrddin sat. He twiddled his thumbs and glanced around, not sure who to look at.<br/><br/>Albus intertwined his fingers with Gellert’s once more.  He noticed Myrddin looking at them and cracking a half-smile before his expression crumpled.<br/><br/>“What’s wrong?” Albus asked although he had a good idea from Selene’s story.<br/><br/>“Everything.” Myrddin sniffed as tears leaked out of his eyes.  “I’m sorry, I don’t mean to get so emotional – I’m just having a rough day.”<br/><br/>“Would you like to talk about it?” Albus offered.<br/><br/>“I-I don’t want to bring everyone down.”</p><p>“Nonsense,” Albus said firmly.  “This sort of thing this is exactly why we’re meeting.  I’d like to help if you’ll let me.  I’m sure the same goes for the others.”</p><p>The rest of the students nodded.</p><p>“Al…alright.”  Myrddin gave an abbreviated version of his latest bout of bullying when his deepest fear tumbled out. “It’s not the teasing that bothers me the most, I can handle that well enough.  I-I’m worried that Arcturus is going to believe them that I’m queer and because of that, I’ll lose my best friend.”<br/><br/>“I doubt Arcturus would drop you,” Gellert reasoned. “You two are inseparable.  When you’re around him, he lights up.”<br/><br/>“But what if he figures out that I… love him.” Myrddin wiped his eyes. “I know I shouldn’t, I just can’t help it. He’s so wonderful and beautiful and I fell hard for him last year. It took me a long time to admit the truth to myself.  But I can’t let him find out.”<br/><br/>Albus got up and pulled Myrddin into a hug. “It will be alright, Myrddin. You’re not alone in this struggle.” </p><p>“Albus, have you ever felt the way I’m feeling?” Myrddin stared up at him with wide blue eyes.</p><p>“I’ve never been in your exact situation, but I definitely know what it’s like struggling to hide who I am,” Albus admitted. </p><p>“Adalia has been in your situation before in regards to me,” said Bianca.  “Oh, right, you don’t know.”  She chuckled as Myrddin tilted his head and gave her a curious look.  “Adalia’s my girlfriend.”</p><p>“Aw, really?”  Myrddin beamed from ear to ear even as he wiped his eyes.  “Congratulations.”</p><p>“Thank you.”  Bianca smiled.  “I miss her to bits, but we ultimately decided it was more important that she focus on her career right now and do long distance.  She told me that I could share some of her experiences with all of you, as I’d never out her without her consent.  But anyway… she’d liked me for years before she got up the courage to ask me out, all because she didn’t want to risk losing my friendship.”</p><p>“I’m glad she did,” said Myrddin.  “You look really happy.”</p><p>“I <em>am</em> happy,” Bianca confirmed.  “I haven’t felt this happy in a long time, not since my mother was alive.”</p><p>“But I’m confused.”  Myrddin’s brow furrowed.  “I would’ve bet money you were with Gellert.”</p><p>Bianca, Albus, and Gellert looked at each other and started laughing. </p><p>“We’re just pretending so her father thinks she has a pureblood boyfriend,” Gellert explained after he straightened up.  “You should get a fake girlfriend sometime.  It’s really fun staging fights and throwing people off.”</p><p>“I could never tell my dad that I was interested in women, not in a million years,” Bianca admitted.  “I couldn’t risk him possibly disowning me.”</p><p>“I guess I’m really lucky that my mum accepts Gellert as my… I suppose partner is a good word for it,” Albus considered.  “She’s also not bothered that I’m attracted to boys although she said it took her years to get used to the idea.”</p><p>Selene, Anna, and Myrddin also lamented the fact they couldn’t confide in their parents. </p><p>Gellert was conspicuously silent.  Albus wondered how Herr Grindelwald would react if Gellert told him the truth and he decided he didn’t want to know.</p><p>As the minutes ticked by, they began to speak more openly about their family and home life.  Anna was in the middle of a funny anecdote about bespelling a broom to whack her brother on the behind when she was cut off by the door swinging open.   It revealed a determined-looking Arcturus Penn.  </p><p>Albus and Gellert automatically dropped their hands and Selene sat up from Anna’s lap but the damage already was done.</p><p>“Er.”  Arcturus nervously wrung his hands as he stood alone, feeling the weight of six stares.  “Sorry into interrupt.  I’m here for the meeting.”</p><p>Selene reacted first.  “We’re holding a study group, but it’s full.  If you’re here to see Myrddin, you can wait outside until we’re done.”</p><p>Gellert and the girls exchanged uncertain looks with Albus.</p><p>//Albus, do you think we can trust him?//<br/><br/>//I believe so.  How else could he have gotten around Madam Thomas?//</p><p>“I know it’s not a study group,” Arcturus said softly, holding his hands up, his palms facing outwards.  “But please don’t be alarmed.  I’m here for the same reason that you are.”  His gaze flicked to Myrddin before returning to Albus.</p><p>“And what reason is that?”  Albus calmly asked.</p><p>Arcturus’ cheeks flushed.  “I’m attracted to someone of my own sex.  I promise I won’t turn anyone in.  I just wanted to see who else was like me.”</p><p>“I see.”  Albus smiled, certain that Arcturus’ claim was genuine.  “In that case, welcome.  Tonight is actually our first meeting and…”  Albus trailed off as he realized Arcturus wasn’t paying attention to him. </p><p>Arcturus only had eyes for Myrddin.</p><p>“I’m attracted to one boy in particular.”  Arcturus slowly approached Myrddin.   “We’ve been friends since that first day on the train.  It hasn’t always been easy being friends, as we’re in different houses, but we’ve made it work.  A few months ago, I realized what I felt for you went beyond friendship.”  Arcturus blushed crimson, his golden hair glinting in the light emanating from the cauldron, which was shooting sparks.  “I was too scared to tell you.  But here I am, standing in front of you, confessing my love.  I know that just because you’re inclined toward men doesn’t mean you want to be with me in that way but I wanted you to know how I felt just in case you-”</p><p>Myrddin leaped to his feet and took Arcturus’ hands in his.  He stood on tiptoe and gently pressed his lips against Arcturus’.  They both sighed as Myrddin pulled away.  “Does that answer your question?”</p><p>“Yes, you made that pretty clear.”  Arcturus beamed at his friend, now turned love interest.</p><p>“I should’ve said something as well,” Myrddin admitted.  “I’ve liked you for a few years now.  It seems we’ve both been fools.”</p><p>“Yes.  Fools in love,” Arcturus breathed.</p><p>They kissed again, a real kiss this time and their audience exploded with applause, especially Albus.  When he’d envisioned creating this group, he’d never thought anything this exciting would happen.</p><p>“Myrddin, will you court me in secret?”  Arcturus begged after they pulled away.  “I’ll make you happy, I promise, even though we’ll have to hide.”</p><p>“Yes.  Oh, yes.”  Myrddin teared up and wiped his eyes.  “I thought I’d never get the chance for romantic love due to my true nature.  Thank you for taking this chance on me.”</p><p>“I think I’m the one who should thank you,” Arcturus corrected him.  Then he noticed his captive audience and blushed.  “Wow, that’s a lot of eyes on me.” </p><p>“Well, this was unexpected,” said Gellert, breaking the tension.   He smirked at them.  “That was quite a show.   I whole-heartedly approve.”</p><p>Arcturus turned to Gellert.  “<em>You</em> like boys?  You must be the most convincing actor I’ve ever seen.”</p><p>“Not boys,” Gellert corrected him.  “Albus.”</p><p>“Albus?”  Arcturus looked incredulous.  “You’re kidding.”</p><p>“He’s not.”  Albus chuckled.  “I know it’s a lot to take in.  What you did just now was very brave and I wish you both every happiness.  If you ever need to talk or need advice concerning romantic matters, just ask.”</p><p>Arcturus nodded.  “So what do we do at these meetings?”</p><p>“Good question.  We’re still figuring out how all this works.”  Albus gestured to an open seat next to Myrddin.  “Please, have a seat.” </p><p>Arcturus took the open seat, reached out, and took Myrddin’s hand in his.  “I can’t believe how good it feels to hold your hand.”   He then faced the group.  “I have a lot of conflicting feelings about... all this.  I don’t know how to navigate through them all.”</p><p>“Would you like to share?”  Albus offered.  “This is a safe place to speak about such things, but don’t feel pressured to do so.”</p><p>“I’ve never been good about talking about feelings,” Arcturus confessed.</p><p>“Try,” Myrddin urged.   He squeezed their hands together.  “These are good people.  They’re like us, they won’t judge, they only want to help.”</p><p>Arcturus’ hand trembled.  “But I don’t know if I <em>am</em> just like all of you.  I’ve been so frightened, so confused.  I’ve liked all the different girls I’ve courted.  I know those feelings of attraction were real.  I’ve never been attracted to another boy before Myrddin… just him.  I don’t know what kind of label I fall under.”</p><p>“You don’t have to label yourself,” Albus offered as his heart went out to Arcturus.  It had been difficult enough for him growing up, try to navigate having feelings for boys.   He couldn’t imagine how confusing it must’ve been for Arcturus when his feelings for his male best friend surfaced, especially when he’d previously only been attracted to women.  “You can just be you.”</p><p>“Thanks.”  Arcturus let out a long breath before turning back to Myrddin.  “All I really know is, I’m ridiculously in love with you, Myrddin.  I don’t think that’s ever going to change.  But all my life I’ve been told to suppress my feelings, that if I talk about them I’m weak, that I’m less of a man.  I can’t change all of that overnight, as much as I’d like to.”</p><p>“I’m not asking you to,” said Myrddin.  He gave Arcturus a besotted smile.  “I just want you to be yourself and talk to me if you’re having a problem or issue.”</p><p>“I can do that,” Arcturus vowed.  “Besides, I do some of that already.  I’m glad we figured this out, but it’s going to take some getting used to, being your… I don’t know what to call it.”</p><p>“Boyfriend?  Partner?”  Albus supplied.</p><p>“How about you can be my person?”  Myrddin suggested.</p><p>“I’ll be your person,” Arcturus affirmed.  “Yes, that’s perfect.”</p><p>Albus beamed at them.  “Merlin’s beard, you two!  These last five minutes have felt to me like I was watching a romance novel come to life, only better.  When I decided to found this group, I had no idea that something this special would happen.”</p><p>“We have you to thank as well,” said Myrddin.  “We never would’ve confessed our feelings unless you’d had the meeting.”</p><p>Albus smiled.  “I’m glad it worked out that way, but I imagine that you would’ve worked it out eventually.”</p><p>Arcturus looked around the room.  “Do you all already know each other well?”</p><p>“Oh!”  Albus flushed.  “I totally forgot.  We should go around the room, introduce ourselves, and give you a little explanation behind who is with who.”</p><p>Arcturus gave him a grateful look.  “Thanks.”</p><p>Albus stood up and glanced over at Gellert.  “I’ll start.” </p><p>.~.</p><p>After the introductions were made, the conversation drifted to everyday things, like classes and what they did over the break.  Albus liked this part just as much as when they were discussing their personal struggles.  When he glanced down at his pocket watch, it was almost 8:30. </p><p>“Goodness, look at the time.”  Albus cleared his throat, calling for their attention.  “We’ve only got thirty minutes ‘til curfew.  I don’t want anyone to ask what you all were doing here.  But before we leave, we should discuss some ground rules."</p><p>“Number one – everything said during our meetings is confidential and won’t leave this room.”</p><p>“Number two, if you’re not comfortable answering a question, please say so.  We won’t push anyone into doing something they don’t want to do.”</p><p>“Number three, this is a judgment-free zone.  We are here to support each other, not tear each other down.” </p><p>“Number four, don’t invite anyone before discussing it with the group first.”</p><p>Albus smiled at them.  “Are we all in agreement?”</p><p>They all answered in the affirmative. </p><p>“If anyone thinks of new rules, we can bring them up next meeting.  We’ll meet here next week at the same time, as long as that’s convenient for Madam Thomas.  Does that work for you?”</p><p>Everyone nodded.</p><p>“Good.  Also, don’t feel like you have to attend every meeting.  I know how busy we all can get as the term goes on.”  Albus stood up and the rest of the group did so as well.</p><p> “Oh - one more thing,” he remembered.  “We need to discuss how to keep ourselves safe from being discovered.  In my opinion, silencing charms and locked doors aren’t enough.  I don’t want any of you to end up like Leonard.   Gellert and I have discovered a secret room that is a perfect place to hide when we want to be…intimate.  I’ll tell you how to access it next meeting.  I’ll bet Madam Thomas will let us use this room as a safe spot for couples to be together.  Also, Gellert and I once had a date deep in the Forbidden Forest, which I think is safe enough.”</p><p>Myrddin raised his hand.  “Can Arcturus and I have a few minutes in here before we leave?  You know, to talk?”</p><p>Albus gave them a knowing smile.  “Of course.  I’ll tell Madam Thomas you’ll be out in a bit.  Be sure to put out the cauldron before you leave.  This meeting is adjourned.”</p><p>After sharing a group hug,  Albus and the others vacated the kiva, leaving Myrddin and Arcturus behind.</p><p>.~.</p><p>After they reached the safety of their bedroom, Gellert pulled Albus in for a passionate kiss.  It lasted for a few moments before Albus reluctantly pulled away.  “I’m sorry, darling.  I really need to look over my notes for Leonard’s defense so I can share them with Elphias and Priyesh tomorrow."</p><p>“Oh fine,” Gellert sighed.  “But when we’re done, you owe me a proper snog – and perhaps more.”</p><p>Albus smiled.  “Very well.  You don’t have to twist my arm.”</p><p>They went through their nighttime routine and climbed into bed together.  Gellert read his Transfiguration textbook as Albus perused his notes.  The candles on the end tables on either side of their bed slowly grew shorter as they studied. </p><p>An hour later, Albus gave up.  He yawned and place his notes aside.  “I don’t know why I’m so tired.”</p><p>“It’s been a busy day,” said Gellert. </p><p>“Just give me a minute.”  Albus lay down and pulled the covers over him.  “Ah.”</p><p>Gellert curled around him and gently played with Albus’ hair.  As much as he enjoyed their sexual interactions, he also cherished the little moments like this. </p><p>Minutes later, snores filled the bedroom.  Gellert smiled as he magically extinguished the candles, plunging the room into darkness.  He didn’t blame Albus one bit for falling asleep.  There would be plenty of time for intimate moments tomorrow, the next day, and the next.  It didn’t take long for Gellert to join Albus in slumber.</p><p>.~.</p><p>
  <em>The next morning</em>
</p><p>Once again, Albus and Gellert couldn’t help to give in to their passions, but Albus had one stipulation – they had to arrive on time to breakfast.   Somehow, they managed.  </p><p>This put Albus in a great mood and he hummed to himself under his breath as he entered the Great Hall with Gellert at his side.   They went their separate ways and Albus missed him already.</p><p>Ever since they took that step forward in their intimacy, Albus couldn’t wait until the next time they could be alone together.  He’d never felt so connected to Gellert before, nor had he experienced such pleasure.  He wanted it again and again, craved it even.  <em>I’ve got it bad,</em> he thought as he joined his friends and filled his plate with blueberry and chocolate chip waffles.</p><p>In the middle of breakfast, an unfamiliar owl flew across the Great Hall, landed in front of Albus, and hooted.  “I hope this is what I think it is,” he muttered under his breath.  He tore the Ministry of Magic seal and pulled out the piece of parchment.</p><p>
  <em>Dear Mr. Dumbledore,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>We have scheduled a hearing for Leonard Frank Longbottom on Friday the 13<sup>th</sup> of January.  Please prepare your defense.  The hearing will begin at 9 o’clock AM sharp in Courtroom Two. As requested, Pierre Evan Rosier will be present for you to cross-examine.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sincerely,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ulysses Gamp</em>
</p><p>Albus raised an eyebrow at the name.  It seemed Gamp was taking a strange interest in this minor hearing.  He wondered what Gellert would make of it.  Regardless, he was thankful that the hearing would be so soon.  If he was successful, Leonard could be released from Azkaban by the end of next week. </p><p>//Gell, I need to show you something.  Is there any room at your table?// </p><p>//Yes.  Posey and Flint didn’t show this morning.//</p><p>Albus knew nothing good must’ve come from that, but he was thankful he had a place to sit.  He took his plate which was stacked quite high with waffles with him as he approached the Slytherin table.  A few students scooted over so he could sit next to Gellert and Bianca, who waved him over.   Albus pulled out the piece of parchment and smoothed it out so Gellert could peruse it before digging in.  But before Gellert could comment, Headmaster Black raised his hands and asked for silence. </p><p>Albus swallowed his bite of waffle and put down his fork, sensing this was going to be an important announcement. </p><p>Black spoke when the hall went silent.  “I regret to inform you that news has reached us this morning that Beauxbatons Academy has suffered a massive earthquake.” </p><p>A collective gasp went out amongst the students.</p><p>“Not to worry, no one was hurt,” Black quickly clarified.  “Unfortunately, even with magic, the foundation cannot be repaired right away so we’ve agreed to take in some of the students.  All the wizarding schools in Europe have.  They were quickly evacuated this morning.  We’ll be accommodating around fifteen students, so many of you will have an extra dormmate.  We estimate they will be with us for at least a couple weeks.”</p><p>The students began to murmur amongst themselves.</p><p>“Also, they will be sorted into houses.  I expect all of you to make our guests feel welcome.”</p><p>Hattie Slughorn leaned over to Albus and Gellert.  “I heard that Leonard’s ex-lover Pierre has a younger sibling from Beauxbatons that’s coming to stay at Hogwarts.  I hope she doesn’t get bullied for something that her brother did.”</p><p>“I’m sure Gellert and I can help to look out for her,” Albus assured her.</p><p>Albus watched the sorting vaguely disinterested as the students’ names were called.  He thought back to his own sorting.  The hat had told him he would do well in Slytherin, as he had much cunning and ambition, but it also sensed Albus’ innate bravery and placed him in Gryffindor.</p><p>“Vinda Rosier.”</p><p>Albus' head snapped up at the last name. <em> Ah, this is Pierre’s sister</em>.  Albus watched as a young girl with dark brown hair and piercing green eyes stood up and nervously approached the front of the hall.  She was wearing the standard Beauxbatons uniform but for some reason hers was green.  Her hat was tilted at an angle so that only one eye peered out.  The headmaster placed the sorting hat on her head and it almost instantly shouted,</p><p>“Slytherin!”</p><p>“Oh good, Gellert, she’s in your house,” said Albus.  “You’ve got a good excuse to keep an eye on her.  Gellert?”  Albus frowned at his bondmate who had frozen and turned pale.  “I know she’s Pierre’s sister but that’s no reason for you stare at her like that.  You look like you’ve seen a ghost.”</p><p>But Gellert kept staring, transfixed as he regarded the young girl.  He cast a quick silencing charm around them.  “In a way, I have.  Papillon.  She’s Papillon.”</p><p>“Gell, do you <em>know</em> this girl?”  Albus asked, realizing what it would mean if Gellert said yes.</p><p>Gellert nodded.  “Yes, very well.  I’d recognize her anywhere.  She was in one of the groups with me in Grindelwald Manor.”</p><p>End Chapter 45</p><p>.~.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A/N:   According to Wikipedia, ‘queer’ was a term used to describe same-sex desires in the late 19th century.  However, if someone can prove me wrong I’ll gladly change it to something else. </p><p>Thanks so much for comments and kudos!   As always, thanks to Litsetaure for all her help.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Vinda</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>To Gellert's surprise, Vinda Rosier shows up at Hogwarts.  He does his best to look out for her while balancing his relationship with Albus and his fake one with Bianca. </p><p>Albus puts the finishing touches on Leonard Longbottom's defense and prepares for the hearing in the coming week.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A/N:  So I’ve decided to bring in Vinda to visit!  She’s different than canon Vinda due to her traumatic childhood, but there’s definitely some of that fiery spark in her.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Disclaimer:  JKR owns it. </p><p>.~.</p><p>Chapter 46: Vinda</p><p>.~.</p><p>Albus stared at his bondmate and leaned forward, not believing his ears.  “Gellert, what are you saying?”</p><p>They watched as Vinda took a seat at the Slytherin table next to a group of eager first years.  Instead of speaking to them, she tossed her dark hair, pulled out a book, and ignored her disappointed new housemates. </p><p>“She’s one of the chosen pureblood children.  She was France’s pick, as she comes from one of the most notable French families.  I tried to look out for her the best I could when we were in… training together.”  Gellert shivered.  “I’d recognize her anywhere.”</p><p>Albus reached for Gellert’s hand under the table and gently rubbed his palm in an attempt to soothe him.  “Are you certain?”</p><p>Gellert nodded.  “I didn’t know her real name, just her codename, but I recognize her.  She’s a little older than I remember, but I know without a doubt that’s her.”</p><p>Albus frowned.  “If that’s true, why did her family allow her to come here, knowing you’d be here?”</p><p>“I doubt they had any time to object,” said Gellert.  “I imagine the disaster happened so fast.”  He squeezed Albus’ hand.  Color started to return to his face.  “Should I go over there now?”</p><p>“I’m sure she’d want to see you.  She’s in an unfamiliar place.”  Albus placed a sympathetic hand on Gellert’s shoulder.  “You remember what that was like when you first came here.” </p><p>“Yeah, I was terrified,” Gellert remembered, squeezing Albus' hand and enjoying the physical contact.  “Fortunately I had you to help me get acclimated.  But she has no one.  I should go see her at once.”  Still, Gellert hesitated.</p><p>“What is it?”  Albus pressed.</p><p>“I promised all those children that I would do everything I could to get them out,” Gellert whispered.  “But I didn’t even try.”</p><p>“There was nothing you could’ve done,” Albus reassured him.  “If you’d tried, you just would’ve been captured.”</p><p>Gellert chewed on a his lower lip as he thought that over.  “I suppose.”</p><p>Albus heard the reluctance in Gellert’s voice.  “Do you want me to be with you when you first see her?”</p><p>Gellert gave him a grateful look.  “If you don’t mind.”</p><p>“We’d better do it now,” said Albus.  “It’s almost time for classes to start.”</p><p>Gellert still didn’t budge.</p><p>Realizing what Gellert needed, Albus took charge.  “You go wait in the corridor and pull yourself together.  I’ll go get her.  I’m sure she’ll be thrilled to see you.”</p><p>//Thank you, darling.//  </p><p>Without a word, Gellert got up and rushed out of the Great Hall.  <em>Come on, Gellert, get it together</em>.  Gellert inwardly coached himself.<em>  She’ll most likely be happy to see you.  </em>He paced up and down the corridor, waiting for them to show.  The torches flared as Gellert walked past.  He ignored the Bloody Baron who glided overhead and swiped at him with his bloodied sword.</p><p>A few minutes later, Albus appeared with a scowling Vinda in tow, wearing her Beauxbatons uniform that she'd turned olive green.  Gellert stepped out from behind an alcove and made his presence known.  He cast the proper silencing and concealment charms around them, wanting this to be a private moment.  He gave Vinda a small smile.  </p><p>Vinda’s eyes absolutely lit up when she recognized him.  “Monster!”</p><p>“Little papillon.”  Gellert held out his arms and Vinda jumped into them.  He wrapped her in a bear hug.  “I missed you – every day.” </p><p>“Je vous ai manqué.  I missed you too," Vinda confessed, tightly hugging Gellert.  </p><p>“I know I promised to rescue you all, but…”  Gellert trailed off.  “It would’ve been impossible for one person.”</p><p>“I know.  I don’t hold it against you.”  Vinda pulled away and regarded Gellert.  “You’re a lot taller than I remember.”</p><p>Gellert smiled, relieved that she wasn’t upset.  “You are too.  It’s been a little while since we've seen each other.  I suppose I should call you Vinda now.”</p><p>“What’s your real name?” Vinda asked, peering curiously up at him.</p><p>“Gellert.  It was my home where we were… hurt.”  Gellert shuddered.  Vinda was well aware that Herr Grindelwald was one of their controllers and he deliberately didn’t mention his last name.</p><p>Gellert glanced over at Albus, who was watching the touching scene from a respectful distance away.  Gellert motioned for him to come closer.  “Vinda, this is Albus.” Gellert reached for Albus’ hand and threaded their fingers together as they approached her.<br/><br/>“It’s nice to meet you, Vinda,” Albus said softly.  “Gellert told me you were friends from… before.”<br/><br/>Vinda coolly regarded Albus. “You’re Gellert’s bondmate?”<br/><br/>Albus blinked, not expecting her to know of their bond.  “Yes, I am, but how do you know that?”<br/><br/>Gellert tensed.  “I told all the children about my bond with you. I thought it would cheer them up. At the time, I didn’t have any way to ask you if it was all right to tell them ... perhaps I shouldn’t have mentioned it.”<br/><br/>“Of course you should’ve,” Albus said firmly, squeezing Gellert’s hand.<br/><br/>“I’m glad you’re not mad.”  The tension in Gellert’s shoulders relaxed. “I told the children how you were feeling on certain days. If you were really happy, sad, or angry, I could tell.”<br/><br/>“Really?”  Albus sounded surprised.  “Even over that distance?”<br/><br/>Gellert nodded.  “However, the bond was mostly dormant, especially on your end. Thank goodness it was or else we both would’ve been plagued with headaches for all our lives. But I could sense your strong emotions.”<br/><br/>“I hope it didn’t distract you too much,” Albus worried.<br/><br/>“No, not really. I just liked feeling something that wasn’t my own pain.”<br/><br/>Albus gave his bondmate a knowing look that spoke volumes.  He brought Gellert’s hand to his lips and kissed it. “I swear I’ll have vengeance against those who hurt you.”<br/><br/>“And me.”  The girl's green eyes flashed with fury.  “I want vengeance too.”<br/><br/>Albus bent down to Vinda’s level. “I’m so sorry you were hurt, little one.  Gellert has told me stories about what he went through and it’s sickening.”<br/><br/>Vinda shrugged before her features rearranged into a smirk. “Have you and Gellert gone very far yet?”<br/><br/>“Pardon me?” Albus raised an eyebrow. Perhaps Albus had misheard. Surely Vinda hadn’t meant what it had sounded like.<br/><br/>“Let me clarify.” Vinda casually tossed back her dark hair. “Has he fucked you yet?”<br/><br/>Albus took a step back, astonished at her flippant remark.  He glanced at Gellert, expecting him to be just as taken aback.<br/><br/>But Gellert merely rolled his eyes. “You can’t say such things out loud, Vinda.”<br/><br/>“He didn’t answer my question,” Vinda said, her lower lip hitting out in a pout.<br/><br/>“Not that it’s any of your business, but Albus and I are nowhere near taking that step.” Gellert tutted. “Now, apologize to Albus for being so insensitive.”<br/><br/>“No, it’s all right,” said Albus, finally finding his voice.  “I just wasn’t expecting it from-"<br/><br/>“Une petite fille innocente?” Vinda sneered before she gave a tinkling laugh. “I’m no innocent. I’ve been subjected to horrors that you can’t even <em>dream</em> of.  And I haven’t had a bond in the back of my head to keep me relatively sane.”<br/><br/>Albus' heart constricted. Something truly horrible must've happened to turn this young girl so cold and flippant.  He had an idea of what had happened to her from Gellert's stories.  “I’m truly sorry for what you’ve endured at their hands and-”<br/><br/>“I don’t want your pity,” Vinda snarled, her fists balling. “Je veux me venger. I want revenge on all of them.  Les baiser tous!”<br/><br/>“You were France’s pick then? The chosen pureblood child?” Albus asked, wincing at the vulgarity.<br/><br/>“Yes,” Vinda spat. “The Lestranges didn’t like it but they couldn’t argue with destiny. It was clearly interpreted in the sacred prophecies that a Rosier was to usher in the New Wizarding Order.  I’m supposed to assist Gellert during the coming revolution.”<br/><br/>“Why were you allowed to attend Beauxbatons?” Gellert asked.<br/><br/>“Je ne suis pas sur.”  Vinda shrugged.  “Reporters started sniffing around our home for dirt when Pierre had to go to court. They got wind that I lived there and found it odd because there was no record that I existed. Rather than endure an investigation, my father sent me to school when I turned eleven as long as I promise not to tell anyone about my past.”</p><p>“I see,” said Gellert. “I’m just surprised he sent you there, even though you are French.  It’s not very known for educating purebloods.”<br/><br/>“Beauxbatons has a pureblood faction, same as here and Durmstrang," said Vinda. "They just try not to publicize it.”<br/><br/>Gellert nodded.  “It’s unfortunate that your brother is rather… infamous here.  You might have to endure some teasing about it.”</p><p>Vinda laughed darkly.  “After all I’ve been through, I can easily handle a bit of teasing.”</p><p>“Nevertheless, I’ll protect you, just as I tried to before,” Gellert vowed.</p><p>“I just wish my brother had been more careful.  After he was discovered, he has fallen into a deep depression.”  Vinda’s cool demeanor slipped.  “I’m certain it’s because he feels guilty that he condemned the boy he loved to prison.”<br/><br/>Gellert and Albus glanced at each other.   “Pierre loved him back?”  Gellert tried to clarify.<br/><br/>“Yes.”  Vinda sighed.  “He told me.  He’s distraught.  He took the deal mainly because he’s the only person at home who can care for me after I’ve been… harmed.”</p><p>“This changes things a bit,” said Albus, his eyes lighting up with excitement.  “Thank you for giving us this information.  It might be able to help us free Leonard.”</p><p>“How?”  Vinda questioned.</p><p>“Albus is working on your brother’s lover’s case,” Gellert explained.  “He’s the Youth Representative to the Wizengamot and he'll have access to Leonard Longbottom.  The hearing is scheduled for next week.”</p><p>“I hope it helps, but I’m certainly not holding my breath,” said Vinda, crossing her arms.  </p><p>“Ever the optimist,” Gellert muttered. </p><p>“Watch it,” Vinda glowered. </p><p>Albus glanced around and saw the students exiting the Great Hall.   “We don’t have much time before classes start.”</p><p>“Vinda, I’ll see you at lunch, okay?” Gellert vowed as he narrowed his eyes at her.  “Promise me you’ll behave.  You don’t want to draw any more attention to yourself.”   Gellert cast a quick spell on Vinda’s green Beauxbatons uniform and changed it back to the standard blue.  “That includes your uniform.”</p><p>“Fine,” she grumbled.  “But you’re not the boss of me.”</p><p>“I will be, remember?” Gellert’s voice was grave.  “Don’t disappoint me.”</p><p>Vinda rolled her eyes, turned her back on them, and briskly walked away.</p><p>Gellert let out a long sigh as he watched Vinda leave.  “Sorry about her.  Every child that went through what I did developed some sort of coping mechanism.  Using foul language and crass remarks were Vinda’s.  She’s also quite fond of telling tall tales. She likes to shock everyone, she lives for it. I guess it gave her a false sense of control.”</p><p>“That poor girl,” Albus breathed. Then he frowned.  “Why is she of the opinion that you would be doing the fucking?”</p><p>Gellert shrugged.  “I imagine she thinks that I wouldn’t want to give up control in bed that easily.”<br/><br/>Albus hadn’t really considered that before, although he probably should have.  “Is that true?”<br/><br/>“I don’t know!”  Gellert threw up his hands as a blush began to spread across his cheeks.  “We’re nowhere near that step, so does it really matter?”<br/><br/>Albus realized he’d hit a nerve and decided it was best to leave that alone.  “I feel for Vinda.   She seems… a little unstable.”<br/><br/>Gellert rubbed his temples as if he had a headache. “That’s putting it mildly. That’s the state I would be in if I hadn’t had you in the back of my head.  Thank you, Albus, for getting me through it.”<br/><br/>Albus’ expression softened.  “Of course, love.”<br/><br/>Tears gathered in Gellert’s eyes as he reached for Albus’ hand, who firmly grasped it.   “Albus, I can’t let her go back.  I can’t.” <br/><br/>“To Beauxbatons?”<br/><br/>Gellert shook his head.  “No.  Back home.  Even if she behaves and finishes out another semester at school, she’ll still go home for the summer.”<br/><br/>Albus pursed his lips.  “I don’t want her to go back either but there may not be much we can do.”<br/><br/>“I know... but Vinda and I always had a strong bond. They encouraged that, of course. I couldn’t help but feel sorry for her, even more than the others. Most of the other kids didn’t want anything to do with her, as she pushed everyone away.  But she followed me around everywhere. I guess she’s as close as I’ve got to a sister.  She needs looking after, especially since she’s a little unstable.  Surely you can understand what that feels like.”  Gellert gave him a pleading look.</p><p>“Yeah, I know what that feels like.”  Albus pulled Gellert close and held him tightly.  “We’ll help her, Gell.  Somehow, we will.   Perhaps we can get Adalia to visit and she can do that healing procedure on Vinda, the one that helped you conquer your fear of masks.  It won’t heal all of her trauma, but it would help.”</p><p>“Yeah.”  Gellert let out a shaky breath.  “How am I supposed to deal with this, Albus?  I need to spend time with you, I need to keep up appearances with Bianca, and now Vinda needs a lot my attention.”    </p><p>“Bianca and I will be fine,” Albus reassured him.  “Don’t worry about us.  I imagine that Bianca will help you keep an eye on Vinda.  Besides, Vinda will only be here for a short time, I’m afraid.  It shouldn’t take more than a few weeks before Beauxbatons will be welcoming its students back.”</p><p>Gellert nodded as he pulled away.  “That’s true.”  He glanced at Albus’ pocket watch.  “Shit.  I’ve got to get to class.”</p><p>“Hey, hold on one minute,” Albus said quietly, taking Gellert’s hand.  “I know you’re worried about Vinda.  That’s understandable.  Just concentrate on making it to lunch,” Albus advised.  “We’ll figure it out from there.”</p><p>“Thanks, darling,” Gellert whispered.  “You knew exactly what I needed this morning.  I can’t thank you enough.”</p><p>“Thank me later.”  Albus winked at his bondmate.  “I’ll see you soon.”  Albus squeezed Gellert’s hand one last time before they parted ways.</p><p>.~.</p><p>Gellert’s classes dragged by as he considered what he should do about Vinda’s presence.  He didn’t bother to raise his hand during Divination and he wasn’t as enthusiastic as usual during DADA, even with Albus being present.  </p><p>Finally, it was time for lunch.  Gellert rushed out of his classroom to meet Vinda on the way to the Great Hall.  He caught her on one of the changing staircases.  “There you are, Pap… I mean, Vinda.  Did you behave yourself?” Gellert asked as the staircase came to a stop.</p><p>Vinda smirked at him as they descended and entered the ground floor corridor.  “That depends on your definition of behaving.”</p><p>“Oh boy.”  Gellert sighed.  “What did you do?”</p><p>“Nothing.”  Vinda innocently batted her eyelashes at him.  “I was a perfect angel.”</p><p>Gellert snorted. “Yeah right.  What happened?”</p><p>Vinda’s green eyes flashed with anger.  “One of my classmates said I was the sister of a filthy sodomite.  So I cussed her out and made flesh grow over her mouth so she couldn’t speak.”</p><p>Gellert threw up his hands.  “Vinda, you can’t <em>do </em>things like that!” </p><p>Vinda shrugged one of her shoulders.  “I only did it for a few seconds and then I released her.  Just enough for that girl to think twice about insulting me or my brother.  She was too scared to tell the teacher.  It was fine.”</p><p>“You got lucky,” Gellert growled.  “Next time you act out, you’ll likely be caught and punished.  Do you want that?”</p><p>“For Merlin’s sake, Monster.”  Vinda glowered at him.  “I thought you were my friend, not my father.”</p><p>“Take that back,” Gellert hissed, his fists balling at his sides.  “I’m <em>nothing</em> like your father.  I don’t torture people and enjoy it.”</p><p>Vinda looked down at the floor, before looking back up at Gellert.  Her eyes were filled with guilt.  “You’re right.”</p><p>Gellert rubbed his temples and his glare softened.  “I’m just looking out for you like I did before.  I want to be your friend, Vinda.  Believe me, I’m on your side.  I’ll always be on your side.  But unless you behave, I’ll have to treat you like a child.  Look, these people aren’t your enemy.  You can’t retaliate if they tease you, at least not openly.  Do you understand that?”</p><p>“Yes,” Vinda muttered. </p><p>“Good.” </p><p>They walked for a few minutes in silence, each lost in thought.  As they approached the Great Hall, Gellert had an idea.  “Follow me.”  He led Vinda through the crowd, searching for Bianca.  He found her in conversation with one of her friends.  Gellert tapped her on the shoulder and she spun around to face them.</p><p>“Gellert!  Hi!”  Bianca smiled at him and kissed his cheek.  “I talked to Selene earlier this morning.  She said she was going to get us those issues of her father’s magazine that we need.”  Then she noticed Vinda at Gellert’s side peering curiously up at her.  “Who is this?”</p><p>Gellert made the introductions.  “Bianca, this is Vinda.  Vinda, this is Bianca Nott, my girlfriend.  We got together at the end of last term.”   As Gellert placed his arm around Bianca, he gave Vinda a sly wink, knowing she would play along.  “Vinda is a friend of mine.”  Gellert shot Bianca a look that clearly said ‘I’ll explain later’.</p><p>“Vous êtes tres jolie.”</p><p>“Pardon me?”  Bianca asked. </p><p>“You’re very pretty,” said Vinda, smiling shyly at Bianca.  “And you two make a lovely pair.”  She winked back at Gellert.<br/><br/>“Aren’t you sweet,” Bianca cooed, patting her head. <br/><br/>“Don’t let her fool you,” Gellert said in a low voice. “Vinda knows exactly how to play you to get what she wants.  She’s quite a cunning strategist.”<br/><br/>“Oh, Gellert, I doubt that. She’s only what... barely twelve?” Bianca held out her hand and Vinda shook it.  “I’m in Slytherin too.”  Bianca pointed to the logo on her robe.  “Why don’t I help get you settled in your dorm tonight?”<br/><br/>Vinda blushed.  “Thank you, Miss Bianca.  I would appreciate your help.”<br/><br/>“You’re so polite,” Bianca gushed.  “Please, just call me Bianca.”  She turned to Gellert.  “May I borrow Vinda for a moment?”</p><p>Gellert nodded.  </p><p>“Great!”  Bianca beamed at Vinda and patted her shoulder.  “I’ll tell you all about the short cuts and surprises that Hogwarts has to offer.  I know you’ll only be staying for a bit, but I think that will make your stay more fun.  I imagine it’s a little jarring to come here, into a new environment like this.”</p><p>Vinda shrugged.  “It’s not that big of a deal.”</p><p>“Oh yes, Vinda does <em>extremely</em> well in new environments,” said Gellert.</p><p>Bianca smiled, missing the sarcasm as well as Vinda’s little glare towards Gellert.  “Let’s see, let’s start with the ghosts.  You’ll really want to watch out for Peeves or else he’ll make up nasty rhymes about you…” </p><p>Gellert watched as they took a seat at the Slytherin table, a bit apart from the other students.  Now that Vinda was occupied, he decided to find Albus.  Luckily, a seat at the Gryffindor table was available. </p><p>Albus waved him over.</p><p>“It’s good to see Bianca take Vinda under her wing,” Albus commented, glancing over at the Slytherin table as Gellert took a seat next to him.  “I had hoped she would.”</p><p>“It will be good for her to have a positive female role model to look up to,” Gellert agreed.  “The only women we ever saw at Grindelwald Manor were servants.”</p><p>Albus raised an eyebrow at that.  He lowered his voice.  “There’s no women in the Brotherhood?”</p><p>Gellert threw back his head and laughed.  “Albus, it’s called that for a reason.  It’s an all-boys club.”</p><p>“Right,” Albus blushed.  //I thought you said there were women at the balls you attended.//</p><p>//There were.// Gellert confirmed.  //But they aren’t full-fledged members.  They’re more like.. helpers.  They don’t hold power the way the men do.//</p><p>//Ah.//</p><p>“I’d rather not dwell on that now.  What does the rest of your day look like?” Gellert asked.</p><p>Albus took a bite of his bangers and mash and swallowed.  “ I’m meeting with Priyesh and Elphias in the library after dinner.  I think we’ll get my report finished tonight.  Then I can turn it in and then send it to Leonard’s lawyer to peruse.  I’ll be well prepared for Leonard’s hearing.”  He groaned.  “When all this is over, I don’t even want to<em> think </em>about love potions.  I’ve really been turned off to them.  Even the ones you can buy at joke shops can be harmful if used improperly.”</p><p>Gellert grinned.  “Aw, and here I was hoping to slip you one before our next Dueling Club.”</p><p>//Gellert!  People might hear.//  Albus blushed.  He glanced around but no one was paying any attention to them.</p><p>“When is the next Dueling Club, anyway?”  Gellert wondered.</p><p>“I heard it will start this Friday,” Albus informed him. </p><p>“Excellent!”  Gellert said happily.  “I can’t wait to trounce you in front of everyone.”</p><p>Albus chuckled.  “Good luck with that.  Unless you can track me when I’m invisible, I believe I have a distinct advantage over you.”</p><p>“We’ll see,” was all Gellert said although his eyes glinted with mischief. </p><p>Albus changed the subject.  “Oh, I meant to ask you.  Did you get to read the letter I showed you this morning?”</p><p>“Yes.”  Gellert sounded almost disappointed.</p><p>“I thought you’d be happy,” said Albus with a frown.  “You know how hard I’ve been working to get Leonard’s sentence overturned.</p><p>“I’m happy Leonard has his hearing scheduled,” Gellert assured him.  “It’s just that, the day of his hearing, January 13<sup>th </sup> is my birthday.”</p><p>“Really?”  Albus grinned.  “I see.”  //I was wondering when you would finally tell me the date.   Well, I’m glad your birthday is so soon.  I haven’t felt completely right about us… rubbing off on each other.  Since you’ll soon be sixteen, that will help ease my worries.//</p><p>Gellert rolled his eyes.  //You’re so old-fashioned, Albus.  If I had my way, we’d be doing it by now.//</p><p>//Not until you’re seventeen.// Albus said firmly.  //That’s a non-negotiable.//</p><p>//Ugh, fine.//  Gellert huffed.  //But that doesn’t mean I won’t keep trying to convince you.//</p><p>Albus chuckled.  //Oh, believe me, I know.//  His expression sobered.  “I am sorry the hearing is on your birthday.”</p><p>“That’s alright,” Gellert said bracingly.  //As long as we get to spend the evening and night together, that’s all I need.//</p><p>“I don’t see why we wouldn’t,” said Albus.  “The hearing is scheduled for the morning.  I’ll be back at school in no time.   So!”  He beamed at his bondmate.  “What can I get you for your birthday?”</p><p>//How about you suck me off?//  Gellert suggested. </p><p>“If you don’t tell me something reasonable, I’ll just give you something hideous,” said Albus. </p><p>“You wouldn’t,” said Gellert.</p><p>Albus’ eyes twinkled innocently.  “Try me.”</p><p>“Fine.  I’ll think about it,” Gellert grumbled.  He didn’t have anything in mind, as he’d gotten everything he wanted for Christmas.  All he really wanted was to spend time with Albus.</p><p>They spent the rest of the meal debating and gently teasing each other.  Both were looking forward to the end of the night where they could be together in private.</p><p>.~.</p><p><em>Later that day</em><br/><br/>Albus met with Priyesh and Elphias in the library in the kiva, where they would not be disturbed.  They shared some final notes concerning the case and Albus put the finishing touches on his report.</p><p>“All done!”  He announced, waving the long scroll of parchment at his associates.  “Thanks so much for all your help – I couldn’t have done it without you.  I’ll turn this in to Black to fulfill my project requirement. Then he’ll forward it to Leonard’s lawyer.  I imagine I’ll need to speak with the man before the hearing.  Do you think he’d meet with me?”</p><p>Before his friends could answer, Madam Thomas appeared in the doorway.“Albus, this just came for you.”  The librarian handed him an envelope.  She disappeared after Albus thanked her.</p><p>Albus tore open the unmarked letter, wondering who would be writing him so late.  After he read the first sentence, he started to frown, which became more pronounced as he kept reading. </p><p>“What is it?  Bad news?” Elphias asked. “Is it your family?”</p><p>“No, it’s from Leonard’s lawyer.  He says he doesn’t want to look at my research, that he’s already figured out the defense.  It looks like we did all this work for nothing.  Apparently I’m just supposed to show up and look good.”  Albus wadded up the letter and threw it across the room, where it exploded into flames.  “I really thought I would be given a chance to help but apparently I’m still viewed as a mere schoolboy.  I’m sorry I wasted your time on something that turned out to be just a school project.”</p><p>“You didn’t waste our time,” Priyesh insisted, running a finger through his black curly locks that framed his face.  “It was very rewarding and I learned a lot.  I never thought I’d enjoy all this research, but I did.  I think this is what I want to do after I graduate – represent minorities and the less fortunate in court.  There’s not much money in it, but my family has plenty of that.”</p><p>“Really?”  Albus smiled.  “That’s very impressive, Priyesh.  Such a career would be a worthy endeavor.” </p><p>“I just wish I could help more people like Leonard,” Priyesh said softly.  “It doesn’t seem fair that they should be put in prison if they are caught with, well, another man.  From what you’ve told me, it sounded like Leonard was really in love with the boy.”</p><p>“That’s what he told me when I went to visit him,” Albus confirmed, deciding to test a theory.  “Although, it’s possible he could’ve been confused about his feelings.”</p><p>“I don’t think it’s possible to be confused about feeling love for someone.”  Priyesh abruptly got to his feet and grabbed his things.  “I’ve got to go.  I’ll catch you two later.”</p><p>Albus and Elphias watched his retreating form exit the kiva.</p><p>“Huh.  He seemed a little defensive,” Elphias noted.</p><p>Albus beamed.  “You noticed?  Interesting, isn’t it?”</p><p>“Albus, just because he feels empathy for Leonard and others like him doesn’t mean he’s like you,” Elphias reminded him. </p><p>“I know that,” said Albus.  “But I’ll definitely keep an eye on him.”  He sighed as he looked over at all of the books they’d checked out to work on the case.  “I’m sorry I wasted your time, Elphie.”</p><p>“It wasn’t a waste.”  Elphias clapped him on the back.  “I enjoyed spending time with you and Priyesh.  It also gave me an appreciation for how dangerous love potions are.”  He shivered.  “Buying one from a joke shop to pull a prank is one thing, those wear off in a few hours, but keeping someone under a love potion, day in day out… that’s a serious crime.”</p><p>“It is,” Albus agreed.  “I hope that Leonard’s lawyer is refusing my help because he has a foolproof way to clear his client.”</p><p>“If he fails, Albus, legally you can have a crack at it,” Elphias reminded him.  “Your letter from Gamp proves that.”</p><p>“If that happens, I’ll most certainly try my best.”  Albus looked glum.  “But I doubt I’d be able to do any better than a trained professional.”</p><p>“You never know.  You’re pretty smart, Albus,” Elphias insisted.</p><p>Albus decided on a humble response.  Last term he would’ve soaked it up the praise, but he didn’t quite feel that way anymore.  Caring for Gellert had knocked him down a peg or two.  It had also made him realize he wasn't all-knowing or all-powerful when he couldn't help Gellert with the wave of his wand.  “I think you give me too much credit.”</p><p>“No,” Elphias insisted.  “You’ll be representing the best of Hogwarts at the hearing, Albus.   You deserve to be there.  I know you’ll do fabulously.”</p><p>Albus grinned at his friend, graciously accepting the compliment.  “Thanks.  Shall we go raid the kitchen so see if they have any leftover donuts from this morning?”</p><p>“It’s been a while since we’ve done that,” said Elphias with a grin.  “I’m game if you are.” </p><p>“Race you!”  Albus brushed past his astonished friend and ran for the door, with Elphias following not far behind.</p><p>.~.</p><p>Despite having eaten two donuts on the walk back from the kitchen, Albus was feeling a bit depressed when he entered his bedroom.  Gellert was waiting for him, lounging casually on the bed with a book in hand.  He immediately noticed something was upsetting his bondmate.</p><p>“Why the long face, Albie?”</p><p>Albus fell on to the bed face first and groaned as his nose got squished.  “All that time researching love potions and it was for nothing.  I could’ve been spending that time with you.”  He explained the situation about Leonard’s lawyer taking over the defense.</p><p>Gellert smirked at him.  “That’s alright, darling.  I have a feeling you’ll be instrumental in getting Leonard off.”</p><p>“Very funny,” Albus groaned at the innuendo.  “Terrible, Gellert.”  Then he narrowed his eyes.  “Wait, you didn’t actually See something, did you?”</p><p>Gellert smiled innocently at his bondmate.  “Maybe I did, maybe I didn’t.”</p><p>“Tell me!”  Albus urged.</p><p>Gellert gave him a sly look.  “Why should I?”</p><p>“Because I asked you to.”  Albus moved towards Gellert, crawled on top of him, and kissed him.  He slipped his tongue inside, sighing as Gellert moaned his encouragement. After this went on for a few minutes, Albus scratched a certain spot on his neck which made Gellert pull away and give a high-pitched laugh. </p><p>“Truce!” Gellert gasped as he rolled Albus off of him.  “Alright, I Saw something but it was hazy.  But you were up there defending Leonard during the hearing.”</p><p>“Really?”  Albus smiled.  “I hope I get the chance.  But more importantly, I want him out of that horrible prison away from the Dementors.”  He shivered when he thought of his recent encounter with the Dementors when he'd been forced to relive the night his father had been arrested.</p><p>“I know you do,” Gellert said softly.</p><p>“If I couldn’t save my father, perhaps I can save Leonard.”  Albus stared deeply into Gellert’s mismatched eyes.  “That’s really the main reason why I took his case.  It wasn’t just to help someone who was like us.  I wanted to assuage my guilt for not watching Ariana that day, which led to my father’s… crime and subsequent arrest.  I know that doesn’t make any sense but-”</p><p>“It makes perfect sense,” Gellert assured him.  “But I think you’re wrong.  I think you mainly did it because you have a good heart.  And because you know that it could’ve been you in his place if you hadn’t been careful.”</p><p>“Yeah.”  Albus blew out a long breath.  “It could’ve been me, it could’ve been you, or Arcturus or Myrddin or one of the girls…”   He started shaking, letting little sobs come out.</p><p>Gellert curled around Albus and whispered sweet nothings into his ear while he let his bondmate cry it out.</p><p>//It will be alright, liebling.//</p><p>//But what if it’s NOT?//  Albus mentally cried as he clutched at Gellert.  //What if this keeps happening to people like us and we’re locked up for being who we are, for loving someone of the same gender?  It’s not FAIR!//</p><p>//No, it’s not.  But no matter what happens with Leonard, we will keep fighting.// </p><p>Albus took a deep breath and let it out slowly.  Getting upset wasn’t going to help matters.  What was wrong with him?</p><p>//Nothing’s wrong with you.  This trial is centered around an issue near and dear to your heart.  It’s only natural that you’d feel emotional about it.//  Gellert switched back to normal speech.  “Just promise me one thing.”</p><p>Albus shifted in Gellert’s arms.  He gazed at Gellert, adoration present in his eyes.  Gellert always knew what to say to help him feel better and feel more at ease.  How had he gotten so lucky?  “What’s that, love?”</p><p>“On the day of the hearing, if Leonard isn’t released, you must keep your emotions in check.”  Gellert tenderly pushed back Albus’ auburn bangs.  “Seriously, Albus.  After the verdict is given, there’s nothing more you can do for him.  I don’t want you to give yourself away.  Promise me.”</p><p>Albus nodded.  “I promise.”</p><p>“Good.”  Gellert sighed and brushed his nose against Albus’.  “This might sound selfish but I’ll be glad when Leonard’s hearing is over.”</p><p>“I know I’ve been preoccupied with it lately and I haven’t had as much time to spend with you.  But that’s who I am, Gell,” Albus said, a small plea present in his voice.  "If I’m given a project or assignment or a task, I throw everything I have into it.  I don’t do things halfway, especially if they’re important.”</p><p>“I know,” Gellert whispered.  “And I love you for it.  I know there will be other projects, there will be other articles and awards you want to win.  I will always support that.  I’m sure I will develop aspirations of my own as well.  But I can’t get enough of you, Albie.  I want you <em>all the time</em>.  It’s maddening.  I don’t know if that’s because of the bond or because we’re teenagers in love or what.”</p><p>“I know, I feel the same way,” Albus admitted. “If it’s too distracting, we can try to research a way to block that through the bond until we’re alone together.”</p><p>“That might be best,” Gellert agreed.  “I’ll have to look through the book on soulbonds that Bathilda gave us, see if that gives us some ideas.”</p><p>Albus yawned.  “I’d appreciate that.”</p><p>Gellert gently began to play with Albus’ bangs.  "Your hair is so soft, so lovely."</p><p>Albus leaned into the touch, enjoying the sensation.  “I think I’m going to join the choir again.  Singing really gives me joy.”</p><p>“I think you should,” Gellert encouraged.  “It’s only a few hours a week.  And you have a beautiful voice, darling.”</p><p>Albus flushed.  “Thanks.  Are you going to start up your female study group again?”</p><p>“It’s scheduled for tomorrow night,” said Gellert.  He snorted.  “It will be interesting dynamic though, now that I’ve got a girlfriend.”</p><p>“I’m sure you’ll figure it out.”  Albus took Gellert’s hand and placed it on own his chest, where his heart would be.  “I wish that one day we didn’t have to pretend with girlfriends.”</p><p>“I know,” Gellert said softly, bringing Albus’ free hand to his lips and kissing it.  “Perhaps one day we’ll get to be openly together.  But for now, I’m quite enjoying having a fake girlfriend.”</p><p>Albus chuckled.  “Yeah, you’re really hamming it up.  Half the students are making bets on how long you and Bianca will last.”</p><p>Gellert yawned.  “We’ll last as long as she needs me to.  Or if you need me to stop the charade.”</p><p>They began their nightly routine and as usual, Gellert grumbled about how strict Albus was for not letting them see each other fully naked. They climbed into bed together after they’d finished brushing their teeth.</p><p>“I think you did well with Vinda today,” Albus said as he pulled the covers up around them.</p><p>“I don’t know, love.  I think I was too hard on her,” Gellert fretted.  “I just don’t want her to get in major trouble and call attention to herself.”</p><p>“If something happens, I can always use my influence as Head Boy to help,” Albus reminded him.  “Try not to worry about it too much.”</p><p>“You’re right,” Gellert agreed. </p><p>“Of course I am.  Goodnight, love.”  Albus kissed Gellert’s cheek before turning over and settling in.</p><p>“Goodnight, darling.”   </p><p>A few minutes later, Albus’ snores soon filled the room.  </p><p>Gellert tried to will himself to fall asleep but his concerns for Vinda kept him awake for half the night.</p><p>.~.</p><p>End Chapter 46</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks to everyone who is still reading this!   How did I do with Vinda?  She's only a temporary addition to the story, but I did want to explore her and Gellert's dynamic a bit.</p><p>I appreciate comments and kudos!  They really make my day.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Researching The Brotherhood</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Albus and Gellert start to plan their future together.  Bianca has become ostracized from her friends and Gellert wants to make that right.  They research the Brotherhood in secret.  Gellert connects with Vinda in the Owlery.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A/N:  This has been a rough week for me and for many Americans, along with any human who has basic empathy for others.  While race doesn’t come into play in my story the Harry Potter ‘equivalent’, purity of blood, is a major driving force of this plot.  Albus, Gellert, and the others want to take down the purebloods that control the Wizarding World.  Some of these pureblood men’s power over the general population is public knowledge, but much of it is not – it is cleverly hidden in the shadows. </p><p>I personally believe that anyone seeking to control anyone else whether that is using power or money or other nefarious means should be exposed for who they truly are, be brought to justice and have to pay severe consequences.  But, it’s also important to put those working for fairness and justice in the spotlight and not give those in power too much of the attention that they so desperately crave.  The answer to hate and bigotry is love and acceptance, and that it such a common theme in the Harry Potter books.  I love playing in this universe, it gives me so many opportunities to write about social issues near and dear to my heart, especially now.   Thanks for coming with me on this journey throughout an Alternate Universe of the Wizarding World.  Now, back to the Grindeldore goodness!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Disclaimer:  JKR owns it.</p><p> </p><p>.~.</p><p>Chapter 47: Researching The Brotherhood</p><p>.~.</p><p>With the return of classes and after-hours activities, the first week back at Hogwarts flew by.  On Saturday, Albus and Gellert decided to spend most of the day together.  During the week, Gellert had been spending time with Vinda, just the two of them.  Albus understood.  Even though Vinda knew Albus was trustworthy, she only felt comfortable around Gellert, although Bianca was slowly becoming her friend. </p><p>Albus was content to spend his time with Elphias, Priyesh, and his other Gryffindor friends playing Exploding Snap and talking about nothing in particular.  He was relieved that he didn’t have to work on Leonard’s defense anymore, which allowed him more free time.  Also, he’d rejoined the choir, to Professor Zartoza’s delight.  Albus had spent most of his time with Gellert over the holidays, which had been wonderful.  But it was good for them to have a little time apart during the day, as they always had their nights to be together. </p><p>They’d rubbed off on each other every night and sometimes in the morning.  It always left Albus in an excellent good mood, having that release of energy and also sharing such an intimate moment of connection with Gellert.  He’d questioned his decision to wait so long but ultimately knew his decision had been the right one, waiting until he felt comfortable.  Their sex life was extremely satisfying and Albus looked forward to taking the next step, although he was uncertain when that should be.  However, this newfound intimacy could be problematic at times.</p><p>Gellert had promised to research a way to block or lessen their almost overwhelming desire for each other, as it was distracting during classes.  So far Albus had heard no indication that he was doing so.  Albus wasn’t too upset, as he loved knowing that Gellert desired him, even if he had to put extra effort into not getting an erection during class. </p><p>Dueling was also especially distracting for both of them and Gellert often took advantage of it.  To Albus and Gellert’s disappointment, Dueling Club for the older students wasn’t held this week as Professor Black wasn’t back at school. </p><p>On Wednesday, Albus managed to tell Professor Merrythought about Professor Black’s indiscretion with the dangerous spell.  She, as Albus expected, was furious.  His professor promised not to tell Black who it was that told her, but Albus knew he’d be blamed as he was the one who was so vehemently opposed to it.  But Albus imagined Gellert was right when he said that Black couldn’t hate Albus more than he already did.  Once he’d told his professor, it was as if a weight was lifted from him.  Albus knew he’d feel that way again after tonight’s research meeting was over. </p><p>.~.</p><p>That morning, Albus and Gellert slept in and deliberately missed breakfast.  They had a lazy morning in bed with lots of snogging and cuddling.  Ultimately Gellert crawled on top of Albus and they ground together until both reached their peak.  Albus held his bondmate close as Gellert clung to him.  He did his best of comfort Gellert when they came down from their high and their shudders subsided.  Albus didn’t let go until Gellert said he was alright.  When Albus looked at his pocket watch and found it was almost noon.</p><p>“Merlin, Gell, we’ve got to get moving,” Albus urged as he pulled on his clothes. </p><p>Gellert groaned as he stretched his arms.  “Do we have to?  I’d rather stay here with you.”</p><p>“If you want food, you have to get up.”</p><p>Since Gellert very much wanted food, that gave him the motivation to roll out of bed.  “Did you enjoy yourself, liebling?”</p><p>Albus flushed prettily.  “I would’ve thought that was obvious.”</p><p>“It was, but it does wonders for my ego if you say it,” Gellert smirked at him.</p><p>Albus barely suppressed an eye-roll.  “Yes, Gellert, I enjoyed myself.  It was the most profound experience of my life.  You are the greatest lover that ever lived.”</p><p>“I knew it!”  Gellert gleefully exclaimed.  “You were just holding back.  That’s alright, love, it happens to the best of us.”</p><p>Albus just shook his head, as Gellert seemed to have missed his sarcasm.  “And on that note, it’s time for lunch.”</p><p>.~.</p><p>When the boys arrived in the Great Hall, a letter was waiting for Gellert and he took it with him to the Slytherin table.  When he recognized the handwriting, a warmth spread through his chest.  Gellert tore open the letter and greedily read its contents.</p><p>
  <em>Dear Gellert,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I know it hasn’t even been a week, but I am missing you already.  How are your classes going?  How is Albus?  I hope you haven’t started any duels outside of class or Dueling Club.  I hope you are being kind to the person that you love and that they are extending the same courtesy to you.  Having a girlfriend is not for the faint of heart!  I hope Miss Nott is well.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Things have been going well at home.  I’ve been continuing to conduct research on my next book.  I’ve visited Mrs. Dumbledore several times and she even invited me over for tea yesterday!  I was pleasantly shocked.  I made sure to bring plenty of baked goods when I visited.  You can tell Albus and Aberforth that all of their family is doing well, including the goats. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>I hope you write me soon, but I understand if you are busy.  You’re under no obligation to reply unless you want to. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>All my love,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Aunt Bathilda</em>
</p><p>Gellert hugged the letter to his chest.  Was this what it felt like when students received a letter from home?  It was a welcome feeling.  He couldn't believe someone really cared about him enough to write even though they were far away.  He also appreciated Bathilda’s discretion.  It was easy to interpret from her letter that Bianca was his girlfriend when of course Bathilda meant that Albus was the person he loved.  He promised himself that he would write his reply tonight. </p><p>A half-hour later, a spot opened up next to Gellert when Hattie Slughorn left early.  He mentally called Albus over, who eagerly obliged.  Gellert passed the letter to Albus, who broke out into a big smile. </p><p>“I’m so happy they’re getting on,” Albus cheered before he took a large bite of his sandwich.</p><p>“Me too,” Gellert agreed while he picked at some fruit.  “I’m glad your mum is trusting my aunt.” </p><p>“That will take some of the burden off of her,” said Albus.  “Are you caught up on your homework?”</p><p>“Yeah right,” Gellert laughed.  “Want to work on it together this afternoon?”</p><p>“That would be lovely.  //But you have to keep your hands to yourself.//</p><p>//Oh fine.//  Gellert grinned.  “I’ll try not to distract you.”</p><p>“Thank you,” Albus said primly.  “I refuse to fall behind this semester.  I’d like to stay ahead of the game, if possible.”</p><p>“We can do that,” Gellert assured him.  “I know how important your grades are to you.”</p><p>Albus smiled happily at Gellert.  //Thank you.//</p><p>//Tone it down a little, darling.//  Gellert advised.  //We’re in public.//</p><p>//Right.//  Albus’ expression sobered.  He finished cleaning his plate.  //Shall we go?//</p><p>.~.</p><p>After lunch, after making sure Vinda was in good hands with Bianca, Albus and Gellert went for a walk around the grounds.  They ended up in the Forbidden Forest for a long snogging session.  Albus thought he saw the shadow of a centaur watching them, but when he looked again, there was nothing there.  He was reminded of the vow the centaurs took to keep their relationship a secret. </p><p>//Albus, I don’t think I could feel happier than I do today, here with you.//  Gellert rested his forehead against his bondmate's after they pulled apart, desperate for air. </p><p>//I know the feeling.//   Albus sighed with contentment.  He had Gellert, the love of his life.  He had his friends.  His family was safe at home.  He was on top of his schoolwork.  He had Dueling Club and choir to look forward to.  Professor Merrythought was going to help him find a job.  What more could he want?  He did want to take down the Brotherhood, but that wasn’t a pressing issue today.   </p><p>//Do you think we’ll have a place of our own someday?//  Gellert looked hopefully at Albus.</p><p>//Absolutely.  We’ll have our own flat and all the privacy we’ll ever want.//</p><p>//But what about me going to school for two more years?  How are we going to make that work since you’re graduating?//</p><p>//We will.//  Albus assured him.  //I can always come back to visit.//</p><p>//But your family...//</p><p>//Gellert, I will not leave you.//  Albus looked him straight in the eye and their minds brushed. </p><p>Gellert sighed as they basked in each other’s energies.  //But if you live with your family, we’ll have headaches to contend with.//</p><p>//There’s got to be a way around that.//  Albus postulated.  //I can’t believe a bond would make it so difficult for the couple to be apart.//</p><p>//Maybe if we consummate our bond, the headaches will go away?  We should try that, just in case.//  Gellert winked at his bondmate.</p><p>Albus groaned.  //Not until you’re seventeen.  But wouldn’t it be lucky if that was true?//</p><p>//It would.//</p><p>//We should probably be getting back before we are missed.//</p><p>//Yeah.//  Gellert pulled him in for one more kiss.   //Just one more, Albus.  And another.  And another.//</p><p>Albus eventually pulled away, half-way exasperated, half-way amused.  //We really do have to go.  We’ve got some homework to do, remember?  I want to get mine done before the meeting.// </p><p>//Fine.//  Gellert grumbled.  //But I get to hold your hand until we reach the edge of the forest.//</p><p>//Alright by me.//  Albus reached for Gellert’s hand and intertwined their fingers.  When they reached the grounds, Albus squeezed his bondmate’s hand before dropping it.  His hand felt cold and empty without Gellert’s.  Albus always wanted to be touching Gellert as much as possible, but their current circumstances weren’t conducive to that kind of behavior.  Maybe someday they would have the freedom to hold hands in public, but not now.  Albus tried not to dwell on that too much and celebrated the fact that he and Gellert could be together at all.</p><p>.~.</p><p>They managed to finish their homework before dinner in their bedroom.  Albus was surprised that Gellert kept his hands to himself.  It seemed he was taking Albus’ request to heart.  Right before dinner, Albus finished his essay on Protean Charms, which was a breeze as he’d managed to learn that spell in fourth year.  Now he was all caught up on homework for Monday.</p><p>“And… done!”  Gellert announced as he dropped his quill.  “Are you done?”</p><p>“Yep.”  Albus smiled at Gellert.  “It was a very productive session.”</p><p>“Good.”  Gellert put away his supplies and started for the door.</p><p>Albus did the same and they made it to the Great Hall in no time.  Gellert sat with Bianca, putting his arm around her and playing with her hair.  In that moment, Albus missed Adalia so much his heart ached.  It was a different ache than he felt for Gellert, that was felt in his very soul, but it was there all the same.  He hoped his friend was enjoying her assignment at St. Mungo’s.  Then Shacklebolt asked him a question and he put Adalia in the back of his mind.</p><p>.~.</p><p>After dinner, it was time for their first meeting to research the Brotherhood.  Albus had to visit the loo and told Gellert he’d meet him at the library.  Gellert went on ahead, hoping that he could find them a place that they could talk undisturbed using silencing charms.</p><p>On his way to the library, Gellert ran into Bianca in the corridor.  She was sitting against the wall with her head in her lap, her bookbag sitting at her side. </p><p>“Bianca?  Hey, what’s wrong?”  Gellert knelt down and pulled a shaking Bianca into his arms.  She clung to Gellert, her chest heaving as he tried to calm her down.  Bianca’s breathing slowly evened out.</p><p>She looked up at Gellert.   “I’m sorry,” she sniffed.  Her eyes had grown puffy and her hair had fallen out of its bun.  Gellert pushed her bangs out of her eyes and gently tucked them behind her ears. </p><p>“This past week has just been really hard.  A lot of my friends have been talking about me behind my back.   They’re jealous that I’m courting you.  My friends have always stood beside me.  I don’t understand why all of the sudden they’ve turned against me.”</p><p>“We don’t have to continue the charade,” Gellert reminded her.  “Just say the word and we’ll stage a break-up.”</p><p>“I know.  I-I don’t want that.”  Bianca wiped away a tear that had trickled down her cheek.  “Over the break, when I told my father that I was courting young master Grindelwald, he’d never looked so proud of me.  He gave me a rare hug and my Christmas haul was more than Nadia’s for the first time.  Nadia was furious, of course.  She’s always been the apple of his eye.  But just for once, my father looked at me like I mattered, even if it was for a stupid reason.  Even when I was courting Flint, I didn’t get that kind of attention.  Apparently your family has more connections or more money than the Flints.  I know it’s selfish, but I don’t want to lose that.”</p><p>“It’s not selfish for you to want the love of a parent.”  Gellert gave her a tender look.  “I’m sure I’d do the same if I were in your situation.”</p><p>Bianca gave him a bittersweet smile as a few more tears leaked out.  “When… when you look at me like that, it makes me feel like I matter.”</p><p>“You<em> do</em> matter,” Gellert insisted.  He gently wiped away her tears.  “There.  It’s nothing to be upset about.”</p><p>“You know, this life would be a lot easier for us if we were normal and liked each other as we should.”  Bianca rested her head on Gellert’s chest as he rubbed her back.   “You and me, we’re fairly well matched.  We could marry and have a decent life together.  We’re both purebloods.  Our union would make our families very happy.”</p><p>“It might be easier, but if we did, I would miss out on Albus’ love.”  Gellert gave her a wry smile.  “I wouldn’t trade that for the world.  Would you trade Adalia’s love for a so-called normal life?”</p><p>“No,” Bianca sighed.  “I wouldn’t trade that for anything.  But not having her here is taking its toll on me.”</p><p>Gellert helped her stand up and handed Bianca her bookbag.  But she wasn’t finished.  “I’m worried that… oh this is silly.  You’ll just make fun of me.”</p><p>“Tell me,” Gellert urged.  “I won’t tease you, I promise.” </p><p>“I’m afraid she’s going to find a pretty girl, possibly another healer who would understand her better than I ever could,” Bianca confessed.</p><p>Gellert snorted.  “I’m sure she’s worried about the same thing in regards to you, but I think her worries are more legitimate.”</p><p>“How can you say that?”  Bianca took a step back as if slapped.  “I would never cheat on her!”</p><p>“<em>I</em> know that.”  Gellert gave her a knowing look.  “But you must admit, compared to Adalia you’re more… classically attractive.  The odds that you would be approached by another girl would be higher, in my opinion.”</p><p>“Oh, I beg to differ!”  A dreamy smile appeared on Bianca's face.  “She doesn’t conform to beauty standards of the day - she wears her hair short.  She doesn’t bother with makeup most days.  She dresses comfortably.  She has her own style.  She’s more secure in her own skin than I think I’ll ever be, and that’s extremely attractive.”</p><p>“Ah,” said Gellert.  He had been wondering what Bianca saw in Adalia looks-wise.  Hearing her answer made him feel better about the couple’s chances of working out.</p><p>“Well.”  Bianca smoothed out her robe, which had gotten rumpled when Gellert was comforting her.  “We should get to the library.  I’m sorry I went to pieces like that.”</p><p>“It’s alright.  Truly,” said Gellert.  He looked thoughtfully at her. “You know, I could always sick Vinda on your friends.  She’s quite fond of getting revenge on people.  She’d come up with a good plan – humiliation is her specialty.”</p><p>Bianca laughed.  “You’re funny, Gellert.  That little sweet thing?  She’s adorable.  I’m glad I took her under my wing.  She’s a little jumpy and doesn’t usually like to be touched, but I don’t hold that against her.  I wish she didn’t get in trouble so much.”</p><p>“Me too.  I really appreciate you looking out for her,” said Gellert.  “Her mother died when she was very young.”</p><p>“Yes, she told me.”  Bianca shook her head.  “Poor thing.”</p><p>Gellert’s eyes widened.  He was completely floored by her statement.  “She <em>told </em>you?!  She never confides in anyone.”</p><p>“Gellert, you must not know her very well,” Bianca chuckled.  “We’ve had several conversations like that.”</p><p>“She must really trust you, then,” said Gellert.  He smiled.  “That’s good.  I’m glad we had this talk.  Feel free to come to me anytime.  I’m happy to listen.”</p><p>“Thank you.  That means a lot to me.”  Bianca and Gellert linked arms and headed for the library together.</p><p>.~.</p><p>To Gellert’s relief, the kiva was open, so they took refuge in the little-used room.  Madam Thomas promised that she wouldn’t allow anyone inside except for Albus.  She didn’t ask why they needed privacy, which he appreciated. </p><p>Albus arrived a few minutes later and Gellert pulled him in for a passionate kiss.  Albus smiled after they pulled apart.  “What was that for?”</p><p>Gellert grinned.  “You not only believe me about the Brotherhood, but you’re actively doing something to help me take them down in the future.  You too, Bianca, although you don’t get a kiss.  No offense.”</p><p>“None taken.”  Bianca chuckled.  “You two are cute together.”</p><p>“Thank you.”  Gellert gave Albus a wink and loudly planted one on his cheek.</p><p>Albus rolled his eyes.  “Now’s not the time.  I thought you wanted to do research?”</p><p>“I do,” Gellert assured him.  He opened his book bag, which contained several books and scrolls about the Brotherhood.  He set them out on the table.   “I got these from the Wizarding repository in London, thanks to my Aunt Bathilda.  There’s even more in my room.”</p><p>“Excellent, Gellert!”  Bianca set out the three editions of the<em> Quibbler </em>that Selene had given her, which contained exposes about the Brotherhood.  Unfortunately, the magazine also featured questionable articles like <em>The Loch Ness Monster Is Real And I Can Prove It, My Encounter With A Kraken, </em>and<em> I Sighted the Mongolian Death Worm.</em> The magazine had been the subject of much ridicule, as had Selene’s father.  Albus thought that it was possible that the articles about the Brotherhood were real, but the others were exaggerations of supposed ‘close encounters’. </p><p>“Does Selene believe in the legitimacy of her father’s work?” Albus wondered.  “Did she say anything to indicate that?”</p><p>Bianca shrugged.  “No idea.  Either way, it’s got to hurt knowing that some people think her father is crazy.”</p><p>“Wow, we’ve got a lot of material to go through,” said Gellert, starting to feel a little overwhelmed.  “We don’t need to cover it all today.  I think we should concentrate on the magazines so we can give them back to Selene.”</p><p>Albus and Bianca agreed.  </p><p>Albus looked through the three magazines.  “This one is about suspected members.   This one is about symbols.  This one is about how they have infiltrated certain organizations.  I think we should each pick one and take notes as we go.”</p><p>Gellert automatically reached for the issue about symbols, but Albus subtly shook his head and gave him the one about suspected members.</p><p>//Gell, I don’t want you to get accidentally triggered by the symbols.//</p><p>//But Albus, that’s the most interesting part!  Oh fine, I suppose it’s for the best.//  Gellert relented.</p><p> Bianca didn’t notice the exchange.  She chose the symbols, as she was the Ancient Runes and pictographs expert.  Albus took the one about the organizations.  They grew quiet and soon the only sounds that could be heard were the scratching of quills on parchment and the turning of the glossy pages. </p><p>About an hour later, Albus called for a break.</p><p>“Alright, what do we have so far?” Albus asked, pushing his magazine aside.</p><p>Gellert and Bianca didn’t offer, so Albus volunteered to go first.  “According to the article, Lovegood believes the Brotherhood is a vast organization with operatives around the globe.”</p><p>“Sounds about right,” said Gellert.</p><p>Albus continued on.  “He suspects that the courts, the banks, the newspapers, and other media are in on it.”</p><p>Bianca frowned.  “I thought the banks were goblin run, especially Gringotts.”</p><p>“Perhaps that’s what they want you to think,” Albus mused.  He relayed his and Gellert’s encounter at Gringotts with Mr. Carrow, who had informed him the Ministry had a hand in the bank although that wasn’t publicized.</p><p>“Carrow, that’s one of the sacred twenty-eight,” Gellert said, his eyes lighting up at the connection.  “Lovegood thinks that some of those families are part of the Brotherhood, but not every man is a member.  And not every family is a part of it.  The Longbottoms, for example, aren’t.  They’re very outspoken against the other purebloods.  The Weasleys aren’t, as they are fairly poor.  The Brotherhood members usually come from old money.”</p><p>“The Malfoys?”  Albus said the first name that came to mind.</p><p>“Oh yes,” said Gellert.  “They’re most likely one of the ring leaders.  Old Brutus Malfoy is suspected to be very high up.  The Rosiers are for sure, as Vinda is a direct link.  Obviously, my family.  The Burkes have a shop that serves mainly purebloods, which is practically a dead giveaway.  The Lestranges are.  I remember reading a book at Bathilda’s that their maid wrote.  She described their balls in great detail, tallying with what I saw.  Unfortunately, she died that year of mysterious circumstances so we couldn’t question her.  Mr. Flint, Mr. Yaxley, Mr. Bulstrode, and Mr. Parkinson have been spotted at Clubhouse Thirty-Three, a very popular upscale restaurant frequented mostly by purebloods.  That’s not a direct confirmation, but it is somewhat suspicious.”</p><p>“What about Travers?”  Albus asked.  “Any mention of that family?”</p><p>“Not that I could find,” said Gellert.  “But that doesn’t necessarily mean anything.  They are one of the sacred twenty-eight, though.”</p><p>“My family is too.  What about the Notts?”  Bianca asked.  “Were they mentioned?”</p><p>“Lovegood interviewed someone who saw Mr. Nott meeting with Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Burke in public several times.  I’m afraid it doesn’t look good for your father,” said Gellert, trying to sound sympathetic when he delivered the news.  It didn’t help. </p><p>Bianca put her face in her hands and started softly sobbing.  Albus and Gellert exchanged a knowing look. </p><p>“Hey, it’s alright,” Gellert said gently, patting her shoulder.  He felt awful for Bianca, who was already emotionally vulnerable due to her friends’ jealousy.</p><p>Bianca looked up and wiped away her tears.  “I think I knew in my heart my father was involved but I didn’t want to believe it.”</p><p>“It’s not your fault,” said Albus.  He reached for her hand and squeezed it.  “You can’t choose your parents.”</p><p>“Do you blame me for who my father is?” Gellert asked.</p><p>“Of course not!”  Bianca exclaimed. </p><p>“There you have it,” said Gellert. </p><p>Bianca still didn’t look convinced.</p><p>“How about we call it a night,” Albus offered.  “I’m sure that Selene will let us keep these for another week.”</p><p>“Bianca didn’t get to report anything,” Gellert reminded him.</p><p>“That’s alright,” she said hastily.  “I’m not really up for it.”</p><p>Gellert nodded.  “No worries.  We can pick it back up next week.”  He gathered his materials and placed them in his book bag, along with the <em>Quibbler</em> issues and their notes.</p><p>.~.   </p><p>They left the library together after bidding Madam Thomas goodnight.</p><p>“We’ve got a few hours before bed,” Gellert said to Bianca as they walked down the corridor.  “Would you like to spend some time with Albus and I?”</p><p>“No, that’s alright.”  Bianca shook her head.  “I’ve got some homework to do.”</p><p>But Gellert wasn’t satisfied.  “I hate that your friends are treating you badly.  Who is the head of your group?” Gellert asked.  “Is it Tilly?”</p><p>Bianca nodded.  “Yes, it’s mainly her and the others follow.”</p><p>“I should have a talk with her,” Gellert considered.</p><p>“I don’t know if that’s a good idea,” Bianca cautioned.  “That might make things worse.”</p><p>“I think I can really get through to her,” said Gellert.  “We seem to connect well enough during my study group.” </p><p>Gellert’s group had started up again on Wednesday.  As he’d suspected, Posey Parkinson didn’t attend, probably on Flint’s orders.   Tilly and the others tried to flirt with him, but Gellert kept things purely professional.  He encouraged the girls in their academic pursuits and listened to their woes with boys.  “Please, let me try tomorrow.”</p><p>“Alright,” she agreed.  “But you’ve done so much for me already.”</p><p>“Friends help each other, remember?”  Gellert reminded her.  “I’m glad I have the opportunity to help you.” </p><p>“Thank you.” </p><p>Gellert hugged her before bidding her goodnight.</p><p>As Bianca headed for the Slytherin dorm, Albus bumped his shoulder against Gellert’s.  “That was a very kind thing to do for her.”</p><p>Gellert shrugged.  “No one should be ostracized like that.  She deserves to have someone in her corner especially since Adalia doesn’t work here any longer.”</p><p>A few minutes later, they reached their bedroom.  Before bed, Gellert wrote a quick letter to Adalia, explaining the situation and asking her to arrange a visit with Bianca as soon as possible.  Albus added a postscript, saying how much he missed her. </p><p>“Liebling, do you mind if I write my aunt as well?”  Gellert asked as Albus changed into his pajamas.</p><p>“Of course not.”  After completing his nighttime routine, Albus settled in on the bed with his Transfiguration textbook.  Though pretending to read, he spent most of his time staring at Gellert, who had an intent expression while he wrote. </p><p>Gellert soon finished and hurried through his routine to join his bondmate.  They kissed and Gellert worked his way down Albus’ neck, trying his best to extend their interlude but ultimately they couldn’t help but get off.  After a few well-placed scourgifies, Gellert fell asleep safe and protected in Albus’ arms.</p><p>.~.</p><p>
  <em>The next morning</em>
</p><p>Gellert rose early and left Albus a sweet note explaining where he’d gone.  He met Vinda in the Great Hall and grabbed them some blueberry lemon scones to eat along the way.</p><p>“Here, take these.”  He handed a few scones to Vinda and motioned for her to follow.  “Come with me, we need to talk.”</p><p>Vinda glowered at him but she went without any further fuss. She asked as they entered the grounds.  “It’s freezing!”</p><p>Gellert cast warming charms on them.  “It’s just for a little while.”</p><p>“Where are we going?”  Vinda demanded.</p><p>“The Owlery.”</p><p>“Why are we going to the Owlery?”  Vinda whined as they shuffled across the crunchy snow. </p><p>Gellert shrugged.  “We need a place to talk where we won’t be overheard.”</p><p>Vinda glared at him.  “That’s not necessary.  I’m sure you can cast the proper spells for that.”</p><p>Gellert grinned as they nibbled on their scones and made the long trek up the winding stairs.  “Aw, come on.  Where’s your sense of adventure?  Besides, I want to introduce you to someone.”</p><p>Vinda’s interest was piqued.  “Who?”</p><p>“You’ll see.”</p><p>Breathing hard, they reached the top after a few minutes.</p><p>Gellert whistled and held out his clothed arm.  His brown and white tawny owl landed on his human perch and hooted happily at Gellert.  “Vinda, this is Owlbus.”</p><p>Vinda rolled her eyes as she gently petted the owl’s feathers.  She looked around to make sure they were alone.  “You named your owl after your boyfriend?  Smart, Gellert.”</p><p>“Not Albus.  OWL-bus,” Gellert corrected.  “It’s funny, no?”</p><p>“Funny?  More like lame,” Vinda said sweetly. </p><p>“Hey, I resent that.”  Gellert ruffled her hair before she batted his hand away.</p><p>“So how did you get an owl?” She asked.</p><p>Gellert smiled, thinking of the best Christmas he’d ever had, by far.  “My Great-Aunt Bathilda bought him for me.”</p><p>“Must be nice, having a guardian that actually gives a damn about you,” Vinda said casually.</p><p>“Yes, I got lucky,” Gellert agreed.</p><p>“How did that happen?”   Vinda gave him a curious look.</p><p>“Bathilda and my father were caught up in a nasty custody battle but somehow she prevailed.  She lives in Albus’ village.  She even let Albus spend the night.  We always shared a bed.”  Gellert winked at her.</p><p>“Blech.” Vinda stuck out her tongue.  “Don’t gross me out.”</p><p>“Not just for <em>that</em>.  He helped me through my nightmares,” Gellert informed her.  He reached into his pocket for a treat and gave it to Owlbus, who chirped and scarfed it down.   Gellert pulled the letters out of his pocket and tied them to Owlbus’ foot.  He addressed the owl.  “Take this to Adalia Greengrass.  She works at St. Mungo’s hospital.  And take this one to Bathilda Bagshot in Godric’s Hollow.  Please.  Make sure you rest between deliveries.” </p><p>Owlbus screeched and took off.  Gellert hoped he wouldn’t get lost, as St. Mungo’s was a long journey and he’d given the owl two destinations.  He hadn’t tested Owlbus yet, but he supposed now was as good a time as any. </p><p>“Who is Adalia?”  Vinda tilted her head to the side.  “Another one of your pretend girlfriends?”</p><p>“She’s one of our friends.  She’s a healer there.  It’s funny you should ask.  Actually, she’s Albus’ fake girlfriend.”</p><p>“I see.  You had an ulterior motive for coming up here.  I’m not surprised.”  Vinda daintily nibbled her thumb and spit out the nail onto the ground.   </p><p>Gellert raised an eyebrow.  “Really?  You still bite your nails?”</p><p>“Oh, like you’re unscathed from what we went through?” Vinda snorted.  “Does Albus know how ridiculously clingy you are?”</p><p>Gellert flushed.  “Except for the day we reunited, I managed to hide it from him for a while.  But we’ve had several discussions about it.  It doesn’t bother him one bit.  He likes it, even.  Well, not my phobia, but he liked to be physically close to me.  I even showed him one of my earliest memories of my father, so he could see what it was like before I lost his affection.  But that’s not what I brought you up here to talk about.” </p><p>Vinda rolled her eyes.  “Here it goes.”</p><p>Gellert sighed.  “You can’t keep acting out like this.  Pranks are one thing, but attacking a student in the hall?  Starting a fire in the dorm?  If this continues, they might send you home to your father.  Is that really what you want?”</p><p>“I don’t understand the point of going to school.” Vinda crossed her arms.  “We’re just going to end up doing the Brotherhood’s bidding anyway.  Why should I bother with homework and all that bullshit?”</p><p>“Wouldn’t you rather be at school than at home, enduring their tests and torture?”  Gellert countered.  “You’ve got a chance to be normal, at least for a while.  Do you know how many of the chosen children would kill for this opportunity?”</p><p>Vinda glared at him.  “I doubt it will last.  My father’s probably hard at work on a plan to bring me home for good.”</p><p>“Yeah?”  Gellert’s voice grew louder.  “Well, if you don’t straighten up, he won’t need a fabricated reason.  You’ve <em>got</em> to get yourself under control.”</p><p>“Gellert, you have Albus.  You have your soulbond.  You have a good reason to keep going.”  Vinda shrugged.  “I don’t.”</p><p>Gellert placed his hands on her shoulders and gently squeezed.  “Yes, you do.  You have me.  <em>I </em>care what happens to you as does Pierre.  And one day, with Albus’ help, I’m going to liberate all of the chosen children.”</p><p>“Yeah right,” Vinda scoffed as she shrugged off his hands.   “You’re going to lead the revolution as was foretold.  Have you… you know… with Albus yet?”</p><p>“No, and I won’t do it,” Gellert said firmly. </p><p>Vinda sighed.  “They’re going to keep tormenting you until you do.  If he loves you as you say, Albus would do it in a heartbeat.  You should just get it over with.”</p><p>“No!”  Gellert glared at her.  “I won’t trap Albus like that.  Besides, if I don’t do it, Albus could potentially thwart their plans.”</p><p>“But it’s been foretold that you and Albus will be the glorious leaders with the Revolution.  And I’m supposed to help you.”  Vinda crossed her arms.  “It will happen whether we like it or not.  Prophecies are never wrong.”</p><p>“Maybe not,” Gellert countered.  “Albus doesn’t put as much stock in the prophecies as we do.  He says they aren’t written in stone.”</p><p>Vinda gave him a look of disbelief.  “Do you really believe that?”</p><p>“I don’t know.”  Gellert looked thoughtful.  “Perhaps what we’ve been taught isn’t as rock-solid as they made it sound.  As a Seer, I know the future is always in motion.  I’ve had several visions of the same scenario with different outcomes.  If that’s true, then why must the future turn out like the prophecies claim?”</p><p>Vinda shrugged.  “That’s what I’ve been taught.  I guess I never thought it could be wrong.”  She shivered and Gellert took off his coat and wrapped it around her.</p><p>“Promise me you’ll stop getting in trouble.”</p><p>“Alright,” Vinda muttered. </p><p>But Gellert wasn’t satisfied.  “Swear on your mother’s grave.”</p><p>Vinda glared at him.  “Fine.  I swear.”</p><p>“Good – I’ll hold you to it.  We should be getting back,” Gellert advised.  Then he had an idea.  “You know if you ever want to send an owl, say, to your brother, you can use one of the school’s owls.  I’m sure he’d love to hear from you, especially since his ex-lover’s trial is coming up.”</p><p>“Yes, I think I will,” Vinda agreed.  She and Gellert descended the stairs and headed back to the Great Hall where breakfast was wrapping up. </p><p>After escorting Vinda back to her table, Gellert found a seat next to Albus, who was sporting a frown.</p><p>“What’s wrong?”  Gellert asked as he brushed his foot against his bondmate’s.</p><p>Albus pointed at the teacher’s table.  “<em>That’s</em> what’s wrong.”</p><p>Gellert looked across the hall to find Professor Black back in his usual seat.</p><p>.~.</p><p>End Chapter 47</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Let me know what you thought of this chapter!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Black Returns</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Professor Black returns to Hogwarts and Dueling Club commences.  Gellert finds out a new member of the Brotherhood and makes Albus' day.   Albus and Gellert have a talk about when they can progress to being naked around each other.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you enjoy the chapter.  I've got a lot going on in this fic, and I thought I would be wrapping it up fairly soon but it doesn't seem to actually be that way.  So many subplots are popping up in my head!   Enjoy some Grindeldore goodness.  My goal is to reach 1,000 hits this time, we'll see if I make it!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Disclaimer:  JKR owns it.</p><p>.~.</p><p>Chapter 48: Black Returns</p><p>.~.</p><p>Gellert glanced at Professor Orion Black, who was in deep conversation with Professor Dippet.  He turned back to Albus.  “I know you don’t like him, and you have good reason not to.  It wasn’t fair how he treated you last time, making you fight when you were drained.  But at least now that he’s back, we can have Dueling Club next Friday.”</p><p>“Yeah, that’s true.  I’ve missed it,” Albus admitted.  “I just wish I knew why Black hates me so much.”</p><p>“Perhaps he’s jealous of your abilities,” Gellert suggested.  “He might be afraid that you might best him one day.”</p><p>“I hope I will.”  Albus’ normally sparkling blue eyes darkened.  “He deserves to be put in his place.” </p><p>“Just don’t do anything that might get you in trouble,” Gellert cautioned.  “No matter your personal feelings in regards to Black, you’ve got to graduate, Albie.”</p><p>Albus glared at him.  “I bloody know, alright?”</p><p>Gellert held up his hands in surrender.  “Alright, <em>sor</em>ry.”</p><p>Albus quickly deflated.   “No, I’m sorry, Gell.  I shouldn’t take out my frustrations on you of all people.  I just… Black really bothers me for some reason.  I’m used to people being jealous of me – look at Flint.  But with Black, it’s different.  Perhaps it’s because he’s a teacher and I’m not used to teachers not liking me.”</p><p>“That must be it,” said Gellert, but he didn’t quite look Albus in the eye.  //Here, love, have another scone.//   Gellert passed a platter of scones over to his bondmate.</p><p>Albus could tell Gellert wasn’t being forthcoming about something, but he was easily tempted by the scone and didn’t press the issue.  He willingly stuffed his face as he listened to Gellert's plans for his study group before it was time to leave the Great Hall. </p><p>  .~.</p><p>
  <em>Later that night</em>
</p><p>Gellert’s female study group met in the library right after dinner.  He led his students through their assignments, keeping the flirting to an absolute minimum as he was now courting Bianca. </p><p>After the meeting ended, Gellert pulled Tilly Travers aside while the other girls left the library in a chattering group.</p><p>“What can I do for you, Gellert?”  Tilly gave him a flirty smile as she fiddled with her robes.</p><p>Gellert caught her gaze and decided to get right the point.  “Why are you being so mean to Bianca?  You’ve really hurt her feelings.”</p><p>Tilly’s expression soured.  “I don’t know why you picked her, Gellert.  She’s so naïve.  She’s never endured a day of hardship in her life – none of the Notts have.”</p><p>“That’s not true and you know it.”  Gellert frowned.  “For one, she lost her mother.”</p><p>Tilly rolled her eyes.  “It’s not uncommon for purebloods to lose our mothers.  That doesn’t count.  I’m just as eligible to be courted as Bianca is.”</p><p>“I know you’re jealous, and that’s understandable,” said Gellert.  He winked at Tilly.  “I<em> am </em>quite a catch.”  His expression sobered.  “But I don’t know why you and your group of friends are ostracizing her.  It’s cruel and it’s wrong.”  Gellert took Tilly’s hand in his and stared her down.  “It <em>has</em> to stop, Tilly.”</p><p>Tilly yanked her hand away.  “Why couldn’t you have chosen me instead?  I’d be good for you, Gellert.  Truly I would.  I would do whatever you wanted me to, be whatever you wanted me to be.”  Her eyes pleaded with him to understand.</p><p>“I like you a lot, Tilly,” said Gellert, his voice as serious as she’d ever heard it.  “But, for my own reasons, I chose to court Bianca.  She told me you’ve been best friends for years.  Are you really going to let jealousy get in the way of that friendship?”</p><p>“It’s not just jealousy that made me act that way,” Tilly sniffed, wiping her eyes.  “Oh, Gellert, you must think the worst of me.  I’ve been truly horrible to Bianca.”</p><p>“No, I don’t,” Gellert said softly.  “I see a scared girl that, I have a suspicion, needs a pureblood boyfriend so she can have a secure future.  Although I’m not sure why, given your older brother’s standing.”</p><p>Tilly looked at him in wonderment.  “How did you-”</p><p>“I’m an excellent guesser.”  Gellert gave her a tiny smile.  “You’re a good person, Tilly."  Gellert stopped her from protesting.  "You may not believe that, but I do.  You must be really hurting inside to turn on Bianca like that.”</p><p>Tilly burst into tears.  “I-I need to marry to get out of my situation at home.  My brother Torquil rules over everything I do.  He’s very controlling, almost to the point of being abusive.  He yells at me when I can’t get something right.  He calls me names, he insults me, says all I’m good for is producing the next Travers heir.  Nobody would believe me if I told what he’s really like because he’s such an upstanding citizen, he’s a respected Auror…”</p><p>“I believe you,” Gellert interjected.  “Albus told me that a young Auror named Travers helped to arrest his father when Albus was young.  He said your brother’s expression was cold and unfeeling, that he was unnecessarily cruel to Aberforth, who was only eight at the time.”</p><p>“Yes, that’s exactly it,” Tilly confirmed.  “Classic Torquil.  It’s like my brother is completely devoid of empathy.  He only thinks about himself, his friends, and what they can do to get ahead.   Unless I get married, there’s no way I can get away from him.  That’s why I was so jealous of Bianca.”</p><p>“You should know there’s no guarantee that Bianca and I will get married,” said Gellert.  “However, I’m not trying to give you false hope.  I’m sorry, Tilly, but it would never work out between us.  But I still want to be your friend.  I’m not your only shot at finding someone.  You’ll have plenty of other opportunities.”  He considered mentioning that Tilly was smart enough to strike out on her own but decided that thought wouldn't be well received, not at the moment.</p><p>“I understand.”  Tilly smiled through her tears.  She pulled out a green monogrammed handkerchief and blew her nose.  “I’ve been so awful to Bianca, I’m surprised you even want to talk to me.”</p><p>Gellert shrugged.  “We’ve all done things we’re not proud of.  Is there anything I can do to help with the situation with your brother?”</p><p>Tilly shook her head.  “I don’t think so.  Just listening to me really helped.  If only my brother wasn’t so secretive, perhaps we’d have a better relationship.  He’s very paranoid and often takes it out on me.”</p><p>Gellert raised an eyebrow.  “Secretive?  What do you mean?” </p><p>Tilly shrugged.  “He has a room in the house that is devoted to his office which is protected by all kinds of enchantments.  One time I tried to break in out of curiosity just to see what he was hiding.  When he caught me I was afraid he was going to maim me or obliviate me.”  She shivered.  “I don’t know why he was so upset, all I saw were a bunch of old books and I found he has a mask collection.  Some of them are quite ornate.”</p><p>Gellert’s heart began to race and he casually remarked, “I’d expect that an upstanding and well-connected pureblood man such as your brother has quite the social life.”</p><p>“Yes, my brother attends several balls a month.  I asked once if I could go with him and he told me that no pureblood women were allowed.”  Tilly frowned.  “I thought that was kind of weird.  Why would he be attending a ball without a date?  He said it was for work.”  Tilly gave a nervous titter.  “I don’t know why I’m telling you this.”</p><p>“I’m happy to listen,” Gellert assured her.  “Pardon me for asking, I’m merely curious.  Did your brother ever mention the purpose of these balls?"</p><p>“Yes,” said Tilly.  “Without taking a date, it seemed obvious to me it wasn’t just for fun.  He said something about a ceremony.”   She shrugged.  “I have no idea what he was talking about.  When I pressed him further, he clammed up.   He’d been drinking that night, which is the only reason I got anything out of him.  Well, I should be getting on with my night.  I’ll talk to Bianca tomorrow and set things right between us."  She blew Gellert a kiss.  "Thank you for listening, Gellert.”</p><p>As Gellert watched Tilly walk away, he was filled with excitement.  <em>What luck!</em>  He couldn’t wait to tell Albus what he’d learned about the Travers family.</p><p>As if Gellert had summoned him, Albus entered the library.  “Hi.  I thought your group would be over by now.”</p><p>Gellert nodded and steered Albus out of the library into the hall.  “You’ll never guess what I just learned from Tilly!"  Gellert's eyes sparkled.  Albus was going to<em> love</em> this.</p><p>Albus gave him a mischievous grin.  “You found out Flint is secretly blowing Bill Bulstrode?”<br/><br/>Gellert grinned, lowering his voice. “Even better.  Tilly practically told me that her older brother Torquil is part of the Brotherhood.  He even has a mask collection.”<br/><br/>“I KNEW IT!” Albus yelled. “I fucking knew it.”<br/><br/>Several passing students frowned at him.<br/><br/>Albus chuckled nervously, waving them on. “Sorry. Go about your business.”<br/><br/>Gellert waited until the corridor emptied before continuing. “She told me that he attended pureblood balls but he couldn’t invite her. This means the Travers family is part of the Brotherhood and probably has been for a long time.”<br/><br/>“Holy shit.” Albus beamed. “You’re a genius, Gell, for getting that out of her. How much did you have to flirt with her before she spilled that information?”<br/><br/>Gellert frowned and took a step back. “I didn’t flirt with her. I just had a conversation with her about being nicer to Bianca and she opened up to me. Merlin, Albus, is that what you think I always do?”<br/><br/>Albus swallowed hard.  “I didn’t mean anything by it. You can’t deny you <em>are</em> a bit of a flirt.  But I know that’s just for show.”</p><p>“I get women to open up to me because I’m sincere and I actually listen to them.” Gellert's eyes had acquired a haunted look.  “I thought my own bondmate knew me better than that.”<br/><br/>“Wait, Gell, come on. I didn’t mean anything by it.”<br/><br/>"Sure you didn't."  Gellert glared back at him and briskly walked off.<br/><br/>Albus slid down to the floor and knocked his head against the wall, much like a house-elf might do when punishing themselves. “Stupid, that was so stupid.”  He knew it was probably futile, but he tried to use the bond.  //Gell, please let me apologize.//</p><p>//I need some space, Albus.//  Gellert’s reply was cool, almost aloof.  //I’ll be back before bed.//</p><p>Albus knew better than to go after Gellert when he said that. </p><p>.~.</p><p>Albus turned in early.  He waited for Gellert in bed, curled up with a few copies of <em>Transfiguration Today</em>.  His bondmate took his time before returning, making Albus sweat it out for over an hour.</p><p>“Hey, Gell.” Albus said cautiously as Gellert appeared in the doorway.  “Where’ve you been?”</p><p>“I had to help Vinda with her homework.”  Gellert tossed his bookbag on the floor as he breezed into the room.  “Turns out she does rather well if she bothers to apply herself.”<br/><br/>“That was kind of you.”  Albus blew out a long breath, causing a few strands of auburn hair to fall in front of his face.  “Look, earlier, I didn’t mean to-”<br/><br/>Geller cut him off.  “It’s alright.”<br/><br/>“No, it’s not,” Albus insisted. “I was being insensitive.”<br/><br/>Gellert shook his head.  “You didn’t know.  Look, I don’t want to fight with you, Albus.  I hate it when we fight – it always feels wrong.  I just don’t want you to think the only way that I can find things out is by flirting. Even if I am really good at it.” Gellert gave him a sheepish smile. “There’s more to me than just that.”<br/><br/>“I know that. I do,” said Albus. “I’m sorry if I implied otherwise.  Gellert, your charm with the ladies is only one of your many talents."  Albus smiled at his bondmate.  "You’re a complex, beautiful human being, one that I love and respect more than anyone in the world."<br/><br/>Gellert jumped into Albus’ outstretched arms and kissed the living daylights out of him.<br/><br/>“What was that for?” Albus sounded dazed as Gellert played with his hair.<br/><br/>“For making me feel loved.”<br/><br/>“You are loved. Never doubt that, darling."  Albus gave him a chaste kiss.  "How can I make it up to you?”<br/><br/>“Well…” Gellert placed Albus’ hand over his crotch, which was starting to harden.  "I did have a rather.... hard day."<br/><br/>“I think I must make it up to you,” Albus agreed. “I’ve been rather naughty today. Perhaps you should punish me for it?” Albus winked at Gellert but instead of adding to the charade, he tensed.<br/><br/>“I don’t know, Albie. I don’t think I can do any sort of play like that."  The light in Gellert's eyes dimmed a bit.  "Not right now.”<br/><br/>“Oh shit, I’m sorry.” Albus’ expression lost all trace of his sensual allure as he pulled his hand away.  “Your past, being punished in that room, I didn’t even think... it’s the masquerade ball all over again.  Shit.”<br/><br/>“Albus, look at me.”  Gellert said it quietly but it sounded like a command.</p><p>Albus reluctantly did.</p><p>“Please don’t overreact,” Gellert insisted before he rested his forehead against Albus’.  “That won’t help anything.  You didn’t know.  Hell, <em>I</em> didn't know.”</p><p>Albus’ cheeks flamed.  “I really didn’t.  So much for being spontaneous.  I’m really sorry, love.”</p><p>“I know.  Just be extra sweet to me tonight.”  Gellert’s hands soothingly ran up and down Albus’ arms, then they caressed down Albus’ cheeks, in a modification of Adalia’s trauma healing technique. “Can you do that?”<br/><br/>Albus gave him a determined nod.  “Yes. I can.”<br/><br/>“Thanks.  We’re alright, darling.”  Gellert tried to reassure his bondmate, not wanting Albus to blame himself over and over for a mistake, as sometimes he was prone to do.  “Let me see that beautiful smile of yours, show me that you’re alright.”<br/><br/>Albus gave him a tiny smile that didn’t quite reach his eyes.</p><p>Gellert tickled Albus’ underarm, evoking a high-pitched giggle from Albus and a wide smile.<br/><br/>Gellert grinned.  “There’s my Albie.  Relax, love.  I’m not going anywhere.”<br/><br/>“Thanks for telling me what you needed,” Albus said softly before their lips met. </p><p>“I trust you enough to do so,” Gellert whispered.</p><p>Albus helped Gellert lay down on the bed and crawled on top of him.  “I love you, Gellert Grindelwald.”  He brushed his nose against Gellert’s.  “I love you for your kindness and your empathy.  You can reach people on a personal level, something I don't think I have the knack for.  You make them feel special and wanted and you’re sincere about it.”</p><p>Gellert nodded.  “I try.  I do that because I didn’t have that growing up.”</p><p>“You have it now.”  Albus kissed his nose, then both cheeks.  “I love you and I see you, for all you are.  Your strengths and your flaws, your hopes and your fears.  When I look into your eyes, I see my future reflecting back at me.”</p><p>Gellert uncharacteristically blushed.  “Really?  You see all of that?”</p><p>“That and more,” Albus promised.  “I see your determination to make sure justice is carried out.  Against the Brotherhood, but also against injustice in general.  You want to make things fair – for all of Wizardkind.”</p><p>“I do,” Gellert whispered.  “I really do.  But I don’t know if I can if the Brotherhood will make me-”</p><p>“They don’t own you,” Albus said fiercely.  “Someday I’ll convince you of that.  But for now, know that I won’t let them take you from me.  Do you believe me, Gell?”</p><p>“I don’t know,” Gellert sniffed, wrapping his arms around Albus and clutching him tightly.  “I want to, but they’re so powerful, they control everything and-”</p><p>Albus’ voice was muffled by Gellert’s golden curls.  “You don’t think our love is more powerful?”</p><p>Gellert gave Albus a bittersweet smile as he shifted Albus so that they could gaze at each other.  “I hope so.  I really hope so.”</p><p>Albus brushed his lips against Gellert’s.  “Did you just want to snog or-”</p><p>“I want more.  Please,” Gellert begged.  //I need you, Albus.//</p><p>//I need you too.//  Albus gently ground against him.  “How does that feel?”</p><p>“Heavenly,” Gellert moaned as he moved, his breath increasing.  “More, Albie.  Let me feel you.”</p><p>“Gell….uh.”  Albus’ voice raised in pitch as they chased their peaks and their minds brushed. </p><p>Gellert stiffened, shuddering against Albus as this brought his bondmate over the edge.  Albus curled around Gellert as he came down from his high and held him through his shudders, reassuring him that he would stay with Gellert for always.  Albus took care to cast a Scourgify on them both, removing the sticky evidence of their emissions, grateful he was not a muggle.</p><p>Albus didn’t know how long they’d laid together with their limbs intertwined.  He gently rubbed his fingers over Gellert’s chest, which was lightly sprinkled with golden hairs.  “You don’t know how honored I feel to get to be the only one to watch you come.”</p><p>Gellert turned to look at him and quirked an eyebrow.  “Honored?”</p><p>“Yes, honored.”  Albus gave Gellert’s brow a soft kiss.  “I’m the only one who will ever see you fall apart like that.  How do you feel, darling?”</p><p>“Good.  Loved.  Connected.  Amazing.”  Gellert kissed Albus’ cheek as they sat up, placing pillows behind them so they could sit up in bed.  “Thirsty.”</p><p>Albus reached for their cups that lived on their bedside end table, along with his wand.   “Aguamenti!”  He handed a full glass to Gellert and drank deeply from his own.</p><p>“Was it good for you?” Gellert inquired.  His brown furrowed.  “I don’t usually ask you that out loud. I usually can sense it, but maybe instead I should-”</p><p>“As if you couldn’t tell from all my screaming.”  Albus winked at him but Gellert still looked worried.  “Yes, Gell, it was good for me.  If it wasn’t, I would tell you.”</p><p>“That’s what I thought,” said Gellert, sounding relieved.  “I just wanted to make sure.”</p><p>“You satisfy me in ways I didn’t even know were possible,” Albus admitted. </p><p>Gellert grinned.  “I’m a lot better than just your hand, huh?”</p><p>Albus blushed.  “Much, much better.  I don’t know how I did it without you before we were reunited.  I’m rather addicted to you, love.”</p><p>“I’m glad.”  Gellert snuggled up against his bondmate.  “Hey, Albus?”</p><p>“Yes, darling?”</p><p>“I love you.”  Albus heard the unspoken ‘forever’ at the end of Gellert’s declaration.  He simply nuzzled Gellert back and put out the light so they could fall asleep.</p><p>.~.</p><p>Needless to say, Albus had a stellar week.  His daily interludes in bed with Gellert did wonders for his mood.  Everything was almost perfect.  His classes were relatively easy.  With Elphias’ help, he was back on top of Arithmancy.  He’d restarted his extracurriculars.  Leonard’s case was a week away and Albus was putting that out of his mind.  His relationship with Gellert had never been better.  There was just one thing that was a thorn in his side.</p><p>It wasn’t easy but Albus tried to stay out of Professor Black’s way.  He saw him twice a day in close quarters during his DADA class and Gellert’s.  Albus had always loved how Professor Merrythought had favored him, but now he wasn’t as fond of it as it earned him extra glares from Black.  But there was a small consolation now that Black had returned to Hogwarts.</p><p>Both Albus and Gellert were eagerly awaiting the return of Dueling Club, which Black hosted.  It was held after dinner on Friday night, much to the delight of the sixth and seventh years. <br/><br/>That night, Gellert and Albus walked to the DADA classroom together, perfectly in step.  Professor Black was already waiting, as were a few of their classmates.<br/><br/>“Welcome back, Gellert,” Black smiled at him.  “Have you been practicing any new spells over the break?”<br/><br/>“Yes sir.” Gellert pulled out his wand, tossed it in the air, twirled it using magic, and then caught it again.  “Several.”<br/><br/>“I’m sure you will dazzle us,” said Black.<br/><br/>“I hope so, sir,” Gellert said in earnest, although he didn’t preen as much as Albus had seen in the past, probably due to Black’s unfair treatment of Albus last time.<br/><br/>Albus was about to chime in, saying he had practiced as well but decided against it.  As usual, Black ignored Albus, even though he acknowledged all the other students including Shacklebolt and McClaggen as they trickled into the room.  Albus tried not to take it personally, but surely Black knew Albus was the best of all of them and deserved a compliment?<br/><br/>At 8 o’clock on the dot, Black began. “Welcome back, all of you.  It’s unfortunate I wasn’t back last week for us to meet, but I had a private matter that simply couldn’t wait.”  Black folded his hands as he leaned up against the teacher’s desk.  “I’m afraid Professor Merrythought said we are no longer allowed to use the spell I taught you last time.” He shot a veiled glare at Albus, who glared right back. “Still, it will be a useful spell to know. But…I’ll let bygones be bygones.  Today, we will be practicing a new spell - Oppugno. Does anyone know what that spell does?”<br/><br/>Albus, Gellert, and several Ravenclaws raised their hands.<br/><br/>“Gellert?” Black pointed to him.<br/><br/>“It allows the caster to manipulate inanimate objects into attacking their opponent.” Gellert shot Albus a smirk.<br/><br/>“Very good, Gellert!” Black praised.  He gave Gellert a few claps. “Five points to Slytherin. Does anyone have a good example of how it would be used?”<br/><br/>Black called on Mercury Flint, who was obnoxiously waving his hand. “I’ve seen my mum use that spell to sick a flock of birds on my dad when he was yelling at her. They didn’t stop pecking at him until he performed the countercurse.”<br/><br/>“That is an excellent example,” said Black, nodding at him. “Five points to Slytherin. This spell will be especially easy for those gifted at Transfiguration.”  A few people automatically glanced at Albus, but Black made no mention of how Albus was incredibly gifted in that subject.  “Now, we are going to pair off and practice that spell.  Make sure to stand far enough apart so you don’t aim for anyone else other than your partner.”<br/><br/>Albus and Gellert automatically gravitated towards each other but predictably, Black intervened.<br/><br/>“Gellert, I’d like to monitor your progress. Dumbledore, you’re with Flint.”<br/><br/><em>Of course I am.</em>  //Gell, this is becoming predictable.//</p><p>//I know you hate him, but you can do this, Albus.  I have faith in you.//</p><p>//Thanks, love.  I’ll keep that in mind.// </p><p> Albus and Flint glowered at each other as they moved off to a corner. Albus made sure to keep Gellert in his line of sight.  As usual, he didn’t like how Black was favoring Gellert.  But right now, Albus had other concerns.<br/><br/>Flint raised his wand at Albus. “No protection charms, Dumbledore. I want to actually practice this.”<br/><br/>“Really?” Albus grinned. “You’re setting conditions? Are you implying that I am the superior wizard, then?”<br/><br/>“Hell no.” Flint narrowed his eyes at Albus. “Protection charms aren’t conducive to the exercise.  I want to get enough practice with this spell.”<br/><br/>“Conducive? Wow, that’s a big word for you, Flint. I’m impressed.” Albus winked at him, hoping to get under Flint’s skin, as that would make him easier to defeat.<br/><br/>Without warning, Flint attacked.  “Oppugno!” Flint pointed his wand at the nearest chair. He transfigured it into sharp pieces of wood and flung them towards Albus. He easily blocked them, turning them into sawdust that harmlessly hit him.<br/><br/>“Argh!” Flint growled.  “I was sure that would work.”<br/><br/>“I didn’t use a protection charm,” Albus sweetly pointed out. “I don’t know why you’re so upset.”<br/><br/>Enraged, Flint tried again and again, but Albus deflected everything that his opponent launched at him.<br/><br/>“My turn,” Albus announced as Flint was obviously getting tired.  “Oppugno!”  He transfigured one of his textbooks and launched a volley of small red rubber balls at Flint, who managed to block almost all of them.  One harmlessly bounced off of Flint’s nose, who cried out in surprise. </p><p>Flint stalked away from Albus and headed towards Black.  “Professor, Albus hurt me.”  Flint whispered something into Black’s ear.</p><p>“Mr. Dumbledore, come here.”  Black’s voice was dangerously low.  All the other pairs stopped practicing in order to listen to the exchange.  </p><p>Albus approached his professor, his footsteps loudly echoing on the floor.  “Yes, sir?”</p><p>“Did you harm Mr. Flint?”</p><p>“No, sir,” said Albus.  “We were practicing the spell and I launched rubber balls at him.  They’re harmless.  Muggle children play with them.”</p><p>“Mr. Flint said that they were weighted and that you almost broke his nose.”  Black looked expectantly at Albus.  </p><p>Albus tried to defend himself.  “They were just plain rubber balls.  I would never-”</p><p>Black picked up one of the red balls and handed it to Albus.  “Does this feel like a children’s toy to you?”</p><p>Albus fiddled with the ball, which felt like it was made with lead.  “I…this wasn’t what I used.”</p><p>Flint smirked at him.  Apparently he was also talented at Transfiguration.</p><p>“A likely story.”  Black glared at him and handed the weighted red ball to Albus.  “To the headmaster’s office, Mr. Dumbledore.  Tell him what you did and I’m sure he will punish you accordingly.”</p><p>But Albus wasn’t going to give in so easily.  “I will visit the headmaster, but only if you come with me.  So you can tell your side of the story, of course.”  Albus gave the professor his most innocent expression.</p><p>Black tensed.  “You will report to the headmaster – <em>now</em>.”</p><p>“I’ve done nothing wrong and you know it.  I’ll report to the headmaster if you accompany me,” Albus challenged.  “Or do you not wish to?”</p><p>If looks could kill, Albus would’ve been incinerated right there.  “Mr. Dumbledore, come with me.”  Black turned to the other students and barked, “Dueling Club is over.  You’re dismissed!”</p><p>The students groaned as they spilled out of the classroom, although Gellert lingered behind.  //I’m coming with you, Albus, I-//</p><p>//No, Gell.  I need to do this myself.//</p><p>Black motioned for Albus to follow, which he did.  The young professor led them to a little-used classroom.  Albus jumped as the door wandlessly banged shut behind him.  Now he was trapped in the room with Black.  Albus’ right hand dipped into his pocket, which held his wand.  Filled with trepidation, he waited for Black to speak. </p><p>Black’s voice was low, menacing.  “I know you are Merrythought’s aide and that you have considerable magical abilities, but you will <em>never</em> challenge me in front of other students.  If you do, I will make your life a living hell.  Is that clear, Mr. Dumbledore?”  Black’s right hand clutched his wand, which was at his side. </p><p>Albus knew Black very much wanted to point it at him, but Black wouldn't go that far, would he?  Albus wasn’t sure how to respond.  He didn’t want to back down but he didn’t want to escalate the situation. </p><p>//Darling, please stay calm.//  Gellert’s voice interrupted all the nasty thoughts of revenge and humiliation that was swirling around in Albus’ head.  //Don’t try to get in an argument with him.  That will just make it worse.  Do your best to get out of there unscathed.//</p><p>Albus decided to take Gellert’s advice.  “It’s clear, sir.”</p><p>“Good.  Get out of my sight,” Black whispered. </p><p>Albus didn’t need to be told twice.  He hightailed it out of the classroom but before he turned the corner, he glanced back.  Black was curled up on the floor in the fetal position, shaking and clutching his head, in a way that for some reason reminded him of Gellert.  Albus blinked and he saw an empty classroom before the door shut in front of him.  Had he imagined the whole thing? </p><p>//Albie?  You alright?// </p><p>Gellert.  He needed to get to Gellert.  He would know what to do. </p><p>//I’ll be right there, Gell.//  Albus’ feet automatically took him back in the direction of the DADA classroom.  On the way, thoughts swirled in his head.  A teacher had threatened him, actually threatened him.  What was he supposed to do?  Who could he tell?  <em>Should</em> he tell anyone?  What if Black interfered with him graduating somehow?  Was it worth it?</p><p>Gellert met him halfway, managing to track Albus down.  Gellert immediately pulled a shaking Albus in his arms and performed a silencing and notice-me-not charm. </p><p>“It’s alright, I’m here,” Gellert crooned as Albus fell apart in his arms, sobbing quietly.  “You’re safe.”</p><p>“Fuck, Gell.  I<em> hate</em> him.”  Albus’ words were full of venom as he clutched at Gellert, seeking refuge in his arms.  “I thought teachers were supposed to help students.  I don’t know what I did wrong to get on his bad side.”</p><p>“You did nothing wrong, love.”  Gellert helped Albus lean against the wall, while still supporting his bondmate.  “It’s alright, just let it out.” </p><p>They stayed like that for a while until Albus’ sobs subsided. </p><p>Gellert wiped the tear tracks on Albus’ cheeks away and tucked Albus’ hair behind his ears.  “There’s my Albie.  Tell me what happened, darling.” </p><p>“He…”  Albus took a deep breath and let it out slowly, trying to calm down.  “He threatened to make my life a living hell if I ever challenged him in front of other students and then I thought I saw…”  Albus shook his head.  “Nevermind.”</p><p>“Saw what?”  Gellert pressed.</p><p>“Nothing.”  Albus forced a smile.  “Just my eyes playing tricks on me.”</p><p>“I’ve never seen Black look so pissed off before,” said Gellert, his voice growing a bit louder with every word.  “How dare he threaten you!  He should be thrown out of the school.  That kind of behavior from a professor shouldn't be tolerated.”</p><p>Albus shivered.  “I-I thought he was going to raise his wand to me.”</p><p>“Alright, that’s<em> it</em>.  We’re going to the headmaster,” Gellert decided, his mismatched eyes filled with fire.  “Right now.”</p><p>“But if I do, Black wins,” said Albus.  “I don’t want him to know that he got to me.”</p><p>“A teacher can’t threaten a student and get away with it!” Gellert cried.  “The headmaster needs to know, Albus.”</p><p>“What can he do about it?”  Albus challenged.  “Black didn’t want his son here.  The Ministry went over his head.  I doubt the headmaster has the power to dismiss him.”</p><p>“Then we write to the Ministry,” Gellert said.</p><p>Albus shook his head.  “Not happening.”</p><p>Gellert tried a different tactic.  “Albus, what if Black starts acting like this towards other students?  We should take action now, while he hasn’t hurt anyone else.”</p><p>“No, we both know it’s just me he has a problem with.   Look, I’m sure I’ll deal with sort of thing when I start working.  I might as well get used to it now.”  Albus gave him a bitter smile.  “The curse of having the Dumbledore name will follow me no matter where I go.”</p><p>Gellert gave him a knowing look.  “Albus, I’m pretty sure this doesn’t have anything to do with your last name.  Black’s gone too far this time.  At the very least, you should at least tell the Headmaster what’s going on.  You’re his favorite, he’ll listen to you.”</p><p>Gellert put his hands on his hips when Albus didn’t answer.  “Dammit, Albus, if this was happening to Elphias or Shacklebolt, wouldn’t you want them to go to the Headmaster?”</p><p>“Yes, but…”  Albus sighed.  “Fine.  I see your point.  I just don’t want to make the situation worse.  But threatening to make my life a living hell.... Black’s already been doing that.  I’m almost afraid to find out what else he’s got planned for me.”</p><p>“All the more reason to tell the headmaster,” Gellert countered.</p><p>“Fine, I’ll tell him tomorrow,” Albus vowed.  “But right now, I just want to go to bed and forget the whole mess.”</p><p>“Alright, liebling, I’ll get you to bed." </p><p>.~.</p><p>With Gellert’s help, Albus made the long trek up from the DADA classroom to their bedroom.  Gellert assisted Albus in getting ready for bed.  Albus forwent his nighttime routine, only changing into his pajamas before climbing under the covers.  A few minutes later, Gellert joined him, curling his body around his bondmate who was still shivering. </p><p>“Albus, do you think you’ll be able to sleep?”</p><p>“I don’t know,” Albus said softly.  “How am I going to keep going to Dueling Club if he’s like this?  I don’t want to give it up.”</p><p>“Don’t worry, we’ll figure something out,” Gellert promised.  “Telling the headmaster should help.  If you can’t go to Dueling Club without being harassed, I won’t go either.  Black won’t want that.”</p><p>Albus desperately wanted to ask Gellert why he thought Black favored him but something told him he wouldn’t get a straight answer. </p><p>“You don’t have to do that, Gell.”</p><p>“Yes, I do.  It wouldn’t be fun without you there,” Gellert reminded him.  “You’re my only real challenger.   Now, let’s try and get some shut-eye, alright?  Close your eyes and feel my warm breath on your cheek, my heart beating in my chest, my arm curled snugly against you.”</p><p>“Alright, I’ll try.”  Albus took a whiff of Gellert's familiar musky scent, which calmed him a bit.  As long he had Gellert by his side, Albus knew he could handle anything.</p><p>“I’ll be here in the morning.  Goodnight, love.”  Gellert gently kissed Albus’ cheek before settling in.</p><p> It took over an hour, but Albus managed to fall asleep in Gellert’s arms even as worries about Black danced in his head.</p><p>.~.</p><p>
  <em>The next morning</em>
</p><p>Albus yawned and stretched in bed, propping himself up against the headboard with a pillow.    “Good morning, love.”</p><p>Gellert smirked and stood up, only wearing his underclothes.  “Want to see what’s underneath?”</p><p>Albus stiffened and crossed his arms.  “Come on, Gell.   Must we do this every week?  You know we haven’t reached that step yet.  Oh, don’t pout at me.”</p><p>Gellert’s pout disappeared and his expression grew tight.  “Fine.  Go ahead, go to your bathroom.”</p><p><em>Guess I’m not getting any this morning,</em> Albus thought as he gathered his things.  He headed for the prefect’s bathroom to take a bath, a privilege granted to him a Head Boy.  Nadia had declined to shower in the mornings, which gave him the opportunity.  He’d considered sneaking Gellert in, but Albus knew that would just lead to Gellert pleading with him to get completely naked.  It was a temptation Albus couldn’t afford.</p><p>After he finished showering, Albus dressed and returned to his bedroom.  Gellert was waiting for him, fully dressed. </p><p>“Albus, this is getting ridiculous.”</p><p>“What is?”  Albus tried to play it off, even though he doubted that would work.</p><p>Gellert rolled his eyes.  “This.  Preserving our modesty.  We’re <em>bonded</em> for Merlin’s sake.  I think we can see what each other looks like naked.”</p><p>Albus raised an eyebrow.  “And you’ll be comfortable with just looking, will you?”</p><p>“Good point,” Gellert grudgingly admitted.  “But I still think it’s silly.  We share a bedroom, Albus.  What’s the big deal?”</p><p>“I’m not comfortable with that yet,” said Albus as he pulled on his robes and tied his crimson and gold tie.  “We’ll get there eventually.”</p><p>“How long is eventually?” Gellert pressed.   </p><p>“Eventually.”  Albus grinned as Gellert fell back onto the bed and groaned.  “I’m going to die from lack of seeing Albus Dumbledore naked.”</p><p>Albus sighed.  “Now <em>you’re</em> being ridiculous.”</p><p>“Don’t you want to see me naked?” Gellert whined.</p><p>“Of course I do,” Albus said, sounding exasperated.  “You know I do, Gell.  I’m just afraid that we might go too far… that<em> I’ll</em> go too far.  I know you’re ready to move forward but I’m not.  Not right now.  But I don’t want fear to rule over me either, especially where our relationship is concerned.”  Albus sat down on the bed and put his head in his hands.  “I’m sorry, Gell.  I’m really the one being ridiculous.  If I can just work through my feelings, maybe we can-”</p><p>“No.”  Gellert gently pulled Albus into an embrace.  “I’m sorry for pushing.  I was only kidding.”</p><p>Albus looked at him.  “No, you weren’t.”</p><p>Gellert sighed.  “No, I wasn’t.  Not today.  I really want to move forward and I believe you want to savor each step.  Is that right?”</p><p>“Yes, exactly,” said Albus.</p><p>“Hmm.”  Gellert pursed his lips.  “Will me turning sixteen help?  It’s the muggle age of consent.”</p><p>“It will,” Albus agreed.  “But I don’t know if I’ll be ready to do more on your birthday.”</p><p>“I understand.”  Gellert looked away.</p><p>“I don’t think you do.  This isn’t a punishment, love,” said Albus.</p><p>“Really?”  Gellert glared at him.  “Would you have waited this long if I hadn’t had such a traumatic past?”</p><p>“No, that’s not it at all,” Albus said.  “It’s just… we’ve got our whole adult lives to have as much sex as we want.  I want each little step to be special instead of just rushing into it.”</p><p>“Alright,” Gellert relented.  “But can you at least promise me that on the day I turn seventeen, we’ll have penetrative sex?”</p><p>“I…” Albus hesitated.  “I want that, I really do.  But I don’t know if I’ll be ready.”</p><p>“Why not?”  Gellert cried.</p><p>“Because I’ll be a… a sodomite.”  Albus whispered.  “What if someone finds out?  We could end up in prison, our reputations could be ruined, I’d never get to provide for my family.  Is it really worth the risk?”</p><p>“You don’t think making love with me is worth a minuscule risk that we’ll be caught?”  Gellert shot back.  “What the <em>hell</em>, Albus?”</p><p>“You haven’t seen Leonard in Azkaban like I did!”  Albus’ voice grew louder.  “He was completely broken.  He tried to commit suicide.  That terrifies me.  I don’t want that for you.”</p><p>“Is that the only reason?”</p><p>“Well…” Albus hesitated.  “My mum always told me and Abe that we should wait until marriage-”</p><p>“But we can’t <em>get</em> fucking married!”  Gellert cried.  He stood up abruptly.  “I’ve got to go.”</p><p>“Wait, Gell… please!” Albus called but Gellert had already walked out of their room, leaving Albus by himself. </p><p>.~.</p><p>End Chapter 48</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Cliffhanger time!  We haven't had one of those in a while, it was high time.  :P   What did you think of Black?  Did he go to far?  Do you think he'll pay for his actions?   Let me know in a comment.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Not So Different After All</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>After consulting Bianca, Gellert apologizes for pushing Albus.   Albus' group votes on whether or not to allow a transgender student to attend their meetings.   (Although I'm not sure that term was used in 1899.)  Gellert looks forward to his upcoming birthday and the conclusion of the trial.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A/N:  There’s nothing I can do about JK’s recent stance other than to condemn it, but I can create a safe space in my story for everyone and share that vision of love and acceptance that I had when I first read the Harry Potter books so many years ago.  Everyone matters and deserves to be valued and respected for who they are.</p><p>Love, </p><p>AlbusGellertAlways</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Disclaimer: JKR owns it.</p><p>.~.</p><p>Chapter 49: Not So Different After All</p><p>.~.</p><p>When Albus went downstairs for breakfast, Gellert was nowhere to be found.  <em>Good.  If Gellert knows what was good for him, he’d better not try to contact me through the bond.</em>  Clenching his jaw, Albus headed for the Gryffindor table and took a seat next to Elphias.  </p><p>“Rough night?” Elphias guessed, patting Albus’ back.</p><p>“Rough morning,” Albus muttered. “And no, I don’t want to talk about it.  Let’s just say I don’t like being pressured or manipulated into doing something I don’t want to do.”</p><p>Elphias frowned and cast a silencing charm around them. “Gellert is pressuring you? Erm, sexually?”</p><p>Albus flushed, hoping that his friend wouldn’t look at him weirdly or make an off-color joke. Luckily, neither happened.</p><p>“Looks like my guess was right.” Elphias looked thoughtful. “It’s not fair for him to pressure you like that. Although I do understand where he’s coming from. I did a bit of that myself when I was courting Helena. Just testing the waters to see where we stood, to see how far I could get.  It wasn’t very far.”  He chuckled.  “Women seem to take a lot longer to feel comfortable advancing sexually.”</p><p>Albus groaned. “So what you’re telling me is I’m playing the role of the woman in the relationship. Great.”</p><p>“Come on, Albus, that’s not what I meant.”  Elphias gave him an exasperated look.  “I’m not sure how it works for two men, but I imagine it would be likely that one person would want to move quicker than the other. Try to give Gellert the benefit of the doubt,” Elphias advised. “I’m sure that, if it came down to it, he’d rather wait until you’re ready instead of breaking up.”</p><p>“Breaking up?” Albus looked stricken. “That’s on the table because I won’t put out more? Do you think I should just do what he wants?”</p><p>Elphias held up his hands with his palms facing out.  “No, that’s not what I’m saying at all.  Just the opposite.  Gellert loves you and that means he will respect your boundaries. He may not be thrilled about it but he will accept it. But you will move forward at some point, yes?”</p><p>Albus nodded. “At the right time. I’ll know it in my heart when that day comes.”</p><p>Elphias chuckled and good-naturedly punched his friend’s shoulder. “Albus, you are something else.  Wait a second, what’s all the fuss about?”  He removed the silencing charm.</p><p>Some of the students began whispering and pointing at the entrance, craning their necks to get a glimpse of whatever was causing a stir.</p><p>Albus watched as Gellert and Bianca entered the hall, arm in arm. Bianca’s usually perfect updo was rather mussed and Gellert had a faint lipstick stain on his cheek.  Gellert led Bianca over to an empty spot at the Slytherin table within earshot of Albus.</p><p>“I’m so sorry we’re late, ladies,” said Gellert. “We got… lost on our way down.”</p><p>Bianca blushed. “Yes, that’s it. We got lost.”</p><p>Gellert looked much too smug for Albus’ taste.  He reached for a plate of pastries and handed it to Bianca.  “Here, darling, let me help you.”</p><p>Albus glared at the back of Gellert’s head as he filled Bianca’s plate with assorted pastries.  Darling? How dare he!  That was one of<em> their</em> words. Albus was used to hearing Gellert call Bianca ‘dear’, he’d used the same endearment with Adalia. But darling? Gellert must be really pissed if he was going there.</p><p>“Albus?”</p><p>Albus turned back around to face his friends, putting Gellert out of his mind for now.</p><p>“Yes?”</p><p>“What the hell happened between you and Professor Black when he escorted you out of the classroom?” McClaggen pressed.</p><p>“Yeah, why did Black single you out like that?” Shacklebolt asked.</p><p>Albus inwardly winced.  Of course his friends would want to discuss yesterday’s rather intense Dueling Club session.  He had to come up with an excuse and fast.  “He didn’t say why. I wish he had because it’s been driving me batty.  Look, whatever happened was between me and him,” Albus said firmly.</p><p>Albus’ friends exchanged knowing looks. “Right. Did he say anything that really crossed the line?” Shacklebolt asked.</p><p>“If he did, you should go to the Headmaster,” McClaggen added.</p><p>“I am going to see the headmaster to keep him appraised of the situation,” Albus informed them. “I know you’re only trying to help, but please - no more questions.”</p><p>They all looked over at Black, who was staring at the headmaster and scowling.</p><p>“He’s such a grouch,” said Shacklebolt, shaking his head. “Professor Black’s cordial to us, but the only person he seems to actually like is Gellert.”</p><p>“Don’t remind me,” said Albus. He glanced over at the Slytherin table, where Gellert was feeding Bianca out of his hand.  “They’re a little ridiculous, don’t you think?”</p><p>“Not at all.  Merlin, Gellert is so lucky to be courting Bianca,” Shacklebolt nodded at the blonde. “She’s got a winning combination - brains and beauty.  But believe me, you don’t want to cross her.  I’ve seen her giving Flint a verbal thrashing when they were still together.”</p><p>“No wonder Gellert fell for her,” said McClaggen, glancing over at the couple. “He would want a true match, someone assertive enough to put him in his place when he gets out of line.”</p><p>Albus hoped that his friends didn’t notice how red his face suddenly became.</p><p>“Albus, are you still going to come to Dueling Club?” Shacklebolt inquired.</p><p>Albus sighed. “I don’t know. I want to, but not if I get treated like shit.”</p><p>“I bet I know why you’re getting singled out.  Professor Black must be jealous of your abilities,” said McClaggen.  He winked at Albus. “Just like the rest of us.”</p><p>“I can’t help it if I’m the most powerful student in the school.” Albus grinned, feeling a bit of his old swagger coming back. “I’m sure as hell not going to hold back because of him.”</p><p>“Maybe you can try to get Merrythought back to supervise Dueling Club,” Shacklebolt offered.  “It was ten times better when we had her.”</p><p>“That’s a good idea,” said Albus, smiling at his friend. “I’ll bring it up when I speak with the headmaster.”</p><p>To Albus’ relief, McClaggen turned the conversation to Quidditch and remained there until the end of the meal.<br/>.~.</p><p>
  <em>Later that day, at lunch</em>
</p><p>Gellert hadn’t been having the best day.  His thoughts had rested on the conversation that he’d had with Albus that morning.  He turned to Bianca, who was seated at his side.  Playacting with her was a good distraction, as fighting with Albus was heavily weighing on his mind.  “So, how was Ancient Runes?  Translated anything new?”</p><p>“You may be fooling everyone else, but not me.”  Bianca gave him a knowing look.  “You’ve been wearing that pout all day.  You’re sulking, Gellert.”</p><p>“I’m not sulking.” Gellert glared at her. “Fine. I guess I am a bit.” He glanced around to make sure no one was paying attention to them and lowered his voice. “I need to talk to you about Albus.”</p><p>Bianca chuckled. “Of course you do.  I was wondering how long it was going to take before you asked me.  Come on, let’s find a place to talk.”</p><p>She led him out of the Great Hall, and they passed a cluster of sixth years.  Gellert couldn’t place the grinning boy in front of him although he looked vaguely familiar. </p><p>“Come on, Nicolette, turn back to your normal self,” one of the girls urged.</p><p>“Yeah, it’s weird seeing you like that,” another added.</p><p>Nicolette Flamel turned back into her female form and Gellert recognized the Beauxbatons exchange student.  Supposedly she was a direct descendent of the famous alchemist.  Gellert had never spoken to her, but perhaps he should.  She might be able to give him some tips.</p><p>After the students left, Bianca pulled them into a nearby alcove where they wouldn’t be disturbed.  She threw up a notice-me-not and a silencing charm.  </p><p>“Nicolette is so lucky,” Gellert commented.  “It’s so hard for me to shapeshift and keep the form for more than half-hour.  To be a metamorphmagus would be-”</p><p>“Gellert, you’re stalling.”  Bianca gave him a stern look.  “Now, what happened?”</p><p>Gellert quickly explained about their fight. “So, what do you think? Albus, is crazy, right?”</p><p>Bianca frowned at him. “No, not at all. I think you’re pressuring him too much.”</p><p>“What?” Gellert cried, throwing his hands up and starting to pace. “How can you say that?”</p><p>“Listen very carefully, Gellert.”  Bianca’s voice had gone cold.  “No means no.  There are no exceptions to that rule.  How would you feel if Albus was trying to pressure you into something you didn’t want to do?  Perhaps something related to a fear you have that’s tied to your past?” </p><p>“I wouldn’t like it,” Gellert admitted.  “Of course I know no means no.  I just think it’s stupid that we have to turn our backs when we dress and undress.  I mean, I’d get it if we were just roommates, but we’re bonded.  We’ve shared minds and intimate memories.  We’re going to be together for the rest of our hopefully long lives.  Also, we’re rubbing off on each other.  I don’t understand his reticence.”</p><p>Bianca winced. “Did not need to know that.”</p><p>Gellert smirked and came to a stop in front of her. “Oh yes, it’s quite lovely. In fact-”</p><p>Bianca cut him off. “Gellert, don’t you think you should ask Albus first before you start spilling secrets about your sex life?”</p><p>Gellert shrugged. “I’ll bet he told Adalia stuff about us.”</p><p>“I bet he didn’t,” Bianca countered. “Albus is a very private person.”</p><p>Gellert snorted. “You’re telling me. He wants to move at a glacier pace. It’s driving me mad. He even said he may not want to go all the way on my seventeenth birthday when I come of age. Can you <em>believe</em> that? Since the day we were reunited I’ve thought of nothing else.  I’ve practically been counting the days.”</p><p>Bianca gave Gellert a scathing look. “I can, actually. I said the same thing to Flint when we were courting. Let me ask you something, Gellert.  Are you holding this against him because he’s a boy?”</p><p>“What?  No.”  Gellert winced.  “Maybe.  I guess I thought that he’d want to advance as quickly as me.  I thought that’s what boys do.”</p><p>“Some boys, not all,” Bianca countered.  “You can’t lump them all together and expect that their wants and needs are the same.”</p><p>Gellert looked down at the floor.  “Guess I was wrong about that.  It just felt like he was punishing me.” </p><p>Bianca frowned.  “Let me ask something else.  Are you going to break up with him if he says he doesn’t want to go further with you when you turn seventeen?”</p><p>“Break up?” Gellert’s head snapped up and looked taken aback. “With Albus? Of course not! How can you even say that?  That’s <em>not</em> an option.”</p><p>“I just wanted to make sure,” Bianca said coolly, crossing her arms. “Gellert, a lot of girls my age don’t want to go all the way the day they turn seventeen because-”</p><p>“Because it’s important to them to wait for marriage,” Gellert cut her off. “Albus brought that up, actually. As I’m sure you are aware, marriage not an option for Albus and I.  But we don’t have to worry about producing a child out of wedlock.  It would make sense that the day we take that step is the day I come of age.  There’s no reason for us to wait any longer.”</p><p>“You don’t get to decide that by yourself, Gellert,” Bianca said, critically eyeing her ‘boyfriend’.  “Goodness, you’re a mess.” She straightened Gellert’s green tie which was askew.</p><p>“I’ve been a little distracted lately,” Gellert muttered.  “But it looks like I was wrong and I’m man enough to admit it.”</p><p>“I’m glad you got there in the end.”  Bianca squeezed his hand.  “You and Albus will have to talk this through. If he’s not ready, he’s not ready – for any of it. I’m sure he already feels bad enough for wanting to wait because he knows it upsets you. Don’t add to his misery. Be supportive if he says he wants to wait, or if he’s not sure. Don’t try to manipulate him or push him into doing what you want.”</p><p>“Oh,” Gellert said softly. “He probably is beating himself up over this. I-I didn’t realize.  I’ve really cocked things up, haven’t I?”</p><p>“You did, but you can make it right.  Go to him,” Bianca instructed. “And don’t take advantage of him if he says he’ll do whatever you want.  Albus is very vulnerable right now.”</p><p>“I won’t,” Gellert vowed.  “Anything else?”</p><p>“If you want my advice, I’d say try to savor where you are.  Even if you’re not advancing, you still get to share intimate moments.”  Bianca gave him a knowing look.  “Enjoy them.”</p><p>Gellert nodded.  “I will.  Bianca, thanks a million. I owe you one.” He kissed her cheek before heading off to class, vowing to speak with Albus in private as soon as the opportunity presented itself.</p><p>.~.</p><p>Unfortunately, that didn’t happen until bedtime.  Gellert headed to their bedroom to find Albus already inside and dressed in his crimson and gold pajamas.</p><p>“Hi,” Gellert said softly.</p><p>“Hi.” Albus looked at Gellert and motioned him forward.  Albus patted the blanket next to him and Gellert climbed onto the bed next to him.  The tension between them was noticeable to Gellert.  Albus crossed his arms and stared unflinchingly at his bondmate.  “Well?  Do you have anything to say to me?”</p><p>Gellert took a deep breath, knowing he had to get this right.  “I’m sorry for pushing.  I shouldn’t have done that.  It wasn’t fair of me to put that pressure on you.  Albus, we can wait as long as you need.  Trust me.  I might not like it, but I love you more.  Waiting until you’re completely comfortable is more important than fulfilling one of my many fantasies revolving around going further with you.”</p><p>Albus held Gellert’s gaze.  “I’m glad you realized it was unfair.  Are you going to keep bringing it up?”</p><p>“No,” said Gellert.  “You know how I feel about it.  I know you’ll tell me when you’re ready.  I respect your decision and I won’t try to guilt you into moving forward.  You deserve that.”</p><p>“I appreciate you clearing that up.”  Albus nodded at him.  “I was just scared that you thought that sex was the most important part of our relationship when there are so many different aspects.”</p><p>“I know.  I’m afraid I lost sight of it,” Gellert said with a sigh.  “It just feels like something is hardwired in me to want to move forward as fast as possible.  But I can suppress it.”</p><p> “You have a point about the undressing in front of each other thing,” Albus relented. “It is kind of silly when we share a room. But I still need more time.”</p><p>“That’s fine,” Gellert agreed. “Take all the time you need.”</p><p>“It won’t be forever,” Albus promised. “I want to see what you’re hiding under those robes just as much as you want to see me.  But I want it to really mean something.”  Albus reached for Gellert’s hand and linked their pinkies together so Gellert would know he was forgiven.</p><p>“I know you do. I’m sorry I wasn’t taking your needs into consideration,” said Gellert. “I was so wrapped up in what I wanted, I didn’t see the real reason why you said no.  Your feelings are completely valid and I won’t ignore them.”</p><p>“I see.”  Albus raised an eyebrow.  “Did you come to this conclusion on your own?”</p><p>Gellert gave him a sheepish grin. “I talked with Bianca about it and she set me straight.”</p><p>“Then I owe her a debt of gratitude,” said Albus. “I hope Adalia comes to visit her soon.”</p><p>“Me too.” Gellert looked thoughtful. “Hey, did you ever tell Adalia anything about our sex life?”</p><p>Albus frowned. “Of course not! What gave you that idea?”</p><p>“Heh.”  Gellert laughed nervously. “Just curious.”</p><p>Albus chewed on his lower lip.  He wasn’t sure if he should bring this up, but the not knowing was weighing on him.  “Can I ask you something, Gell?”</p><p>“Of course.”</p><p>“Why did you call Bianca ‘darling’ at breakfast?”</p><p>Gellert shrugged. “I don’t know.  As usual, I was trying to make our relationship seem convincing, along with messing up her hair and having her leave lipstick on my cheek.”</p><p>“I thought that ‘darling’ was our word.” Albus caught his bondmate’s eyes. “That really hurt to hear you say it in regards to her.”</p><p>“Ah.” Gellert nodded. “That offends you?”</p><p>“I guess it does. Not that I think you’re interested in her or anything. I just didn’t know if you were saying it to get back at me for our fight.” Albus looked away. </p><p>“Albus, look at me.” Gellert’s voice was warm, tender.  He gently turned Albus’ head back towards him.  “I would<em> never</em> use one of our endearments to get back at you. It wasn’t intentional.”</p><p>“I didn’t really think you would, I just needed to hear it.” //I love you, Gell.  Thank you for admitting your mistake.//</p><p>//I love you too, liebling, and I never want to hurt you.// </p><p>Albus soundly kissed Gellert which turned into a full snogging session.</p><p>“Are we good, darling?” Gellert asked after they pulled away.</p><p>“We’re good.  So good,” Albus assured him as he went for another kiss.  </p><p>That night Gellert held Albus safe and sound in his arms, thankful that their relationship had returned to its usual harmonious state.</p><p>.~.</p><p>The following evening, Albus and Gellert held another meeting for their group of students that were attracted to the same sex.  They’d reserved the kiva in the library again and Madam Thomas was keeping guard so they wouldn’t be caught.  Albus had lit the cauldron in the very center of the room for ambiance and it featured flickering flames of all colors.</p><p>“Welcome to our second meeting.” Albus looked around at all the faces.  He was sitting next to Gellert.  Anna and Selene sat next to each other, as did Arcturus and Myrddin. Bianca sat on the opposite side of Gellert.  Albus imagined she was missing Adalia right now. </p><p>Albus beamed at them.  “I’m so thrilled that our first was such a success.  It felt good to be part of a group of people who have shared my experience.”</p><p>“Hear hear.” Gellert clapped and the others soon joined him.</p><p>Arcturus cleared his throat.  “We owe you a great debt, Albus, for bringing us together.  For Myrddin and I, well, let’s just say it’s been a magical week.”  He leaned over to kiss Myrddin’s cheek, who blushed.</p><p>“Yes, thank you, Albus."</p><p>//What am I, chopped liver?  I helped.// Gellert whined.</p><p>//Oh hush, you.//</p><p>"So, what’s on the agenda for tonight?”  Myrddin prompted. </p><p> Albus nodded at him.  “As always, I’m on the lookout for more members.  I’m keeping my eye on Priyesh Patil. He expressed real sympathy for Leonard’s cause.  It’s possible he may be like us. I think we should take extra stock of those who voice sympathy in regards to Leonard’s trial.”</p><p>“Good idea,” Myrddin agreed.  “Although some might just be sympathetic.”</p><p>“True,” Albus allowed.  “Does anyone have something they’d like to share?  As much as I like to lead, I don’t want to be the only one talking.”</p><p>“Selene’s got something,” Anna piped up.</p><p>“Oh?”</p><p>“I have someone who might want to join,” said Selene with a conspiratorial grin.</p><p>Albus looked intrigued.  “Who?”</p><p>“Nicolette Flamel, our exchange student from Beauxbatons, who will be staying until the end of term. We had an interesting conversation the other day. She told me that she feels like a boy inside and that she has no preference in the gender of any would-be romantic partners. She’s told a few of her French friends who are supportive, but after the spare Beauxbatons students go home, she said she would have no one to confide in.”  Selene looked closely at Albus. “What do you think, Albus? Should we allow her in?”</p><p>Albus cocked his head. “Feeling like one is supposed to be one gender but being physically born looking like the other? I didn’t even know that was possible. How interesting! The human experience is truly unique, isn’t it? Such diversity, such-”</p><p>Gellert interrupted his bondmate.  “Albus, this isn’t debate class.  I know this seems fascinating but Nicolette is a real person with real struggles.” </p><p>Bianca quickly added, “You’re pulling an Adalia right now.”</p><p>Albus blushed. “Right. Sorry. I’ve just never heard of such a thing before. Is there anyone here who feels that way about themselves?”</p><p>Everyone shook their heads no.</p><p>“Nicolette may not be exactly like us but I definitely think she can join our meetings.” Albus smiled at Gellert. “The more the merrier, wouldn’t you say? I may not completely understand this phenomenon, but I’d love to learn more about it from Nicolette if she decides to attend. I personally do not wish to exclude Nicolette even if her experience is a little bit different than my own.  I believe she deserves to have a safe space to be loved and appreciated, the same as all of us.”</p><p>“This is why I love you,” said Gellert, leaning over to kiss Albus, who eagerly responded.</p><p>“Oi, save it for after the meeting, you two,” said Arcturus, who not-so-subtly caressing Myrddin’s thigh.</p><p>“Where was I?” Albus chuckled after he pulled away. “Oh yes. Nicolette.  I think she should be allowed to join, but this is a democracy, not a dictatorship. All in favor of allowing Nicolette Flamel to join, raise your hand.”</p><p>Albus was warmed to the core to see every single hand in the room raised. “Very well. Selene, you may extend the invitation to Nicolette. Now, are there any new orders of business?”</p><p>“I made a card for Leonard,” said Myrddin, holding up a large piece of parchment that had been under his chair. “I was hoping you could give it to him during the trial.  I wanted all of us to sign it, for him to know that we are still his friends and we care about what happens to him.”</p><p>“That’s a lovely gesture.  I’d be glad to slip it to him,” Albus promised as Myrddin passed the card to Gellert to sign. “Anything else that’s pressing?”</p><p>“I think Gryffindor’s going to win the House Cup this year,” said Arcturus.</p><p>“No way, love.  Ravenclaw’s seeker is head and shoulders above McClaggen,” Myrddin insisted.  “Did you see her perform the Wronski Feint during the last match?  There’s no way Ravenclaw will lose.”</p><p>Albus smiled as the group partook in a spirited discussion about Quidditch, just like his other friends had the previous morning.  It seemed that, though they had somewhat different life experiences, his two groups of friends weren’t that different after all.</p><p>.~.</p><p>
  <em>The next day</em>
</p><p>Gellert wouldn’t stop pestering Albus through the bond about going to see the headmaster.  It was getting rather annoying, which was surely Gellert’s intention, but it worked. Albus decided to stop putting it off and visit Headmaster Black to air his grievances about Professor Black.  He sent a message to the headmaster, asking for an audience.  He was granted one at lunchtime.</p><p>As Albus headed up the spiral stone staircase up to the headmaster’s office, he felt his palms grow sweaty. <em>Relax. You’re not the one who is in the wrong.</em></p><p>//I’m right here, Albie.// </p><p>Albus smiled to himself.  Having Gellert in his head, constantly reassuring and encouraging him had given him a peace Albus hadn’t realized was possible to find.  Gellert would always be there for him. That constant would always remain as long as they were together.</p><p>//I know.  Thanks, Gell. I’ll be alright.//</p><p>The staircase ground to a stop as the stone slid into place, admitting Albus into the headmaster’s office.</p><p>Black looked up at once and set down his quill.  His bald head was on display as he’d removed his signature black turban which was sitting on his desk.  Albus was filled with warmth that Black trusted him enough to see him like this.  “Yes, Albus?  I got your message that said it was urgent.  What can I do for you?”</p><p>“Thank you for seeing me so soon.  I know you have a busy schedule but I need to tell you something,” Albus said in a rush.</p><p>“Have a seat.” Black gestured towards the chair across from his desk and absentmindedly stroked his beard. “What’s on your mind?”</p><p>Albus’ brow furrowed a bit.  How to begin?  “Um, well… here it goes.  Professor Black threatened me during the last Dueling Club. He said that if I ever challenge him again in front of his students, he’d make my life a living hell.”</p><p>Headmaster Black’s expression darkened.  Albus noticed a vein popping out on his forehead. “That’s damn well unacceptable behavior from a teacher.  Thank you for telling me this. I know it probably wasn’t easy.  You know you can always come to me, Albus, with anything.”</p><p>“Thank you, sir.” Albus swallowed. “I’m not asking for you to punish him. Since he’s a Ministry employee, I don’t think you have the power to do so. I just thought you should know.”</p><p>“I’m very disappointed to hear about this,” said Black with a sigh as he rubbed his temples. “But I’m not surprised. He’s always fallen short of my expectations.  Orion has always been a bit of a loose cannon.  He had a rather troubled childhood.  There’s a lot of responsibility involved with becoming the heir to the noble house of Black, not that he ever wanted it.  He blames me for that, a bit unfairly I think.”</p><p>Albus sighed.  “I know that he’s your son and I don’t want to make any baseless accusations, but I have the feeling that he loathes me.”</p><p>“He always was the jealous type,” said Black.  He leaned forward and conspiratorially whispered, “and we both know how gifted you are.  I imagine he feels threatened.”</p><p>“I don’t think that’s just it,” said Albus. “I have a feeling it’s personal. The only thing is, I don’t know him at all but he’s hated me from day one.”</p><p>“I don’t know why that would be,” said Black. </p><p>Albus frowned, not sure if he was overstepping a boundary but deciding to ask anyway.  “Sir, pardon me for asking, but why are you two estranged?”</p><p>The Headmaster pursed his lips. “It’s complicated.  Let’s just say we disagree on the way the world should be.  It was enough to drive us apart.  He wants nothing to do with me now nor does he wish to be the heir to the house of Black.  It will have to go to one of my nephews now.  It’s a pity, all that time I spent training him for it, wasted.  I did love him very much, even if I didn’t express it perhaps in the way he wanted.”</p><p>“I’m sorry to hear that.”  Albus gave a bittersweet smile.  “I know how important the love of a father can be.”</p><p>Black placed a comforting hand on Albus’ shoulder. “You should not have to endure such unjust treatment from him.  There’s nothing legally I can do to my son, but I’ll have Professor Merrythought take over your Dueling Club sessions so you can still attend without fear of being harassed.  My son will have to teach the younger students.”</p><p>“Thank you, sir. I really appreciate that.” Albus smiled.</p><p>Black’s voice grew low.  “As for my son, one way or another he will pay for what he’s done to you.”</p><p>Albus nodded, doubting Black would be able to carry out that promise but he appreciated the sentiment all the same. “Well, goodnight, sir.”  He felt the weight of Black’s stare on his back as he descended the staircase.</p><p>.~.</p><p>When Albus returned to Gargoyle corridor, Gellert was waiting for him.  Thankfully, the coast was clear.  They immediately fell into step.</p><p>“How’d it go?”</p><p>Albus grinned.  “Not bad.  Black was quite upset when he heard the truth although he didn’t seem very surprised.  The headmaster is going to have Merrythought teach our Dueling Club so I can attend without fear of being harassed.”</p><p>“That’s fantastic!”  Gellert hugged his bondmate.  “It wasn’t going to be any fun without you.  Is Professor Black going to be punished?”</p><p>“There’s not really anything the headmaster can do,” said Albus.  “It’s disappointing.  I think any adult should be held responsible for their actions, especially if they hurt someone.  But I don’t want to write the Ministry, so I’ll just try to stay out of his way as much as possible.”</p><p>“If you think that’s best,” said Gellert. </p><p>“You know, Black told me a bit about his son growing up.  I almost felt sorry for him.  Apparently he had a troubled childhood.” </p><p>Gellert faltered for just a moment before grabbing onto Albus and steadying himself.   </p><p>“You alright, Gell?”</p><p>“Of course.”  Gellert gave him a winning smile.  “Let’s not dwell on him, not since you’ve spoken with the headmaster.  Now, let me show you how much my shapeshifting has improved since I spoke with Nicolette…”</p><p>Albus happily listened to Gellert ramble about his ability, relieved to put the whole business behind him.</p><p>.~.</p><p>
  <em>One week later</em>
</p><p>For Albus, the week had flown by.  His classes were going smoothly as was his relationship with Gellert.  Merrythought was back at teaching Dueling Club and Albus’ experience had greatly improved.  Gellert had demonstrated his ability to shapeshift during their duel and had managed to catch Albus off-guard when he morphed into Professor Black.  To Albus’ dismay, Gellert was able to disarm him while his classmates snickered.  Although he hated losing, Albus was very impressed with Gellert’s ability and thoroughly snogged him in their bedroom to prove it.  This of course led to them rubbing off on each other and Gellert teased Albus for admitting he had the most powerful orgasms just after they dueled. </p><p>“I can’t believe it’s your sixteenth birthday tomorrow,” Albus commented as he performed a quick Scourgify over them.  He wrapped himself around Gellert, who sighed with happiness.   </p><p>“It will be my first birthday spent with you, Albie.  I know it will be the best one I’ve ever had.”</p><p>Albus had plans for them to celebrate Gellert’s birthday that evening that involved using the prefects’ bathroom.  It was a compromise to the issue of nakedness that kept coming up between them and he couldn’t wait to see the look on his bondmate when he suggested that they skinny dip.</p><p>“My birthday is a grand event to be sure,” Gellert agreed.  “But tomorrow morning you’ve got something even more important happening.”</p><p>“I don’t know if Pierre’s trial is more important than your birthday,” said Albus. “I suppose it is when it comes to the historical significance of people like you and me.”</p><p>“Nervous?”</p><p>“Hmm.”  Albus considered it.  “Not really.  Not for me. I suppose I am nervous about Leonard. Even if it is proved that Pierre lied, I’m not sure if it will be enough to get Leonard released from prison.”</p><p>“Remember what you promised me.” Gellert turned around and faced his bondmate.  He ran his fingers through Albus’ auburn locks.</p><p>“I’ll not have an emotional reaction if Leonard isn’t released and give myself away. I know, I remember,” said Albus. “But Gell, if he isn’t released, I’ll be distraught.”</p><p>“I know. But you need to live to fight another day, so to speak.”</p><p>Albus’ eyes grew haunted. “You’re right. I just hope Pierre doesn’t break Leonard’s heart again by continuing to claim that he was under a love spell.  If you did that to me, I can only imagine how devastating it would feel.”</p><p>“Will you get to cross-examine Pierre?”</p><p>“I doubt it,” said Albus. “That falls to the lawyer.”</p><p>“But Gamp gave you permission to do so.  It said so in his letter.”</p><p>“Yes,” Albus admitted. “But if it comes down to me, things will be going terribly for Leonard.”</p><p>“Albus, you did the research,” Gellert reminded him. “You know what questions to ask to encourage Pierre to change his story.”</p><p>“Hopefully it won’t come to that. I’m sure the Longbottoms picked a competent lawyer.”</p><p>Gellert snuggled up to Albus once again. “I know this might sound selfish, but I’m glad it’s anyone other than you that is on trial for being... like us.”</p><p>“You don’t want to lose me, it’s understandable. We all have thoughts we’re not proud of.”  Albus yawned.  “Sorry.”</p><p>“Time to sleep, darling.” Gellert kissed Albus’ forehead. “Just know if you are called to question Pierre, I have every confidence in you.”</p><p>“Thanks, Gell. I appreciate that.” Albus repositioned himself so he felt more comfortable in the warm cocoon of Gellert’s arms. “Goodnight, love. Don’t forget to take the headache potion I got from Madam Dilys tomorrow morning when you wake up. I’d rather not experience debilitating headaches while we’re separated.  And no using the bond until I return to school.”</p><p>“I won’t forget,” Gellert promised before giving Albus a chaste kiss.  “Goodnight, liebling.”</p><p>Albus stared at the trace of moonlight illuminating the wall as he waited for sleep to claim him, praying that no matter what happened tomorrow he would do his absolute best.</p><p>.~.</p><p>End Chapter 49<br/><br/></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A/N:  A big shoutout to Litsetaure for all her help and encouragement as well as her friendship and for helping me stay sane during these trying times. </p><p>As always, kudos and comments make my day!  I reached my goal of over 1,000 hits.  Thanks so much!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Gellert's Birthday/ Trial Revisited</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Gellert celebrates his birthday at Hogwarts while Albus attends Leonard's trial and cross-examines Pierre.    After the trial, Albus returns and celebrates with Gellert with a rendezvous in the prefect's bathroom.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A/N: I’m coming up on 300,000 words for the entire series!  And I’m still nowhere near being done.  I should reach my goal next time I post.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Disclaimer:  JKR owns it.</p><p>.~.</p><p>Chapter 50: Gellert's Birthday / Trial Revisited</p><p>.~.</p><p>As soon as Gellert woke up, he remembered what day it was.<em>  I'm sixteen today.</em>  Gellert automatically reached for Albus but the spot next to him was empty.  He noted a piece of parchment glowing on the table.  Gellert picked it up and was instantly warmed by the message.</p><p>
  <em>Dear Gellert,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>When you read this, I’m already on my way to the Ministry.  I hope you’ll remember to take the potion that Madam Dilys whipped up for us so we won’t experience headaches while we’re so far apart.  Wish me luck today with helping Leonard.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>I hope you have a happy birthday!  I can’t wait to celebrate with you when I return.  I’ve got something special planned.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Yours always,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Albus</em>
</p><p>
  <em>P.S.  I love you, darling.  Now and forever.</em>
</p><p>His heart swelling with love, Gellert immediately did what Albus asked for and reached for the vial sitting on the end table.  He uncorked the vial and swallowed the potion, which tasted revolting.  It was rotten luck the trial had fallen on his birthday, but it couldn’t be helped.  <em>I'll see Albus tonight.  It's fine.</em> </p><p>After storing the letter in their locked closet, Gellert headed down to breakfast, hoping to get the taste of the potion out of his mouth with a glass of pumpkin juice.</p><p>To his surprise, Bianca and Vinda were waiting for him just outside the Great Hall.</p><p>“Happy Birthday, Gellert!”  Bianca ambushed her unsuspecting ‘boyfriend’ with a hug.  </p><p>“Oof!”  Gellert gladly returned the hug.  “How’d you know it was my birthday?”  He pulled away, questions dancing in his eyes.</p><p>Bianca grinned.  “Albus told me.”</p><p>Gellert rolled his eyes.  “Of course he did.  I asked him not to, I didn’t want any fuss.”</p><p>“You did want a fuss, you just didn’t know how to ask for it.”  Vinda smiled innocently up at him.  “Morning, Gellert.  Happy sixteenth.”</p><p>“Morning.”  Gellert ruffled Vinda’s dark curls.    </p><p>“It’s a shame you’re not seventeen, eh?”  Vinda winked at him, before lowering her voice.  “Then you could fuck Albus to your heart’s content. ”</p><p>“Hey, watch your mouth,” Gellert glared at her.  “I keep telling you, you can’t say such vulgar things out loud.  <em>Especially</em> about Albus.”</p><p>“Make me,” Vinda said in a sing-song voice.</p><p>Gellert took another look at Vinda, noting that something was off.   “Wait, something is different about you today.”</p><p>“Oh?”  Vinda grinned as Gellert’s eyes narrowed.</p><p>Gellert glanced over at Bianca.  “Is she wearing makeup?”</p><p>“Just a little rouge on her cheeks and gloss on her lips,” said Bianca. </p><p>“But she’s so young.”  Gellert pursed his lips. </p><p>“Don’t go all overbearing and disapproving father on me.  I’ve already got one of those.”  Vinda held up her hands for Gellert to inspect.</p><p>Gellert kept his expression neutral.  “What’s on your nails?”</p><p>“What does it look like?  We painted them black and charmed them with glitter,” said Vinda. </p><p>“They look lovely,” Gellert agreed although he thought the sparkling was a bit much.  <em>Albus wouldn’t think so.</em>  Gellert almost tried to contact him through the bond but remembered at the last second that was off-limits due to the distance between them.   “That should make you think twice about biting them.”</p><p>“Yeah, it’s helped,” Vinda admitted.  “I haven’t bitten them since the day that Bianca helped me paint them.”</p><p>Bianca gave Gellert a sly wink over Vinda’s head and suddenly he understood.</p><p>“Thank you,” he mouthed to Bianca over Vinda’s head.</p><p>“Shall we?”  Bianca linked arms with Gellert and they entered the Great Hall with Vinda trailing behind them.</p><p>The three Slytherins found a spot at their table.  Gellert quickly poured that coveted glass of pumpkin juice, which washed away the taste of the bitter potion. </p><p>“Bianca, this letter came for you.”  Tilly handed Bianca an envelope, tentatively smiling at her.</p><p>“Thanks.”  Bianca nodded and smiled at her friend before she broke the seal.  "Do you want to meet in the library during our free period today?"</p><p>"I'd like that," Tilly replied.</p><p>Gellert was glad it looked like they’d made up.  It appeared his talk with Tilly had worked.  "Who's the letter from?"</p><p>“Ooh, it’s from Adalia!”  Bianca squealed after she’d scanned the letter.  “She’s coming here tomorrow to visit.  It’s just our luck there’s a Hogsmeade trip this weekend.  Gellert, we can have a double date with her and Albus!”</p><p>“That sounds lovely, dear.  I know how much you’ve missed your friend.  I’m sure she’s missed you too.”  Gellert congratulated himself on another job well done.  It seemed that Owlbus had successfully delivered his letter to Adalia and she’d taken his words to visit them to heart. </p><p>Gellert just started to fill his plate when Headmaster Black stood up to make an announcement.  “Professors, it’s time for our monthly staff meeting.  Professor Black, you will stay with the students while-”</p><p>“Pardon me, Headmaster,” said Professor Zartoza.  “But I would be glad to stay with the students this morning.  There’s something I need to do here.”</p><p>Orion Black looked hopefully at Zartoza, and then back to his father. </p><p>Headmaster Black frowned but he relented.  “Very well, Zartoza, you may stay.  Teachers, follow me.”</p><p>Gellert watched as the teachers filed out of the Great Hall, wondering why Zartoza had offered to take young Black’s place.  It turned out, he didn’t have long to find out. </p><p>Professor Zartoza stood up and clapped hands.  “Front and center!  Line up, you lot.  Quickly, quickly.”  Students from all four houses started heading toward the front of the room.    </p><p>Gellert took a bite of his pastry as he watched the members of the Hogwarts choir get into position.  “Are we having a performance this morning?”</p><p>“Looks like it.”  Bianca gave him an innocent look that, from Gellert’s experience, couldn’t mean anything good.</p><p>Professor Zartoza pointed directly at Gellert.  “Mr. Grindelwald, please stand up.”</p><p>Bewildered, Gellert did so.  “Sir, what’s going on?”</p><p>Professor Zartoza beamed at the crowd before he raised his arms and began to conduct the choir.</p><p>It took Gellert only a few seconds to answer the tune - Happy Birthday. </p><p>
  <em>Oh no.</em>
</p><p>“Everyone, join in!”  Zartoza directed after the choir sung the first line.</p><p>“Happy Birthday to you,” the entire hall sang.  “Happy birthday dear Gellert, happy birthday to you.”</p><p>The hall erupted into cheers and catcalls while Gellert flushed all the way to his ears. </p><p>“How old are you today, Mr. Grindelwald?” Professor Zartoza asked.</p><p>“I’m sixteen,” Gellert informed him. </p><p>“Sweet sixteen,” Zartoza smiled.  “How lovely.  Oh, to be young and feel love’s keen sting.”  Zartoza’s expression turned wistful.  “Enjoy your sixteenth year, Mr. Grindelwald.  It all goes by so fast.”</p><p>“Thank you, sir.  I will,” said Gellert.  He sat back down as the choir filed back to their seats. </p><p>“Gellert, you should’ve told us it was your birthday.”  Tilly Travers smiled at him but the flirtatious leer was gone.</p><p>“Yeah, we could’ve gotten you a present,” said Hattie Slughorn.</p><p>Gellert cleared his throat and shook his head.  “I didn’t want a big fuss.  It’s just another day.”</p><p>“Oh I beg to differ,” said Bianca, smiling warmly at Gellert.  “It’s the day that, sixteen years ago, my boyfriend was brought into the world, and that’s worth celebrating.”</p><p>“That’s sweet of you, dear.”  Gellert kissed Bianca’s cheek and scooted closer to her.   “How’d the choir know it was my birthday?  It’s not like I advertised it.”</p><p>Vinda produced a piece of paper from his pocket, unfolded it, and placed in on the table.  “Maybe not, but Albus sure did.  He distributed these flyers all over the school yesterday evening.”  </p><p>
  <em>Students, please recognize that Jan 13 is Gellert Grindelwald’s birthday. Please be sure to sing ‘Happy Birthday’ to him at breakfast. Make sure he’s reminded throughout the day that it is his birthday.  Many thanks,</em>
</p><p>
  <em> -Your Head Boy</em>
</p><p>“Ugh, I’m<em> so</em> going to get Albus when he gets back,” Gellert griped as he grabbed the paper, crumpled it, and threw it across the room.  “I told him I didn’t want anything big.”</p><p>“Don’t lie, you loved it,” Vinda said calmly as she filed her perfectly manicured nails at the table with her wand. </p><p>“Loved it?  It was downright embarrassing.”  Gellert scowled at her.  “Besides, nobody asked you.”</p><p>Vinda sweetly blew him a kiss.  “Keep telling yourself that. Denial doesn’t look good on you, Gellert.  It mars your features.”</p><p>However, as much as Gellert hated to admit it, Vinda was right. He'd loved every second of it and was looking forward to more to come.</p><p>.~.</p><p>
  <em>Meanwhile </em>
</p><p>Albus had used Headmaster Black’s fireplace to enter the Ministry of Magic.  As it was a rather cold day, Albus wore the violet velvet scarf that Gellert had given him as a Christmas present.  He also sported Gellert’s golden heart necklace but kept it carefully tucked under his buttoned shirt.  His report on Leonard’s trial sat snuggly in his left pocket.  This time he knew exactly where he was going and had no interest in gawking at his opulent surroundings.  He took the lift down to Courtroom 2, which was filled with members of the Wizengamot all wearing their plum-colored robes. </p><p>Albus spotted Mr. Carrow in the crowd, the man he’d met at Gringotts who’d personally donated enough gold to keep the Dumbledores afloat.  Carrow waved him over and introduced to Leonard Longbottom’s lawyer, Ernest MacMillan.  To Albus, MacMillan seemed to be quite pompous and overconfident.  He hoped for Leonard’s sake that the man was up for the job. </p><p>Then Albus recognized Chief Warlock Ulysses Gamp all dressed in black standing amidst the sea of purple and quickly approached him.  Albus hid a smile, finding it difficult to take Gamp seriously as he was wearing a white wig under his boxy shaped hat. “Good day, sir.”  He reached into his pocket and held out his perfectly written scroll, the culmination of months of research with Elphias and Priyesh’s help.</p><p>“Dumbledore.” Gamp nodded at him.  “What’s this?”</p><p>“It’s my report,” Albus quickly reminded him.  “You know, concerning Mr. Longbottom’s trial and appeal.  I’ve been working on it for months.  It needs your signature before I can turn it in.”</p><p>“Ah.  Yes.”  Gamp pulled out his wand and magically applied his signature.  “There.”</p><p>Albus frowned.  “Don’t you want to read it first?”</p><p>“I’m sure your research was quite thorough.  Thank you, Dumbledore.”  Gamp waved Albus away. </p><p>Feeling slighted, Albus slipped into one of the empty seats.  How old would he need to be before adults would start to take him seriously?  No matter - he’d just have to work even harder to prove himself.  Perhaps it would help when he graduated with all Outstandings on his N.E.W.T.s.</p><p>Albus leaned over to his neighbor and asked as to the day’s schedule.  A few minutes later, a schedule was passed to him.  Albus slid his finger down the parchment, looking for Longbottom vs. Rosier.  To his disappointment, the trial was the last one scheduled, after the break for lunch.  Albus could be spending all this time with Gellert on his birthday but nooo, he was stuck here instead. </p><p>Albus' eyes glazed over as he sat through case after case, wishing that he could contact Gellert over the bond but knowing it wasn’t an option.  He doodled on his paper, writing notes for his next Transfiguration article along with many combinations of GG+AD=&lt;3 and Mr. Albus D. Grindelwald in different fonts.  After a quick lunch break, the drudgery began again.  Albus took this time to daydream about the day that he could finally marry Gellert publicly.  He considered what he would wear, his vows, what kind of rings they would choose, as well as a rather vital detail - the kind of desserts they would have at the reception. </p><p>Yet again Albus checked his pocket watch.  The face read 6 o’clock.  He inwardly groaned.  It looked like he would miss dinner - and on Gellert’s birthday too.  For the millionth time, he wished he could contact Gellert through their bond.  Not having it available made Albus realize how much he missed it, relied on it even. </p><p>Finally, Albus had hope that this boring day at the Ministry would end.  Mr. and Mrs. Longbottom were escorted into the courtroom and shown to their seats.  Pierre Rosier was brought out minutes later.  He was accompanied by his father, Evan Rosier, who was sporting the famous pureblood ‘holier-than-thou’ sneer.  Albus was gratified to see Pierre nervously twitching when he took the witness stand<em>.  He should be nervous.  He lied about the love spell.</em></p><p>To Albus’ surprise, Leonard was brought directly from Azkaban to attend.  Dressed in his dirty gray and black striped prison uniform and hands still chained together, Leonard was kept in a cage, one with spikes pointed at his head.  This kind of treatment of prisoners was appalling to Albus, but he knew it was standard procedure.</p><p>Gamp had taken his leave of them an hour before to attend a Quidditch match and the acting Chief Warlock was someone Albus didn’t know.  He wasn’t sure if that was a good thing or not.</p><p>Mr. MacMillan approached the bench and began his barrage of questions, mostly about the supposed love spell.  Try as he might, MacMillan couldn’t make Pierre crack.  Albus assumed he’d been trained by his father on exactly how to answer.</p><p>“No further questions.”  His shoulders slumped, MacMillan returned to his seat.</p><p>Albus’ heart pounded as he watched Mr. and Mrs. Longbottom’s faces fall.  MacMillan had failed to prove that Leonard was innocent.  The only thing standing in between Leonard and prison was Albus.  He reminded himself that Gellert had Seen him defending Leonard during the trial.  Perhaps it was meant to happen this way.</p><p>He gathered his courage, stood up, and cleared his throat.  “Excuse me, sir.  May I approach?”</p><p>The acting chief warlock frowned.  “Who are you?”</p><p>Albus bravely stepped forward.  “I’m the Youth Representative to the Wizengamot from Hogwarts.  I’m here representing my client, Leonard Longbottom, with Ulysses Gamp’s permission.”<br/><br/>The chief warlock sounded slightly irritated.  “State your full name, please.”<br/><br/><em>Here we go</em>. “Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore.”<br/><br/>The chief warlock glared at him.  “Think you’re being funny, do you?”<br/><br/>“No, sir.”  Albus blushed.  “That’s really my full name.”<br/><br/>Mr. Carrow scooted down a few seats, leaned over, and whispered in the chief warlock’s ear, who couldn’t suppress an eye-roll.  “Very well. Mr. Dumbledore, you may proceed.  Quickly.”<br/><br/>“Thank you.”  Albus nodded at him before turning his attention to Pierre.  “Mr. Rosier, you claimed that Mr. Longbottom placed you under a love spell during the time that you both were discovered… in flagrante delicto.   Is that correct?”</p><p>Pierre’s left eye slightly twitched.  “Oui.”</p><p>“Why do you believe that you were under the influence of a love spell?”  Albus asked.</p><p>“My action serves as proof.  I wouldn’t have been a willing participant otherwise.”</p><p>“Do you remember watching Leonard putting a love spell on you?”</p><p>“Non.  He must’ve obliviated me.”</p><p><em>Damn,</em> Albus thought.   If Pierre claimed to be obliviated, much of his original plan wouldn’t work.  <em>So much for researching love spells.</em></p><p>Albus paused to think.  The only thing he had left was to play to Pierre’s emotions.  If that didn’t produce results, he had no other plan.  Perhaps Leonard’s unexpected presence could work to his advantage.  <em>Fuck it, I have to try.</em></p><p>Albus took a step closer to Pierre.  “You and Mr. Longbottom were friends before this offense happened, correct?”</p><p>“Oui.”</p><p>“And you spent time together?”</p><p>“Oui?”</p><p>“Doing what, exactly?” Albus pressed.</p><p>“Normal things.  Quidditch.  Homework.” Pierre frowned.  “Why does this matter?”</p><p>“When you were friends, did you trust Mr. Longbottom?”</p><p>“I suppose I did.  But that trust was obviously misplaced, as he forced a love spell on me.”</p><p>Albus prayed that Leonard wouldn’t be averse to him sharing a personal detail, but he felt he had no choice.  “Mr. Rosier, are you aware that I visited Mr. Longbottom in Azkaban on the day he tried to hang himself?”</p><p>“Objection!”  Pierre’s lawyer squawked. </p><p>“Overruled.”  The chief warlock sighed.  “Mr. Dumbledore, continue, but please get to the point.”</p><p>“Yes, sir.  Mr. Rosier, are you aware that Mr. Longbottom tried to commit suicide?”</p><p>“No.”  Pierre looked visibly rattled.</p><p>“When I last visited Mr. Longbottom, he told me he bears you no ill will.  He swore to me that he didn’t place a love spell on you.”  Albus gestured toward Leonard before returning his gaze to Pierre, who was purposely not looking at his ex-lover. </p><p>“One of you is obviously lying.  If Mr. Longbottom is lying, then you were assaulted by your former friend.   He’d kept you in an altered state of mind for at least a month and he forced you into sexual situations that you didn’t consent to.   But if <em>you </em>are lying, then that means you slept with him of your own volition.  I know that’s not something either of you wanted to be public knowledge, but nonetheless, it is.”</p><p>“Mr. Dumbledore, the point.”  The chief warlock looked exasperated.</p><p>“I’m getting there, sir.”  Albus caught Pierre’s eye and held his gaze.  He reached into Pierre’s mind.  There it was - Pierre was conflicted with a duty to his pureblood family, but he still had strong feelings for Leonard.  It was tearing him up inside to be the one to condemn his ex-lover.</p><p>“Now, Mr. Rosier, can you tell me in front of all these witnesses that Leonard forced you into sexual congress?  That the boy that you called your friend would commit such a crime?  The boy who told me that he doesn’t blame you for taking the deal and says he still loves you?”</p><p>“Objection!”</p><p>“Overruled.”  The chief warlock motioned for Albus to continue.</p><p>Albus’ voice grew louder.  “Can you really say that you want him to spend the next months in Azkaban in close proximity to Dementors that have made him relive his worst moments over and over again?  He told me that he keeps seeing you reject him, reject what love you shared in court last time in front of all those witnesses.  He’s in hell.  You have the opportunity to end his suffering, Pierre.  <em>Look</em> at him!”</p><p>Pierre automatically looked over at Leonard for the first time.  Albus took this as an inner victory.  Every once in awhile, Albus accidentally-on-purpose ‘pushed’ his will on someone, compelling them to do what he asked.  He wasn’t sure how he did it, but it had apparently worked on Pierre.</p><p>“I’ll ask again.  As you know, however you answer will not have any legal consequences for you.  Albus asked sharply, “Did Leonard Longbottom really put you under a love spell?”</p><p>Pierre glanced over at his father then to Leonard and back to Albus.   “Non,” he whispered. “He did not.”</p><p>“Louder,” Albus insisted.</p><p>“No,” Pierre raised his voice so that all could hear.  “There was no love spell.”</p><p>A gasp went up through the courtroom.  Pierre’s father looked furious and one step away from casting an AK.  Pierre’s mother stood up and fainted dead away.  Mr. Rosier caught his wife before she hit the ground and carried her out of the room.</p><p>Albus looked triumphantly at the chief warlock and the members of the Wizengamot, giving them a slight bow.  “I rest my case.”</p><p>The adrenaline in Albus’ veins slowly lessened as the judges conferred.  He’d done it.  He’d gotten Pierre to crack and contradict the lie he’d originally told.  <em>Now to see my cleverness made a difference.</em></p><p>The chief warlock addressed the court.  “Mr. Longbottom, due to this recent development, you are absolved of the charges of rape and perjury.”</p><p>Leonard sighed with relief.</p><p>“However, the charge of sodomy remains.  We’ve decided to give you a choice.  You may serve the remainder of your sentence in prison or you can commit to two months of conversion therapy.”</p><p>Albus forced himself not to recoil in horror and outrage.  What an awful choice to have to make.  He didn't envy Leonard.</p><p>“I’ll take the therapy,” Leonard said quickly.</p><p>Albus didn’t blame him.  He’d take the deal too – anything to get out of Azkaban and away from the Dementors.  But it was a horrible tradeoff.   Leonard would be subjected to medical and magical horrors.  Shock therapy.  Being drained of his magic to the point of exhaustion.  Possible oblivation.  Being asked to renounce his ‘perversion’.  In severe cases, castration.</p><p>“You’ll be transferred to St. Mungo’s where you will begin your therapy and procedures,”  The chief warlock declared.</p><p>Albus couldn’t stand by and allow this to happen.  If Gellert were here, he would tell Albus that there has to be another way.  Then he had an idea. </p><p>Albus walked over and stood next to Leonard, placing an anchoring hand on his client’s trembling shoulder.  He slipped Myrddin’s card into Leonard’s left pocket, hoping he’d read it later.   Albus made sure his voice was steady before speaking.  “I humbly ask that my client have two weeks to recover from his stint in prison before he begins the therapy and magical procedures that go with it.  If he is to reject his perversion and become an upstanding member in society, he needs to have some time to rest.”  <em>That should buy him some time before I can think of another solution.</em></p><p>“Very well,” the chief warlock consented. “Mr. Longbottom is granted two weeks rest at the hospital before the therapy begins - no more.”</p><p>“Thank you, sir,” said Leonard. </p><p>The chief warlock smacked his gavel.  “This court is adjourned.”</p><p>To Albus’ relief, Leonard was immediately let out of his cage.  Before he was led away to be transported to St. Mungo’s, Leonard hugged his parents and whispered a ‘thank you’ in Albus’ ear.</p><p>The room soon emptied. Only Albus and the Longbottoms remained.</p><p>“Thank you, Albus.” Leonard’s mother hugged him and Albus shook hands with his father.  “You may have very well saved Leonard’s life by sparing him from that awful place.”</p><p>Albus nodded at them.  “I was happy to help.”</p><p>“I never would’ve thought to appeal to his emotions,” said Mr. Longbottom, giving Albus an admiring look.  “You’re smarter than your seventeen years, Albus.”</p><p>“Thanks.”  Albus smiled with pride, glad that his hunch had been correct.  “I just did what I thought was right.”  His expression quickly sobered.  “Although I hoped that he’d be set free.  Conversion therapy is barbaric.  It’s not a great alternative for him.”</p><p>“At least he’ll be out of that horrible place.”  Mrs. Longbottom stared at Albus as if he was Merlin himself.  “How can we repay you?”</p><p>Albus shook his head.  “There’s no need.  The fact that Leonard has been released from Azkaban is reward enough.” </p><p>He rode in the lift up to the ground floor with the Longbottoms.  He bid them goodbye at the row of fireplaces and used the floo network to return to Hogwarts, flooded with a mix of emotions. </p><p>
  <em>.~.</em>
</p><p>The fireplace spat Albus out in Headmaster Black’s office.  He quickly informed the waiting headmaster as to the outcome of the trial, who congratulated him on his success.  Albus wasn’t so sure it was a true success, but he held his tongue. </p><p>After Black dismissed him, Albus turned his thoughts to a different matter<em>.</em>  He headed down to the kitchens to check on Gellert’s cake that he’d ordered the previous day.  It was time for him to shift his attention from the trial to Gellert’s birthday.  His soulmate deserved that much.</p><p>Thankfully, the house-elves had outdone themselves.  They’d created a chocolate and vanilla cake split down the middle with white and gold icing on top, placed on a platter to be transported.  After the house-elves left him alone, Albus carefully transfigured the icing on the top into a design using their combined initials.  If he intertwined the G and the D just so, he could make a shape like a heart.  Hopefully, Gellert wouldn’t think it was too cheesy.  He placed a notice-me-not charm on himself, not wanting anyone to see him carrying around a large cake on a silver platter through the corridors.</p><p>Albus headed straight for the prefect’s bathroom on the fifth floor.  He gave the password to the statue of Boris the Bewildered, who slid aside to reveal the entrance.  The bathroom was blessedly empty.  Albus placed an out-of-order sign on the door before casting their usual protection and silencing charms.  He entered the bathroom, one he’d frequented since he’d been appointed as a prefect in fifth year.  Albus placed the platter holding the cake near the side of the bathtub.  Now it was time to contact Gellert.  Albus was thrilled to use their bond again. </p><p>//Hey, Gell.  I’m back.// </p><p>//Hi, darling.//  Gellert sent him a wave of love.  //I saved you some dinner.//</p><p>//You’re a lifesaver.  I haven’t eaten since lunch.//</p><p>//Where did you want to meet?//</p><p>//The prefect’s bathroom on the fifth floor.//</p><p>//The bathroom?//  Gellert sounded intrigued.  //Ooh. I hope there will be bathing involved.//</p><p>//There will be.//</p><p>//Are you breaking our rule?//</p><p>//Keep your shirt on.  Not quite.//</p><p>//I won’t keep my shirt on when I get in the bath.//</p><p>Albus mentally chuckled.  //It’s a figure of speech.//</p><p>//I know.  I’m glad we can use the bond again.//</p><p>//Me too.  It was killing me earlier, not knowing how long it would be until I could contact you.//</p><p>//Don’t worry, I’ll be there in a bit.// Gellert promised.</p><p>Albus took this time to fill the bath almost to the top, using magic to speed up the process.  He made sure to warm the water and add bubbles.  He couldn’t wait to show Gellert the different taps, which were quite unique.  Albus made sure to lay out fluffy towels for them to grab when they got out.  The bathroom provided all the linens and soaps they could need, which was quite a perk.</p><p>It didn’t take long before Gellert arrived.  “Good evening, darling.  I missed you today.”   He placed Albus’ dinner plate on the sparkling white marble floor.  Albus cast more protection spells on the door to make certain they wouldn’t be disturbed. </p><p>“Well, what do you think?”  Albus asked, praying that Gellert would like the bathroom.  It was a strange place for a rendezvous, to be sure, but it was safe from prying eyes.</p><p>Gellert’s eyes widened, taking it all in before he smiled at Albus.  “Any place that I can be alone with you is wonderful.  But, in regards to the bathroom, it’s magnificent.”</p><p>“I’m glad you like it.”  Albus ambushed him with a hug.  “Happy Birthday, Gell.”  His voice was a little muffled as he’d buried his face in Gellert’s chest, taking a whiff of his bondmate’s scent.  “How was your day?”</p><p>“Interesting.”  Gellert held him close for a few minutes before pulling away.  “I know you must be hungry.”</p><p>He joined Albus sitting down near the edge of the bath.  “I’ll have you know the entire Hogwarts choir sang ‘happy birthday’ to me this morning and the rest of the students joined in.  I couldn’t go anywhere today without a student or professor wishing me a happy birthday.  You wouldn’t happen to know how that happened by any chance?”</p><p>“No idea.”  Albus winked at him as he ate a helping of stew.  “I hope you don’t hate me too much for that.”</p><p>“Nah, I ended up liking it,” Gellert admitted.  “Even the blasted singing.  I’ve never had anyone celebrate my birthday before.  Back home, we barely acknowledged birthdays.”</p><p>“I hoped you’d like the attention.”  Albus took another bite.  “Mmm, this is good. I’m sorry I missed most of the day.  The trial ran long.”</p><p>“That’s alright.  You’re here now.”  Gellert kissed Albus’ cheek and nudged his arm.  “How’d it go?”</p><p>“It could’ve gone better.”  The twinkle in Albus’ eyes faded as he recounted the verdict.  “Leonard was freed from prison but he’s been forced to undergo conversion therapy before he can rejoin society.  They took him directly to St. Mungo’s.”</p><p>Gellert’s expression tightened.  “That’s almost as bad as prison.”  He hugged Albus carefully, who was still eating.  “Did my vision come true?”</p><p>“Yes.  I was the one who got Pierre to crack.”</p><p>“How?”</p><p>Albus swallowed a bite.  “By appealing to his emotions.  I er, cheated a bit.  I used Legilimency on him.  He still cares for Leonard.   I used that knowledge to manipulate him into admitting his lie.”</p><p>“That was brilliant, love.”  Gellert smiled.  “Regardless of the outcome for Leonard, I’m proud of you.”</p><p>“Thanks,” said Albus, wondering if it had been better if he’d left it alone.  Leonard would still be in Azkaban, but he would have his memories of the good times with Pierre.   Sometimes in extreme cases, conversion therapy would obliviate the person and erase all memories of the person they loved.  But now wasn’t the time to commiserate about Leonard’s sentence.  He focused on Gellert, wanting to make his bondmate’s birthday the best he’d ever had.</p><p>Albus quickly finished off the rest of his dinner and placed the plate aside.  He caught Gellert’s eye and forced a smile, one he couldn’t hold for long before his expression crumbled.</p><p>“Hey, it’s alright.”  Gellert pulled him close, having Albus sit in his lap with Gellert’s arms securely around him.  “Are you thinking about Leonard?”</p><p>“Uh-huh.”  Albus nodded miserably.  “I’m sorry, I should be focusing on celebrating your birthday.  I just can’t help thinking about if that will happen to us someday.  If I could be brainwashed into thinking that our love was wrong.  Me rejecting you, lying about our relationship the way Pierre did.”</p><p>“I’m not surprised you’re still thinking about it.  It must’ve been horrible to watch someone like you, like <em>us</em> being sentenced like that.”  Gellert placed a gentle kiss on Albus’ neck.  “I’m very proud of you for keeping your head and not reacting.  That was my biggest fear today.”</p><p>“Thanks.  I had to think on my feet.  I got the chief warlock to give Leonard two weeks to recover from prison before the therapy starts so that he be in the best shape to reject his perversion.”  Albus sniffed.  “I can’t believe I actually <em>said</em> that, making it look like I thought Leonard’s love for Pierre was perverted.”</p><p>“I’m sure you had a good reason.”</p><p>Albus nodded.  “I needed an excuse to push back his therapy so I could come up with a plan to spare him from that fate.  Adalia works at St. Mungo’s, perhaps she can help somehow.”</p><p>“That was smart to stall, Albus.  Oh, you don’t know,” Gellert remembered.  “I have good news!  Adalia’s coming to visit tomorrow.  Bianca got a letter from her today.” </p><p>“Good.”  Albus gave him a weak smile.  “Perfect timing.”</p><p>“Darling, if you’re not up for it, we can come back here another time.”  Gellert threaded his fingers through Albus’ auburn hair and massaged his scalp.  “We can go back to our room and cuddle or do whatever it is you need.”</p><p>Albus relaxed in Gellert's capable hands as he thought it over.  “Thanks for giving me an out, but I know that if Leonard were here, he’d want us to have fun celebrating your birthday.  I’m alright.  I just needed a bit of time to process it all.”  He shimmied out of Gellert’s embrace and stood up.  He gave Gellert a hand up.  “What do you think of the bathroom?”</p><p>“I’ve never seen anything like this before,” said Gellert, his voice filled with awe as he glanced around the room.  “I like the touch of gold tile around the perimeter of the bath.  Even in Grindelwald Manor, the bathrooms weren’t this fancy.” </p><p>“Yes, I believe it is one of Hogwarts’ many marvels,” Albus agreed. </p><p>Gellert winked at him. “Thank you for sharing this with me even though I’m not supposed to be in here.”</p><p>“Of course, love.  That makes it more fun.” Albus felt his heart lighten when he saw how happy Gellert was.  </p><p>“This stained glass window is lovely,” said Gellert, pointing at the colorful collage of glass which depicted a rather attractive mermaid.  She smiled at them and coyly played with her long blonde hair.  “But I thought mermaids don’t look like that.”</p><p>“They don’t,” said Albus.  “But the true form of a merperson is not very aesthetically pleasing, at least to humans, and it’s not one to be displayed in a posh bathroom.  However, I think it does need a little altering.”   Albus waved his hand and now it was a merman, showing off his muscled chest and seductively running his fingers through his blonde curls.</p><p>“Much better,” Gellert approved.  “Coming here was a great idea, Albie.” </p><p>“I’m glad you like it.  I know you are quite eager for us to get naked, so I’ve decided to allow it – sort of.”</p><p>“Really?” Gellert’s eyes lit up.</p><p>Albus nodded.  “I’ve decided that we can skinny dip, as long as our lower halves stay underwater and-”</p><p>“Really?”  Gellert pouted.  “Where’s the fun in that?”</p><p>Albus raised an eyebrow.  “We don’t have to stay here.  We can always go back to our bedroom if you’re not interested in-”</p><p>“No, I’m interested!”  Gellert blushed.  “Sorry.”</p><p>“I’m trying to come up with a compromise,” said Albus, his tone pleading.  “Please let me finish.”</p><p>Gellert looked chastised.  “Of course, darling.”</p><p>“Thanks.”  Albus nodded.  “When we’re done splashing around and such, we’ll both put our undergarments back on before there’s any sort of frottage or rubbing off.  And there will be no reaching inside of said undergarments.”  Albus stared at his bondmate.  “Do you agree to these terms?”</p><p>“Absolutely,” said Gellert.  He winked at Albus.  “This is great!  We’re moving forward, even if it is a baby step.  I really appreciate it, Albus.  Thanks.”</p><p>“You’re welcome.”  Albus grinned, setting his fork down.  “You may not believe me, but I want to move forward too, same as you.  I think this will be a lot of fun.” </p><p>“Me too.  Shall we?”  Gellert yanked his shirt over his head and tossed it aside.  “The bath’s huge.  It’s almost as large as a small swimming pool.”</p><p>“It’s quite nice,” Albus agreed.  “But it’s a little dark in here.  The moonlight’s coming through the windows but I think a little candlelight might help set the mood.”  Albus cast a quick ‘lumos’ and candles placed all around the bathroom came to life.</p><p>“It’s beautiful,” Gellert breathed, his face flickering in the candlelight.  “Just like you.”</p><p>“Flatterer,” said Albus, but his smile stretched from ear to ear.  “Now, let me show you all the special features.”</p><p>Albus pointed out the three tiers of faucets.  “The top row is blue water, the second row is pink, and the bottom is yellow.”  He gestured to another row of taps.  “This one produces bubbles in the shapes of hearts.  And this one, square bubbles.  And this one, lavender foam.”</p><p>Gellert turned on one of the faucets, the one that produced heart bubbles.  The bubbles floated around them, filling the bathroom and landing on the water.  Albus laughed as one landed on Gellert’s nose and it popped.   He turned on the foam so that when they entered the water, their lower halves would be covered.  The soothing scent of lavender filled the bathroom, helping Albus’ earlier worries about the trial melt away. </p><p>“Must you add foam?”  Gellert complained.</p><p>“Oh yes.”  Albus chuckled.  “Did I foil your plan to look at me through the water?”</p><p>Gellert pouted in response.  “Shall we get in?”</p><p>“You haven’t had your dessert yet.”  Albus gestured to the cake that he’d brought.</p><p>“I’d much rather have you,” Gellert purred.</p><p>Albus blushed at his bondmate’s advance.  “At least take one bite.  I had it specially made for you.” </p><p>“The things I do for you,” said Gellert, shaking his head.</p><p>“Oh yes, eating birthday cake is such a hardship.”  Albus cut a small bite of chocolate cake and placed it in Gellert’s mouth.  “Well?”</p><p>“It’s scrumptious,” said Gellert, licking his lips.  “Now can we get in?”</p><p>“Wait, one more thing.”</p><p>“Albus!” Gellert groaned.</p><p>“I want you to look at the design on the cake.  I made it myself.” </p><p>“Very well.”  Gellert’s heart caught in his throat when he saw Albus’ design.  “You made a heart out of the initials of our last names.”</p><p>“I did.”  Albus reached out to caress Gellert’s cheek.  “I thought it was fitting.  Grindelwald and Dumbledore, our souls intertwined for all eternity.  I tried to do the G and A first, but it didn’t quite work.  So I used the G and D instead.  I had a lot of time to doodle while I was waiting for Leonard’s case to be called.”</p><p>“It’s gorgeous.”  Gellert’s eyes filled with tears.  “We’ll have to use that.  Put it somewhere only we can see it.  Tattoos, necklaces, something hidden like that.”</p><p>“I’d love to,” said Albus, gently wiping away Gellert’s tears.  “I didn’t mean to make you cry.”</p><p>“They’re happy tears,” Gellert assured him.  He swiped a bit of white icing and licked it off his fingers.  “It’s the best birthday gift I’ve ever received.”</p><p>Albus’ heart swelled.  He thought that Gellert would be more interested in the ‘getting naked’ part as opposed to some silly design on a cake, but Gellert had managed to surprise him. </p><p>“Alright, I think I’ve made you wait long enough.  Turn around and strip,” Albus ordered. </p><p>Gellert’s smirk was back.  “Yes, <em>sir</em>.”</p><p>They quickly removed their clothes and stashed them in two piles.  “Stay there and don’t move,” Albus instructed.  Although he was the one making all the rules, it was difficult to avoid the temptation to look at a naked Gellert.  “I’m getting into the bath.”  Albus dipped his legs and slowly got used to the water.  His feet hit the bottom and he pulled plenty of foam and bubbles around him to block his lower half from view.  “Alright, I’m going to look the other way while you get in.”</p><p>“Woohoo!”  Gellert yelled as he cannonballed into the bath, causing Albus to sputter as foam washed up his nose.</p><p>“Was that really necessary?” Albus asked as he wiped the soap bubbles off his face.  </p><p>“Yes, it was,” said Gellert.  “Ah, the water feels wonderful.”</p><p>“I’m glad.  I tested the temperature before you came.”  Albus gestured towards the two of them.  “Voila, we’re naked together.  You’re welcome.”</p><p>Gellert stood up in the bath, showing off his ripped chest.  “Yes, technically you’re right.  But you’ve taken all the fun out of it.”</p><p>Albus frowned.</p><p>“I mean, this is plenty of fun.  Let me show you how much fun it is.”  Gellert paddled towards Albus, who shrieked and swam away.  A water fight was imminent.  They swam and played and splashed each other, giggling like children. </p><p>“You did cast silencing charms, right?” Gellert asked.</p><p>“Of course I did.”  Albus assured him.  “We’re being careful, don’t worry about that.”</p><p>“Good.”  Gellert swam closer to Albus, so close they could feel the other breathing.  Albus glanced down at Gellert's sculpted abdomen, tracing the path which led all the way down to his - Merlin, Albus should not be looking there!  Their lips brushed and Albus felt like something had slotted into place, something he'd been missing all day.  Gellert deepened the kiss and reached out to tweak Albus' nipples, who gasped in encouragement.  Before long Albus felt himself begin to rise.</p><p>“Underwear on,” Albus cried out, pulling back before they got carried away.  He called his undergarment to him, and awkwardly put it on under the water.</p><p>Gellert did the same and as soon as he was done, they surged back together - kissing, petting, touching.</p><p>Albus moaned as he felt Gellert’s hardness against his own.  This was very different from both of them wearing trousers and getting off on each other.  Now, there were only two seemingly flimsy pieces of clothing separating them. </p><p>“Albus, I want to touch you so bad,” Gellert gasped. </p><p>Albus ground against him in response.  It was getting harder sticking to his rules in the heat of passion, but he stood firm.  “Not tonight, darling.  Soon.”</p><p>Gellert growled in frustration.  “You’re lucky I love you, liebling.”  He nipped at Albus’ neck, causing him to yelp.  “Come here.”</p><p>Lips fused, they began the age-old dance.  Gellert gripped Albus’ back, his fingernails lightly scratching.  //Is this alright?//</p><p>//Yesss.//  Albus tangled their tongues as they began to pant, trying to reach their peaks.  Gellert bucked up against him and Albus lined them up just so where they could enjoy that sweet friction.  Pleasure shot through Albus’ body as he thought about the day when there would be no clothing between them. </p><p>That did it.  He stiffened and shuddered against Gellert, who held him through it before falling over the edge himself.  Albus slowly came back to himself, watching Gellert for any signs of hyperventilating as he sometimes did after a particularly powerful orgasm.  Thankfully, this time, Gellert seemed fine – just blissed out.  </p><p>“Woah.” Gellert breathed.  “That was amazing.”</p><p>“Happy sixteenth, Gell.”  Albus kissed his forehead, continuing to hold Gellert as they came down from their high.  “I didn’t light a candle on your cake, but you should make a birthday wish anyway.”</p><p>“I don’t need to make a wish, Albus.”  Gellert was gazing at him, his mismatched eyes full of love and promise.  “It already came true.” </p><p>Smiling, Albus led them over to the steps, where they could sit and Albus could hold Gellert more easily.  He waited, content with Gellert in his arms until Gellert told him he was ready to go to bed.  Albus turned his back and let Gellert towel off first and get dressed before doing so himself.  Gellert had remained true to his word and hadn’t broken any of Albus’ rules, which he appreciated.</p><p>Before they left the bathroom, Albus made sure to remove the ‘out of order’ sign and change the merman back to its original female form.  He didn’t need Nadia or the other prefects asking why the mermaid had been changed.</p><p>.~.</p><p>After they climbed in bed together, Albus held Gellert extra tightly that night.  He prayed to Merlin that he and Gellert would never be subjected to such a trial or to the horrors of conversion therapy.  Gellert had been through hell already, and his mind was still fragile.  Albus told himself he would always protect Gellert from such a fate, but he wasn’t sure how true that statement would be.  But he had Gellert now.  He vowed to enjoy each and every day that they had together and to be the loving partner that Gellert deserved.   </p><p>.~.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A/N: I need to credit my sister for the idea of putting magical conversion therapy as the new verdict for Leonard.  There’s a lot that I can do with that plot device.  I of course condemn it in real life.  It’s horrible that it still exists in some parts of the US and across the world.  It’s sickening.  No amount of therapy or prayer or whatever can change someone’s sexual identity.  Even if it worked, why would you want it to?  All it does is cause harm to the person, who is already experiencing confusion, turmoil and self-hatred.  It needs to be abolished everywhere immediately.  Thanks for coming to my TED talk.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Making Plans</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Gellert confides something disturbing about his birthday to Albus.  They, along with Bianca, continue with their research of the Brotherhood.  Adalia visits with them at Hogsmeade while they make a plan to save Leonard from conversion therapy.  Bathilda comes to visit Gellert.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A/N:  Sorry it took my so long to update but I had to finish my smut fic first, Unexpected Complications.   I can’t believe I’ve written over 300,000 words of this series!  And there’s still plenty more to come.  Thanks to all of my reviewers who have continued to encourage me through this massive and sometimes exhausting project but it is SO WORTH IT!  And of course to Litsetaure for her advice and friendship.</p><p>Also, the Shrieking Shack didn't exist in 1899 so I had to come up with something else.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Disclaimer: JKR owns it.</p><p>.~.</p><p>Chapter 51: Making Plans</p><p>.~.</p><p>That night, sleep was elusive for Gellert.  After an hour of listening to his bondmate tossing and turning, Albus lit his wand to get to the bottom of this. </p><p>“Lumos.  What’s wrong, darling?” Albus asked.</p><p>“Nothing.”  Gellert turned over to face him, but only half of his face was illuminated by the light. Gellert’s right slightly misshapen eye stood out to Albus as the other half was covered in shadow, giving him an eerie stare.  Albus was reminded of Gellert’s inner eye, his psychic ability as a Seer which was both his blessing and his curse.  </p><p>“It’s not nothing.  Talk to me, Gell,” Albus urged.  “Don’t shut me out.”</p><p>Gellert had hoped he could avoid this conversation but apparently it was something he needed to get off his chest.   Albus had been nothing but supportive lately, so Gellert decided to confide in him.  “There’s something I should’ve told you about my birthday.  I wasn’t supposed to be born on Friday the 13<sup>th</sup>,” Gellert said in a rush.</p><p>Albus tilted his head to the side.  “Why do you say that?” </p><p>“My due date was the 20<sup>th</sup>, but they forced my mother to give birth to me a week early.”</p><p>Albus sat up in bed, giving Gellert his full attention.  “Why?”</p><p>Gellert’s face darkened.  “Because Friday the 13<sup>th</sup> was the date when it was foretold the Dark Seer from the prophecy was supposed to be born because of the auspiciousness of the date itself.   In 1307, several prominent wizards convinced King Phillip IV of France to kill his Knights Templar on Friday the 13<sup>th</sup>.    If you recall from your history lessons, the Knights Templar burned wizards and witches at the stake for going against the teachings of Christianity.  It was a major victory for Wizardkind once the knights’ order was eradicated.  That and the magical Brotherhood puts great stock in numerology.”</p><p>“I’m so sorry, Gell.”  Albus threw his arm around his bondmate.  “I can’t believe they stole most of your life<em> and</em> deprived you of your mother.” </p><p>“They must pay for what they’ve done,” Gellert growled, enjoying Albus’ embrace more than he wanted to admit.  “These people need to know there are consequences for their actions.  They've got away with hurting others for far too long.”</p><p>“We’ll make them pay.  Somehow, when we’re older, we will,” Albus promised him.  He stared intently at Gellert and Albus had the feeling he was still holding something back.  “Is there anything else you need to tell me?”</p><p>“I don’t want to scare you,” Gellert whispered. </p><p>“You won’t.”  Albus gently ran his fingers through Gellert’s beautiful golden curls, though they were a tad mussed.  “I’m not going anywhere.  You’ll feel better after you tell me.”</p><p>“Alright.”  Gellert took a deep breath and let it out slowly.  “You know the vision I had about the pregnant woman bleeding on the stone table?  The one I said was different, that it had already happened.”</p><p>Albus nodded.  “Yes.  I remember.”</p><p>“That vision was about my birth.  It was the day Greta Grindelwald was murdered.”</p><p>“What?” Albus whispered.</p><p>Gellert swallowed hard.  “This is going to sound a little farfetched.  You might not believe me.”</p><p>“Tell me,” Albus urged, taking Gellert’s hand in his.  He rubbed his thumb over Gellert’s palm, the way Gellert would to him when he was worried or stressed.</p><p>“Alright.  They unnecessarily induced my birth so that I would be born on Friday the 13<sup>th</sup> when the veil between the worlds is thin,” Gellert confessed.  “They performed a blood ritual and sacrificed my mum to call in the dark forces through a portal.   I think… Albus, I think it took place just outside Azkaban prison.”</p><p>“Why do you think that?”</p><p>“The great burning owl carved into the cliff.  I saw it in my dream.  You told me you saw it when you visited Leonard in Azkaban.”  Gellert anxiously watched Albus’ reaction to his story.  “Do you believe me?”</p><p>“Not only do I believe you, but I can’t think of a better place to perform a dark ritual,” Albus said with a sigh.  “Especially with all the Dementors present.  Your story fits.  If there was a portal for dark spirits, the island that hosts Azkaban would be the perfect location.  Perhaps that’s how the dementors arrived.”</p><p>Gellert let out a breath he hadn't known he was holding.  “Thanks for believing me.  I hope I never have to visit there.”  Gellert shivered.  “Please, Albus.  Don’t let me be taken there, even if I’ve been sentenced for a crime.  I don’t want to relive my worst days of torture.  Promise me?”</p><p>“I promise,” Albus vowed.  “Such a place shouldn’t even be allowed to exist in the first place.  Being imprisoned is bad enough."  He tried not to think of his father's awful fate.  "Gell, did… did your father know ahead of time about the sacrifice?  Did he consent to let your mum die?”</p><p>“No, I don’t think so.  In the vision, he was distraught and they had to restrain him.  That gave me some comfort at least.” Gellert squeezed Albus’ hand.  “She might’ve lived if they hadn’t induced her, or if she’d delivered with a healer’s assistance. Instead, they used her to further their dark agenda.  Hell, they used <em>me</em>.”   Gellert took a deep breath and let it out slowly.  “This was why I originally didn’t want a big fuss on my birthday.”</p><p>“I’m sorry,” Albus whispered.  “I didn’t know.”</p><p>“I know you didn’t.  Luckily for you, I actually enjoyed all the attention,” Gellert admitted.  “I realized this was the first time I’d had my birthday celebrated properly.  Thank you for that, Albus.  It made the day much more bearable.” </p><p>“I’m glad it helped.”  Albus frowned.  “You could’ve told me all of that earlier, you know.”</p><p>“I should’ve,” Gellert said with a sigh.  “Especially since you took it so well.  I still worry that whenever I share a new detail about my past, you might say that he’s got too much baggage, he’s not worth the effort, and be done with me.”</p><p>“Gellert.”  Albus gently kissed his boyfriend and they locked eyes.  “Nothing you could ever tell me about your past would <em>ever </em>make me want to leave you.  Don’t hold back from me next time.  Alright?”</p><p>Gellert nodded. </p><p>“Good,” Albus said briskly.  “Now that you know I’m not leaving you, shall we try to get some sleep?”</p><p>“Yeah.”  Gellert snuggled close to Albus, finding a comfortable position.  He cherished every night that he got to sleep with his bondmate.  Albus’ reassuring presence comforted him.  “Goodnight, love.”</p><p>“Goodnight.”</p><p>Gellert slept well that night.</p><p>.~.</p><p>
  <em>The next day</em>
</p><p>This Saturday was one that the third thru seventh-year students had been looking forward to.  A Hogsmeade visit was planned for the afternoon.  Albus and Gellert were eagerly anticipating the visit, as Adalia’s letter said that she’d meet them in Hogsmeade. </p><p>After breakfast, Albus and Gellert met up with Bianca in the library to research the Brotherhood.  Madam Thomas had reserved the kiva for them so they wouldn’t be disturbed.  Gellert brought all of his materials and set them out on the table.</p><p>“Bianca, you didn’t get to report back to us last time,” Gellert recalled.  “Before we continue our research, why don’t you tell us what you learned?”</p><p>“Alright,” said Bianca.  She held an issue of the<em> Quibbler</em> they’d borrowed from Selene in her lap so Gellert wouldn’t see any of the symbols, just to be safe.  “There’s the triangular symbol of the Deathly Hallows, which we all know about.  However, it isn’t widely known.  It’s hidden in plain sight in a few monuments, but it seems to be one they aren’t really using.”</p><p>“Yet,” Gellert added.  “It’s supposed to be my symbol.  Mine and Albus’.  For our revolution and subsequent subjugation of the muggles.  Dammit, I really hate that-”</p><p>“What else?” Albus prompted Bianca, hoping to head off one of Gellert’s tirades. </p><p>“Pineapples,” said Bianca.  “You can find pineapple imagery all over the world.”</p><p>“We had a few pineapple statues in the gardens at Grindelwald Manor,” Gellert recalled.  “That fits.”</p><p>“I thought pineapples were a symbol of hospitality,” said Albus.</p><p>“They are,” said Bianca.  “But they’re also tied to the Brotherhood.”</p><p>“Does the magazine say why?”</p><p>“Not really, just something about how the fruit carries sacred geometry in its patterns.  But they’re associated with old money, which correlates with many of the sacred twenty-eight families.” </p><p>“I remember that ‘crystalized pineapple’ were the words that secretly told the Chief Warlock to let off the accused during Leonard’s first trial,” said Albus.  “I should’ve tried to figure it out what yesterday’s was, but I wasn’t paying attention.”  Albus frowned.  “Damn, that would’ve been good to know.”</p><p>“No use worrying about it now,” Gellert said bracingly, patting Albus’ shoulder.  “What else?”</p><p>“Obelisks.  The Brotherhood seems to really like that towering symbol of male virility.”  Bianca watched as Albus and Gellert exchanged a look.  “What?”</p><p>“Gringotts has a large obelisk inside on the ground floor.  It’s got the names of some of the sacred twenty-eight,” Albus remembered. </p><p>“Do you think that means the Brotherhood is controlling the bank?” Gellert mused.</p><p>Albus’ eyes widened.  “Merlin, I hope not.  I’ll need more proof than that, Gell.”</p><p>“Wait, I thought Gringotts was goblin run,” Bianca cut in.</p><p>“That’s a misconception,” said Albus.  “When I went to take out a loan, I met with Mr. Carrow, who is one of the goblin’s bosses.  I was told that the Ministry secretly has a hand in the bank.”</p><p>“Carrow <em>is</em> one of the sacred twenty-eight,” Bianca pointed out.</p><p>“That doesn’t necessarily mean anything,” Albus argued.</p><p>“Just because he was nice to you and gave your family some gold doesn’t mean that he’s not connected to the Brotherhood,” said Gellert.</p><p>“No, I won’t believe that,” Albus said firmly.  “Not yet, anyway.”</p><p>“Albus,” Gellert sighed.</p><p>Albus ignored him.  “What else did you find, Bianca?”</p><p>Bianca’s brow furrowed.  “There’s a gesture that men in the muggle Brotherhood do, placing their right hands under their shirts, their hands resting on their stomachs.  Men in the magical Brotherhood have started to imitate that gesture in their portraits.  Think Napoleon Bonaparte, the French muggle conqueror.”</p><p>Albus frowned.  “I think I’ve seen that gesture somewhere, but I can’t recall where.”</p><p>“I’ve seen it in Grindelwald Manor,” said Gellert.  “We have a new portrait made of my father and I every year.  The past few years he’s put his hand under his jacket and I never knew why.  I always thought it was odd.”</p><p>“Anything else?” Albus asked.</p><p>“Sun imagery, which is associated with the masculine,” Bianca reported.  “In contract, moon imagery is associated more with women, and its symbolism is strictly banned.”</p><p>“I’m not sure I follow,” said Albus.</p><p>Bianca nodded at him.  “I had to think this one through a bit.  The Brotherhood fear what they don’t understand, right?  Apparently they’re fascinated by and yet fear women’s mysterious power to bring a life into the world.  Goddess worship was common in ages past, but over time after the Brotherhood came to be, they launched a smear campaign against it.  Why do you think women’s monthlies are now considered unclean?  As for the Brotherhood vilifying moon symbolism, consider the word ‘lunatic’.  That root word is directly related to the moon.”   Bianca pointed out an article.  “I’d suggest you both read it.  I think it was Mr. Lovegood’s best to date.”</p><p>“We will,” Albus promised her.  “It sounds interesting.”</p><p>“It is,” said Bianca.  “Mr. Lovegood reveres moon imagery and the sacred feminine and as a result, the Brotherhood has tried very hard to discredit him but he still continues his work.  Selene told me once that she was almost named Luna, but her father reconsidered because the name was so close to ‘lunatic’ and he didn’t want her to be teased at school.  Instead, he chose to name her after a Greek goddess of the moon.”</p><p>“I had no idea the Brotherhood had this much symbolism,” said Albus.  “Mr. Lovegood seems to have done thorough research.” </p><p>“He has,” Bianca agreed.  “There was one more symbol I wanted to mention before we move on.  Butterflies.”</p><p>Albus raised an eyebrow.  “Butterflies?”</p><p>“Yes, especially monarchs.  You know, the orange and black butterflies.”  Bianca’s brow furrowed.  “It was associated with the chosen children, although Merlin knows how he learned about them. Something about changing from a caterpillar to a butterfly, emerging as stronger than before?  Lovegood wasn’t completely clear about this one.”</p><p>“Huh.  Gellert, you’ve been awfully quiet over there,” Albus realized.</p><p>“I was just remembering my childhood room.”  Gellert’s voice sounded distant.  “I had a mobile hanging over my crib.  Little suns danced in a circle in time to a tinkling song.  I would stare at them for hours, try to touch one but they were just out of reach.  There was a picture of pineapple over my changing table.  And I had a stuffed orange and black butterfly.  I took it with me everywhere.  That was the only toy I was allowed to keep with me at times when I was little, after my conditioning started.”</p><p>Albus and Bianca exchanged a worried glance.</p><p>“There’s something else I should show you,” Gellert continued.  He reached for his wand, pointed at his chest, and muttered, “revelio”.</p><p>A magical tattoo appeared, an orange butterfly on Gellert’s chest, directly over his heart.  Albus watched, transfixed as it shimmered and danced over his pale skin.</p><p>“Does it hurt?”  Bianca asked.</p><p>“Not now it doesn’t.”  Gellert looked away, his eyes prickling with tears.  //Albie, can we have some time alone?  I don’t feel so good.//</p><p>//Of course.//</p><p>“Bianca, by chance do you have any homework you need to do today?” Albus asked.</p><p>Bianca immediately got the hint.  “Yes, I think now’s a good time to meet up with Tilly.  But…what about our meeting with Adalia?  We need to discuss the Leonard situation.”</p><p>“I’ll be there,” Gellert croaked.</p><p>“Alright.  I hope you feel better, Gellert.”  After gathering her things, Bianca made a hasty exit, leaving Albus and Gellert alone in the kiva.</p><p>“Gell,” Albus whispered, taking his bondmate into his arms and propping them up against the wall.  “I didn’t know.  I’m sorry, perhaps we never should’ve dug so deep.  We unearthed things you weren’t ready to deal with.”</p><p>“It’s not your fault.”  Gellert gave him a sad smile.  “It would’ve come up eventually in our research.  I would’ve had to face it sooner or later.  It makes sense that, as a chosen child, the Brotherhood would’ve exposed me to those symbols early.”</p><p>“I didn’t want to bring back bad memories,” Albus fretted.  “Shit, I hate to see you so upset.”</p><p>“I know.  I’ll be alright.  I just need a little time to regroup, that’s all.  That day when I was given that tattoo…” Gellert shivered.  “I don’t want to talk about it, not yet.”</p><p>“That’s fine.”  Albus gently ran his fingers through Gellert’s curls.  “If you’re not feeling up to it, we don’t even have to go to Hogsmeade.  I’m sure the girls will understand and Bianca can report back to us what Adalia said.”</p><p>“No, I’m not going to let my past get in the way of how I live my life,” Gellert said, sounding determined.  “I’ve really missed Adalia and now’s the best time to ask how she can help us with Leonard.  I won’t let him go through that awful therapy, not if there’s something I can do to prevent it.”</p><p>“You’re a strong person, love.”  Albus’ arms tightened around his bondmate.  “In some ways, I feel you’re stronger than me.”</p><p>“It’s not a contest,” said Gellert.  “You are very strong to deal with your family situation.”</p><p>“I suppose,” Albus relented. </p><p>“Can we go back to our bedroom for a bit?  Before we visit Hogsmeade?”</p><p>“Of course.” </p><p>Albus helped Gellert out of the library, heading towards the Head Boy’s bedroom.  He climbed onto the bed and wrapped his body around Gellert.  “It’s okay, darling,” Albus crooned.  “You’re safe with me.  Let it out.”</p><p>Gellert cried in Albus’ arms, wailing as he thought about all the lives the Brotherhood had ruined.  He cried for the chosen children, including Vinda.  He cried for his father and all the men who had been caught in the endless cycle of violence, greed, and lust for power.  He cried for his mother and the other pureblood women who’d been sacrificed for the good of the cause.  And he cried for himself and the torture and trauma he’d experienced throughout his life. </p><p>Gellert wasn’t sure how much time had passed before his cries eventually subsided.  He turned around in Albus’ arms to face him, finding only love and understanding in his bondmate’s eyes.</p><p>“Feel better?”  Albus asked softly, wiping the tear tracks from Gellert’s cheeks.</p><p>“Yeah.”  Gellert pulled away and sat up in bed.  “Thanks for letting me go to pieces like that.”</p><p>“I’m always here for you, you know that.”  Albus leaned over and kissed Gellert’s cheek.  He glanced at his pocket watch.  “We’ve got about an hour before it’s time to leave for Hogsmeade.  How about we try to knock out some of our homework?”</p><p>Normally Gellert would’ve protested, but he was grateful for a distraction.  “Good idea.”</p><p>As the minutes dragged by, Albus and Gellert threw themselves into their homework, periodically looking at the pocket watch, as if doing so would make the Hogsmeade visit come more quickly.</p><p>.~.</p><p>When the time came to leave, Albus, Gellert, and Bianca met in the Great Hall.  Albus wore the glittery purple scarf that Gellert had bought him for Christmas that they’d pretended had really been from Adalia.  He thought Gellert looked like a vision in his high-heeled black boots and greatcoat.  They fell into line with the other students as Professors Merrythought and Pythagoreas led them outside and in the direction of the nearby Wizarding village. </p><p>On the trip to Hogsmeade, the trio left a wide berth between them and the other students as they tossed out ideas on how to help Leonard.  Their final destination was the Three Broomsticks, where they’d planned to meet Adalia.  Gellert mentioned asking Bathilda for help with the Leonard problem, as he’d come to rely on her over Christmas break.  Albus and Bianca worried that telling her might make Bathilda want to stop them but Gellert argued that she could be trusted.  One thing they all agreed on was that without Adalia’s help, it would be nigh impossible to free Leonard.</p><p>When they arrived at the Three Broomsticks, to everyone’s delight, Adalia was already waiting for them.</p><p>Albus quickly cast a notice-me-not spell around the four of them so they’d have a bit of privacy, even though they were in bright daylight.</p><p>“Adalia!  You’re back!” Bianca launched herself at her girlfriend.</p><p>“Hey, you.”  Adalia beamed as she hugged an ecstatic Bianca.  “I missed you so much.”  Then she turned to Albus.  “And you, of course, Albus dear.”  She pulled away from Bianca to hug him, which Albus eagerly returned.  </p><p>“It’s been weird not having you around,” said Albus, smiling at his old friend and kissing her cheek.  “Gellert and Bianca have each other but I’ve just been tagging along.  Now that you’re back, it feels like old times.”</p><p>“It does.”  Adalia automatically reached for Bianca’s hand, but Gellert deftly intercepted her, taking her hand and bringing it to his lips. </p><p>“Hey, Adalia,” said Gellert, smiling warmly at the healer.  “Glad you’re back.  I’ve been looking forward to your visit.”</p><p>“Gellert, you charmer.”  Adalia flushed, realizing her mistake.  She looked back at a blushing Bianca and then back to Gellert again. </p><p>“How’s St. Mungo’s?” Gellert prompted.</p><p>Adalia looked relieved to have something routine to talk about.  “Oh, it’s great.  I love it!   I’m learning so much.  I can’t believe I actually got off, but it was a slow week.  When I got your letter, Gellert, I knew it was essential I had to come at once.”</p><p>Bianca frowned.  “Gellert wrote to you?”</p><p>“Oh yes.”  Gellert winked at her.  “I said that Albus was pining away for her and essentially was miserable missing her presence so she’d better get herself to Hogsmeade over the weekend to visit her beloved.”</p><p>Albus crossed his arms before regarding Adalia.  “Gellert is exaggerating.  I do<em> not</em> pine.”</p><p>“I do,” Bianca whispered after making sure no one was watching them too closely.  “Thank you, Gellert.”</p><p>Gellert bowed.  “You’re welcome.” </p><p>“Well, regardless of who sent the letter, I’m glad I was able to get away today.”  Adalia gave Bianca a meaningful look.  She spoke in a low voice.  “You should’ve told me how much you needed me.”</p><p>“I didn’t want to seem too needy.”  Bianca flushed.  “You were so excited about your job, I didn’t want to get in the way of that.”</p><p>“I’d much rather know how you’re feeling,” Adalia insisted.  “Even if I can’t get away, at least I can offer you support via letter.”</p><p>Bianca smiled.  “Alright.  I’ll be sure to do that next time.”</p><p>“Good.”  Adalia turned to the boys, her voice level back to normal.  “I’ve never been on a double date before.  How does it work?”</p><p>“I assume it’s just like a normal date, only with another couple,” said Albus.  “We’ll need a table for four.”  After a quick search of the back room, Albus found them an empty booth - no small feat as the Three Broomsticks was packed.</p><p>As they slid into the booth, Adalia sat next to Albus.  Bianca and Gellert sat across from them, directly across from their true dates.  Albus cast another notice-me-not on the group along with a silencing charm, allowing him and Gellert as well as Adalia and Bianca to hold hands under the table without the fear of being caught.</p><p>“Adalia, do you have a favorite dish here?” Bianca asked.  “I’ll share it with you – the portions are large enough.  I’d like to pay, but I don’t want to splurge.  Even though I’m a wealthy pureblood, I try to be responsible with my money.”</p><p>Gellert glanced at Albus.  “I suppose we could follow suit and share a dish if you wanted.”</p><p>“Why not?”  Albus grinned.  “I can actually pay for us this time, thanks to Carrow’s generosity to my family.  Just as long as I get my share of the food.”</p><p>“Just don’t order a dessert,” Gellert warned.  “Or else I’ll never get anything to eat.”</p><p>“Hey, I share my desserts,” Albus insisted.</p><p>Gellert, Bianca, and Adalia all stared at each other and burst out laughing.</p><p>“You really don’t, dear,” said Adalia, gently patting Albus on the shoulder.  “I would know.”</p><p>“I really don’t,” Albus admitted, his cheeks turning red.  “I’m afraid that’s a weakness of mine.”</p><p>“That and shiny things.”  Adalia winked at him, petting Albus’ intricate scarf.   “Who gave you this?  It’s gorgeous.”</p><p>Albus let out a high-pitched laugh.  “So funny, Adalia.  How could you forget the Christmas present <em>you</em> gave me?”</p><p>“Christmas present?”  Adalia frowned.</p><p>Albus kicked her in the shin.  “The one you found in Diagon Alley and thought I just had to have?”</p><p>“Oh<em> that</em> Christmas present.”  Adalia chuckled weakly.  “Sorry.  I suppose all the long shifts at the hospital have addled my brain.  It looks lovely on you, Albus.”</p><p>“What a coincidence, that’s just what I said to him yesterday,” Gellert proclaimed.  “I’ve never seen him blush so hard.”</p><p>Luckily, the waiter appeared, bringing an end to that conversation.  After they ordered, Adalia wanted a first-hand account of the trial, as she’d caught a glimpse of Leonard when he was delivered to the hospital the previous night.   </p><p>Albus gave her a quick recap.  “…and that’s how it ended, with Leonard being given an impossible choice.  I couldn’t save him from being sentenced to conversion therapy but at least I saved him from Azkaban.”  Albus dropped his fist on the table, making a soft thunk.  “Fucking Ministry of Magic.  He shouldn’t have even been put on trial.  It was a Hogwarts matter.  No Hogwarts student has ever been tried as an adult that I can remember.  They were just looking to make an example out of Leonard.” </p><p>“It was smart of you to ask for a two week respite for him,” said Adalia, nodding her approval.  “He looked exhausted, poor thing.  And much too thin.  But even with the threat of conversion therapy looming, St. Mungo’s is an infinitely better place for him than Azkaban.  He’ll have human interaction and decent meals at the very least.  His parents and friends can visit.  Compared to prison, it’s like paradise.”</p><p>“That’s true.  You know, it’s quite fortuitous that you came to visit today,” said Albus.  He lowered his voice and leaned forward.  “We’re trying to come up with a plan to save Leonard from being subjected to the horrors of conversion therapy but we’ll need your help on the inside to get to him.”</p><p>“I’m not sure there’s much I can do,” said Adalia, looking apologetic. “Since the case was so high profile, security is very tight around him.  And even if I could get you to Leonard and help to break him out of the hospital, he’d need a place to hide.”</p><p>“We were thinking that my relative Bathilda Bagshot might hide him in her home temporarily until we can find a permanent solution,” said Gellert.  “She’s not directly connected to the trial.”</p><p>“All we’d need you to do is give us access to him,” said Albus.  “Can you apparate to the hospital from Hogwarts?”</p><p>“No.  There are anti-apparition wards set up around the building, but there is one place in the hospital that I know of that you can disapparate from, although it’s a little complicated.”  Adalia grinned.  “It’s supposed to be a secret but I found out about it by accident during my first week.”</p><p>Albus chuckled.  “Of course you did.”</p><p>“If that’s possible, it would make things much easier for us.”  Gellert nodded at the healer.</p><p>“If we’re going to do this, I want to make a plan that will keep Adalia’s involvement from being discovered,” said Bianca.  “That’s non-negotiable.”</p><p>“Agreed.  I don’t want our rescue attempt to get you in trouble,” said Albus, reaching for his "girlfriend’s" hand and squeezing it. </p><p>“Or destroy your career before it begins,” Gellert added.</p><p>“I understand.”  Adalia looked thoughtful.  “But some things are worth the risk.  I can’t allow Leonard to be harmed, not on my watch.  "The psychological harm caused by conversion therapy is too great to calculate.  Unfortunately, most healers don’t share my beliefs.”</p><p>“I thought you’d feel that way,” said Albus with a smile. </p><p>“If you’re serious about doing this, I think you three need to come and visit me at the hospital next weekend,” said Adalia.  “You’ll need to get the lay of the land first, and get word to Leonard that we’re going to try and help him escape.”</p><p>“Good idea,” Albus enthused.  “Is there an excuse that you can use to get us in?”</p><p>“Hold that thought,” said Adalia when their food arrived. </p><p>The couples divvied up their food between them.  Albus and Gellert shared a Shepherd’s pie with a side of fruit.  Adalia and Bianca split beef pasties with a large garden salad.  All four ordered butterbeers.  They shared a comfortable silence as they tucked into their lunch.</p><p>Adalia was the first to put down her fork.  “Getting you in the first time won’t be a problem.  I’ll clear it ahead of time with my supervisor and claim I’m showing my friends around where I work.  I’ll get you visitor passes and you can come during visiting hours.”  She took a drink of butterbeer and swallowed.  “The following week will be much harder.  You can’t go as yourselves.  We don’t want anyone to know you were at the hospital during the time Leonard will escape.  You’ll have to come in disguise.”</p><p>“I’ve been working on my shapeshifting techniques,” said Gellert, sounding proud of himself.  “I can hold another form for a half hour now.  I’m certain I can handle it.  Albus, on the other hand…”</p><p>Albus rolled his eyes.  “Just because I can’t shapeshift like you doesn’t mean I don’t know how to disguise myself.  Polyjuice potion would be the best, but we don’t have the time to brew any.  However, I can hold a glamour spell for hours.  We’ll need a plan to enter the hospital undetected.”</p><p>“What if one of you pretends to be hurt and the other is a concerned family member?  Then Adalia just happens to be the healer assigned to your case?” Bianca suggested.</p><p>“That just might work,” said Gellert.  “I can be the concerned family member, and Albus can be the patient in distress.”</p><p>“Why am I the one in distress?” Albus pouted.</p><p>Gellert gave him a wicked grin.  “Because you’re so good at it.”</p><p>“What?”  Albus frowned.  “No, I’m not.”</p><p>“You are.”  Gellert spoke under his breath, so only the table occupants could hear.  “Oh, <em>Gell</em>ert, I can’t wait one more second for you to bring me off, please, Gellert, I can’t take it…”</p><p>“I don’t say that, you liar,” Albus hissed, his cheeks turning bright red.</p><p>Gellert winked at him.  “You don’t?  Well, you should.”</p><p>“Anyway…” Albus glared at Gellert before turning towards the girls.  “We’ll need to come up with a reason for the three of us to head towards where Leonard is being kept.”</p><p>“What about me?”  Bianca asked.  “Aren’t I coming with you?”</p><p>“You can be our lookout,” said Adalia.  “If someone is on to us, you can send word.”</p><p>“But I want to go in with you,” Bianca argued.</p><p>“Adalia’s right, the three of us is more than enough inside the hospital,” said Gellert.  “But if you can help Albus and I get Leonard away from the hospital and to the place where we’ll hide him, that would be most helpful.”</p><p>“Alright,” Bianca relented.  “Just as long as I have an important job in seeing Leonard to safety.” </p><p>The waiter returned with their bill, halting their conversation.  He didn’t bat an eyelash when Bianca offered to pay for the girls and Albus offered to pay for the boys.  They left some money on the table, along with a good tip for the waiter courtesy of Albus, who was feeling generous.</p><p>The foursome took a stroll around Hogsmeade, which was covered in a soft blanket of snow.  Albus had locked arms with Adalia, and Gellert had done the same with Bianca.  Their breaths hung in the air for a few seconds as they walked quickly, periodically performing warming charms on themselves.  As they escorted their dates around the village, Gellert suggested checking out the Hog’s Head pub but Albus had a funny feeling and wanted to steer clear of the place.  They kept walking a bit further and soon found they were alone in the street.</p><p>“Albus, dear, do you mind if I spend some time alone with Bianca?  You know, for girl talk?”  Adalia asked as they passed a tea shop.</p><p>Albus smiled.  “Of course not.  You two have fun.  I suppose Gellert will have to amuse me for the next few hours.”</p><p>“I can think of a couple things we could do,” said Gellert with a wink.  “Goodbye, ladies.  I’ll see you next weekend, Adalia.”</p><p>“Goodbye, Gellert.  Thank you for your letter.”  Adalia gave him a hug before launching herself at Albus.  “I’ll owl you the details about your visit as soon as I know them.”</p><p>“Thank you, dear.”  Albus and Adalia caught each other’s eyes and shared a knowing smile.  Albus had missed the close intimacy of their friendship, but he was glad that she’d taken the leap and gone to work at St. Mungo’s.   Adalia gave Albus a peck on the cheek before grabbing Bianca’s hand and gently pulling her down the street. </p><p>Albus fondly watched them go.  He was so pleased that both he and Adalia had found love and so early in their lives.  They’d had a contingency plan in place on Albus’ insistence.  If they never had any luck finding love with members of their same sex by the time they were thirty, Albus and Adalia would marry so they wouldn’t have to live out the rest of their lives alone.  Of course, that marriage wouldn’t have been consummated.  Luckily, that plan was no longer needed.</p><p>“Oh no, we’re all alone.”  Gellert gave Albus a predatory look.  “What<em>ever</em> shall we do?”</p><p>Albus grinned at him.  “I’ve just the thing.  Have you heard of Ghoul Manor?”</p><p>Gellert shook his head.  “No.  Should I’ve?”</p><p>“It’s one of the most haunted places in all of Britain!” Albus enthused.  “But I’m sure that’s just a rumor.  It’s an empty house.  Perhaps if you wanted to make the most of such a place, if you’re not scared, that is…”</p><p>Gellert grabbed his hand.  “Way ahead of you, liebling.” </p><p>“I’ll bring us there.”  Using side-along apparition, Albus brought them to an abandoned mansion on the outskirts of the village.  He noted that some of the windows were broken and cobwebs had crept up everywhere.  It seemed to have been deserted for some time.  Although they quickly searched the premises, there was no sign of a ghoul anywhere.  What they did find was the master bedroom with a large bed.</p><p>“Mmm, ghoul or no, the perfect place for a midday rendezvous,” Gellert purred.  He pushed Albus up against one of the walls, knocking off some dust which caused Albus to sneeze.  “You have too many clothes on.”</p><p>Gellert quickly divested Albus of his clothes along with his own, save for their undergarments.   </p><p>Albus groaned as Gellert kissed his way down Albus’ neck and rubbed against him.  “Shit, Gell.”</p><p>“I know.”  Gellert gave his bondmate a wicked grin. </p><p>“I don’t… can we… bed?”  Albus gasped out. </p><p>Gellert reluctantly pulled away and they both cast several scourgifies on the bed to remove the dust.  Then Gellert took Albus by the hand and led him over to the bed, pulling Albus on top of him.</p><p>“Mmm.”  Albus crushed his lips to Gellert’s, reveling in the feeling of their clothed lengths brushing.  Gellert cupped him through his garment and it was difficult for Albus not to beg his bondmate to take him out.   They ground together, their moans slowly increasing and perhaps adding to the local lore that the manor was haunted.</p><p>Albus saw stars as he fell over the edge, with Gellert close behind.  He held Gellert tightly through his shudders, whispering sweet nothings in his ears as Gellert’s breathing slowed and he returned to reality.</p><p>“That was incredible.”  Albus smiled at his bondmate.</p><p>“Interesting choice of venue, darling,” Gellert teased as he ran his fingers through Albus’ auburn hair. </p><p>“Are you alright?” Albus asked.</p><p>“Never better,” Gellert assured him.  “I suppose we should get back to school before anyone misses us.”</p><p>“We should,” Albus said, sounding reluctant.  “As much as I’d rather stay here with you, it’s not worth the risk.”</p><p>Gellert gathered his clothes and passed Albus’ to him.  “I hope the girls had as much fun as we did.”</p><p>“Perhaps Bianca will tell you tomorrow if you ask politely,” said Albus as he pulled on his trousers.</p><p>“Maybe.  I haven’t talked to her after she’s been with Adalia.  This will be new territory for us,” Gellert realized.  “I want to know but I don’t want to pry and upset her.  Pretend relationships are hard.”</p><p>Albus guffawed at that before sobering.  “I wish we didn’t have to have pretend relationships.  As much fun as it is to fool everyone, I’d rather be openly affectionate with you.”</p><p>“I know,” Gellert said softly, brushing Albus’ auburn bangs away from his face.  “Maybe someday that will change.  But for now, I can live with it.  We’re lucky to have girls who understand and are in the same boat as us.  Now, let’s get back before anyone realizes where we’ve been.” </p><p>They left the supposedly haunted manor in better shape than they’d found it. </p><p>.~.</p><p>When they returned to the castle, Elphias promptly asked how they’d gotten so dusty.   Blushing, Albus and Gellert quickly brushed off the dust and swore Elphias to secrecy as to where they’d been.</p><p>That night, after Albus was in agreement, Gellert sent a letter to Bathilda via Owlbus, asking her to visit.  He wasn’t sure if she’d take him up on it, but for Leonard’s sake, he had to try.</p><p>.~.</p><p>
  <em>The next morning</em>
</p><p>To Gellert’s astonishment, when he and Albus came down for breakfast he found Bathilda Bagshot sitting at the teachers’ table.   After Albus went to sit with his house, Gellert casually approached the teachers’ table to see if he could eavesdrop. </p><p>“Miss Bagshot, you are welcome here at Hogwarts anytime.” Headmaster Black nodded at her.  “How can we help you?” </p><p>“Thank you, Headmaster,” Bathilda said smoothly.  “I’m hoping to conduct some research for my next book.  I’m planning on writing a detailed history of the school, going all the way back to the days of the founders.” </p><p>“We would be honored that such a renowned author would choose Hogwarts as the subject of her novel.  Feel free to use the library or go anywhere else on the grounds,” said Black.  “I know you know the way.”</p><p>“Thank you, Headmaster, you’re so kind.  Oh, hello Gellert!”  She waved merrily at Gellert, who was apparently not-so-stealthily creeping closer. </p><p>Gellert blushed a bit at the attention.  “Hello, Aunt Bathilda.  It’s good to see you again.”</p><p>She beckoned him over.  “How are you getting on?”</p><p>“School’s going well.”  Gellert lowered his voice, so the other teachers wouldn’t hear.  “You know, I’ve been meaning to check on Owlbus today.” </p><p>“Would you like some company?”  Bathilda grinned.</p><p>“That depends.”  Gellert’s eyes were filled with mirth and a challenge.  “Are you up for a climb?”</p><p>Bathilda quirked an eyebrow.  “Gellert, are you implying that I’m too old for such things?”</p><p>Gellert chuckled.  “Of course not.  I’m much too smart to do that.”</p><p>“Too right you are,” said Bathilda.  After thanking the other teachers for their company, she rose from the table.  Bathilda offered her arm to Gellert, who took it, not caring if the other students saw.</p><p>As they made the chilly trek to the owlery, Gellert filled her in about their plan to rescue Leonard Longbottom from his looming sentence.</p><p>Bathilda questioned him as they made the climb up the winding staircase.  Finally, they reached the top.  “Alright, let me get this straight.  After you and Albus break him out of the hospital, you want me to hide Leonard until a more permanent solution can be found.”</p><p>Gellert flushed as he held out his arm for Owlbus, who happily hooted and rested on his arm.  He fed Owlbus a treat from his pocket.  “I know it sounds crazy, but Albus thought that we could spare him from the conversion therapy.”</p><p>“I wish to help the poor boy, but I don’t want you and Albus to get caught,” Bathilda fretted.  “That’s taking an awful risk, Gellert.  How would you ever make it past St. Mungo’s security?”</p><p>As Gellert gently stroked Owlbus’ brown wings, he quickly explained about Adalia’s role in the plan.  “As a healer, she can get us in and out with no trouble.  Albus and I can conceal ourselves well enough so we wouldn’t be detected.  It’s not St. Mungo’s I’m worried about, not with Adalia’s clearance.  It’s <em>after</em> we leave that I think would be the biggest risk to us.  I know I have no right to ask this of you, but Albus and I couldn’t think of an alternative.”</p><p>“If you show me an incredibly thought-out plan on how you’re going to break him out of the hospital, I might… <em>might</em> help you,” said Bathilda.  “But only if we come up with a long term solution.  Leonard will need a place to go to hide for a long while, and it can’t be my house.  I’m too high profile and I’m somewhat connected to Albus, who might be considered a suspect in his disappearance.”</p><p>Gellert nodded.  “I understand.  I’m sorry to ask this of you but you’re the only adult I knew to ask.”</p><p>Bathilda sighed, placing a hand on her nephew’s shoulder.  “Your heart is in the right place, Gellert.  But I need to think about it.”  She then turned to Owlbus, who was preening.  Bathilda started to pet him.  “Is he working out for you?”</p><p>“Oh, he’s brilliant,” Gellert gushed.  “I asked Owlbus to deliver two letters at once and he managed.  He’s been a wonderful pet and courier.  Albus doesn’t know this, but I’ll come up here sometimes to visit and talk to him.  Thank you for picking him out for me.”</p><p>“It was my pleasure,” said Bathilda.  She pulled Gellert in for a tight hug, which he cherished.</p><p>“Thank you for coming so quickly.” Gellert watched as Owlbus majestically took off, presumably to stretch his wings.  “I only sent the letter last night.  Surely you were busy.”</p><p>“Never too busy for my favorite nephew.”  Bathilda winked at him.  “Besides, I had the perfect excuse to visit.  This book about the history of Hogwarts is going to take a lot of careful research.  Perhaps now that I’m here, you could help me.”</p><p>“Of course,” Gellert said smoothly.  “I’ll do anything I can.”</p><p>“Today I was hoping to locate a supposed secret room,” Bathilda recalled.  “I’m not sure what else to call it but according to my research it hears your wish and once you enter it provides everything you asked for.  Have you heard of it by chance?”</p><p>Gellert’s eyes lit up.  “Yes, Albus showed it to me.  He calls it the Room of Requirement.  He found it by accident.”</p><p>“I’d love to see it.”  Bathilda’s eyes sparkled as well.  “I’m not sure if I will include all of Hogwarts’ secrets in the book, but I’m interested in it for my own research and knowledge.”</p><p>Gellert smiled.  “I can understand that.  As a student, I’ve enjoyed discovering Hogwarts’ secrets for myself – well, with Albus’ help.   But I can take you to this room now if you want.” </p><p>“I’d appreciate that very much.”</p><p>Gellert led Bathilda down the stairs and back to the castle.  He grabbed a few pastries in the Great Hall to eat along the way as he led his great-aunt to the seventh floor. </p><p>“Now, the first thing we have to do is find the tapestry of Barnabus the Barmy...”</p><p>.~.</p><p>End Chapter 51</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you liked the chapter!  St. Mungo’s is going to be fun to explore.  We’ve still got Flint and Professor Black to contend with.  And Valentine’s Day is just around the corner.  I can’t wait to eventually share the ending with you!   Thanks for comments and kudos.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. St Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for all the continued support from comments, kudos, and likes on Tumblr under the same name.  I'm celebrating gaining 800 followers!  I started a Grindeldore blog just for fun and I've created a monster lol.  I'm so grateful to everyone who is following me and who has a continued interest in Grindeldore, even though it's been a while since FB2 came out.   Gotta keep this fandom going until FB3 starts filming and we get new stuff!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Disclaimer:  JKR owns it.</p><p>.~.</p><p>Chapter 52:  <em>St Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries</em></p><p>.~.</p><p>The next morning, Headmaster Black made an announcement that rocked Gellert to his core, but he’d known that it was coming.  The headmaster sported his usual black turban as he stood in front of the teachers’ table to address the students.  Behind Black, two colorful banners hung from the ceiling.  One of Gryffindor, the other of Slytherin in honor of the upcoming Quidditch competition.  Crimson and gold, along with green and silver streamers and curlicues filled the Great Hall, adding to the already festive atmosphere.</p><p>“Tomorrow morning, the Beauxbatons students will return to their school, as their building has been repaired.”  Black proclaimed.  “I think I speak for all of us saying that we’ve enjoyed hosting our guests.  Many of you have formed new friendships.  I hope that you’ll continue those friendships even though you'll be apart.  International magical cooperation is important these days.”  Black smiled at them before sitting back down.   </p><p>Vinda, who was sitting next to Gellert squeezed his hand.  “I don’t want to go back.  I want to stay here with you.”</p><p>“I know.  But it’s going to be alright,” Gellert promised.  “As long as you behave, you can enjoy the rest of your semester at your own school.”</p><p>Vinda’s eyes darkened, lowering her voice to barely over a whisper.  “And the summer when I go home?”</p><p>“I don’t know,” Gellert said honestly before he cast a silencing charm around them.  “If I can think of a way to get you out…”</p><p>“Don’t say that,” Vinda glared at him.  “It’s not true.  No one can rescue us when we’re there.”</p><p>Gellert’s expression grew tight. </p><p>“It’s not your fault,” Vinda said hastily.  “You’d never get past the security or the wards.”</p><p>“I know, but I feel responsible for you.”  Gellert’s mismatched eyes were filled with concern.  “You should know that Albus and I are working on a long term plan to expose the Brotherhood for good.  I hope that will give you some comfort.”</p><p>“It does,” Vinda admitted, before flippantly adding, “I’ve thought about running away, you know.  If I run while I’m still at school, I’d actually have a chance.”</p><p>“No, you can’t,” Gellert said firmly.  “They’d find you in a day.  You know how many operatives they have.  You never know who is loyal to the Brotherhood.  Promise me that you’ll stay in school.”</p><p>Vinda wrinkled her nose.  “You sound like a parent.”</p><p>“I <em>am</em> four years older than you,” Gellert reminded her.  “School’s the best thing for you.  It will keep you from being tortured for most of the year.  Right now it’s the best you can hope for and you know it.”</p><p>“Fine, I promise I won’t run away.”  Vinda crossed her arms, but she sounded sincere.</p><p>“Good.”  Gellert gave her a bittersweet smile.  “How about we spend some time together today?  You want to go for a walk around the grounds?  We can speak freely there.”</p><p>Vinda nodded.  “How about after dinner?”</p><p>“Perfect.  I'll be available, as Albus has choir then.”</p><p>Vinda shook her head but she was grinning.  “You’ve got it bad.  It’s written all over your face.”</p><p>Gellert shrugged one shoulder.  “I won’t deny it.  He’s an extraordinary person.  Some days I wonder why he stays with me.”</p><p>Vinda lowered her voice.  “I’m really glad you’re happy.  You deserve it.”  She pulled her hand away from Gellert's.  “I’ve got to get to class.” </p><p>Gellert watched her go, his heart aching as he wished that he could do more.</p><p>.~. </p><p>After dinner that night, Gellert and Vinda took a stroll around the grounds.  They discussed their past, Bianca and Albus, as well as Vinda’s transition back to school at Beauxbatons.   Gellert couldn’t help but feel the special bond between them had grown stronger.  He really hoped that the prophecy about them wouldn’t come true, how Vinda was supposed to be a part of making his revolution come to pass.</p><p>When he returned to his bedroom, Albus had already returned from choir.</p><p>“How was practice?”  Gellert asked as he flopped on the bed next to his bondmate.</p><p>Albus set the Transfiguration textbook he was reading aside.  “Great!  We’re learning some challenging songs but we’ll be ready for our mid-term concert.”</p><p>“I’m looking forward to it.  You have a beautiful voice.”  Gellert complimented a blushing Albus.     </p><p>“Thanks.” </p><p>Gellert started his nighttime routine, changing into his pajamas as Albus quietly asked him a question.  “Hey, Gell?”<br/><br/>“Yes, love?” <br/><br/>“I was thinking about where we could send Leonard after he hides out at Bathilda’s for a few days, as long as she agrees to it.”<br/><br/>Gellert grabbed a glass of water and set it on his bedside table.  “Yeah?  Any ideas?”<br/><br/>“I had a thought. It might be a good idea for him to stay out of Britain for a while.”<br/><br/>“That makes sense.”  Gellert hung up his school robes in their closet.  “Where do you want to send him?”<br/><br/>Albus pursed his lips. “It’s a long shot, but remember when I was telling you about my academic correspondence with the ancient French alchemist?”<br/><br/>“Nicolas Flamel, right?” Gellert grinned as he climbed under the covers next to Albus. “Very impressive, darling.”<br/><br/>“This might sound mad, but I believe it’s possible Flamel would agree to host him.  He’s told me he has an affinity for hard-luck cases. And he lives in a district in Paris where people like us can live somewhat openly.  He made sure to highlight that in his letters."  Albus paused.  "It was almost like he knew about me, although I never so much as hinted at it.  I think I should ask if he would be willing to have Leonard come live with him and his wife.”<br/><br/>Gellert frowned.  “Are you sure you can trust him? What if he tells the authorities about our plan?”<br/><br/>“I don’t think he would.  He’s quite fond of me and he’s told me he thinks I’m brilliant.”  Albus’ face flushed just a tad.  “I have a hunch that he’ll help us.”</p><p>Gellert wasn't convinced.  “Just because he flatters you doesn’t mean he’s trustworthy.”</p><p>“I know but we have to ask someone. Do you have a better idea?”  Albus countered.<br/><br/>Gellert shook his head.  “Not really. I was thinking maybe we could ask Adalia’s dad, but that’s a direct link to Adalia and the hospital.”<br/><br/>“I think her dad has a much better chance of wanting to stop us,” said Albus.  “I think Flamel is a better idea.”<br/><br/>“Hmm,” Gellert muttered.  “Does Leonard even know how to speak French?”<br/><br/>“I’d say most British wizards and witches have at least a basic understanding of French. I’m betting that Pierre taught him some.”  Albus winked at him.  “Although I imagine some of those words couldn’t be said in polite company.”<br/><br/>Gellert considered it.  “It could work.  You have a logical argument.  I’m open to it.”<br/><br/>Albus threaded their fingers together. “I won’t mention you in the letter to Flamel if that’s what you’re worried about.”<br/><br/>“Of course not,” Gellert scoffed.  “I’m concerned about you implicating yourself.  It’s a considerable risk.”<br/><br/>Albus’ expression was grim.  “I need you to trust me on this, Gell. I really believe that the worst Flamel will say is no. I wanted to owl him today in case he does say no and then we’ll have to come up with a better option.”<br/><br/>“Very well. I trust you. I just want to keep you safe.” Gellert tenderly caressed his bondmate’s cheek. “I don’t want you to be taken away from me.”<br/><br/>“I know.  But I feel obligated to help Leonard and I know you do too.”<br/><br/>“I do,” Gellert agreed.  “If circumstances were different, it could be either of us in his predicament.”<br/><br/>“So it’s settled?”  Albus looked hopefully at Gellert.<br/><br/>“Very well.”  Gellert pulled Albus’ hand and kissed it.  “You can owl him today. Take Owlbus instead of one of the school owls.  I know you know that the letter must be heavily encrypted.”<br/><br/>Albus kissed his cheek. “Thank you! I promise you won’t regret it.”<br/><br/>“I really hope you’re right, liebling.” Gellert snuggled up close at Albus before they drifted off to sleep.  <br/><br/>.~.<br/><br/><em>The next morning</em></p><p>Gellert was dreading the moment when he’d have to say goodbye to Vinda.   Albus offered as much support as he could, but there wasn’t much he could do. </p><p>After breakfast, Headmaster Black announced that the enchanted carriages from Beauxbatons had arrived to bring the French students back to school.  Gellert escorted Vinda outside but took her off to the side so they could say goodbye in private.</p><p>“I’m going to miss you, Papillon.”  Gellert affectionately ruffled her hair.  “Don’t worry. I’ll write to you often.”</p><p>Vinda hugged Gellert, who held her tightly.  “Bianca says she wants to write to me but sometimes people say that and they don’t mean it.  I know you mean it.”</p><p>“Bianca means it,” Gellert reassured her.  “I know you don’t want me to bring this up but, if you wanted to, you could tell Bianca about your past.”</p><p>Vinda scrunched up her face.  “No.  No way.”</p><p>“She knows about me,” Gellert reminded her.  “She knows about the Brotherhood.  Bianca would never hold your past against you.”</p><p>“She’ll view me differently,” Vinda said hotly.  “I don’t want her to think that I’m damaged or that she has to fix me.”</p><p>“Bianca hasn’t tried to fix me, she’s met me where I am.  It might be nice to have her support, to have someone who understands what you’ve gone through besides me.”</p><p>“She wouldn’t understand! She wasn’t there.”</p><p>“No, she wasn’t,” Gellert conceded.  “But she can be sympathetic.  If you don’t want to tell her in person, you can write to her about it.  I know you know how to use an encryption charm.”</p><p>“I’ll think about it,” Vinda grumbled.  She turned around to find Albus and Bianca approaching them. </p><p>“It was good to meet you, Vinda,” said Albus, smiling at the girl Gellert regarded as a younger sister.  “Take care of yourself, alright?”</p><p>She nodded at him.    “I will.”</p><p>“I’ll really miss you, Vinda.”  Bianca’s eyes filled with tears as she embraced the young girl.  “We’ll stay in touch, I promise.”</p><p>“Thanks.”  Vinda took a deep breath and steeled herself.  “I guess this is goodbye.”</p><p>“Goodbye for now,” Bianca gently corrected her.  “We’ll see each other again someday.”</p><p>Vinda actually smiled, looking the most hopeful that Gellert had ever seen her.  “I hope you’re right.  Well… goodbye for now.”  She fell into line with her classmates and didn’t look back.</p><p>As the Beauxbatons carriages took off into the sky, Gellert's chest tightened as he put his arm around Bianca and stood close to Albus. </p><p>“She’ll be alright, Gell,” Albus whispered.   </p><p>“I hope so,” Gellert said.  “I really hope so.”</p><p>.~.</p><p>Five days had passed since Owlbus delivered the letter to Flamel.  Albus was starting to lose hope but then that day at breakfast, a letter arrived for him.  Owlbus was carrying a reply from Flamel – Albus would recognize that cramped handwriting anywhere.<br/><br/>Albus was almost afraid to open it, but he gathered his courage and broke the crimson seal.  He muttered a spell to decrypt the letter which originally looked like gibberish.  Albus held the letter in his lap away from prying eyes.<br/><br/><em>Dear Albus,<br/><br/>I would be more than happy to fulfill your request.  Perenelle and I could do with some company. Thank you for reaching out to me.  Let me know as soon as possible where and when will the exchange take place so we can make plans. </em></p><p><em>All my best,</em><em><br/><br/>Nicolas Flamel</em><br/><br/>Albus let out a huge sigh of relief.  Flamel had come through for him.  <em>My hunch was correct.  </em>He contacted Gellert immediately with the good news.</p><p>//Gell, I just got a letter from Flamel. He agreed to help us.//<br/><br/>//That’s wonderful news, Albie!// Gellert enthused, glancing over at him from across the hall at the Slytherin table. // That’s one less thing we have to worry about.//<br/><br/>//We need to tell the girls right away.//</p><p>//I’ll tell Bianca after class.  I think we can wait two days until we see Adalia in person.//</p><p>//Fair enough.  We’re actually going to do this!//  Albus' eyes were filled with excitement.  This would be his first 'jail break' and he was looking forward to not only freeing Leonard but rebelling against an unjust system.</p><p>//I shouldn’t have doubted you.// Gellert sent a wave of remorse over the bond.</p><p>//Don’t feel bad.  Even<em> I</em> didn’t even know if it would work.//</p><p>//Now we need to convince Bathilda.// </p><p>//We’ll worry about that after we visit Adalia on Saturday and come up with a detailed plan.//  Albus glanced back at McClaggen, who was waving and trying to get his attention.  //I’ll see you tonight after the Quidditch match, alright?//</p><p>//See you then.//</p><p>“Albus, didn’t you hear me?”  Connor McClaggen gave him a pointed look.</p><p>“Sorry, I spaced out for a moment.”  Albus smiled sheepishly at his friend.  “What did you want to ask me?” </p><p>“Connor, don’t bother him.  He’s probably busy,” said Shacklebolt. </p><p>Arcturus Penn chimed in.  “Albus has a lot of responsibilities.”</p><p>“While that’s true, I’d like to hear Connor’s question.”  Albus folded his hands and leaned forward across the table.</p><p>“Will you help us in making signs for the Gryffindor fans to hold?  We’re meeting at lunch in the library.”  Albus glanced over at Connor and Arcturus’s red and gold jerseys.  <em>The Quidditch match.  I’d nearly forgotten.</em></p><p>“I’d love to,” Albus assured him.  “I’ll make time today.”</p><p>“Brilliant!”  McClaggen beamed at him.  “Your transfiguration skills are legendary.”</p><p>“That’s very kind, but I’m afraid my artistic skills are a bit lacking,” Albus admitted.</p><p>“We can work together then,” said Arcturus.  “I’m not too bad at art.”</p><p>Albus snorted.  “Not bad?  You’re amazing.  Your mask for the ball was a masterpiece.”</p><p>Arcturus grinned.  “Thanks.”  He turned to the group.  “Is it alright if Myrddin comes too?  I know he’s in Ravenclaw, but he wants to defeat Slytherin as much as we do.”</p><p>McClaggen and Shacklebolt exchanged a glance and nodded. </p><p>“Great,” Albus enthused, glad that Arcturus was including his secret boyfriend.  “The more the merrier, I always say.”  He and Arcturus shared a knowing smile.  Albus almost suggested inviting Gellert, but then he remembered why that wouldn't be a great idea.</p><p>For the remainder of breakfast, they chatted about the upcoming game and if Gryffindor had a good chance at beating Slytherin.  They quickly concluded that the answer was yes, even though the Slytherin seeker had greatly improved from last semester.</p><p>.~.</p><p>During lunch, Albus met with his friends and worked with Arcturus to churn out quality signs for the match.  Several ‘Slytherin Stinks’ posters had found their way into the mix, something that Albus probably shouldn’t have allowed as Head Boy, but this was Quidditch and he <em>was</em> in Gryffindor so he happily overlooked it.  Albus had transfigured a pillow into a large lion head that someone could put their face through.  Arcturus put the finishing artistic touches on it, planning on giving it to Beth Creevey, who’d requested a special sign to support her boyfriend Connor McClaggen. </p><p>To Albus’ surprise, the unlikely pair were still going strong.  The bookish Beth and athletically inclined Connor somehow worked.  She helped him with his schoolwork and he was teaching her how to exercise regularly – a win/win scenario for both.   </p><p>The head boy supposed that Gellert complemented him well.  They had many shared interests, but they also had their own hobbies.  Gellert had no interest in singing but he loved listening to Albus perform.  Divination bored Albus to tears, and though he was skeptical about the validity of prophecies he never ridiculed Gellert’s beliefs.  He always helped Gellert through his visions and was willing to listen when Gellert needed to confide in him about his past.   They encouraged each other to learn new spells and magical abilities, proudly showing them off in Dueling Club.  Yes, he and Gellert were well-matched. </p><p>Albus looked down at the sign that he’d made for himself.  It flashed ‘Gryffindor’ in crimson and then ‘crush Slytherin’ in gold.  Not an extremely creative slogan, but it got the job done.  As much as he was looking forward to the match, he regretted that he didn’t get to sit with Gellert.  <em>You can stand being away from him for a few hours</em>.  Albus sighed to himself.  He couldn’t help it.  He loved spending time with Gellert, he was so <em>drawn </em>to him, even when Gellert was across the room.  Some of that had to be the bond, but Albus knew it was his own feelings, and Gellert’s too.  Not for the first time, he wondered why they’d been gifted with a soulbond, but he didn’t question it, as he hoped to reap the benefits for decades to come.</p><p> .~.</p><p>That evening, the Quidditch match between Gryffindor and Slytherin lasted for over three hours.  Albus fiercely cheered for his house, screaming himself hoarse as the two seekers battled to catch the snitch.  Across the pitch, Gellert sat in the Slytherin section.  Professor Black sat a few seats away from Gellert, which was too close in Albus’ opinion.  Gellert joined in cheering for his house but Albus knew he didn’t care nearly as much about Quidditch as the other students as he hadn’t grown up with it.  His bondmate didn’t care much about house points either, although he tried not to lose any for his classmates’ sake.</p><p>Gellert was one of those rare students that had plenty of friends in all of the houses.  He spent some time with Albus’ Gryffindor friends, and he of course had many in Slytherin along with his ‘girlfriend’.  His study group included Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws.  Excluding his close ‘friendship’ with Albus, he interacted equally with everyone in Dueling Club and during class although he tried to steer clear of the older male Slytherins.  Even Albus had to admit that almost all of his own friends were in Gryffindor. </p><p>After the match concluded with Gryffindor narrowly winning, Albus was swept up into the crowd, which were headed to the common room to celebrate.   Albus looked longingly at Gellert, who was standing with his dejected housemates, including Mercury Flint who looked like he wanted to punch someone.  Gellert cocked his head as if to say ‘go’.  </p><p>Nodding, Albus followed McClaggen and the others to the Gryffindor common room and joined in the celebration.  He indulged in a glass of firewhisky, and participated in several cheers, which grew progressively louder.  Albus knew he should tell them to tone it down, but he didn’t have the heart to do so.  Gryffindor had lost their last match with Ravenclaw right before the break, and house morale had been low.  His friends deserved this time to celebrate and he wasn’t going to ruin it, Head Boy or not. </p><p>Albus took his leave of them after an hour, ready to return to Gellert.  When he returned to their bedroom, Albus jumped into Gellert’s waiting arms.  “Hi, Gell!  Isn’t tonight the greatest?  Why I feel like I could fly.” </p><p>Gellert raised an eyebrow.  “Have you been drinking?”</p><p>“Just one glass,” Albus informed him, before nuzzling Gellert’s cheek.  “I love you, Gell.  You’re the best <em>and</em> Gryffindor won!  And you smell good.  Did you know that?”</p><p>Gellert chuckled as he set Albus down.  “Yes.  I love you too, but I have a feeling you’re about to crash.  You must be exhausted from all the excitement.”</p><p>“I’m not,” Albus insisted.  “I’m perfectly fine.  I just need to sit down for a minute.  I’ve been on my feet for a while.”  He took a seat on their bed and patted the comforter.  “This bed is so comfortable and squishy.  Is it always like this?”</p><p>“Yes, Albus, the bed hasn’t changed.”  Gellert stared at him, amused.  “The only thing that’s changed is your alcohol consumption.”</p><p>“Huh.  Actually, I think I’ll lie down for a bit.”  Albus plopped back on the bed and held out his arms.  “Gellll, come be with me.”</p><p>“If you insist,” Gellert teased as he curled around Albus’ body.  Just as he predicted, Albus started snoring minutes later.  “Are you predictable or what?” Gellert whispered as he removed Albus’ shoes and covered him with a blanket before settling in.  “Sleep well, darling.” </p><p>.~.</p><p>All week, Albus and Gellert had been eagerly anticipating the weekend.  Gellert was glad to note that Bianca seemed much happier this week, now that she had seeing Adalia to look forward to.  He imagined what it would be like for him if Albus worked in another city, and found he didn’t like to think about it.  Gellert reminded himself that would soon be their reality when Albus went off to find a job and Gellert would remain at Hogwarts for two more years.  Gellert knew it would be difficult to be apart for so long, but he also knew that their relationship was strong and would withstand the test.</p><p>Finally, Saturday arrived.  Albus, Gellert, and Bianca took a pre-arranged portkey to visit Adalia at St. Mungo’s Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries.  Officially, Adalia was giving her boyfriend and friends a tour of the place where she worked.  Unofficially, she was showing them around the hospital so they could plan the best way to get Leonard out and to safety.</p><p>The trio appeared just outside the entrance to the hospital.  The first thing Albus noticed was Adalia waiting for them.  She was wearing a lime green robe, the standard uniform for healers.  Albus wasn’t fond of the color at all, but he didn't mention it.</p><p>“Hi, you lot!  We’ve got five minutes before the strong anti-muggle wards go back up.  Healers have permission to get around them for a bit.”  Adalia beamed at them and tucked her wand back into her sleeve before she gave each one of them a hug.  “I’m so glad you get to visit my workplace.”  She handed them visitor passes, which they attached to their school robes.</p><p>Albus nodded at her.  “Glad you could receive us.  We’re ready for the grand tour.”</p><p>“We’ll start with the entranceway,” Adalia announced.  “We have a rather unique monument that I wanted to point out.”    </p><p>Standing before them was a tall stone obelisk lined with gold.  Albus had visited St. Mungo’s before when he was a child but only now did it stand out to him.  Albus’ stomach dropped as he realized what this most likely meant.</p><p>Gellert and Bianca exchanged grim glances.</p><p>Adalia frowned at their reactions.  “What’s wrong?  I thought you’d be impressed.”</p><p>Albus’ head snapped back to look at Adalia.  He decided not to elaborate on the connection to the Brotherhood, not yet.  “It’s just very ornate, no?  Why don’t we go inside.”</p><p>Adalia shrugged.  “Sure.”  She led them through the entrance and came to a stop near the front desk.  “This is the ground floor.”</p><p>Hanging on the wall nearby was a plaque with a list of names.  Adalia noticed her friends staring at it with the same worried expressions as before.</p><p>“I know you don’t like the attitudes of the old pureblood families, but they help to fund the hospital,” Adalia explained.  “Many purebloods families are listed here.  Let’s see, Malfoy, Nott, Black, Flint, Carrow, Yaxley, Ollivander.  Even my last name is on here.”<br/><br/>She traced over the raised gold letters on the plaque.  GREENGRASS.   “My father just started to give once I started working here.  It must be my distant relatives that have been longtime patrons.”</p><p>Gellert snorted.  “If there’s one good thing about pureblood families, it’s that most of them are big on philanthropy.”</p><p>Albus scanned the room, looking for more possible clues.  He noticed the painting of the hospital’s symbol hanging over the desk, a wand and a bone crossed.  There was a list of the healers who were on call.  Then his eyes landed on a certain painting.  Albus froze as he stared at the man in the picture, who had his right arm tucked into his shirt.  Albus was instantly reminded of the French muggle Napoleon Bonaparte and the connection to the Brotherhood from Bianca’s report on their symbols. </p><p>“Who is that?”  Albus asked, managing to keep his voice steady as he pointed at the painting.</p><p>“Oh, that’s Healer Warbeck.  He’s the chief healer here,” Adalia explained.  “Supposedly he’s descended from Mungo Bonham himself.  He’s my boss and I admire him a lot.  The painting was put up just last week.  Why?”</p><p>Albus, Gellert, and Bianca all exchanged knowing looks.</p><p>“Am I missing something?” Adalia frowned.</p><p>“I’ll tell you later,” Bianca promised. </p><p>“Alright.”  Adalia looked confused, but she didn’t press the matter.</p><p>Albus was glad Bianca had held back.  He didn’t want to see Adalia’s reaction to the fact that the Brotherhood had a hand in the hospital where she worked.  He scarcely wanted to believe it himself but the evidence was overwhelming. </p><p>“Shall we continue the tour?”  Adalia led them past the waiting room and up the stairs to the first floor.  “This wing is used for creature-induced injuries, mostly bites and burns.  I had one case the other day, a man that was bitten by a Venomous Tentacula. Luckily he came in early enough that we were able to stop the poison from spreading.”  She led them down the corridor, introducing them to several passing healers. </p><p>The tour continued.  The second floor was used for contagious diseases, the third floor for the misuse of potions, the fourth for long term residents, and the fifth was for visitors which also had a gift shop.</p><p>“When can we visit Leonard?” Albus asked as Adalia led them past the gift shop, which was empty save for a bored-looking wizard at the counter.</p><p>“I want to show you something first.”  Adalia led them to a supply closet in the back and locked the door behind them.  “You have to swear that you’ll tell no one about this.”</p><p>After they nodded, Adalia pulled back a curtain, revealing another door.  “You have to turn the knob counterclockwise in order for it to work.  I found that out by trial and error.  This is the place I stumbled across by accident.”   She turned the doorknob which revealed another set of stairs.</p><p>“I thought the hospital only had five floors,” said Gellert, staring in awe at the secret staircase.</p><p>“That’s what we were told,” said Adalia.  “But this floor is hidden from the public.  Even most of the healers don’t have permission to be here – only the senior staff.  I could get in a lot of trouble if my superiors found out we were here.”  She started climbing the stairs and they all followed. </p><p>When they reached the top, Albus glanced at the sign above the double doors off to the right.   OWL WING.   “What is this wing used for?”</p><p>Adalia shrugged.  “I have no idea.  If I had to guess, it could be used for patients who don’t want anyone to know that they’re here.  I imagine that would apply to the members of the pureblood families that donate to the hospital.” </p><p>“Then why did you lead us up here?” Bianca asked.</p><p>“Because you can disapparate from anywhere on this floor.”  Adalia’s eyes sparkled.  “All Albus and Gellert have to do next week is bring Leonard to this floor and they can disapparate directly to Godric’s Hollow, providing Bathilda agrees to help.”</p><p>“That’s brilliant!”  Albus exclaimed.  “This is going to be easier than I thought.”</p><p>“It won’t be that easy,” Adalia cautioned.  “You’ll still have to get him past the security team and hope that no one sees you come up here.”</p><p>“We’ll manage.”  On a whim, Albus tried to open the double doors.  Even with an alohamora cast, they still remained locked.   “I want to know what they’re hiding in there.”  Albus was certain it had to do with the Brotherhood, that there was more to it than just wanting a private place in the hospital.</p><p>“Come on, Albus.  I know you’re curious, but we should probably be getting back,” said Adalia.  “We still need to talk with Leonard before I have to get back to work.”</p><p>“Very well.”  Albus descended the stairs behind Adalia, who led them through the visitor’s center and down to the fourth floor.  Along the way, after casting silencing charms, Albus explained his plan regarding Leonard staying with Nicholas Flamel. </p><p>“That’s brilliant,” Adalia agreed.  “And if it works out, Pierre could potentially visit Leonard.  I think I heard the Rosiers live close to Paris.”</p><p>“I’m not sure if Leonard would allow it, given Pierre’s betrayal,” said Albus with a frown.  “But perhaps he could find it in his heart to forgive him.”</p><p>“I’m not sure if I could,” said Gellert as they approached Leonard’s room.  Two security guards flanked the door and two more stood down the hallway.</p><p>“I need to speak with Mr. Longbottom,” said Adalia, after identifying herself. </p><p>“Sorry, miss, but only Mr. Longbottom’s personal healer may enter.”</p><p>Undeterred, Albus stepped forward.  “Mr. Longbottom is my client and on behalf of Mr. Gamp, I must speak with him.”</p><p>The guard frowned.  “What’s your name?”</p><p>“Albus Dumbledore.”  Albus nervously wrung his hands behind his back, praying that they’d let him in.  It was imperative that they inform Leonard about their plan, and it would be easiest to do so in person. </p><p>The guards conferred, and one turned to Albus.  “Hey, I remember you.  You were at the appeal.  You’re the one that got him out of prison.”</p><p>Albus stood up a little straighter.  “That’s me.”</p><p>“You may speak with your client, but no more than five minutes.  We’re on strict orders not to let him have any visitors save for family.”</p><p>“Thank you.”  Albus nodded.   He glanced back at Gellert before going in.</p><p>Leonard was lounging in his bed, looking bored.  He broke out into a big smile when he saw Albus.  “What are you doing here?  I thought I couldn’t have visitors.”</p><p>Albus made sure to project his voice for the guards’ benefit.  “I needed to ask you a few legal questions.” Then Albus closed the door and approached the bed.</p><p>Albus spoke in a low voice.  “We’re breaking you out of here.  Next Friday at five.  Be ready to travel.”</p><p>Leonard blinked at him.  “Breaking me out?  How?”</p><p>“Don’t worry, Gellert and I have arranged it all,” Albus assured him.  “You just have to do as we say.  Alright?”</p><p>Leonard’s brow furrowed.  “Albus, I don’t you want you or anyone else putting themselves at risk for me.  Even the best-laid plans can go wrong.  You could get caught.”</p><p>“We’re aware of the risks,” Albus said.  “I’d never forgive myself if I didn’t try.  Leonard, you may never be the same after this therapy.”</p><p>“I’m grateful for the opportunity, don’t get me wrong.  I just don’t want to ruin your life.  Like I did my parents’ lives.”  Leonard looked down at his blanket. </p><p>“Leonard, they don’t think that,” Albus insisted, placing a hand on his shoulder.  “I’ve spoken to them before and after the trial.  They’re not ashamed of you.  They just hate that you’ve had to suffer.”</p><p>“Still, I’ve turned their lives upside down.  I hate to think about what their friends have done or said after my trial.”</p><p>Albus sighed.  “You don’t know how much I wish I’d been the one that caught you that night.”</p><p>“Is that why you’re doing this?”  Leonard looked up at him.  “To alleviate your misplaced guilt?  Albus, <em>I</em> was the one who didn’t take the time to cast privacy charms even though I knew better because I was caught up in the moment.  This isn’t your fault.”</p><p>“Maybe not,” said Albus.  “But I want to make this right.  My mind is made up, Leonard.  However, if you don’t want to go along with it, I’d understand.  We could get caught and then your punishment might be even more severe.  That’s a risk too.”</p><p>“No, if you’re sure, I’d be a fool not to take you up on your offer.” Leonard smiled.  “I’m grateful, I really am.”</p><p>“Good.”  Albus returned his smile.  “Gellert and I will be in disguise but you'll know it is us.  There’s a place in the hospital where we can disapparate.  We’ll take you to the first safe house, then the following day you’ll be taken to-”</p><p>A security guard knocked on the door and walked in, startling them both.  “It’s time to go.  Visiting hours are over.”</p><p>“Of course.”  Albus stood up to leave before turning back around.  “Oh, Leonard, did you ever learn much French?”</p><p>Leonard nodded.  “I’m fairly fluent, yes.”</p><p>Albus gave him a tiny nod and wink.  “See you later.”  He followed the guard back out into the corridor.  Albus thanked him before gathering the others and heading back the way they came.</p><p>“Did you have the time to tell him everything?” Gellert asked after looking around to make sure they wouldn’t be overheard.</p><p>“He knows the plan.  All we have to do now is execute it.”</p><p>“And get your aunt on board,” Bianca added.   </p><p>“Albus, you sure can think on your feet.”  Adalia smiled.  “I was certain they’d let me in.  But they didn’t even question you.”</p><p>Albus shrugged.  “I was just lucky that one of the guards recognized me.” </p><p>Adalia’s pocket watch jingled.  “Sorry, you three, I’ve been summoned.  I've got to get back to work.  It was lovely to see you.”</p><p>“We’ll be in touch,” Albus promised.  “Look for my owl in a few days.”</p><p>“I will.”  Adalia hugged Bianca before she dashed off down the hall, her hideous lime green robe swishing as she ran. </p><p>“We’ve got to get back too,” Gellert realized.  “Or we’ll miss our return portkey.”</p><p>“It’s this way out,” said Bianca.  She led them to the stairwell and down to the ground floor.  On the way out, they passed the painting, the plaque, and the obelisk.   Bianca pulled out an old shoe from her purse, which was set to transport them back to Hogwarts in a few moments.   They exited the premises just before the portkey whisked them away.</p><p>.~.</p><p>They landed just outside the anti-apparition wards to the castle.  Albus dusted himself off, as he’d landed on the ground.  To his annoyance, Gellert and Bianca had landed on their feet.  Gellert offered him a hand up.  Albus took it, not letting go of Gellert’s hand right away, needing it to anchor him after what they’d just seen.</p><p>After a few tense minutes, Gellert brought up what was weighing on their minds.  “I can’t believe there were so many symbols relating to the Brotherhood at the hospital.”</p><p>“I know,” Albus groaned.  “I’m not sure if we should tell Adalia anytime soon.  It would only worry her and there’s nothing she can do about it at the moment.”</p><p>“I agree,” said Bianca.  “I don’t think it’s necessary.” </p><p>They crossed the bridge that took them back towards the castle.  Albus was eager to get out of the cold, which caused him to walk a little faster.</p><p>“What are we going to do about Miss Bagshot?” Bianca asked as they entered the Great Hall through a little-used side door.</p><p>“Leave that to me,” said Gellert.  “I’ll convince her.” </p><p>“Good.  I’m so glad we’re going to do this.  I’ve wanted to do something to fight for our cause, and this seems to be a good start.”  Bianca hugged Gellert.  “If anyone can convince her, it’s you.  In fact-”</p><p>“Bianca, where have you been?”  Tilly Travers’ high-pitched voice called from down the corridor.  She was rapidly approaching them.  “I thought we were going to do homework together.”</p><p>“Oops.  Sorry, Tilly.  I lost track of time.  I’ll be right there.”  Bianca bid Albus and Gellert goodbye before she went off with her friend.</p><p>“It’s nice to see Bianca care so much about helping Leonard,” Albus commented as they walked toward the junction of staircases.  “She’s come so far in just a few months, coming to terms with who she is.”</p><p>“Yes, she has,” Gellert agreed.</p><p>“Shall we go up to our room?”  Albus offered, gesturing toward the stairs.  “There are a few hours left before dinner.” </p><p>“That’s a good idea.”  Gellert lowered his voice.  “Any time spent alone with you is time well spent.”</p><p>Albus almost reached for Gellert’s hand but he stopped himself.  They climbed several staircases and walked back to their bedroom at a leisurely pace, stopping to talk with students or the odd ghost.  When they arrived at their bedroom door, Albus undid all the wards and whispered the complicated password.  The door swung open, revealing the messy state of their room.</p><p>“This won’t do.”  Albus tidied up while Gellert sat at their desk and pulled out a fresh piece of parchment.  He dipped his quill in the inkwell and wrote Our Plan, underlining it with a flourish.</p><p>He turned to Albus.  “You know, we’ll need an alibi for next Friday, just in case the Aurors question you or I when Leonard turns up missing.”</p><p>Albus groaned.  “You’re right.  I hadn’t thought of that.”</p><p>Gellert grinned.  “That’s why you have me.”</p><p>“Hmm.  Maybe I can ask Elphias to do it.”</p><p>“You really think he’d risk it?”</p><p>“I wouldn’t tell him everything,” Albus clarified.  “Just that I need him to say that we were with him at the time of Leonard’s disappearance.”</p><p>“He might figure it out.”</p><p>“That’s a risk I’m willing to take.”</p><p>“What if he tries to talk you out of it and threatens to go to an adult?”</p><p>Albus shook his head.  “Elphias wouldn’t do that.  He’d be worried, yes, but he’d never rat me out.”</p><p>Gellert still looked skeptical.  “Is he a good liar?”</p><p>“He’s decent.  He got caught once with a dungbomb and blamed it on Flint.  To be fair, Flint was involved in the situation but Elphias got off with a warning.”</p><p>“Comforting.”  Gellert looked thoughtful.  “Getting into the hospital will be easy with Adalia’s help.  You and I will disguise ourselves and pretend to be a patient and a concerned family member.  Making our way up to the fourth floor undetected will be a breeze.  The difficult part is getting past the guards.”</p><p>“I was thinking Confundus charms would work," said Albus.</p><p>“On four guards?"  Gellert sounded skeptical.  "They might even have more next week for all we know.”</p><p>Albus pursed his lips.  “I wish we had Polyjuice potion.  We could enter as his parents.”</p><p>“What about using Peruvian Instant Darkness Powder to clear the hallway?  I know that Arcturus sells it.  He’s got all sorts of connections.”</p><p>Albus frowned.  “Really?  I’ve known him a lot longer than you have.  I’m surprised I’ve never heard of that.”</p><p>“Perhaps he didn’t want to advertise it around you.  You<em> are</em> Head Boy.”</p><p>Albus rolled his eyes. “I’d never turn in a fellow Gryffindor.”</p><p>“<em>I</em> know that, but maybe he doesn’t,” Gellert countered.</p><p>“Hmm."  Albus chewed on his lower lip.  "It’s a good diversion, but I’d rather them not know that Leonard was missing right away.  It will give us more time to get away.”</p><p>“You could transfigure something into a body double and leave it in the bed,” Gellert suggested.  “It wouldn’t have to be an exact replica of Leonard, just something passible so that the guards would think he was asleep.  By the time the next morning comes and the healers check on him, we’d be long gone.”</p><p>“That could work.”  Albus mulled it over.  “I’d like to try the Confundus charms first, and use the powder as a last resort.”</p><p>“Makes sense,” said Gellert.  “I’ll get with Arcturus and buy some for us to carry, just in case.  Alright, so after we get Leonard and get past the guards, we’ll head for the sixth floor and disapparate from there.  Do you think Leonard can manage by himself?”</p><p>“I think so,” said Albus.  “Unless he’s been given a sedative.  I wouldn’t recommend it then.”</p><p>“We’ll use side-along apparition if necessary.”  Gellert absentmindedly chewed on the quill as it dripped a few drops of ink on the desk.  “We’ll appear in Godric’s Hollow and escort Leonard to Bathilda’s home, where he will stay for the night.  All she’ll need to do it provide him with new clothes and feed him, along with keeping him hidden.  She can put him in my bedroom.  The next day, we can ask Flamel to pick him up and take him back to France where he’ll provide Leonard with a new identity.  Was there anything that I left out?”</p><p>“I don’t think so.” Albus finished cleaning and came to sit next to his bondmate as Gellert began to draft the letter. </p><p>After Albus double-checked it, they went outside and climbed up the winding stairs to the Owlery.   After thoroughly petting him, they sent Owlbus on his way to Bathilda. </p><p>“I hope this works,” a shivering Albus muttered as Gellert put his arm around him, their breaths intermingling.</p><p>“It’ll work.”  Gellert gently squeezed him.  “And if not, we’ll make a new plan.  Don’t worry, we’ll get Leonard out of there, one way or another.”</p><p>They watched as Owlbus soared into the air, hoping that he would soon return with Bathilda’s acceptance letter.</p><p>.~.</p><p>End Chapter 52 </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Comments and kudos are always appreciated!  What do you think of their plan?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Rescuing Leonard</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Albus and Gellert try to break Leonard Longbottom out of St. Mungo's hospital, in hopes of rescuing him from the hell of conversion therapy.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A/N:  So all the exercises in the conversion therapy part are ones that have been used in real life.  I did some research and read a book called ‘Boy Erased’ which tells the personal story of a man who was subjected to a conversion therapy program called Love In Action, which was a Christian organization with a twelve-step program that tried to change a person’s sexual orientation.  There’s also a movie of the same name.  </p><p>Unfortunately, conversion therapy still exists in many parts of the world, including half the states in America and my own.  Reading the book was a horrific experience, I had to read a chapter and then switch to a fluffy Grindeldore fic and back and forth to finish the book.  I can’t imagine what it would be like to actually be part of the program.  This barbaric and senseless practice has got to be stopped.  It is causing considerable psychological damage to our LGTBQ youth.  Someday I hope it is banned everywhere.  Now, back to the Grindeldore goodness.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Disclaimer: JKR owns it.</p><p>.~.</p><p>Chapter 53: Rescuing Leonard</p><p>.~.</p><p>
  <em>The next day</em>
</p><p>Albus and Gellert had a relaxing Sunday.  After they knocked out their homework in the morning, they lounged in the library, enjoying reading for pleasure.  Gellert continued to read the book about soulbonds that Bathilda had gifted him.  Albus dove in headfirst into a long and complicated text on Transfiguration.  The head boy made sure their legs were touching under the table.  Gellert kept sending him heated gazes, causing Albus to blush.  Luckily, only one study group of first years was nearby, and they paid no attention to the pair. </p><p>After lunch, the bondmates returned to their bedroom after one knowing glance.  Albus loved how he could read Gellert so well, even without the bond.  They took their time, sharing long languid kisses before divesting each other of their clothes save for their underwear.  After Gellert climbed on top of him, Albus moaned with pleasure, Gellert’s answering moans mixing with his as they rubbed against each other and chased completion.  As Albus’ contented haze wore off, Gellert started to hyperventilate as they came down from their high.  Albus immediately pulled Gellert into his arms and whispered sweet nothings into his ear.  After a few minutes, Gellert calmed down.</p><p>“Sorry.”  Gellert’s face burned as he stared into Albus’ worried blue eyes.  His breathing had returned to normal, to Albus’ relief.  “I don’t know why I did that.”</p><p>“It’s quite alright.”  Albus smiled at him.  “Let’s just stay like this for a while and I’ll hold you.”</p><p>“You don’t mind?”</p><p>Albus shook his head.  “There’s nowhere I’d rather be.”  He kissed Gellert’s cheek.  “I can feel your apprehension through the bond, but there’s no reason for it.  I know you sometimes think so, but you don’t have too much baggage for me to handle.  I’m not leaving you, not now, not ever.”    </p><p>Gellert let out a shaky breath.  “Thanks, darling.”</p><p>“Of course.”  Albus nuzzled Gellert’s nose, the playful gesture warming Gellert’s heart. </p><p>They lounged in bed for another hour, with Albus mostly leading the conversation.   As this went on, Gellert still couldn’t believe that he was bonded to someone as kind and understanding as Albus.  But it was true, and he was never going to let Albus go.</p><p>.~.</p><p>That night at dinner, Owlbus returned and delivered a letter to Gellert.   He was filled with trepidation as he tore open the crimson seal, worried that Bathilda had rejected their plan.  But he needn’t have worried. </p><p>Albus was sitting fairly close by at the Gryffindor table, watching Gellert’s every move as he decrypted the letter and scanned the text.  //Is the letter from Bathilda?//</p><p>//Yes!  She’s going to help us!//  Gellert beamed, prompting Albus to smile.  //She said that she’ll be ready to receive Leonard on Friday.  She also said he can stay for a few days until Flamel picks him up.//</p><p>//Thank Merlin.//  Albus sighed with relief.  //We didn’t really have a plan B.  It looks like this is really going to happen!  We’re going to get Leonard out of there before they really fuck him up.//</p><p>Gellert nodded.  //I’ll be sure to owl Adalia so she’ll be in the loop but now it’s your turn.  You need to ask Elphias if he's willing to be our alibi.//</p><p>Albus mentally groaned.  //I know.  I’m just nervous.  I seriously doubt he’d turn us in, but you never know.//</p><p>//I can’t think of a better person, can you?  We certainly can’t tell an adult.//</p><p>//No, he’s the best choice.  Alright, I’ll talk to him tonight before bed.//</p><p>//Thanks, darling.//  Gellert sent Albus a wave of love during the bond, hoping to give him extra courage.  //If he agrees, we’ve got a good chance that we can save Leonard without being caught.//</p><p>As Gellert turned back around, Albus nervously chewed on his lower lip.  He’d known Elphias since the first day of first year and they’d been very close.  He’d helped Elphias a few times when he’d been in a tight spot.  Surely he could count on his friend to do this favor. </p><p>Albus saw his chance when Elphias stood up, presumably to return to the common room.  </p><p>“I need to talk to you,” Albus said in a low voice after falling in step with his friend.</p><p>“Sure,” Elphias said casually, allowing Albus to lead them to the empty Arithmancy classroom.  Before Albus could start, Elphias smirked at him.  “I think I know what this is about.  Are you having boyfriend troubles?”</p><p>Albus chuckled.  “Good guess.  No, it’s nothing like that.  Gellert and I are doing very well.  Actually, I was hoping you could do us a favor.”</p><p>Elphias raised an eyebrow.  "What kind of favor?”</p><p>“Well…” Albus trailed off.   “I was hoping that if anyone asks on Friday where Gellert and I were starting at five o’clock, you would say we were with you.”</p><p>Elphias saw right through him.  “You’re planning on breaking Leonard out of St. Mungo’s.”</p><p>Albus’ shoulders slumped.  “Is it that obvious?”</p><p>Elphias grinned.  “It is to me.  You worked so hard to set him out of prison and we’ve all heard about his conversion therapy sentence.  I doubt that sat right with you and Gellert.”</p><p>“It didn’t.”  Albus bravely looked his friend in the eye.  “Do you think we’re being foolish to try?”</p><p>“Not if you have a good plan, which I imagine you do.”</p><p>“Yes, we have inside help.”</p><p>“I thought you might.”  Elphias winked at him.  “From a certain healer?” </p><p>“I think I should tell you as little as possible about it,” said Albus as he slowly nodded.  “Just in case you’re questioned, you can truthfully say you don’t know what happened.  But I don’t want to push you into it.”</p><p>“I’ll be happy to do it,” Elphias said firmly.  “As long as you promise to be careful.  You’re taking an awful risk, Albus.”</p><p>“We’ll be careful,” Albus assured him.  “We even have several adults involved who promised to help us once we break him out.  None of the Hogwarts staff, though.”</p><p>“Good,” said Elphias.  “They’d immediately turn you in.  But<em> I</em> won’t, Albus, I swear it.  Conversion therapy never sat right with me, especially after I learned about the love that you and Gellert share.  I think it should be abolished.”</p><p>Albus teared up a bit when he saw Elphias as serious as he’d ever seen him.  “It’s good to hear you say that.  Conversion therapy is barbaric.  People like me can’t change who we are, it’s impossible unless we’re obliviated and conditioned to believe otherwise.  And even then, that doesn’t always work.  I hate that our world and the muggle world allows it.”</p><p>“I can’t imagine how that must feel.  I’m here to support you.”  Elphias placed a hand on Albus’ shoulder.  “I’m glad you’re taking a stand, even if you can’t take credit for it.”</p><p>“Thanks, Elphy.”  Albus hugged his longtime friend.  “I knew you’d come through for us.”</p><p>“I know you have a plan, and I don’t want to discourage you, but please remember that sometimes the best-laid plans don’t go as planned,” Elphias warned.  “I hope nothing goes seriously wrong.”</p><p>“Me too,” said Albus.  “We’ll just do the best we can and hope that’s enough.” </p><p>After bidding Elphias goodnight, Albus returned to his bedroom to give Gellert the good news.   Unfortunately, Albus had no way of knowing that their carefully laid plans would fall apart.</p><p>.~.</p><p>The week dragged by for Albus and Gellert.  All they could really think about was Friday and their plans.  (Thankfully Professor Merrythought had canceled this Friday’s Dueling Club, which worked to their advantage.)  Then, on Thursday night, a letter arrived from Adalia.</p><p>Albus had a horrible feeling it would be bad news and he was right.  He waited until they were in the safety of their bedroom to open it.  He unfolded the parchment and placed in on the desk so both he and Gellert could read it.</p><p>
  <em>Dear Albus,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Leonard’s healer decided to go ahead with the conversion therapy a day early.  When I tried to enquire as to why, I was told it was above my security clearance.  I saw him being brought back to his room and he looked pretty shaken up.  Six guards are now posted outside his door. If I don’t hear from you, I’ll assume everything will go on as planned.  I have a sneaking suspicion that someone might be on to us.  Please be extra careful tomorrow.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>All my love,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Adalia</em>
</p><p>The moment Albus finished reading it, Gellert crumpled up the letter and threw it across the room.</p><p>“Shit.”  Anger rolled off Gellert in waves.  “How could they go against what the courts ordered?  It was supposed to be two weeks before they started.”</p><p>“I don’t know.”  Albus’ brow creased as he considered their options.  “Do you think we should go ahead with our plan?”</p><p>“Hell yes, we should!”  Gellert glared at him.  “Why wouldn’t we?”</p><p>“It’s possible that someone knows that we’re coming.”  Albus repeated Adalia’s worry.  “Why else would they post more guards?”</p><p>“We can’t leave Leonard at the mercy of those healers.  You know how conversion therapy fucks up people like us, Albus.”</p><p>“I know.”  Albus pinched the bridge of his nose.  “I don’t like it either, I just don’t know if it’s safe anymore.  It might be better if we come up with a new plan, try for next week.”</p><p>“It will be just as difficult next week as it would be tomorrow,” said Gellert, crossing his arms.  “We <em>must </em>go through with our original plan.”</p><p>“We’ll probably have to end up stunning some of the guards to get away.”  Albus’ expression was grim.  “One of them might get hurt in the process.  They could hit their head or worse.  And what about us?  We had a hell of a better chance against four guards with the element of surprise.  Now it’s six, and they’re most likely expecting us.”</p><p>“So that means we should just give up?”  Gellert threw up his hands.  “Albus, we always knew there would be a risk.  We can still carry out our plan.  Even if they know someone is coming, they won’t know when exactly or how.  Come <em>on</em>, Leonard needs us!” </p><p>“I know, and I want to rescue him just as much as you do,” Albus said sharply.  “But I don’t want to risk losing you.  That is an unacceptable risk for me.”</p><p>“You won’t lose me.”  Gellert took both of Albus’ hands in his and caught his gaze.  “I can more than take care of myself.  I’ve been holding back during Dueling Club.  There are some spells that I’ve been taught, some I dare not use here.  If I have to, I will cast them to protect us and Leonard.”</p><p>Albus was already shaking his head.  “I don’t want you using Dark Magic that the Brotherhood forced you to learn to hurt anyone.  Think of what a horrible precedent that would set, Gellert.  We want to rescue Leonard without harming anyone.  If others are going to believe in this cause of ours – and I hope they will - it must be a peaceful movement.” </p><p>“I don’t want to harm anyone either,” Gellert assured him.  “But there are some times when force is necessary, say in self-defense.”</p><p>“I agree,” said Albus.  “But I just want to do this quickly and quietly.  Grab Leonard, reach the sixth floor, and apparate the hell away from there.”</p><p>“We still can.  I bought some Peruvian instant darkness powder from Arcturus and I have a few dungbombs stashed in the closet.”  Gellert winked at him.  “I’m quite prepared.  If we need to create a diversion, we have options.” </p><p>Albus frowned.  “How long have you been storing dungbombs in my bedroom?”</p><p>“Don’t worry about it,” Gellert said hastily.  “The point is, I still think we can pull this off.  And if one part of our plan doesn’t work, we can think on our feet, demonstrate our brilliance.”</p><p>Albus snorted at that.  “Let’s not get too carried away, Gell.”</p><p>“Albie, please.”  Gellert rubbed his thumb over Albus’ palm.  “I have faith in us, that we can save Leonard from an awful fate.  Do you, liebling?”  //Albus, I couldn’t bear it if we didn’t act and allowed his mind to be warped by those who don’t understand our inclination.  What if he forgot all about his love for Pierre?//</p><p>Albus groaned and sat down on the bed.  “You’re a master manipulator, Gellert Grindelwald.  Fine, we’ll go ahead with the plan.”</p><p>Gellert smiled at his bondmate.  “Glad to hear it.”</p><p>“Merlin help us,” Albus muttered, placing his head in his hands.   “There’s so much that can go wrong.”</p><p>“And so much that could go right,” Gellert countered.  “Now, let’s try and get some sleep.  We’ve got a big day ahead of us tomorrow.”</p><p>“Sleep?”  Albus groaned.  “I don’t know if I could sleep right now.”</p><p>“I thought you might say that.”  Gellert shot Albus a wicked grin.  “Perhaps I should try to distract you.”  He placed a hand on Albus’ crotch and gently trailed his fingers across Albus’ trousers before removing them, to Albus’ disappointment.  “But if you’d rather not-”</p><p>“Yes.”  Albus eagerly pulled Gellert down on top of him and melded his mouth to Gellert’s.  </p><p>A while later, both Albus and Gellert were exhausted and sated.  After reaffirming their love, they fell asleep in each other’s arms and were well rested for the next day.</p><p>.~.</p><p>
  <em>The following day</em>
</p><p>Albus and Gellert did their best to act normally during meals and classes.  After their final class let out, they quickly found each other in the hall and automatically fell into step. </p><p>//This is it.//  Gellert cast the usual notice-me-nots and silencing charms on them.  //Ready?//</p><p>//As ready as I’ll ever be.  We stick to the plan as much as possible.//  Albus reminded him.</p><p>//Even the best-laid plans don’t go according to plan.//</p><p>//Yeah, that’s what Elphias said.//  Albus recalled.  //But we can handle it if that happens.// </p><p>Unfortunately, one change had already been made to their plans.  Bianca had come down with a nasty flu, preventing her from helping as a lookout.  Albus was actually a little relieved - they had one less person to keep track of. </p><p>The boys snuck out of the castle through a little-used side door that Albus used quite frequently.  They'd left their school robes behind, instead wearing nondescript shirts and trousers.  Gellert was wearing a backpack that held their materials.</p><p>“I look ridiculous,” Albus said as the castle grew smaller behind them. </p><p>“Yes, but what else is new?”  Gellert teased. </p><p>Albus’ face was marred with faux green pockmarks that Gellert had given him, an indicator of Dragon Pox.  Also, Albus had cast a glamour spell, just in case someone recognized him.  Albus was wearing his purple scarf so Adalia would recognize them while in disguise.  </p><p>Gellert had shapeshifted in their friend Nicolette’s male form, only he added a beard, glasses, and a mustache to be unrecognizable.  He hoped it would hold as long as it took to rescue Leonard.</p><p>They crossed the anti-apparition line, feeling the slight dwindling in the magic that encased the grounds.   Albus glanced down at his pocket watch, which read 4:55.  <em>Right on schedule.</em></p><p>“Don’t worry, you look the part,” Gellert assured him.  “This might be a bad time to ask, but have you ever apparated this far before?  Last time we took a portkey at Bianca’s insistence.”</p><p>“No, but I’m certain I can manage it.”  Albus reached for Gellert’s hand.  “We’ll use side-along apparition.”</p><p>“But I’m sure I can-”  Gellert protested as Albus grabbed his hand.</p><p>“You haven’t been tested yet and you’re barely sixteen,” Albus said sternly.  “Now is not the time to test your limits.”</p><p>“Ugh, fine.”  Gellert rolled his eyes.  “Just don’t splinch us.”</p><p>“I wouldn’t be suggesting it if I thought I would splinch us.”  Albus closed his eyes, pictured their destination, and transported them to just outside St. Mungo’s. </p><p>To Albus’ credit, both he and Gellert arrived in one piece.  This time they had to enter through the muggle entrance that looked like a department store.  They removed their concealment spells and walked through the entrance.  Albus tried not to dwell on the massive obelisk they had to walk past to reach the front desk.  A medi-witch took one look at Albus and ushered them to the waiting room.  She handed a clipboard to Gellert to fill out before bustling away.</p><p>//Now what?// Gellert asked as he pretended to fill out the form.</p><p>//We wait.// </p><p>Thankfully, they didn’t have to wait long.  Dressed in her green healer’s robes, Adalia entered the waiting room a few minutes later.   She noticed the purple scarf and caught Albus’ eye. </p><p>“Sir, come with me.  I’ll take you through triage.”  Adalia glanced over at Gellert and motioned towards him.  “You’d better come too.”</p><p>“Yes, ma’am.”  Gellert and Albus followed Adalia past the front desk, heading to the stairs.  She waited until the coast was clear before she led them to the fourth floor. </p><p>They hid in the stairwell while she gave some last-minute instructions and cast the necessary concealment spells on the boys.   “Leonard’s in the same room he was in before.  Looks like you’ve got six guards to contend with.  Try not to get close to the guards – as you know, the concealments don’t work well at close range.  Are you sure you don’t want me to-”</p><p>“Thank you, but we can’t risk you being seen.”  Albus hugged her.  “You’ve done your part, now we’ll do ours.”</p><p>“Good luck,” Adalia whispered before heading back down the stairs. </p><p>Albus and Gellert shared a knowing look as they watched her green-clad form disappear.  “What’s our move, Gell?”</p><p>“I’d say it’s time for a dungbomb," Gellert grinned as he pulled one out of his pack.  “I’ll aim it at the healer’s station.  The guards will come running when they smell it and we can Confund or stun as many as possible.   I’ll release the instant darkness powder and we can make for Leonard’s room.  I’ll lead you through it, as my eyes have far better vision than yours.”</p><p>“Fair point.”   Albus knew he would probably need to get glasses soon but was putting it off as long as possible.  He was already known as a studious person, he didn’t really want to add glasses to the stereotype.</p><p>“We also need to make sure the far stairwell is clear so we can take him to the sixth floor.”</p><p>“Right.  But stunning is to be used as a last resort,” Albus reminded his bondmate.  “Promise, Gell.”</p><p>“Fine,”  Gellert grumbled.  “I promise.”  He pulled Albus in for one last kiss.  “For luck.”  //Ready, liebling?//</p><p>//Ready.// </p><p>After placing the dungbomb in his pocket, Gellert casually opened the door to the stairwell.  Wands drawn at their sides, he and Albus made their way down the hall without attracting attention.  Gellert pulled out the dungbomb and used his magic to coax it to rest by the healer’s station desk. </p><p>Gellert counted down in his head.  //Three… two…one… go!//  The dungbomb exploded and the hall was soon filled with a bit of smoke and a putrid stench.  Sure enough, the healers came running and tried to diffuse the dungbomb.  Albus and Gellert slipped past them, heading straight for Leonard’s room.  But when they approached, they found eight guards waiting for them.</p><p>//Gell, if you want to back out, now’s the time.//</p><p>//No, we can do this.//  Gellert insisted.  Without waiting for Albus’ encouragement, he reached into his pack and threw a handful of darkness powder in the general direction of the guards.  Gellert grabbed Albus’ hand, and in the confusion, dragged him into Leonard’s room. </p><p>Leonard was already on his feet, his wand at the ready.</p><p>“We gotta go, now.”  Gellert dropped his spell for a moment so Leonard would recognize him. He motioned for Leonard to take his other hand.  But before they could leave the room, two guards suddenly blocked the doorway.</p><p>“Protego!”  Albus shouted, casting a protection charm over himself, Gellert, and Leonard.</p><p>Gellert dodged a spell before aiming his wand at one of the guards.  “Confundus!”       </p><p>“Stupefy!” Albus winced as Leonard stunned the other guard, but there was nothing he could do about it now.   They pushed past the two guards, only to be met with two more.   Gellert dropped another handful of darkness powder, hoping it would be enough to help conceal them. </p><p>“Confundus!”</p><p>“Petrificus Totallus!”</p><p>“Confrigo!”</p><p>“Bombarda!”</p><p>“Stupefy.  STUPEFY!”</p><p>Spells flashed through the darkness as Albus and Gellert led Leonard towards the far staircase.  The occasional guard would let out a cry when they were hit.  All three fired spells back behind them, hoping to keep the guards off their tail so they had a chance to escape.  They made it to the staircase and closed the door behind them, stopping a volley of spells from hitting their backs.  Albus sealed the door with ‘colloportus’, hoping it would slow down the guards a bit.</p><p>Leonard hissed as they pulled him up the stairs.  “My arm.  One of them nicked me.”</p><p>Gellert glanced at Leonard’s right arm, which was profusely bleeding.  //Albus, wait just a moment.//  He placed his palm just above the wound and closed his eyes.  Right before their eyes, Leonard’s wound healed and the scar disappeared.</p><p>“Wicked,” Leonard breathed as Gellert opened his eyes.  “How did you do that?”</p><p>“No time!”  Albus grabbed Leonard’s arm and pulled him up the stairs, with Gellert close behind.  When they got to the door, Albus tried to slow his breathing even though his heart was racing.</p><p>“Try to look as casual as possible as we walk through the visitor’s area and past the gift shop.”  He slowly opened the door and stepped out onto the fifth floor.  The three boys walked past the witches and wizards who were congregating in the center of the room.  They passed the gift shop and headed for the supply closet up ahead.  Albus opened the door and ushered them inside.  He placed another ‘colloportus’ on the door just in case.  Gellert found the curtain in the back, revealing the secret door.  He turned the knob counterclockwise and opened the door, revealing the secret staircase.</p><p>Albus went first, his wand drawn as he quietly climbed the stairs.  Leonard quickly followed, then Gellert.  They stood just outside the double doors underneath a sign that read OWL WING. </p><p>“Alright, I’ll take Leonard first,” Albus said in a rush.  “Then I’ll come back for you, Gell.”</p><p>“Hurry.”  They heard a pounding on the door below.  Albus grabbed Leonard’s hand and they disappeared with a crack.     </p><p>Gellert was left all alone, wondering what he should do if he was ambushed.  He cast a protection charm on himself, just in case.  Then, the unthinkable happened. The guards broke through the door and clambered up the stairs.  Gellert tossed more darkness powder at them and shot off spell after spell but he knew it was only a matter of time before he was captured.  Once that happened, it was all over.  <em>I’ll be identified and sent back to my father.  I’ll never see Albus again, and he’ll blame himself for it.</em>  Despair began to consume Gellert even as he fought back with everything he had.  Next thing he knew, a warm hand slipped into his and Gellert was whisked away from the hospital. </p><p>Gellert landed on his feet with a little thump.  He noticed they had successfully made it to Godric’s Hollow, and they were standing a few houses away from Bathilda’s, hidden in the shadows behind a tall wooden fence.  “Albus,” Gellert breathed as he stared up at his bondmate.  “You came back for me.”   Gellert morphed back into his true form, as Nicolette’s was getting difficult to maintain.</p><p>Albus gave him a besotted smile.  He’d also removed his disguise.  “I’ll always come back for you.”  They were about to kiss when Leonard ruined the moment.</p><p>“Sorry to interrupt your love fest, but we have a problem.”  Leonard pointed towards Bathilda’s home.  "Listen."  A group of Aurors stood at the front door, facing off against the famous author.  They could hear her yelling from their vantage point.</p><p>“This is outrageous!”  Bathilda raged.  “There is no one inside my home, you can’t just search it without probable cause.  That’s against the law.” </p><p>“Madam Bagshot, we have reason to believe that several miscreants are using your home to hide.”   Albus instantly recognized that voice.  It belonged to Torquil Travers, the Auror that helped Brutus Malfoy arrest his father six years ago.  If Albus had a chance to kill him and not be caught, he'd be severely tempted.</p><p>The Aurors ignored Bathilda’s protests.  They pushed past her and entered the house. </p><p>“We can’t apparate into her house, not even in disguise,” Albus realized.  “I imagine they’ll station a guard there for awhile.  We’ll have to find another place to hide, at least for the moment.”</p><p>//What about your house?//  Gellert asked.</p><p>//You know I can’t do that, Gell.// Albus subtly shook his head.  //I won’t lead the Aurors straight to Ariana.//   Then an idea came to him.</p><p>“I know where we can go,” Albus announced.  “The church.  The priest will hide us.”</p><p>“Are you crazy?” Gellert cried.  “You’re going to trust a <em>muggle </em>priest with our lives?”</p><p>“He doesn’t know we’re wizards.  Besides, haven’t you heard of claiming sanctuary?”</p><p>“Of claiming what?” Gellert frowned.  “Albus, you’re not making sense.”</p><p>“I’ve heard of it, my aunt attends church services,” Leonard interjected.  “It should work, Gellert.  Trust us.”</p><p>//Please, Gell.  It’s our best option.//</p><p>“Alright,” Gellert relented, but he looked doubtful.  “You’d better be right about this, Albus, or else we’re in trouble.” </p><p> Albus led Gellert and Leonard in the direction of the church, which was just a few blocks down the street.  The white steeple topped with a cross towered over them as they approached the tall building with elaborate architecture.</p><p>“Come on,” Albus cried.  He scrambled up the stone steps and pounded on the church’s crimson door.  Luckily, the priest quickly came out to meet them.  “Albus, my goodness!”  The priest took a good look at the boys, who looked rather disheveled thanks to the darkness powder.  “What’s happened to you?”</p><p>“No time to explain.  We’re, er, on the run from some unsavory characters.  If we can just hide here temporarily, we’ll be on our way soon enough.  I know I’m not a Christian, but I claim sanctuary for all of us,” Albus pleaded.  “Can you hide us, Father?”</p><p>“Of course.”  The priest ushered them inside and led them into the sanctuary, closing the door behind them and locking it.  Gellert was already familiar with the space, as he and Albus had their Christmas date in the building.  That special night seemed like months ago to Gellert.  So much had happened since then.</p><p>“You can hide in the confessional.”  The priest led them to a tiny wooden room, which was next to a screened window.  There was barely enough room for the three of them, and they had to stand. </p><p>A pounding on the church door made them all tense. </p><p>//The Aurors are here!//  Albus reached for Gellert over the bond, who tried to mentally reassure him.</p><p>//We’re in a decent hiding place.  It should be fine.//</p><p>“Don’t worry, I’ll send them on their way.  If they push past me, stay in here and I’ll make sure you’re not found,” the priest promised before shutting them in and heading to answer the door. </p><p>Albus heard muffled voices, the priest’s mixed in with two Aurors.  He drew his wand and pointed it at the door, whispering, “Colloportus.” </p><p>They listened as the footsteps grew closer.  “I’m telling you, gentlemen, there is no one here except myself and my acolyte,” the priest insisted. </p><p>“Albus, turn yourself invisible,” Gellert whispered.  “Don’t let them find you.”</p><p>Leonard turned to Albus in surprise.</p><p>Albus firmly shook his head.  //No, I’m not leaving you.// </p><p>//Albus, don’t be a fool.  You need to save yourself, live to fight another day.//</p><p>Albus glared at him while he considered it.  If he and Gellert were captured, who would rescue them?  If just Gellert was captured, he could possibly rescue him.  But how could he leave Gellert?  On the other hand, if he was invisible, he’d have a better chance of defeating the Aurors.  But a muggle was right outside.  Surely the Aurors wouldn’t dare use magic in a church.</p><p>“Open it.”  Travers’ voice demanded.  He sounded right outside.</p><p>“This is church private property, surely you won’t make me-”</p><p>Travers pulled at the doorknob but it didn’t budge.  He tried several more times, but the spell held.</p><p>“Oh, I’m afraid it sticks sometimes,” the priest said, sounding apologetic.  “Please, gentlemen.  May I offer you a beverage?  We have tea in the back and-”</p><p>“Don’t bother,” Travers sneered.  “You lot, we’re done here.  Move out.”  The footsteps slowly receded and the front door slammed, allowing the boys to breathe again.   Albus removed the spell and at the priest’s urging, stepped out of the confessional.</p><p>“Don’t worry, they’re gone,” the priest assured them.  “You can stay here as long as you need to.”</p><p>“Thank you, Father.”  Albus shook his hand.  “Oh, and I’d appreciate it if you didn’t mention this to my mother.”</p><p>The priest gave him a conspiratorial wink.  “Mum’s the word.”  He stared at the other boys.  “And who might you be?”</p><p>“Oh, I’ve been rude,” Albus realized.  “These are my friends Gellert and Leonard.”</p><p>“How do you do?”  The priest bowed.  “I’m afraid my church is in a state of disarray.  We haven’t finished taking down all the Christmas decorations yet.”  Sure enough, half the greenery and wreaths were still displayed on the right side of the sanctuary.  A ladder sat in the right corner near a stone basin that Gellert remembered seeing during his date with Albus. </p><p>“We can help,” Albus offered.  “We should stay awhile before we strike out again.  You did us a huge favor.  I’d like to repay you if possible.”</p><p>“That would be lovely,” said the priest.   He smiled wryly.  “I’m afraid I’m not as young as I used to be.” </p><p>Albus and Leonard headed towards the ladder.  Gellert was about to follow when he felt a hand tug on his shirt.</p><p>“Hi.”  A little boy curiously glanced up at Gellert. </p><p>“Hello.”  Gellert smiled at the boy. </p><p>“Why are you hiding?”  The boy asked.</p><p>Gellert decided on a simple answer.  “One of us was wrongly imprisoned.  We helped break him out of captivity.”</p><p>“Oh.”  The boy nodded.  “I’ve never seen you before.”</p><p>Gellert chuckled.  “That’s because I go to a school far away from here.”</p><p>The priest stepped forward and gestured towards the boy.  “This is one of my acolytes.”  The boy was dressed in a white cotta over his long crimson robe.  An oversized wooden cross hung around his neck. </p><p>Gellert estimated he was around ten. </p><p>“It’s time for you to walk home now, my child.”</p><p>“Yes, Father.”  The boy nodded at Gellert.  “It was nice to meet you.”</p><p>Gellert watched as the boy exited through the front door.  He wondered what the boy was doing there so late without his parents.</p><p>The priest turned to Gellert and sighed.  “The poor boy has a terrible home life.  His parents are alcoholics and his father is physically abusive, although I can’t prove it.  I do what I can to take care of him.”</p><p>Gellert stared at the priest, the wheels turning in his head.  Perhaps he was reading too much into this, but perhaps not.</p><p>The priest interrupted Gellert’s thoughts.   “You know, Gellert, you’ll have many acolytes one day.”</p><p>Gellert laughed, clapping the priest on the back.  “No offense, Father, but I’m not religious.  I’ve no plans to become a priest.  I don’t think I could handle the celibacy.”</p><p>Then Gellert’s eyes were drawn to a beautifully carved wooden chair laced with gold that looked like a throne.  On either side of the top rail were two golden obelisks, small enough not to be noticed.  Gellert did.</p><p>“Ah, do you like it?”  Following Gellert’s line of sight, the priest gestured to the chair.  “It’s the bishop’s chair for him to use on rare occasions when he visits us.”</p><p>“I see.”  Gellert kept his expression neutral although his insides felt like they were going to explode.</p><p>Albus chose that moment to walk by, holding an enormous wreath.  “You alright, Gell?”</p><p>//I’ll tell you later.//</p><p>“I’m fine.”  Gellert forced a smile.  “What can I do to help?”</p><p>.~.</p><p>
  <em>Three hours later</em>
</p><p>Darkness had fallen.  Albus thanked the priest for hiding them before they set out for Bathilda’s home.  They hid by the same fence, out of sight of any passerby.  Gellert did a bit of reconnaissance, finding that only one guard stood outside of her front door.   He quickly reported back to Albus.</p><p>“Both of you, stay here,” Albus whispered.  “I’ll try the back door.”</p><p>Gellert anxiously watched as Albus snuck through a neighbor’s garden and went out of view. </p><p>A few minutes later, Albus contacted him.  //All clear.  Follow my path and we’ll let you in.//</p><p>Gellert led Leonard through the garden and up a path towards Bathilda’s back door.  Bathilda ushered them inside, making sure to lock the door behind them.</p><p>“Don’t worry, the guard can’t see inside the house,” she assured him, pointing at the curtains which were tightly drawn.  Bathilda turned to the new boy.  “Welcome.  You must be Leonard.”</p><p>“Yes, Ma’am.”  Leonard blushed.  “Thank you for all you’ve done for me.”</p><p>“Pish posh, it was nothing.” Bathilda waved him off.  “Let’s get you three upstairs.  The guard told me he’d leave in about thirty minutes, but you can’t be too careful.  I doubt he’d search the house again but you never know.   Oh, Leonard, I had Gellert’s bedroom made up for you.”</p><p>“Thank you.  No really, thank you.”  Leonard choked out.  “It’s not often that an adult would risk everything to help someone like… well, someone like me.”</p><p>“Well, they should.”  Bathilda smiled at him.  “Now, get.”</p><p>Albus didn’t need to be told twice.  He ascended the stairs, with Gellert and Leonard close behind.  They locked the door and sat on Gellert’s twin bed with Albus in the middle.</p><p>“I can’t believe it worked.”  Leonard looked gratefully at the bondmates.  “You managed it even though they posted extra guards.”</p><p>“We’re the most brilliant wizards Hogwarts has had in a century,” Gellert claimed.  “Of course we managed.”</p><p>The three boys had a laugh at that. </p><p>Albus’ expression slowly sobered before he looked at Leonard. “You don’t have to talk about this if you don’t want to, but I wanted to know-”</p><p>“What the therapy was like?”  Leonard winced and looked back at Gellert.  “It’s really personal.  Gellert, do you mind if I only tell Albus?”</p><p>Gellert smiled.  “Of course not.  I’ll go check out the attic across the hall.  I’ve always wanted to snoop in there anyway.”  He left the room, leaving Albus alone with Leonard.</p><p>Tears gathered in Leonard’s eyes and he angrily wiped them away. </p><p>“We don’t have to do this now,” Albus said gently. </p><p>“No.  Albus, you should know what it’s like.”  Leonard looked at the floor as he began.  “It was all a bunch of bullshit.  Thankfully they didn’t use any harmful spells or hurt me, not on the first day.  For our first exercise, I was given a blank family tree.  I had to fill in the names of my family members and list all their shortcomings.  For example, my father’s father was an alcoholic, so I wrote an ‘A’ next to his name.  My uncle had a gambling issue, so I put a ‘G’ next to him, and so on.”</p><p>Albus frowned.  “I don’t follow.  How is that supposed to help you change your orientation?”</p><p>Leonard shrugged.  “We’re supposed to be able to identify where in our family the default was passed down.  Perhaps it was my alcoholic grandfather, or my gambler uncle or my aunt who had my cousin out of wedlock, or –”</p><p>“The default?”  Albus took a sharp breath.  “You mean, being inclined towards men.  Is that what they’re calling it?”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“Was that all?”</p><p>Leonard shook his head.  “We had to play-act.”</p><p>“We?”</p><p>“I’m not the only one involved in therapy.  There’s a whole group of us.  Didn’t you know?”</p><p>Albus hadn’t known.     </p><p>“Anyway, the healer who was leading the group called us to stand in a line.  He taught us what the proper male ‘stance’ was, how to walk, how to give a good strong handshake.”   Leonard shuddered.  “It was incredibly odd - as if there’s only one acceptable way to be a man.  After we took a snack break, the healer had me come up to the front.  He wanted me to pretend that he was my dad, and to yell at him to get out all my repressed anger.  The healer claimed that my inclination could be something related to an unresolved issue between father and son.”</p><p>“That’s total bullcrap, all of it!” Albus exclaimed, his hands balling in fury.  “There’s no way anyone can believe that such things are true.”</p><p>“People can.  And they do.”  Leonard sighed.  “I declined to participate in the exercise.  Needless to say, the healer wasn’t happy.”</p><p>Albus snorted.  “I’ll bet.”</p><p>Leonard caught Albus’ eye.  “The worst part was when they asked us to share stories of our sexual experiences.  Said it would help us feel better if we confessed to the group.”</p><p>“Bloody hell.”  Albus shivered.  “Did you share?”</p><p>Leonard nodded.  “They all knew about my case anyway, what was the point in holding back?  It didn’t make me feel any better, though, when I spoke about how I was caught with my pants down by Yaxley and how Pierre denied what happened between us in court.  It only made me feel worse.”  Leonard produced something from his pocket.  “They gave me a booklet that they wanted me to read on the conversion process, how it is possible to change one’s nature, but it’s not, Albus.  It’s not!  I’ve asked Merlin to take these feelings from me for years, but no amount of praying or hoping or wishing can change who I am.”</p><p>“Of course not.  Your sexual orientation isn’t a choice, Leonard.  You’re born with it.  There’s nothing wrong with you – you’re perfect the way you are.”  Albus hugged his distraught friend, hoping to give some comfort.  “I’m so glad we got you out of there before they did any lasting damage.”</p><p>“They would’ve.  One of the other boys told me that they’d showed him a picture of his lover and electrocuted him at the same time.”  Leonard’s expression crumpled.  “He…he started to expect it, and now he can no longer look at his lover’s picture without feeling phantom pain.  They were separated when one of his family members outed him.”</p><p>“That poor boy,” Albus said softly.  “Dammit, I wish we’d been able to rescue more of you.”</p><p>“I’m grateful that you managed to rescue me.”  Leonard smiled.  “Maybe it will give the other boys hope.  I need hope, Albus, that someday such atrocities will be banned.”</p><p>“If I ever rise to a position of power, I’ll make that the case,” Albus promised.   </p><p>“Good.  They really got into my head, Albus, and it was just the first day.  When I walked out of that meeting, I wanted to find and rip out the part of me that makes me queer.”  Leonard swallowed hard.  “They fucked me up good.”</p><p>“I can only imagine.”  Although he was focused on helping Leonard, Albus automatically reached for Gellert through the bond, making sure he could feel his bondmate’s presence.  Albus knew if he’d appeared just a few seconds later at the hospital, Gellert could’ve been captured.  But he couldn’t dwell on that now.</p><p>“All of these men and women like us, tortured, their lives ruined for nothing.”  Leonard threw a glass across the room, causing it to shatter.  Albus remembered it was one that he’d gotten for Gellert after one of their sexual escapades over the break.  </p><p>“How<em> could</em> they?” Leonard fumed.  “They had no right.”</p><p>“I know you’re angry and you should be,” said Albus as he magically repaired the glass.  “But you’ll be getting a new start, a new life with Flamel.  And he lives in France, so maybe-”</p><p>“I don’t want to see him,” Leonard said, his tone glacial.  “He betrayed me and that’s unforgivable.”</p><p>“Pierre still loves you,” Albus said gently.</p><p>Leonard’s eyes widened.  “How do you know that?”</p><p>Albus flushed.  “I’m a Legilimens.   I looked into his mind during the appeal. I’d appreciate it if you don’t repeat that.  Don’t worry, I’m not reading your mind right now.  I only do it when it’s truly necessary.”</p><p>“Yeah, well, he made a fool out of me while he saved his own skin.  His actions led me to Azkaban, and I experienced thoughts so horrible I can’t repeat them.  You know about my suicide attempt.”  Leonard shook his head.  “If it were you and Gellert, and Gellert betrayed you, would you forgive him?”</p><p>“I don’t know,” Albus said honestly.   “I hope so, but I might be too distraught to consider it.”</p><p> Leonard sighed.  “What am I supposed to do now?  I don’t know what I want to do with my life.”</p><p>“I’m sure that Flamel will help you in any way he can.”  Albus gave his friend a reassuring smile.  “He has plenty of contacts.  Flamel is a kind soul, Leonard.  He and his wife will treat you well.  They won’t judge you for who you are.  He’s said as much during our correspondence.  You’re very lucky to be staying with them.”</p><p>“I guess you’re right.  I have a second chance and I don’t plan to squander it.”  Leonard gave Albus a tentative smile.  “And I have you and Gellert to thank for it.  I can’t believe you risked it all to help me.”</p><p>“You’re worth it.”  Albus patted Leonard’s shoulder and they shared a smile.  “Can I share your experience with Gellert, or do you want me to keep it between us?”</p><p>“You can tell him later,” said Leonard.  “I just didn’t want to be in the room for that.”</p><p>“Fair enough.  Did the healers ever tell you why they started your therapy a day early?"  </p><p>Leonard shrugged.  "Because they're dicks."</p><p>Albus chuckled at that.  "Can I bring Gellert back in now?”</p><p>“Of course.”  Leonard grinned.  “You two are practically attached at the hip.”</p><p>Albus rolled his eyes.  “He wishes we were attached somewhere else but I told him not until he’s of age.”  He called Gellert through the bond and he appeared five seconds later.  Albus and Gellert kept the conversation light as they waited for the all-clear.  Thankfully, they didn’t have to wait long.</p><p>Moments later, Bathilda knocked at their door.  Albus immediately opened it, revealing the renowned author.  “The Auror is gone now so you can come downstairs,” Bathilda informed them.  “We also have a visitor.”</p><p>Trailing their host, the boys descended the stairs to find Bathilda's visitor waiting. </p><p>Albus was thrilled to see Nicholas Flamel standing in Bathilda’s living room.  His skin was a pale white and some of the skin on his cheeks was starting to sag.  He had shoulder-length wavy white hair and he wore a white robe that didn’t help offset his complexion.  Albus thought he looked pretty good for being over five hundred.</p><p>“Good evening, gentlemen.  Hurry, there’s not a moment to lose.  They might come back.”  Flamel shuffled slowly across the room, barely inching along even though he was clearly giving it his all. </p><p>Not wanting to be rude, Albus and Gellert shared their amusement over the bond. </p><p>“Nonsense, Nicholas,” said Bathilda.  “You can wait until morning.  Leonard must be exhausted.  He’ll take Gellert’s bed and you can have mine.  I’ll sleep on the couch.”</p><p>“I couldn’t put you out of your bed,” Flamel protested.</p><p>“I don’t mind,” Bathilda said cheerfully.  “Now, I believe introductions are in order.”</p><p>She introduced Albus first, as they already knew each other via letter. </p><p>“It’s good to finally meet you, Albus.  I can tell from our letters that you are a very gifted and intelligent young man.”  Flamel held out his hand and Albus firmly shook it, causing Flamel to cry out in pain.</p><p>“Sorry.”  Albus winced as Flamel cradled his brittle hand.  “Er, pleased to make your acquaintance.”</p><p>“The pleasure’s all mine.  I’m looking forward to continuing our correspondence.”  Flamel smiled at him.</p><p>"I as well."  Albus was relieved his misstep hadn’t been too severe.</p><p>Bathilda then introduced Gellert and Leonard, who had the foresight to gently shake the ancient wizard’s hand. </p><p>“Well, Mr. Longbottom, we’ll leave for my home tomorrow morning.”  Flamel nodded at Leonard. </p><p>“You’re sure you don’t mind taking me in, me being who I am?”  Leonard asked, visibly tensing for the reply.</p><p>“Not at all.”  Nicholas beamed at him.  “When you’re as old as I am, you realize that love can come in different forms.”   He nodded at Albus before turning back to Leonard.  “You’ll not have to hide from us.  You'll have a brand new start.”</p><p>"Thank you," Leonard whispered.</p><p>Albus and Gellert glanced at each other, pleased that Leonard was as good as safely away.    </p><p>“And on that note, I think Albus and Gellert need to return to school so they won’t be missed,” Bathilda interjected. </p><p>“She’s right,” Albus agreed.  “Well, I’m thrilled that it worked out for all of us.  I hope you enjoy your new life, Leonard.  I'll send word to your parents as soon as I can, letting them know where you are.” </p><p>Leonard's eyes were filled with hero-worship that Albus often found in the eyes of younger students when they looked at him.  This time, Albus felt it was deserved.</p><p>"Thanks, Albus, for everything."</p><p>"It was my pleasure."  Albus smiled as Leonard gave him a hug.  </p><p>Gellert shook Leonard’s hand.  "Good luck."</p><p>After nodding at Bathilda and Flamel, Albus held out his hand to Gellert who laced their fingers together before they disapparated.  The pair appeared just outside the Hogwarts grounds and hoped that they hadn’t been discovered missing.</p><p>.~.</p><p>End Chapter 53</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you liked it!   Next chapter we'll be skipping ahead a few weeks to Valentine's Day and Albus decides to relax his rules a little.</p><p>Thanks for comments and kudos, I worked really hard on this one!  I finally finished the outline and it looks like I've got about ten more chapters to go, including the epilogue.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Valentine's Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Albus and Gellert endure an Auror interrogation.   Gellert shows off his dangerous blue fire in Dueling Club.  Priyesh joins the LGBT club.   On Valentine's Day, Albus gives Gellert something he's desperately been wanting.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I've been focusing a lot on my original novel, but here have a Grindeldore chapter!  I know I originally said 10 chapters left, but now it looks more like 12.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Disclaimer: JKR owns it.</p><p>.~.</p><p>Chapter 54:  Valentine’s Day</p><p>.~.</p><p>Under the cover of darkness, Albus and Gellert managed to sneak back into the castle without alerting anyone.  Albus desperately wanted to find Elphias to see if he’d been questioned, but it was after curfew so he had to wait until morning.  </p><p>When morning came, Albus realized that the morning edition of the<em> Prophet</em> would’ve most likely reported Leonard’s disappearance.  Over breakfast, everyone in the school would find out that someone or someones had helped Leonard escape from St. Mungo’s.</p><p>“I’ve got to talk to Elphias as soon as possible and get our stories straight,” Albus fretted as he straightened his crimson and gold tie in front of the mirror.  “The Aurors most likely will be downstairs waiting to question me.” </p><p>“You don’t know that for sure,” said Gellert as he finished running a brush through his golden curls. </p><p>“How else can you explain why the Aurors were already waiting for us at Bathilda’s?”  Albus started to pace.  “It’s well known that Bathilda lives near my home in Godric’s Hollow and I was the one to get Leonard out of prison and moved to the hospital.  There’s a direct link there.”</p><p>“Albus, relax,” Gellert coached.  He placed his hands on Albus’ shoulders and brought their foreheads together.  “Just pretend that you have no idea what happened, and we’ll play along from there.”</p><p>“Right.”  Albus’ shoulders slumped.  “I’m just worried that I didn’t think this through.  If they can prove that I did it, what will happen to my family?”</p><p>“They can’t prove anything,” Gellert said firmly. </p><p>Albus winced.  “But what if-”</p><p>“Albus, you need to keep your head right now.”  Gellert stepped back.  He looked as serious as Albus had ever seen him.  “This is not the time to question your decision.  It’s done, we have to live with it.” </p><p>“Yes, of course, you’re right.”  Albus gave him a determined look.  “I can do this. I’m adept at lying.”</p><p>Gellert nodded.  “And you’ll have me in your head to help if you freeze.”  He patted Albus’ back.  “Come on, let’s go get breakfast.  The longer we wait, the more you’ll build it up in your mind.”</p><p>Albus chuckled.  //You know me well, darling.//</p><p>//Damn right I do.//  Gellert agreed.</p><p>Albus reached for Gellert’s hand and squeezed it before they headed to the Great Hall.</p><p>.~.</p><p>As Albus expected, two Aurors were present.  They were in discussion with Headmaster Black over by the teachers’ table.   To Albus’ great displeasure, one of them was Auror Travers.  Through the bond, he could tell the second Gellert noticed as well.  Albus reminded himself of Travers’ connection with his father’s arrest along with his association the Brotherhood and his blood boiled.</p><p>//Calm down, love.//  Gellert instructed as Albus’ face started to heat up.  //Sit with your house, and we’ll deal with it after breakfast.//</p><p>//Alright.//</p><p>Relenting, Albus took Gellert’s advice.  He took a seat next to Elphias, who subtly shook his head.  <em>At least I know Elphias hadn’t been questioned yet.</em>  His loyal friend fielded all questions from curious Gryffindors concerning how Albus was feeling about Leonard’s disappearance.  (How do you think he feels?  If Leonard gets caught, he’ll go back to prison and all of Albus’ hard work will be for nothing  Leave him alone.)  Albus reminded himself to thank his friend later as he mechanically chewed on a piece of toast, on which he’d forgotten to add jam.</p><p>When breakfast was over, just when Albus thought he might not be questioned, Headmaster Black summoned him and Gellert to the front.  The Aurors led them to an empty classroom, where they were asked to take a seat.  Black followed, looking worried.  “They’re here to question you about Mr. Longbottom’s disappearance.  I'd suggest you cooperate with them.”</p><p>“Thank you, Headmaster, that will be all,” said Travers.</p><p>Black frowned.  “These are my students.  I wish to be present for this interrogation.”</p><p>“I’m afraid that’s not possible.”  The other Auror said, sounding apologetic.  He wore a very tall top hat, which if the situation hadn’t been so dire he’d found amusing. “This is Ministry business.” </p><p>Albus tried to remember the second Auror’s name.  Was it Bilby?  No, Belby.  Before his arrest, Percival had described his colleague wearing a stovepipe hat and now Albus had a face to put with the name.</p><p>“Very well.”  Black looked annoyed.  Albus imagined he wasn’t someone who was used to being told no.   “Good luck, gentlemen.”</p><p>A sinking feeling surfaced in Albus’ stomach as he watched Black walk out of the room.</p><p>“Please, have a seat.”  Belby gestured towards the desks. </p><p>Albus took a seat at a desk across from the two Aurors, with Gellert quickly doing the same.</p><p>“Mr. Dumbledore.  Mr. Grindelwald.”  Belby nodded at them.  “Let’s dispense with the pleasantries and get right to business.  We had an anonymous tip last night that said Bathilda Bagshot might be involved in Mr. Longbottom’s disappearance.  You two live in her village when you’re not a school.  Do you have any evidence to suggest her involvement?”</p><p>“No, sir,” they answered in unison.</p><p>“Where were you last night?” Travers asked.</p><p>Albus and Gellert exchanged a look, not sure who should go first. </p><p>“Albus, let’s start with you.”</p><p>Albus fought the impulse to swallow.  “Well, sir, I was with my friend Elphias and-”</p><p>The door opened and banged shut. Elphias came running and skidded to a stop, his shoes squeaking on the floor.</p><p>Elphias gasped out, “Please, sirs, Albus and Gellert are innocent! They couldn’t possibly be involved with Leonard’s disappearance because I was with them last night at the time. We were working on homework together.”<br/><br/>Travers shot him a cold look.  “Where were you working on your homework?”<br/><br/>Albus slightly tensed.  He hadn’t instructed Elphias how to handle this question. It could spell Albus’ doom, depending on how he answered it.<br/><br/>“We were in the seventh year Gryffindor dorm.”<br/><br/>“Really?” Travers sneered. “That’s odd.  If I remember correctly from my school days, it’s not comfortable trying to do homework in bed. I’m surprised you didn’t go to the library.”<br/><br/>//Uh oh, Gell. This could be bad.//</p><p>//Not necessarily.  He can still pull it off.//</p><p>Elphias wasn’t phased. “I thought about going to the library but I wanted to talk with Albus and Gellert about a rather....personal issue over homework.”<br/><br/>“How personal?”<br/><br/>Elphias genuinely blushed. “Sir, if you don’t mind, I’d rather keep it private.”<br/><br/>“Humor me,” Travers said flatly.<br/><br/>“Well... it’s about the Dragon Pox.”<br/><br/>Travers frowned and took a few steps back. “Dragon Pox?  Are you contagious?”<br/><br/>“No. I had it when I was ten. Although I managed to survive my bout, occasionally the symptoms return. I have itchy spots all over my, well-" Elphias glanced down at his crotch.<br/><br/>“We get the idea,” Belby said wryly.<br/><br/>“I wanted to ask them if I should go visit Madam Dilys. I’m really embarrassed about the whole thing, but I’d also like to stop itching. Albus and Gellert convinced me to go so I would feel better, even though it would be embarrassing.”</p><p>“What kind of homework were you working on?”  Travers pressed.<br/><br/>“Albus and I were working on Arithmancy. I’m not sure about Gellert. He’s two years behind us and I wasn’t paying attention.”<br/><br/>Albus appreciated Elphias’ answer, which was realistic yet believable.  Gellert himself couldn’t have done better.<br/><br/>“I see.” Belby looked thoughtful. “Were there any other boys in the dorm with you?”<br/><br/>“No, sir.” Elphias blushed again.  “I was having an embarrassing conversation, I didn’t want anyone else around.”<br/><br/>“Can Madam Dilys confirm your story?” Travers asked.<br/><br/>//Uh oh.//  Albus thought.</p><p>Gellert’s response was grim.  //If he says yes, we’re doomed.// <br/><br/>“I haven’t had time to visit her yet.”  Elphias wrung his hands.  “It was curfew right after we talked and I had to eat breakfast this morning and right now I have DADA which I’m going to be late for and I shouldn’t because we’re having a quiz on-”<br/><br/>“Enough blathering.” Travers rolled his eyes. “We’ve got what we need.  You may go to class now.”<br/><br/>“Thank you!” Elphias rushed off without a word.<br/><br/>“Well, it seems your alibi checks out.” Auror Belby nodded at them. “But there’s still the matter of Bathilda Bagshot.  Our anonymous tip said that she was going to be involved in smuggling Leonard out of the country.”<br/><br/>“So it's true my aunt was involved?” Gellert gave a tiny frown, showing the right amount of concern. “Was she charged with anything?”<br/><br/>“No, we never found any evidence she was involved,” Belby informed him.<br/><br/>“Oh, that’s good.” Gellert exhaled. “I’d hate to see anything happen to her.”<br/><br/>“She did visit the school last week, however,” said Travers, his eyes boring into Gellert’s. “I’m told she met with you.”<br/><br/>“She did,” Gellert confirmed. “She’s my guardian and she wanted to see me while she was here at Hogwarts gathering research for her book. What are you implying?”<br/><br/>As if on cue, the door opened and to reveal Professor Black, his finely tailored robes swishing as he swiftly approached.  The door magically shut behind him.  “Pardon me, sir. I’m here to personally vouch for Gellert’s character. There’s no way he would be involved in this sordid crime.”<br/><br/>“Who are you?” Belby frowned.<br/><br/>“Orion Black.” He extended his hand and Belby shook it. “I’m the assistant DADA professor. I teach both of these young men.”<br/><br/>“Can you vouch for Mr. Dumbledore as well?” Travers asked.<br/><br/>“Dumbledore’s an exceptional student, very gifted.  Best duelist I’ve ever seen.” Black’s eyes narrowed as he turned to Albus.  “I hope you weren’t involved.”<br/><br/>Albus’ heart was beating so loudly he barely heard the door click open.<br/><br/>“I know how much freeing Leonard from Azkaban meant to you,” the professor continued. “Perhaps you thought his new sentence was too harsh and decided to take matters into your own hands.”<br/><br/>Albus opened his mouth to defend himself but before he could talk, someone cut in.<br/><br/>“That is enough.” Headmaster Black snapped.</p><p>Everyone turned towards him, including Albus.</p><p>Black looked furious as looked at his son, then at the Aurors.  “I will not be kept from these proceedings if my son is allowed to be here. <em> I</em> will vouch for Mr. Dumbledore.  He couldn’t have done this. As for the trial, he threw everything he had into researching a way to get Mr. Longbottom released from prison. It was a school project.  Mr. Dumbledore goes above and beyond in everything he does.  I’m not surprised he managed to get Mr. Longbottom’s original charge dropped.  However, that doesn’t mean he was involved in Mr. Longbottom’s disappearance.”<br/><br/>Travers’ beady eyes focused on the headmaster.  “During the trial, it was revealed that Mr. Dumbledore visited Mr. Longbottom in prison the day he tried to commit suicide. Clearly, Mr. Dumbledore is sympathetic to his plight.”<br/><br/>“That doesn’t mean that he broke the law.” Black’s voice was sharp. “You’re reaching, Travers.  I hope this doesn’t have anything to do with the feud you had with Mr. Dumbledore’s father.”</p><p>Belby frowned.  “What feud?”<br/><br/>Travers gave him a tight smile.  “Of course not, sir.”<br/><br/>“Do you have any evidence that Mr. Dumbledore was involved?” Black asked.<br/><br/>Travers glared at him. “No, not at the moment but-"<br/><br/>“Then these two should be free to go to class.” Black crossed his arms and stared them down. “<em>Now</em>.”<br/><br/>“I think we have all we need from you two,” Belby said pleasantly. “If you think of anything that might help our investigation, please send word.  Thank you, gentlemen.”<br/><br/>Albus wanted to move but he couldn’t stop staring at Professor Black.<br/><br/>“Come on, Albus, let’s go.” Gellert gave Albus a meaningful look.  //Come on, darling.  Don’t add to his suspicions.//<br/><br/>Clenching his jaw, Albus strode out of the classroom with Gellert close behind.</p><p>.~.</p><p>“What an ass.” Gellert looked truly angry as they turned the corner.  He quickly performed a silencing charm over them both.  “Professor Black practically implicated you by only vouching for me.  That fucker.”<br/><br/>Albus shuddered.  “You said it, Gell.  I’m glad the headmaster came to defend me when he did.  At least it’s over.  Elphias gave a phenomenal performance.”<br/><br/>“He did, even though Travers was trying to trip him up,” Gellert agreed. <br/><br/>Albus snorted. “Yeah.  Do you think Professor Black knows it was us?”<br/><br/>Gellert shrugged.  “I don’t see how he could. Unless he followed me when I was talking with Bathilda when she was here.”<br/><br/>“He<em> loves</em> you, though,” said Albus. “He never would’ve wanted to implicate you to where you’d be charged with a crime.”<br/><br/>“Unless he thought he could blame it on you and exonerate me somehow.” Gellert threw up his hands. “I don’t know. It could’ve been Flint, he’s always looking for a way to get revenge on us. It could’ve been anyone.”<br/><br/>“Ugh,” Albus groaned. “I’m glad we did it, that we got Leonard out of there, but suppose they can pin it on us somehow? What if they charge us and we get separated?”  //I can’t lose you.//<br/><br/>“Hey, now, you can’t think like that,” Gellert said gently.  “We were careful.  All they have are suspicions.  That’s not nearly enough to put us away. You know that.”<br/><br/>“But what if they do come up with something?” Albus fretted.<br/><br/>“Then we’ll contest it.  Albus, I know this is scary, but try not to worry about it.  All it will do is tie your stomach in knots and keep you from sleeping.”<br/><br/>“You know me too well,” Albus grumbled. “You’re right.” </p><p>“I know I am.”  Gellert winked.  “But seriously, Albie, we need to put it out of our minds.  We can’t be their only possible lead.  Now, the only thing you need to be worried about is the next Dueling Club in two weeks…”  </p><p>.~.<br/><br/>As the days passed, Albus’ time spent with Gellert was like something out of a pleasant dream, save for the fact that Gellert had been sneaking off on a mysterious errand every other night. </p><p>“What’s the big secret?”  Albus asked as Gellert was preparing to go off on his own after dinner.  “You sneaking off to be with another boy?”</p><p>“As if there’s anyone else for me than you.  You’ll see on Friday.”  Gellert smirked before he sauntered out of the Great Hall. </p><p><em>Ah, he’s preparing for Dueling Club.  </em>Albus hadn’t had time to practice any new spells but he assumed his disappearing trick would give him enough of an advantage.  However, he knew not to underestimate his bondmate, especially not since Gellert had been perfecting his shapeshifting.  Albus had an inkling that whatever Gellert was practicing was something new altogether, which excited him more than he cared to admit. </p><p>.~.</p><p>To Albus’ delight, Dueling Club rolled around quite quickly.  Professor Merrythought was eager to restart the club after needing to take a few weeks off.  She welcomed back all of the students that flocked to the DADA classroom. </p><p>Today Albus’ favorite professor was sporting a loose-fitting dress with an abstract pattern made up mostly of orange, black, and green.  Albus was once again impressed with her colorful style, which starkly contrasted with the dark robes worn by most of the teachers. </p><p>“Looking good in your Kente cloth dress, Professor,” Shacklebolt complimented her as he walked in the door. </p><p>“Thank you, Mr. Shacklebolt.”  Professor Merrythought beamed.  “I bought it when I was visiting a small Wizarding village in Ghana last summer.  My travels have taken me all over the world and I love buying local clothing, but you’re not here to hear about that.  Let’s get down to business, shall we?”</p><p>Merrythought started off the hour by explaining their spell of the day, the trip jinx.  After the professor asked Albus to demonstrate, the students paired off to practice.  Each pair had cushions handy so they wouldn’t be hurt too badly when they were tripped.  Merrythought assigned Albus, Gellert, and Flint to assist and make sure the students were falling in the direction of the cushions.  This worked well until Flint was working with a pair of Gryffindors.  Once the spell was cast, Flint stood by and allowed the Gryffindor girl to fall flat on her face.</p><p>Merrythought called them back after that, scolding Flint for his behavior.</p><p>“I know you’ve been eagerly anticipating today.  I wanted to try something different where we can all have some fun.”  The professor smiled at her students.  “Today we’ll be playing one of your favorite games, Around the World.” </p><p>The students chattered excitedly amongst themselves.  </p><p>“Not you, Mr. Flint.  You’ve forfeited your chance.”  Merrythought directed Mercury Flint to sit at a desk, where he stewed.</p><p><em>Serves him right</em>, Albus thought.</p><p>“Let’s start with you, Beth.”  Merrythought ushered Beth Creevey to the front.  “Now, class, form a line.  The first in line will duel Beth.  If Beth wins, she’ll move on to the next challenger.  If not, that student will take her place.”</p><p>After glancing at each other, Albus and Gellert made sure to stay at the back of the line.  Albus watched as Beth dueled her opponent.  He had to admit, she was good.  Beth dueled one, then another, then finally after dueling a third student she was defeated by Justine Finch.  Justine managed to beat Connor McClaggen, but to be fair he’d been distracted, caught staring at Beth, his girlfriend, across the room.  Justine held her own until she was beaten by Shacklebolt, who stayed reigning champion until Gellert defeated him.</p><p>Merrythought put the students in line again, with Albus at the back, so they could have their turn at Gellert.  To his credit, Gellert never seemed to tire as he defeated student after student. </p><p>“Mr. Grindelwald, you’ve almost made it around the world!” Professor Merrythought beamed as Gellert’s last challenger retreated.  “All you have to do is defeat Albus and you win the game.”</p><p>Albus’ blue eyes twinkled and sparkled at the challenge.  “We’ll just see about that.”  He drew his wand and faced his rival and secret lover.</p><p>Before they could begin, a first year entered the room and whispered something to Professor Merrythought.</p><p>“Oh dear,” the professor fretted.  “Something’s come up that I must attend to.  I’ll be back soon. Albus, you may take over.  Just go easy on Mr. Grindelwald, he’s seen a lot of action.”</p><p>Albus nodded, not trying to take Merrythought’s comment in a naughty direction. “Yes, Professor.”</p><p>As soon as Merrythought was gone, Gellert gave a wicked grin and raised his wand.  “Everybody stand back.”  Most of the students obediently took a step back.</p><p>“Protego diabolica!” Gellert shouted, pointing his wand near the floor and slowly turning around.  A circle of blue fire surrounded him, prompting the students to take another few steps back. </p><p>“Gellert, what the <em>fuck</em>?”  Albus immediately cast a protection charm on all the students, shocked that Gellert would cast such dark magic.  “You can’t cast that here.  It’s much too dangerous.”  Albus would’ve vanished the fire completely but he didn’t know the countercurse and he was certain water was useless.</p><p>“Go ahead, Flint.  Give it a shot.”  Gellert dared his enemy as the blue flames flickered and crackled all around him.  Tiny blue embers floated up, almost reaching the ceiling.  “Only those who are powerful enough can enter the circle.” </p><p>Flint looked nervously at Gellert, who smirked.  “Are you sure?”</p><p>“Why don’t you step into the flames and find out?” Gellert challenged.  “Oh, don’t be scared, Flint.  You won’t die – probably.” </p><p>“Flint, do<em> not</em> approach.  Gellert, call off your spell,” Albus warned.  “Or I’ll dock Slytherin thirty points and give you detention for four weeks straight.”</p><p>“I will if you admit that I’m the superior wizard,” Gellert said lazily.</p><p>“Not in your life.”  Albus stepped forward.  He started towards the flames, amid gasps among the students. </p><p>Amid shouts of horror, Albus stepped through the flames, untouched as he entered the circle.  He knew the trick to ‘protego diabolica’ was that only someone loyal to the one who cast it could safely enter the flames.       </p><p>Albus and Gellert faced off inside the ring of blue fire, which partially obscured their forms from their audience.</p><p>//You stepped through the flames.//  Gellert was warmed to the core.  //You weren’t afraid.//</p><p>//’Course not.//  Albus nodded at him even though he was still angry.  //There’s no one more loyal to you than I am.  I knew I wouldn’t be harmed.  Now call it off before I hex you.//</p><p>Gellert pointed his wand at the flames and muttered a spell.  To Albus’ relief, the fire slowly disappeared.  Albus and Gellert pointed their wands at each other, at a stalemate.</p><p>“I think it’s a draw,” said Shacklebolt, to Albus’ relief.  “Three cheers for Albus and Gellert!”</p><p>The students erupted into cheers as Professor Merrythought entered the room.  “What happened while I was gone?”</p><p>“Professor, you’ll never guess what Gellert just cast.”  Flint tattled.</p><p>“Oh?”  Professor Merrythought glanced at Gellert, who didn’t look quite as arrogant as he’d been seconds ago.</p><p>Flint smirked.  “He cast 'protego diabolica' here, in the classroom.”</p><p>Merrythought dismissed the club before she rounded on Gellert.  “You cast <em>what</em>?”</p><p>.~.</p><p>Albus was waiting outside the classroom when Gellert was finally released. </p><p>“That could’ve gone better,” said Gellert as Albus fell in step with him.  “She gave me detention every Friday for a month along with being banned from Dueling Club for a month.”  Gellert looked glum.  “Sounds like we’ll have to cut our Friday night dates short for a month.  What a bummer.”</p><p>“I'm glad she gave you such a punishment.  Gellert, that was extremely reckless.”  Albus’ tone of voice was dangerously low.  “If someone had walked through the fire, say one of your enemies, they would’ve been killed.”</p><p>“You wouldn’t have let it go that far.”  Gellert sounded confident of that.</p><p>“You’re damn right I wouldn’t!  What is wrong with you?”  Albus bellowed.  “I know you wanted to show off, but that was insanity.”</p><p>Gellert crossed his arms.  “I thought you’d be impressed.”</p><p>“I would’ve been if it was just you and me,” Albus admitted.  “But not with all of those students in the room.”</p><p>Gellert shrugged.  “I knew you’d stop me before I went too far.  In fact, I’m counting on it.”</p><p>Albus had a distinct impression that Gellert was also alluding to something else, but he didn’t know what.   “Gell, I would expect this sort of behavior from Vinda, but not from you.  I know you know better.  Promise me nothing like this will ever happen again.”</p><p>“Fine.  I won’t do it again,” Gellert muttered.  “But you should know that I cast it because I thought it would be a valuable spell for the others to learn.”</p><p>“How could they do that safely?”  Albus raised an eyebrow.  “We can’t have them practicing a spell like that all in the same room.”</p><p>“They would break off into pairs and practice in an appropriate setting.”</p><p>Albus sighed.  “I know the Brotherhood taught you some impressive skills, but Hogwarts doesn’t allow such dark spells to be taught.”</p><p>“They should,” Gellert countered.  “Students should have every spell in their arsenal if they’re to do battle with an enemy.”</p><p>“That is where we have a difference of opinion.  However, I’ll admit that I was wrong about ‘stupefy’,” Albus relented.  “Our time rescuing Leonard showed me it’s an acceptable and effective way to neutralize an enemy.  It’s just a stunning spell and I think we can use it safely.  The reason I was hesitant to use it was because my father told me a story when the Aurors apprehended a miscreant.  One cast a ‘stupefy’ in his direction.  He fell back and hit his head, killing him instantly.”</p><p>“I think that’s more of an aberration, rather than the norm,” said Gellert.  “But I understand you wanting to be careful.”</p><p>“Do you?” Albus glared at him.  “Because I’m seeing a new side to you and I’m not sure I like it.”</p><p>Gellert’s mismatched eyes flashed dangerously.  “This side of me has always been there.  Perhaps you just chose not to see it.”  He turned to leave but Albus caught his shoulder before Gellert could storm away.</p><p>“Gell, don’t go.  We need to talk about this.”</p><p>Gellert glared at him.  “I don’t want to talk about it anymore if all you’re going to do is lecture me.”</p><p>Albus wasn’t intimidated. In fact, he glared right back.  “You clearly need a lecture.  Look, if the spell went wrong, a fire could’ve broken out.  It’s magical fire, it’s not easy to put out.  Did you not think of that?”<br/><br/>Gellert, infuriatingly, said nothing.<br/><br/>“Well, did you?” Albus bellowed, his hands on his hips.<br/><br/>“I placed fire-retardant spells all over the classroom an hour before the club was supposed to start,” Gellert said coolly.  “And yes, they would’ve stopped the magical fire.”<br/><br/>“You<em> did</em>?” Albus relaxed a fraction. “Then why didn’t you say so earlier?”<br/><br/>“Would it have mattered?” Gellert shook his head.  “You already came to your own conclusion about my reckless behavior.”<br/><br/>“Yes, it would’ve mattered!”  Albus exclaimed.  “I thought that you hadn’t considered the safety aspects of using that spell. You should’ve mentioned this first thing.”<br/><br/>Gellert did his best to explain himself.  “Albus, I never would’ve actually put anyone at risk.  I knew that as soon as I cast the spell, you would immediately cast a protection charm over the students. And if one of them was stupid enough to try and walk through the fire, you or I would’ve stopped them.”<br/><br/>“But you were egging on Flint.”<br/><br/>Gellert rolled his eyes. “I’m always egging on Flint. But I’m not so heartless that I would’ve allowed him to be burned, even after what he did to me at the beginning of the year, or have you forgotten.”<br/><br/>Albus sighed. “Of course I haven’t forgotten about the way he tried to abuse you.”<br/><br/>Gellert’s shoulders slumped. “I guess I could’ve planned this a little better. Next time I master a new spell like that, I’ll tell you first. I just was going for a dramatic effect. Last time you saw me cast it, I could only manage a small flame and the students laughed at me.  I wanted to see your genuine reaction when you saw me cast the spell the right way.”<br/><br/>“You got it alright.” Albus shook his head. “Gell, you can show off all you want to me in the Room of Requirement where it is safe. I welcome that. I always want to encourage you to try new spells and expand your horizons. Just don’t introduce something new in Dueling Club that could be dangerous.”<br/><br/>“I think you and I have a very different idea of what consists as dangerous,” said Gellert.   “Besides, that takes all the fun out of it.” He pouted in a way that Albus found adorable, but he didn’t take the bait.<br/><br/>“It’s either that or you’ll continue to be banned from Dueling Club,” Albus reminded him.<br/><br/>“I can’t have that!” Gellert exclaimed. “If I’m not there, you won’t have a true challenger.”<br/><br/>“And I’d be stuck with Flint every time.”  Albus shuddered.  “Looks you’ll have to behave.”<br/><br/>“This school’s curriculum is so restrictive,” Gellert grumbled. “If I’d done that at Durmstrang, I would’ve been praised for my ingenuity. Perhaps I should transfer there, get a more well-rounded education.”<br/><br/>“I won’t be there,” Albus pointed out.<br/><br/>“On second thought, it was a stupid idea anyway.” Gellert slung his arm around Albus’ shoulders in a friendly manner. “So when are we having our next group meeting again?”<br/><br/>.~.</p><p>Two days later, Albus held the secret meeting in the kiva in the library, their usual meeting place.  Madam Thomas sat outside to make sure they weren’t disturbed.  Unfortunately, Nicolette wasn’t in attendance this week but the usual suspects were present along with someone new. </p><p>Albus started the meeting at the top of the hour, calling the students to order.  “Welcome back!”  Albus enthused.  “We have a possible new member with us today.  Welcome, Priyesh.”  They all clapped as Priyesh Patil waved.</p><p>Priyesh looked around the room.  “Thanks, Albus.  When Selene approached me with information about the group, I was terrified that she knew my secret.  But after she explained further, I decided to give this a try.  It’s good to see that I’m not alone.”   Priyesh glanced over at Albus and Gellert, who were holding hands.   He chuckled.  “Yeah, I was pretty sure about you two.”</p><p>“What, me and Albus?” Gellert cried.  “We’re extremely subtle.” </p><p>Bianca, Selene, and Anna all coughed into their hands, causing Albus to flush.</p><p>“Subtle?  Really?  I don’t think so.  You two stare at each other a lot,” said Priyesh.  “And I mean <em>a lot</em>.” </p><p>Priyesh turned to Arcturus and Myrddin, who were sitting close together with their legs brushing.  “You two make it pretty easy as well.”</p><p>“Really?”  Arcturus pursed his lips.  “Why?”</p><p>Priyesh smirked.  “You’re so handsy.”</p><p>“We engage in friendly horseplay,” Arcturus said primly.</p><p>“Yeah, there’s homoeroticism written <em>all</em> over that,” said Priyesh, shaking his head.  “But only to those who know what to look for and I do.”</p><p>“Maybe we should tone it down a little,” Myrddin worried. </p><p>“Yeah, that will last for what, a day?” Gellert grinned at them.  “You two can’t keep your hands off each other, even if it is all very innocent in public.”</p><p>Arcturus was about to retaliate but Priyesh cut him off.  “Is everyone here in a relationship?” </p><p>All who were present nodded. </p><p>Selene and Anna reached for each other and intertwined pinkies.  “We’re together.” </p><p>“How lovely.  I had no idea.”  Priyesh smiled at them.  “You two actually are subtle.”</p><p>“Thank you,” Selene said smugly.</p><p>“We try to be,” Anna added.</p><p>“Who are you with, Bianca?”  Priyesh wondered.</p><p>Bianca smiled dreamily as she thought of her girlfriend.  “I’m courting Adalia Greengrass.  I wish she could come but she’s working at St. Mungo’s.  Maybe one day I’ll get her to stop by for a meeting.  I know she’d love it.”</p><p>“Oh.”  Priyesh looked worried.  “Is it alright that I’m not in a relationship?”</p><p>“Of course.”  Albus gave him an encouraging smile.  “This is a club for people who are like us.  It just so happens that we’re all in relationships.  We have another member who couldn’t make it tonight, who isn’t in a relationship either.”</p><p>“Oh good.”  Priyesh relaxed.  “I’m not even sure if I would be interested in that right now.  I imagine that relationships take a lot of time and I don’t have that much time to invest at the moment.  I’d much prefer casual courting, but I’m not sure if that’s a possibility for people like us.”</p><p>“I’m sure it’s a possibility,” said Albus.  “But safety-wise?  I’m not sure what the best option is.”</p><p>“I’m not in any hurry,” Priyesh insisted.  “To be honest, I got caught snogging another boy during my time abroad at Ilvermorny.  The prefect who caught us brought us straight to the headmistress.  Thankfully, it was all handled internally.  The headmistress swore the prefect to secrecy.  Then she made us swear to never engage in deviant behavior again on school grounds with anyone.”</p><p>“You got lucky,” Albus said quietly.  “You could’ve ended up in prison.”  <em>Like Leonard</em> was implied.</p><p>“I know.”  Priyesh winced.  “If the headmistress had wanted to, she could’ve reported me to the authorities.  Fortunately, she chose to deal with it as a school matter. I’m grateful that she didn’t tell my parents.  As you know, they’re Indian.  They would be crushed if they knew the truth about my preferences.”   </p><p>“I’ve heard there are pubs and bars for people like us, especially in the muggle world,” Myrddin piped up. “But I don’t know where they are.”</p><p>“I’ve heard that too,” said Selene.  “It might be something for us to investigate.”</p><p>Albus nodded at them.  “As long as we can do it safely, I don’t see why not.  Any new business?”</p><p>Gellert raised his hand and Albus called on him.  “So, Valentine’s Day is this Tuesday.”  Gellert waggled his eyebrows.  “Who’s got plans?”</p><p>Albus immediately blushed.  Over the past few weeks, with Valentine’s Day approaching, Albus thought about what he could give Gellert as a present.  He knew what Gellert really wanted, but was Albus ready to take that step?</p><p>As they went around in a circle discussing their Valentine’s plans, Albus thought about what it would be like if he bared it all to Gellert.  He didn’t have a good reason not to, other than being scared.  He trusted Gellert more than anyone, and if he got naked he’d also get to see Gellert naked as well, which was excellent motivation.  Perhaps it was time to move forward.  Albus was so lost in thought that he didn’t hear Selene’s question.</p><p>“Albus, what are your plans for you and Gellert?”</p><p>“Huh?”  Albus blushed again.  “Oh yes.  That.  It’s a surprise.”</p><p>“I love surprises,” Gellert purred.  “Perhaps I could have a hint?”</p><p>“If I gave you a hint, then it wouldn’t be a surprise.”  Albus grinned at him before turning to the group.  “Whatever you do to celebrate Valentine’s, please remember to be safe.  Cast the necessary enchantments.  Find a deserted place.  Respect each other’s boundaries.  And above all, have fun.” </p><p>After everyone promised to follow Albus’ ‘guidelines’, the conversation turned to school and their families.  Albus paid extra attention to Selene as she spoke about being the daughter of the man who wrote the <em>Quibbler</em>.   Apparently she’d endured a good amount of teasing about it, but Selene did her best to support her father’s work even if she didn’t always agree with his articles.  Albus made a mental note to talk to her further about it sometime. </p><p>The meeting ended too soon for Albus’ taste and soon it was just him and Gellert left in the room. </p><p>“Come on, love.”  Gellert held out his hand.  Albus took it and Gellert pulled him in for a long kiss.  They left the kiva together.  On their way out, they thanked Madam Thomas for keeping their secret.  She gave them both hugs and reassured them she’d always be there for the members of the group.</p><p>On the way back to their bedroom, Albus wondered what his first Valentine’s Day with Gellert would be like.  He told himself that as long as he and Gellert got to spend time together, that would be more than enough even though a small part of him wanted a present.  Safe in Gellert’s arms, Albus slept well that night, as he usually did after a meeting.</p><p>.~.</p><p>
  <em>Valentine’s Day</em>
</p><p>As soon as Albus’ watch jingled an alarm, he remembered what day it was. </p><p>“Gell.  Gellert.”  Albus shook his bondmate awake.</p><p>“Whaaa?”  Gellert slurred.</p><p>“Happy Valentine’s Day.”  Albus kissed him and gently rubbed against Gellert.  “Can we this morning?”</p><p>Gellert gave him a sleepy grin and pulled Albus close, brushing their lower halves together in an answer.  “You don’t have to twist my arm.”   </p><p>.~.</p><p>After their morning interlude, Albus and Gellert parted ways when they went down to breakfast. </p><p>Before he could even sit down, Gellert was ambushed by his ‘girlfriend’.</p><p>“Happy Valentine’s Day, Gellert!”  Bianca launched herself at him and they hugged.  Gellert picked her up and swung her around, causing her to squeal.</p><p>“Happy Valentine’s, dear.”  Gellert presented her with a card that sang, one he’d bought from Arcturus the day before who was selling them.</p><p>“Oh, Gellert, it’s beautiful.”  Bianca dabbed her eyes with a handkerchief that Adalia had given her. </p><p>“I also got you some chocolate.”  Gellert handed her a few dark chocolate bars from Honeydukes, that he’d bought on their last visit to Hogsmeade. </p><p>“Thank you!”  Bianca beamed.  “A girl will never say no to chocolate.” </p><p>They sat down next to each other at the Slytherin and tucked into their breakfast.</p><p>.~.</p><p>From across the room, Albus was watching the scene play out.  His heart constricted, wishing that Gellert could sit with him as boyfriends on Valentine’s Day but knowing it could never be.  But something unexpected pulled Albus out of his funk. </p><p>In the middle of breakfast, Headmaster Black called Albus to the front and awarded him the Barnabus Finkley Prize for Exceptional Spell-Casting.   Apparently Professor Merrythought had nominated Albus for the prize, citing his ability to turn invisible during Dueling Club.  It was a feat in itself, but turning invisible inside the castle was supposed to be nigh impossible. </p><p>To his delight, Albus was presented with a trophy.  Everyone clapped, including Gellert who loudly whistled.  As Albus held up his golden trophy which was engraved with his name for all to admire.  Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Professor Black glaring at him.  </p><p>//Congrats, darling.//  Gellert sent him a wave of admiration through the bond.</p><p>//Thanks!  I didn’t even know I’d been nominated.//</p><p>Albus basked in his classmates’ praise, as many clapped him on the back when he returned to his table.  Just before classes started, Albus rushed back to his bedroom to drop off his trophy.  He placed it next to his gold medal for ground-breaking contribution to the International Alchemical Conference that he’d won back in the spring of 1898.  It was there that he first attracted the attention of Nicholas Flamel. </p><p>All throughout the day, Albus enjoyed the attention that came with winning such a prize.  He did his best to avoid Professor Black, who was in a sour mood.  Albus wasn’t too bothered by it, as he was filled with nerves and excitement thinking about his present for Gellert.  His bondmate would surely be surprised, which Albus was counting on.</p><p>.~.</p><p>After dinner, Albus and Gellert took a walk around the grounds.  Albus was over the moon, spending Valentine’s Day with the boy he loved for the first time.  Gellert gave him a very thoughtful note and some lemon drops that he’d hidden in Gryffindor Tower so Albus wouldn’t find them.  While Albus wished they could’ve had a real date, it was a school night and he was reluctant to sneak out so soon after they’d been questioned by Aurors.</p><p>Finally, night had fallen and it was time for Gellert and Albus to retire to their bedroom.</p><p>“So where’s my present?”  Gellert asked, glancing around the room.</p><p>“I need you to wait outside the door for a minute and I’ll go get it,” Albus said casually, managing not to blush. </p><p>Gellert shrugged.  “Alright.”</p><p>Once Gellert was gone, Albus stripped and prepared the room.  His heart was pounding and his nerves were through the roof, but he knew he’d made the right choice. </p><p>“Come in,” Albus called after arranging himself on the bed. </p><p>Gellert entered the room to find Albus naked and waiting for him on their bed surrounded by a smattering of rose petals haphazardly strewn across the crimson comforter.   Candles were lit all around the bed, giving off a soft glow. </p><p>An attractive blush spread across Albus’ face as Gellert slowly approached.   Albus gestured for him to come forward.   Entranced, Gellert took a seat on the edge of the bed next to him. </p><p>“Happy Valentine’s Day, love.”  Albus watched as Gellert’s eyes roved all over his body to come to rest on his crotch.  “What do you think?”</p><p>“Fuck, you’re gorgeous,” Gellert breathed.  “I must say, when you said you had a present for me, I didn’t think it would be this.” </p><p>//Albus, if it weren’t for your rules, I would fuck you so hard….//</p><p>Albus’ chest started heaving as he swallowed a whimper.  “No fair using the bond.  You know what that does to me.”</p><p>“All’s fair in love and war, darling,” Gellert crooned, smiling down at Albus.  “Surely you know that by now.  What prompted this? Not that I’m complaining.”</p><p>“I just thought that it was silly that we’ve shared a room for months and I make you turn around when we dress.  It’s not logical.  It wastes time,” Albus proclaimed.</p><p>“I can’t argue with that kind of solid logic,” Gellert grinned.  “Are you sure it wasn’t curiosity?”</p><p>“That played a part too,” Albus admitted.  “We <em>are </em>bonded.  You’re sixteen now and I feel more comfortable around you.  I thought that it was time that we took this step.”  Still blushing, he held Gellert’s gaze.  “Unless you have any objections?”</p><p>Gellert laughed and shook his head.  “You won’t get any from me.  Well, it looks like I’m overdressed.   May I?”</p><p>Albus nodded. </p><p>Gellert slowly removed his robe and stripped down to his undergarments.  He grabbed Albus’ hands and brought them to his nether regions.  “Will you do the honors, Albie?”</p><p>“Uh huh.”  Albus slowly pulled down Gellert’s offending garment, revealing his hard cock.  He swallowed hard as his own twitched.</p><p>Gellert smiled lovingly at Albus.  “Finally I get to see what you’ve been hiding under your underclothes.”  He reached out to touch Albus’ chest but Albus flinched and moved away.</p><p>“What’s wrong?”  Gellert asked, his heart sinking at Albus’ reaction.  “Am I moving too fast?”</p><p>“Yeah,” Albus choked out.  “I’m sorry, can we just look tonight?  I know that’s not fair for me to present myself to you and ask that you not touch, but-”</p><p>“Albus, don’t be sorry,” Gellert said tenderly.  “This was much more than I hoped for.  I will treasure this night always.”   </p><p>“Really?” Albus looked hopefully at Gellert.</p><p>“Really.”  Gellert slowly reached for Albus’ hand.  “Is this alright?”</p><p>Albus nodded and threaded his fingers with Gellert’s.  He sighed at the contact.  Albus would never tire of holding Gellert's hand.</p><p>Gellert scooted closer, leaned down, and kissed Albus’ forehead.   “Can you move over, liebling?”</p><p>Albus moved so that Gellert could join him on the bed.  They stared at each other, drinking in each other’s nakedness. </p><p>“You’re so beautiful, Albus,” Gellert breathed as he took in the welcome sight of his bondmate’s bare form.   “Thank you for trusting me with this gift.”</p><p>Albus blushed.  “My stomach isn’t quite as flat as yours is, nor is my body quite so sculpted.  It must be all the sweets.”</p><p>“Albus, you’re perfect as you are,” Gellert breathed as he entangled his free hand in Albus’ hair.  I wouldn’t change a thing.”</p><p>“Oh.  Good.”   Albus smiled tentatively at Gellert.  “But I’m not as muscular as you.  That doesn’t bother you?”</p><p>“No, love,” Gellert reassured him.   “We just have different body types.  It doesn’t mean you are less attractive than me, or vice versa.”</p><p>Albus went quiet, as a nagging fear crept up.  “Gellert?”</p><p>“Yes, love?”</p><p>“Would you still want me if I didn’t look like this?  If I was less attractive, ugly even?”</p><p>“Of course I would,” Gellert promised.  He gently nuzzled Albus’ cheek.  “I’m also attracted to your brilliant mind, your unique brand of humor, and your raw power.  You also have so much compassion for others.  You radiate this inner light, Albus, and I can’t look away.”</p><p>“Thanks,” Albus said quietly.  </p><p>“However, you <em>do</em> look like this, so I’m going to look and admire you to my heart’s content.”  Gellert waggled his eyebrows, causing Albus to giggle.</p><p>“Fair enough.  I like looking at you too.”</p><p>“Why, of course, you do.”  Gellert tossed his head, his curls swishing in the candlelight.  “I’m irresistible.”</p><p>“And so humble too,” Albus teased.</p><p>They fell silent, content to drink in each other’s nakedness. </p><p>Gellert continued to play with Albus’ hair.   “Your hair is so beautiful, Albus. It’s this vibrant auburn that I’ve never seen on anyone but you.  You should let it grow.”</p><p>“I don’t know,” Albus fretted.  “What if people make fun of me?”</p><p>“Do you want to let it grow?” Gellert pressed.</p><p>Albus nodded.  “I’d like to see what I look like with it long.”</p><p>“Then wear it long.”  Gellert said it like it was the most simple decision in the world.</p><p>“I’m afraid I’m not as brave as you when it comes to such things,” said Albus with a sigh.  “What if wearing my hair long might clue some people as to my true nature?”</p><p>“I doubt it,” said Gellert.  “It can just be one of your unique quirks.”</p><p>“Perhaps.”</p><p>“If you do grow it out, I would love to braid it.”</p><p>Albus quirked an eyebrow.  “Really?”</p><p>Gellert blushed.  “Yeah.  I would really like that.  I can’t get enough of touching your hair.  It’s just so soft and smooth and after you dry it, untamed.”</p><p>“Mmm, perhaps I<em> should</em> grow it out.”  Albus smiled.  “I won’t cut it for now.  How does that sound?”</p><p>“Sounds good.” Gellert continued to thread his fingers through Albus’ hair.  “I can’t believe I get to see you like this for the rest of my life.”</p><p>“You do,” Albus assured him. </p><p>“If you’re going to act like this, I wish it would be Valentine’s Day every day,” said Gellert, making Albus chuckle.</p><p>“There was something I wanted to bring up," said Albus.  "I thought about what you said, about how we can’t get married if we wanted to when you come of age.  I want to do something to commemorate the occasion even if it’s not a marriage ceremony.  I did some research and I found something else we could do that would make me just as happy.   I want to make a blood pact with you the day you turn seventeen.  Are you familiar with those?”</p><p>“Yeah,” Gellert said, his voice heavy.  “I’m familiar with them.”  </p><p>“Excellent!  If we made a blood pact, it would make me more amenable to consummating our relationship when you turn seventeen.  That's what you want, right?”</p><p>“Albus, I’m not making a fucking blood pact with you.”  Gellert’s gaze was frigid.   “Don’t <em>ever </em>ask me to do that again.”</p><p>“But…”  Albus’ lower lip began to tremble.  “I thought you said you wanted to marry me.  We can’t get legally married but this is the next best thing.”</p><p>“I <em>do</em> want to marry you.  More than anything!  But I just… can’t."  Gellert's expression was pained.  "Find some other way.”</p><p>But Albus wasn’t so easily deterred.  “I read up on blood pacts and the ceremony is very symbolic and I think you’d like it.  I don’t understand why you don’t want to do it.”</p><p>Gellert sighed.  “I know you don’t understand and you deserve an explanation.  But I can’t explain it to you.  Please, Albus, if you love me, never bring it up again.”</p><p>Albus looked crushed.  "But... but why?"</p><p>Gellert looked away. "I can't answer that.  I'm sorry."</p><p>Albus turned away and shook, a tear trickling down his cheek.  “You don’t want to marry me.”</p><p>“No, that’s not true, I… dammit, no, don’t close the bond!”  Gellert started to wince a headache began to creep up.</p><p>Albus quickly made sure their connection didn’t close all the way.  As much as he was hurting, and in that horrible second he wanted to hurt Gellert back, he remembered their promise to never shut the bond no matter how mad or upset they were.</p><p>“Please, just go,” Albus pleaded.  “Before I say something I regret.”</p><p>Gellert's heart constricted as he saw how devasted Albus was.  “I don’t want to leave you alone like this.”</p><p>“Then go get someone else.  I need some space right now.” Albus’ voice was sharp and each word stung Gellert. </p><p>“Alright,” Gellert said shakily.  He wandlessly called his robes, shirt, trousers, underwear, and shoes to him and pulled them back on, not bothering with the tie.  “I’ll leave you alone, then, if that's what you want.” </p><p>Now fully dressed, Gellert ran out of the room, still feeling Albus’ heartbreak through the bond.  He headed straight for the Gryffindor common room to find the one boy he could trust to help Albus through this – Elphias Doge.</p><p>.~.</p><p>End Chapter 54</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A/N:  Please don’t kill me!   Gellert has a really good reason for his behavior, I promise.  It will be revealed near the end of the story. </p><p>Comments and kudos are great!  </p><p> </p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Compromising</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Elphias helps Albus and Gellert work through a tough issue.  Albus, Gellert, and Bianca research the Brotherhood and they uncover something disturbing.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I know you guys have been eagerly anticipating this one, so here you go!  I did leave you with a horrible cliffhanger.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Disclaimer:  JKR owns it.</p><p>.~.</p><p>Chapter 55: Compromising</p><p>.~.</p><p>Gellert tore down the hall heading towards Gryffindor Tower.  He tried to push his conflicting feelings away and focus only on finding Elphias.  Halfway there, Gellert realized he didn’t have a way into the tower.  Thankfully, he ran into Priyesh who let him in through the portrait of the Fat Lady.   </p><p><em>Elphias…Elphias… where is Elphias?</em>  Gellert walked past all the happy couples sitting in the common room exchanging Valentine’s gifts and headed to the seventh year boys dorm.  If Elphias wasn’t there, Gellert’s night would go from awful to abysmal.  Gellert knew that Elphias was the best person to help him sort through this mess with Albus and if he couldn't find his friend, he didn't have another plan.       </p><p>To Gellert’s relief, Elphias Doge answered the door.   He immediately noticed that Gellert’s hands were shaking.  “Gellert?  Come in.  Do you need to sit down?”  Elphias gently steered Gellert into the dorm and closed the door.  “What’s the matter? </p><p>“I-I need you to go talk to Albus.  He’s upset because I hurt his feelings and I can’t… I can’t…” Gellert collapsed onto the floor. </p><p>“Gellert!”  Alarmed, Elphias sat down next to him.  “Shit.  Did you break up?”</p><p>“No,” Gellert sniffed.  “But I fucked up.  I-”</p><p>But before Gellert could say more, the door clicked open.  Shacklebolt and McClaggen entered the dorm.</p><p>“Elphias, we need to…”  Shacklebolt trailed off when he saw Gellert on the floor.  “Gellert?  What’s the matter?”</p><p>“Are you alright?” Connor asked.</p><p>Gellert winced and pulled himself up into a sitting position.  His pride wasn’t about to let him completely fall apart in front of these two.  “Girlfriend troubles.”  Gellert choked out the first excuse he could come up with.  “Bianca and I might break up.”  <em>Do boys get this upset when they have relationship troubles?  Is that even a decent lie?</em> </p><p>“I’m sorry to hear that.”  Shacklebolt sat on the floor next to him and nodded understandingly.  “Women.  Sometimes they can be brutal.”</p><p>“No, it was me,” Gellert insisted, not willing to use even a hypothetical situation that would make Bianca look bad.  “I said something that upset her.”</p><p>“What did you say?” Connor wondered.</p><p>“Uh…”  Gellert trailed off.  “I said that I didn’t want to marry her.”</p><p>“Well of course not, mate!”  Shacklebolt agreed.  “You’re only fifteen!” </p><p>“Wait, did she mean now or in the future?” Connor asked.</p><p>“I’m not sure, we started shouting at each other and she accused me of not wanting to commit long term,” Gellert fibbed.  “She doesn’t want to see me for the rest of the night.”</p><p>“What about Albus?  Wasn’t he sympathetic?”  Shacklebolt wondered.</p><p>“Yeah, you two are as thick as thieves,” Connor added.</p><p>“Er, Albus is mad at me too,” Gellert said truthfully.  “He um, took Bianca’s side.”</p><p>“That’s rotten luck.  Well, you can stay here with us tonight if you want,” Shacklebolt offered.  “As you know, we have an extra bed.”</p><p>“Thanks,” Gellert said gratefully.  “I might just take you up on that.”</p><p>“Do you want to marry Bianca after you graduate?” Shacklebolt asked.</p><p>“I’m honestly not sure.  It’s a big commitment.” Gellert frowned, pretending to consider the idea all the while wishing that he could tell Elphias to go check on Albus.  “Courting’s alright.  I just don’t know if I’m the kind of guy who wants a lifelong commitment.  I mean, I barely know Bianca.  But I might feel differently in a few years, right?”</p><p>“Right.  There’s no need to worry about it now,” Shacklebolt agreed. </p><p>“I’m just glad Beth’s not asking me questions like that,” said Connor with a shudder.  “Like you, we just started courting.  It would make me feel very uncomfortable to look to the future so soon.”</p><p>“I shouldn’t have gotten that shook up about it,” said Gellert, his embarrassment flooding back when he recalled being caught on the floor.  “I feel a little foolish.”</p><p>“Is she your first girlfriend?” Shacklebolt asked.</p><p>“Yeah,” Gellert admitted.  “Sometimes I feel like I don’t know what I’m doing.”  <em>Isn’t that the truth.</em></p><p>“There’s half your problem,” said McClaggen.  “You’re lacking experience.  Fights like these are normal, healthy even.”</p><p>“Really?”  Gellert played along.  “I thought we were doomed because we had a horrible fight.”</p><p>“Nah,” said Shacklebolt.  “I’ve had some terrible rows with my last girlfriend and we lasted for five whole months.”</p><p>Connor rolled his eyes.  “That’s not very comforting.”</p><p>“But it <em>is</em> normal to fight, right?”  Gellert glanced at his two friends for confirmation.</p><p>“Perfectly normal.” Shacklebolt validated him.  “Didn’t your parents have the occasional row?”</p><p>“My mum died giving birth to me and my father never remarried,” said Gellert.  “So, no.”</p><p>Connor winced.  “Merlin, I’m sorry.” </p><p>“I had no idea,” Shacklebolt added.</p><p>“It’s alright.”  Gellert was very glad to pull the dead mum card.  He knew how to navigate through this conversation and had even taken advantage of it.  “I never knew her.  I… I didn’t even know if she loved me.”</p><p>Shacklebolt and McClaggen shared a horrified look.</p><p>“Alright, you two, Gellert and I are going to get some air.”  Elphias helped Gellert to his feet.  He escorted Gellert out of the door, through Gryffindor Common room, and out into the corridor.</p><p>Elphias placed a silencing charm on them as they found an out of the way spot to talk down the hall.  “What’s this about you and Albus?” </p><p>Gellert gave Elphias a quick overview of the situation.  “Albus needs a friend right now.  I want you to go talk with him.”</p><p>“Why can’t you-”</p><p>“He asked me for space,” Gellert said bitterly.  “And I don’t blame him after what I said.  I don’t want to get into the specifics but he asked me to do something and I said no.   He asked me for an explanation and I couldn’t give him one.  That along with the denial has got to be a double whammy.  It’s no wonder he’s upset.”</p><p>“Why couldn’t you give him an explanation?”</p><p>“I couldn’t.  Albus doesn’t understand that I’m doing this to protect him.”  Gellert started pacing back and forth, gesturing with his hands as he let off his frustration.  “He’s better off not knowing.”</p><p>“Protect him?”  Elphias chuckled.  “Gellert, we both know how powerful Albus is.  It must be something rather significant if you feel that Albus needs protection from it.”</p><p>“Oh, believe me, it is,” Gellert muttered.  “I know you think I should explain why I’m acting this way to Albus.  But if I explain the real reason…  I could be putting the entire Wizarding World at risk if Albus were to wear me down and allow him, allow us to...”  Gellert shook his head.  “I’ve said too much.  Just please go to Albus.”</p><p>“Alright,” Elphias agreed.   “But only if you promise to spend the night in Gryffindor Tower with our friends.  I don’t want you to be alone right now and neither would Albus.”</p><p>“I don’t know, he’s pretty pissed at me right now.”  The anguish Gellert was feeling was reflected in his mismatched eyes. </p><p>“He wouldn’t want you to suffer, that I know for sure.”  Elphias placed a comforting hand on Gellert’s shoulder.  “Albus loves you, Gellert.  This fight isn’t going to change that.  I’ll do whatever I can to help him tonight.  Don’t worry, he’ll be in good hands.”</p><p>“Thank you,” Gellert whispered before he about-faced and slipped in behind the portrait following a first-year Gryffindor trusting Elphias to keep his word.</p><p>.~.</p><p>Minutes later, Elphias emphatically knocked on the Head Boy’s bedroom door.  “Albus, it’s Elphias!   I just want to talk to you.”</p><p>The door opened.  Albus’ haggard face met Elphias’ as he was wordlessly ushered inside. </p><p>“Did Gellert send you?”</p><p>Elphias nodded.  “He told me you two had a fight.”</p><p>Albus snorted.  “It wasn’t a fight.  I asked him if he wanted to participate in a Wizarding equivalent of marriage and he said no.  Even worse, he didn’t even give me an explanation as to why he didn’t want to do it.”</p><p>“A Wizarding equivalent of marriage?”  Elphias frowned.  “I’m afraid you’ve lost me.”</p><p>Albus quickly explained about the binding nature of blood pacts and how they worked. </p><p>“I see.”  Elphias said thoughtfully.  “That’s very clever, Albus.  I would’ve thought Gellert would be pleased.  I’m not sure why he’s refusing to do this, but you should know that Gellert is devastated and that he’s very worried about you.”</p><p>“Did he say why he didn’t explain himself?”</p><p>Elphias nodded.  “He said he was doing it to protect you.”</p><p>“Protect me?”  Albus cocked his head.  “From a blood pact?”  He crossed his arms.  “That’s ridiculous.  He must have some kind of objection to the commitment.”</p><p>Elphias held up his hands with his palms facing outwards.  “That’s what he said.  Albus, I’m sure that, whatever it is, Gellert has a perfectly reasonable explanation.”</p><p>“But why won’t he give me his explanation?”  Albus’ eyes flashed.  “We never keep secrets from each other.  It makes me feel sick to my stomach to know that he doesn’t trust me.”</p><p>“I don’t think Gellert is trying to hurt you, Albus.  I’m sure that he trusts you.  Gellert says he has good reason for declining.  Perhaps you should trust <em>him</em>.”  Elphias gave Albus a knowing look.</p><p>Albus took a few steps back.  “I can’t believe that you of all people are taking his side!”</p><p>“I’m not,” Elphias insisted.  “However, I get the feeling that, whatever the reason is, this is bigger than just you and Gellert.  You’ve touched on something that, for whatever reason, Gellert is terrified of.  Perhaps you could try to understand his perspective.”</p><p>“I can’t understand his perspective because he won’t explain it to me!”  Albus cried.  “How would you feel, Elphie, if you had a girlfriend who acted like Gellert did?  Wouldn’t you think perhaps they didn’t want to commit?”</p><p>Elphias raised an eyebrow.  “If I was bonded to my girlfriend for life, then no, I wouldn’t think she didn’t want to commit.  Did Gellert actually say that?  That he didn’t want to commit to you, even though you’re already bonded?”</p><p>“Well, no,” Albus admitted.  “He just didn’t want to make a blood pact.”</p><p>“There you go,” said Elphias.  “Is it possible for you to come up with another way to commemorate your commitment to each other?”</p><p>“I’m sure I could,” Albus muttered.  “But I just felt so drawn to this one.  It felt so right.”</p><p>“Albus, pardon me for asking, but why do you need Gellert to do this in the first place?”  Elphias pressed.  “Aren’t you already bonded?”</p><p>Albus blushed.  “Ah, we were, er, talking about what we would do when Gellert turns seventeen. Since we can’t get married, I wanted to do something else to commemorate the moment.  He doesn’t need it, just me.”</p><p>“Ohhh.”  Color flooded Elphias’ cheeks as well.  “To commemorate your…joining.”</p><p>“Yes.  I don’t feel right about it, not unless we could make vows.  But even I, a hopeless romantic, know that Unbreakable Vows are dangerous and aren’t a good option.  So I suggested something else but Gellert’s clearly not interested.”</p><p>“I wish you could get married.”  Elphias sighed.  “Then you wouldn’t be in this mess.”</p><p>Albus looked at him in surprise.  “You wish that people like me and Gellert could marry?”</p><p>Elphias gave a tiny frown.  “People like you?  I’m still working through my feelings on that one, Albus.  But you and Gellert?  Definitely.”</p><p>Albus’ smile stretched from ear to ear.  “Thank you.  That means a lot, coming from you.  I know it made you uncomfortable at first, knowing my preferences.”</p><p>“It did.”  Elphias blushed.  “I’m not proud of that.  But having you as a longtime friend and getting to know Gellert has really changed my mind.  It put names and faces to an abstract group of people who I always thought had a very different lifestyle than mine.  You and Gellert showed me it wasn’t that different after all, that the love between you is no different between the love between a man and a woman.”</p><p>“I’m glad.”  Albus pursed his lips.  “And we also showed you that same-sex couples fight as much as those of the opposite sex, although I wish it wasn’t so.  Gellert and I don’t have a perfect relationship, not by a long shot.  We’re still figuring things out.”</p><p>Elphias’ expression grew serious.  “Do you think you can try to make up with Gellert tonight?  He’s really hurting, Albus.  He collapsed on the floor in the dorm, but picked himself up the moment Shacklebolt and McClaggen came in.”</p><p>Concern appeared on Albus’ face.  “He collapsed on the floor?”</p><p>Elphias nodded.  “Gellert looked completely gutted when he came to find me.  I think you should put him out of his misery.  Knowing him, I’d bet he’ll have a sleepless night worrying that he’s going to lose you.”</p><p>“I don’t want him to suffer,” Albus said quietly.  “I’m sure we can talk it out somehow.  I just needed some time to process my feelings.”</p><p>Elphias smiled.  “Good.  I’m proud of you.  I know this must be hard to navigate, especially since Gellert hasn’t acted like this before.  But I don’t want it to tear you apart.”</p><p>“I don’t want that either,” Albus said firmly.   “Thank you, my friend.  From both of us.”</p><p>“What are friends for?”  Elphias patted Albus on the back.  “Shall we go get him?”</p><p>.~.</p><p>It didn’t take long for them to reach Gryffindor Tower.  Albus stayed in the corridor while Elphias went through the portrait.  He soon came back out with Gellert in tow.</p><p>To Albus’ dismay, Gellert looked frightened of him.</p><p>//Hey, sweetheart.// Albus sent him a wave of love through the bond.  //I’m sorry I overreacted.  Can we talk this out?//</p><p>//O-okay.//  Gellert still didn’t move.</p><p>“We should go back to our bedroom,” said Albus.  “Thanks, Elphie.”</p><p>“Anytime.”  Elphias grinned.  “You know, Albus, at first I thought Gellert was upset because you found out he copied his romantic Valentine’s note to you from a card I’d bought for a girl I’m going after.”</p><p>“Uh…” Gellert trailed off, glaring at Elphias because this really wasn’t helping his case.</p><p>Albus chuckled.  “I thought the note was a little too flowery for Gellert.  No matter, it was very sweet.  I know that’s not Gellert’s forte, it would make sense that he’d go elsewhere for inspiration.”</p><p>Gellert looked relieved. </p><p>“I know you can talk this out," said Elphias, bringing them back to the matter at hand.  "Your relationship is strong, you’ve just hit a little bump.  Go easy on each other.”  Elphias nodded at them both before disappearing back through the portrait.</p><p>Gellert wasn’t sure how to proceed from here, but he supposed an apology was in order.  “Albus, I-”</p><p>“Not here,” Albus whispered. </p><p>Wordlessly, Gellert walked with Albus until they reached their destination.  Once inside their bedroom, Albus sat on their bed and patted the mattress beside him.  But instead of sitting next to Albus, Gellert chose to sit on the edge at the far end.  </p><p>Albus couldn’t stand the silence between them any longer.  “Elphias said I shouldn’t have jumped to conclusions like that.”</p><p>“Yes you should’ve,” Gellert whispered.  He was facing away from Albus, his shoulders slumped.  “I broke your heart.”</p><p>“No, darling.”  Albus crawled over the bed and pulled Gellert into his arms, causing his bondmate started to shake.  </p><p>“I’m sorry!” Gellert cried into Albus’ shoulder for a few minutes before sitting up to face him.  Gellert’s cheeks were streaked with tear tracks.  “Can we compromise?  We can do anything else but a blood pact to celebrate the day we consummate our relationship.  I promise I want that.  I-I’ll do some research, I’ll come up with something-”</p><p>“No, love, that’s not necessary right now.”  Albus kissed his forehead.  “There’s no rush.  We have plenty of time.  I’m sorry I overreacted.  I had selective hearing, I didn’t listen to your exact words.  I thought you were rejecting your commitment to us.”</p><p>“I would never,” Gellert insisted.   He gazed deeply into Albus' blue eyes, pleading with his bondmate to realize the truth.  “Albus, my love for you is eternal.  I thought you knew that.”</p><p>“I do,” Albus assured him.  “It just threw me for a loop when you refused to give me an explanation for your behavior.  But I trust that you have a good reason for not answering.  I know how much it hurts you and I know you have good intentions, so I won’t ask you again.”</p><p>“Thank you, liebling,” Gellert exhaled.  “That’s a weight off my shoulders.”</p><p>Albus gently caressed his cheek and Gellert leaned into the touch.  “Come on, let’s get ready for bed and I’ll hold you.”</p><p>After changing separately at Albus' insistence, they climbed into bed together.  Albus wrapped himself around Gellert, holding him tight.  “I’m sorry I ruined our Valentine’s Day.”</p><p>“I didn’t help either,” Gellert admitted.  “Will you ever let me see you naked again?”</p><p>Albus chuckled.  “Of course.  I don’t really feel like it at the moment, but when we change in the morning you’ll have a repeat performance.”</p><p>“Oh good.”  Gellert breathed, relieved he hadn’t caused Albus to take a step back in their relationship.  Gellert sighed as he relaxed in Albus’ arms.  He wished they could stay like this for always.  There had to be something that he could do that would demonstrate his commitment.  Then it came to him.  “I have an idea, Albie.  Maybe on the day we consummate our relationship, you and I could make vows to each other.  It wouldn’t be a proper wedding, but-”</p><p>“That would be so lovely.  I’d love to.”  Albus’ eyes filled with tears.  “I have so many vows I want to make to you.”</p><p>“We could even do it in front of an audience if you wanted,” Gellert suggested.  “I know!  We could do it during one of our meetings so our members could support us.  I’ll bet they’d love that, especially Bianca and Adalia.”</p><p>“That’s a fantastic idea.”  Albus tightened his arms around Gellert, gently squeezing him.  “I’d really like to share our promises to each other before an audience.  It would make it even more real for me.”</p><p>“Then that’s what we’ll do.” </p><p>“Thank you.”  Albus smiled to himself.  “It may not be a legal wedding, but it would count for me.  Do you think we could announce our soulbond?”</p><p>Gellert tensed.  “I’m not sure that’s a good idea.  I’d have to think about it.”</p><p>“We don’t have to,” said Albus, causing Gellert to relax.  “I think everyone there would keep our secret.  But I won’t push, especially not now.”</p><p>“Thanks.  I just want to keep you safe,” Gellert confessed. </p><p>“I know,” Albus whispered.  “I’m glad we got this worked out tonight.  I hate it when things aren’t right between us.”</p><p>“Me too.  We owe Elphias a lot.”  Gellert yawned.  “It’s been a long day.  With the promise of seeing you naked in the morning, I’m more than ready to go to sleep.”</p><p>Albus chuckled.  “It’s a sight you’ll get to see every day from now on.”</p><p>“Mmm, sounds lovely.”  Gellert kissed his cheek.  “Goodnight, liebling.”</p><p>“Goodnight, Gell.”</p><p>Gellert quickly dropped off to sleep, but it took Albus a bit as he was still wondering about the reason why Gellert was being so secretive.</p><p>.~.</p><p>The next morning, Gellert got to reap the benefits of their step forward.  Albus actually let him watch as he changed into a clean undergarment before covering that gorgeous body with his uniform.  Then Gellert returned the favor, which led to them rubbing off on each other fully clothed.  After they cast ‘scourgify’ and made themselves presentable, the bonded pair headed to the Great Hall. </p><p>Near the end of breakfast, an unfamiliar owl arrived and delivered an envelope to Albus.  Gellert came to sit next to him after Elphias’ spot opened up when he ran off after a girl.</p><p>“Ooh, a letter!”  Albus enthused as he untied the letter from the owl’s foot and fed him a bit of cherry pastry. </p><p>“Albus, I don’t think you should be feeding him that,” said Gellert, shaking his head.</p><p>Albus waved him off.  “A bit of pastry won’t hurt him.  He deserves a treat after his long flight.  I wonder who the letter is from.”</p><p>“Let me see.”  Gellert tore open the seal and pulled out the parchment, but it was written in code.</p><p>//I don’t recognize the handwriting.  It’s messier than Flamel’s or Bathilda’s.  My guess is it’s from Leonard.//</p><p>Albus cast a silencing charm around them and pointed his wand at the letter.  “Revelio!”  The letter’s content quickly turned from gibberish to the real message.  Gellert placed the parchment between them so they could both read it.</p><p>
  <em>Dear Albus and Gellert,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I am settling into my new life here in Paris.  Nicholas and Perenelle have been so good to me.  They’ve been understanding about the trial, even expressing disgust concerning my ‘therapy’ at St. Mungo’s.  Thank you so much for asking if they would take me in.  I never dreamed that I’d have a life like this when I was in Azkaban.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I’ve decided to become Nicholas’ apprentice and learn about Alchemy from a true master.  I’ve adopted a new name – Aurelius.  It means ‘gold’, which is perfect for an aspiring alchemist.  I’m not sure about a last name.  If anyone asks, I say that it’s Flamel, that I’m a distant relative of his.  This wasn’t the life I would’ve originally chosen, but it is a new start and for that I’m grateful.  I hope that you both are still in love as ever.  Seeing you together gives me hope that I might find love someday.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>All my best,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Aurelius, formerly Leonard</em>
</p><p>“I’m so glad he’s doing well and adjusting to his new life,” said Albus as he folded and pocketed the letter.  “It’s fitting that Leonard chose the name Aurelius.  I told you that Ariana’s name is derived from the Welsh element ‘arian’, which means silver.  Didn’t I?”</p><p>“No, you didn’t.  Interesting coincidence.”  Gellert grinned at Albus, pointing at the letter.  “Albus, we did that.  We gave Leonard a new home where he can truly be free, where he can be himself without the restrictions of society.  If we can do that at sixteen and seventeen, there’s no telling what we can accomplish as adults.”</p><p>“I can’t wait.”  Albus reached for Gellert’s hand under the table.  “We’ll change the world one day, Gell, of that I have no doubt.”</p><p>After they were dismissed, Albus and Gellert went their separate ways, promising to meet in the library right after dinner. </p><p>.~.</p><p>After Albus’ stomach was full with beef and vegetable stew, he headed to the library to meet Gellert and Bianca<strong>.  </strong>He’d reserved the kiva ahead of time for them so they could meet in private.  Gellert and Bianca were already waiting for him.  They all sat around a table that Albus had transfigured for the occasion and placed their research materials on the surface. </p><p>“Glad you could make it, Bianca."  Albus nodded at her.  "I know how busy you are with friends and extracurriculars and keeping up with schoolwork, but it’s been a little while since we’ve met, but I didn’t want to wait too much longer."</p><p>"I was happy to make time," Bianca assured him.</p><p>"I know how important taking down the Brotherhood is to me, and I know you both feel the same," said Albus.  "Bianca, you told me earlier that you had something you wanted to report?”</p><p>“Yes.”  Bianca pulled out a new issue of the <em>Quibbler</em>.“I found an interesting claim I thought you should be aware of.  I’m not sure what it means, but it seems like one of the Brotherhood’s calling cards are things in reverse.”</p><p>“I’m not sure I follow,” said Gellert.</p><p>“It could be words, phrases, even numbers in reverse.  Sometimes they write their last names backwards,” said Bianca.  “The muggle Brotherhood has been known to use upside-down things too, like an upside-down cross, although that might just mean they are anti-religious.  There are other symbols that could be interpreted as…”</p><p>Albus stifled a yawn and Gellert’s eyes had glazed over as she rambled.</p><p>Bianca realized she was boring her audience.  “Let me be a little more specific.  I’m sure you remember the Jack the Ripper case, the wizard that terrorized muggle London.   At the scene of the crimes, the word ‘REDRUM’ was scrawled all over the room in blood.  Lovegood sites this as proof of the tie.”</p><p>“Redrum?”  Albus frowned.  “What’s that mean?”  He’d been daydreaming and not completely focusing on the conversation.</p><p>“Really, Albus?  It’s murder spelled backward.”  Gellert chuckled.  “Apparently we’re not paying much attention today.”</p><p>Albus didn’t dignify that with a response, as he’d been secretly fantasizing what it would be like to touch a naked Gellert.  “I remember hearing about that case when I was seven.  My father was involved in catching the killer, along with two other Aurors.  The muggles were never told the killer was found.   What else do you have, Bianca?”</p><p>“There’s one particular symbol of the Brotherhood that fits in with reverse motif, according to Lovegood.”</p><p>“What’s that?” Albus asked. </p><p>Bianca caught Albus’ eye.  “Mirrors.”</p><p>“Mirrors?”  Albus raised an eyebrow.    </p><p>Gellert too looked confused.</p><p>“Yes.  Decorative mirrors are supposedly common in pureblood homes.  Ever heard of the Hall of Mirrors at Versailles Palace in France?  It belonged to the French pureblood muggles before they were killed by their own people.”</p><p>“Of course I have, but that doesn’t prove anything,” said Albus. </p><p>Bianca nodded at him.  “True.  I’m just reporting what the issue said.  Lovegood said that mirror symbolism is rooted in our media and it’s a direct tie to the Brotherhood.”</p><p>“Well, yes,” Albus allowed.  “I’d have to agree with him.  Mirrors are numerous in art and literature.  However, I think it would be foolish to believe that all or even any of them are related to the Brotherhood.  You still haven’t given me anything resembling a solid lead.”</p><p>“Let’s see.  Lovegood lists the magic mirror in the Grimm Brother’s ‘Snow White’ as possible Brotherhood symbology.”</p><p>Albus and Gellert glanced at each other and shrugged.  “I really doubt it,” said Albus.  “Magic mirrors are a commonly used plot device in stories all over the world.”  He sighed.  “This is getting us nowhere.  Perhaps we should concentrate on a different source instead.  Sometimes Lovegood’s reporting is legitimate but with this one, as the muggles say, he’s grasping at straws.”</p><p>“This last claim is interesting,” said Bianca, undeterred.  “Lewis Caroll’s ‘Through the Looking Glass’ is cited as one of the many examples of mirrors being used in classic literature that Lovegood claims might be tied to the Brotherhood.  But that doesn’t prove anything either.”  She frowned.  “You’re right, Albus.  I think this article isn’t as solid as the other ones, it’s really reaching.  I’m sorry I wasted your time…”  Bianca trailed off when she saw Albus and Gellert freeze.  “What’s the matter?”</p><p>“My controllers made me memorize the text to Alice in Wonderland,” Gellert confessed.  “Through The Looking Glass is the sequel to ‘Alice’.  When I’m put into a trance, I can recite it in English and in German.  Albus and I haven’t tried it for very long, but I imagine I could recite the entire thing.”</p><p>Bianca blinked.  “A trance?”</p><p>“Yes.  I was trained by the Brotherhood to enter an altered state when a trigger word was spoken.”  Gellert reached for Albus’ hand.  “I’ve got several of them that we know of.  I’d rather not demonstrate if you don’t mind.”</p><p> “I’m sorry you had to go through that, Gellert.”  Bianca squeezed Gellert’s hand, her expression full of concern and horror.  “It sounds like hell.”</p><p>Gellert nodded at her.  “Thanks.  It was.”</p><p>“This literary connection is quite a coincidence,” Bianca mused.   “It’s creepy, but it doesn’t necessarily prove anything.”  She turned to Albus.  “Well?  Aren’t you going to agree with me?”</p><p>“I…”  Albus’ throat grew dry.  “I can’t ignore the direct link between this and Gellert’s conditioning.  I think it could be a legitimate claim.” </p><p>Bianca looked surprised that Albus had changed his mind so quickly.</p><p>“Gellert?  What do you think?”  Albus asked, nodding at his bondmate.  “You’re awfully quiet over there.”</p><p>“I was just remembering one of the times I went to those balls,” Gellert recalled.  “I think I passed through a hall of mirrors.”</p><p>Bianca gaped at him.  “Really?  You’re sure?”</p><p>“No.”  Gellert grabbed the magazine and angrily chucked the copy of the <em>Quibbler</em> across the room.  It landed with a loud thump on the floor.  “I can’t always trust my memory.”</p><p>“I could search for it using legilimency,” Albus offered. </p><p>“I’d rather not relive it,” said Gellert with a shudder.  “Not unless it was essential.”</p><p>“You don’t have to.”  Albus gently rubbed Gellert’s shoulders in an attempt to soothe him.  “I never should’ve suggested it.”</p><p>“Don’t worry about it, Gellert,” Bianca said bracingly.  “We’ve got other material to go through.”</p><p>Gellert shook his head.  “I’m done for now.  You two can carry on.”</p><p>“That’s alright.”  Albus stood up and put his arm around Gellert.  “We can come back to this another day.”</p><p>“He’s right,” Bianca said firmly.  Then she smiled.  “Here’s an idea.  Perhaps we could ask Selene if we could have an interview with Mr. Lovegood?”</p><p>“That’s a great idea,” Albus enthused, as it was one he’d been entertaining himself.  “We’ll talk about it later.”  Albus turned to Gellert. “What do you need, darling?”</p><p>Gellert’s face had gone pale.  “I… just want to be with you.”</p><p>Bianca got the hint.  “I’ll see you two later.  I hope you feel better, Gellert.”  She patted his shoulder.  “If you need me, I’ll be in my common room.  But I think Albus is who you need right now.”</p><p>Gellert nodded at her, relieved when Bianca exited the room.  As much as he trusted Bianca, Albus was the only person that he felt comfortable sharing the full breadth of his emotions.</p><p>“Albie, what’s wrong with me?”  Gellert’s voice sounded forlorn.  “I hate bringing us down.  It seems like every time we meet about this I get upset.  It just reminds me of how broken I really am.”</p><p>“There’s nothing wrong with you,” Albus insisted.  “And you’re not broken.  Come here.”  They sat against the wall, with Gellert in Albus’ arms as he broke down.  Albus held him through it, whispering words of love and hope.   </p><p>“I’m really sorry,” Gellert sniffed after he’d finished crying.  “I don’t mean to, it’s just… hard.”</p><p>“Don’t be sorry.”  Albus tightened his hold on Gellert.  “We’re delving deep into a subject that is linked to your lifelong trauma.  Anyone would have trouble facing it.”</p><p>“I guess.”  Gellert heaved a great sigh.  “I feel like I’m impeding our progress.  We could be moving a lot faster if I would stop chickening out.”</p><p>“You’re not impeding our progress, love,” Albus insisted.  “I think it’s good our meetings our short, that way we can really process the information.  This is really heavy stuff, Gell.  Bianca and I aren’t unaffected either.”</p><p>“But you two don’t go to pieces every time,” Gellert pointed out.</p><p>“We didn’t have the childhood you did,” Albus reminded him.  “I think, all things considered, you’re doing very well.  You’re facing your fear, even though it’s terrifying.  That’s not something a broken person would do.  That’s something to be proud of.”</p><p>“Thanks,” Gellert said quietly.  “You know, there’s something else that has been bothering me but I wasn’t sure when to bring it up.  Madam Dilys wants me to come to see her tomorrow evening for a full hour.  She wants to check on my mental state and where I am in my recovery process.  Apparently I’m to have a full evaluation.”</p><p>Albus frowned.  “What brought this on?”</p><p>Gellert shrugged.  “She said it was standard procedure.  She apologized that she didn’t do it sooner.”</p><p>“Great,” Albus sighed.  “You might have to lie to her, you know.”</p><p>“I’ll do what I need to do to keep me out of the hospital wing,” Gellert assured him.  “I’ll fake my way through it, tell her I believe I have a mental illness and the Brotherhood isn’t real.  I <em>have</em> been taking her potions every night, so that’s not a lie.  I think they’ve helped.  But I’m really dreading this, Albus.”</p><p>“I don’t blame you.”  Albus kissed his cheek.  “How about this.  After you get done with your session with Madam Dilys tomorrow, I’ll let you touch me while I’m naked.”</p><p>"Really?”  Gellert’s eyes lit up.  “That would be so…”  Then he remembered himself. “Are you sure you’re ready for that?”</p><p>Albus nodded.  “I knew that the moment we bared it all to each other, this next step wouldn’t be far behind.”</p><p>“Wow,” Gellert breathed.  “So I can really touch your-”</p><p>“Yes,” Albus breathed.  He gave Gellert a shy smile.  “I’m ready.”</p><p>“You don’t know how happy you’ve made me, Albus.”  Gellert helped Albus to his feet before swinging him around in a circle.  </p><p>Albus laughed with delight as Gellert set him down.  “I see someone’s excited.”</p><p>“In more ways than one.”  Gellert winked at his bondmate.  “You don’t know how much I’ve wished for this.  I love you so much.”</p><p>“I have a pretty good idea.  I love you too, darling.”  Albus pulled him in for a long kiss.  He relaxed as Gellert took control, thinking tomorrow couldn’t come soon enough.</p><p>.~.</p><p>End Chapter 55 </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you so much for your comments and kudos!  I wrote a Valentine's Day oneshot years ago that goes with CTB where Gellert copies Elphias' romantic card, so if that seemed kind of random, it was just a reference to that.</p><p>No cliffhanger this time, I decided to give you guys a break.  ;)  Comments and kudos are great!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Hands-on Experience</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Gellert endures Madam Dilys' psych evaluation.  Albus and Gellert take a step forward in their relationship.  Gellert experiences a terrifying nightmare.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A/N:  I’ve been informed by one of my German readers that ‘liebling’ is not the correct endearment for a boyfriend/girlfriend and it’s distracting that I use it.  This is good for me to know and I’m glad they spoke up.  I’ve had another German say the term is perfectly acceptable to be used this way.  IDK?  My guess is that some words have different meanings depending on which part of the country you live in.  In America, for example, we have three words for soft drinks depending on where you live in the country.  Soda, pop, or Coke (even when it’s not actually a Coca Cola product, that’s the general word where I live which is weird but I digress).  If any other Germans want to weigh in on this in the comments, please feel free.</p><p>Unfortunately, I can’t please everyone and I don’t have the time to go back and change every single time I’ve used it in a 334,000 word story.  (Woah, is it really that long?!)  I’ve decided to keep using the endearment because I thought it would be jarring to the average reader if Gellert just suddenly stopped saying it, but I'll mention it less.  I’m taking a suggestion to heart and have introduced a new endearment ‘Schatz’ so, hopefully, that will be a consolation.  Sometimes Google translate comes through for you, and sometimes it really doesn’t.  Anyway, I hope you enjoy the chapter as well as the intimate moment that Albus and Gellert share.  :P</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Disclaimer:  JKR owns it.</p><p>.~.</p><p>Chapter 56:  Hands-On Experience   </p><p>.~.</p><p>
  <em>The next day, after dinner</em>
</p><p>Filled with dread, Gellert headed toward the Hospital Wing.  He was not looking forward to what would amount to an interrogation session with Madam Dilys.  Gellert was prepared to lie if necessary.  He wasn’t going back to living under Madam Dilys’ thumb, especially since he was doing well and there was no reason for him to spend any time in the Hospital Wing. </p><p>He entered the Hospital Wing and Madam Dilys greeted him.  “Mr. Grindelwald, come in.”  She gave him a curt nod and motioned for him to come forward.  “We’ll talk in my office.” </p><p>Gellert glanced around the room and luckily no one else was present.  Good.  He’d much prefer that the student body not get wind that he was having a meeting with Hogwarts’ chief healer, not with his track record of being absent. </p><p>Albus’ voice entered his mind.  //You’ll be fine, Gell.  Just stay calm, no matter what she asks.//</p><p>//I will.//  Gellert promised, buoyed by Albus’ encouragement.  He realized the irony of being evaluated on if he’d experienced any strange or delusional thoughts when he’d had Albus in his head since he was two.  Of course, their bond had been dormant until Gellert showed up at Hogwarts last semester.  They’d quickly learned how to thought-speak without getting headaches.  Having the capacity to hear Albus’ thoughts and feel his emotions had been incredibly grounding – not that Gellert was going to bring it up. </p><p>Gellert followed the healer into her office, took a seat on a cushioned chair, and crossed his legs.  He pretended to be at ease.  Madam Dilys sat behind her desk and pulled out a piece of parchment.  Gellert assumed it was a mental evaluation form with a checklist to see if he was mad or not.      </p><p>“So, how have you been feeling?”  Madam Dilys’ gaze was sharp as if cataloging everything about Gellert’s appearance, which was impeccable.  He’d planned for it.  Not a hair was out of place.  Gellert didn’t like how she was looking down at him through her large glasses like she was judging him for his past actions that he’d had no control over.</p><p>“I’m been feeling well,” Gellert said truthfully.  “I’m keeping up with my classes no problem.  I’m enjoying Dueling Club – I’m quite good at it, you know.  I’m still holding a study group.  I’ve got friends in every house.”</p><p>“I hear you’re courting Miss Bianca Nott.”  Madam Dilys raised an eyebrow.  “I assume that’s just a cover and you’re not stringing her along?”</p><p>Gellert nodded.  “She’s a good friend.  We both have our reasons for the arrangement.”  He prayed Madam Dilys wouldn’t press him further, and she didn’t.</p><p>“How are you and Albus doing?”</p><p>Gellert automatically smiled at the mention of his bondmate.  “We’re great.  He’s an amazing partner.  He treats me very well and I try to do the same for him.”</p><p>“I see.”  Madam Dilys pursed her lips.  “And you’ve been careful?  No one has found out about you two?”</p><p>“We’ve been very discreet.”  Gellert decided not to mention that Bathilda knew, as it wasn't necessary to share.</p><p>“I hope so.”  The healer clasped her hands and leaned forward.  “Have you had any more episodes or delusions of grandeur since I saw you last before the break?  Any supposed visions?”</p><p>Gellert was ready for her, even though he’d been possessed one night over the break.  Albus had been right there to help him through it.  “I spent Christmas break with my great-aunt Bathilda in Godric’s Hollow.”</p><p>“Bathilda Bagshot?”  Madam Dilys looked impressed.  “I’m quite a fan of her work.”</p><p>“The very same,” Gellert confirmed.  “She’s got custody of me now.  I’ve never felt so safe, being away from my father and also having Albus nearby.  When I came back to school, I was worried that the episodes would start again, but I haven’t had one.”</p><p>Madam Dilys’ shoulders relaxed a tad as she dipped her quill into an inkwell.  She scratched something on the parchment that Gellert couldn’t see.  “I’m very glad to hear it.  How’s your appetite?”</p><p>Gellert was very tempted to make a sexual innuendo but stopped himself at the last second.  “Normal.”</p><p>“And your sleep?”</p><p>“I try to get eight hours,” said Gellert, even though Albus sometimes kept him up late.  Well, mainly<em> Gellert </em>kept them up late while Albus tried to be responsible.  But when Gellert was kissing Albus’ neck or rubbing his crotch, Albus claimed he couldn’t be held accountable for his actions. </p><p>Madam Dilys continued her interrogation.  “Have you been taking your potions?”</p><p>“Every night,” Gellert promised.  “They’ve really helped.”</p><p>“And you still believe that you have a mental disorder?”  </p><p>Gellert paused, not sure exactly how to answer this one.  Thankfully, he was saved when someone knocked on the door.  “Madam Dilys!  Arcturus is injured.  We need your help.” </p><p>Madam Dilys rushed out of the door with Gellert close behind.</p><p>They found Lauren Jordan was holding up a limping Arcturus Penn, who was favoring his left leg.</p><p>“What happened?” Madam Dilys cried.  She and Gellert both glanced at Arcturus’ Gryffindor Quidditch uniform, which was badly wrinkled and covered in mud.  “Is this another blasted Quidditch injury?”</p><p>“Sorry, Madam.”  Arcturus winced.  “Maude Bulstrode knocked me off my broom.  Gryffindor and Slytherin got into a fight over who had booked the Quidditch Pitch tonight.  We tried to decide it in the air and we got carried away.”</p><p>“You don’t say,” Madam Dilys muttered.  “Mr. Penn, let’s get you to a bed.”</p><p>“Er, can I go now?”  Gellert asked, breaking the tension.</p><p>“Yes, Mr. Grindelwald, I’ve got what I need,” Madam Dilys said crisply. </p><p>Just as Madam Dilys and Lauren helped Arcturus onto one of the beds, Gellert walked out of the Hospital Wing a free man.   Gellert was so relieved he wasn’t watching where he was going and ran right into an anxious Myrddin who was waiting outside in the corridor.</p><p>“Shit, sorry, Myrddin.”  Gellert steadied his friend that he’d almost knocked over.  “I didn’t see you there.”</p><p>“No harm done,” Myrddin assured him.   “I heard Arcturus was hurt.”  The Ravenclaw was nervously wringing his hands.  “I wanted to go check on him but I wasn’t sure if I’m allowed in.  How is he?”</p><p>Gellert smiled at Myrddin, who was concerned for his secret boyfriend.  “He hurt his leg but he’ll be alright.  Madam Dilys will take good care of him.  I think they’ll let you in.  Just don’t be too obvious when you go see him, alright?”</p><p>Myrddin nodded before he sidestepped Gellert and tore into the Hospital Wing. </p><p>Shaking his head, Gellert chuckled as he thought how obvious it was to him and Albus that Arcturus and Myrddin were desperately in love but no one else outside their club had caught on.</p><p>Gellert quickly put as much distance between him and the Hospital Wing as possible, eager to return to Albus.  His bondmate had made him a promise and Gellert intended to hold him to it. </p><p>.~.</p><p>Albus was waiting for Gellert in their bedroom.  “How did the evaluation go?”</p><p>Gellert came in and shut the door behind him, falling on the bed.  He looked over at Albus, who was leaning against their dresser.  “It was alright.  I’m still not fond of Madam Dilys and the way she looks at me like I’m diseased.”  Gellert scrunched up his face, showing exactly what he thought of the healer.  “My session got cut short when Arcturus showed up with a Quidditch injury, preventing me from having to lie.  Don’t worry, he’ll be fine.  He just hurt his leg.”</p><p>Albus gave him a knowing look, settling down on the bed next to him.  “I’m more concerned about you.”</p><p>“It wasn’t that bad,” Gellert assured him.  “No harm done.  I’m more concerned about you following through with your promise.”  He stared at Albus expectantly.</p><p>“Oh, that.”  Albus scooted closer and gave his bondmate a long kiss.  “I’m ready, as long as you still want to.”</p><p>“Is this a trick question?” Gellert grinned, his eyes filled with mischief.  </p><p>Albus chuckled.  “I can see why you’d ask that, but no, I’m being perfectly serious.”</p><p>“Are you sure you want to take this next step?”  Gellert asked as he was already stripping off his robe.</p><p>“I’m sure,” Albus promised, his cheeks flushing just a bit.  “I wouldn’t bring it up unless I planned to deliver.” </p><p>Gellert eagerly removed his black high boots, followed by his trousers.  “You’ll like it, I promise.”</p><p> “I know.  I’m just…a little nervous.”  Albus faked a smile at Gellert as he too undressed.  Soon they were only wearing their undergarments, except Albus was still wearing Gellert’s golden heart necklace that had belonged to his bondmate’s mother.</p><p>“It’s understandable that you’re nervous,” Gellert said with a nod.  “But you don’t need to be.  It’s just me, darling.” </p><p>"Should I take the necklace off?"</p><p>"I'd rather you didn't."  Gellert held out his arms.  Albus crawled into them and inhaled Gellert’s familiar intoxicating scent.  Then a nagging thought appeared.</p><p>“You’re sure this isn’t moving too far too fast?” Albus worried.</p><p>Gellert groaned.  “Not this again.  I’m sixteen, which is the muggle age of consent.  We’re not even having sex, we’re just exploring.  Not to mention we’re bonded for life.  And we can stop at any time.  Alright?”</p><p>Albus nodded.  “Alright.  Sorry, I’m being silly.”</p><p>“No, you’re not,” Gellert assured him.  “I’m glad you’re telling me how you’re feeling so we can address it.”  He reached out and touched Albus’ golden heart necklace. “Remember when I gave you this?”</p><p>Albus nodded.  “Like yesterday.  I still can’t believe you gave it to me, Gell.” Albus’ fingers closed over Gellert’s.  “It was your mother’s.”</p><p>“When I gave this to you, I was all in.  Well, I was all in before that, but I guess the necklace is a symbol of my fidelity and my trust in you.”  Gellert used his free hand to tenderly stroke Albus’ cheek.  “We can go as slow as you need.  And if it doesn’t happen tonight, we’ll try again another time.  Alright?”</p><p>Albus’ cheeks flushed red.  “No, I want to.  Can I… can I touch you first?”  </p><p>“Of course.  Whatever you want.  Since you’re nervous, how about I leave my undergarment on and you can reach inside to start with?”  Gellert offered.</p><p>“Alright.”  Albus gave him a grateful smile.  Gellert always knew what to do to put him at ease.  It was one of the many things he loved about his bondmate.  “Do I need to cast a lubrication spell?”</p><p>“Not just yet,” said Gellert.  “Just touch me gently, like you’re saying hello.”</p><p>Albus’ eyes were filled with determination but his Gryffindor courage inconveniently deserted him<em>.  Just do it.</em>  He reached out towards Gellert but his hand froze halfway.</p><p>“Close your eyes and give me your hand,” Gellert ordered.  //Trust me, Albus.//</p><p>Albus complied.  //I trust you.  Always.//   Albus’ heart raced as he was filled with trepidation, with a fear of the unknown.  He reminded himself that he’d enjoyed each step forward with Gellert so far, therefore he’d most likely enjoy this one. </p><p>“Don’t worry - it’s going to feel a lot like your own.”  Gellert took Albus’ hand and gently guided it to rest on his crotch.</p><p>Albus could feel Gellert’s hardness through his undergarment, causing him to swallow hard.  He kept his eyes shut as he felt himself begin to swell.</p><p>“You ready, darling?”</p><p>“Ready,” said Albus even though his hand was shaking a bit.</p><p> Gellert pulled back his undergarment and guided Albus’ hand inside.  “Touch it like you would your own,” Gellert instructed. </p><p>Albus’ eyes widened at the sensation.  After six long months of waiting, he was actually touching Gellert’s cock.   </p><p>Gellert forced himself not to move, not wanting to scare his bondmate.  “Can you feel how hard I am for you?” </p><p>Albus shivered.   “Uh huh.”  Albus gently ran his fingers over the head and down the shaft.  It was rock hard, but also velvety at the same time.  Gellert was right, it was a lot like touching his own.  However, it was difficult to do much with Gellert’s undergarment on.</p><p>“Do you think you can open your eyes?”  Gellert urged.  “I want to see your beautiful baby blues.  There’s no need to be scared, Albus.  Just let me see you, darling.” </p><p>Albus’ eyes blinked open and focused on Gellert’s eyes, too nervous to look anywhere else. </p><p>Gellert was gazing at him with the most tender and loving expression on his face.  //Alright?//</p><p>//Alright.//  Albus smiled bashfully as he gently touched Gellert’s cock.  “I’m not hurting you?”</p><p>“Not at all,” Gellert assured him.  “Feels nice.”</p><p>“Good.  I can’t believe we’re doing this.”  Albus looked at Gellert with awe and reverence. </p><p>“We are, love.”  Gellert kissed his cheek.  “Can I touch you now?”</p><p>Albus’ blush became more pronounced as his arousal increased.  “Yes, please.”</p><p>Gellert chuckled.  “You’re polite even in bed.”</p><p>Albus’ hand stilled.  “Should I not be?”</p><p>“You can.  It’s sweet.” Gellert’s hand crept closer to Albus’ crotch.  “You just be you, Albus.  That’s all I ever want.”</p><p>Albus nodded as Gellert’s hand rested on his undergarment.  It was unmistakable how turned on he was.  “Go ahead.” </p><p>Gellert gently slipped his hand into Albus’ undergarment and wrapped it around Albus’ member, causing him to gasp.   “Does it feel good?”</p><p>“Y-yes.”</p><p>Gellert gave him a tiny smirk.  “Good.”  He gently fondled Albus, before proclaiming, “I can’t wait until I can take you in my mouth.”</p><p>Albus’ cock twitched at the thought.  “I want that too but not... today,” he ground out.</p><p>“I know,” said Gellert.  “I’m perfectly content with just this.  But someday – we’ll get there.”</p><p>“Mmm.”  Albus sighed and gave himself over to the sensation.   He hadn’t known it could feel like this.  Knowing it was<em> Gellert</em> who was touching him made it extra special.  This intimate moment was one Albus would never forget.  Albus was glad he’d never done this with anyone else, and that Gellert hadn’t either.  They would learn the pleasures of the flesh together.</p><p>“Albus, can I vanish our underwear?”</p><p>Albus considered it as he gazed into Gellert’s mismatched eyes.  They’d already seen each other naked before, there was no reason not to.  “Yes,” he responded. </p><p>Gellert wandlessly vanished their undergarments, leaving them starkers and still touching each other. </p><p>Albus groaned.  “You look so good with my hand touching you.  It’s like you’re mine.”</p><p>Gellert chuckled.  “I<em> am</em> yours.  I feel the same.  I know I said I hated waiting, but that makes this moment all the more sweeter.”</p><p>Albus beamed at him.  “It does.”  Then he gave a tiny wince.  “Gellert, can we cast lubrication charms?  I’d like to avoid chafing when we... you know.”</p><p>Gellert looked at him in surprise.  “Are you saying you’d want to bring me to completion?  Isn’t that moving a little fast for you?”</p><p>“No, I want to.  I<em> really </em>want to.”  Albus wanted to take this to its conclusion, to see it through.  He bucked up into Gellert’s hand as if to prove a point.</p><p>But Gellert was understandably cautious.  “Are you sure you’re thinking clearly, that you won’t regret it tomorrow?” </p><p>“I won’t regret it.”  Albus had never felt so inhibited, so free.  He felt like he might die if Gellert didn’t bring him off.  “As long as you’re ready for it too.”</p><p>“I’ve been ready for a while and I know you know that.” Gellert winked at him.  “Very well.  Lubrication charms are easy, you just-”</p><p>“I know, I’ve used them before,” Albus informed him.</p><p>“You <em>what</em>?”  Gellert’s voice was low, dangerous.   “What are you implying, Albus?”</p><p>Albus rolled his eyes.  “I’ve used them on myself, you dolt.  I’ve never been with anyone besides you, remember?  I wouldn’t lie about that.”</p><p>Gellert relaxed, giving Albus a sheepish look.  “Right.  Sorry.”</p><p>“It’s quite alright,” said Albus, quite used to Gellert’s occasional jealous outbursts.  “Now, about those lubrication charms.”  Albus reached for his wand.  “I haven’t figured out how to do it wandlessly and I’d rather not make a mess.”  He cast a charm on himself, then one on Gellert.  “Much better.  Now what?”  Albus set his wand aside.</p><p>“Touch me how you’d touch yourself and I’ll give you feedback,” Gellert directed.  “I’ll do the same for you.”</p><p>That sounded simple enough to Albus.  He gently spread the lubrication all over Gellert’s very interested member, which twitched several times.  Albus cataloged exactly where Gellert shivered and twitched.  He adjusted the amount of pressure and Gellert directed him to either back off or to apply more.</p><p>“How does it feel?”  Gellert asked.</p><p>“Really good,” Albus breathed. </p><p>“Good, cause I’m close.”</p><p>Suddenly, Albus’ arousal increased exponentially.  He imagined the feedback loop from the bond was causing it.  “I-I’m close too.  Gell?”</p><p>Gellert slowed his ministrations.  “Yes, Albie?”</p><p>“I love you.”  Albus whispered it as if he wasn’t sure it was appropriate to say at this moment.  But he need not have worried.</p><p>Gellert carefully leaned over and kissed Albus’ forehead.  “I love you too, sweetheart.  That’s all this is, an expression of our love.  It’s alright to let go.  We’re safe here in our room.”</p><p>“O-okay.”</p><p>They bucked up into each other’s hands and Gellert threw his head back a bit.  Albus closed his eyes and saw stars.  Their bond sang as waves of pleasure washed over them as their souls merged for a brief moment.</p><p>After they came down from their high, a panting Gellert performed a ‘scourgify’ over them both, ridding them of the sticky mess.  Albus, who was panting as well, turned his face into his pillow, not wanting Gellert to see his true state.</p><p>Gellert lay on his pillow until his breathing began to slow.  He turned to see how Albus was doing and was frightened by what he saw.  Why wasn’t Albus looking at him?  Had he done something wrong?  Was Albus regretting what they’d done?  “Hey, love, what’s wrong?”</p><p>No answer.</p><p> //Look at me, darling.//  Gellert insisted when Albus made no motion to move. </p><p>Albus reluctantly did, but to his mortification, another tear leaked out on his left eyes. </p><p>“Shit, did I hurt you?” Gellert had to ask, even though he’d felt no discomfort from Albus over the bond.</p><p>Albus shook his head, reaching for Gellert’s hand to anchor him.  “No, I would’ve told you.  I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to cry.  I was just overwhelmed by the moment.”</p><p>Gellert wiped away Albus’ tear before he kissed him, slow and tender.  “I was overwhelmed too, but thankfully not to the point of hysterics, like I sometimes am.  Believe me, it’s nothing to be ashamed of.  I’m honored that I could affect you that way.  Well, not that I wanted to make you cry, but-”</p><p>“I know what you mean.  They’re happy tears,” Albus assured him.  He gave Gellert a watery smile.  “I know it was meant to be purely a sexual act, but I just felt so connected to you.  It was so beautiful.”</p><p>“It was.  I think part of that is the bond,” Gellert guessed.  “But part of it is that we upped our intimacy.  We shared a very private act.  We trusted each other, something that isn’t easy for everyone to do, even in relationships.”   </p><p>“Yeah.”  Albus brought their foreheads together and they sighed at the contact.  “Can you hold me for a bit?”</p><p>“You don’t even have to ask.” Gellert curled his long, lithe body around Albus’ and entangled his fingers in Albus’ hair.  “There.  Comfortable?”</p><p>“Very.”  Then Albus had a disturbing thought.  “I really like moving forward, but what happens after we have sex?  We don’t have any more milestones.  I don’t want you to get bored with me.”</p><p>“Oh, darling.”  Gellert kissed his cheek and began to massage Albus’ scalp.  “I could never get bored with you.  Besides, we can still try new things.  There’s plenty of different positions that I’d love to try and there are certain other elements we can incorporate into our sex life.”</p><p>“That’s true,” Albus relented.  He turned over to face Gellert, whose mismatched eyes were full of love and promise.  “Well, if at any time you do get bored, let me know and we can try something new.”</p><p>“I’ll let you know,” Gellert vowed.  “But I’m not going to stray, no matter what.  Not if we fight, not because I’m bored, not for any reason.  Do you believe me?”</p><p>Albus nodded.  “Yeah.  I know you wouldn’t lie about that.  I feel the same, of course.”</p><p>“Good.”  Gellert sighed, loving the feeling of a naked Albus in his arms.  “I hope you’ll want to do this again.”</p><p>“Again... and again.”  Albus gave him a bashful grin.  “Next time I won’t be as nervous and I think I’ll enjoy it more.  Thank you, love, for encouraging me to try this.”</p><p>Gellert winked at him.  “That’s my job.  But I won’t ask you again to move forward.  Whenever you’re ready for us to use our mouths, you let me know.”</p><p>“I will.  But not for a while.  I want to savor this.”</p><p>“Then that’s what we’ll do.”</p><p>Albus yawned.  “You wore me out.  Shall we go to bed?”</p><p>“Good idea, Schatz.”</p><p>Albus’ brow furrowed.  “Schatz?  What’s that mean?”</p><p>Gellert looked surprised.  “I’ve never called you that before?”</p><p>Albus shook his head.  “Not that I can remember.”</p><p>“Ah.  Well, I don’t use a lot of German as it reminds me of my father and my childhood.  But, I do like that endearment.   I guess it just slipped out.  It means ‘treasure’.  And you are.”  Gellert smiled at him and once again fingered the golden heart necklace that hung around Albus’ neck.  “My most valuable treasure.”</p><p>“Me or the necklace?” Albus teased.</p><p>“You.”  Gellert held Albus’ gaze.  “Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore.”  Albus’ heart swelled as Gellert reverently said his names.  “You are my one and only… from now until the end of time.  That will be one of the vows I’ll make when we have our commitment ceremony.”</p><p>“Dammit, Gell, don’t make me cry again.”  Albus buried his face in Gellert’s shoulder.</p><p>“That wasn’t my intention.”  Gellert called their pajamas to them.  “Here, let’s get you dressed.”</p><p>But instead of pulling his pajamas on, Albus reached for his wand and flicked it. </p><p>Gellert noticed that Albus was suddenly dressed in his pajamas.  Gellert looked down and found he was in the same boat.  “What’s the hurry, love?”  Gellert asked as he snuffed out their bedside candle and snuggled up to his bondmate. </p><p>“I didn’t want to be out of your arms for long.”  Albus braced for a teasing remark but it never came.</p><p>“I know that feeling.”  Gellert smiled against Albus’ neck.  “We’ll stay like this all night long if you wish.”</p><p>“Oh, I wish.”  Albus sighed.  “I wish we could stay like this always.”</p><p>“In a way, we can.”  Gellert reached for Albus through their bond, pleasantly sharing some of his energy.  //Better?//</p><p>//Yes.//</p><p>“Now, let’s try to get some sleep.  Alright, Schatz?”</p><p>Albus smiled to himself at the new endearment.  “Alright.”</p><p>Albus drifted off to sleep, safe and protected in Gellert’s arms.</p><p>.~.</p><p>
  <em>3 o’clock in the morning</em>
</p><p>The next thing Albus knew was that Gellert was screaming.  This jolted Albus out of his slumber.  Albus lit his wand and gently shook Gellert, who was unresponsive.</p><p>“Gell, talk to me.”  Albus pleaded, but he received no answer.  Gellert’s eyes were glazed over, meaning only one thing. </p><p><em>Shit, it’s a vision.  </em>Albus closed his eyes to concentrate, using the bond to enter Gellert’s mind.  What he saw was Gellert curled up in a ball, shivering on a stone floor.  Albus noted the surroundings – the stone walls and bars on the window and door.  It looked like Gellert was in a jail cell.  That was disturbing enough, but Albus was dismayed that Gellert wasn’t looking for a way out – it was like he’d given up.  Albus tried to run towards Gellert, but he couldn’t move.  He was trapped in a hell of his own, seeing Gellert suffer and not being able to help.</p><p>Minutes later, Gellert finally woke.  Albus tumbled out of Gellert’s mind and got his bearings.  He was back at Hogwarts in their bedroom and Gellert was clinging to him. </p><p>“Hey, love,”  Albus brushed back Gellert’s bangs which were hanging over his face.  “It’s over.  Let me look at you.”</p><p>Gellert whimpered in response but he did look at Albus.  His eyes were wide with terror.</p><p>“You’re alright,” said Albus, although he wasn’t sure who he was trying to reassure. </p><p>“Did… did you see it?” Gellert grated out.</p><p>“I saw you were in a cell,” said Albus, soothingly running his hands up and down Gellert’s back.  “I felt how frightened you were.”</p><p>“Y-yeah.  I was… all alone in isolation.”  Gellert choked back a sob.  “One of the Brotherhood operatives came to me at the very beginning.  I’m guessing you didn’t see them.”</p><p>Albus shook his head.</p><p>“They warned me if I didn’t… obey them, this is what would happen to me in the future.”  A few tears leaked out of Gellert’s eyes.  “Being left all alone in a dark room, that’s one of my biggest fears, only second to losing you.”</p><p>“How awful,” Albus shuddered.  “But don’t worry.  I’d never let that happen to you, darling.”</p><p>“Are you sure?”  Gellert’s voice sounded off.  “You want to know who they said captured me and put me in isolation?”</p><p>“Who?”  Albus had a terrible sinking feeling in his stomach even before Gellert spoke. </p><p>Gellert swallowed hard as he looked directly into his bondmate’s eyes.  “It was you, Albus.”</p><p>.~.</p><p>End Chapter 56</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A/N: I decided to make this chapter a bit shorter because I wanted you to focus on this important step forward that they had.  I tried to write it more like a trust exercise, like an exploration of their bodies and more of an intimate moment, an important milestone in their relationship.  I didn’t write it like a smut fic, it was mostly them talking.  I wanted to keep it appropriate for the Mature rating as I don’t want to up this story to Explicit.  I have other smut fics if you’re into that, but that’s not my plan for this story.  (Although I might write a separate oneshot for when they consummate their relationship… assuming they’re still alive when Gellert turns seventeen!)  Let me know what you thought in a comment below.  </p><p>Also, I’m finally going back to work now, so I’m afraid updates won’t be quite as frequent.  But I will finish this story, I promise!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Secrets Uncovered</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Albus and an angry Gellert deal with his vision.  Adalia sends a cryptic letter, causing Albus to believe it is connected to someone at Hogwarts.   Albus brews an Aging potion and finds out what he would look like as an elderly wizard.  Gellert tries to make Albus make sense of some sobering news.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A/N:  Woohoo 2,000 hits!  That’s a lot for the third story in a long series.  Thanks to everyone who made that happen – I appreciate you.   I realized I had some of these scenes already written so it didn't take long to get this chapter ready.  Hope you enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Disclaimer:  JKR owns it.</p><p>.~.</p><p>Chapter 57:  Secrets Uncovered</p><p>.~.</p><p>(Recap)</p><p>
  <em>Albus tumbled out of Gellert’s mind and got his bearings.  He was back at Hogwarts in their bedroom and Gellert was clinging to him. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Hey, love,”  Albus brushed back Gellert’s bangs which were hanging over his face.  “It’s over.  Let me look at you.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Gellert whimpered in response but he did look at Albus.  His eyes were wide with terror.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You’re alright,” said Albus, although he wasn’t sure who he was trying to reassure. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Did… did you see it?” Gellert grated out.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I saw you were in a cell,” said Albus, soothingly running his hands up and down Gellert’s back.  “I felt how frightened you were.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Y-yeah.  I was… all alone in isolation.”  Gellert choked back a sob.  “One of the Brotherhood operatives came to me at the very beginning.  I’m guessing you didn’t see them.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Albus shook his head.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“They warned me if I didn’t… obey them, this is what would happen to me in the future.”  A few tears leaked out of Gellert’s eyes.  “Being left all alone in a dark room, that’s one of my biggest fears, only second to losing you.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“How awful,” Albus shuddered.  “But don’t worry.  I’d never let that happen to you, darling.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Are you sure?”  Gellert’s voice sounded off.  “You want to know who they said captured me and put me in isolation?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Who?”  Albus had a terrible sinking feeling in his stomach even before Gellert spoke. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Gellert swallowed hard as he looked directly into his bondmate’s eyes.  “It was you, Albus.”</em>
</p><p>(End recap)</p><p>Albus recoiled at the very idea of being responsible for locking Gellert up and placing him in isolation.  “No, that’s… that’s not possible,” Albus stammered.  “I would <em>never</em>!  Gellert, they must be making it up.  They implanted a false vision.  The Brotherhood must be trying to scare you into doing their bidding.”</p><p>“It didn’t feel like it.  It felt like a legitimate vision.  Albus…”  Gellert’s eyes flashed with anger.  “You imprisoned me.  How <em>could</em> you, especially after what you knew about my past?  I’d rather you had killed me instead.”</p><p>Albus stiffened at the accusation.  “Kill you?  Gellert, it wasn’t real!  I’d never do anything to hurt you.  You have to believe me!”</p><p>Gellert’s glare intensified.  “That’s not what I Saw.  You put me in prison and threw away the key.  I was left there to rot.  Because of <em>you</em>.”  Gellert nearly cut off their connection, barely remembering his promise to Albus not to completely shut their bond when they were angry.</p><p>Shock coursed through Albus’ veins as he felt their connection wane. He’d never before seen such an expression of hate from Gellert directed at him, not to mention the almost closing of their bond.  “Gellert, listen to me,” Albus commanded.  “I’d kill myself first before forcing you to spend your life in isolation.  Do you believe me?”</p><p>“If you’d said that yesterday, I would’ve said yes.”  Gellert stared at him, misery evident in his mismatched eyes.  “But now… I’m not sure.”</p><p>“Just because of this supposed vision?  Gellert, they’re fucking with your mind, making it difficult for you to think straight.”  Albus realized too late it was the wrong thing to say.</p><p>Gellert flinched as if struck.  “I see.  So that’s what you really think?”</p><p>“No, Gell… that’s not exactly what I meant.”  Albus knew he needed to choose his next words very carefully.  “I just meant that I want you to think this through before accepting it as fact.  Even if this is a possible future, the future is always in motion.  You’ve told me that yourself.”</p><p>“I have.  I know this isn’t the only future.”  Gellert frowned as he considered the possibility. “But it’s one I’ve never conceived of until now.  My own bondmate, locking me up.  How ironic.”</p><p>Albus sighed and tried to keep it together, even though his heart was breaking inside.  “Alright.  Let’s look at it logically.  I was there with you in the cell, for a minute or so.  It looked nothing like the cells in Azkaban that I saw when I was there visiting Leonard.  I think it’s safe to say that wherever you were imprisoned, it wasn’t Azkaban.  You weren’t going to be tormented by the Dementors.”</p><p>“Thank Merlin for that, I suppose.” Gellert folded his arms.  “I don’t think I’d ever been in that cell before.  I doubt I could identify its location.  But I <em>would</em> like to know why you imprisoned me.”</p><p>“I…”  Albus looked pained.  “I still think they were lying about that bit.  But regardless, as to why you were there, there could be several reasons.  Perhaps someone discovered us being intimate and we were found guilty.  Maybe I was imprisoned too, in a different cell?”</p><p>“Or perhaps we were discovered and you bribed someone, condemning me to prison while you walked free,” Gellert snapped. </p><p>Albus shook his head.  “That’s… hurtful you’d think I was capable of that.  Regardless, Gellert, of the two of us, you’re the pureblood.  I think you or your father would have a much better chance of bribing an official than I would.  Not that I would ever try.”</p><p>“Fine,” Gellert grated out.  “Perhaps I really did commit a crime.  One so severe that made you apprehend me.”</p><p>“I can’t ever see that happening,” Albus insisted.  “Besides, I wouldn’t let you do such a thing in the first place.  I would prevent it.”</p><p>“Perhaps we had a falling out?”  Gellert coolly suggested.</p><p>Albus refused to consider it.  “Or perhaps a Brotherhood operative used one of your triggers to make you commit a crime in an altered state?”</p><p>Gellert’s expression softened.  “That could be.  In that scenario, you wouldn’t be turning against me at least.”</p><p>“But that doesn’t make sense,” Albus said, sounding frustrated.  “In that case, I would know that you weren’t responsible for your actions in an altered state.  I’d never make you go to prison for something you did that was out of your control.”</p><p>“Ah, so it would have to be something I did of my own volition?”  The anger returned to Gellert’s eyes.  “Now we’re getting somewhere.”</p><p>“Gellert, listen to me!  I would never fucking send you to prison.”  Tears gathered in Albus’ eyes.  “Never.  Even if you did commit a crime, I’d find you and help you escape.  I know how scared you are of being kept in isolation.  I wouldn’t do that to you no matter what you’d done – it would destroy me.  You <em>know</em> me, Gell.” </p><p>Gellert blew out a breath.  “I thought I did.  But after experiencing that…”</p><p>Albus reached for Gellert’s hand but his bondmate yanked his hand back.  “Gellert, you’re not going to let this come between us, are you?”</p><p>“I… I don’t know,” Gellert said softly.</p><p>“I’ve done <em>nothing</em>,” Albus cried.  “How can you hold this against me?  How can you let a supposed vision threaten our relationship?  I’ve loved you and cared for you and supported you.  I’m your bondmate!  My love for you is eternal.  That doesn’t change because of this.”</p><p>Gellert looked deep into Albus’ earnest eyes and found the usual love residing there.  How could he have been so blind?  Albus wouldn’t lock him up, not for anything.  His bondmate wouldn’t betray him.  Finally, Gellert realized the truth.  He immediately opened their bond to the fullest and felt Albus’ anguish.  Shame flooded him.  <em>He’d</em> done that, he’d scared Albus by almost cutting off their bond.</p><p>“I….I’m sorry.”  Gellert's breath hitched as he reached for Albus and fell apart in his arms.  “I was just so scared.  Merlin, I accused you of-”</p><p>“Shh,” Albus soothed, gently running his fingers through Gellert’s curls.  “That doesn’t matter.”  As much as he was frightened by the near loss of the bond, it was Gellert who needed comforting at the moment.</p><p>“Albus, this… this isn’t fair to you,” Gellert choked out.  “Maybe I should just do what they want.  Maybe if I obeyed them, these visions would stop.”</p><p>Albus wasn’t so sure.  “I thought you said you had a good reason not to.”</p><p>Gellert nodded tearfully.  “I do.”</p><p>“Hang on, Gell.  Let’s think about this,” said Albus.  “If you obeyed them once, do you think they’d be satisfied?  Don’t you think they’d ask you to do it again and again?”</p><p>“Y-yeah,” Gellert relented.  “They’ll never stop.” </p><p>“Besides trying to scare you, I don’t understand why they’d send you this vision.”  Albus’ brow furrowed.  “I thought the Brotherhood wanted you leading their revolution, not stuck somewhere in prison.”</p><p>“They do.  According to this future, you stopped me,” Gellert clarified.  “They want to prevent that.”</p><p>“Yes, I thought they want us to rule together.”</p><p>“That’s the plan.  But if you decided to turn against me, the Brotherhood sees you as a severe threat.  And if this is a possible outcome, I can see why,” said Gellert.</p><p>“Alright.”  Albus rubbed his temples.  “Let’s just say this <em>is</em> a premonition of the future.  Could you see how old you were when you were imprisoned?  I didn’t get a good look.”</p><p>“I did,” said Gellert.  “My hair looked different and my skin was even paler.  I looked much older, perhaps in my fifties or sixties.” </p><p>“Good,” Albus exhaled.  “That means we have decades to work towards preventing this vision from ever happening.  Did you think of that?”</p><p>“I hadn’t.  That’s a relief.”  Gellert let out a small sigh.  “Albus, I shouldn’t have doubted you.  I know you wouldn’t do anything to hurt me.  I do.  It’s just being caught in that vision, the complete and abject terror of it, it impaired my judgement.  Still, that’s no excuse.  I shouldn’t have made those horrible accusations.”</p><p>Albus gave him a half-smile.  “I understand why you did.  But please, Gellert, try to remember – I am not your enemy.  Quite the opposite.”</p><p>Gellert pulled Albus close and he reveled in his bondmate’s familiar scent.  “I won’t let this vision get in the way of what we have, Albus - I promise.  I shouldn’t hold you responsible for a future that may not come to pass.  You’ve done nothing to me at the moment.”</p><p>“And I don’t plan to,” Albus assured him.   He couldn’t hold back a wince.  “Shit, it hurt to hear those accusations from your lips.”</p><p>“I’m sorry,” Gellert whispered.  “I shouldn’t have almost closed the bond like that.  I don’t know what came over me.”</p><p>“I do - fear.  Fear is what came over you,” said Albus, taking Gellert’s hands in his and squeezing them.  “As long as you let it control you, you’ll be playing right into the Brotherhood’s hands.”</p><p>“You’re right.”  Gellert trembled as he held Albus tight in his arms.  “But how do I stop that from happening?”</p><p>“Love is always the answer,” Albus insisted.  “And my love for you will never die.  That means I’ll always be at your side, no matter what happens.  Do you believe me?”</p><p>“Yeah,” Gellert said shakily.  “Now I do.  I’m just glad I remembered our vow, that we’d never close the bond when we were angry.” </p><p>“Me too.”  Albus leaned in and kissed Gellert’s forehead.  “Now, I think we should sleep it off.”   </p><p>“I’m not sure I can go to sleep after that,” Gellert confessed. </p><p>“If you let me in, I can gently suggest that you sleep,” Albus offered.  “But you can’t become dependent on that.  I’ll only offer on rare occasions.”</p><p>“That would be much appreciated.  But can you hold me for a bit first?”  Gellert looked hopefully at Albus, who relented.</p><p>“Alright, for a bit.”  Albus curled around Gellert’s form.  “I hate watching you suffer.  I wish I could stop this, what is happening to you.”</p><p>Gellert sounded weary.  “Me too, but you can’t.   And this probably won’t be the last time I’ll experience something like this.  Just please don’t push me away, even when I act crazy.”</p><p>“Gellert, you must know by now that I would never push you away.”  Albus kissed his cheek.  “I just needed to help you sort through a few things.  But I think you’re sorted now, don’t you?”</p><p>“Yes,” Gellert whispered.  “They’re very tricky, Albus.  I hope they never get into your head and fuck with you.  It’s… not fun.”</p><p>Albus couldn’t suppress a shudder.  “I hope they don’t either.” </p><p>“One of us needs to keep our heads,” said Gellert.  “If it can’t be me, I’ll just have to trust you to guide me back to the truth.”</p><p>“That’s something you can be certain of.”  Albus turned over to give Gellert a gentle kiss.  “Now, let’s see if I can help you sleep.  Alright?”</p><p>“Alright,” Gellert agreed.  He tenderly looked at Albus, relieved that Albus hadn’t run.   </p><p>Albus fell into Gellert’s mind.  It wasn’t long before all of the sudden, Gellert felt very sleepy and his light snores soon filled the room.</p><p>Albus lay awake for over an hour, fretting about Gellert’s vision.  Try as he might, Albus couldn’t think of a situation where he’d ever put Gellert in prison, no matter what he’d done.  It was deeply concerning.  He fell into an uneasy sleep, hoping that things would be better in the morning.</p><p>.~.</p><p>
  <em>The next morning</em>
</p><p>Gellert’s eyes fluttered open as he felt someone roll out of bed.  He focused on Albus, who yawned and stretched.  “Morning, Gell.”</p><p>Gellert froze as he recalled what had occurred between them the previous night.  “Tell me what happened last night was all a dream.  Tell me those things I said to you weren’t real.”</p><p>“I can’t,” Albus said calmly.  “But I know what you said and what you thought wasn’t your fault.  Please, Gell, don’t even think on it.”</p><p>“I must’ve put you through hell last night.  I don’t deserve you,” Gellert muttered as he climbed out of bed.</p><p>“You do, sweetheart.”  Albus smiled encouragingly at him.  He stripped off his pajamas and changed into his school uniform.  “I’d much rather think about our step forward last night.”</p><p>Gellert grinned, grateful for a change of subject.  “That was quite nice, wasn’t it?”</p><p>“I wouldn’t mind a repeat performance – tonight.  That is, if you want.”  Albus waggled his eyebrows in a manner that made him look ridiculous, causing Gellert to snort. </p><p>“I’ll be sure to take you up on that.”  Gellert pulled Albus in for a kiss.  “I wish we didn’t have classes today.” </p><p>“I wish you didn’t have detention tonight,” Albus countered as he tied his hair back.  “Every Friday night for a month with Merrythought.  And I’m stuck going to Dueling Club without you.  If you only hadn’t been trying to show off with your blue fire.”</p><p>Gellert gave him a sheepish look before he called his robes to him.  “I’m afraid I got carried away.”  Then Gellert shot him a wicked grin as he changed.  “But it was worth it to see the look on Flint’s face when I cast it.”</p><p>“I’m not sure it was worth it, but it was satisfying to see Flint’s reaction,” Albus agreed.  “He and his other friends think they’re tough guys but it’s all a front. Inside they’re all just cowards.  They’re afraid of us, of the great power we wield.”</p><p>“They<em> should</em> be afraid,” said Gellert as he ran a comb through his curls.  “They wouldn’t last long in a duel with us.”</p><p>“But we won’t test that theory, will we?”  Albus pressed.  “<em>Will we</em>, Gellert?”</p><p>Gellert looked mildly disappointed.  “Not if you don’t want to.”</p><p>“Certainly not while you’re banned from Dueling Club,” Albus said sternly.</p><p>“Ah, so later-”</p><p>“It’s time for breakfast,” said Albus, cutting him off before Gellert could get any more ideas.   “Let’s just get through the day and I’ll be there waiting the second you get out of detention.”</p><p>“Mmm, that definitely gives me something to look forward to,” Gellert purred.  He backed Albus into the wall and ground against him.</p><p>“Gellert, we can’t,” Albus protested. </p><p>“Are you<em> sure</em>?”  Gellert teasingly asked.</p><p>Albus groaned, as saying no to Gellert was pretty much impossible when he was in this state.  “Dammit, don’t stop.”</p><p>.~.</p><p>Gellert wore a smug smile as they entered the Great Hall.   Albus headed straight for the Gryffindor table, not trusting himself to look at Gellert without blushing. </p><p>“What are you doing coming so late?”  Elphias greeted him. </p><p>“Uh…” Albus blushed, wishing Elphias hadn’t used those exact words. </p><p>“Ah.  That.”  Elphias grinned at his best friend.  “Don’t worry, my lips are sealed.   Oh, an owl came for you.”  He handed Albus a sealed letter.  “I hope it’s good news.”</p><p>“Me too.”  Albus tore open the seal and examined the contents of the letter.  He recognized the handwriting immediately.</p><p>
  <em>Dear Albus,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I accidentally discovered what Owl Wing is used for.  You won’t like it.  I was horrified to learn what kind of secrets St. Mungo’s plays host to and who is behind them.   The hell that some pureblood women have to endure…   I’d better not say any more here, just in case.  I’m coming to visit Bianca tomorrow so we can talk then.   </em>
</p><p>
  <em>All my love, </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Adalia</em>
</p><p>Albus’ expression tightened.  He folded up the letter and shoved it in one of his pockets.  //Gell, I just got a letter from Adalia about the goings-on at St. Mungo’s.  It’s vague, but it’s not great news.//</p><p>//Tell me at lunch.//  Gellert sent him a wave of love over the bond.  //We’ll deal with it together.//</p><p>“That bad?”  Elphias’ tone was sympathetic.  “Is it from your mum?”</p><p>Albus shook his head, feeling marginally better after Gellert’s words of reassurance.  “No, it was from Adalia.  Oh, don’t worry, she’s fine,” he assured Elphias, who immediately looked concerned.   “It’s personal, I’m afraid, or else I would tell you.”</p><p>“That’s alright,” Elphias patted Albus on the back.  “If you need my help, just let me know.”</p><p>“I will.”  Albus gave his friend a wry smile.  “Now I think it’s time for me to pile a stack of pancakes on my plate and douse them with syrup before I start to devour them.”</p><p>
  <strong>.~.</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Hours later</em>
</p><p>Albus walked with Elphias as they headed for Potions class.  Once they entered the classroom, the Gryffindor boys parted ways and Albus took a seat next to Mercury Flint.  They glared at each other before focusing on Professor Chemiste, who took them through the finer points of brewing an Aging Potion.  </p><p>After her lecture, Professor Chemiste turned them loose to brew the potion.  Albus went to the front to grab the necessary ingredients, not trusting Flint to remember everything.  He brought them back to their table and he spoke curtly to Flint, giving him directions on how to prepare half the ingredients.  As they worked, Albus kept an eye on the mixture, which was progressing nicely. </p><p>While Flint was dicing the bat tongue, he glanced over across the classroom at Elphias.  Maude Bulstrode was glaring at his friend as a flustered Elphias struggled to make the potion by himself.   Albus didn’t envy him but there was nothing he could do.</p><p>By the end of the period, Albus and Flint managed to create a strong aging potion, evidenced after Chemiste asked Albus to take a gulp.  Laughter rang out in the classroom as the students got a chance to see Albus with long hair and a long white beard.  A guffawing Flint handed him a small mirror, causing Albus to stare at his aged self in horror.  Wrinkles marred his once smooth face.  His nose had grown and his eyebrows were big and bushy.  The only thing that remained the same was his blue eyes.</p><p>“Dumbledore, you look good,” Flint laughed.  “Looking ancient suits you.”</p><p>“Yeah well, with your pea brain, Flint, you’d be lucky not to do something stupid and prevent you from living into old age.”  Albus grinned as Flint seethed.  It hadn’t even been that good of a comeback, but it had its desired effect.  Thankfully, Professor Chemiste soon gave him the antidote to drink.  Albus’ beard quickly disappeared, leaving him with smooth cheeks.  He sighed with relief as he patted them.  At least Gellert hadn’t seen him like that.  If he had, Albus would never have heard the end of it.</p><p>Moments later, Chemiste dismissed them.  As he left the classroom, Elphias joined Albus, looking glum.  “I wish Chemiste hadn't separated us.  Then we could’ve worked together.  Maude is making my life a living hell.”</p><p>“It’s not fun for me to work with Flint either,” said Albus.  “But it’s not forever.  After we graduate, I’ll know I’ll miss even Potions class.  I wish I could stay here a few more years.”</p><p>“I know,” said Elphias.  “But it will be time for us to venture into the real world and get jobs.  Like it or not, we’re almost adults.”</p><p>“I do want to get a job and provide for my family,” Albus reminded him.  “I just – this castle has felt more like home to me than my house in Godric’s Hollow ever has.”</p><p>“It’s pretty special,” Elphias agreed.  “But who knows?  You might come back as a guest lecturer once in awhile.  Or you could attend a Dueling Club session, show the younger students how it’s done.  I’m sure the professors would love that.”</p><p>“I’d like that.”  Albus smiled.  “Perhaps it’s not a final goodbye after all.”  He pursed his lips.  “Are you still planning on traveling the world when you graduate?”</p><p>Elphias nodded.  “If I can.  I was going to ask Shacklebolt if he wanted to accompany me, at least for some of it.  As long as it's alright with you.”</p><p>Albus had to admit, it did sting a bit.  If things were different at home, Elphias would’ve invited him along.</p><p>“While I don’t deny it makes me feel a bit jealous, by all means, invite him,” Albus encouraged.  “You deserve to have some company.  Maybe you and I will tour together another time when we’re older.”</p><p>Elphias beamed.  “Thank you for understanding.  You’re a good friend.”</p><p>As they headed off towards their next class, Albus wondered if he’d ever be free of his familial responsibilities and get to live his own life.  At least this summer, he’d have Gellert to help him.  That thought cheered him immensely. </p><p>.~.</p><p>At lunch, Albus passed Adalia’s letter to Gellert.  When a spot opened up at the Slytherin table, he took a seat and discussed the contents with Gellert.  His bondmate was convinced that pregnant pureblood women were brought to Owl Wing to deliver their children.  Growing up, Gellert had heard the rumor that after the delivery, the women were told their babies died during the birth when in reality, they were secretly taken to be experimented on by the magical and muggle Brotherhood.  </p><p>Albus hoped it wasn’t as bad as all that, but he was careful not to dismiss Gellert’s idea.  He’d learned the hard way what that could cost him.  In any case, the mystery would be resolved when Adalia arrived the next day. </p><p>The rest of his classes passed by in a blur.  Albus attended Dueling Club but it wasn’t nearly as much fun without Gellert.  When the club ended, Albus knew that Merrythought went to her office to host Gellert’s detention.  Albus occupied himself for forty-five minutes and then gave up on trying to read his Care of Magical Creatures textbook, as he knew most of the content already. </p><p>Albus decided to head to Professor Merrythought’s office to wait for Gellert.  He loitered outside, hoping his professor might dismiss Gellert a little early.  He wasn’t expecting Elphias to come tearing down the corridor looking for him.</p><p>“Albus!”  Elphias came to a stop, trying to catch his breath and clutching his side.</p><p>Albus steadied him.  “You alright?  What’s the hurry?”</p><p>Elphias looked troubled as his breathing began slow and return to normal.  “Something weird just happened.  I thought you could help me make sense of it.”</p><p>“Of course.  What’s happened, Elphie?” Albus asked.</p><p>“Not long ago, I found Maude Bulstrode sobbing on the floor all alone in the corridor on the third floor,” said Elphias.  “She just got news that her mother just died giving birth to her sister, who didn’t survive.  Apparently it was completely out of the blue, the baby was fine during her appointment with the healer just days ago.  I sat down and did my best to comfort her.”</p><p>“That was nice of you,” Albus said automatically as his mind began to reel.</p><p>“Thanks.  It was weird, seeing her tough persona gone.  She even let me hug her, imagine that.  And then, she apologized for bullying me.”  Elphias shook his head.  “She actually apologized!  I don’t think I’ve ever had quite a shock.”</p><p>“Huh,” said Albus, trying not to visibly show his distress.  Yet another pureblood student had lost their mother in childbirth.  Was it just a coincidence or part of something larger?  Was this possibly tied to what Adalia saw?</p><p>“And even weirder, she confessed that the reason she was mean to me was because she was romantically interested me,” Elphias confessed.</p><p>“You’re kidding,” said Albus.  He’d never heard of a pureblood being interested in a non-pureblood wizard but he supposed it could happen.</p><p>“I’m not,” Elphias promised.  “Apparently she was inwardly wrestling with the feelings of being attracted to a non-pureblood, which was why she was so nasty to me.  I helped her back to her common room, but she was an absolute wreck.  One of her friends appeared and took her from there.”</p><p>“Poor Maude,” Albus said softly.  “I don’t know what I’d do if I lost my mother.”</p><p>“I feel awful for her, but mainly I’m just relieved.”  Elphias let out a relieved sigh.  “Now maybe we can be friends of a sort and I don’t have to dread potions class.”</p><p>“Uh huh.”  Albus had to speak with Gellert about this as soon as possible, as his imagination was running away with him.  </p><p>“Albus, are you listening to me?”</p><p>“What?”  Albus blushed.   “Yes, every word.”</p><p>“What do you think I should do?”</p><p>“Do?  About Maude?”</p><p>Elphias nodded.  “Yes, you’re excellent at giving advice.  I could use some right now.  What should I do when I see her again?”</p><p>Albus’ brow furrowed as he considered it.  “Treat her like you would any other person,” Albus directed.  “Be sympathetic if she’d not feeling well.  If she wants to talk about her mother’s death, let her, but don't push.  But make it clear you won’t tolerate her bullying you anymore.”</p><p>“That’s good advice.  I’ll do that.  I’d better be getting back to the others.  We’re having an exploding snap tournament in the common room.  Thanks, Albus, you’re the best.”   </p><p>“Anytime.”  Albus watched as his friend hurried down the hall.   This development couldn’t simply be a coincidence, could it?</p><p>Just after Elphias’ footsteps faded, Gellert exited Merrythought’s classroom.</p><p>“Hey, what’s wrong?”  Gellert asked as he looked at Albus’ pale face.</p><p>Albus quickly filled him in about Elphias’ encounter with Maude Bulstrode.  “That has to be connected with Adalia’s letter, right?”   </p><p>“I’d say it all but confirms it,” Gellert agreed. </p><p>“Fuck.”  Albus fell into Gellert’s arms, clutching at him as he tried to make sense of it all.  Unfortunately, such a concept made it difficult to make sense of.  Gellert held him while Albus shook his embrace, trying to be strong for Albus when he was just as frightened and disgusted as his bondmate. </p><p>Albus looked up at Gellert, his expression completely wrecked.  “How can something like this be allowed to happen?”</p><p>“How was it allowed to happen to me?”  Gellert said quietly as he ran his arms up and down Albus’ back.  “Come on, let’s get back to our room.  We can talk freely there.” Gellert guided Albus back to their bedroom and shut the door behind them. </p><p>“I still can’t believe it.”  Albus climbed onto the bed and got under the covers.  Gellert joined him, snuggling close.  “There are people at St. Mungo’s that allow this sort of thing to happen and keep it a secret.  I’d bet that Adalia’s boss is involved.”</p><p>“I’d assume so,” Gellert agreed.  “I just hope Adalia’s not in any danger.  If the Brotherhood found out that she knew, it could be very dangerous for her.”</p><p>Albus sighed.  “I didn’t want to get either of our supposed girlfriends involved in this.  I didn’t want to put them in danger.”</p><p>“Adalia might’ve found out about it anyway,” Gellert postulated.  “Besides, this isn’t your fault.  It’s theirs.” </p><p>Albus was silent.    </p><p>Gellert realized this was the perfect moment to bring something up that had been weighing on his mind for a while now.  It would be prudent to change the subject, to take Albus’ mind off Adalia.</p><p>“I think it’s time I told you about my tattoos," said Gellert.  "I revealed them to me once in your detached state and I know you have questions.  This is as good a time as any.”</p><p>Albus watched as Gellert stripped off his robes, showing off his sculpted chest.  Gellert grabbed his wand, whispered a spell, and then his magical tattoos appeared.  A butterfly flitted over Gellert’s heart and a grotesque skull glowed over his right pectoral.  A small glittering diamond appeared in the middle of his chest.  Albus wasn’t sure how he was supposed to react, so he said nothing and let Gellert explain.</p><p>“The butterfly is given to all who live through the tests.  Not all of the children do.  I suppose it symbolizes change.  I hate it.”  Gellert shuddered.  "I'm sure you remember when the butterfly came up when we were reading about the Brotherhood in the <em>Quibbler</em>."</p><p>"I remember," Albus said heavily.  "And the skull?"</p><p>Gellert shrugged.  “The skull is a symbol the muggle men gave me and I’m not really sure what it means.” </p><p>“And the diamond?” </p><p>“It’s the highest honor the Brotherhood can bestow on their chosen children.  You get assigned a jewel after you complete a series of trials.  You start with amethyst and work your way up.  Most of us don’t reach diamond level until they are at least eighteen.  I’m the first one to reach it at fifteen.  Not even my father managed that.” Gellert sounded oddly proud. </p><p>“Did it hurt?”  Albus asked quietly.</p><p>“Yeah.  I experienced a searing pain when they gave it to me.  I cried out a bit, although I wish I hadn’t.”  Gellert winced.  “I didn’t want them to know that they got to me, but I couldn’t stop myself.”  He looked away.  “Are you disgusted with them, with me?”</p><p>“Gellert, please look at me.”  Albus gave him a tender look.  “I could never be disgusted with any part of you, especially concerning something you can’t control.”</p><p>“I just hate that I was essentially branded by them.  Just like my eye.  I don’t think that I can ever get the tattoos removed.”</p><p>“You can keep them hidden,” Albus reminded him.  “Without the spell, no one will know they’re there.”</p><p>“<em>I</em> know they’re there.”  Gellert shook with fury.  “I feel tainted by them, like I belong to those men.  I want them gone.”</p><p>“Then I’ll do some research, see if there’s a way to remove them,” Albus vowed.  </p><p>“I’m not sure you’ll get very far,” Gellert cautioned.  “I’m sure dark magic was involved.  Normal magical tattoos don’t hurt when they're applied, nor are they completely permanent.  But this is different.”</p><p>“There must be a way,” Albus insisted.  “If there is, I’ll find it.”</p><p>“Thank you, liebling.”  Gellert exhaled a long breath.  “I know you wanted a repeat performance of last night, but I’m not in the mood.”</p><p>“Neither am I,” Albus admitted.  “Don’t worry, there will be plenty of time for that later.  I just wish there was something we could do for Adalia.  I can’t imagine working in a place with Brotherhood operatives.  She must be stressed.”</p><p>“I don’t think there’s much we can do, except offer our love and support,” said Gellert.  “That will have to be enough.”</p><p>“Hopefully she can get another placement when this one is up,” said Albus.  “But her options will be limited, especially if she wants to stay nearby to Bianca.”</p><p>“We’ll check in with her tomorrow, see what we can do for her,” Gellert reminded him.  “It won’t help us to worry about it.”</p><p>“I know.  It’s just hard not to.  Sometimes I feel like we’re in over our head with this Brotherhood mess.”  Albus let out a dejected sigh.  “Every time we find out something new, how deep this really goes, it terrifies me.  I wonder if it’s worth it to continue.”</p><p>“I feel that way too, sometimes,” Gellert admitted.  “But I want to stop what happened to me from happening to others.  I think it’s worth it, Albus.”</p><p>“That’s what I keep coming back to.”  Albus gently caressed Gellert’s cheek.  “This isn’t easy, but it will be worth it in the end.  Even if our work amounts to nothing, at least we can say that we tried.”</p><p>“That’s all I ask,” said Gellert. “Oh, there is one more thing I should tell you.”</p><p>“Yes?”</p><p>“When a chosen child reaches close to maturity, the Brotherhood performs a procedure on them that stops their triggers from happening.  We couldn’t function in society otherwise, and they don’t want us to have any direct ties to them.  I imagine this will happen this year.  They’ll take me back to Grindelwald Manor for the procedure.”</p><p>Albus frowned.  “I won’t let you go back to them, not for anything.”</p><p>“I think for this, you might need to.” Gellert looked serious.  “I want my triggers to be buried.”</p><p>“But what if they do something else to you while you’re there?  What if they hurt you again?”</p><p>“That’s a risk I’m willing to take.”</p><p>“Well, I’m not!”  Albus cried.  “What if they don’t let you come back to Hogwarts?”</p><p>“They will,” Gellert assured them.  “It would raise too many questions if I suddenly didn’t show up at school.”</p><p>“I don’t like this, Gell.  Not one bit,” Albus fretted. </p><p>“I knew you wouldn’t.  I just wanted to prepare you ahead of time.”</p><p>“How can I just let you go?”  Albus cried.  “I don’t trust them.”</p><p>Gellert snorted.  “And you think I do?  However, while I’m there, I might be able to sneak around and find something useful.”</p><p>“I don’t want you to put yourself in more danger,” said Albus.  “Don’t give them a reason to hurt you.”</p><p>“I see your point.”  Gellert sighed.  “Promise me you’ll let me go when the time comes.”</p><p>“I can’t do that.  What if I went with you?”</p><p>“Albus, are you insane?  I’d never agree to that.”</p><p>“It was worth a try.”  Albus rested his forehead against Gellert’s.  “Let’s put this aside for now.  It’s late, and discussions right before bed are not very fruitful.”</p><p>“Alright,” Gellert relented.  “But I’ll have to bring it up another time.”</p><p>“I understand.”  Albus gave Gellert a peck on the lips.  “Can you try to go to sleep?”</p><p>Gellert shivered.  “I can try.  I just don’t want to have another vision like I did last night.”</p><p>“If you have another one, I’ll be right here with you,” Albus assured him. </p><p>“I don’t want to hurt you, like I did last night.”  Gellert gave Albus a guilty look.</p><p>“You won’t.  After last night, I know how to handle it,” Albus promised.  “Now, you need your sleep – and so do I.”</p><p>“Alright.  I’m just glad that we get to stay in the same bed,” Gellert confessed.  “I wouldn’t be able to manage very well alone in the Hospital Wing.”</p><p>“I’m glad we do too.”  Albus nuzzled Gellert’s nose, causing him to chuckle.  “Sweet dreams, love.”</p><p>“Sweet dreams,” Gellert echoed.  It took him a while to drop off, but when he did, Gellert fell into a deep sleep and this night he was spared from any visions.</p><p>.~.</p><p>End Chapter 57</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>No cliffhanger this time, I went easy on you.  Comments and kudos are great!  Thanks to Litsetaure for her help, as always.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. The Mirror Of Erised's Secret</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Adalia visits Hogwarts to explain what she heard concerning Owl Wing.  She speaks with Bianca, leaving her devastated.  Gellert finds himself broken up with Bianca and he stages a dramatic 'take me back' scene.   Albus, Gellert, and Bianca visit the Room of Requirement and find something peculiar about the Mirror of Erised.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So I looked at my outline and it looks like from here there will probably be about ten chapters left, but that could change.  Oftentimes scenes just pop up begging to be written that I haven't put in the outline.  Such is a writer's life.  And now back to the Grindeldore!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Disclaimer:  JKR owns it.</p><p>.~.</p><p>Chapter 58: The Mirror of Erised’s Secret</p><p>.~.</p><p>
  <em>The next day</em>
</p><p>Albus and Gellert were eager to get some answers from Adalia.  Although it was Saturday, she’d managed to get off work for a bit.  As promised, Adalia met them in the Hospital Wing where she quickly checked in with Madam Dilys who was happy to see her.  </p><p>Albus noted she looked pale, and there were dark circles around her eyes.  He hoped nothing too serious had happened to her and imagined it was related to the letter she'd sent.</p><p>“Albus.”  Adalia came rushing forward, looking relieved to see him. <br/><br/>Albus kissed her cheek and pulled her into his arms.  “What happened?  You look awful.”<br/><br/>Adalia shook her head. “Not yet.  I’ll wait until Bianca gets here.  Madam Dilys says we can use her office since it’s a slow day.”</p><p>They entered the small office, which was adequate for hosting a group of four.  Albus conjured extra chairs for him and Gellert.  They didn’t have long to wait.  Minutes later, Bianca burst through the door and shut it behind her.<br/><br/>“Adalia! I’m so glad you’re here...” Bianca trailed off when she saw Adalia’s state. “Oh, darling. Come here.”<br/><br/>Adalia clutched at her girlfriend, unable to suppress a small cry as Bianca pulled her close.</p><p>“What’s got you feeling this way?”  Bianca asked as she gently stroked her girlfriend’s short hair.<br/><br/>Adalia took a huge breath and let it out slowly.  “I haven’t been completely honest with you about my job. I love the patients and the medical challenges but some of my coworkers have been - hazing me.  I started to eat lunch by myself – it’s just easier that way."<br/><br/>"Why didn't you tell us it was that bad?" Bianca demanded.<br/><br/>"That's not fair.  They shouldn't be treating you that way," Albus chimed in, outrage evident in his voice.<br/><br/>"Is it because you're the newest hire?" Gellert asked.<br/><br/>Adalia nodded. "I think so.  I'm sure it will get better when they hire someone new they can torment."<br/><br/>"You should take this straight to your boss," Bianca advised. "I'm sure if he knew..."<br/><br/>"I'm not going to tattle to my boss." Adalia sighed. “I thought no one would eat in the supply closet as that's the secret entrance to the sixth floor.  As far as I knew, none of the workers ever went up there.  I thought my lunch spot was safe and it was - until yesterday.  I'd just finished eating and I was about to leave when I heard a commotion. I quickly hid in a storage compartment, shaking in terror while footsteps walked by. I heard people climb up the secret staircase. I waited until a few minutes after the noise stopped before I came out. I should've gone back downstairs straightaway but my curiosity got the better of me. One of the children I was tending to gave me an Extendable Ear as a thank you present. I took it out of my pocket and used it to eavesdrop through the closed door." She looked down at the floor, unable to go on. <br/><br/>"What did you hear?" Bianca asked softly. She took Adalia's hand in her own and squeezed it.<br/><br/>"You can tell us," Albus encouraged.<br/><br/>"I-I heard my boss give the order to induce Mrs. Bulstrode.  She’d visited a few days before and I’d heard she wasn’t due for a month.  I don’t think there was a medical reason to induce her.  Mr. Bulstrode was against it, but my boss said it was prophesied that the baby was to be born today.  I heard the cries of a Mrs. Bulstrode giving birth and eventually a baby's faint cry before it grew silent.  I heard the healers panicking because the patient was losing too much blood. Ultimately, they couldn't stop the internal bleeding. I heard the healer pronounce her dead and her husband's anguished howl." Adalia wiped away a few tears that had gathered at the corners of her eyes. "My boss assured Mr. Bulstrode that his wife's sacrifice would not be in vain, that his baby daughter would be used for the good of the Brotherhood. I left after that, frightened that someone would come down and catch me."<br/><br/>"How horrible," Bianca murmured. "I'm so sorry you had to hear all of that.  I imagine what happened to my mother was similar to what you heard when she died."  Bianca shuddered at the thought.<br/><br/>"It was my own fault." Adalia put her face in her hands and her words were muffled. "I should've gone back to work.  I just wanted to hear something that might be useful for our research."<br/><br/>"You did," said Albus, sounding excited even though he was concerned about his friend. "I must commend you on your bravery.  Now we have solid proof of exactly what goes on in Owl Wing. Perhaps you can even learn more if another pureblood comes to-"<br/><br/>"She's had enough excitement for a while, Albus." Gellert placed a friendly hand on Adalia's back.  "Are you still going to work there, knowing what kind of dark secrets the hospital holds?"<br/><br/>"I signed a contract. I have to stay." Adalia looked up, misery reflecting in her eyes. "I have to finish my rotation or else I'll have to start all over.  If I have any chance for the Hogwarts position when Madam Dilys retires at the end of term, I have to stay where I am."</p><p>“I just hate that on top of all this mess you’re being bullied.”  Bianca frowned.  “I thought that sort of thing stopped when you left school.”</p><p>“I wish.”  Adalia winced.  “I just keep telling myself that I can keep pushing through. It’s only until the end of May.  I know I can do it.”</p><p>“I know you can too,” said Albus.  “But you shouldn’t have to.”</p><p>Adalia pulled away from Bianca and straightened up.  “So, Albus, have you been questioned since our last letter?”</p><p>Albus shook his head.  “No.  I think Headmaster Black made it clear that he didn’t want any more Ministry officials interrogating his students.  I’m grateful.  I feel bad keeping the truth from him, but I don’t have a choice.”</p><p>“What about you?” Gellert asked.  “Do they have any idea that you helped us with Leonard’s escape?”</p><p>“The Aurors questioned everyone,” Adalia explained.  “They didn’t give me any special attention.”</p><p>“That’s good at least,” said Albus. </p><p>Adalia looked at the clock above Madam Dilys’ desk.  “Shit, I need to get back to work.  I told them I was feeling sick.  I didn’t want them to know I was coming here.”</p><p>The foursome left Madam Dilys’ office and ventured out into the corridor.</p><p>“Shall we see you off to the apparition line outside the castle?” Albus offered. </p><p>“Actually, I need to talk to Bianca about something.”  Adalia offered her arm and Bianca took it. </p><p>Albus watched as they stepped into a nearby alcove.  He couldn’t hear what they were saying due to a silencing charm, but it looked like they were arguing. </p><p>He glanced at Gellert, but he looked just as confused as Albus felt.  “What do you suppose…” Albus trailed off as Adalia rushed past him down the corridor without so much as a goodbye.</p><p>Albus was about to follow her when he heard Bianca burst into tears.  He tried to approach, but Bianca took one look and ran in the opposite direction.</p><p>“Bianca?”  Albus called after her.  “What’s going on?”  </p><p>Bianca looked back before crying, “Don’t follow me!”</p><p>“Bianca, what’s wrong?”  Gellert shouted, but his ‘girlfriend’ turned the corner and vanished. </p><p>Gellert moved to follow, but Albus grabbed him and shook his head.  “Let her go.  She’ll come to us when she’s ready.”</p><p>.~.</p><p>Unfortunately, Albus’ words were proved to be incorrect.  They didn’t see Bianca for the rest of the night. </p><p>The next morning, Bianca made sure to stay far away from Albus and Gellert.  Albus learned after lunch from Tilly Travers that Gellert had broken up with Bianca.  Needless to say, that was quite a shock.  Albus supposed that Bianca had been caught crying and that was the only excuse she could think of to explain her behavior. </p><p>He met Gellert in the hall just outside the Great Hall.  “Have you heard the news?”</p><p>“Have I?”  Gellert moaned.  “I’ve had to deal with death glares from Bianca’s friends for the past hour.  I think some of them want to murder me.”</p><p>“We’ve got to talk to her,” Albus insisted.  “Whatever Bianca’s going through, she needs our support.”</p><p>“And<em> I</em> need to know what our game plan is,” said Gellert.  “I was caught completely unaware.  You’d think Bianca would have the decency to let me know when she wanted to stage a breakup.  I’m all for a bit of fun, but I didn’t appreciate being made to look a fool when a gaggle of girls asked me about it and I had no clue it had happened.”</p><p>Albus frowned.  “Something doesn’t feel right.  Isn’t it a little drastic for Bianca to stage a breakup without telling you?  It doesn’t seem like something she’d normally do.  Wait a minute.”  Albus had a realization.  He narrowed his eyes.  “You don’t think…”</p><p>Gellert sighed.  “I hope not, but Adalia<em> did</em> take her aside before she left.  They certainly argued about something.”</p><p>“And Adalia left in a hurry,” Albus recalled.  “She never even said goodbye to us.”</p><p>“But why on earth would Adalia break up with Bianca?”  Gellert asked, sounding a bit anxious.  “I know long distance has its challenges, but I thought they were doing well.”</p><p>“So did I.”  Albus looked glum.  “I really thought they would make it.”</p><p>“Me too,” Gellert sighed.  “Their relationship really gave me hope that people like us can find love.  Well, besides our relationship of course.  They seemed to be so happy.”</p><p>“If they did break up, we need to find Bianca and find out why,” Albus declared.</p><p> “Perhaps it was just a misunderstanding,” Gellert suggested.  “We had one of those once.”</p><p>“Don’t remind me.”  Albus shuddered.  “Shall we check her common room first?”</p><p>.~.</p><p>Gellert let Albus inside the Slytherin common room, but Bianca was nowhere to be found.  Upon asking her friends, who glared daggers at Gellert, none of them knew where Bianca was.  Albus and Gellert checked the library, but she wasn’t there either.</p><p>“Hmm.  If you were Bianca and you wanted a place to yourself, where would you go?”  Albus mused as they left the library and entered the corridor.</p><p>“Either Astronomy Tower or the owlery,” said Gellert.  “I’ve gone to visit Owlbus a few times when I’ve been feeling down.”</p><p>“You have?”  Albus looked astonished.  “Why didn’t you just come to me?  I would’ve helped you.”</p><p>“Sometimes I like to think things through on my own.”  Gellert gave him a wry smile.  “I would ask for your help if it was really serious.”</p><p>“I understand.”  Albus reached for his hand and squeezed it before remembering they were in public and quickly dropping it.  “I hope that Owlbus is a comfort.”</p><p>Gellert smiled as they headed towards the grounds.  “He is.  He’s a wonderful pet.  Sometimes I’ll go back to our bedroom by myself and wrap Bathilda’s afghan around me.  That helps too.  If it’s really bad, I use the self-soothing techniques that Adalia taught me.  I just like knowing I have coping mechanisms to use if you’re in the middle of something and I don’t want to use the bond to disturb you.  I need to know that I can work through things without your help.”</p><p>“As long as you know that if it’s truly serious, you can contact me through the bond at any time,” said Albus.</p><p>“I know,” Gellert assured him.  “I just want to be as self-sufficient as possible.”</p><p>“I’m all for that,” said Albus with a smile.  As much as he liked helping Gellert, he wanted his bondmate to feel empowered to stand on his own two feet.  Any time Gellert wanted to assert his independence, Albus encouraged it unless he felt it was something unsafe.  “You’ve been doing so well lately.  I’m very proud of you.”</p><p>Gellert flushed.  “Really?”</p><p>“Oh yes,” said Albus.  “Ever since the Yule Ball, this new kind of confidence has emerged in you.  I like it.”</p><p>“You know, I’ve felt more confident but I appreciate you noticing.  It’s hard for me to tell sometimes.”</p><p>“I even think that should you wish to, you could live by yourself after you graduate in two years.”</p><p>Gellert looked horrified.  “I thought I’d be living with you.”</p><p>“You will,” Albus promised.  “I just think that if something happened to me, you’d be alright on your own.”</p><p>Gellert shook his head.  “I really hope we don’t have to test that theory.”</p><p>“Me too.  But it’s a comfort to me knowing that you’d make it if something unforeseen occurs.”</p><p>“Albus, I’m living with you for the rest of our lives,” Gellert said sternly.  He placed both arms on Albus’ shoulders.  “Now I don’t want to hear another word about the alternative.”</p><p>Albus chuckled.  “Fair enough.  I look forward to the day that we have a home all our own.”</p><p>They walked outside into the bitter cold, each lost in their own thoughts as they headed towards the owlery. </p><p>.~.</p><p>As it turns out, Bianca<em> was</em> hiding in the owlery.  They found her talking to a large snowy owl, her voice barely audible over the howl of the wind.  Her nose was red and her cheeks were rather pink as she had no scarf.   Her brows knitted when she noticed them but she didn’t try to run.</p><p>“Bianca?” Albus called.  “Gellert and I want to speak with you.”</p><p>“Go away,” she sniffed, wiping away the tear tracks on her face.  “I just want to be left alone.”</p><p>“We can’t just leave you here.  It’s freezing,” Gellert pointed out as he cast a warming charm on his supposed girlfriend knowing it wouldn’t last long in this weather.  “I don’t want you to catch cold.”</p><p>Bianca listlessly shrugged.  “It doesn’t matter.”</p><p>Albus was taken aback.  “Of course it matters.  Come on, let’s go inside.”  Albus reached for her hand and Gellert threw her arm around him so they could help her move. </p><p>Bianca didn’t protest.  Albus imagined she was secretly grateful to get out of the cold.  They slowly trudged down the stone staircase, which was covered with snow and ice.</p><p>“Bianca, we’ve got to warm you up,” said Gellert as they reached the castle.  “Albus?  Any suggestions?”</p><p>“We’ll go into the prefects’ bathroom,” Albus decided.  “It’s pretty humid in there.”</p><p>Bianca allowed herself to be led into the castle and toward their destination.  In no time, they reached the prefects’ bathroom which was deserted.  As Albus had hoped, it was rather humid inside as a layer of steam hung over the bath.    </p><p>When Bianca entered the prefects’ bathroom, she showed no signs of interest in the uniqueness of the bathroom, the swimming pool sized bath and its many taps.  Still shivering, she sat down at the edge of the pool, removed her socks and shoes, and dipped her feet in the warm water. </p><p>Albus and Gellert stripped off their coats and winter gear, laying them aside.  They sat down on either side of Bianca. </p><p>“Tell us what happened between you and Adalia,” Gellert urged.  “Maybe we can help.”</p><p>Bianca let out a harsh laugh.  “You can’t help.  It’s done.”</p><p>“You mean… she broke up with you?”  Albus clarified.</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“And you’re sure it wasn’t a misunderstanding?” Gellert pressed.</p><p>“Oh, I’m sure.”  Fresh tears leaked from Bianca’s eyes.  “She said that we were finished.”</p><p>“Did she say why?” Albus asked softly.</p><p>“She… she-” Bianca’s face crumbled and Gellert took her into his arms, letting her cry it out for a few minutes before she was ready to speak.  “Adalia told me that it was too hard to keep doing long distance.  She said she didn’t have time for me anymore, that her job came first.”</p><p>Gellert and Albus shared a worried look over Bianca’s head as she let out a small sob.  “I-I’m sorry, Gellert.  I should’ve told you I was staging a breakup, but when my friends asked what was wrong, that was what tumbled out of my mouth.”</p><p>“Hey, don’t worry about it.”  Gellert rubbed circles up and down her back.  “We can tell people we just had a misunderstanding and I didn’t actually break up with you at all.  I can even make a very public scene professing my undying love for you.  That would be fun.  I’d make it so over-the-top we’d be the gossip story of the day.”</p><p>Bianca’s response was muffled as her face was on Gellert’s shoulder. “I’d appreciate that.  I can’t deal with losing my father’s approval on top of this.”</p><p>“I’m not going anywhere,” Gellert promised.  “And neither is Albus.”</p><p>“We’ll help you through this,” said Albus.  “You’re not alone.”  He reached over and turned on one of the taps.  The calming scent of lavender quickly filled the bathroom.</p><p>“Thanks.”  Bianca pulled away from Gellert to look up at him.  “My girl friends have been great too.  I’m afraid they might’ve said some nasty things about you, Gellert.”</p><p>Gellert laughed.  “Bring it on.  I’m sure it’s not any worse than what Flint has said.”</p><p>Bianca managed a smile before sobering.  “When are we having our next library meeting?”</p><p>“Sometime next week,” said Albus.  “Why?” </p><p>“I’m not sure if I can face the others.”  Bianca angrily wiped her tears away.  “I’m too ashamed.  I feel like I’m letting them down somehow since my relationship failed.”</p><p>“Hey, none of that,” said Gellert.  “They’ll be nothing but supportive.  Breakups are a part of life for people like us too.”</p><p>“He’s right,” Albus agreed.  “No one’s going to shun you.  We don’t even have to talk about it during the meeting if you don’t want to.”</p><p>Bianca nodded.  “I think I’ll play it by ear.”  She sighed.  “I just… it was so sudden, you know?  I didn’t even think we were having problems.  Adalia never told me that she was struggling doing long-distance.  I tried to get her to reconsider before she left.  I said that I would make more trips to the hospital on weekends but she didn’t want to hear it.  I’ve heard that sometimes in relationships, one person falls out of love with the other one.  I didn’t think that would happen to us.  I guess I was wrong.”</p><p>Albus wasn’t sure what to do, so he said nothing.  He and Gellert sat with Bianca for a while as she stared at the wall and splashed her feet in the warm water.  Then she stood up.  “I think I’d better be getting back to my dorm.  My friends said they’d smuggled some pastries from the kitchen that we can eat while we commiserate about boys.”</p><p>Albus grinned.  “You sure I can’t join you?  That sounds like a lot of fun.”</p><p>“Hey!” Gellert whined.  “What have I given you to commiserate about?”</p><p>“I was more interested in the pastries but now that you mention it…”  Albus gave Gellert a sly look.</p><p>“I’m afraid it’s girls only,” said Bianca, saving Gellert from hearing Albus’ response.</p><p>“Fine.”  Albus sighed dramatically.  “I can see when I’m not wanted.”  He and Gellert stood up.  “We’ll escort you back to your dorm.”</p><p>Bianca waved them off.  “Oh, that’s not necessary.”</p><p>“We insist,” said Gellert.  “Only I’ll have to stay out of sight.  We’re supposed to be broken up.”  He cast a notice-me-not on himself. </p><p>As they left the prefect’s bathroom, Gellert discussed his plan for their making up scene. “Now, I was thinking I’d bring you flowers tomorrow morning at breakfast and get down on one knee to beg for your forgiveness…”</p><p>.~.</p><p>After they dropped off Bianca, Albus and Gellert returned to their bedroom.</p><p>“Gell, this doesn’t make sense.”  Albus sounded frustrated as he flopped down on the bed.  “I know Adalia was committed to making it work between them.  She even mentioned wanting the job at Hogwarts next term.  I assumed that one of the reasons she wanted it was to be close to Bianca in her seventh year.  Why would she want it if they were broken up?”</p><p>“I agree, something’s off,” Gellert agreed as he crawled onto the bed and curled around Albus.  “She’s not the type of person who would drop Bianca due to the distance between them.  Unless…”</p><p>“Unless she lied,” Albus finished. </p><p>“But why would she lie?”</p><p>“What if she was pressured into it?  What if she broke up with Bianca because she thought it would keep her safe?”  Albus continued.  “What if someone who worked at the hospital found out that Adalia was onto them and threatened her?”</p><p>“That would make more sense than the long-distance excuse,” Gellert mused.  “I know that Adalia would do anything to keep her friends safe.”</p><p>“We need to talk to her,” said Albus.  “Find out the truth.”</p><p>“We could send her a letter,” Gellert suggested.</p><p>Albus shook his head.  “No, I think we need to have this talk in person.  Next Saturday, we should visit her at St. Mungo’s and demand the truth.  I wish we could go sooner, but we’d never make it back in time on a school night.”</p><p>“And after she tells us the truth?  What then?”  Gellert asked.  “What if she refuses to take Bianca back because she’s afraid of the threat?”</p><p>“I’m still working on that one,” Albus confessed.  “But we’ve got to do something.  I hate to see poor Bianca suffering like this.”</p><p>“At the very least Bianca deserves to know the real reason for their breakup.”  Gellert’s arms tightened around Albus.  “Adalia owes her that, at least.  I hope you know that I’ll never break up with you.  Not if I’m threatened, not for anything.”</p><p>“I know,” Albus whispered.  “We have an advantage over other couples with the bond.  I’ve often wondered why we were gifted with the bond in the first place.”</p><p>Gellert stiffened.  “Does it matter?  Shouldn’t we just be grateful we have it at all?”</p><p>“Well, yes.”  Albus reached out with the bond to feel Gellert’s nervous energy.  “What’s wrong?”</p><p>“Nothing.  I just don’t like dwelling the idea that we might lose it.”</p><p>“I don’t think it works like that, not from the book on soulbonds that I read.”  Albus yawned.  “Wow, I’m more tired than I thought.  It must’ve been that climb to the owlery.”  He slipped off his boots and closed his eyes. </p><p>Gellert watched his bondmate’s peaceful face.  He could stare at Albus all day and never get bored.  “Albus?  Would you still love me even without the bond?”  Gellert whispered.</p><p>He got a snore in response.</p><p>.~.</p><p>
  <em>The next morning</em>
</p><p>As they got ready for the school day, Gellert had an idea.   “Albus, you’re the better one of us at Transfiguration.  Do you think you could make a set of diamond earrings, the more sparkly the better?”</p><p>Albus raised an eyebrow.  “I can, but they won’t be real.  What do you need them for?”</p><p>“I need to win Bianca back, remember?” Gellert winked.  “I don’t think just flowers will do the trick.  The best way to a pureblood girl’s heart is an expensive gift.” </p><p>Albus chuckled.  “You’re right about that.  Alright, I’ll see what I can do.”  He reached for his metallic Head Boy badge.  He hadn’t worn it for months, not seeing the need to.  Everyone already knew his position and he didn’t feel like flaunting it anymore.  Albus muttered a long complicated spell and the badge split in two.  The metal slowly morphed into tiny white jewels that soon made up sparkly earrings that were shaped like teardrops.</p><p>“The craftsmanship is gorgeous,” Gellert complimented him as he held them up to the light.  “Just like you.”</p><p>Albus blushed.  “Thank you, darling.  Do they look real enough?”</p><p>“I’d say so.” Gellert transfigured one of his quills into a velvet box to hold the earrings and placed them inside.  “I think these will do the trick, don’t you?”</p><p>Albus snorted.  “You really know how to buy your way into a girl’s heart.  I’m glad you don’t have to be stuck in one of those pureblood marriages.  You wouldn’t do very well.”</p><p>Gellert shuddered.  “I'd never make it.  My father would force me to if he had his way, but Bathilda’s my guardian now.”</p><p>“Thank goodness.”  Albus approached Gellert and rested their foreheads together.  “Someday we’ll have a commitment ceremony and invite all of our friends that we can trust.”</p><p>“I’ll hold on to that.”  Gellert leaned in and captured his bondmate’s lips.  Albus deepened the kiss and Gellert ground against him.</p><p>They were noticeably late for breakfast.</p><p>.~.</p><p>Albus and Gellert walked down to the Great Hall together, parting ways when they headed towards their respective house tables.  Albus had just taken a seat next to Elphias when Gellert contacted him.</p><p>//Ready for my spectacular performance?//  Gellert glanced over at Albus and winked.</p><p>Albus grinned back.  //Ready.  Cue the dramatics.//</p><p>Gellert walked the length of the Slytherin table.  He approached Bianca, who was in conversation with Hattie Slughorn.  Gellert pulled out a bouquet of red roses from behind his back.  He cleared his throat, causing Bianca to turn around.</p><p>“What are <em>you </em>doing here?” She asked, venom in her voice.  “I don’t want to see you.”</p><p>“Bianca, there’s something I must say to you,” Gellert began in earnest.  “I never meant to break up with you.  It was all just a misunderstanding.”</p><p>Bianca glared at him.  “Really?  You said you wanted to end things.”</p><p>“I just meant I wanted to end the evening we were having.”</p><p>“But you practically ran away from me,” Bianca said.  “Then I saw you flirting with multiple girls in the common room.”</p><p>Gellert inwardly commended Bianca’s embellishment on their story.  “Flirting is <em>such</em> a strong word.”  He placed the flowers down on the table.</p><p>“Gellert, based on your behavior, what was I supposed to think?”  Bianca crossed her arms.</p><p>“I’m really sorry.  Will you take me back?” Gellert looked hopefully at her.</p><p>“Why should I?”</p><p>Gellert gave a sweeping bow.  “Because I love you, my dearest.”</p><p>Bianca looked skeptical.  “You do?  Prove it.”</p><p>Gellert took Bianca’s hand in his.  “I knew you were the one for me since the moment I saw you in your Yule Ball dress with that glittering diamond necklace around your neck.”</p><p>Albus had to hand it to Gellert – it was a very pureblood thing to say.</p><p>“And now I bought you diamond earrings to match.”  Gellert reached into his robe pocket and handed her a small velvet box.  “They’re real,” he fibbed.</p><p>Bianca carefully opened the box to reveal the diamond earrings.  “Oh, <em>Gell</em>ert, they’re beautiful.  They’ll match my necklace perfectly.”  Bianca sighed as she took one out of the box and examined it.  “I guess it was all a misunderstanding.  I’ll take you back as long as you promise to reign in the flirting.”</p><p>“Done.”  Gellert grinned. </p><p>“Good.”  Bianca looked coyly at him.  “Help me put them on?”</p><p>Gellert gently fastened the jewelry on Bianca’s ear.  “Those earrings were made for you.  You look lovely, dear.”</p><p>Bianca tossed her head.  “Of course I do.”  She grabbed a napkin and transfigured it into a vase that would hold the flowers and filled it with water from her glass.  “Thank you for these.  But we don’t have any roses growing in the greenhouses right now.  Where’d you get them?”</p><p>“I conjured them,” Gellert confessed.  “I’ve always been good at making flowers.”</p><p>//Hey, how come I don’t get more flowers?//  Albus interjected.</p><p>//I’ll make you as many flowers as you want, darling.//  Gellert assured him. </p><p>“That was very sweet of you, Gellert.”  Bianca patted a space next to her.  “You can sit next to me if you like.”</p><p>“Oh, I’d like,” Gellert purred.   </p><p>When Gellert sat down and placed his arm around Bianca, the students around them clapped and cheered.  Gellert beamed, basking in the attention.  “Thank you.  I have reclaimed the fair lady’s heart!”</p><p>Albus just shook his head, glad that their relationship wasn’t nearly as filled with drama. </p><p>.~. </p><p>After the commotion with Gellert ended, Albus spent the meal eating an omelet and chatting with his Gryffindor friends.  The approaching N.E.W.T.s were on everyone’s minds, as their professors were reminding them to start preparing for the practical tests.</p><p>“You won’t have to do much preparation, Albus,” said Shacklebolt, looking slightly envious.  “It must be hard being a genius.”</p><p>“Yeah, you’re lucky,” said McClaggen, shaking his head.  “You could ace the DADA exam with your wand hand tied behind your back.”</p><p>Albus chuckled, knowing they were right but deciding on a humble response since Flint or Professor Black weren’t around.  “I’m not sure I’m as good as all that.  DADA just comes naturally to me.  To be honest, the Arithmancy portion makes me a little nervous.  I’m not looking forward to being put on the spot to solve a problem and explain my work to a group of examiners.”</p><p>“I’m dreading the potions exam,” said Elphias.  “I always get so flustered when I’m measuring out the ingredients that I make silly mistakes.”</p><p>“I think that might have something to do with your partner, mate.”  Shacklebolt shook his head.  “Maude Bulstrode isn’t exactly known for putting people at ease.”</p><p>“She’s not so bad,” said Elphias.  “In fact, I don’t think I’ll have any more trouble with her.”</p><p>“If you say so,” said McClaggen, but he sounded doubtful.  “I wish we could get graded on Quidditch.  I’d ace that for sure.  If I don’t do well enough on my exams, I might try to try out for professional Quidditch.  Of course, that’s not what my parents want.”</p><p>“Yeah, but what about what <em>you</em> want?”  Shacklebolt clapped him on the shoulder.  “It’s your life, mate.  Same goes for the rest of you.”</p><p>Albus looked down at his plate, knowing he couldn’t escape his fate to being tied down to his family.  Suddenly, he wasn’t hungry anymore. </p><p>.~. </p><p>After the meal ended, Elphias pulled Albus aside.</p><p>“What’s this about?” Albus asked, keeping his voice down as the students streamed by them. </p><p>Elphias looked rather hesitant.  “I wanted to ask you something.  Have you heard the rumors about that secret group that meets in the library?”</p><p>“What secret group?”  Albus automatically feigned ignorance.</p><p>Elphias rolled his eyes.  “I know that you and Gellert attend.  The student body has taken notice of your little meetings with Madam Thomas sitting outside the door. Some say it’s a selective Dueling Club.  Some think that you’ve formed a secret club or society and you only let select few be members.  I don't think it's either.” <br/><br/>Albus groaned. Being associated with a secret society was definitely not something he wanted. “It’s just a study group.”<br/><br/>Elphias gleefully smiled. “Neat! So I can join, then?”<br/><br/>“Uhh...” Albus trailed off.  “Sorry, no. We’re not currently taking new members.”<br/><br/>“Right.” Elphias raised an eyebrow. “People have seen Bianca show up. Selene and Anna enter together, as do Arcturus and Myrddin. And apparently Priyesh just started attending along with Nicolette.  It’s a support group for people like you, isn’t it?”<br/><br/>“Why would you say that?” Albus calmly asked even as his insides were squirming in terror.<br/><br/>“I was there when Priyesh expressed his sympathy for Leonard and you were excited that he might be like you.  I figured Bianca out ages ago, as Gellert would never be lead on a girl while being with you.” Elphias gave him a triumphant look.<br/><br/>“Bianca could just want to be Gellert’s pretend girlfriend to get her father off her back,” Albus countered.<br/><br/>“You’re telling me a girl would just agree to do that without Gellert reciprocating? He’s way too attractive for that... objectively, of course.”<br/><br/>Albus didn’t react, not wanting to give anything away, even though he was slightly disturbed hearing Elphias call Gellert attractive.  He hoped Elphias would let it go so he wouldn’t have to lie.  “Can you just drop it?”<br/><br/>But Elphias wasn’t deterred.  “I saw how Bianca behaved around Adalia at the Yule Ball, acting flustered and shy.  They were definitively on a date.  It was especially obvious after you and Gellert ditched them at the end of the night.  Albus, don’t play dumb with me.”  Elphias gave him a pleading look.  “You <em>know</em> me.  I’m not going to tell anyone.”<br/><br/>Albus sighed, deciding he could trust his best friend.  “Alright. I don’t want to lie to you any longer.  Yes, it’s for people like us.”<br/><br/>“I knew it!” Elphias said excitedly.  “That’s great, Albus.  I think it’s brilliant that you have a place to meet with others like you.”<br/><br/>Albus raised an eyebrow.  “Really?”<br/><br/>“Of course,” Elphias nodded. “Your kind shouldn’t have to feel so alone, especially after what happened to Leonard.”<br/><br/>Albus smiled. “Thank you. That’s very sweet of you to say.  When Gellert and I founded the group, our intention was to give people a safe place to be themselves.  It’s lovely being able to express small gestures of affection around others, to not have to hide our relationship.  I was also hoping that at some point, club members could go public to advocate for our rights, but not while we’re in school.”<br/><br/>Elphias pursed his lips.  “You’d have to be very careful how you go about that.”<br/><br/>“I know,” said Albus.  “We’ve made no plans as of yet.”<br/><br/>Elphias looked thoughtful. “If you want to take a stand for your rights, you’re going to need allies. If you seriously want to build a movement, you’re going to need people who aren’t like you on your side.”<br/><br/>“I agree completely,” said Albus.  “I’m just not sure if everyone in the group would.”<br/><br/>“It’s something to think about.” Elphias clapped him on the back.  “You know, I had no idea there were so many students like you and Gellert.”</p><p>“We’re more numerous than most people think,” said Albus.  “It’s just hard to tell because so many of us are in hiding.”</p><p>“You and Gellert are so good for each other.  I hope that one day, you won’t have to hide,” said Elphias with a smile.</p><p>“Me too.” Albus smiled at his friend.  “Now, should we get to class?”</p><p>.~.</p><p>That night, Albus came back to his and Gellert’s bedroom to find ten bouquets of different types of flowers waiting for him.  The room was filled with different floral scents that complimented each other.  Albus identified roses, hydrangeas, lilies, petunias, and carnations.  He wasn't sure the names of the others, but they were very beautiful.</p><p>Albus’ chest swelled at the romantic gesture as a waiting Gellert swept him into his arms.  “Gell, you didn’t have to make me these.  It’s not my birthday or a special occasion.”</p><p>“I wanted to.”  Gellert kissed his forehead.  “Bianca shouldn’t be the only one that gets flowers from me.  You’re the one I’m desperately in love with.”</p><p>Albus kissed him hard in response.  This led to them quickly removing their clothes and touching each other in all the places that matter before they fell asleep entwined in each other's arms.</p><p>.~.<br/><br/>For the rest of the week, Albus and Gellert took it upon themselves to keep Bianca occupied.  They tried everything to cheer her up.  Sometimes it worked and sometimes it didn’t.  But they were committed to helping their friend through this difficult time.</p><p>On Thursday, Bianca suggested they take some time to research the Brotherhood, but Albus was hesitant.  He was never in a good mood after those meetings and he wasn’t sure it was a good idea, given Bianca’s state.  But Bianca kept asking so Albus finally relented.</p><p>Since the kiva had already been reserved, they had to find an alternative secure location to host their meeting.  Albus led Bianca and Gellert to the Room of Requirement.  Bianca was confused as to why they stopped in the middle of the seventh-floor corridor but was soon amazed when Albus stopped pacing and the secret door appeared.  Albus opened the door and urged them inside.</p><p>Bianca looked around in wonder at the vaulted ceilings.  “I’d heard rumors of such a room, but I wasn’t sure if they were real.”</p><p>Albus beamed at her.  “I call it the Room of Requirement.  You can summon it if you know how.”</p><p>“What’s this?”  Bianca motioned to a large object in the corner that was covered with a black drape.”</p><p>“Ah, I’m not sure that’s such a good idea-” Albus tried, but Bianca had already yanked the drape off.</p><p>“What’s a mirror doing in this room?”  Bianca wondered.</p><p>“This is the Mirror of Erised.  It’s always lived in this room as far as I know.”  Albus gestured to the mirror as Gellert sat their research materials on the floor.</p><p>“Merlin, it’s beautiful,” Gellert exhaled, entranced by the object. </p><p>“I’ve read about it in a book, but I didn’t know it was here at Hogwarts.  How old is it?” Bianca asked, sounding awed.</p><p>“No one knows,” said Albus, his eyes twinkling merrily.  “It’s clearly ancient, possibly as ancient as the school itself.”</p><p>Her hand trembling, Bianca pointed at the mirror.  “Look!  Do you see it?”</p><p>Albus quickly stepped in, eager to explain to Bianca how the mirror worked.  Clearly, she was seeing something just meant for her.  “I tried to spare you from this today, but whatever you’re seeing in the glass, it’s your heart’s deepest desire.  I know it might seem frightening but-”</p><p>“Dammit, Albus, I know how the mirror works,” Bianca snapped.  “I’ve read about it.”</p><p>Albus took a step back as if struck.  He shared a wide-eyed look with Gellert.  </p><p>“Will you just <em>listen to</em> me?”  Bianca asked.  “What do you see on the very top of the mirror?” </p><p>“I see words written in reverse,” said Albus.  “They say-”</p><p>“Don’t explain it to me like I’m a first-year.”  Bianca glared at him.  “I can figure out what they say.  That’s not what I’m talking about.  Looks like I have to point it out to the both of you.”   Bianca pointed her wand at the top of the mirror, conjuring tiny gold lights to illuminate the two obelisks that were mounted on either side of the structure.  They’d been there all along but Albus had never noticed.</p><p>“Heilige Scheiße,” Gellert swore. </p><p><em>Holy shit indeed.</em>  Albus swallowed hard.  How had he missed this?  He’d visited the room of hidden things many times before.  Once it had played host to a date with Gellert.  That night, Albus had made sure to cover and block the mirror from view, not wanting Gellert to find it and use it.  But he’d examined the mirror before.  Of course, before he hadn’t known what to look for.  </p><p>“They look just like the obelisks we saw at Gringotts and St. Mungo’s,” said Bianca.  “I can’t believe you didn’t see it earlier, Albus.” </p><p>Albus and Gellert automatically glanced at each other.   //How could I have missed that?//  Albus asked.</p><p>//Beats me.//  Gellert shrugged.  //Looks like Bianca’s the one with the eye for details.// </p><p>Bianca’s assessment was grim.  “If we go by this, it means the Brotherhood has infiltrated Hogwarts.”</p><p>“Maybe not, maybe someone just left it here,” Albus tried.  “Like I said, this mirror is ancient.”</p><p>“You believe the obelisks at the bank and the hospital are tied to the Brotherhood but not this?” Bianca looked astounded.  “Really?”</p><p>“Those places also had a list of pureblood names,” Albus countered.  “It’s possible the obelisks on this mirror were merely decoration.”</p><p>Gellert groaned.  “Give it a rest, Albus.  The obelisks aren’t even the most damning part.  Remember what Bianca said about words in reverse last time, how they were a calling card of the Brotherhood’s. There are backward words at the top, not to mention it’s a fucking mirror.  Of course it’s connected to the Brotherhood.”</p><p>Albus sank down onto the floor.  “I don’t want to believe it.  I thought this was a safe place away from all that.”  He glanced at Bianca, whose earlier harsh expression had softened.  “I shouldn’t have assumed you didn’t know what the mirror was.  I wasn’t trying to insult your intelligence, I was just excited to share my knowledge.”</p><p>“I know.”  Bianca sighed and took a seat next to Albus.  “I’m just at my breaking point.  I really appreciate what you two are doing for me, but I’ve barely had a moment to myself.  Still, I shouldn’t have snapped at you.”</p><p>“We didn’t mean to smother you.”  Gellert joined them on the floor.  “We just remember what it was like when we were navigating our breakups.  We really relied on our friends to get us through it.”</p><p>“Maybe you should speak with someone who really understands your situation.  Selene or Anna, perhaps?”  Albus suggested.  “I promise you, they won’t think less of you.  They’ll just want to help.”</p><p>Bianca brightened.  “Yes, that’s a great idea.”</p><p>“If you speak with Selene, perhaps you could ask her if we could interview her father,” said Gellert.  “What?”  He asked when Albus glared at him.  “Why not kill two birds with one stone?”</p><p>“I will,” Bianca agreed.  “I’ll be sure to seek Selene out.”  She carefully stood up and approached the mirror.  “Huh.”  Bianca shook her head.  “It’s ironic that the one thing I truly want is the one thing I can’t have.  I’ll see you boys tomorrow.”</p><p>After she left, Albus helped Gellert up.   “I didn’t mean to annoy her.”</p><p>“I know.  We might’ve taken our friend duties a little far by not letting her have time to herself,” said Gellert.  "I just didn't want her to feel alone."</p><p>“Yeah, maybe that wasn’t the best idea.”  Albus blushed as he grabbed the black drape.  “Did you want to take a look before I cover it up?”</p><p>Gellert shook his head.  “I have so many desires, Albus.  Some of them have to do with revenge, some of them have to do with changing the world.  I don’t want to look in that mirror and find that my deepest desire isn’t you.”</p><p>Albus’ heart ached when he saw the conflict present on Gellert’s handsome features.  “We’ll take down the Brotherhood, Gell.  I swear we will.  And then, you’ll never have to wonder.”</p><p>“What about you?”  Gellert asked, still looking extremely uncomfortable.  “Will you take a look?”</p><p>Bravely, Albus stepped forward and glanced in the mirror.  “Same as always.   It’s my family whole and together again.”</p><p>“Oh.”  Gellert turned away.  “I see.  Your family.”</p><p>“You’re there too, of course,” Albus added, walking over to Gellert and turning his face back towards him.  “Gellert, you must know by now that you’re a part of my family.”</p><p>Gellert’s mismatched eyes were filled with relief.  “Yeah?  So I’m part of your deepest desire?”</p><p>Albus chuckled.  “You shouldn’t even have to ask, darling.”</p><p>“Does it bother you that I don’t want to look?”  Gellert whispered.</p><p>“No,” Albus assured him.  “I don’t have to know what shows up for you in an old mirror to know how much you love me.”</p><p>Gellert kissed him in response and for a moment, all was right with the world.</p><p>.~.</p><p>End Chapter 58</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A/N:  So the real Mirror of Erised really does have two golden obelisks on its top!  It’s nice when the story writes itself.</p><p>Also, can y'all please leave a comment today?  9/11 fucking sucks.  Thanks.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. A Matter Of Trust</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Elphias asks to join the LGBT club as an ally.  Albus brings it up at the meeting and all hell breaks loose.  Albus and Gellert visit Adalia and find out the real reason behind her breakup with Bianca.  After a steamy time in bed, Gellert brings up oral to Albus.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I know Americans are having a rough day today due to RBG's death, so hopefully a new Grindeldore chapter will cheer you up.  Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Disclaimer:  JKR owns it.</p><p>.~.</p><p>Chapter 59: A Matter Of Trust</p><p>.~.</p><p>As the next few days went by, Albus and Gellert made sure to give Bianca plenty of space as she dealt with the breakup.  They checked on her once a day but didn’t insist that she spend time with them. </p><p>After asking around, Albus found that Bianca spent much of her time with her Slytherin girlfriends.  She’d also met up a few times with Selene Lovegood and Anna Abbott.  Albus was pleased when Bianca told him and Gellert that she’d set up an interview for them with Selene’s father in a few weeks.  Both had been eagerly looking forward to questioning the creator of the <em>Quibbler</em> about what he knew about the Brotherhood. </p><p>By the time Wednesday rolled around, Albus was slightly dreading their next club meeting in the library.  He’d discussed the conversation he’d had with Elphias with Gellert, who was not pleased at first that Albus had outed everyone in the club.  Albus explained that Elphias wouldn’t have believed him if he’d lied, and Gellert seemed to accept that especially when Albus told him that Elphias supported the club.  Still, guilt gnawed at Albus.   </p><p>When Elphias approached him during breakfast, Albus was glad.  He planned to express just how serious the situation was.  Albus needed Elphias to swear he wouldn't let anything slip about the club members.</p><p>Elphias leaned over the table as he finished the last bite of his waffle.  “Hey Albus, can I ask you something in private?” </p><p>“Sure.”  Albus steered them out of the Great Hall and into an empty nearby classroom.  “What can I do for you?”</p><p>“It’s about the meetings you’ve been hosting.  I was wondering if I might be able to attend one.”</p><p>Albus blinked.  “Is there something you want to tell me, Elphie?”</p><p>“Of course not,” Elphias chuckled at Albus’ assumption.  “But I wish there was something I could do to support you, Gellert, and the others that come to your meetings.  I hate that you all have to hide.  I just thought that if I could come to one of the meetings, it might show them that I’m willing to be there, willing to learn even.”</p><p>“Hmm.” Albus considered it.  “I’m touched that you would even <em>want </em>to go since you’re not… like us.”  He smiled at Elphias.  “But I’ll need to run it by the other group members first.  Our group was founded to be a safe space for students attracted to the same sex, although that concept has expanded a bit.  First and foremost, I want them to remain feeling safe.  However, I think its an excellent idea for you to attend as a...as an ally.”</p><p>“You do?”  Elphias grinned. </p><p>“Oh yes.  The only problem is they won’t like it that I told you about their true orientation.”  Albus looked glum.  “I really shouldn’t have done that.  It betrayed their confidence.  When I told Gellert what I did, he wasn’t happy.  I’ve been feeling guilty ever since.  I want you to swear to me that you won’t accidentally out any of my club members.”</p><p>“I swear on Godric Gryffindor’s sword that I won’t tell,” Elphias vowed.  "No slip-ups.  No accidental hints.  I can do this, Albus.  You just need to have faith in me."</p><p>Albus sighed.  "I do.  Trust me, I do, or else I wouldn't have confided the truth."</p><p>Elphias frowned.  “I hate that you’re feeling guilty.  I shouldn’t have pressed you so hard about the subject.  That’s on me, not you, Albus.”   Then Elphias’ expression brightened.  “I’ve got an idea.  What if you claimed that you told me it was a support group for you and Gellert?  That way the other club members wouldn’t know that at I know about their true orientations.”</p><p>Albus chewed on the idea.  “Claim that I started the group only so that Gellert and I could have a group of friends support us in our relationship?  That could work.  It’s not technically a lie.  It would make my club members believe that their sexual identities were still a secret.”</p><p>“If it’s too much trouble for me to attend, I’ll drop it,” said Elphias.  "I don't want to complicate things."</p><p>“It’s not too much trouble,” Albus said firmly.  “I always wanted to expand our group to those not like us.  I wanted allies we could trust.  If someday Gellert and I are to build a movement and fight for our rights, we will need allies.  We might as well introduce one to the club now.”</p><p>“I doubt everyone will like that,” said Elphias.</p><p>“Unfortunately, I think you’re right,” Albus' brow furrowed.  “When certain groups try to band together and fight for their rights, letting in others not of that group can complicate things.   Sometimes those people believe they know best, and they try to come in and take over.”</p><p>Elphias looked taken aback.  “I’d never do that.”</p><p>“Or those people come in and they say they know what it is like.”  Albus sighed.  “If they let you come, please don’t say something like that you know how it feels to be like us because you’ve also been bullied.  The fact is, you <em>don’t </em>know what it’s like for people like me and Gellert.”</p><p>Elphias blinked.  “Of course I don’t.  I wouldn’t claim to.”</p><p>Albus held up his hands.  “Good.  I’m just saying, it happens.”</p><p>Elphias pursed his lips.  “Albus, if I attend, no matter how much you prep me, I’ll most likely say something well-meaning but is ultimately hurtful.  But that’s why I want to come, to learn what to say and not say and what to do and not do.  I know how important this cause is to you and Gellert.  I want to build that bridge with these people. I want to show them that people inclined towards the opposite sex aren’t all like Gamp or those who sent Leonard to Azkaban.”</p><p>“If they allow it, it will most likely be the most uncomfortable meeting of your life,” Albus warned.  “I want you to be aware of just what you’re getting into.”</p><p>“You just work on getting me invited.”  Elphias patted his shoulder.  “I’ll worry about the rest.”</p><p>They left the classroom together.  Lost in thought, Albus watched Elphias walk away.  He figured he’d better get Gellert’s take before he started to worry too much.</p><p>//Gell, you’ll never guess what Elphias asked me…//</p><p>
  <strong>.~.</strong>
</p><p>Albus and Gellert met Bianca in the empty hallway leading to the library.  To Albus’ relief, she seemed fine at the moment.   </p><p>“I’ve decided to tell the group about my breakup,” Bianca announced. </p><p>Gellert patted her shoulder.  “I’m proud of you.”</p><p>“That’s pretty brave,” Albus added.  “I’m sure everyone will be supportive.”</p><p>She exhaled slowly.  “I hope so.”   </p><p>As soon as they entered the library, Madam Thomas approached them and gave them each a hug.  Albus really appreciated having a supportive adult, even if besides being accepting, all she did at this point was sit outside the kiva and make sure they weren’t discovered.    </p><p>They entered the kiva and found Arcturus and Myrddin waiting for them.  As Bianca caught up with the couple, Albus and Gellert set up the chairs.  When it was time to start, Albus was pleased that all of their members showed, including their newest members Nicolette and Priyesh.  </p><p>“Welcome.”  Albus smiled at his small group of students who were like him.  “How was everyone’s Valentine’s day?”</p><p>“Great!”  Myrddin piped up.  He was holding his boyfriend's hand.  “Arcturus took me on a date in the Forbidden Forest.  It was cold, but we made sure to bundle up.  Don’t worry, we took all the necessary safety precautions.”</p><p>“I thought I saw a centaur, but I couldn’t be certain,” said Arcturus.  “I’m a little concerned that if one saw us together, they might give us away.  I know they can see through concealment charms.”</p><p>“Trust me, they won’t,” said Albus.  “Once, they saw Gellert and I together but they promised not to tell.”  It was an oversimplification of what had happened when Albus returned young Firenze to his family, but it was the truth.</p><p>Arcturus looked satisfied.    </p><p>“Selene and I snuck out to Hogsmeade,” Anna informed them.  “It was lovely.  We practically had the whole village to ourselves.” </p><p>Priyesh spoke up.  “Normally I’d spend Valentine’s alone and miserable but this year I met up with Nicolette.  We played games and stole some desserts from the kitchens.  It was the best Valentine’s I’ve ever had spent with a new friend.” </p><p>Nicolette smiled shyly at him.  “Me too.  It’s nice being with someone who I know isn’t going to make an advance and is alright with me changing into my male form for a few hours.”</p><p>“Of course.”  Priyesh grinned at his friend then at Albus.  “We’ve got you to thank for bringing us together.  I’ve got a whole new friend group that I never would’ve had if it weren’t for you.”</p><p>“And Gellert,” Gellert reminded them.  "He helped."</p><p>Priyesh laughed.  “And Gellert too.”</p><p>“You’re most welcome.” Albus gave a small bow. </p><p>Everyone looked to Bianca to share.  “Bianca, did you get to visit Adalia for Valentine’s?” Myrddin asked when she wasn’t forthcoming.</p><p>“No.”  Bianca’s voice shook.  “She broke up with me days ago.”</p><p>“Oh, I’m so sorry,” Myrddin fretted.  “I didn’t know.”</p><p>Bianca gave him a tiny smile.  “Thanks.  I was hesitant to bring it up because I was afraid you all would think I failed you.  I know how much you were rooting for me and Adalia.  But it just wasn’t meant to be.”</p><p>“Did she say why?” Priyesh asked.</p><p>“She said she didn’t have time to do long-distance due to her demanding job.”  Bianca sighed.  “I guess I was too much for her to deal with.”</p><p>“I’m sure that’s not it,” said Nicolette.  “From what I can tell, you’re not a needy person.”</p><p>“If it’s just her job that’s the problem, perhaps when Adalia is done with her rotation at St. Mungo’s you’ll get back together,” Arcturus suggested.</p><p>“Maybe, but I’m not holding my breath.”  Bianca wiped away a tear.  “I’m sorry.  It’s just all so fresh.  I feel like we barely had any time together.  But the time we did have, it was… amazing.  I felt like she understood me, you know?  But now that’s all gone.  But my friends have been great – although they thought it was Gellert who broke up with me.”</p><p>“Ah, that explains that scene in the Great Hall.”  Priyesh laughed.  “You two are very entertaining.”     </p><p>Bianca smiled through her tears.  “Gellert and Albus have gone out of their way to be there for me.  Selene and Anna have been helpful too.  I’ve gotten to spend some time with them recently and it’s been really fun.  I was worried I’d be the third wheel but they assured me they wanted me there.”</p><p>“We did,” Anna assured her.  “You can spend time with any time.”</p><p>“If there’s anything we can do to help, let us know,” said Arcturus.  “Breakups aren’t fun.”</p><p>“Thanks, I’ll let you know,” Bianca promised, touched by Arcturus’ fervent declaration.</p><p>//That went well.// Albus glanced at Gellert.</p><p>//I knew it would.//  Gellert reminded him. </p><p>Albus decided it was time to move on from that topic.  “Any new business?”</p><p>The room was quiet. </p><p>Albus nervously cleared his throat, deciding there was no time like the present. “I have something.  Someone wants to sit in on a meeting.”</p><p>“Who?” Arcturus asked, sounding intrigued.  “You found yet another person like us?”</p><p>“It’s Elphias Doge – but he’s not inclined towards men.  He knows about me and Gellert and has supported us from the beginning.  He said he wants to come and show his support.”  Albus inwardly braced himself, expecting the worst.</p><p>Selene glared at Albus.  “You <em>told</em> him about our meetings?  What about our confidentiality agreement?”</p><p>“Elphias believes this is a support group for me and Gellert, for those who know about our relationship.”  Albus fibbed.  “Naturally, as one of my oldest friends, he’d want in.  What do you all think?”</p><p>Selene shook her head.  “I don’t think we should allow him to attend.  This is group is only for those like us.”</p><p>Anna added, “I don’t want someone, no matter how well-meaning, to come in and take over, tell us how to run things because they think they understand how we feel.”</p><p>“I doubt Elphias would want to take over,” Albus said confidently.  “Besides, sooner or later I think we’re going to need to start trusting others.  Whether we like it or not, if we’re ever going to have the opportunity to stop hiding and be embraced by mainstream society, we’ll need the help of those who aren’t like us to advocate on our behalf.”</p><p>“I disagree,” Selene said, her face growing hot.  “We can do it ourselves.  We can’t trust others.  Leonard’s predicament has shown that.  Who else agrees with me?”</p><p>Anna, Priyesh, Arcturus, and Nicolette hesitantly raised their hands.</p><p>“What about a compromise? What if Elphias came and sat in for five minutes?”  Gellert offered.  “It doesn’t have to be for the entire meeting.  Then we’d still have plenty of time to meet and be ourselves.”</p><p>“I don’t like it.”  Selene crossed her arms.  “This is a dangerous precedent to set.  If Elphias comes, then it’ll be another person not like us that asks to attend, then another.”</p><p>“Also, what if Elphias figures out our true natures?”  Anna worried.  “I imaging he’ll wonder why we are all so sympathetic to you and Gellert.  I know you believe he would never turn you and Gellert in, but what if he accidentally let something slip about us?  I can’t take that risk, and neither should the rest of you.”</p><p>“Albus, I thought you said this was a safe space for people like us,” Selene argued.  “But all along you had a hidden agenda.  You wanted to use us to fight for our rights.”</p><p>“Yes I did,” Albus said calmly.  “I was hoping that, in time, you would be amenable.  Not while we’re in school of course, but when we’re older and the political climate is right.”</p><p>Selene stood up and grabbed her things.  “I won’t be taking any unnecessary risks.  All of you who agree, come with me.”</p><p>“Now hang on,” Gellert tried.  “We never said we’d let Elphias in.  It was just an idea.”</p><p>“I’m not going to be manipulated by you, Albus.”  Selene scoffed before she turned and walked out. </p><p>Anna stood up and gave Albus an apologetic look before running after her girlfriend. </p><p>Nicolette, Priyesh, and Arcturus stood as well and headed toward the door. </p><p>“Myrddin, aren’t you coming?” Arcturus asked.</p><p>“No, I’m staying,” Myrddin said firmly. </p><p>Arcturus’ expression tightened.  “Fine.  I’ll see you later.” </p><p>Bianca and Gellert exchanged worried looks after the rest left.  In the space of a few minutes, they’d lost over half their members. </p><p>Albus looked miserable as he turned to the boy who stayed.  “Myrddin, you don’t have to stay to make me feel better.  Go after your boyfriend.  I don’t want to be the cause of a fight between you.”</p><p>“No, I’m with you, Albus,” Myrddin said cheerfully.  “I’d love to fight for our rights someday.”</p><p>Albus groaned, slumped over in his chair, and placed his head in his hands.  “I’m such an idiot.  I should’ve left things well alone.”</p><p>“No, I think you were right about Elphias,” said Gellert.  He got up and stood behind Albus’ chair and massaged his bondmate’s shoulders.  “People like us will never have equality unless we have allies in those who are not like us.  There’s no way around it.”</p><p>“I couldn’t agree more.”  Bianca sighed.  “Like it or not, there simply aren’t enough of us to do it by ourselves.  We’ll need sympathy from our friends and family members.  Unfortunately, there will be others who feel as Selene does.”</p><p>“We’ll just have to convince them to trust others,” said Myrddin.  “But I’m not sure how.”</p><p>“What if Albus and I confided in the others concerning a major secret about us?” Gellert glanced over at Albus.  “Or is that a bad idea?” </p><p>Albus looked thoughtful. “It might just work.  I was hoping to share that anyway.” </p><p>“What secret?”  Myrddin looked hopefully at Albus. </p><p>“Go ahead,” said Albus.  “I know we can trust him.”</p><p>Gellert beamed at Myrddin as he announced, “Albus and I have a soulbond.”</p><p>Myrddin’s eyes grew large.  “No way!  That’s wicked.”</p><p>“I’m glad you think so.  We’re very lucky.”  Albus reached for Gellert’s hand over his shoulder, who squeezed it. </p><p>“How did it happen?”  Myrddin asked.</p><p>“We met when we were very young in Germany.  Gellert activated the bond and I never knew such love.”  Albus looked back at Gellert and smiled.  “Unfortunately we were separated for most of our lives.  I couldn’t believe it when Gellert showed up at Hogwarts last fall.  We reactivated the bond, which had been dormant.  The first day of term we decided to enter a relationship and we’ve been together ever since, with a few minor bumps in the road.”</p><p>“I can’t believe two boys actually have a soulbond.”  Myrddin smiled.  “That’s so beautiful.  Can you talk with your minds?  That’s what the legends say.”</p><p>“We can,” said Gellert.  “We can also share feelings, send images to each other, and share memories.  It’s also useful when we’re being intimate.”  He winked at Myrddin who giggled.</p><p>Albus couldn’t help but blush at Gellert’s words. </p><p>“Are there any side effects?” Myrddin asked.  “Like does your heart hurt when you’re separated and you pine away for each other?”</p><p>Albus and Gellert laughed.  “Not quite,” said Albus.  “That's just a myth.  But we do experience debilitating headaches.  Fortunately, Madam Dilys managed to find a potion to reduce the headaches when we’re separated over great distances.”</p><p>“So…”  Albus pursed his lips.  “Myrddin, do you think that revealing our soulbond will help regain our missing members’ trust?”</p><p>“Perhaps,” said Myrddin.  “Or their hearts will be so warmed by the announcement of your soulbond that they’ll want to stay.”      </p><p>“At this point, I’ll take either,” said Albus. </p><p>“I think you should call another meeting next week,” said Myrddin.  “Give everyone some time to cool down.”</p><p>“But what if they won’t come?”  Albus worried.  “I’m afraid I've alienated them for good.”</p><p>“I’ll get Arcturus to come,” Myrddin vowed.  “If he comes, the others might follow.”</p><p>“I hope so.”  Albus nodded at the boy.  “Well, I’d say that we’re done for the day.  I’m sorry you had to witness that train wreck of a meeting.”</p><p>Myrddin shrugged.  “So our club is experiencing growing pains.  So what?  This was bound to come up sometime.  I think we can come together and move past it.”  With one last smile, Myrddin grabbed his things and left the kiva.</p><p>“I like Myrddin a lot,” said Gellert as he helped Albus up.  “He’s got such a positive attitude about everything.”</p><p>“It was super sweet of him to stay,” Bianca agreed as she helped Gellert put the chairs away.  “It’s good to know he’s so dedicated to our cause.”</p><p>Albus appreciated Gellert and Bianca were trying to get his mind off the disastrous meeting.  It worked until he met Elphias waiting for him outside of the library.</p><p>“Hi, Gellert.  Bianca.”  Elphias nodded at them before addressing Albus.  “So what’d they say?”</p><p>“Uh…I’m still working on them,” Albus said, not wanting to go into detail.</p><p>Elphias saw right through him.  “It went badly, didn’t it?”</p><p>Albus nodded.  “But I’ll try to call another meeting next week.  However, I can’t make any promises that they’ll let you come.”</p><p>Elphias looked thoughtful.  “How about I write you a letter of support and you can read it to your members during the next meeting?”</p><p>Albus looked relieved.  “That would be lovely.”</p><p>“Great.”  Elphias patted his shoulder.  “Well, I’d better be off to bed before curfew.”</p><p>Albus watched him go, a forlorn look upon his face.  </p><p>“Don’t worry, Albus, we’ll fix this,” Gellert promised.  “And if the club isn’t ready to admit allies, we’ll let the Elphias situation go for now.”</p><p>As they walked down the corridor, Albus was grateful for Gellert and Bianca’s support.  They could’ve gotten angry at him for botching things up, but they did the opposite.  He was incredibly thankful for such an amazing bondmate and good friend to lean on.  If only he wasn't consumed by worry that the club would never get back together.  Albus tried to put it out of his mind, vowing to wait to address it until the following week.</p><p>.~.</p><p>Before Albus knew it, the school week was over.  When Saturday came, it was time for them to visit Adalia.  They decided not to tell her they were coming, as she might refuse to see them.  The only problem was how to get to her without looking suspicious. </p><p>“Any ideas on how we get inside the hospital without being detected?” Albus asked Gellert as they were straightening their robes after their morning ‘interlude’. </p><p>“I’ve got it.”  Gellert suddenly morphed into Travers.</p><p>“Ewww,” Albus shuddered, taking a few steps back.  “Gell, does it <em>have</em> to be him?”</p><p>“He’s one of the head Aurors.  No one will question him if he asks to question Adalia about Leonard’s disappearance,” Gellert pointed out. </p><p>“I don’t know.” Albus looked troubled.  “Maybe we should come up with a different plan.”</p><p>“This plan is perfect, darling.”  Gellert waggled his, or rather Travers’ eyebrows.</p><p>“Excuse me while I go throw up.”  Albus made a gagging sound.  “Hearing Travers call me darling is not something I ever want to experience again.”</p><p>“Sorry.”  Gellert-as-Travers snickered.  He morphed back to his regular self.  “Better?”</p><p>“Much.”</p><p>Gellert gave Albus a wicked grin.  “You, since I have this shapeshifting ability, if you ever had the desire to be with another person in bed while still enjoying the benefits of monogamy-”</p><p>Albus glared at him. “That’s a hard no.”</p><p>Gellert laughed at Albus’ reaction.  “Just thought I’d ask.”</p><p>.~.</p><p>After lunch, Albus used side-along apparition to transport himself and Gellert to St. Mungo’s.  Once they arrived, they passed the obelisk, entered the building, and approached the front desk.</p><p>The mediwitch behind the desk visibly tensed when she saw Gellert.  “Auror Travers!  I didn’t know you were coming.  How may I help you?”</p><p>“I’ve returned to continue my questioning concerning Mr. Longbottom’s disappearance.   This is my assistant.”  Gellert-as-Travers gestured to Albus, who was sporting a glamour spell.  Gellert looked at the list of healers on-call that were mounted on the wall.  “I see Healer Greengrass is working today.  I’ll start with her.  Would you be so kind to tell me where I can find her?”</p><p>“You’re in luck.  She’s about to take her lunch break.  Right now she’s on the fourth floor doing her rounds.”</p><p>“Thank you, miss.”  Gellert tipped his hat before walking past the desk towards the stairwell with Albus following close behind.  They climbed the stairs to the fourth floor.  Gellert heard Adalia’s voice from down the hall and they followed it until they found her saying goodbye to a patient.  Gellert entered the room and Albus stayed outside. </p><p>“Auror Travers.”  Adalia’s voice audibly trembled. </p><p>“Good afternoon, Miss Greengrass,” said Gellert.  “I wanted to question you further.  Do you know of a place where we could talk undisturbed?”</p><p>She nodded.  “The next room is empty.”  Adalia led Gellert into the next room.  Albus entered behind them and closed the door.</p><p>In unison, Albus and Gellert dropped their disguises.</p><p>“It’s you two.” Adalia sighed with relief.  “Thank goodness.  I thought Travers was on to me.  Wait… what are you doing here?  Oh, shit.  Is this about the breakup?”</p><p>“Yes,” said Albus.  “We wanted to know the real reason.”</p><p>“We know it wasn’t because of the long distance.” Gellert gave her a knowing look.  “There’s something else going on.  Why don’t you tell us the truth?”</p><p>Adalia’s face crumpled.  “I didn’t want to,” she cried.  “I had no choice.  Healer Warbeck, my boss, found out that I overheard what was going on in Owl Wing.”</p><p>“Did he threaten you?”  Albus asked as he exchanged a frightened look with Gellert.</p><p>She nodded.  “He said that he knew what I was and how I reacted when I saw Bianca when she visited me a few weeks ago.  He promised to reveal both of us as… degenerates unless I broke it off.  He also said that if I told anyone about the happenings in Owl Wing that he would place me in the psych ward.  I didn’t know what to do, Albus!”</p><p>“Shh, it’s alright,” Albus soothed as he pulled her into his arms.</p><p>“I’d do anything to keep Bianca safe, even break up with her.”  Adalia wiped away a single tear that trickled down her cheek.  “I know this must be hell on her.”</p><p>“We’ve been there for her,” Gellert assured her.  “I pretended to break up with Biana to explain why she was feeling so down.  I felt the wrath of her friends, which wasn’t fun.”</p><p>“I’m sorry,” Adalia said in a small voice.  “Do you think I made the wrong choice?”</p><p>“Perhaps," said Albus.  "But I know why you did – you did it out of love.” </p><p>Adalia tearfully nodded.  “I love her so much, Albus.  It’s been horrible this week.  I’ve felt like a shell of myself as I went through my rounds.  I know I caused the girl that I love to question what we had together.  I know I caused Bianca agonizing pain.  I-I feel so guilty!” </p><p>“I’m sorry you had to go through all that.”  Albus hugged her.  “Did you tell anyone?”</p><p>Adalia nodded.  “At least one good thing came out of this - I finally told my father the real truth.  He came to visit me that day I broke up with Bianca and it just tumbled out.  To my surprise, he said that he’d suspected that I like girls for a few years now.  He was completely supportive.”</p><p>“That’s great,” Gellert enthused.  “It’s nice when your family accepts you, isn’t it?”</p><p>Adalia gave him a real smile.  “Yeah, it is.  At least now I know he won’t be asking me about when I'm going to settle down with Albus.  But he made me promise to be careful.”  She sighed.  “I’m just not sure what to do about Bianca.” </p><p>“Adalia, I think at the very least, Bianca deserves to know the truth,” Albus said gently.  “She really believes that you dropped her due to the long distance.”</p><p>“At least write her a letter,” Gellert encouraged.  “She should know that you still love her and that you didn’t mean to cause her pain.”</p><p>Adalia looked determined.  “I can do that.” </p><p>Albus transfigured a pair of hospital gloves into a piece of parchment, a quill, and an inkwell. Adalia took them to a nearby counter and bent over as she feverishly jotted down a message. </p><p>“We’ll take it directly to her so it won’t be intercepted,” Albus assured his friend when she was finished.  “Then we’ll have her burn it so it doesn’t fall into the wrong hands.”  </p><p>“Thank you.”  Adalia gave them a bittersweet smile.  “You should probably go.  I’ve been eating with my co-workers at lunch.  The other day I told them off and now they haven’t bullied me since.  If I’m late, they might ask questions.”</p><p>“Good for you.”  Albus kissed her cheek.  “I’ll make sure Bianca writes you a reply and we’ll go from there.”  They hugged one last time and Adalia quickly ushered them both out the door.  Gellert turned back into Travers and Albus recast the glamour.  No one stopped them on their way out of the hospital.</p><p>.~.</p><p>They apparated back to Hogwarts just outside the anti-apparition line.  Albus managed to land them on their feet. </p><p>Gellert changed back, to Albus’ relief.  </p><p>Albus stared off into the distance, lost in thought as he contemplated all that Adalia had told him.</p><p>“What’s going on in that beautiful brain of yours?” Gellert asked, placing his arms around Albus.  “You look like you were miles away.”</p><p>“I have a suspicion that Healer Warbeck is a legilimens,” Albus confessed.  “There’s no way that he could’ve known that Adalia is inclined towards women, even if he claims he saw her around Bianca.  We were there.  She acted like they were just friends.”</p><p>“If that’s true, it could explain how the hospital finds a way to blackmail all the employees that have found out about Owl Wing,” Gellert theorized.  “If that’s the case, Warbeck is surely in cahoots with my father, who is the king of blackmail.” </p><p>Albus shivered.  “This means he might know about us being together.  Or that we helped Leonard.”</p><p>“Even if he did, he wouldn’t turn us in,” said Gellert.  “I’m pretty convinced that Warbeck’s in the Brotherhood.  If that’s true, they wouldn’t want us punished.  They want us at Hogwarts, learning and growing stronger in our magical abilities so we can lead their revolution.”</p><p>Albus groaned and rubbed his temples.  “All this Brotherhood stuff is making my head spin.” </p><p>“Come on, liebling.  Let’s go back to our room,” Gellert urged.  “We can spend the rest of the day there, save for dinner.  We can give Bianca the letter then.”</p><p>“That sounds good to me.”  Albus let himself be led back to their room, grateful that Gellert understood exactly what he needed.</p><p>.~.</p><p>Right after dinner, Albus and Gellert pulled Bianca aside into a deserted alcove and gave her the letter from Adalia. </p><p>Bianca burst into tears after she finished reading it.  “She says she still loves me.  She thought she was protecting me by breaking up.”  She fell into Gellert’s arms as he gently held her.  “How did you get this?”</p><p>Albus quickly explained about their trip to the hospital. </p><p>Bianca straightened up and smiled through her tears.  “You did that for me?”</p><p>“Of course,” said Gellert.  “We knew something fishy was going on.”</p><p>“Do you think you could write her back?” Albus asked.  “We can disguise the letter as something else.  Just don’t ask her to get back together… not yet.”</p><p>“Why not?”</p><p>“Um…” Albus trailed off, not wanting to worry Bianca about Adalia’s boss being a suspected Legilimens.  “It’s complicated.  But I think I have an idea of how to fix this if Adalia is amenable.”</p><p>“Alright, I trust you,” said Bianca.  “I’ll write a letter tonight and give it to you in the morning.  Oh, I’m so happy she still loves me!” </p><p>“Be sure to burn the letter,” Albus advised.</p><p>”I will.”  After she bid them goodnight, Albus watched as Bianca practically glided away.</p><p>“We did a good deed today,” said Gellert.  “It’s good to see her feeling better.   Now, what is your idea on how to get them back together?”</p><p>“I need to fix this Legilimens problem,” said Albus.  “I think that if I can teach Adalia occlumency, she can keep her mind protected.  Once she masters it, she can get back with Adalia and her boss will never know.”      </p><p>“Great idea!  I’ll go with you when you train her,” Gellert said cheerfully.  “Looks like you’ll be seeing the return of Travers.”</p><p>Albus groaned as they headed back to their room.  “I can hardly wait.”</p><p>.~.</p><p>Gellert and Albus spent the rest of the day working on homework.  When they were finished, one thing led to another, which culminated in them jerking each other off.  Their breathing slowed as they came down from their high.  Albus looked over at Gellert’s flushed face.  <em>He is so beautiful.  I can’t believe he’s mine.</em></p><p>“That was incredible,” Gellert purred after he caught his breath.  “I love watching you when you come.”</p><p>“It <em>was</em> incredible,” Albus agreed, flushing at the other part.  He nuzzled Gellert and rested his head on his bondmate’s shoulder.  “A year ago I never would’ve dreamed I would find this kind of intimacy with someone.”</p><p>“Not just someone – your perfect mate.”  Gellert winked.</p><p>Albus chuckled.  “Perfect might be going too far.  I refuse to inflate your already massive ego.  But… we are perfect for each other, aren’t we?”</p><p>“Indeed.  I couldn’t ask for more.”  Gellert gently kissed Albus’ forehead and they both sighed with happiness. </p><p>“Hey, Albus?”</p><p>“Hey, what?”</p><p>Gellert gave him a sly look.  “Have you thought about what it will be like when we try oral?”</p><p>Albus groaned.  “I thought you promised you weren’t going to pressuring me into moving further.”</p><p>“Who said anything about pressuring?”  Gellert was the perfect picture of innocence.  “I was just asking a question.”</p><p>“How can I not have thought about it when you keep projecting it over the bond when we’re in class?”  Albus rolled his eyes.  “Gellert, I know you’re curious what it will feel like.  I am too.  But not yet.”</p><p>“I know.  But have you thought about it when I haven’t put the thought into your head?”  Gellert pressed.</p><p>“A bit,” Albus admitted.  “I’ll admit, my first thought is it sounds rather frightening.  I put your… in my mouth?  How is that even sanitary?”</p><p>Gellert laughed.  “You won’t be worrying about any of that when I’m sucking you off.  And if it bothers you that much, we can shower beforehand.”</p><p>Albus blushed thinking about having Gellert’s mouth and tongue <em>down there</em>.   “What about teeth?  I wouldn’t want to hurt you.”</p><p>“That’s why we’ll practice,” said Gellert.  “You probably will graze me with your teeth a few times and vice versa, but we’ll learn.  Trust me, the reward will be great.”</p><p>Albus looked dubious.  “What if I don’t like it?”</p><p>“You will,” Gellert assured him.  “Haven’t you liked everything that we’ve done so far?”</p><p>“Yes, but this is different.”</p><p>“I can see you’re really worried,” Gellert said softly.</p><p>“I am,” Albus fretted. </p><p> “Well, we can’t have that.  Let me think… aha, I’ve got it!”  Gellert clapped his hands and pointed his finger at Albus.   “Just the tip.”</p><p>Albus raised his eyebrows, looking warily at Gellert.  “What’s that?”</p><p>“Just what it sounds like.  Here, we can give it a trial run.”  Gellert scooted down so he was breathing on Albus’ cock.  “I’ll suck on your head and-”</p><p>Albus wandlessly pull on his underwear and glared.  “Gellert, did you honestly think that would work?” </p><p>Gellert pouted.  “What’s wrong with just the tip?”</p><p>“I know you, Gell.”  Albus looked exasperated.  “You wouldn’t want to stop at ‘just the tip’.  You’d want to try for another inch, then another.  Soon I’d have my entire… down your throat.”</p><p>“That’s a lot of confidence in me during our first time,” said Gellert, sounding unconcerned.  “It’s not like I’ve ever deepthroated someone before.  I might gag.”</p><p>Albus sighed.  “The point is… I’m on to you.”</p><p>“But you did consider it for a second,” Gellert countered.  “That’s progress.”</p><p>“Argh!”  Albus threw up his hands.  Gellert was right – he had briefly considered throwing caution to the wind and going for it before he regained his faculties.  “You’ll be the death of me.”</p><p>“Le petite mort?  I certainly hope so.”  Gellert smirked.  “One day you’ll get tired of resisting me.  Then I’ll finally find out what you taste like.”</p><p>“Okay, that’s enough of that,” Albus said hastily, feeling himself starting to rise again.   “I’ll not be manipulated by the likes of you.  I mean it, Gell.”</p><p>Gellert raised his hands up with his palms facing out.  “Fair enough.  Did I go too far?”</p><p>“A little.”  Albus nodded.  “But what if I really <em>do</em> hate it when the time comes?”</p><p>“Then we won’t have to do it,” Gellert assured him.</p><p>“But you’ve been looking forward to it for ages,” Albus reminded him.  “I don’t want to take that experience away from you.  Maybe you should be with someone who would for certain like that sort of thing.  Would you consider breaking up with me if-”</p><p>“Breaking up?  What…Albus, that’s not even on the table,” Gellert said, sounding alarmed.  </p><p>“Yeah?  But what if when we eventually try to consummate our relationship I hate that too?”  Albus fretted.  “Would you break up with me then?”</p><p>“Albus, I’m not breaking up with you – not now not ever.”  Gellert took Albus’ hands in his.  “The sexual aspect is just one part of our relationship.  I’m never giving up on us no matter what happens between us in bed.  Please don’t worry about that.”</p><p>Albus nodded.  “Alright. I’ve liked everything else.  Odds are I’ll like those things too but if I don’t...”</p><p>“Albus, we have a soulbond that we’ve barely begun to explore its possible uses in bed.  Believe it or not, our mental connection is much more important to me than the physical.”  Gellert gave Albus a tender look.  “All right?”</p><p>Albus was filled with warmth, as he felt the same way.  “I didn’t know you felt that way.”</p><p>“Yeah well,” Gellert muttered, his cheeks glowing pink at the admission.  “Now you know.”</p><p>Albus gently kissed him, his fears quelled at last.  //I love you, Gell.//</p><p>Gellert smiled.  //I love you too, my Albie.  And that’s never going to change.//   </p><p>//Never.//  Albus echoed. </p><p>“Can I hold you?”  Gellert asked.</p><p>"Please."  Albus crawled into his bondmate's arms, knowing there was nowhere else he'd rather be.</p><p>.~.</p><p>End Chapter 59</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A/N:  What did you all think of Gellert’s suggestion?  Beware of ‘just the tip’ is all I’m going to say LOL</p><p>Comments and kudos are LIFE!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Meeting Lovegood</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Albus, Gellert, and Bianca meet up with Mr. Lovegood and learn the tale of how the Brotherhood began.  Albus and Gellert have an 'interlude' in the prefects' bathroom.  Gellert has a disturbing vision.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you to all my readers who are sticking with me, even though my story is 300,000+ words if you count all three parts.  I appreciate you!  The end is in sight.  Perhaps 8 or so more chapters?  Although that always seems to change.  Apparently, I have much more to say than what is in my outline.  Now, back to the Grindeldore goodness!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Disclaimer:  JKR owns it.</p><p>.~.                       </p><p>Chapter 60:  Meeting Lovegood</p><p>.~.</p><p>The next few weeks passed in a blur.  The snow melted to give way to soft green grass.  Leaves slowly appeared on the trees as spring made her presence known.  Students took advantage of the weather, taking walks around the grounds.  Albus and Gellert often joined in, enjoying the warmer days.  Sometimes Bianca joined them, and sometimes Elphias did. </p><p>The debacle with his club was never far from Albus’ mind.  He tried to call a club meeting but apart from Myrddin, none of the others wanted to meet.  Gellert and Bianca tried to be supportive, insisting the other members needed more time to consider the Elphias situation.  Albus realized that he should’ve waited until the end of the term to bring up Elphias’ offer, if at all.   He should’ve let it be a club for those like him, and left it at that, but he let his personal aspirations get in the way.</p><p>Elphias did his best to cheer Albus up, which he appreciated.  The next time they attended potions class, Albus couldn’t help but notice that Elphias’ experience had considerably improved.  Albus watched in complete astonishment as Maude Bulstrode helped Elphias make their potion.  They worked together measuring out the ingredients and preparing them.  At the end of the class, the duo’s potion received excellent marks.  Albus supposed stranger things had happened.  His nonexistent rapport with Flint stayed the same. They often exchanged glares and insults muttered under their breaths as they concocted their potion. </p><p>While Albus’ weeks were currently sans club meetings, he took on another responsibility in its place.  Every Saturday, Albus and Gellert snuck out to meet with Adalia at St. Mungo’s in between her shifts.  Albus did his best to teach her Occulmency, but Adalia was still having trouble shielding her mind.  The second time, Adalia managed to keep Albus out of her head for ten seconds, which was progress.  Although Adalia was motivated by the chance to get back with Bianca once she mastered this skill, it proved to be extremely difficult.  Albus had to remind himself that not everyone was as gifted at Occulmency as he was and not to get frustrated with Adalia, who was trying her best. </p><p>After those sessions, Gellert always went out of his way to make a mentally exhausted Albus feel better, as Occulmency sessions always drained him.  Gellert always made sure food and drink were on hand in their room.  He made himself available to Albus, whether he wanted sexual intimacy, cuddles, or help knocking out homework.  Albus and Gellert’s relationship was thriving, and Albus could not be more grateful.  While his life wasn’t perfect, having Gellert at his side made all his other problems look smaller. </p><p>As their meeting with Mr. Lovegood came closer, Albus found himself eagerly anticipating it.  Bianca had arranged a meeting where they could talk to the owner of the<em> Quibbler</em> about the Brotherhood.  Albus didn’t know any other adults who were taking a stand against them, so even though Mr. Lovegood had a reputation for being ‘loony’, he was their best bet to learn more about the secret society.</p><p>~.</p><p>That Sunday, a Hogsmeade visit was planned for all students third year and up.  Albus, Gellert, and Bianca broke off from the throng of students who were headed for Honeydukes and the Three Broomsticks. Instead, they headed for the Hog’s Head Inn where they were supposed to meet Mr. Lovegood.  The pub and inn was two streets off the High street.  It had a reputation of being disreputable.  Albus shivered at the wooden sign hanging over the door, which featured a bleeding boar’s head.</p><p>“Are you sure this is where he wanted to meet?”  Albus asked for the third time as they entered the seedy pub.  The place reeked of alcohol and the establishment had very low lighting.  Sawdust littered the floor.  Opaque glass covered the windows, adding to the dim atmosphere.  Albus could only imagine the kind of customers the pub attracted. </p><p>Bianca nodded.  “This is the only place that Mr. Lovegood would agree to meet us.  I get the sense that he doesn’t want his presence to be known in Hogsmeade.”</p><p>“That tallies from what I’ve heard about him,” said Gellert.  “Apparently he’s an extremely paranoid man.”</p><p>“After all he’s uncovered about the Brotherhood, can you blame him?”  Albus shook his head.  “I wouldn’t be surprised if the Brotherhood has threatened him.  I don’t blame Lovegood for being careful.”</p><p>After walking through the pub, they came upon Selene having a drink with her father in the back.  When Selene saw them, she abruptly got up and left, giving them the cold shoulder.</p><p>//I guess Selene hasn’t gotten over the Elphias debacle.//  Albus was overwhelmed by another wave of guilt. </p><p>//She’ll come around.// Gellert assured him.  //She just needs more time.//</p><p>Thankfully, Mr. Lovegood was much happier to see them than his daughter.  He had shoulder-length white hair, which was somewhat in disarray.  A silver crescent moon charm dangled from his neck.  Lovegood’s robes had rather loud prints, with neon colors.  </p><p>Albus noted Lovegood’s drink of choice was firewhisky.  He could smell the alcohol on the man’s breath and he wondered how many glasses Lovegood had already had. </p><p>“Welcome!”  The man said jovially.  “I’m Lysander Lovegood, founder of the <em>Quibbler</em>.  It’s lovely to meet you all.”  He offered his hand.</p><p>“The pleasure is ours,” said Albus, shaking his hand.  He tried not to stare too hard at the man’s clothes lest he get a headache.  “I’m Albus Dumbledore.  This is Gellert and Bianca.  We’ve found your magazine to be extremely informative.”</p><p>“Please, sit down.”  Lovegood gestured at the three empty seats at his table.  Bianca, Albus, and Gellert took a seat.  “May I get you something to drink?”</p><p>“Thank you, but we’re fine,” said Albus, not wanting to drink anything this establishment served. </p><p> Albus rested his foot next to Gellert’s under the table, both needing some sort of physical contact for this conversation.</p><p>“Selene tells me you’ve come to ask about my work.”  Lovegood looked positively delighted.  “I must say, I have many more skeptics than admirers.”  He looked around furtively, and even though there were only two other people in the pub, he cast a silencing charm on them.</p><p>“I was a skeptic at first,” Albus admitted.  “But circumstances have shown me that what you’ve uncovered about the Brotherhood is the truth.”</p><p>Lovegood beamed.  “I do like it when people believe me.”</p><p>“So do I,” Gellert muttered.</p><p>Lovegood turned to Gellert and Bianca.  “Everything about you two screams pureblood.  What are your last names?”</p><p>Gellert hesitated, knowing Lovegood wouldn’t take this well.  “I’m a Grindelwald.”</p><p>Lovegood stiffened.  “Are you related to Herr Grindelwald by any chance?”</p><p>Gellert slightly winced.  “Yes, I’m his son.”</p><p>Lovegood’s hands shook as he started to get up out of his chair.</p><p>“Please, don’t leave,” Gellert urged, his heterochromatic eyes pleading with Lovegood to understand.  “I want to expose the Brotherhood, same as you.  I don’t even live with my father anymore.  Trust me when I say I was glad to get away from him.”</p><p>“Gellert’s telling the truth,” Albus promised.  “His new guardian is Bathilda Bagshot, who had to fight Herr Grindelwald tooth and nail for custody of him.  If you don’t trust Gellert, trust her.”</p><p>Lovegood slightly relaxed.  “I’ve corresponded with her a bit.  I do trust Miss Bagshot.  I just… I had a run-in with Herr Grindelwald once, one I’d not like to repeat.”  He looked at Bianca.  “And you, my dear?”</p><p>“I’m a Nott,” Bianca admitted.  “I’m sort of in Gellert’s shoes.  I don’t believe in my family’s pureblood ideals.  I want to get away from them, but I’m not sure how.  My options as a pureblood woman are few.”</p><p>Lovegood looked uncomfortable.  “Are you both aware that your families, your fathers in particular, have direct ties to the Brotherhood?”</p><p>“Yes,” they said in unison.</p><p>“Oh.  Good.  At least we don’t have to have <em>that</em> discussion.”  Lovegood looked relieved.  “So, you’ve read my articles on the Brotherhood.  What kinds of questions do you have for me?”</p><p>“We’re trying to figure out the scope of it all,” said Albus.  “We’re pretty sure the Brotherhood has infiltrated Gringotts and St. Mungo’s.  I also have a hunch that they have their hand in our court system and the Ministry itself.  I’ve served as a representative to the Wizengamot, and the purebloods almost always go free, no matter what crime they’ve committed.”</p><p>“Yes, that’s all true,” said Lovegood.  “According to my research, they also have control of the media as well, including the <em>Daily Prophet.  </em></p><p>Albus nodded.  “I remember the Brotherhood triangular symbol that was featured in the paper.”</p><p>“There have been articles in the <em>Prophet</em> that are designed to discredit me and any other small independent papers or magazines who wish to report the truth.”  Lovegood sighed.  “Unfortunately, news about the Brotherhood is sometimes scarce, thus the other articles about things like the Yeti and the Loch Ness Monster.  If I am to make any money on the magazine, I have to cater to my audience.  They eat that stuff up.”</p><p>“I’m afraid that undermines the credibility of the articles about the Brotherhood,” said Gellert.  “I’m not sure if you’re aware, but some people think your magazine is a joke.”</p><p>“Most people, I’m afraid,” said Lovegood.  He shrugged.  “But that’s alright.  As long as I’m printing the truth about the Brotherhood in hopes of exposing them, I can rest easy at night.”</p><p>“I don’t mean to pry, but what does Selene think about this?”  Bianca asked.</p><p>Lovegood sighed.  “She thinks it's all a bunch of nonsense.  I don’t blame her.  I wouldn’t have believed it if I hadn’t personally had dealings with them.  I didn’t tell her the truth.  It’s best that she not know.”</p><p>“What kind of personal dealings?”  Albus pressed.</p><p>“I started out printing the<em> Quibbler</em> as a hobby.”  Lovegood raised his glass in Albus’ direction and then took a long gulp.  “I had a steady job at the Ministry, but conspiracy theories and the like have always been interesting to me.  So I included articles about a consortium of pureblood men, who secretly controlled our world from the shadows.  I didn’t think it was real!”  Lovegood cried.  “Then, one day, I was taken to be interrogated.  I don’t even know where it took place.  I was bound and gagged.  Two men in black masks shut me in a small white room and asked me all sorts of questions, some to which I didn’t know the answers.  They threatened to use the Cruciatus Curse on me, but after an Occulmens looked in my head, I was spared that.  Instead of resorting to torture, they chose blackmail.  They promised to make my life a living hell if I continued to print stories discrediting the pureblood families.”</p><p>Lovegood shuddered.  “I could read between the lines.  I knew they were referring to their little organization.  After that, even though I had a terrifying experience being interrogated, I was all the more determined to report the truth.  Unfortunately, the Brotherhood made good on their promise.  A week later, I was fired from the Ministry.  Gringotts took away my ancestral home and practically cleaned out my bank account.  I couldn’t go to the authorities because they <em>were</em> the authorities.  My wife and I had enough money saved at home to buy a small cottage.  I turned to writing the <em>Quibbler </em>as my main source of income.  Luckily, most efforts to discredit my magazine backfired.  Instead, it made my audience all the more eager to buy it.”</p><p>“I’m sorry they took that from you,” Albus said quietly.  “It was wrong, and it was unfair.”</p><p>“That’s not even the worst of it.”  Lovegood’s voice hitched.  “I was told my wife died in childbirth, but I know<em> they</em> took her.  I had to sneak into a forbidden wing of St. Mungo’s to steal my baby daughter who was being kept there.  I barely escaped with my life, but Selene was worth it.”  Lovegood gave them a bittersweet smile.  “Even if she thinks I’m a nutter.”</p><p>“My mum died in childbirth,” Bianca offered.  “There’s not a day that goes by that I don’t miss her.”</p><p>“I’m sorry, dear girl.” Lovegood took her hand and squeezed it.  “That’s why I’ve been fighting so hard to get the truth out, so we can end these barbaric practices that the purebloods promote once and for all.”  He frowned.  “Actually, here’s another part to that story.  I’m not sure if you’re aware, but the Brotherhood has what’s known as ‘chosen children’.  They are-”</p><p>Gellert timidly raised his hand.  “I’m aware.  I’m one of them.”</p><p>“You are?” Lovegood looked astounded and horrified at the same time.  “I did wonder, given your last name and your father’s reputation.”</p><p>“Yeah,” Gellert said bitterly.  “I was Germany’s choice.  They prodded tortured me in that same small white room where they interrogated you, hoping to advance my magical powers.  Grindelwald Manor is where all the chosen children were brought to be trained.”</p><p>“Then you know about the triggers.”</p><p>Gellert nodded.  “As much as I don’t like to talk about that, I’m impressed that you know about such things.”</p><p>“I have my sources.”  Lovegood said grimly.  “How else can I help you three?”</p><p>“I wanted to ask about the Sacred Twenty-eight,” said Albus.  “While they are all pureblood families, I’m sure that the Longbottoms and the Weasleys have nothing to do with the Brotherhood.   I’m sure that certain notorious pureblood families are involved, like Gellert’s and Bianca’s.   But I’m not sure about the others.  For example, the Shafiq family.  I’m not familiar with them.”</p><p>“I’m glad you asked.  I have notes on every suspected pureblood family, even a few that didn’t make the Sacred Twenty-eight list, like the Grindelwalds and the Potters,” said Lovegood.  “I’d be happy to let you look at them and make your own conclusions.”</p><p>“That would be great,” said Albus, looking at Gellert and Bianca in excitement. </p><p>“I’ll send them to you at the school,” said Lovegood.  “Just promise me they won’t fall into the wrong hands.”</p><p>“We’ll be careful,” Albus assured him.  “What do you know about obelisks?”</p><p>“Other than they’re a Brotherhood symbol?  They’re more or less phalluses.  They are obvious symbolism of masculinity.”</p><p>“We found one in Hogwarts, well, actually two,” said Albus.  “Have you heard of the Mirror of Erised?  It has two golden obelisks on either side of the top.”</p><p>“Upon my word!”  Lovegood gasped.  “Of course I’ve heard of it.  The backward writing was enough to convince me it was somehow related to the Brotherhood but I wasn’t aware it resided inside Hogwarts...”</p><p>As the afternoon went on, Albus, Gellert, and Bianca picked Mr. Lovegood’s brain about all things related to the Brotherhood.  Albus wasn’t certain everything Lovegood said was true, but he would definitely consider his claims.  He glanced down at his pocket watch.  They had about twenty minutes before the Hogsmeade visit was over.</p><p>“One more thing before we have to go,” said Albus. </p><p>Lovegood nodded at him.  “Ask away.”</p><p>“There’s something I’ve never understood.  Why is it only a <em>Brothe</em>rhood?  Why aren’t women allowed in?” Albus asked.</p><p>Mr. Lovegood’s eyes gleamed.  “The short answer is, the Brotherhood fears and yet reveres a woman’s power to create life.  They feel threatened by them.  Women are allowed in to participate in the sexual rites, but they can’t become full-fledged members of the Brotherhood.”</p><p>“What’s the long answer?” Albus pressed.</p><p>“To answer that, I’ll need to tell you a tale, one of our world’s forgotten history.”</p><p>Albus crossed his legs, adjusted himself, and settled in. </p><p>“Long ago, Wizardkind and muggles lived together in peace.  There was no division among the people.  Everyone lived in abundance and there was no class distinction.  There was equality between the sexes, although women were venerated for the sacred power they had within, that is, the power to create life.   Witches especially were revered as many of them used their gifts as healers and became leaders of the community.  They were so powerful that supposedly they had the power to choose if they wanted to create a life after procreation – or not.”</p><p>While Albus had his doubts, Gellert and Bianca listened, enthralled as Lovegood continued to weave his tale.    </p><p>“In those days, we were in communication with a race of ascended beings called the Ancient Ones.  Muggles have called them angels.  I’m not sure where they came from, but they wanted to assist this civilization and help it thrive.  These spiritual teachers resided on Earth within a sanctuary which was hidden from the public.  With their help and guidance, Wizardkind had unlocked the secrets of the universe and created a benevolent order of wizards and witches to watch over the muggles.   </p><p>However, that knowledge had to be carefully guarded from those who didn’t have the wisdom to fully understand it.  The Ancient Ones were worried that if someone who’d not undergone a long intensive training program learned of these secrets, they might be tempted to use them for their own gain.  Initiates had to undertake years of training before they would be accepted into the order and granted access to the forbidden knowledge.”</p><p>Lovegood paused to see if his audience was still paying rapt attention, which they were. </p><p>“A group of young men grew jealous of the privileges that the women enjoyed as spiritual teachers of the community.  Some of their group were junior initiates that hadn’t completed their training.   They disagreed with the long and arduous process initiates were forced to take before they were granted access to this knowledge.  Instead, they wanted a quick and easy path.  They called themselves the Brotherhood of the Snake. </p><p>Using trickery, deceit, and manipulation, this group managed to seize control of the sanctuary and the civilization.  They sowed the seeds of hate and division throughout the realm and ordinary folk began to grow suspicious of the magical ones, especially the witches.  The Ancient Ones withdrew, as they could no longer exist in our world.” </p><p>“The Brotherhood used their new knowledge to seek even more power and gain control over the weak-minded.  They did not respect the forces of nature.  As a result of their perverted experiments, there was a great cataclysmic disaster and the civilization fell.  Wizardkind took their secrets with them, traveling to all corners of the world.  The first recorded report of Wizards living amongst the population was in ancient Egypt, as the descendants of this fallen world.”</p><p>Albus nodded.  He’d read several books about the wizards and witches who had lived in ancient Egypt and was fascinated by their civilization.</p><p>Lovegood continued on.  “The Brotherhood survived and thrived in the shadows as civilizations rose and fell.  It influenced the most important events in history, for their own purpose.  The Brotherhood went to great lengths to discredit and those who worshiped the sacred feminine.” </p><p>Lovegood sighed, running his hands down his cheeks.   “They ran a smear campaign that, as a result, even today we are still feeling the effects.  In medieval times, the muggles even went as far as persecuting and killing those they found who still secretly worshipped the Goddess.”  Lovegood’s hand automatically reached for his moon charm and clutched it.  “Even today, goddess and moon imagery are seen in a negative light.  Ever wondered where the word lunatic came from?  It’s because it has to do with the moon, which is directly tied to Goddess worship and the sacred feminine.”  Lovegood finally fell silent as his audience tried to digest his tale.  </p><p>“That’s quite a story,” Bianca breathed as Lovegood took a drink.  “Mr. Lovegood, you’ve given me quite a bit to think about.”</p><p>“It was incredible,” Gellert gushed, looking at Lovegood in awe.  “You should definitely write that up in one of your articles.”</p><p>Lovegood laughed.  “It might be too far-fetched, even for my readers.  No, I’m not going to share that one just yet.  Albus, what did you think?”</p><p>“Is there any proof that exists today that can back up your claims?”  Albus asked.</p><p>Gellert groaned.  “Albus, can’t you wait just a few minutes before you start poking holes in his story?”</p><p>Lovegood chortled.  “It’s alright, dear boy.  Albus, you go right on questioning matters.  That quality will serve you well in the future.” </p><p>“What about any artifacts?  Or a language, something that was written down from that time?”  Albus asked.</p><p>“They did write on stone tablets, but I don’t think you’ll find anything we can understand,” said Lovegood.  “As far as I know, the civilization mainly used runes as a written language.”</p><p>“I’ve been studying pictographs in my Ancient Runes class, but I’ve never come across anything that points to an antediluvian civilization,” said Bianca.</p><p>“Of course not.”  Lovegood scoffed.  “Most likely they were all destroyed by the Brotherhood, who wanted to keep that information a secret.”</p><p>“If what you say is true, why have we never heard of this ancient civilization?” Albus asked.</p><p>Lovegood chuckled.  “You have.  We call it Atalantes.  Muggles call it Atlantis.”</p><p>“But that’s just a myth,” Albus argued.  “It has no basis in fact.” </p><p>“Just a few months ago, you thought the Brotherhood was a myth,” Gellert gently reminded him.</p><p>“At least consider that what I’ve told you has some basis in truth,” said Lovegood.</p><p>“I will,” Albus assured him.  He glanced down at his watch again.  “Now we really best be going.  Thank you for meeting us.  It’s been most illuminating.”  They shook hands again.</p><p>Albus led the others out of the pub, glad to see the sun shining. </p><p>On their way back to the castle, Albus tried to wrap his head around all Lovegood had told them, but he couldn’t keep it all straight.  Antediluvian worlds, ascended beings, the sinister beginnings of the Brotherhood, witches being persecuted...  Albus wished they had proof, which would make Lovegood’s tale a lot easier to swallow, but that was not the case.  The man was three sheets to the wind when he told his story.  Albus wasn’t sure he should take Lovegood at his word, but he vowed to give it some thought.    </p><p>.~.</p><p>Needing to take his mind off their meeting with Lovegood, Albus told Gellert to meet him in the prefects’ bathroom that night at eight.</p><p>The last time they’d both visited this bathroom, they’d had quite the interlude celebrating Gellert’s birthday.  However, now they’d advanced sexually quite a bit.  Albus very much wanted to see Gellert naked in the water and take things further.</p><p>Albus arrived a few minutes early and placed an ‘Out of Order’ sign on the door, hoping to deter others from entering.  Then he stripped down to his underwear, which featured tiny golden snitches.  After turning on the blue water tap, Albus dipped his legs in the bath, eagerly anticipating Gellert’s arrival.  Albus was proud of himself for sticking to his morals, and not rushing their advancing until he was truly ready.  Now he could enjoy the benefits without feeling guilty or uncomfortable.  He allowed himself to daydream about his future with Gellert, where they would get a flat together and live happily ever after.</p><p>Albus looked down at his pocket watch, which read twenty after eight.  Gellert still had not shown.  He almost contacted Gellert through the bond, but he decided that Gellert must have a good reason for being late and nagging him wouldn’t help.</p><p>Thankfully, a few minutes later, Gellert strode through the door.   </p><p>“Gell!”  Albus beamed at him.  “I’ve been waiting for you.  Where have you been?”</p><p>“Sorry, I got held up by my study group.”  Gellert chuckled as he closed the door behind him.  “They can’t get enough of me.  No matter how much I try to keep things professional, they end up flirting with me at the end.  It’s harmless, I assure you but-”</p><p>“Gellert?”  Albus raised an eyebrow.</p><p>“Right,” Gellert said hastily.  “You don’t want to hear about that.”  He placed a ‘Colloportus’ on the door.  “There.  Now we can safely be alone.”    </p><p>“Good.”  Albus smiled. </p><p>“I never got the chance to ask.  What did you think of Lovegood’s story?” Gellert asked as he slowly stripped down to his underwear.</p><p>Albus frowned.  “I’m not sure.  Some of it seemed quite far-fetched.  What about you?”</p><p>Gellert looked thoughtful.  “I think it makes sense.  It explains a lot as to why our world is the way it is.  And I imagine that Merlin is one of the Ancient Ones that Lovegood spoke of.”</p><p>“Hmm.  I hadn’t even thought of that.  I suppose he could be.  But right now, I want to focus on us,” said Albus.  “Shall we get in the bath?”  Without further ado, he pulled off his underwear and gingerly entered the warm water, which by then had turned blue. </p><p>“Right behind you, darling.”  Gellert removed all of his clothes and jumped in the tub, creating a mighty splash which caused Albus to sputter.</p><p>“Hey!” Albus glared at his bondmate as he wiped the water out of his eyes.</p><p>Gellert smirked.  “Oh no, did I splash you?”</p><p>In response, Albus splashed him back.  This led to a water fight and both of them laughing as they eventually called a truce.</p><p>“I like laughing with you,” said Albus.  The blue water lapped at his shoulders and he felt quite warm, from both the water and Gellert’s presence.  “It makes me forget about messed up the world really is, what with the Brotherhood and the rampant homophobia and all.”</p><p>“Tonight, none of that exists.  It’s just you, me, and the bath.”  Gellert gave him a tender look, like Albus was more precious than all the galleons in the world.  “Come here.”</p><p>Albus stepped forward into Gellert’s arms.  Gellert pressed their foreheads together, causing both to sigh. </p><p>“This.  This is worth fighting for,” Albus whispered.  “This kind of love, this simple feeling, could never be wrong and we need to convince people-”</p><p>“We will,” Gellert promised.  “But not today.”  He learned in for the kiss and Albus met him halfway. As the kiss deepened, Albus felt himself start to rise.  He felt Gellert’s arousal through the bond and slipped his hand down between them.  Sure enough, Gellert was in the same state.</p><p>“Don’t be shy, darling,” Gellert grinned.  “Go ahead.”</p><p>“What if it doesn’t feel good in the water?” Albus worried.</p><p>“Then we’ll get out.  But I’m <em>up </em>for a little experimentation.”  Gellert winked.  “I hope you are too.”</p><p>Albus gasped as Gellert’s hand encircled his cock and gently teased him.  Gellert ran his fingers over the head and Albus couldn’t stifle a moan.</p><p>“Feel alright?”  Gellert asked.</p><p>“Uh huh.”  Albus decided to return the favor.  He wrapped his hand around Gellert’s member, causing him to twitch.  Slowly, Albus started to move up and down, as he would if it was his own.  Gellert bucked up into his hand so Albus assumed he was doing it right.  Albus knew he shouldn’t, but he fantasized about what it would be like when Gellert took him into his mouth. </p><p>Moaning appreciatively, Gellert sped up his ministrations, gently dragging his finger on the underside of Albus’ cock.  He noticed Albus starting to wince and immediately removed his hand.</p><p>“Albus?  You alright?”</p><p>“Sorry.  It’s starting to chafe,” Albus admitted.  “I think I need lubrication.”</p><p>“Not a problem.”  Gellert climbed out of the bath, giving Albus quite the view.  He gave Albus a hand and pulled him out.  Gellert summoned two fluffy white towels to wrap around himself and Albus.  He set out a third on the tile floor.  He motioned for Albus to sit on the towel with him.</p><p>“There.” Gellert scooted closer to Albus within reaching distance.  “Now we won’t make a huge mess.”</p><p>Albus blushed.  “I know we’ve done this before, but it seems different in the bathroom.  More… adventurous.”</p><p>Gellert grinned as he reached for his wand and cast a lubrication spell on both of them.  “Isn’t it though?  Having the illusion of getting caught can be very powerful.  But I know how important safety is to you, so any sort of public sex is out, at least for now.”</p><p>“Damn right it is,” Albus agreed as they resumed pleasuring each other.   Gellert was <em>so </em>good at this.  Albus hoped the same was true for him.</p><p>//You are.//  Gellert assured him.  //I can’t get enough of your hand.//</p><p>Albus felt the feedback loop through the bond, which only increased his arousal.</p><p>Soon, wanton moans filled the bathroom.   Albus threw his head back as he came in short spurts.  Gellert stroked him through the shudders and pulled off before it got too raw.   Then it was Gellert’s turn.  Albus’ chest constricted as he watched Gellert’s eyes flutter closed, knowing it was <em>him</em> that made Gellert surrender completely.  Gellert bucked up into Albus’ hand a few times before he was brought to orgasm, his come spilling all over the towel. </p><p>Albus held Gellert tightly as he came down from his high.  His bondmate looked absolutely wrecked and Albus made sure to stroke Gellert’s wet curls and whisper sweet nothings in his ear.</p><p>“You okay?”  Albus asked softly as Gellert’s chest stopped heaving.</p><p>“Yeah…” Gellert sighed in his bondmate’s arms.  “It was just really intense.”</p><p>“You say that a lot,” Albus remarked.  “I must be quite talented in that respect.”</p><p>Gellert chuckled, which Albus was hoping for.  Distracting Gellert as he came back to himself seemed to be the best way to keep him from hyperventilating. </p><p>“You’re quite talented too,” Albus brought up.  He gave Gellert a teasing look.  “I came quite hard.”</p><p>“I could tell.”  Gellert smiled and nuzzled Albus’ cheek.  “This was lovely.  Thanks for suggesting it.”</p><p>“Of course.  It’s my last few months as Head Boy and I want to take advantage of my privileges while I can.”  Albus grinned.  “I’m just glad I get to share them with you.”  He shivered a bit.  “Shall we get dressed?  Or do you need more cuddle time?”</p><p>“We can cuddle in our room,” Gellert assured him.</p><p>They wiped themselves off before pulling on their clothes.  Albus turned off the tap while Gellert performed several ‘scourgifies’ on the soiled towel.  Albus placed their towels in the dirties hamper, knowing the house elves would pick them up later. </p><p>After removing the spell on the door, he and Gellert left together.  They were so deep in conversation that they didn’t see Nadia Nott heading their way. </p><p>“Good evening, boys.”  Nadia gave them a sharp look.  “I saw you both come out of the prefects’ bathroom.  Dumbledore, Grindelwald’s not a prefect.  He’s not supposed to be in there.”  Nadia scowled at Albus.   “Explain yourself.”</p><p> “I don’t have to explain anything,” Albus countered.  “Besides, you’re being a hypocrite.  I know you’ve let your friends use it.  I let Gellert in at my discretion.”</p><p>“Yes, but why would you want to invite another boy?”  Nadia gave them an accusatory look.</p><p>“Is that a crime?”  Gellert lightly asked.</p><p>Nadia narrowed her eyes.  “It could be.  I saw you leave together.  You do also share a bedroom.”</p><p> “And boys don’t share the showers after Quidditch practice?” Albus countered.  “You’re reaching, Nott.”</p><p>“Am I, Dumbledore?  We’ll see about that.”  Nadia brushed past them. </p><p> Gellert and Albus shared a look of disbelief before they headed for their bedroom.  They hurried through their nighttime routines so they could relax in each other’s arms.</p><p>“Do you think Nadia has any proof about us being together?” Gellert asked as Albus pulled him close.</p><p>“I sincerely doubt it,” Albus tried to assure him.  “We’ve left no evidence.   All she has is speculation.  Besides, she’s been trying to pin something on me for years.  It hasn’t worked yet.  You don’t need to worry about her.”</p><p>Gellert sighed.  “I hope you’re right.  Still, I don’t want to underestimate her.  We need to be more careful.”</p><p>“Alright.  If we ever use the prefects’ bathroom again, we’ll leave at separate times.”</p><p>“Thank you, liebling,” Gellert exhaled.  “I know it sounds paranoid, but I don’t want to lose you.”</p><p>“You won’t – you’re stuck with me,” Albus said cheerfully.  “Good luck getting rid of me now.”  He leaned over and kissed Gellert’s cheek.  “Now let’s go to bed.”</p><p>.~.</p><p>“Ahhh!”</p><p>Albus woke to Gellert screaming in terror.   For a brief moment, he wondered if it was a nightmare, vision, or something worse.  No matter, he would help Gellert through it.  He reached for his wand on the end table next to him.</p><p>“Lumos!”  He shined the light on Gellert, who was thrashing around.</p><p>//Gell, wake up!//</p><p>To Albus’ surprise and relief, Gellert sat up and instantly came out of it.  He stared at Albus, his eyes wide and his chest heaving. </p><p>“What happened?”  Albus asked softly, reaching for Gellert’s hand.</p><p>Gellert shuddered.  “I Saw… something horrible.  It was…”  Gellert collapsed on the bed and Albus curled around him.</p><p>Albus let him cry it out, wondering what he could do to make it better.   “Whatever it is, it’ll be okay.  We’ll get through this together – I promise.”</p><p>Gellert sniffed, wiping his eyes.</p><p>Albus sighed.  “I hate that you have to go through these visions.  I know what kind of a toll it takes on you.”</p><p>“It’s… not fun.”  Gellert buried his face in Albus’ shoulder.</p><p>“Did you want to talk about it, darling?”</p><p>Gellert swallowed hard.  “I’m not sure if I should tell you.”</p><p>“Is it about one of us?”  Albus pressed.</p><p>Gellert nodded.  “It’s about you.”</p><p>Albus steeled himself.  “I’d rather know than not know.  At least then I can try to do something to change it.”</p><p>“Al…alright.”  Gellert took a deep breath and let it out slowly.  “I Saw a graveyard.  I also Saw you kneeling before a fresh headstone, uncontrollably sobbing.” </p><p>.~.</p><p>End Chapter 60</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you to J.R.R. Tolkien for Atalante.  I changed the spelling a bit.  It's an elvish word that means 'fall down'.  As in the civilization of Numenor fell.  Just for context :P  </p><p>How did you like Mr. Lovegood's myth? Let me know in the comments below.  It took me a long time to write and get it right, which was why it took me so long to update this time.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. A Second Chance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Albus wonders who has died in Gellert's vision.   They hold a meeting of the LGBT club and discuss whether or not they want to continue.  Albus reveals his and Gellert's secret.   Nicolette provides them with some disturbing information about the possibly soul bonded dark wizard Ekrizdis, which frightens Gellert.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for those who helped me get to 2500 hits!  That’s amazing for the third book in a long series during a fandom drought.  I really appreciate it.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Disclaimer:  JKR owns it.</p><p>.~.</p><p>Chapter 61:  A Second Chance</p><p>.~.</p><p>Albus’ chest tightened as he digested the contents of Gellert’s vision, of him sobbing in front of a freshly dug grave.  Thoughts swirled in his head as he tried to wrap his head around this.  <em>It’s just a vision, it’s not set in stone.  I might not lose someone.  Or I could.  Most of Gellert’s visions come true.</em>  “Did you see the name on the headstone?”</p><p>“No, it was too dark,” Gellert said.  “I’m sorry.” </p><p>“It’s not your fault - I know you can't control it.”  Albus continued to press his bondmate as to the details.  “Did you notice the setting?  Are there any clues as to where the vision took place?”</p><p>Gellert nodded, glad he could give Albus more information.  “I’m pretty sure it was in the graveyard outside the church in Godric’s Hollow.”</p><p>“How old am I in the vision?”</p><p>“You look to be the same age as you are now,” Gellert reluctantly informed him. </p><p>A knot formed in Albus’ stomach as he considered the possible death of someone close to him.  “It’s likely one of my family members who died, then, at least according to the vision.”  Then he had a horrible, gnawing idea.  “Gellert, what if it’s <em>you</em>?”</p><p>“I suppose it could be.”  Gellert sounded subdued.  “It’s not unusual for Seers to See their own deaths.”</p><p>“No,” Albus cried.  “I can’t lose you!”  He clutched at Gellert, tears gathering in his eyes.</p><p>Gellert returned his embrace, as Albus fell apart in his arms.  Once Albus was all cried out, he sniffed and wiped away his tears.</p><p>“Gell, if I lost you, I’d be a shell of myself.  I don’t think I’d ever get over you.”</p><p>“I wouldn’t want that for you,” said Gellert, soothingly running his fingers through Albus’ auburn locks.  “Promise me that if something happens to me, you’ll still go on.”</p><p>“I may not have that choice,” Albus said heavily.  “Who knows what the effects would be on me if our bond broke with your death?”</p><p>Gellert shivered as he thought of Albus suffering from a broken bond.  “I’d never forgive myself if that happened to you.  I don’t know much about broken bonds, but it’s been reported that sometimes people go mad as a result.”  His mind raced, trying to think of something comforting to say.  “You know visions don’t always come true.  And there’s no guarantee that it’s me that dies.”</p><p>“If it’s not you, it could be Mum, Ariana, Aberforth… any of them.”</p><p>“Don’t forget your father,” Gellert reminded him. </p><p>“I suppose it could be him,” Albus said with a sigh.  “He’s most likely already lost his mind anyway after years in Azkaban.  I suppose him dying would be a kindness to end his suffering.  But I’d still be very upset if he died.  He may be a criminal, but he’s still my father.  He loved us so fiercely that it got him locked up.”</p><p>“If you think death for him would be a kindness, why would you be sobbing over his grave?”  Gellert frowned.  “Albus, you were <em>distraught</em>.”  </p><p>“I don’t know if I’d react that strongly to his death or not,” Albus mused.   “Anything else about the vision that you remember?”</p><p>“There was a flowering cherry tree in the background,” Gellert recalled.  “I assume that would indicate spring.”</p><p>“Hmm,” Albus muttered. “Spring just started.”</p><p>“The events in the vision may not occur this year,” Gellert warned.  “Sometimes I get them way in advance.  I imagine you’d still look the same in the next few years.”</p><p>“Was there anyone else in the vision with me?”  Albus pressed.</p><p>“No, just you,” Gellert confirmed.</p><p>“I wonder where you were, then.”  Albus was seized with a cold chill as he considered what it might mean.  “I don’t think you’d leave me alone at a time like that.”</p><p>“No, I wouldn’t.”  Gellert’s brow furrowed.  “Not unless something or someone was preventing me from being there.”</p><p>“I hope that doesn’t mean…”  Albus trailed off, not wanting to continue the sentence.</p><p>“It may not,” said Gellert.  “I might be detained in the Hospital Wing with a relapse, or perhaps some other extenuating circumstance occurred so I couldn’t be with you.”</p><p>Albus pulled away so he could look at Gellert.  A determined glint flashed in his blue eyes.  “At least I have time to find a way to prevent this vision from coming true.  I can warn my mother to be even more careful.”</p><p>“I’m not sure how,” said Gellert.  “She’s already extremely vigilant.”</p><p>“Still, it couldn’t hurt to send her a letter.  I really hope it’s not Ari.  But according to most books on the subject, Obscurials don’t survive her teen years.”</p><p>“I know you’d be distraught if it was her.”  Gellert pulled Albus into his arms again, who appreciated the close contact.  He brought up the comforter to Albus’ chin so he’d be extra warm.</p><p>“I should write my mother right away,” said Albus.  “But I’ll leave out the vision part – I don’t want to scare her.  Do you think writing her would help?”</p><p>“It couldn’t hurt.  Do you mind if I write Bathilda and tell her the truth?” Gellert asked.  “That way it will give her more motivation to keep visiting your family.”</p><p>“I don’t mind at all.  I think it’s a brilliant idea,” said Albus.  “I’m sure she can handle it and won’t mention it to my mother.”</p><p>“Shall we go ahead and write them now?”</p><p>“It’s not like we can send the letters in the middle of the night,” Albus reminded him.  “Let’s wait until tomorrow morning and get some sleep.  Then we can visit the owlery before breakfast and send them then.  I know how exhausted you get after having a vision.”</p><p>“Thanks.”  Gellert tried to crack a smile but it came out as a grimace.  “I’m not sure I could sleep after witnessing that vision.”</p><p>“It was terrifying enough listening to you tell me about it.”  Albus shuddered.  “How am I supposed to go on pretending everything is fine when I have this knowledge?”</p><p>“It’s been difficult for me as a Seer,” Gellert admitted.  “But over the years, I’ve learned to push my visions away during the day.  Sometimes they surface right before I go to bed, but at least I’m able to live my life without being stuck in a perpetual state of fear.”</p><p>“I’ll have to do the same.  It sounds easier than done.”  A few tears leaked out of Albus’ eyes.  “How am I supposed to push away the fact that our time together might be limited?  I thought we’d have our whole lives to be together.”</p><p>“We still might,” Gellert tried to reassure him.  “But just in case, we should cherish each day together.”</p><p>Albus nodded.  “I can do that.  Every day spent with you is precious.”</p><p>“Thanks, sweetheart.”  Gellert kissed Albus’ cheek.  “I know it’s hard, but try not to dwell on it.  You can’t let fear control your life.”</p><p>“You’re right,” Albus agreed.  “If we only have a limited amount of time together, I want them to be happy times.  Well, goodnight love.”</p><p>“Goodnight.”  Gellert tightened his arms around Albus. </p><p>They eventually dropped off to sleep, each consumed by their own worries.</p><p>.~.</p><p>The next morning, Albus and Gellert wrote to their respective family members and sent the letters off via Owlbus. </p><p>They entered the Great Hall a few minutes late, and most of the students were already seated.  Albus sat with his friends at the Gryffindor table.  Elphias noticed he seemed rather subdued, but didn’t push Albus into revealing his troubles.  Albus appreciated it when Elphias brought up a topic for conversation - his budding friendship with Maude Bulstrode.</p><p>“Maude and I have been talking,” Elphias began.  “She wants to emancipate herself from her family but she’s not sure how to support herself.”</p><p>“That can’t be an easy road to travel for a pureblood girl,” said Albus.</p><p>“It’s not,” Elphias confirmed.  “But if she doesn’t leave, she’ll be forced to marry a man she doesn’t love.”</p><p>“That sounds terrible.”  Albus shivered.  Trapped in a marriage without love sounded almost like a death sentence to him.  “Do you have any ideas on how to help her?”</p><p>“I might.  Tell me if my idea is crazy.”  Elphias’ eyes glinted with excitement.  “There’s an opening on the Holyhead Harpies, the all-female Quidditch team.  I think Maude might be good enough to get picked.  If she did, she’d make enough money to support herself.  She could live on her own, or with a roommate.”</p><p>“Elphie, that’s brilliant!” Albus gushed.  “But she’ll need more practice.  When she goes to the tryouts, she can’t throw her weight around like she sometimes does here when the referee isn’t watching.  She’ll need to learn to play by the rules.”</p><p>“I’ve agreed to help her with that,” Elphias informed him.  “I’m not bad on a broom.  I’m not good enough to make the team, but my older brother was a beater on Gryffindor’s team before he graduated.  I’ve spent enough time around him to pick up a few things.  I think I can train her and help her hone her skills.”</p><p>“That’s very kind of you to help her, especially given how horrible she was to you,” Albus recalled.  “How Hufflepuff of you.”</p><p>Elphias’ face heated up.  “It’s what any decent person would do if they found out her situation.  She’s actually not so bad once you get to know her.”</p><p>Albus noticed his friend’s blush.  He decided not to comment on it and changed the subject to Dueling Club. </p><p>.~.</p><p>The morning flew by for Albus as he genuinely enjoyed his classes.  It would’ve been almost perfect if he hadn’t literally run into Professor Black in the corridor on the way to DADA.  Black glared at him as they dusted themselves off.</p><p>“Watch yourself, Dumbledore,” Black warned. </p><p>Albus bit back a sarcastic comment, knowing that antagonizing the assistant teacher was a terrible idea.  “Yes, sir.  Sorry, sir.”</p><p>During Gellert’s DADA class, Albus tried to avoid Black as much as possible as Professor Merrythought led the class.  When it was over, Albus joined Gellert in the hall, eager to get away from Black.</p><p>During their lunch break, they sat outside in the courtyard, as it was warm enough to do so.  Albus and Gellert snagged a table for four, saving a seat for Bianca who’d expressed an interest at meeting them for lunch.</p><p>A few minutes later, Bianca huffed as she set down at the table, clutching her full plate.  “It’s not fair.”</p><p>“What’s not?” Gellert asked.  “The fact that you have the most handsome wizard in the castle as your boyfriend?”  He winked at her.</p><p>Bianca didn’t laugh.  “I’ve told you both that my class had been translating the runes on these ancient tablets all year.  Suddenly, yesterday, my professor informs us they’d been confiscated by the Ministry.  We were getting so close to unscrambling the message and translating them.”</p><p>“Perhaps you were about to uncover something the Ministry didn’t want you to know about,” Gellert guessed.</p><p>“I don’t see why,” Bianca frowned.  “What would be so important that the Ministry would want to keep a secret from an old text?”</p><p>“What did you already manage to translate?”  Albus asked.</p><p>“There was something about a great flood,” Bianca recalled.  “We thought it had something to do with the muggle story of Noah’s Ark, but we weren’t certain.  Although that didn’t quite make sense, as to why ancient wizarding runes would tell of a muggle story?”</p><p>“Remember what Mr. Lovegood told us about the antediluvian civilization being destroyed by a disaster?  He also said they used runes.  You don’t think…”  Gellert narrowed his eyes.</p><p>Albus sighed.  “Let’s not jump to conclusions.  We don’t even know if Lovegood was telling the truth, although I think he <em>believes</em> he is telling the truth.  Besides, he said all such records were destroyed.”</p><p>“Maybe this one wasn’t,” Gellert challenged.  “And when Bianca’s class got too close to the truth, it was snatched away by the Ministry.  They don’t want us to learn the truth about our past.”</p><p>Albus chuckled.  “You have quite the imagination.”</p><p>“Can you think of a better explanation?”  Gellert challenged.</p><p>“I don’t know why the Ministry confiscated those tablets,” said Albus.  “It’s probably just routine.  Maybe they want them to be preserved and they don’t trust teenagers?”</p><p>Gellert groaned.  “Albus, really?”</p><p>Bianca stepped in, hoping to avert a fight.  “There was something I wanted to bring up to you both.”</p><p>“Oh?” Albus turned to her, thankful for an interruption.</p><p>“I received a letter from Vinda today.”</p><p>Gellert beamed at the mention of the girl he regarded as a younger sister.  “Great!  How’s she doing?  She hasn’t written me in a while.”</p><p>“She’s fine.  She’s glad to be back at Beauxbatons.”  Bianca nervously chewed on her lower lip.  “But she confided something in me, Gellert.  She said she was one of the chosen children like you.  She said she was France’s pick.”</p><p>Gellert let out a long sigh.  “Yes, it’s true.  I’m glad she told you.  I knew you’d understand.”</p><p>“She said you tried to protect her as much as you could.”</p><p>Gellert nodded.  “I tried to protect all of them, but Vinda was and is very dear to me.  She never gave the other children the time of day, but she seemed to trust me for some reason.  It’s probably because she wanted to get in good with the leader of the revolution, but I like to think it was more than just that.”</p><p>Bianca’s voice hitched. "That poor girl.  I hate that you went through that, Gellert, but at least you had your soulbond to keep you relatively sane.  Vinda is so small, so young.  She said she’s haunted every day by her trauma.  It explains why she sometimes acts out or uses profane language.”</p><p>“I didn’t think you knew about that,” Gellert said in surprise.  “I thought she had you fooled that she was an innocent little girl.”</p><p>“Word got around.  I knew,” said Bianca.  “I just let her think that I didn’t.  I thought Vinda deserved a fresh start.  I wanted to be a good older female role model for her.  I doubt she had many.”</p><p>“She didn’t,” Gellert confirmed.  “I’m glad she told you the truth.  I just wish there was more we could do for her.”</p><p>“I think the fact that she has three older people, two of them she’s close to that believe her story is more impactful than you might think,” said Albus.</p><p>“That’s true.” Gellert looked thoughtful.  “I remember how much my life improved when you said you believed me.”</p><p>“Maybe next time we visit Hogsmeade we can buy her a few little things and send her a care package,” Bianca suggested.  “I know that would cheer me up.”</p><p>“Great idea!”  Gellert enthused.  “Albus can be in charge of the sweets, I’ll pick a few items from the joke shop, and you can get her a stylish piece of clothing.”</p><p>Bianca lowered her voice and looked around to make sure no one was nearby.  “Albus, I wanted to thank you for what you’re doing with Adalia.  She wrote to me about the Occlumency lessons. She said if she can learn to close her mind, we can start courting again.”</p><p>“It might be a while yet,” Albus cautioned.  “It’s a very hard skill to learn unless you’re a natural Legilimens like me.  But Adalia is certainly motivated to learn.  She desperately wants to get back with you.”</p><p>“And I with her.”  Bianca smiled.  “But until then, I’ll wait.  She’s worth it.  I’m just glad she didn’t want to break up with me.”</p><p>“Definitely not,” Albus assured her.  “You’re the girl for her.”</p><p>“Speaking of same-sex relationships… about our club.  Albus, I think you should call another meeting,” Bianca suggested.   </p><p>Albus groaned.  “I tried.  No one wanted to come except Myrddin.”</p><p>“That was last week.  I think you should try again,” said Bianca.  “People have had some more time to cool off.  They’ll want to give you another chance.”</p><p>“It can’t hurt,” Gellert added.</p><p>“Oh, fine.”  Albus relented.  “But if no one shows up, please don’t get upset with me.  I know I was the cause of the group disintegrating.  I don’t need to hear it from you.”</p><p>“We won’t be upset,” said Bianca. “We just want you to try.” </p><p>“Very well.  I’ll set the meeting for Wednesday,” Albus promised before changing the subject to their classes.</p><p>.~.</p><p>As promised, Albus held a meeting for his secret club that Wednesday night.  He’d sent word to each of the members via clandestine letters.  He wasn’t sure if anyone would come besides Myrddin, but he had to try.  Perhaps now enough time had passed that his members would at least come to air their grievances.</p><p>That evening, Gellert and Bianca met him at the kiva in the library ten minutes before the meeting was supposed to start.  They set up all the chairs, hoping for the best. To Albus’ relief, all of their members showed up.  Only Selene was giving him a dark look as she sat in her chair next to Anna.  The rest of the members stared at him with neutral expressions, save for Myrddin who was smiling.  Still, tension could be felt in the room.</p><p>Albus decided a direct apology would work best so they could address the erumpent in the room.  He took a deep breath and let it out slowly, hoping that his next words would convince his members to stick with the club.<br/><br/>//Relax. You got this.//  Gellert encouraged, sending him a wave of positive energy over the bond.</p><p>//Thanks, darling.//  Albus soaked up Gellert’s love and basked in it before he spoke.<br/><br/>“Thank you all for coming.” Albus glanced over at Gellert who gave him a subtle nod. “We need to talk about what happened last meeting.  I wanted to apologize for suggesting that we let someone in the club who isn’t like us. I didn’t discuss it with you beforehand and I should've."<br/><br/>“That’s not good enough,” Selene cut in. “That’s not all you did, Albus.  You wanted to use us for your own gain. You planned to manipulate us into going public and fighting for our rights.”<br/><br/>Albus had to bite his tongue to keep from retorting that it would be for everyone’s gain, which would not be helpful.  “Yes, I did.  That was wrong of me.  I gathered from our last meeting that most of you just want these meetings to be a space where people like us can meet without fear of being discovered. We can still keep doing that if you prefer.”<br/><br/>“But you betrayed our trust,” Selene insisted.  “You told Elphias the reason behind the club.  Even if you told him it was a support group for you and Gellert, he’s bound to be suspicious why we are in attendance and not many of yours or Gellert’s close friends are.”</p><p>Albus’ insides squirmed.  <em>If only you knew how much I did betray you.</em>He decided to put his plan into action.  Albus knew it was a subtle form of emotional manipulation, but he had to try.  ”Then perhaps Gellert and I should offer a secret of our own, in the spirit of trust.”<br/><br/>Selene crossed her arms.  “It would have to be some secret.”<br/><br/>“Oh, it is.” Gellert smirked.<br/><br/>“I know this goes without saying, but I must ask that you don’t let this slip.” Albus sounded grave. “If you do, the consequences for Gellert and I would be severe.”<br/><br/>Everyone murmured an assent.<br/><br/>“Good.”  Albus nodded as he allowed a dreamy look came over his face. “Gellert and I... we have a soulbond.”<br/><br/>The room exploded as everyone reacted to the unexpected news.<br/><br/>“No way,” Priyesh breathed.<br/><br/>“I didn’t know there could be soulbonds between boys,” Anna admitted.  “That makes me very happy.”<br/><br/>Arcturus grinned. “That’s great, guys.  I thought those were extremely rare.”<br/><br/>“They are,” Gellert confirmed. “But Albus and I have one, and a strong one at that. We’ve had it since we were very young.”</p><p>A sniff caught everyone’s attention.  Nicolette was wiping her eyes and sniffling. </p><p>“Are you alright?” Albus asked softly.  He got up and went over to the metamorphmagus, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder.</p><p>Nicolette nodded tearfully.  “I’m sorry.  It’s just that I’ve done a lot of research on soulbonds.  I’m fascinated by the idea.  I once came across an ancient text that claimed one existed between two extremely powerful wizards, but when I brought it up in History of Magic, Professor Binns refuted it and the entire class laughed at me.  They said that a soulbond couldn’t form between two people of the same sex.  I’m so glad that a soulbond between two boys exists and in modern times too!”</p><p>“Which wizards had a soulbond?”  Gellert asked.  “I’ve never heard of that.”</p><p>“Me either,” said Albus.</p><p>“It sounds farfetched, but just keep an open mind,” Nicolette warned.  “You know the Dark Lord Ekrizdis?”</p><p>Albus nodded but everyone else shook their heads.</p><p>“You might’ve slept through that lesson during History of Magic,” said Nicolette.  “Ekrizdis was a powerful pureblood dark wizard who lived in the 15<sup>th</sup> century.  He hated muggles, and liked to torture and kill them just for amusement.  There were rumors that he was a Seer, which contributed to his madness.  He was exiled to an island in the North Sea, which was unplottable.  He lived in the fortress that he’d constructed to house his anti-muggle followers before they eventually deserted him.  After he died, the island appeared on the map and the authorities visited there.  The fortress was what we now know today as Azkaban prison.”</p><p>A collective gasp was heard around the room.  Albus too was shocked.  While he’d heard of the dark wizard, he wasn’t aware of his connection with Azkaban.  Nicolette must’ve really done extensive research on the evil man.</p><p>“As you’d imagine, the island was overrun with Dementors.”  Nicolette addressed Albus’ next question.  “He’d summoned the Dementors by creating a portal into the spirit world.  The authorities tried to seal up the portal to stop the negative entities from escaping but they weren’t completely successful.  During certain times of the year, dark spirits can still pass through.” </p><p>Albus glanced at Gellert.  </p><p>//Remember the memory of the day I was born on that island during the dark ritual?//  Gellert gave Albus a grim look.  //It must’ve been a day that the portal was open.//</p><p>//I remember.//  Albus shuddered, not wanting to dwell on it. </p><p>“And you say this dark lord had a soulbond with another wizard?”  Selene frowned.  “Wouldn’t that be enough to stop him from turning dark?  Unless his bondmate had turned dark too.”</p><p>“No, his bondmate was a powerful ally of the light,” Nicolette informed him.  “His name was lost to time.  They supposedly had a falling out in their twenties, setting events in motion that plunged the Wizarding World into darkness.  When Ekrizdis turned dark, his bondmate tried to reign him in but was ultimately unsuccessful.   Although many pleaded with him to go after Ekrizdis, the man didn’t want to fight his former lover and soulmate. </p><p>Unfortunately, Ekrizdis went so far in his killing spree that his soulmate could no longer turn a blind eye.   Ekrizdis supposedly was powerful enough to kill his soulmate but even his black heart wasn’t completely unfeeling and he stopped himself at the last second.  This led to his being captured and exiled on the unplottable island.  Supposedly Ekrizdis continued his dark experiments, testing them on any poor muggles he lured to the island.  It’s believed that Ekrizdis died alone of old age, consumed by darkness.”</p><p>Albus shivered.  He couldn’t think of a worse way to die.</p><p>“That’s quite a story, but how do we know this really happened?” Bianca asked.</p><p>“Before the soulmate died, he made a written confession what has passed down through his family,” said Nicolette.  “His descendants today are part of the Potter family, who provided this information.  They didn’t seem to be bothered that they had an ancestor who was inclined towards the same sex.” </p><p>“How interesting,” said Albus.  “I’d love to read that book if you don’t mind.”</p><p>Nicolette beamed.  “Of course.  I’ll bring it to you next meeting.”  She caught herself.  “If there is a next meeting.”</p><p>“Dark lords aside, Albus, can you tell us more about your soulbond?” Arcturus eagerly asked.  “I don’t know much about them.”</p><p>“Yes, please tell us,” Priyesh urged.  “How long have you had it?”</p><p>Albus and Gellert were inundated with questions as they tried to explain how it worked.  After they were done, the earlier tension in the room had completely lifted.</p><p>“Thank you for trusting us with this knowledge.”  Selene nodded at them.  </p><p>“You’re welcome,” said Albus.  “I also wanted to read a letter from Elphias to the group.  I think you would benefit from hearing what he has to say.”  He pulled out a piece of parchment from his pocket and cleared his throat.</p><p>
  <em>Dear Albus and Gellert’s support group,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I wanted you to know that I understand that there is a cap on the number of members and I respect that.  I’m not offended at all and I hope I didn’t cause too much trouble. Please don’t blame Albus – I pushed him into asking if I could join.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>I just want you all to know that I unequivocally support Albus and Gellert’s relationship and I condemn Leonard’s time in prison.  I’m glad that Albus and Gellert are getting the support they need from you.  I’ll continue to support them in my own way.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>All my best,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Elphias</em>
</p><p>Albus folded up the letter and put it in his pocket.  “I gave him a bogus reason as to why he couldn’t join, but he bought it.” </p><p>“It is nice to hear an outsider supporting people like us,” Selene relented.  “Perhaps our actions were a little harsh by boycotting the club for two weeks.  But it will take a while for me to really trust you again.”<br/><br/>“That’s fair,” said Albus.  “I’ve realized that I shouldn’t be using this club to manipulating any of you to go public. That’s my dream but it doesn’t have to be yours. I will respect that in the future.”<br/><br/>“Maybe someday we can allow Elphias to sit in on our meetings,” said Anna.  “But not now. I think we need more time to get to know each other first, to build trust between the members of the group.”</p><p>“I understand,” said Albus. “I won’t bring it up again. No one gets to join or visit unless they are like us.  From now on, my first priority will be the needs of the group, not my own.  I will not betray your trust again.”<br/><br/>Selene nodded approvingly. “If that’s the case, then I’m willing to try again. What about the rest of you?”<br/><br/>Slowly, the others nodded one by one.<br/><br/>“Excellent!” Albus beamed, relieved that he’d saved the club.  “Thanks for giving me another chance.  It’s my hope that we can become a close-knit community that can lift each other up when we’re dealing with our individual struggles.”<br/><br/>“It’s my hope as well,” Gellert added.  “So we weathered some growing pains.  So what?  We’re moving forward now.”<br/><br/>Albus gave him a grateful look and gladly changed the subject.  “Now, does anyone have any new business?”<br/><br/>Arcturus raised his hand. “I wanted to let you all know that I’m available for tutoring for anyone who needs it before we take our N.E.W.T.s. I specialize in Arithmancy and Potions.”<br/><br/>“I could use some tutoring in Arithmancy,” Nicolette admitted.  “But I could tutor someone in Herbology.”<br/><br/>“Same for me and Ancient Runes,” said Bianca.<br/><br/>“Trust me, I’ve got DADA and Divination covered,” Gellert informed them.<br/><br/>“This is great!” Albus enthused. “We can make a signup sheet and pass it around. Something like this is exactly what I hoped would come from this club - helping each other out in a time of need.  Hopefully, it will also reduce the amount of stress we are all under.”<br/><br/>“Hear hear!” Myrddin enthused. “If we do well on the test, we can qualify for higher-level positions in our prospective jobs. I for one want to see that for people like us, so we will be represented, even if it’s just in secret.”<br/><br/>“I’d love someone to go against Gamp and his followers,” Bianca admitted. “They’re doing a lot of damage against people like us.”<br/><br/>“Someday Gellert and I plan to,” Albus assured her.  “But one step at a time. Right now we need to focus on getting top grades.” He smiled. “Is there anything else?”<br/><br/>“Can we have some time to catch up before you dismiss us?” Anna asked. “I’ve missed being around all of you.”<br/><br/>“Of course.” Albus glanced at his pocket watch. “You have a half-hour before curfew.” </p><p>As the club members interacted, Albus chose to observe for the moment.  He watched as Gellert entered into an animated conversation with Priyesh and his heart swelled.  Gellert had come so far since his first day at Hogwarts.  He’d made genuine friendships, he’d excelled at school, he’d earned the respect of his professors.  Gellert had had some bumps along the way, but he’d overcome them. Albus couldn’t be prouder of his bondmate.</p><p>.~.<br/><br/>After the meeting was adjourned, Albus and Gellert ran into Madam Thomas outside.  They thanked her for guarding the door and keeping everyone in the group safe.  She gave them both hugs and encouraged them to keep being careful.</p><p>“We’re really lucky to have her in our corner,” Albus mused as he and Gellert headed back to their room. </p><p>“Definitely,” Gellert enthused.  He nudged Albus’ shoulder.  “I’m glad we’ve got all of that sorted.  I’ve missed the meetings.”</p><p>“It’s a relief,” said Albus.  “I just hope I don’t make another mistake like that.”<br/><br/>“I doubt you will, but before you announce something different you might want to run it by me first.”</p><p>“I will.”  Albus smiled at his soulmate.  “I think revealing our secret really helped.”</p><p>“Yes, it was a good idea.  All in all, the meeting went much better than I expected.  And this tutoring effort should help bring the club members much closer,” said Gellert.</p><p>“Was my explanation to Selene satisfactory?” Albus fretted.<br/><br/>“Yes. You do well under pressure, love.” Gellert assured him. “It’s not like we could tell her the whole truth that you’d outed them all to Elphias.  She’d never trust us again.”<br/><br/>Albus winced.  “Yeah, that wasn’t my best moment.  But hopefully we’ve put all of that behind us.”</p><p>They returned to their bedroom, eager to spend some time in each other’s arms before bed.  After going through their nightly routines, Gellert climbed into bed and Albus pulled him into a warm embrace.  But instead of relaxing, there was one dark thought that plagued Gellert, one that he’d been trying to ignore since Nicolette’s tale about Ekrizdis.</p><p>“Albus?”<br/><br/>“Yes, love?”<br/><br/>“When Nicolette started talking about Ekrizdis having a soulbond, I felt something.”<br/><br/>“Something?”<br/><br/>“Yeah. Like a knowing of some sort that she was telling the truth.” Gellert sounded frustrated.  “I can’t really explain it.”<br/><br/>“I’m afraid you’ve lost me, Gell.”<br/><br/>“When I heard that Ekirzdis was a Seer, I felt this gnawing feeling inside. And his bondmate, Nicolette saying he was of the light, it just reminded me of the prophecy about the Dark Seer and the Light Bringer.”<br/><br/>Albus frowned.  “I thought that prophecy was supposed to be about us.”<br/><br/>“It is.”   Gellert sounded hesitant.  “This is going to sound completely mad, but what if we are Ekrizdis and his bondmate reincarnated?”<br/><br/>“Hmm,” Albus muttered.  He wasn’t sure where his stance on reincarnation was.  He supposed it could be true, but there was no concrete evidence to back it up, which always bothered him.  “Does the Brotherhood even believe in reincarnation?”<br/><br/>“Oh yes,” Gellert said emphatically. “We were taught about it since we were young.”<br/><br/>“Come on, Gell,” Albus quirked an eyebrow. “There’s no way you could’ve been someone who got off on killing muggles.”<br/><br/>“I might if I thought muggles were going to take you away from me. If I had a vision that showed me I had to reduce their numbers in order to save the Wizarding World, to save you, I would.” Gellert looked deadly serious, causing Albus to shiver.  He wasn’t sure he liked that look on his bondmate.<br/><br/>“We don’t even know if Nicolette was telling the truth about Ekrizdis having a soulbond,” Albus reasoned. “It could just be a myth.  Soulbonds are based in love.  I for one find it somewhat difficult to believe that a dark lord could have one.”<br/><br/>“She said that the world fell into even more turmoil when they broke up,” said Gellert.  “The inquisition was in full swing and we were being persecuted by the church.  Witch-burnings were at an all-time high.  Ekrizdis was said to have gone insane, right?  If his bond was broken, that would’ve driven him mad.”<br/><br/>Albus sighed, wanting to poke a hole in Gellert’s theory. “Why would Ekrizdis’ bondmate destroy their bond, knowing it would make them both go mad?”<br/><br/>“I don’t know.  Maybe he found a way to do so where his mind was protected?” Gellert offered.<br/><br/>“I can’t imagine anyone with a bond seriously considering breaking it.” Albus looked thoughtfully at Gellert before his eyes filled with sadness. “If it’s true, his bondmate must’ve truly been desperate to stop him.”<br/><br/>Gellert turned over away from Albus and started shivering. <br/><br/>Albus gently rolled Gellert over to face him.  He placed his hands on Gellert’s cheeks which were wet.  “Gellert, that’s not going to happen to us. Do you hear me?”<br/><br/>Gellert whimpered. “But Albus, what if I-”<br/><br/>“No buts.  It’s never going to happen - I <em>swear</em> it,”  Albus insisted.  “And besides, even if I wanted to, I wouldn’t know how to break our bond, if it’s even possible to break it at all.”<br/><br/>“But if you <em>did</em> know how, you’d break it if I was slaughtering muggles like Ekrizdis did.”</p><p>“Gellert, I wouldn’t let you get anywhere near to that point.”  Albus gave him a knowing look.  “That’s so far out of character for you to want to kill anyone.  If you ever did, I’d have to assume that you did so while being under the influence of a trigger.”</p><p>“I hope you’re right.”  Gellert didn’t sound convinced. </p><p>Albus leaned over and kissed his cheek.  “Please try not to dwell on this reincarnation business.  You’re your own person, Gell.  You’ve always said you don’t want your past to define you.  Why should this be any different?”</p><p>“You’re right,” said Gellert, sounding determined.  “Even if it is true, there’s nothing I can do about it.  I’m not about to squander my life with you, Albus, like Ekrizdis did with his soulmate.  With you by my side, there’s nothing we can’t do.”</p><p>“You just focus on that, love,” Albus encouraged.  “Now, let’s try to get some shuteye.  Goodnight, love.  Sleep well.”  He gave Gellert a peck on the lips before settling in.</p><p>“Goodnight, liebling.”  Gellert listened as Albus’ light snores filled the room, wishing he could shake that knowing feeling.  He closed his eyes and waited for sleep to come.</p><p>.~.</p><p>That night, Gellert was plagued by nightmares of a dark, faceless figure laughing with glee as he used the Cruciatus Curse to torture one of his victims.</p><p>.~.<br/><br/>End Chapter 61<br/><br/></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A/N: Dark wizard Ekrizdis is actually a canon character and has direct ties to Azkaban and the dementors.  I embellished a bit, however.</p><p>Please drop me a comment and let me know how you think the story is progressing.  :)   Thanks for feeding the author.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. The Deluminator</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Albus gives Adalia Occulmency lessons.  Dueling Club gives Albus an opportunity to show off something new.  Grindeldore and Bianca research the Sacred Twenty-Eight and their ties to the Brotherhood.   Albus asks Priyesh for advice on a personal matter.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for all who are still reading this story!  I can see my hits going up up up!  And I just got 100 kudos. :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Disclaimer:  JKR owns it.</p><p>.~.</p><p>Chapter 62: The Deluminator</p><p>.~.</p><p>On Saturday, Albus and Gellert went to visit Adalia at St. Mungo's.  She’d arranged a visit with her friends with the administration, so they didn’t have to bother with sneaking in.  It was Albus’ third time giving Adalia Occlumency lessons.   The first two hadn’t been majorly productive but at least Adalia learned the basic theory behind guarding her mind against telepathic intruders.</p><p>Adalia led Albus to an empty hospital room where they could practice without interruption.  Gellert sat outside the room, giving them the privacy that Adalia requested.   Albus and Adalia sat in chairs facing each other.  After five attempts, she’d managed to keep him out of her mind for fifteen seconds, but no longer.</p><p>Albus knew he needed to be patient with his friend, but sometimes he found it difficult to put himself in her shoes.   “Adalia, you must concentrate.  Empty yourself of emotion.  Resist me like your life depended on it.”</p><p>Adalia gritted her teeth.  “I’m <em>trying</em>, Albus.  I’m not a natural Legilimens like you – my mind isn’t that disciplined.  I can’t just tell myself to repel you with my mind and make it happen.  It requires a lot of mental effort and focus, something that I don’t have right now.”</p><p>“Why don’t we take a break?”  Albus offered.  </p><p>Adalia gave him a grateful smile.  “Thanks.  I just don’t feel like I’m in the right headspace for this right now.”</p><p>Albus gave her an understanding nod.  “Maybe it might help if you tell me what’s on your mind?”</p><p>Adalia sighed.  “I wasn’t sure if I should tell because if I do, you’ll surely tell Gellert and I don’t want him to do something rash when he learns the truth.”</p><p>“I won’t tell Gellert if you ask me not to,” Albus insisted.</p><p>Adalia gave him a knowing look.  “Yeah, right.”</p><p>“No, really.”  Albus took her hand in his.  “I will keep this between us.  Besides, I don’t want Gellert to do something rash either.  Whatever you’re keeping from me sounds extremely serious if you’re this concerned.”</p><p>“It is.”  Adalia stared him down.  “Promise me on your sister’s life that you won’t tell Gellert.”</p><p>Albus gave her a solemn look.  “I promise on Ariana’s life that I won’t tell him.”</p><p>Adalia took a deep breath and let it out slowly.   “Alright.   Yesterday, I overheard two senior healers talking about something else that goes on in Owl Wing.  Apparently, it is also used to conduct experiments and magical tests on muggle children.”</p><p>“Fuck.”  Albus growled, kicking a nearby bin, whose contents spilled all over the floor.  He flicked his wand to clean up the mess, causing the bin to right itself and the litter to return inside.  “Those bastards!  They shouldn’t be allowed to get away with this.”</p><p>“I know, it’s despicable.  I was worried that if Gellert knew, he might shapeshift into Travers, sneak into the hospital, and try to save them,” Adalia fretted.  “He wouldn’t be able to manage it.  There are at least five senior members of the Brotherhood that are always in attendance along with their bodyguards.  Gellert couldn’t take all of them.”</p><p>“I don’t like keeping things from Gellert, but in this case, it’s for his own good,” Albus rationalized.  “We’re in no position to be making a stand right now.  I wish we could help those children but I can’t see how.”  He shook his head.  “I understand why this knowledge is keeping you from focusing on your lessons.”</p><p>“Yeah.”  Adalia placed her hands on her face and ran them slowly down her cheeks.  “It’s hard having this knowledge, Albus.  On one hand, St. Mungo’s does so many good services.  We cure the sick and help the ailing.  But the hospital has its dark side.  Torturing children – it’s appalling!   How can I keep working here, Albus, knowing what I know?”</p><p>“Because you only have a few more months left until you finish your rotation.”  Albus placed his arms on Adalia’s shoulders.  “Then you can apply for the Hogwarts position.  If you get it, you can be with Bianca during her seventh year.” </p><p>“That’s a big if,” Adalia said glumly.  “I doubt my boss will give me a stellar recommendation now that he knows I’m inclined towards women.”</p><p>“Perhaps not, but you still need to complete your rotation,” Albus reminded her.   “But it would be easier if your boss couldn’t see inside your head each time you meet.”</p><p>“I know,” Adalia groaned.  “I feel a little better after getting that off my chest.  I’m ready to try again.”</p><p>Albus nodded.  “Alright.  Let’s try something different this time.  Let me into your mind and we’ll practice you pushing me out.” </p><p>Adalia took a few deep breaths to center herself.  “I’m ready.”  Adalia met Albus’ eyes.  “Do your worst.”</p><p>Albus stared at his friend, preparing to enter her mind.  “Legilimens!”   Albus quickly fell into Adalia’s mind.  He sorted through her memories, deciding to cross a line that he’d previously been unwilling to do, hoping to evoke a response in Adalia to make her fight back.  Albus dove into a memory of Adalia being with Bianca.  They were heavily snogging behind a deserted building that Albus recognized was in Hogsmeade.  Adalia was kissing her way down Bianca’s neck, who was moaning her encouragement. </p><p><em>No, you can’t watch that.  That’s private.  </em>Albus heard before he felt a mental shove and all the sudden he was thrust into one of his own memories.</p><p>
  <em>“No, not my husband.  Not Percival!” Kendra Dumbledore shrieked.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Stand aside, you stupid woman.”  Brutus Malfoy snarled.  “He’s under arrest.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“No, don’t arrest him!  Please, have mercy.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I’ll ask you for the last time, Dumbledore,” Malfoy growled.  “Tell us why you attacked the muggle boys!” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Percival stayed silent.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Don’t take my father away,” Eleven-year-old Albus begged as he grabbed his mother’s wand from the table and pointed it at Malfoy.  “I’ll… I’ll fight you.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Albus, put the wand down,” Percival ordered.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Albus dropped the wand.  “Where are you taking him?” Albus demanded.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“To Azkaban,” was Malfoy’s grim answer.</em>
</p><p><em>Get out</em>, Albus thought as the scene disappeared and he came tumbling back to the room.  His head was pounding as he struggled to get his bearings.  Albus gave Adalia a small glare as he rubbed his temples.  “Well, I must say I wasn’t expecting that.”</p><p>“Shit, Albus… I didn’t mean to do that,” Adalia cried.  “I didn’t mean to see one of your memories, I just wanted to push you out of mine.”</p><p>“Apparently you’re stronger than we both thought.”  Albus’ face burned with embarrassment.  “So now you know exactly what happened that night.  I couldn’t stop my father from being taken to Azkaban.”</p><p>“Well, of course not!  You were only eleven and you hadn’t had any training.”  Adalia’s expression was filled with compassion for her friend.  “I know you’ve been hesitant to talk about that night with me and I respect that.  It must’ve been terribly traumatic for you.  But there’s nothing to be ashamed of.  You’re not to blame for your father’s choices.”</p><p>Albus gave her a tiny smile.  Why had he thought it so important to hide this from her?  This was <em>Adalia</em>, his best friend in the entire world save for Gellert.  He could trust her with viewing this memory - she wouldn’t tell anyone about the details.  “Thanks.  I know that, it’s just… that memory was the worst day of my life.  It’s a private memory where I’m at my most vulnerable.  I didn’t want anyone besides Gellert to see it.   But now that you have, I suppose it’s not the worst thing in the world.”</p><p>Adalia took Albus’ hand in hers, needing the contact.  “I don’t think any differently of you now that I’ve seen it.  Besides, you saw me snogging Bianca.   That was private too.  I imagine you did that because you wanted me to get angry and respond.”</p><p>Yes,” Albus confirmed.  “I suppose we’re even, then,” he relented.   Albus squeezed his friend’s hand.  “Although I wasn’t happy at first, this is a good thing, Adalia.  It means you have what it takes to defend your mind.  Although I wouldn’t recommend delving into your boss’s mind the next time he mentally probes you.”</p><p>Adalia shuddered.  “Definitely not.  I just want to shield my own mind.”</p><p>“We’ll get there,” Albus promised.  “But I need a break after that.”</p><p>“Me too,” she admitted.  “Same time next week?”</p><p>“I’ll be there,” Albus vowed.  “Please don’t be discouraged that you can’t keep me out for long.  Each time we work together you improve a bit more.”</p><p>“Thanks.  It’s taxing work and I feel mentally exhausted afterward,” Adalia sighed.  “But it’s worth it to have the chance to get back together with Bianca.  I miss her so much, Albus.”</p><p>“I know you do.  Bianca misses you too,” Albus said.  “She talks about you often.”</p><p>“I live for the letters she writes me,” Adalia admitted.  “I know Bianca could find someone else but she swears she doesn’t mind waiting for me.”</p><p>“She understands your predicament and knows it’s not your fault.  You’ll master this eventually, Adalia.  I won’t stop teaching you until you do,” Albus vowed. </p><p>Adalia threw her arms around Albus.  “Thank you.”</p><p>Albus smiled.  “What are friends for?”</p><p>Gellert entered the room to find them embracing.  “This is sweet, but it’s time to go back to the castle, Albus.  Everything go alright in here?”</p><p>“We’re fine,” said Albus.   “Adalia managed to enter my mind.  She’s making considerable progress.”</p><p>Gellert grinned.  “Glad to hear it.”</p><p>“Adalia, I’ll see you next week,” Albus promised. </p><p>After she hugged Gellert, Albus led them out of the room.  The boys left the hospital without incident and returned to the castle without being missed. </p><p>.~.</p><p>The following day, Albus decided to return his focus to a pet project of his that had gotten pushed aside.  As much as Albus liked to spend time with Gellert, this week he decided to work on something that would surprise Gellert and the others during Dueling Club.  Albus had been developing a way to snuff out all the lights in a room, but the project had fallen to the wayside when Gellert came into his life.  Now he thought was a good time to finish it as Gellert’s homework had exponentially increased due to his upcoming O.W.L.s.  He knew Gellert would be so impressed by his achievement, which was excellent motivation to complete his project.</p><p>After dinner, Albus headed for the Room of Requirement which was a perfect setting for what he was about to attempt.  The Gryffindor reached into his pocket and held up a small silver device.  It looked very similar to the muggle cigarette lighter, which is where Albus had gotten the idea for the design.  In theory, one would press a button on the device, which would allow it to absorb the nearest light source.  The process would continue until all the nearby lights were extinguished. </p><p>Albus had already constructed the device – it just needed to be finetuned.  The design was relatively simple.  The user would flip open the cap and when the button was pushed, the spring inside would be depressed, allowing for the light to be sucked inside. </p><p>He fiddled with it almost every night, trying different spells in combination with slight variations of mechanics until one night, he pointed the device at a candle and immediately extinguished it with a woosh.  Grinning, Albus whooped and hollered, loudly celebrating his accomplishment before realizing he’d hit a small snag.  Demonstrating his device’s use would be difficult during Dueling Club, as the shades in the DADA classroom were always open. </p><p>Albus’ plan was to plunge the room into darkness with his device and use the element of surprise to disarm Gellert.  So he set it up with Merrythought ahead of time, claiming he had a new ability to show off but that he needed low light to demonstrate it.  Merrythought, of course, promised to be accommodating.       </p><p>When Dueling Club rolled around on that Friday, Albus had to remind himself not to appear too eager lest he give himself away.  When he entered Merrythought’s classroom, the shades were drawn just as she’d promised.  Five lit candles on the teacher’s desk blazed in the darkness, illuminating the room.  As usual, the desks were pushed off to one side so there would be plenty of room to duel.  As the students gathered, they whispered amongst themselves why they thought the shades were closed.</p><p>“Alright, class.”  Merrythought smiled after eight o’clock rolled around.  “Today we will be practicing our spellwork in the dark.  There might be a circumstance when you’re forced to defend yourself in a dark space.  I also want to see how you fare in a modified environment.”</p><p>The students chattered excitedly amongst themselves, eager to give it a try.</p><p>“I know it will be a challenge, but I have faith in each of you.  Now, I’ve placed a charm around the perimeter of the room to block ‘lumos’, so don’t bother casting it.”  Merrythought enthusiastically rubbed her hands together.  “Let’s get started.  I’ll assign your partners today.”  She paired up the students until only Albus and Gellert were left. </p><p>“Albus, you’ll be paired with Mr. Grindelwald, of course.”  Professor Merrythought winked at him.  “You two seem to be well-matched.”</p><p>“Thank you, Professor,” Gellert said smoothly when Albus made no move to answer. </p><p>//Gell, do you think she knows about us?//  Albus worried.</p><p>//Nah.  I think she means we are magically well-matched.//</p><p>//I hope so.//  Albus tried to put the worry out of his mind.  Even if Merrythought had figured it out, surely her fondness for him would prevent her from turning them in. </p><p>“Albus, would you and Mr. Grindelwald do us the honor of dueling first?”  Merrythought cut in, bringing Albus’ focus back to the task at hand.</p><p>“We’d be glad to.”  Albus and Gellert moved to the center of the room.   Albus patted his left pocket and felt the metal object, reassuring himself that his secret weapon was still there.  He and Gellert drew their wands, turned around, took five paces, and turned to face each other with their wands raised. </p><p>“Three, two, one, go!” Merrythought cried. </p><p>Albus and Gellert traded spells and either dodged or repelled them with ease.  The relative darkness didn’t impede their dueling abilities and instead enhanced their awareness of each other.  Gellert tried shapeshifting into a few different people, including Travers, but Albus didn’t falter once.  Albus turned invisible a few times but Gellert located him each time, probably by using the bond.  Albus would need to work on that. </p><p>Finally, Albus caught Gellert with a ‘Petrificus Totallus’, immobilizing him while he pulled out his silver device.  Albus opened the cap, pressed the button, and aimed it at one of the candles.  A small ball of light flew towards the device, which absorbed it.  A gasp went up through the room, but Albus ignored it.  He pointed his device at the rest of the candles until the room was engulfed in darkness, causing a few of the students to scream.  Just before the last light went out, Albus saw Gellert’s wand arm start to move, as he must’ve broken free of the spell. </p><p>“Expelliarmus!”  Albus pointed his wand at Gellert’s location, effectively disarming his bondmate and causing Gellert’s wand to fly into his hand.   Having won the duel, Albus decided the darkness was no longer necessary.  He pressed the device again, which returned the light to the candles, one by one. </p><p>Albus helped Gellert up, who was staring at him in utter astonishment.  The rest of the students were as well, but Albus only had eyes for Gellert.</p><p>//Very clever, darling.//  Gellert complimented him.  //So that’s what you’ve been so diligently working on.//</p><p>//Glad you’re impressed.//  Albus could feel Gellert’s arousal through the bond and quickly chastised him.  //Later, Gell.  I promise we’ll have fun tonight.//</p><p>Gellert inwardly smirked.  //I’ll hold you to it.// </p><p>“Everyone, give Albus a round of applause!”  Merrythought placed her hand on Albus’ shoulder as the students loudly clapped, Gellert included.  “Where did you find this?”</p><p>“I made it,” Albus said proudly.  “I’ve been working on it for over a year and I finished it just last night.”</p><p> “Merlin’s beard, Albus.  You… you <em>made</em> it?”  Merrythought sounded astounded.  “By yourself?”</p><p>“Yes.”  Albus soaked up the praise and attention, which he used to live for before Gellert came into his life.  He still appreciated it, but now it didn’t go to his head nearly as much.</p><p>“I’ll have to tell Headmaster Black about this.  He’ll be so pleased by your ingenuity.  This is quite an extraordinary feat of magic.”</p><p>Albus gave her a small bow.  “Thank you.  It took a lot of hard work, but the finished product was worth it.”</p><p>Merrythought stared at the device like she was itching to get her hands on it, but she remembered herself.   “Alright, you lot.  Who wants to go next?”</p><p>.~.    </p><p>After the club ended, Gellert lingered behind as Albus explained how the device worked to his eager professor.  He joined Gellert after Merrythought dismissed him, still singing his praises. </p><p>The minute they returned to their bedroom, Gellert pressed him for more information about the device. </p><p>“That was incredible, liebling.”  Gellert pulled Albus in for a long kiss as they sat down on their bed.  Albus handed the device to Gellert so he could examine it.  “It must’ve taken a long time to construct this.  So, what is this thing called?”</p><p>Albus beamed at his bondmate.  “I call it the Put-Outer.”</p><p>Gellert guffawed so hard he fell off the bed.  “Albus, the craftmanship and magical components are quite remarkable, but we’ve <em>got </em>to work on finding a better name for this contraption of yours.”  Gellert scrambled back up on the bed, still laughing at the ridiculous name. </p><p>“Very well.”  Albus shrugged as they climbed into bed together.  “Do you have any suggestions?”</p><p>“Something with lumos, or lum in it,” Gellert said.  “As you know, that means light, which would be very apt.”</p><p>“I’ll think on it,” Albus said.  “Now, I believe I have a promise to fulfill.” </p><p>"Oh do you?"  Gellert said coyly, caressing Albus' cheek.  "And what kind of promise is that?"</p><p>Albus suddenly experienced the breadth of Gellert's arousal through the bond and moaned.  "This."  He ground against Gellert and soon soft cries filled the room as they got off.</p><p>Needless to say, Albus went to sleep a very happy man. </p><p>.~.</p><p>
  <em>The next day</em>
</p><p>Bianca, Albus, and Gellert gathered in the Room of Requirement after dinner, ready to continue their research on the Brotherhood.  Albus brought the documents that Mr. Lovegood had sent to the school regarding the Sacred Twenty-Eight pureblood families.   Gellert brought supplies for taking notes and a few books that Bathilda had given him they hadn’t gone through yet.</p><p>“I’m not sure where to start.”  Albus spread out the folders that contained Lovegood’s notes.  “They don’t seem to be very organized.”</p><p>“I’m not surprised,” Gellert snorted.  “He seems to be a rather scatterbrained fellow.”</p><p>“Let’s start by sorting through them,” Bianca offered.  “We’ll put the ones that we know are involved with the Brotherhood in one pile, ones we know aren’t involved in another pile, and the questionable ones in a third pile.”</p><p>“Great idea,” Albus enthused.</p><p> It was quiet except for the rustling of parchment as they slowly organized the notes. </p><p>“Alright,” said Gellert, after their task was finished.  “Let’s make a list.”</p><p>“I’ll be the scribe.”  Bianca grabbed an empty piece of parchment, a quill, an inkwell, and a book to write on.     </p><p>“Known families with ties to the Brotherhood are…” Gellert trailed off.   “Hmm… he’s got extensive notes on our families, Bianca.   We’ll put the Grindelwalds and the Notts at the top of the list, even though due to a technicality, my family wasn’t technically counted as one of the Twenty-Eight.”</p><p>She nodded as her quill scratched against the parchment, writing as Gellert named the families one by one.</p><p>“Alright, here’s what I have,” said Bianca as she read the list.</p><p>“Known members of the Brotherhood:  Grindelwald, Nott, Rosier, Malfoy, Travers, Bulstrode, Lestrange, Burke, Flint, Yaxley, Parkinson, Avery, and Rowle.  Are we in agreement with that?”</p><p>Albus and Gellert nodded.</p><p>“Alright.  The non-Brotherhood members are:  Longbottom, Weasley, Prewett, Ollivander, Macmillan, Shacklebolt, and Abbott.  I’m so glad that Anna Abbott’s family has no ties.  Mr. Lovegood would’ve surely asked Selene to cut ties with her girlfriend if there were.</p><p>“Are we sure about Ollivander?” Gellert asked.  “I’ve seen his name pop up in questionable places.”</p><p>“According to this, Lovegood had someone tail Mr. Ollivander but ultimately concluded that, although a member of a pureblood family, he wasn’t involved with the Brotherhood.”  Bianca handed a piece of parchment to show Gellert the truth.</p><p>“Oh good,” Albus exhaled.  He was quite fond of the man who sold him his wand and would’ve been crushed to find that he was a part of the shadowy organization.  “I was worried when I saw his name on the obelisk at St. Mungo’s.  It seems his family donated out of the goodness of their hearts.”</p><p>“You’re not going to like this, Albus,” Bianca warned.  “According to Lovegood’s notes, the Greengrass family has some questionable ties.  Adalia’s grandfather was seen attending one of the masquerade balls years ago.”</p><p>Albus sighed.  “She’ll be crushed.  At least her father broke away from the family once he married Adalia’s mum.  If that hadn’t happened, it’s possible Adalia could’ve been brainwashed into the elitist pureblood way of thinking.  Any more maybes?”</p><p>Bianca pursed her lips.  “He’s not sure about the Carrows.”  </p><p>Albus frowned as he recalled the first day he visited the Ministry of Magic.  “They were mentioned the day of Leonard’s first trial.  A woman was saddled with a hefty fine when she was caught trespassing on Carrow property, but that doesn’t prove they’re part of the Brotherhood.”</p><p>“They got their way, though,” Gellert pointed out.</p><p>“I don’t want to believe the Carrows are involved,” said Albus.  “Mr. Carrow was so kind to me when he gave me that gold to keep my family afloat until I get a job.”</p><p>“We’ll keep them in the maybe pile until we find something definitive,” said Bianca.   “Others that Lovegood’s not sure about are Crouch, Slughorn, Fawley, Shafiq, and Gaunt.  Lovegood said the Gaunts are proud of their pureblood heritage, going back to Salazar Slytherin himself, but they are dirt poor which might make them exempt.  Also, Lovegood finds the Black family questionable.  Supposedly Headmaster Black’s father was suspected of involvement when he was seen attending a meeting at the Rosier mansion.”</p><p>“No way,” Albus said stubbornly.  “The Headmaster wouldn’t be involved.”</p><p>“What about Professor Black?”  Bianca asked.  “He fits the type.  The younger Black seems to get off on power trips, especially with you, Albus.”</p><p>“As much as I hate Orion Black, we don’t have any concrete proof,” said Albus.  “Gellert, what do you think?”</p><p>Gellert immediately stood up.  “I’m sorry.  I forgot I have a homework assignment that’s due tomorrow.  I’ve got to go.  I’ll see you back in our bedroom, Albus.  Bianca.”  Gellert nodded at her before hightailing it out of the room.</p><p>“That’s odd,” said Bianca with a frown.  “It’s not like Gellert to forget a homework assignment.”</p><p>“No, it’s not.  But he’s only human,” Albus reminded him.   “Now, shall we look at the notes in regards to the maybes?”</p><p>He and Bianca researched for another half-hour before calling it quits.  “Well, I think that was a very productive session,” Albus declared.  “Thanks for all your help.”</p><p>Bianca smiled as they gathered their materials.  “I’m committed to taking them down, same as you.  It’s also the least I can do since you’re working with Adalia on guarding her mind so we can eventually be together.”</p><p>“That’s only part of the reason,” said Albus.  “I want her to be able to repel any Legilimens that she may come across.  She needs to have the ability to protect herself.”</p><p>“When you’re done working with her, would you be willing to work with me?”  Bianca asked.  “I don’t want someone to look into my mind and see that I’m inclined towards women, nor anything else I want to keep private.”</p><p>Albus’ expression softened.  “Of course I will.”</p><p>“Thanks.”  Bianca nodded at him.  “You know, when I agreed to supposedly court Gellert, I didn’t think that decision would lead to the three of us becoming so close.  It’s been lovely having you two as a part of my life, especially with Adalia gone.”</p><p>Albus smiled understandingly.  “It’s our pleasure.  I was hoping that we would become close.  I remember how you selflessly gave me dancing lessons so I wouldn’t embarrass myself during the Yule Ball.  You’re a kind person, Bianca.  Somehow you managed to cultivate that quality while being raised in a pureblood family.  Odds are you would’ve turned out like Nadia but you didn’t.  It was your choice not to blindly follow everything your father says, and I have a lot of respect for you for that.”</p><p>Bianca’s cheeks colored a bit.  “Thanks.  It hasn’t been easy.  I’ve mostly kept my opinions to myself when my father talks about pureblood supremacy.  Sometimes he’ll talk about the degenerates that are attracted to the same sex, which really hurts although I try not to show it.  Ah, well.”  She shrugged.  “I hope to get away from him after my last year here.”</p><p>“I’ll help you do just that,” Albus vowed.  “Don’t worry, Gellert and I won’t let you fall victim to the trap that so many pureblood women fall into – marrying young and breeding pureblood children like broodmares.”</p><p>Bianca tearfully hugged Albus and they shared a moment of complete understanding.  Grinning, they left the room together, parting ways as Bianca headed towards the Slytherin common room.</p><p>.~.</p><p>When Albus returned to his bedroom, Gellert was nowhere to be seen.  Thankfully, he appeared fifteen minutes later when Albus was already in bed.</p><p>“Where were you?”  Albus asked, trying not to sound accusatory.  “It’s past curfew.”</p><p>“I went to the Owlery to visit Owlbus,” Gellert informed him.</p><p>Albus raised an eyebrow.  “At night?”</p><p>Gellert bristled.  “Do you have a problem with that?”</p><p>“’Course not.”  Albus decided not to press the issue, knowing that Gellert sometimes went to visit Owlbus when he was stressed.  “Did you finish your homework?”</p><p>“Oh, right, that.  I’m all set for tomorrow.”  Gellert turned away from Albus and changed into his pajamas, wandlessly calling the clothes to him.</p><p>“I wish you’d tell me what’s going on,” Albus said softly.</p><p>“It’s nothing,” Gellert insisted as he climbed into bed next to Albus.  “You know that when we research the Brotherhood it’s hard on me.”</p><p>“Maybe you should take a break from that for a little while,” Albus said.  “Bianca and I can handle it.”</p><p>“No, I want to do something to work against them.”  Frustration was evident in Gellert’s voice.  “I <em>need</em> to.  It’s just that when we are in the middle of research, sometimes memories come flooding back and it’s difficult to sort through them.”</p><p>Albus tightened his arms around his bondmate.  “I wish I could take those memories away.”</p><p>“Like it or not, they are part of my life.”  Gellert sounded weary but firm.  “They made me the person I am today.”  He turned over and buried his face in Albus’ shoulder.   Gellert’s voice was muffled.  “I just want the Brotherhood gone.”</p><p>“I know you do,” said Albus, his hand automatically rubbing Gellert’s back.  “I do too.  I want them stripped of the power they so desperately cling to.  I want them to have to abide by the laws that govern the rest of us.  But there’s only so much we can do at the moment.  But one thing we can do is play the long game.”</p><p>“That will have to do for now,” Gellert agreed.  “I just want those men who tortured me and the other children to pay for their crimes.”</p><p>This statement reinforced Albus’ decision not to mention Adalia’s new information about the awful goings-on in Owl Wing.   “They will pay.  The lot of them deserve Azkaban.  When we’re much older, we’ll have enough proof of the group’s existence and we’ll be in a position to take them down.”</p><p>“That will be the happiest day of my life,” Gellert declared.  “I’ve looked forward to it since I was two.”</p><p>Albus felt a tiny sting of betrayal.  “What about the day when we finally consummate our relationship?”</p><p>“I stand corrected.”  Gellert turned around and kissed Albus’ forehead.  “<em>That</em> will be the happiest day of my life.  Have you been thinking about that?”</p><p>“I’ve been thinking about the next step,” Albus admitted.  “But I still need more time before I’m ready to try oral.”</p><p>“That’s fine,” Gellert assured his bondmate.  “Take all the time you need.  Just… don’t take<em> too</em> long.”   </p><p>Albus chuckled.  “Define too long.”</p><p>“Making me wait until the summer.”</p><p>“It will be before the summer,” Albus promised.</p><p>“Really?”  Gellert sounded hopeful. </p><p>“Yes.  But only if you don’t ask me anymore about it.”</p><p>“Deal.”  Gellert pressed his lower half against Albus.  “This is your fault.”</p><p>Albus groaned as he felt himself start to rise.  “Gell, we have to go to bed.  It’s a school night.”</p><p>“So?”  Gellert ground against him.  “You won’t be able to sleep in your current state so we should do something about it.”</p><p>“You’re the worst,” Albus moaned as Gellert reached between them to cup Albus through his pajamas. </p><p>“Do you want me to stop?”</p><p>“Hell no.”  Albus reached his hand into Gellert’s pajama pants and wandlessly cast a lubrication charm.  Gellert returned the favor and soon moans of ecstasy filled the room.   When Albus fell over the edge, he wondered how it would feel with Gellert’s mouth around him. </p><p>As Albus helped a shaking Gellert calm down from a rather intense orgasm, his curiosity ran rampant.  Gellert’s hand mixed with lubrication felt wonderful, but the sensation wasn’t that much different from his own hand.  But Gellert using his mouth…   Albus inwardly shivered even as he tried to soothe his bondmate with assuring words and gentle fingers running through Gellert’s curls.  To be fully engulfed in that heat<em> plus</em> Gellert running his tongue up and down his length – Albus wasn’t sure if he’d be able to last long. </p><p>While the physical aspect to oral sounded amazing, Albus was aware there was more to it than just that.  The intimacy and trust factors would be upped considerably, which of course Albus was looking forward to.  There was also the issue of emissions.  Albus wasn’t sure what the bedroom protocol was in regards to that, but he supposed he could ask someone.  If he was truly honest with himself, he had a whole slew of practical questions that needed answering about positions, techniques, and the like.  But who could he ask? </p><p>It would have to be someone from their group.  Asking the girls would be no help.  His choices were either Myrddin, Arcturus, or Priyesh.  Albus couldn’t imagine asking sweet, innocent Myrddin if he’d taken that step and he really didn’t want to know that much about his relationship with Arcturus. </p><p>That left Priyesh.  He wasn’t currently in a relationship, for which Albus was grateful as he wouldn't want to know the details.   Priyesh had shared with the group that he’d been caught with a boy when he’d been attending Ilvermorny as an exchange student but thankfully the incident had been handled internally.  Albus didn’t want to assume that more than snogging had occurred, but he thought that had been heavily implied.  If he was mistaken, Albus could always apologize.  But if he wasn’t mistaken, Priyesh could possibly have a wealth of knowledge on the subject.  Albus decided it was worth the risk and vowed to ask Priyesh the following day.</p><p>.~.</p><p>
  <em>The next morning</em>
</p><p>After breakfast was over, Albus tried to snag his Indian friend.  “Priyesh, can I talk to you for a second in private?”<br/><br/>Priyesh smiled warmly at him. “Of course, Albus. What can I do for you?”<br/><br/>Albus steered them into an empty classroom which wasn’t in use until the afternoon.   He leaned against the wall, praying that he could get through this conversation without feeling completely mortified.   “Well... it’s rather embarrassing.” Albus blushed down to his auburn roots.  He spoke in a low voice.  “It’s about... sex. Well, not exactly sex, it’s the step before that and I was just wondering if you knew anyone who could help me.”<br/><br/>Priyesh chuckled.  “You mean, you’re asking if<em> I</em> can help you?”<br/><br/>“Well, I didn’t want to assume, but you did say during one of our meetings that you got caught with another boy while you were abroad,” Albus reminded him. <br/><br/>Priyesh snickered before sobering. “You assumed correctly. I’d be happy to help you, Albus.”</p><p>“Really?”  Albus sighed with relief.  “Thank you, thank you, thank you!”</p><p>“It’s no problem.”  Priyesh winked at him.  “I’ll be glad to share my expertise.  You are talking about oral, yes?”<br/><br/>“Yes,” Albus confirmed. "Any tips you could give me would be much appreciated.”<br/><br/>“Would this be your first time?”  Priyesh asked.<br/><br/>Albus nodded.<br/><br/>“And Gellert’s too?” <br/><br/>“Yes. Otherwise, I’d ask him."  <br/><br/>“Ah.”  Priyesh clasped Albus’ right shoulder.  “Tell you what I’ll do.  Meet me tonight in the Transfiguration classroom after dinner.  We’ll go over it then.”<br/><br/>“Priyesh, you’re a lifesaver!” Albus breathed.   “No, really.  You don’t know what this means to me.  Having the knowledge of what to expect would be such a relief.  Not only to reduce my own stress but so I can make the experience more special for Gellert.”<br/><br/>Priyesh regarded him thoughtfully.  “You really love him, don’t you?”</p><p>“Yeah, I do.  With all my heart,” Albus quietly proclaimed.  “I will never love another.”</p><p>“I hope someday I can find someone who cares for me in the way Gellert cares for you.”  Priyesh sighed wistfully before grinning once again.  “But in the meantime, I’ll teach you all you need to know how to drive Gellert wild and to enjoy yourself while doing so.”  He patted Albus’ shoulder.  “See you tonight.”</p><p>Albus watched him go, thrilled that he’d found a way to prepare before he told Gellert he was ready to take the next step.</p><p>.~.</p><p>End Chapter 62</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A/N:  Of course Albus’ device is what we know as the Deluminator.  Gellert will help him come up with the name.  I think you are really going to like Priyesh’s talk with Albus about preparing him for oral.  Just so you know - bananas will be involved. :P</p><p>Please leave a comment and let me know what you thought of the chapter.  An author always likes to know when her work is appreciated.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. Pranks and Reunions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Priyesh and Albus 'practice' on bananas.  April Fool's Day rolls around and Gellert goes too far with a prank.  Adalia completes her Occulmency training and is reunited with Bianca.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks to Litsetaure for her prank ideas!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Disclaimer:  JKR owns it.</p><p>.~.</p><p>Chapter 63: Pranks and Reunions</p><p>.~.</p><p>
  <em>The next day</em>
</p><p>When Albus met Priyesh after dinner, they used the now empty Transfiguration classroom.  Albus locked the door behind him, making sure to add a Colloportus so they wouldn’t be disturbed.  Albus looked around the room, which featured four rows of three desks.  He was surrounded by high windows, which streamed in the sun’s last rays.  The two chalkboards still displayed notes from the last second-year class.  The front of the room was covered in interlocking gothic stone arches.  Albus had spent many a class period staring at them, being bored to tears as he already knew how to do the spell of the day.</p><p>“So, how does this work?”  Albus asked.  “Is this going to be hands-on teaching, like in class?” </p><p>Priyesh burst out laughing and then gave him an exaggerated wink.  “You mean, more like mouth-on teaching.” </p><p>Albus colored at the implication.  “That’s not… that’s not what I meant!  I would never… I mean, I’m with Gellert and...”</p><p>Priyesh stopped laughing but amusement was still in his eyes.  “I know you didn’t mean it like that.”  He held out his hands with his palms facing out.  “Relax, Albus.  It will be a lot easier if you keep your sense of humor during this.”</p><p>“I’ll try.”  Albus raised his eyebrows when he noticed two bananas sitting on the teacher’s desk.  “What are those for?”<br/><br/>Priyesh grinned. “What do you think?  You’re going to practice on a banana.  Go ahead, pick one up and peel it.”<br/><br/>“You mean we’re going to be miming giving a… you know.  This is so embarrassing.” Albus’ blush deepened as he reluctantly picked up a banana and began to remove the peel.<br/><br/>Priyesh raised an eyebrow.  “Do you want to impress Gellert or not?”<br/><br/>“Alright, alright,” Albus grumbled.  He had to admit, there was a certain logic to it.  Whenever he learned a new skill, he always tried to practice it so he would improve.  This should be no different.<br/><br/>“Good.” Priyesh nodded and peeled his own banana. “Now, there are several different techniques that beginners should know. The first is to simply suck on the head. You can swirl your tongue around it too.” Priyesh demonstrated on his banana. “Also make sure to mind your teeth. There’s nothing worse than feeling teeth when receiving a blow job.  It can be distracting or in some cases, painful.”<br/><br/>“I’ll keep that in mind.”  Albus copied him, swirling his tongue around the tip of the banana. “That’s not so bad.”<br/><br/>“Now, when you go down on him, go slowly. Try to take a little at a time.” Priyesh gradually took the banana down his throat.<br/><br/>“Wow, you can go far,” said Albus, impressed.  “How many times have you...”  He laughed nervously. “Sorry, that was impolite.”<br/><br/>Priyesh just winked at him. “Now you try.”<br/><br/>Albus swallowed the banana a bit at a time, getting used to the strange sensation of having an object down his throat.   He promptly gagged and pulled out the banana.  “Oops.”<br/><br/>Priyesh grinned. “Ah yes. That can happen. Try to relax your throat. Don’t go all the way down. You’ll figure that out after a while. No need to jump the broom.”<br/><br/>Albus tried again.  This time he didn’t go as far down and didn’t gag.<br/><br/>“Great job,” Priyesh enthused after Albus practiced a few times.  “You’re a natural.”<br/><br/>Albus appreciated the compliment, which assuaged some of his worries.  Then he winced. “My jaw hurts a little. Is that normal?”<br/><br/>“Perfectly normal,” Priyesh assured him.  “You’ll get used to it.  Although, some positions don’t hurt quite as badly.  You’ll get to explore that and find out what they are for yourself.”</p><p>“What kind of positions?”</p><p>“Well, there’s one where you’re kneeling on the floor and he’d be sitting on the edge of the bed.  That’s pretty standard.  Just make sure you kneel on a pillow,” Priyesh advised. </p><p>“Do I have to be kneeling?”  Albus asked.  “That sounds uncomfortable.  Can we both stay on the bed?”</p><p>“Of course.  Gellert would be sitting back against the headboard.  You’d be on all fours as you went down on him.  That’s also an appealing position, as Gellert would be able to see you better.”</p><p>“I think I’ll go with that to start with,” Albus decided, glad to have that question answered.</p><p>“Now, one more technique that will drive Gellert wild is called ‘base to tip’.  You start at the bottom and lick your way up.”  Priyesh demonstrated on the banana.  “Your turn.”<br/><br/>Albus giggled a bit before he practiced a few times, licking his way up the banana. “It feels odd doing that.”<br/><br/>“You’ll pick it up,” Priyesh assured him. “I think Gellert will be very impressed.”<br/><br/>“I hope so,” said Albus. “Either I’ll be overcome with nerves or I won’t be able to stop laughing.”<br/><br/>“Gellert is still your soulmate.  No matter what happens, he will still love you,” Priyesh promised.  “Also, I imagine Gellert will be nervous too.  Be sure to keep that in mind.”<br/><br/>Albus snorted.  “Gellert, nervous?  I really doubt it.  He never gets flustered about this kind of stuff.  Besides, he’s been pestering me about doing this for ages.”<br/><br/>“We’ll see.  Here. Take the banana with you,” Priyesh suggested.  “You can practice more if you want.”</p><p>“Not tonight,” said Albus.  “I don’t think I’ll ever look at a banana the same way again.  Any more tips?”</p><p>“Make sure you use enough spit so it feels good, but not too much that it’s sloppy.”</p><p>Albus stared blankly at his friend.  “How do I know if-”<br/><br/>“Trial and error.  Most of this is honestly trial and error.  You and Gellert will need to figure this out together. Oh, there was one more thing I needed to tell you,” said Priyesh.   “Make sure that you tell Gellert to let you know when he’s about to come. Perhaps have him gently tug on your hair or tap your shoulder.   You also need to decide if you’re going to swallow or spit.”<br/><br/>“Swallow?” Albus looked horrified. “You mean I’m expected to-”<br/><br/>“You don’t have to.”  Priyesh shrugged.  “Some people just like it when their partner does.”<br/><br/>“I see.”  Albus’ worries returned with a vengeance.</p><p>“If not, you can spit into a towel or run to the sink. Have an extra towel nearby in case it gets on the bedspread. And if it does, make sure to perform a ‘scourgify’ right away because it doesn’t work as well if it dries.”<br/><br/>Albus’ chest tightened.  The last thing he wanted was to make a mess.  He already thought it was unsanitary to begin with.  “That’s a lot to remember.”<br/><br/>Priyesh patted him on the back.  “You’re the smartest student in the school. I’m sure you can handle it.”<br/><br/>“I hope so.”  Albus tried to conceal his nerves but it was hard. </p><p>“You know a lot more than I did when I had my first experience,” Priyesh admitted.  “Before we go, I’ve got two more things.  While you’re engaging in oral, be sure to really communicate with Gellert.  That’s so important,” he emphasized.  “If something doesn’t feel good, tell him immediately, and ask Gellert to tell you if something doesn't feel good to him as well.  I assume your bond should help with that, but I’d still verbalize your feelings.”<br/><br/>“I will,” Albus promised.</p><p>“Also, don’t put pressure on yourself to make everything perfect, because it won’t be.  This is yours and Gellert’s first time - something unexpected is bound to happen.  Just keep your sense of humor and you’ll get past it.”</p><p>“That’s good advice.”  Albus smiled at his friend.  “Thanks for everything. You’re a good friend.”  He held out his hand and Priyesh shook it.  “Now that I’m armed with this knowledge, it will help with my nerves.”  <em>Somewhat.</em><br/><br/>“I’m happy to share my expertise, especially if it helps build intimacy between you and Gellert.”  Priyesh smiled wistfully.  “It’s an honor to help a pair of male soulmates with their sex life.  But if you do get nervous, it’s alright.  Just be sure to tell Gellert how you feel.”</p><p>Albus nodded.  He could do that, they were already adept at communicating.  Surely Gellert wouldn’t make fun of him.</p><p>As they left the classroom, Albus felt like he had a much better handle on this oral business.  It sounded rather complicated but he felt that he and Gellert should be able to handle it, even if Albus’ nerves showed up.  Like Priyesh said, they’d figure it out together - just as long as Gellert didn’t expect him to swallow.</p><p>.~.</p><p>Although it was in the back of his mind, Albus didn’t mention his discussion with Priyesh to Gellert, not wanting to give his bondmate false hope.  At present, Albus was perfectly content using his hands to bring Gellert off and vice versa.  Albus cherished any kind of intimacy between them, sexual or otherwise.  Unfortunately, they didn’t have as much time for that as Albus would’ve liked.  Since it was Gellert’s O.W.L. and Albus’ N.E.W.T. year, they spent much of their free time during the week doing homework and studying. </p><p>When the following week rolled around, Albus was on his guard as Monday was April Fool’s Day.  On this auspicious day, students tried to prank their friends – and their enemies.  Last year, Yaxley had turned Albus’ hair purple and it had taken him a full week to get it to return to its normal auburn color.  He reminded himself to be especially careful around the Slytherin boys. </p><p>Albus debated if he should pull a prank on Gellert, who wasn’t really familiar with the holiday.  But surely Gellert knew what it was by now. </p><p>The night before, Albus decided to put itching powder on Gellert’s robes, which he’d gotten from Elphias.  When Gellert pulled on his robes the next day, he shrieked.  “It tickles!”</p><p>Albus watched him flail around for a minute before telling his bondmate to remove his robes to stop the itching. </p><p>“Gotcha!”  Albus crowed as Gellert scrambled out of his robes.  The Gryffindor was very pleased with himself for introducing his bondmate to the holiday.  He took a bow as Gellert glared at him, frantically scratching his arms.</p><p>“Albus, it still itches,” Gellert groaned as he performed a ‘scourgify’ on his robes. </p><p>Albus handed him an anti-itch topical cream, which he’d made sure to have on hand.  After all, he didn’t want Gellert to be miserable all day.</p><p>Gellert scowled as he slathered it on his arms.  “What was that for?” </p><p>“Here, take a seat.”  Albus ushered Gellert over to their small sofa seat so he could apply the cream on his lower half.  The second Gellert sat down, a loud fart noise filled the room.</p><p>“ALBUS!”  Gellert cried as he jumped up and drew his wand.  “Revelio.”  Gellert picked up a red whoopee cushion that Albus had so kindly camouflaged.  It was stamped with a Zonko’s logo.   </p><p>Albus grinned at his bondmate as a sputtering Gellert waved it in his face.  “April Fool’s!  You’ve been pranked.  It’s nothing personal, love.  I just wanted to be the first to introduce you to the holiday.”</p><p>“Thanks a lot.  I’ll remember this,” Gellert muttered as he rubbed the cream on his legs.  He cautiously stuck his arm into a robe sleeve.   Feeling no itching, he put on the rest of the robe.  “You’re toast, Albus.  I’d watch my back if I were you.”  Gellert left the room in a huff, prompting Albus to laugh hysterically.</p><p>All throughout the day, Albus was expecting Gellert to get him back, but nothing happened.  Instead, Gellert sent Bianca a singing Valentine that professed his undying love, which was delivered during her Ancient Runes class.  Aberforth also received a singing Valentine from one of his goats, courtesy of Gellert.  But the prank that took the cake was when Maude Bulstrode kissed Elphias in front of the whole school at lunch.  Elphias laughed it off but Albus noticed his friend’s cheeks were rather pink. </p><p>By the end of the night, Albus was relieved that he hadn’t been the target of a prank.  Perhaps his magical abilities that had been on display during Dueling Club had discouraged any would-be pranksters.  </p><p>As usual, he and Gellert climbed into bed together after they changed into their pajamas.  They were moving in for a kiss when suddenly Albus was lovingly gazing at Torquil Travers.</p><p>“What the fuck!” Albus cried, quickly scrambling out of the bed as Travers laughed his head off.  “GELLERT, HOW COULD YOU!?”</p><p>“What?” Travers’ voice answered. </p><p>Gellert immediately shifted back when Albus continued to protest.  “Calm down, Albus.  It was just a prank.  You know, for April Fool’s.  I was just getting you back.”</p><p>“Not when we’re in bed together!” Albus screeched.  “Travers helped to arrest my father.  Not your best move, Gell, to remind me of the worst night of my life.”  He crossed his arms and glared at his extremely insensitive bondmate.</p><p>Gellert’s face fell.  “Ah.  I didn’t think about that.”</p><p>“Clearly you didn’t think.”  Albus yanked on his robes and pulled on a pair of boots.  “I’m going to get some air,” he huffed.  “Don’t follow me.”</p><p>“Albus, wait…”  But Albus didn’t stay to hear Gellert’s excuses.  Instead, he took a leaf out of Gellert’s book and headed towards the owlery to visit Owlbus. </p><p>As Head Boy, he couldn’t be punished for being out of bed after hours but Albus still took care to conceal himself.   After creeping down to the Great Hall, Albus lit his wand as he stepped outside, illuminating the way.  He climbed up the stone stairs to the Owlery and when he reached the top he found Owlbus sitting on his usual perch.  The owl hooted when he saw Albus, flying over to land on his outstretched arm.  Albus gently petted the tawny owl’s soft feathers and stared into the darkness as the minutes went by, not sure what to do.  Being with Gellert’s pet did help him relax a bit.  There was something soothing about being around a friendly owl that recognized him. </p><p>“Owlbus, why is Gellert such an idiot?”</p><p>Owlbus hooted sadly as if he agreed.</p><p>Albus sighed as he tried to work through his thoughts.  "Gellert loves me.  I know he didn’t mean to hurt me.  It <em>was </em>just a prank.  While it was tactless, Gellert probably didn’t know he’d crossed a line.  Besides, I can’t stay mad at him for long.”  He spent a few more minutes with the owl before bidding Owlbus goodnight and thanking him for the company.</p><p>Gellert looked subdued when Albus returned to their bedroom.   “Liebling, I’m sorry that-”</p><p>“It’s alright,” Albus gently cut him off.  “I don’t think you understood what’s acceptable and what’s not on April Fool's.   But reminding me of the worst night of my life while we’re in bed together is definitely crossing the line.”</p><p>Gellert groaned.  “I’d completely forgotten that Travers was there that night your father was arrested.  If I’d remembered, I never would’ve done it.”</p><p>“And I briefly forgot that attending masquerade balls was a traumatic experience for you when I made that suggestion to Headmaster Black,” Albus recalled.  “I’d say we’re even.  Truce?”  He extended his right hand.</p><p>“Truce.”  Gellert shook his hand before bringing it to his lips and kissing the back of Albus’ hand, causing his bondmate to smile.  “How about I hold you until we fall asleep?”</p><p>“As long as you stay in your own form,” Albus warned. </p><p>“Don’t worry, I’m never shapeshifting in bed again,” Gellert assured him.  “Trust me, I’ve learned my lesson.”</p><p>“Good.”  Albus changed into his pajamas before climbing into bed with Gellert.  He snuggled close to his bondmate as Gellert threw an arm around him.  They fell asleep like that, huddled closely together.</p><p>.~.</p><p>The next three weeks passed quickly.  Albus and Gellert didn’t have any spare time to research the Brotherhood although they did attend Dueling Club and hold meetings for their group in the library. </p><p>Albus still used his precious free time on Saturdays to keep visiting Adalia.  He decided to try a different approach to teaching Adalia Occulmency.  Instead of just teaching her to block intruders, he worked with her strength.  Adalia had managed to break into one of Albus’ memories.  Apparently, it was much easier for her to enter someone’s mind who was trying to telepathically scan her than to simply block them.  Albus had her practice implanting a telepathic suggestion in his mind, something simple like needing to go to the loo or get a drink of water.</p><p>When he visited Adalia for the sixth time, she managed to keep Albus out of her mind long enough for her to implant a suggestion.  To Albus’ delight, she successfully repeated the exercise five times.</p><p>“I’ve never felt so thirsty in all my life,” said Albus after they broke the connection.  “I know that’s not my own thought.” Albus gave her an encouraging smile.  “You’ve really mastered this skill, Adalia.  If you can handle me, a powerful Legilimens, I think you’re ready to ask Bianca if she wants to start courting you again.  It should be safe.”</p><p>“Really?!”  Adalia squealed.  “How wonderful!  I can’t wait to write her with the good news.  Maybe we can even meet up next week.  Albus, I can’t thank you enough for taking so much of your time to help me.”</p><p>“Of course,” Albus said kindly.  “I couldn’t just stand by when I knew there was something I could do to help you get back together with your girlfriend.”</p><p>Adalia threw her arms around Albus, who pulled her in for a hug.</p><p>Someone knocked at the door, ruining the moment.</p><p>“Enter,” Adalia called, wanting to be caught in the arms of her ‘boyfriend’ so she’d look convincing.</p><p>One of the orderlies stuck her head in the doorway.  “Pardon me, Healer Greengrass, but I was told to give you a message.  We’re a bit overstaffed today, so you’ve been given permission to leave for the day.”</p><p>“Thank you.”  After the orderly left, Adalia beamed at Albus.  “I’m going to see her – right now.  That is if you think she’d want to see me.”</p><p>“You know the answer to that,” said Albus, rolling his eyes.  “She’s still desperately in love with you.  Now, should we apparate to Hogwarts?”</p><p>“You read my mind.”</p><p>“And I didn’t need Legilimency to do so,” Albus teased as they headed for the hospital entrance.</p><p>.~.</p><p>Albus and Adalia snuck into the castle without being detected. </p><p>“Where do you think Bianca is?” Albus asked.</p><p>“Let’s see, it’s three o’clock.  She’ll be in the library,” Adalia predicted as they walked between the tables in the Great Hall.  “She always goes to the library on Saturday afternoons, at least according to her letters.”</p><p>“Shall we?”  Albus offered Adalia his arm and she took it. </p><p>They reached the library in no time.  To Albus’ relief, they found Bianca sitting next to Gellert and Tilly at one of the tables, pouring over her Ancient Runes textbook. </p><p>As if she sensed their presence, Bianca immediately looked up from her place at the table. “Adalia!”  Bianca’s voice shook a bit as she took in the sight of her former girlfriend.  “Merlin’s beard… I wasn’t… I mean…what are you doing here?” <br/><br/>Adalia’s eyes grew wide.  She tightly gripped Albus’ arm. “Hi.  I came to see you.”</p><p>“Shhh.”  A table of fifth year Slytherins glared at them for disturbing the peace.<br/><br/>“Let’s go to the kiva,” Albus suggested.  He waved to get Madam Thomas’ attention and pointed towards the spare room.  She gave him a nod to show she understood to give them privacy.<br/><br/>Albus ushered Adalia into the kiva with Bianca and Gellert slowly following.  When they all entered Albus closed the door and sealed it. <br/><br/>Adalia and Bianca just looked at each other, neither making a move.<br/><br/>Adalia was trembling, unsure if her presence was welcome.  She dropped Albus’ arm, took a deep breath, and let it out slowly.  “Bianca, I’m so sorry for mmph!”</p><p>Bianca threw herself at Adalia and wrapped her arms around the astonished healer.  They tightly hugged, causing Albus’ heart to swell.  <br/><br/>Adalia reluctantly pulled away.  “I never should’ve broken up with you,” she said, misery evident in her voice. “I just wanted to protect you. My boss said he’d turn us in if I didn’t end it.  I felt like I had no choice.”<br/><br/>“I know,” Bianca reminded her. “You already wrote to me about it.”<br/><br/>Adalia swallowed hard. “Can you forgive me?”<br/><br/>“Of course,” Bianca soothed her. “I said I forgave in my letters, remember?”<br/><br/>“But I caused you so much pain.”  Adalia sniffed as she reached down to take Bianca’s right hand in hers.  “I didn’t want to, but the fact remains, I did.” <br/><br/>“I won’t lie - it did hurt,” Bianca said quietly as she squeezed Adalia’s hand.  “But I understand why you did it.  Wait... how are you here? I thought you worked on weekends.”<br/><br/>“I do. We were overstaffed today so I was allowed to get off early.”  Adalia gave her a hesitant smile.  “Albus pronounced me well enough to handle myself if a Legilimens tried to enter my mind. So I came straight to Hogwarts to ask you to take me back. I understand if you don’t want to but-”<br/><br/>“Yes, of course I want you back!” Bianca cried, gently brushing back a few of Adalia’ bangs that had fallen in front of her face. “I want us to be together.  I’ve longed for that for weeks now.”<br/><br/>“Oh thank Merlin,” Adalia exhaled.  Her eyes filled with tears as she regarded the girl that she loved. “You’re so precious to me, Bianca.  I-I thought I’d lost you for good.”<br/><br/>Bianca teared up as well. “Me too.  That was a rough couple of weeks, but my friends helped me through it.  I’m not going to hold it against you.”<br/><br/>“Thanks.”  Adalia let out a shaky breath.  “I’m just glad Albus and Gellert came to the hospital to get to the bottom of this.  Without them, we’d still be broken up.”<br/><br/>They turned around to face their supposed boyfriends.<br/><br/>“We were happy to do it,” said Albus.</p><p>“We knew something wasn’t right and had to investigate,” Gellert added.<br/><br/>“I’m just glad Albus was able to teach you how to guard your mind,” said Bianca.  She kissed Adalia’s cheek, causing her to blush.  “I know that couldn’t have been easy.”<br/><br/>“It was a lot of hard work, but you were worth it.” Adalia leaned in for a proper kiss and Bianca met her halfway.  They rested their foreheads together, reveling in each other’s presence.</p><p>Bianca gently carded her fingers through Adalia’s hair, who sighed.<br/><br/>“I missed you so much, you have no idea,” Adalia confessed.<br/><br/>“Oh, I have an idea. It didn’t feel right, knowing we weren’t official. But now that we are, I’m never letting you go again,” Bianca vowed.</p><p>Albus took out his handkerchief and dabbed at his eyes as he watched their reunion.  He reached for Gellert’s hand, who threaded their fingers together.  After months of separation, his friends were finally together once again.  Albus knew their bond of love must be strong indeed for their relationship to survive such hardship.  It wasn’t a true soulbond, but their love was still ran deep.  Albus hoped it would endure for many years to come.</p><p>Adalia and Bianca kissed again.  This time their kiss grew more heated as Bianca maneuvered them up against the wall.<br/><br/>Albus and Gellert took that as their cue to leave.  They shut the door behind them and sealed it so it could only be opened from the inside.</p><p>//Let’s go back to our room for a bit.// Gellert suggested.  //I’m too distracted to study right now.//</p><p>//Good idea.// Albus agreed.</p><p>//I must say, I wasn’t expecting this today.//  Gellert grinned at Albus as they walked down the corridor and headed for the stairs. </p><p>//I wasn’t either.  It was a stroke of luck that Adalia was let off work early.//  It was hard for Albus not to reach for Gellert’s hand as they walked through a deserted hallway, but he didn’t take that chance. </p><p>When they returned to their bedroom, Albus climbed on the bed and Gellert pulled him into his arms.  Albus sighed happily, enjoying the closeness between them.  “Gell, I’m so relieved that they’re back together.” </p><p>“Me too.”  Gellert smiled.  “You know, you’re a good teacher, Albus.  Not just anyone could’ve taught Occulmency to Adalia and succeeded in six sessions.  You changed Adalia’s life, and Bianca’s too.  Have you ever thought about going into teaching?”</p><p>“Not really,” Albus fibbed.  He had thought about it, and often.  Albus <em>adored </em>being Professor Merrythought’s DADA aide.  He loved going around to each student and subtly guiding them so they could improve their skills and spellwork.  He also enjoyed teaching others during Dueling Club.  But he didn’t want to reveal that to Gellert, who would surely push for it.  “I wouldn’t make enough money to support myself and my family if I was merely a teacher.”</p><p>Gellert frowned.  “Money shouldn’t be the determining factor for your future.”</p><p>“Well, right now it is.”  Albus tried not to get too testy but it was hard.  “Unless something changes, I’ll be supporting myself, my mum, my sister, and my brother.”</p><p>“I know that, but it won’t be forever,” Gellert argued.  “Surely when Aberforth graduates in the next two years he’ll send money from whatever job he takes.”</p><p>Albus sighed.  “I’m not expecting him to make much.  Aberforth wouldn’t be happy in a desk job, nor do I think he could keep one.  He’ll probably choose something outdoors or something to do with animals.  He’s not exactly a people person.  I’m fine with that, Gell.  I want him to be happy.  I’ve always known I’ll be the main breadwinner for my family.”</p><p>“But that’s not fair to you!”  Gellert cried.  “You shouldn’t have to bear that burden alone.”</p><p>Albus shrugged.  “Life’s not fair.  I think I’d be happy enough as an Auror.  Or if that doesn’t work out, I could always find employment at the Ministry.”</p><p>“But you hate the Ministry,” Gellert reminded him.</p><p>“I have an obligation to my family, Gellert,” Albus said firmly.  “That’s my top priority right now.  My own happiness will have to wait.”</p><p>“But-”</p><p>“That’s enough, Gell.  I appreciate your concern, but ultimately whatever career I choose is my decision.”  Albus needed to end this conversation, which was going nowhere.  Gellert didn’t seem to understand his familial responsibilities or financial woes.  How could he, when he had no experience with such things? </p><p>Albus decided to bring up something that would surely take Gellert’s mind of the current subject.  “Hey, Gell, there’s something I’ve been wanting to tell you for a few days now, but I wasn’t sure how.”</p><p>“What’s that?”  Gellert sounded distracted, still dwelling on Albus’ future job woes.</p><p>Albus smiled innocently, his eyes twinkling as he confessed, “I’m ready to try oral.”</p><p>.~.</p><p>End Chapter 63</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for all the comments and kudos.  If I get three more comments, I'll get up to 300!  Let me know what you think.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. Compromising Positions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Albus and Gellert try oral but it doesn't go well.  Nadia forces Gellert and Bianca to kiss, resulting in quite an emotional mess.  Albus and Gellert try oral again, with different results.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This was such a fun chapter to write!  ;)   Thanks to Litsetaure for helping as always.  I'm about only 100 hits away from 3,000!  Let's see if we can make it happen this time.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Disclaimer:  JKR owns it.</p><p>.~.</p><p>Chapter 64:  Compromising Positions</p><p>.~.</p><p>Gellert gaped at him.  “You’re what, now?!”</p><p>“I’m ready to try oral,” Albus repeated.  He grinned as Gellert was stunned into silence. </p><p>“<em>Real</em>ly?” Gellert’s eyes gleamed with mischief as he managed to find his voice.  “How come?”</p><p>Albus shrugged.  “I feel that it’s high time that we move forward and I’m curious about the experience.  I don’t think it’s necessary to wait any longer, not when you’ve been waiting for so long.”</p><p>“You don’t know how happy you’ve made me, darling,” Gellert breathed.  Then he narrowed his eyes.  “Wait a minute.  You’re not just saying this to change the subject, are you?”</p><p>Albus shook his head.  “Nope.  I’m really ready.”</p><p>“Are you sure?  Don’t you usually need some sort of special occasion before you’re ready to move forward?”</p><p>“I figured we could have a date tomorrow night in the Room of Requirement and go from there.”  Albus grinned as Gellert still looked surprised.  “I know it’s a school night, but I didn’t think you would mind.”</p><p>“I<em> definitely</em> won’t mind,”  Gellert smirked at him. </p><p>“Then it’s settled.”  Albus patted Gellert’s hand. </p><p>“You’re really going to go down on me,” Gellert clarified.</p><p>“Oh yes,” Albus promised.  “I’m rather looking forward to it.”  He gave a tiny smirk.   “Oh, don’t look so surprised, Gell.”    </p><p>“Huh.  I was sure you were going to make me wait until summer.”</p><p>“There’s no need.  Over the past few weeks, I’ve gotten more comfortable with the idea,” said Albus. </p><p>“Well, whatever changed your mind, I’m grateful.”  Gellert intertwined their fingers and squeezed Albus’ hand. </p><p>“You’re not going to make me swallow, are you?” Albus asked, sounding a bit nervous.</p><p>“What?  Of course not,” Gellert scoffed.  “What gave you that idea?”</p><p>Albus sighed with relief.  “Oh, good.   I mean, I might try it once, just to see, but I can’t see myself wanting to all the time.  I mean, it doesn’t exactly taste good but I can try it if it’s really important to you.”</p><p>“Albus, I’d never ask that of you.”  Gellert gave him a tender look.  “You never have to do anything in bed that you don’t want to.  You know that.”</p><p>Albus nodded.  “I know.  But if something really adds to your experience, I want to make that happen for you.”</p><p>Gellert chuckled.  “Trust me, you swallowing my cum isn’t going to add to my experience.”</p><p>Albus blushed at the vulgarity.  “Just so you know, I won’t be able to go all the way down on my first try.”</p><p>Gellert gave his bondmate a knowing stare.  “Albus, no matter what happens, it's going to be amazing.  I’m well aware this is both of our first times.  I’m not expecting you to be perfect.  It will be a new experience for both of us.”</p><p>“Thanks.”  Albus let out a breath.  “I’m a little nervous, but I think it’ll turn out alright.”</p><p>“Just promise me if you want to back out for whatever reason, you’ll tell me,” said Gellert.</p><p>“I promise.”  Albus looked at his bondmate.  “And you must do the same.”</p><p>Gellert raised an eyebrow.  “When have I ever wanted to back out when we’re being intimate?”</p><p>“You haven’t,” Albus admitted.  “But you still have to promise.”</p><p>Gellert heaved a theatric sigh.  “I promise.  I still can’t believe that you’re okay with this.”</p><p>“Believe it.”  Albus gave him a quick peck on the lips.  “Tomorrow night, I’ll have your, ahem, down my throat.”</p><p>Gellert leered at him and leaned forward to whisper in Albus’ ear, his breath causing his bondmate to shiver.  “I can hardly wait.” </p><p>.~.</p><p>The next day, Albus prepared for their date in the Room of Requirement.  As they’d just had dinner, Albus decided to bring a dessert for them to share.  He set up the room, making sure the Mirror of Erised was covered with a black velvet drape.  Albus placed a crimson and gold blanket on the floor, put out plates and silverware.  The dessert was the centerpiece.  He also added plenty of crimson cushions and candles around the room to make the atmosphere more romantic.  Now all he needed was Gellert. </p><p>It wasn’t long before the doorway appeared, admitting Gellert. </p><p>“You’re here!”  Albus beamed as the doorway closed behind Gellert and vanished.  “Look, I had the house elves make a chocolate-espresso torte with raspberry filling.  I know you have a fondness for coffee and I love chocolate so…”</p><p>Gellert eagerly pulled Albus into his arms and kissed him.  “You’re the best.”</p><p>“Although you might not want to eat too much and save the rest for later.  All the caffeine might keep you up tonight,” Albus warned.</p><p>In response, Gellert cut himself a large piece.  “Who needs sleep when I can have dessert… and you?  I’m quite hungry you know, and not just for food.”  He winked at Albus as he took a bite and groaned obscenely before he swallowed.</p><p>“You’re not making this easy, Gell,” Albus as he cut himself a smaller piece.  They slowly ate their dessert, engaging in what Albus secretly called ‘eye-fucking’.  After Albus finished off the torte, he couldn’t hold out any longer.  Placing his plate aside, Albus scooted over to Gellert, crawled into his lap, and initiated a kiss.  Gellert moaned in encouragement and rocked against Albus before laying down and pulling Albus on top of him.  They snogged and ground against each other for a bit before Gellert pulled away.</p><p>“As much fun as this is, I know we had other plans for tonight.”</p><p>“Yes.”  Albus’ cheeks colored but he was too aroused to be that embarrassed.</p><p>“Did you want to do it here?”  Gellert softly asked.</p><p>Albus nodded.  “I thought it was a very romantic setting.  Is that alright?”</p><p>“Of course.”</p><p>They slowly removed their clothes, tossing them aside.  Albus cleared their plates and silverware away before focusing on his bondmate, who was already hard.  </p><p>“Can I take care of you first?” Albus offered, drinking in Gellert’s naked form.  He was still amazed that he was allowed to look, that he had that privilege for the rest of their lives.   He rearranged the cushions to give them more comfort.<br/><br/>Gellert looked taken aback, but he seemed relieved as he settled down on the cushions.  “Sure.”<br/><br/>After placing a large cushion underneath him, Albus got down on all fours and hovered over Gellert’s erect member.  He swallowed hard, remembering all that Priyesh had taught him. He licked all around the head before going down on Gellert as far as he could without gagging.  Gellert closed his eyes and groaned his encouragement, but soon stiffened. <br/><br/>Gellert’s eyes flew open.  “Stop.  This isn’t right.”<br/><br/>Albus immediately pulled off, wondering what he’d done wrong.  “Did I hurt you?”<br/><br/>“No, but you’re acting like you know what you’re doing.” Gellert frowned.  “Why is that, Albus?  I thought this was your first time.”<br/><br/>“Oh, I practiced with Priyesh.”  Albus regretted those words the second they came out of his mouth.  <em>Uh oh. That came out wrong.</em><br/><br/>“You <em>what</em>?” Gellert glared icily at him as his erection flagged.<br/><br/>Albus was rocked by a wave of terror and hurt across the bond.  He knew he had to rectify this immediately.<br/><br/>//Albus, how could you?!//  <br/><br/>//No, love, not like that!//  “Bananas,” Albus spat out as he too flagged. “We practiced on bananas.  That’s how I know what I’m doing.  Priyesh also gave me some tips.  That’s all, I swear!” <br/><br/>The tightness in Gellert’s face disappeared but his frown remained.  “Why did you go to him about this?”<br/><br/>“I thought one of us should know what we were doing. Besides, this is what I do when I need to learn any new skill,” Albus pointed out.  “I do research and if I can’t find any information, I ask someone. Then I practice the skill on my own as best I can.”<br/><br/>“Ah yes. Typical Albus behavior.” Gellert visibly relaxed.<br/><br/>“I just wanted to be prepared,” Albus said in earnest. “You are my first, Gell, in every way.  I would never do anything to jeopardize our relationship.”<br/><br/>“I believe you. It’s just... I didn’t practice.”  Gellert’s ears reddened.  “I have no idea what I’m doing.”<br/><br/>“Not to worry,” Albus said cheerfully. “That’s why I asked to go first, so you can copy me when it’s your turn.  We’ll figure this out together.”</p><p>“I appreciate you taking the initiative,” said Gellert.  <br/><br/>"I swear, I did it out of love," said Albus.  "Trust me, it was an uncomfortable conversation, but Priyesh was a good sport.  His most important piece of advice is that we need to really communicate with each other during the act.  He answered a lot of practical questions I had.  That’s mostly what we talked about, along with etiquette in bed.”<br/><br/>“I don’t know much, but I do know that etiquette in bed dictates that I return the favor.  I’m done for the night but would you like for me to go down on you?” Gellert asked.</p><p>Albus grinned as he scooted closer to give Gellert better access.  He started to fill again at the very suggestion.  “Please.” </p><p>Gellert just stared at Albus’ halfway erect penis, his eyes wide.  He gulped and he didn’t meet Albus’ eyes.<br/><br/>“Hey, what’s wrong, love?”  Albus asked when Gellert didn't move.  His first thought was that Gellert was nervous but Gellert didn’t get nervous about such things.</p><p>“Albus?  Can we stop?” Gellert said in a small voice.  “I know you prepared and everything but I don’t think I’m ready.”</p><p>“Of course we can stop.”  Albus immediately pulled away and waved his hand, putting their clothes back on.  “Better?”</p><p>“Yeah.”  Gellert’s face was burning red.  “I know I was the one who kept pushing for this but when it came down to returning the favor… I couldn’t do it.”</p><p>“It’s alright,” Albus insisted.  “We can try another time.  I don’t mind waiting.”</p><p>“I know you don’t,” Gellert groaned.  “That’s not what I’m worried about.  It’s just… this is so embarrassing.”</p><p>“It doesn’t have to be.”  Albus gave Gellert a tender look.  “I like just being with you, Gell.  Holding you or holding your hand is wonderful.”  He took Gellert’s hand in his and threaded their fingers together.</p><p>“I know,” Gellert sighed.  “But I’ve wanted this for ages!  I guess I didn’t really think about the going down on you part.”</p><p>“It’s nothing to be ashamed of,” Albus insisted.  “It’s an intimidating task.  That’s why I did some research ahead of time.”</p><p>“I should’ve prepared.  I thought I’d just wing it, but there were a lot of questions swirling in my head.  I was afraid I would hurt you with my teeth, I was worried my technique would be awful, I was worried about cum…” Gellert trailed off.  “I still want to do this with you, Albus.  Just not tonight.”</p><p>“I understand,” said Albus.  “We’ll come back to it another day.”</p><p>“You promise you’re not mad?”  Gellert’s mismatched eyes were full of doubts and Albus wanted to banish them.</p><p>“I’m not mad at all,” Albus assured him.  “Would you be mad at me if the reverse happened?”</p><p>Gellert considered it.  “Well, no.”</p><p>“There you have it.”  Albus kissed his cheek.  “It’s not a big deal.”</p><p>“Thanks.”  Gellert squeezed Albus’ hand. </p><p>“Now, have you thought about a different name for my Out-Puter?”  Albus asked.</p><p>Gellert gave him a grateful smile, glad for a change of subject.</p><p>“I have.  How about the Luminator since it has to do with light?”  Gellert suggested. </p><p>“Hmm.  I like it, but that’s not quite accurate,” said Albus.  “The device doesn’t produce light - it removes light and stores it.  Only then can it reverse the process and return the light to its original place.  How about a De-luminator?”</p><p>“Much better,” Gellert agreed.  “Good call, love.  The Deluminator - that fits.”</p><p>"So how is Professor Zartosa treating you these days?"  Albus asked.</p><p>Gellert rolled his eyes.  "Divination is boring.  As a Seer, I think I could teach the class a thing or two, but I'd rather not advertise it..." </p><p>They talked about schoolwork and trivial matters for the rest of the night, both not wanting to dwell on their failed attempt.</p><p>.~.</p><p>
  <em>The next day</em>
</p><p>Albus kept an extra eye on Gellert that morning, but he didn’t act out of the ordinary.  He was relieved that their experience didn’t have any lasting effects on his bondmate.  The day was rather uneventful until lunch rolled around.</p><p>During lunch, news spread like fiendfyre that Nadia Nott had been dumped.  According to Connor McClaggen, who had heard it from Anna Abbott, who had heard it from Maude Bulstrode, Nadia’s betrothed at Durmstrang had sent her a letter calling off their engagement. </p><p>Albus glanced over at Gellert across the hall and found Bianca’s chair to be empty.  He surmised Bianca was trying to comfort her sister.  While he wasn’t extremely fond of the Head Girl, Albus felt sorry for anyone who was dealing with a broken engagement.  He couldn’t imagine if that happened to him and Gellert.  Not that they were formerly engaged, but they were as good as.  The golden heart necklace around his neck with the initials G.G. proved that.  Albus shivered and fingered the necklace as he reminded himself that Gellert was committed to him for life.</p><p>When lunch ended, loud voices could be heard just outside the Great Hall.  Curiosity got the better of Albus, Gellert, and the other students as they spilled out into the corridor.  They were greeted with quite the scene.  Nadia was squaring off against her sister with her hands on her hips.  Bianca was holding out her hands with her palms out, presumably trying to calm her sister down.</p><p>“This is not over, Bianca – it's just beginning.  I just got a letter from Father.”  Nadia fumed, holding up a crumpled piece of parchment.  “He said that it’s now solely up to you to marry into a pureblood family.  As if I couldn’t find another boy to take me!”</p><p>“Nadia, I’m sure he was angry and just wrote what he felt in the moment,” Bianca tried.  “He loves you – I know that for certain.  I’m sure he’s just worried about your future if you were to end up unmarried.”</p><p>“I will never do better than marrying into the Grindelwald family and you know it,” Nadia shot back.  “From now on, it’s clear to me that I’ll just be second best in his eyes.”</p><p>“Nadia, you’re jumping the broom,” Bianca insisted.  “There’s absolutely no guarantee that I’m going to marry Gellert.” </p><p>Gellert hasted to attend to Bianca’s side.  “She’s right, Nadia.  We’ve barely begun courting.  It’s just been a few months.  We’re nowhere near entering into that kind of commitment.  It may not happen.”</p><p>Nadia’s expression twisted into a sneer.  “You know, that kind of talk leads me to believe you’re not actually in a relationship.  No pureblood in their right mind would say ‘it might not happen’.”  She pointed her finger at Gellert.  “You could just be pretending to give Bianca what she needs to keep my father off her back.”</p><p>“Do you know how many fights we’ve had?” Gellert reminded her.  “And we’ve been caught snogging several times.  We’re in a relationship.”</p><p>“<em>Supposedly</em> you’ve been caught.  Has anyone here actually seen Gellert and Bianca being more intimate than just holding hands or kissing on the cheek?”  Nadia looked around the room for answers.</p><p>When no one raised their hand, Albus did so.  “I caught them snogging on the train on the way back to school.” </p><p>“It was rather embarrassing.”  Bianca blushed.  “Ever since that day, I’ve made sure Gellert and I have complete privacy when we want to be intimate.”</p><p>Nadia frowned.  “Just Albus has caught you?  Hmm.  He and Gellert are close – he might be in on the deception.”</p><p>“Come on, Nadia,” said Elphias, jumping into the conversation.  He rolled his eyes.  “Gellert’s the biggest flirt in school but he’s altered his behavior...usually... so he can be with Bianca.  What other proof do you need?”</p><p>Albus wanted to groan.  He appreciated Elphias’ defense but now it gave Nadia a golden opportunity and she would certainly seize it.</p><p>“Let’s see the proof, then,” said Nadia.  “Let’s see you two kiss.  And not just a peck, a<em> real </em>kiss.”</p><p>“We don’t have to prove anything to you,” Bianca glared at her sister.  “You’re not going to bully me into granting you a public display of affection.”</p><p>“Then I’ll write to Father with my suspicions.  He’ll most likely come straight here to determine the validity of your relationship for himself.”  Nadia smirked as Bianca froze.  Albus didn’t blame her, he’d do the same if he was backed into a corner.</p><p>“Bianca, we should set her fears to rest,” Gellert said firmly, holding out his hand.  “Come here, my dear.”</p><p>//Albus, we have to.  It will be worse if we don’t.//</p><p>Albus knew Gellert was right.  //Go ahead, love.// </p><p>//Don’t react, Albus.// Gellert warned. </p><p>Albus watched, helpless, as Bianca hesitated before approaching Gellert, who gave her a tiny nod.  Gellert leaned in for the kiss.  Bianca copied him and their lips met.  Gellert deepened the kiss, causing Bianca to still for a fraction of a second before responding in kind.</p><p>Albus watched as his bondmate slowly kissed Bianca.  He wanted to flinch as he was flooded with jealousy, even if it wasn’t deserved.  He knew they were just pretending, but it still hurt to watch.  As much as Albus hated watching, he knew Gellert must be feeling worse. </p><p><em>Don’t react, don’t react, don’t react. </em> Albus schooled his expression into one of mild interest<em>.</em></p><p>To Albus’ horror, Nadia turned her attention from the kissing couple to him.  At that moment, Albus’ right hand visibly twitched when Gellert gave a tiny breathy moan. </p><p>Albus got a sinking feeling in his stomach as Nadia narrowed her eyes at him.  His eyes flicked away from her back to Gellert and Bianca, who had since parted.  As the students clapped and hollered their appreciation, Albus was consumed with worry.  Why had Nadia turned to look at him?  It was almost as if she wanted to see his reaction to the kiss.  Could she possibly suspect him and Gellert?  If so, would she tell anyone of importance?</p><p>“I hope you’re convinced now,” said Gellert, whose ears had turned red.  Bianca too was blushing.  “We gave you quite the show.”</p><p>“I got the answer I needed.”  Nadia gave the crowd a triumphant smile before walking away.</p><p>“Alright, alright, nothing more to see here,” said Elphias.  He helped break up the crowd and before he was swept away, he gave Albus an apologetic look. </p><p>Albus turned to Gellert, still reeling from what he just witnessed.</p><p>//Albus?//  Gellert sounded very hesitant, almost as if he was expecting a rebuke. </p><p>//I’ll be alright.//  Albus assured his bondmate.  It wasn’t a lie.  Although it had been difficult to watch, he was very proud of Gellert for doing what had to be done, since by freezing, Bianca had almost given them away.   //Are you okay?//</p><p>//I’ll live.//  Gellert caught Albus’ eye and he saw the love residing in his gaze.   Albus immediately felt better.  Unfortunately, their friend was a different story.</p><p>As soon as the three of them were alone in the hallway, Bianca fell apart.  Her shoulders heaving, she slid to the floor and sobbed into her hands. </p><p>//Albus, can I help her?// </p><p>//Of course.//  Albus sent him a wave of love.  //You don’t have to ask that.// </p><p>//I just want you to know that you’re my first priority.//  Gellert’s expression was tender and Albus wanted to fall into his arms but that would have to wait. </p><p>//She needs our help.  Worry about me later.//</p><p>Gellert immediately slid down to sit next to his ‘girlfriend’.   He gently touched her shoulder, causing her to flinch.  Gellert sighed and scooted away, understanding why Bianca wouldn't want any contact with him at the moment. </p><p>Albus sat down with them, across from Bianca.  He cast a notice-me-not around them so they wouldn’t be disturbed.  The boys let Bianca cry it out for a while, not wanting to make matters worse.  When she stopped crying and let out little sniffles, Gellert acted.</p><p>“Bianca, look at me,” Gellert said gently.  “It’s going to be alright.”</p><p>Bianca looked up, wiping snot on her sleeve.  Her hair had fallen out of her bouffant hairdo.   “No, it’s not.  I-I cheated on Adalia!”  Bianca wailed.  “Sh-she’s going to break up with me.”</p><p>“She won’t want to break up,” Gellert soothed.  “She’ll understand why we did it.  On the contrary - she’ll be glad that we kept up the charade.”</p><p>“Albus, I’m sorry.”  Bianca cried, wiping fresh tears from her eyes.   “I know that had to be terrible for you to watch.  I didn’t enjoy it, I didn’t want to...”   </p><p>“I know you didn’t want to,” Albus said quietly.  “Bianca, I don’t blame you for any of this.”</p><p>She looked up at him, misery written on her face.  “Y-you don’t?” </p><p>“Not at all.”  Albus carefully placed an arm around her.  Instead of shrugging it off, Bianca laid her head on Albus’ chest and allowed herself to be comforted.  Albus brushed Bianca’s dark hair out of her eyes and gently tucked it behind her ears.  “Please don’t beat yourself up about this.  It was an unfortunate circumstance.  The only one to blame is Nadia.”</p><p>“Why are you being so nice to me?”  Bianca’s tone had evened out.  “I just kissed the man you love.”</p><p>“I had to kiss Adalia once in the hospital wing so it wouldn’t look like I was too interested in Gellert,” Albus admitted.  “Now we’re even.” </p><p>Bianca tried to smile but it turned out to be a grimace.  “She told me about that, but at the time we weren’t together.  Besides, you didn’t have a choice.”</p><p>“Neither did you and Gellert,” Albus pointed out.  “We can’t have your father sniffing around.  It was the logical thing to do.  I don’t hold it against either of you.”</p><p>Bianca sighed.  “Thanks.  What a bloody mess.”</p><p>“You said it,” Gellert agreed. He regarded her warily.  </p><p>“I’m sorry I flinched away from you, Gellert,” said Bianca.</p><p>Gellert looked subdued.  “Are you afraid of me after what I did?”</p><p> “No, I could never be afraid of you,” she insisted.  “I just felt like I wasn’t in control of myself when we kissed.  It was a feeling I often had when I was courting Flint.  After I broke up with him, I swore to myself that I’d never kiss another man.  It just brought back bad memories.  That combined with kissing someone who wasn’t Adalia terrified me.”</p><p>“It wasn’t great for me either,” Gellert tried to kid but the joke fell flat. </p><p>“Is this going to hurt your relationship?”  Bianca looked between the boys.</p><p>“No,” Albus said firmly.  “In fact, I gave Gellert permission to kiss you via the bond.  We had a few seconds to discuss it.”</p><p>“That makes me feel a little better.”  Bianca pursed her lips.  “I just wish we weren’t forced into it."  She sighed.  “I wish I could see Adalia right now and explain to her what happened.”  Bianca pulled herself up to a standing position.  “I think I’ll go to class even though I’ll be a little late.”</p><p>“Are you sure you’ll be alright?” Albus worried as he and Gellert got to their feet. </p><p>She nodded.  “I’ll find my friends during my free period in an hour.  They know what my sister is like and they’ll do their best to cheer me up.  And I’ll write a letter to Adalia explaining what happened.”</p><p>“We don’t have to tell her if that’s easier,” said Gellert.</p><p>“No, I want to be honest about it.”  Bianca gave him a small smile.  “It will make me feel better if I confess.”</p><p>“Is it alright if Gellert and I write Adalia as well, explaining our roles in the incident?”  Albus asked.</p><p>“Of course.  I imagine it would be helpful for her to get different perspectives.  I just hope this doesn’t create difficulties for our relationship.”</p><p>“Bianca, I know Adalia.  She’s a very forgiving person and you had an excellent reason why you did what you did.”  Albus patted her hand.  “She’ll also appreciate your honesty.  I think this will only strengthen your relationship.”</p><p>“Thanks, Albus.  I’m not sure I’ll believe you until I see it in writing that she’s forgiven me, but your words give me hope.”  She gave Albus a hug and nodded at Gellert before rushing away.</p><p>“Dammit, Albus.  She’s afraid of me – I can tell,” Gellert said heavily as he watched Bianca’s retreating form.  “I promised myself when I was quite young that I’d never make a girl feel afraid of me.  Maybe I took it too far when I used tongue but I was just trying to make it look convincing.  But regardless, I violated her, Albus.  She didn’t want it.”</p><p>“Gell, I think that word’s a bit harsh,” Albus insisted.  “You had only a few seconds to figure out how to deal with the situation.  I imagine you acted on instinct.”</p><p>“I did.” Gellert snuck a look at Albus’ pocket watch.  “I’m really late to class. Can we skip and go back to our room?”  Gellert asked.  “I know you can write me an excuse.”</p><p>Albus nodded.  He didn’t like to abuse his power as Head Boy too much, but for this he made an exception.  “You read my mind.”</p><p>.~.</p><p>After they returned to their room, Albus and Gellert crawled onto the bed, both needing comfort.  They rested their foreheads together and clutched at each other. </p><p>“Albus, I know I don’t need to say it, but I’m sorry,” Gellert said softly.</p><p>“You don’t,” Albus agreed.  “But I appreciate you saying it anyway.  We both know it was necessary.”</p><p>“I know, but I hurt you.”  Gellert’s lower lip trembled.  “I felt your jealousy through the bond.”</p><p>“It wasn’t pleasant to watch, but I know you have no romantic feelings for Bianca and that she has none for you.”  Albus leaned in and kissed Gellert’s cheek.  “We’re alright, darling.  No real harm done.”</p><p>Gellert let out a sigh of relief.  “My mind told me you would understand but I was frightened all the same.”</p><p>Albus carded his fingers through Gellert’s curls.  “There’s no need to be frightened.  I’m not going anywhere.”</p><p>“Good.”</p><p>Albus frowned as he recalled something that was gnawing at him.  “There’s something I should tell you.  When you kissed Bianca, Nadia looked away to look directly at <em>me</em>.  I thought I kept my face relatively impassive but I’m worried that I gave something away.  What if Nadia asked you and Bianca to kiss so she could observe my reaction?”</p><p>“I suppose it’s possible,” Gellert considered.  “But you could just not like watching your friends kiss in front of you.  Although you have a reputation for being laid back, I’ve heard that some consider you to be a bit of a prude.  In this case, that will work in your favor if Nadia approaches you about it.”</p><p>“You know I’m not a prude,” said Albus.</p><p>“And thank goodness for that.”  Gellert grinned.  “Try not to worry about Nadia, love.  She doesn’t have any proof that we’re together.”</p><p>“I guess not,” Albus relented.  “But we’ll need to be extra careful around her.  Nadia likes to mess with people’s lives for fun.  Now that she’s filled with jealousy towards Bianca, there’s no telling what she might do.”</p><p>Gellert sobered.  “You’re right. Jealousy is a powerful motivator.”</p><p>Albus had the feeling that Gellert was alluding to something but he didn’t press the matter.  At Albus’ insistence, they attended their next class.  Albus tried to put the incident out of his mind, but it proved to be impossible.  He imagined it would take time to process and come to terms with.  But one thing was for certain, he wasn’t going to blame Gellert for what happened.  In the grand scheme of things, a kiss wasn’t<em> that</em> big of a deal, especially when it was a farce.  He’d get over it soon – he hoped.</p><p>.~.</p><p>As the week went on, Albus kept an eye on Nadia but she didn’t approach him or Gellert.  He put her out of his mind and focused instead on the fact that Gellert had spoken with Priyesh regarding oral.  To Albus’ delight, Gellert had promised him that he would soon put his newfound knowledge to good use. </p><p>That day came the following Saturday.  Albus had some free time as for the first time in weeks he didn’t have to teach Occlumency to Adalia.   Gellert had been insufferable all morning as they knocked out some homework in their room, with little teasing touches, hot breath on Albus’ neck when he leaned in to whisper an innuendo, and sending erotic images via the bond.</p><p>“Come on, Albus.  Let’s take a break,” Gellert suggested a half-hour before lunch.  “We’ve been at it all morning and not in a good way.”   //I’m ready, liebling.  I can show you pleasure like you’ve never felt before.//  He telegraphed his arousal to Albus via their bond.</p><p>Wide-eyed, Albus looked up from his Transfiguration textbook as he felt Gellert’s wave of arousal wash over him.  “Are you suggesting you want to do…that?” </p><p>“I’m suggesting I want to suck you off, yes,” Gellert said easily.  He gave Albus a wink as he slowly stripped down to his undergarment.  “I know you want it, Albus.  I can tell.”</p><p>“Then who am I to argue?”  Albus grinned as he started to removed his clothes. </p><p>Gellert hummed as he gave Albus a wicked grin.  “I’m going to make you come so hard you’ll be thinking about it for weeks to come.”</p><p>“You seem to be pretty relaxed,” Albus remarked as he hung up his robe on his closet doorknob.  “Not as nervous this time?”</p><p>“No.  This time I know what to do,” Gellert said, sounding like his usual confident self.  “No wonder you did so well last time – Priyesh is an <em>excellent</em> teacher.”</p><p>“Were bananas involved during the lesson?” Albus asked wryly.</p><p>“Oh yeah.”  Gellert snickered before sobering.  “It was actually really useful to practice on a banana.  I felt better when I saw that I didn’t leave any teeth marks.  That was my biggest fear, that I’d hurt you.”</p><p>“Aw, that’s really sweet.”  Albus smiled at him as he tossed his undergarment aside, freeing himself.  “Don’t worry.  If something hurts, I’ll tell you immediately.  We’re still learning, Gell.  We’re bound to make mistakes.  But it will help if we really communicate with each other, as Priyesh said.” </p><p>They quickly climbed onto the bed and Gellert made sure to grab a towel.  Albus wasn’t sure who should go first, but then Gellert took charge.</p><p>“How’s <em>this</em> for communication?”  Gellert gave him a smirk before he got on all fours and went down on his bondmate.</p><p>Albus gasped in pleasure, sinking back against the pillows in front of the headboard as Gellert swirled his tongue around the head.  “That’s so good.  More.”</p><p>“Mmm.”  Gellert took him in his mouth a little at a time, slowly adjusting to the sensation and relaxing his throat.</p><p>“Merlin, Gell,” Albus cried out, taking care not to thrust up into Gellert’s heat although he desperately wanted to.  He wasn’t about to choke Gellert, wanting this to be a positive experience for him.   Albus entangled his hand in Gellert’s curls, gently massaging his bondmate’s scalp in encouragement.     </p><p>Gellert moved slowly, up and down as he drove Albus wild.  Soon, it was all too much.  Albus panicked for a second that they hadn’t listened to Priyesh’s advice and decided on a signal that he would use when he was about to come.  Then he remembered the bond. </p><p>//Gellert, be aware, love.  I’m going to come in a few sec…//  Albus couldn’t stop himself, hoping he’d given Gellert enough warning.</p><p>Gellert gagged a bit as he struggled to swallow down Albus’ emissions.  “Blech!”  He spat it out into the towel and wiped his mouth before setting it aside. </p><p>Albus was gone, shuddering through his orgasm as he was vaguely aware of Gellert’s struggles.  Once he came back to himself, he turned his attention to his bondmate.  //Gell?//</p><p>//I’m alright.//  Gellert scooted up closer to Albus and pulled him into his arms.   As his breathing slowed, Albus realized what had happened.   “Oh shit!  I messed up, I didn’t give you enough warning and made you gag.”</p><p>“You did give me enough warning,” Gellert assured him.  “I didn’t gag until I tried to swallow it all.  I have to say, it’s a lot harder than it looks.”   He glanced over at Albus before laughing hysterically.  “Damn, Albie.  You’ve got quite a lot.”</p><p>“I’m sorry!”  Albus blushed.  “I never said you had to swallow.”</p><p>“I know, I just wanted to try it.”  Gellert laughed again.  “That felt so weird.  But I could tell how much you enjoyed it and that makes it all worth it.  But I’m not going to try swallowing again.”</p><p>“I did enjoy it,” Albus admitted.  “I’ve never felt that sensation before.  It’s a lot more intense than your hand.”   </p><p>Gellert looked quite smug.  “I’m glad I could be the one to give you that experience.”</p><p>“And you’ll be the only one to do so,” Albus promised him.  “Now, how about I return the favor?”</p><p>“Yes, please!”  A very aroused Gellert changed places with Albus.  Gellert sat against the headboard, propped up by pillows.  Albus couldn’t help but steal a kiss before he moved down.  He stroked Gellert a few times before placing a kiss on the head.</p><p>Gellert chuckled at the sweet gesture, his eyes full of love and trust as Albus engulfed Gellert’s head.  “Wow,” Gellert breathed as Albus used his tongue <em>and</em> his mouth to pleasure him.  “Albie, more!” </p><p>Albus hummed as he tried to take more of Gellert but promptly gagged and pulled off.</p><p>“You alright?”  Gellert asked, sounding concerned.</p><p>“Perfectly fine.”  Albus grinned before trying again, this time not going as far down.  After a few minutes, his jaw started to hurt so he switched techniques to give his mouth a rest.</p><p>Gellert groaned incoherently as Albus licked him from base to tip.  Then he used his mouth, alternating between methods.  It wasn’t long before Gellert was giving Albus a warning of his own.</p><p>//Albus, I’m about to… you don’t have to swallow… I-//  Gellert threw back his head when he came and collapsed onto the pillow.<br/><br/>Albus had been ready for it.  He spat the bitter liquid into the towel, wishing he could go brush his teeth.  But Gellert was hyperventilating and Albus wasn’t about to leave him. He pulled Gellert into his arms and whispered sweet nothings into his ear.<br/><br/>“You’re alright, darling,” Albus crooned. “You did so good.”<br/><br/>Gellert clung tightly to Albus as he cried into his bondmate’s chest.  Albus rubbed his back and caressed his cheek until Gellert calmed down.</p><p>“You okay, sweetheart?”  Albus asked softly as Gellert looked over at him.</p><p>Gellert nodded.  “It was just so intense.  I’m sorry if I scared you.”<br/><br/>“You didn’t.”  Albus smiled at him.  “I’m happy I can give you such pleasure.”<br/><br/>“It was the most beautiful orgasm of my life,” Gellert admitted. “It’s just, coming down from it is hard.  Sometimes my emotions just spill out and I can’t control it.”<br/><br/>“So you had an emotional release.” Albus shrugged one shoulder.  “That’s fine. Clearly, you needed it.”  Just then, Albus’ stomach growled.  “Do you need more cuddle time or can we go to lunch?”</p><p>“I’m good,” Gellert promised.  “I’ve worked up quite an appetite.”  He winked at Albus as they quickly dressed.  Before they left, Gellert pulled Albus into a hug.  They rested their foreheads together and sighed. </p><p>“That was amazing.  Now, on to the next step – penetrative sex!”  Gellert laughed as Albus swatted his head.  “I’m kidding. I know we have to wait until I turn seventeen and come of age, or longer if you’re not ready.”</p><p>“You’re damn right,” Albus said firmly.  “I would ask you not to pester me about it, but that would be useless as you'll do it anyway.”</p><p>“Pestering you about moving forward sexually is part of my job,” Gellert said cheerfully.  “But it’s all in good fun.  If I go too far, tell me and I’ll stop.”</p><p>“I’ll hold you to that.”  Albus looked critically at Gellert.  “You can’t give me that besotted look when we’re at lunch.”</p><p>“Like you’re one to talk,” Gellert shot back.  “You look like you’re glowing.” </p><p>Gellert moved away and Albus lamented losing his touch.</p><p>“How about this.  You go down first, and I’ll follow you in a few minutes,” Albus suggested.  “That way we’re not gazing at each other in the halls.”</p><p>“Great plan,” Gellert enthused.  “I’ll see you at lunch."  He leaned in for one last kiss before exiting the room.</p><p>Albus allowed himself one more besotted smile before steeling himself to greet the rest of the day.</p><p>.~.</p><p>During the first week of May, Albus and Gellert made time to practice their newfound skill.  Before bed, in the mornings, even once during Albus’ free period and Gellert’s Divination class.  Although Albus had enjoyed their tryst very much, he forbid Gellert from skipping any more classes on principle.   Gellert wasn’t happy, but he made Albus promise to make it up to him on the weekend, which Albus was all too glad to do.</p><p>When Friday night rolled around, the boys were eager to give in to their passions.  They retired to their room after dinner, eager to get to it.</p><p>“How about I get down on my knees this time?” Albus suggested as they quickly undressed.  “We haven’t tried that one yet.”</p><p>“If you want to.”  Gellert’s eyes lit up as he started to fill at Albus’ promise.  “You’re the best, Albie.  I promise I’ll reciprocate after.”  //I love you.  Always.//</p><p>//I love you too, Gell.//  Albus replied, filled with affection for his bondmate as they were about to become intimate. </p><p>After giving Albus a quick kiss, Gellert eagerly sat on the edge of the bed.  He tossed a pillow to his bondmate for Albus to kneel on. </p><p>Albus gave Gellert a little wink before settling onto his knees.  Albus had just taken Gellert into his mouth when the never-used adjoining door between the Head Boy and Head Girl’s bedrooms opened with a loud creak.  </p><p>Albus recalled locking it on the first day of term, but he’d completely forgotten to place a Colloportus on it when Gellert had appeared at his door.  He whipped around to find Nadia Nott was staring at them, a look of disgust mixed with triumph on her face.</p><p>.~.</p><p>End Chapter 64</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A/N:  Uh oh, they’re in trouble now!  Sorry not sorry for the cliffhanger.  Let me know what you think will happen in the comments below.  I mentioned the adjoining door way back in the beginning of part one but don't feel bad if you didn't remember the small detail.  Just know that I did mention it.</p><p>A/N2:  The election in America is on Tuesday so I'm going to wait until then to read my comments so it will cheer me up because no matter what happens it will most likely be a mess.   I'm nervous as hell.  Please be nice to your American friends this week - we're all very stressed lol.   Thanks so much for commenting - I appreciate it.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. Black's Decision</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I decided to post a little early to help distract people from election stuff which is STILL dragging on.  Ugh.  </p><p>So I reached 3,000 hits!  Thanks to all who made that happen.   Enjoy the chapter!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Disclaimer:  JKR owns it.</p><p>.~.</p><p>Chapter 65:  Black's Decision</p><p>.~.</p><p>“Aha!  I knew something funny was going on between you,” Nadia said triumphantly.</p><p>Nadia slowly approached the boys, having caught them in the act. “What have we here?  It’s Albus Dumbledore, on his knees before Gellert Grindelwald.  And I thought <em>my</em> reputation was scandalous.”</p><p>Albus and Gellert reacted swiftly, even as they shared a sudden flash of horror over their bond. </p><p>//I’ll get our wands.//  Gellert said.</p><p>//I’ll get our clothes.// Albus said.</p><p>Albus accio’d their clothes and Gellert did the same with their wands.  Gellert tossed Albus’ wand to him just after Albus pulled on a pair of pants. </p><p>“Let me guess.  I was right about your ‘relationship’ with Bianca.  There is no relationship, is there?”  Nadia snarled as she glared at Gellert. </p><p>Gellert slowly nodded as he dressed, seeing no reason to lie. </p><p>“I see,” Nadia smirked.  “You have a mutually beneficial arrangement.  She gets my father’s approval for courting a pureblood while you get to secretly screw Albus.  I had no idea he would spread his legs for any boy, least of all you.”</p><p>“Don’t talk about Albus like that,” Gellert growled.  In perfect sync, the bondmates trained their wands on the head girl.</p><p>“Don’t try anything, Nadia,” Albus warned as he wondered why Nadia didn’t have her wand drawn.  “It’s two against one.”</p><p>Nadia gave them a nasty smile.  “Don’t bother obliviating me.  I’ve already sent a letter to the headmaster with my suspicions about you.  It’s done.  You’ll have to come with me to see the headmaster – right now.”</p><p>Albus <em>looked</em> at Nadia, peeked into her memories, and found she spoke the truth.  He lowered his wand and quickly pulled on his robes, his mind racing.  If he could have a talk with the headmaster before Nadia told him the whole truth, perhaps he could keep Gellert safe and prevent them from being separated. </p><p>“I’ll go with you to see the headmaster,” said Albus.  He gave a defeated sigh.  “Gellert, lower your wand.  It’s no use.” </p><p>Gellert did so, his wand hand trembling.</p><p>“Have you told anyone else?”  Albus asked her, tensing as he anticipated Nadia’s answer.  If she had, they were really in trouble.</p><p>Nadia shook her head.  “I’ll have the satisfaction of watching Headmaster Black do that.  He’ll have no choice but to turn you in to Gamp.  Poor Black – he’ll be so crushed to find out his favorite student is a filthy sodomite.”</p><p>Albus wanted to correct her that he was not, as of yet, a sodomite but he knew it would do no good.</p><p>“Shut your mouth!”  Gellert cried.  “You don’t understand what it’s like for people like us, having to hide.”  His expression turned grim.  “Nadia, please be reasonable.  Is there anything you want?  Money?  Perhaps we can make a deal if you’ll forget about what you saw here tonight and tell Black you were mistaken.”</p><p>//Albus, if she doesn’t want to make a deal, we should leave.  <em>Right</em> now.// said Gellert.   //Bathilda would hide us.//</p><p>//Where would we go?  If we went missing, Godric’s Hollow would be the first place they would look.  No, we can’t flee.  Let me handle this.  Do NOT go anywhere.// </p><p>//I won’t.//  Gellert promised.  //But at the first sign of trouble, contact me and we’ll make a run for it.//</p><p>Albus nodded.  //I will.  Remember, Gell, Black adores me.  It might still turn out alright.//</p><p>Nadia pretended to think about it but then shook her head and smirked.  “No deals.” She turned to Albus.  “I’ve wanted to get something on you all year and now I finally have.  Come along, Albus.”  Nadia said in a sing-song voice.  “The headmaster is waiting.”  She motioned for him to follow. </p><p>After one last pleading look at Gellert to stay put, Albus walked with Nadia through the school.  As they headed for the headmaster’s office, Albus tried to come up with a plan, but his usually overactive brain failed him.  Terror was coursing through him as he thought about Black learning his deepest secret.  How was he going to explain this to the headmaster in a way that would keep him and Gellert from being separated?  What if that was the last time he ever saw Gellert and they were subjected to agonizing headaches from being separated over a great distance? </p><p>Albus shook his head – he couldn’t think like that.  Surely Black wouldn’t want to cause him physical pain.  Albus vowed not to tell Black about his bond with Gellert unless absolutely necessary, not wanting to spill the secret even to a man he trusted.  All too soon, they reached gargoyle corridor and approached the entrance to the headmaster’s office. </p><p>“After you,” Nadia said sweetly, gesturing for Albus to go first. </p><p>Glaring at her, Albus stepped onto the stone staircase.</p><p>They rode the spiral stone staircase up to the office and found Headmaster Black was waiting for them at his desk.   His signature turban was resting on the desk as he coolly regarded his Head Boy and Girl.</p><p>Nadia smirked as Black trained his gaze on her.  “Well, we all know why we’re here.  Albus, why don’t you tell him about what I just witnessed?”</p><p>Albus’ throat ran dry.  Try as he might, he couldn’t speak. </p><p>But instead of questioning Albus, Black slammed his fist down on his desk, startling them both.   “Miss Nott, I want you to listen to me very carefully before you answer my question.”</p><p>Nadia trembled, clearly not expecting this reaction from the headmaster.</p><p>“Did you tell anyone else about Mister Dumbledore’s… indiscretion with Mister Grindelwald?”</p><p>“No, sir.”</p><p>Black narrowed his eyes and looked directly at her.  “You’re <em>absolutely</em> sure.”</p><p>“Yes.  I went straight to you.”  Nadia frowned.  “Aren’t you going to reward me?”</p><p>“You stupid, brainless girl,” Black growled.  He still hadn’t looked at Albus.  “You almost ruined… you almost ruined Mr. Dumbledore’s life.”</p><p>“B-but I don’t understand,” Nadia stammered.  “As Head Girl, you and Gamp said I’m supposed to report any same-sex behavior.”</p><p>Black folded his hands and leaned forward.  “Listen very carefully.  If you reveal to anyone what you saw tonight, I will personally owl your father and tell him that his supposed virginal daughter is the most notorious slut Hogwarts has seen in years.”</p><p>“You wouldn’t!”  Tears sprang to Nadia’s eyes at the insult.</p><p>Albus looked at Black in surprise.  He’d never seen the cold expression on his face before. </p><p>“You don’t want to cross me, Miss Nott.”  Black’s voice was dangerously low.  “If your father knew about your behavior, it is quite possible that he would disown you.  You don’t want to lose your blood status and your future, do you?”</p><p>“N-no,” Nadia shook with fear.  “Please don’t tell my father, please!  He’d never look at me the same way again.”</p><p>“I’m a reasonable man, Miss Nott,” Black said casually.  “Swear to me you’ll stay silent on this matter and I won’t owl your father.”</p><p>“I swear,” Nadia promised, a lone tear trickling down her cheek before she wiped it away.  “Not a word to anyone.”</p><p>“Very well.”  Black shot Nadia a cold glare before dismissing her.   “You may go.”</p><p>Trying to stifle a sob, Nadia tore out of the room, leaving Albus alone with the headmaster.  Albus had never seen Black so upset.  While he hated to see Nadia treated so poorly, it was a relief that the headmaster had sworn her to secrecy.</p><p>Headmaster Black sighed, rubbing his temples.  “I’m sorry you had to see that, dear boy.  I had to frighten her enough so she will stay quiet.  It was either that or I would’ve had to obliviate her and I swore to myself when I took the job that I would never obliviate a student.”  He folded his arms and leaned forward.  “I assume her allegations are true.”</p><p>Albus bravely looked Black in the eye.  “They are.”</p><p>“Thank you for your honesty.  Here, have a sweet.”  Black offered him a tray of small bites of cockroach cluster and crystallized pineapple that was sitting on his desk.</p><p>Albus didn’t budge, steeling himself for whatever consequences were to come.<br/><br/>Black sighed.  “I suppose this is partly my fault.  I asked you to look out for the boy and I assigned you to sleep in the same room.  But this… Albus, you’re lucky that no one else has found out.”<br/><br/>Albus’ heart was thudding in his chest, hoping against all hope that Black would be merciful.  “Sir, what are you going to do with me?”</p><p>“Nothing,” Black said calmly.  “I can overlook it.”</p><p>Albus trembled at Black’s answer.  “You mean you aren’t going to expel me?  Or turn me in to the authorities?”<br/><br/>“Turn over the most brilliant student Hogwarts has had in decades for a thing like this?”  Black looked scandalized.  “I think not!  Nor will I expel you.”<br/><br/>Relief washed over Albus.  “But what about the law?”<br/><br/>“Albus, these things happen sometimes, I’m told.”  The headmaster gave him a comforting smile.  “Attraction is one thing, but be careful.  It wouldn’t do for you to get too attached and fall for the boy.”<br/><br/>Albus looked down at the floor.<br/><br/>Headmaster Black gave him a pitying look.  “Oh, Albus.  You must know it would be impossible.”<br/><br/>“I can’t stop loving him.”  Albus choked out, tears gathering in his eyes. </p><p>“I see,” Black pursed his lips.  “Does Mr. Grindelwald return your feelings?”</p><p>“Yes.  But please don’t tell his father,” Albus pleaded.  “I’d rather him not know.”</p><p>“Don’t worry, it’s not necessary for me to tell his father,” Black assured him.</p><p>Albus let out a breath.  “Thank you.”<br/><br/>Black regarded him thoughtfully.  “Does Miss Greengrass know?  I hope you aren’t stringing her along.”<br/><br/>“She knows,” said Albus. </p><p>“And Miss Bianca Nott?”</p><p>“She knows as well.”</p><p>“And are they threats to your safety?”  Black pressed.</p><p>“No.  They’re completely trustworthy.”</p><p>“Good.”  Black laced his fingers and leaned forward.  “I know this is an extremely personal question, but I must ask, as Mister Grindelwald is underage, have you consummated your relationship?”<br/><br/>“No, of course not!” Albus cried.  “I would never take advantage of Gellert, especially since he is underage.”<br/><br/>“Good, please keep it that way,” said the Headmaster, his expression grave.  “Again, I must ask this, as teenagers who think they are in love can sometimes make rash decisions.  Has Mister Grindelwald ever asked you to make any sort of magical lover’s pact, an Unbreakable Vow, or something of that nature?”<br/><br/>“No,” said Albus with a frown, thinking the question was odd, while still showing Black his unscarred wrists.  <em>He’d</em> been the one to suggest they make a blood pact to commemorate the day Gellert turned seventeen, which would possibly lead to them consummating their relationship.  Gellert had been furious at the suggestion and made it clear under no certain terms would he participate in such a ritual.</p><p>“I see,” said Black, his expression flickering to what Albus thought might be a disappointment, but he might’ve imagined it.   “Well, I’m glad to hear it.”<br/><br/>Albus thought about mentioning that they wouldn’t need to make a vow, as they already had the bond that linked them together, but he decided not to stick to his original plan and not bring it up.<br/><br/>“Not to worry, Albus.  Your secret is safe with me.  But I strongly suggest that you tone down the staring matches.  You two look like you want to devour each other.”  Black raised his eyebrows.  “I thought it was just an indication of an intense rivalry, but now I see it for what it really is.”<br/><br/>Albus blushed, as this was the third time their staring had been mentioned by an outside party.  “Yes, sir.  Thank you for not reporting us to Gamp and the others.  Does this mean that you’re alright with same-sex relationships, that you oppose Gamp?”<br/><br/>“I’m afraid not.”  The headmaster sighed.  “We can’t let this become the norm.  I have no issue with it personally, but the fact is, the muggles outnumber us by an alarming rate.  Wizardkind needs to marry and reproduce as much as possible so we can keep our way of life.  If the muggles ever found out how relatively few of us there are, due to their sheer numbers, they could exterminate us. </p><p>Please know that we, er <em>I </em>made an exception for you, Albus.  I won’t ask you to end your relationship, but you must be more careful.  If someone else discovers your secret, I may not be able to protect you next time.  Do you understand?”</p><p>“Yes, sir.”  Albus gave him a grateful look.  “I don’t know how to thank you.”</p><p>“You can thank me by swearing that you won’t get caught.”</p><p>“I swear,” Albus promised.  “We’re always careful.  I thought we were safe in our bedroom – I’ve added several wards to the door.  But I’d forgotten about the adjoining door between my room and Nadia’s.  That’s how she caught us.”</p><p>“I see.  Albus, you have such a bright future ahead of you.  If you’re careless, you’ll throw it all away and I can’t have that.”  Black gave Albus an encouraging smile, which Albus returned.  “I’d recommend keeping Miss Greengrass as your supposed girlfriend for as long as you can.  It was smart of you to think of having a pretend relationship.”</p><p>“I will,” Albus promised. </p><p>Black gave him a tiny nod.  “You may go.”</p><p>Albus didn't need to be told twice.</p><p>.~.</p><p>Albus’ mind raced as he descended from Black’s office via the spiral staircase.  He and Gellert were safe for the time being, but Black didn’t approve of same-sex couples.  Albus knew it could’ve been a lot worse. The headmaster might’ve demanded that he never was to see Gellert again.   Now yet another adult in the castle knew about his relationship with Gellert.</p><p>//Albus, are you done with Black yet?//  Gellert’s question startled him but Albus was only happy to share the good news.</p><p>//We’re safe.  Black promised not to tell anyone.//</p><p>Gellert’s relief flooded the bond.  //What about Nadia?//</p><p>//Black blackmailed her into staying quiet.//</p><p>Albus stepped off the spiral staircase to find Gellert waiting for him at the entrance.   Albus looked up and down the corridor and finding it empty, cast a notice-me-not and a silencing charm. He pulled Gellert into his arms, grateful for the chance to hold his bondmate.</p><p>“It’s alright,” Albus whispered as he rubbed Gellert’s back, who had sunk into the embrace.  “Nothing bad is going to happen to us.”</p><p>“Thank Merlin,” Gellert exhaled.  “How did you managed to convince Black?”</p><p>“I didn’t,” Albus admitted.  “He honestly didn’t seem too concerned about our relationship.  But Black did make me swear to be careful.”  He pulled away.  “Come on, let’s get go back to our room so I can hold you properly.” </p><p>Gellert nodded, needing comfort that only Albus could provide.</p><p>When they returned to their bedroom, Albus pointed his wand at the adjoining door to the Head Girl’s bedroom.  “Colloportus.”  He yanked on the doorknob, but the door was firmly sealed shut. “Now Nadia won’t be able to access our room.  Oof!” Gellert launched himself at Albus, who caught him in his arms. </p><p>Albus hugged him back, inhaling Gellert’s familiar scent.  He reminded himself over and over that Gellert wasn’t going to be taken away from him, despite Nadia’s best efforts.   Albus slowly maneuvered them over to the bed and they fell on the mattress.  They situated themselves so that Albus was facing Gellert.  They kissed furiously, as if caught in a fever.  Albus felt Gellert’s cheeks grow wet before they parted.</p><p>A trembling Gellert angrily wiped his tears away.  “I hate her, Albus.  Thanks to that bitch, I almost lost you!” </p><p>“What Nadia did to us was extremely cruel,” Albus said quietly.  “She let her jealousy get the better of her.  But I’d rather not dwell on her.  I’m just glad that we get to stay together.”</p><p>“Me too.”  Gellert nuzzled Albus’ cheek.  “I don’t know what I would’ve done if we’d been separated.”</p><p>Albus shivered.  “I’m thankful we don’t have to find out.”</p><p>“I’m glad that Black is in our corner,” said Gellert.   “That was a stroke of good luck.  It surprises me, though.  I assumed he’d be of the same mind as Gamp.”</p><p>Albus nodded.  “He said he made an exception for me.  Black told me he doesn’t support same-sex relationships but only because he wants Wizardkind to marry and reproduce.  He’s afraid of what might happen if the muggles found out about our world and wanted to wipe us out.”    </p><p>“Oh.”  Gellert sounded subdued.  “So if it hadn’t been you, he would’ve turned them in?”</p><p>“More than likely,” Albus surmised.  “I think I’ll need to call an emergency group meeting this weekend and tell them what happened to us.  Everyone needs to know to be extra careful around Nadia.  I know she wanted revenge on us, that she seemed to take pleasure from it.  I’m sure that she’d turn one of our group members in if given the chance."</p><p>“Good idea, liebling.”  Gellert snuggled closer to his bondmate.  “If you have it on the weekend, perhaps we can get Adalia to come.”</p><p>Albus smiled. “We can hold it on Saturday if everyone is amenable.  I’ve always wanted her to attend.  I hope it works out.  I’m sure Bianca could really benefit from seeing her girlfriend in person.”</p><p>“Albus, do you think we could bring up what Priyesh did for us at the meeting?”</p><p>Albus blushed at Gellert’s insinuation.  “I don’t know.  Do you think that’s too personal?”</p><p>“We don’t have to get into specifics,” Gellert promised.  “I just think it would be helpful for our members to know that they can ask about topics of a sexual nature.  I’ll bet the girls could learn from each other as well.”</p><p>“I’ll have to introduce it carefully,” said Albus.  “If just one person isn’t comfortable with the idea, we won’t bring it up.   And I’ll have to clear it with Priyesh first.” </p><p>He looked thoughtfully at Gellert.  “You know, there were a few things about my meeting with Black that gave me pause.   I’d like to show you the memory if you don’t mind.”</p><p>Gellert gave him a warm smile.  “Of course.”</p><p>Albus and Gellert locked eyes and easily fell into Gellert’s mind.   He brought the recent memory with Black to the forefront of his mind.  Gellert accessed it and they both stood as bystanders as the memory played out.  When it ended, Albus broke the connection.</p><p>“What’d you think?”</p><p>Gellert let out a breath.  “I think we need to send the headmaster a gift thanking him for his generosity.”</p><p>“I’m glad he is keeping our secret but the way that he threatened Nadia chilled me to the bone,” Albus admitted.  “I’ve never seen him act so cold, so unfeeling.”</p><p>Gellert’s eyes darkened.  “I’m glad he threatened Nadia.  She deserved it.”</p><p>“Did she?”  Albus looked taken aback.  “Don’t get me wrong, I’m glad Black stopped her from telling anyone else, but I thought that was too harsh.”</p><p>“Too harsh?  She almost ruined our lives!”  Gellert cried.  “If Black had acted differently, we could both be on our way to Azkaban right now.  Let me ask you something.  If you were Black and you wanted to keep your student safe, what would you have done to Nadia?”</p><p>Albus threw up his hands.  “I don’t know.  Not that.  I would’ve tried to make an agreement with her first before I would resort to threats.”</p><p>“Nadia didn’t want to make a deal,” Gellert reminded him.  “Black didn’t have any other choice.”</p><p>Albus sighed.  “I suppose.  Something else that bothered me was when he asked if we’d made some sort of vow.  When I told him no, for a second I thought he looked disappointed.  But why would that be?  Surely if anything, he’d be relieved that we didn’t partake in risky magic.”</p><p>Gellert shrugged.  “He was probably just trying to be thorough.  I wouldn’t dwell on it.”</p><p>“You’re probably right.  I’m overthinking things.”  Albus rested his head on Gellert’s shoulder.  “I don’t know if I can go down on you again without being scared that someone’s going to burst into the room.”</p><p>“You can always add more spells on the adjoining door, but I doubt Nadia will be bothering us anymore.  If she does, we can always go to Black and he’ll make good on his threat to tell her father.”</p><p>“That’s true,” Albus relented.  “Still, it might take me a few days for me to feel comfortable doing that again.”</p><p>“That’s fine.”  Gellert gently caressed Albus’ face and looked him deeply in the eyes.  “I’m never going to take another second with you for granted.”</p><p>Albus chuckled.  “I’ll remind you of that next time we have a disagreement.  In fact-”</p><p>Gellert leaned over and kissed his bondmate in response, effectively shutting him up.</p><p>.~.</p><p>The next day, Albus made sure to contact all the members of their group and called an emergency meeting for Saturday.  When the weekend rolled around, Madam Thomas allowed them to use the kiva in the library for their meeting.  Right before the meeting, Albus snagged Priyesh and took him aside.  He asked his friend if he was alright with Albus bringing up how he’d helped Albus and Gellert ‘advance’ in their relationship during the meeting.  Thankfully, Priyesh happily agreed. </p><p>As luck would have it, Adalia was able to get away from the hospital for a few hours to attend the meeting.  When Adalia showed in the kiva, Bianca was relieved to see her girlfriend in the flesh.  While they embraced, Adalia assured her that she didn’t hold Bianca and Gellert’s kiss against her.   Albus and Gellert watched the happy reunion, glad their friends were still staying together.</p><p>One by one, the other members of the group assembled.   Adalia and Bianca of course sat next to each other.  Beside them sat Anna and Selene.  Albus and Gellert sat across the room from them, next to Arcturus and Myrddin, who had their chairs close and were brushing shoulders.  Priyesh sat next to Nicolette, who was currently in her male form.  When everyone was present, Albus decided to start.</p><p>“Welcome, all of you,” said Albus with a smile.  “I now call this meeting to order.  Our first order of business is that we have a new guest.  I think everyone knows Adalia Greengrass, our healer-in-training.  I’m sure all of you will help her feel welcome.”</p><p>Adalia stood up and glanced around the room.  “I’m sure you all know by now that I’m with Bianca.  I just wanted to thank you for supporting her during our breakup.  I want you to know the truth - I was blackmailed by someone who threatened to turn both of us in if we stayed together.”  Adalia tensed as she remembered that day that her boss had used Legilimency on her defenseless mind.  “I felt like I had no choice but to end things in order to protect Bianca.  Luckily, Albus and Gellert were able to help me.  I won’t go into the specifics, but it’s now safe for me to court Bianca again.”</p><p>The group cheered as Bianca and Adalia linked their fingers together in solidarity.</p><p>Adalia looked around, her eyes coming to rest on Nicolette.  “I’m sorry, I don’t know you.  Are you an exchange student?”</p><p>Nicolette morphed back into her female form.  “Recognize me now?”</p><p>“Oh.” Adalia colored as she recognized Nicolette.  “Sorry, Nicolette.  I see it now.  Do you prefer a male form, then?”</p><p>Nicolette nodded as she turned back into a boy.  “In fact, I was hoping that during meetings, all of you would call me Nico.”</p><p>“What a great idea,” Albus enthused.  “We all want you to feel comfortable being who you are.  Right?”</p><p>“Right!”  Everyone chorused. </p><p>“Thanks.”  Nico blushed.  “I really feel like myself when I look like this.  It’s nice to have people who understand and don’t think I’m weird.”</p><p>“Would you prefer that we call you Nico outside of meetings?” Albus asked.  “It could be a new nickname.  I don’t think it would give anything away about your preference.”</p><p>Nico beamed.  “I’d like that.  Do you think my friends would call me that too if I asked them?”</p><p>“I don’t see why not,” said Albus.  “If we all call you Nico, I think it should catch on.”  Albus looked over at Adalia, who gave him a questioning look.  “Why don’t we go around and explain to Adalia who’s with who and why you decided to become a member of this group.”</p><p>As they went around in a circle, Adalia got the full story about how Arcturus and Myrddin got together during the group’s first meeting.  She learned that Selene and Anna had been together since October and heard how Albus caught them together in the library.  Priyesh shared how he’d narrowly escaped prison when he was caught with another boy while attending Ilvermorny thanks to a sympathetic teacher.  Nico talked about his struggles and how freeing it was to join a group where he could be his true self.  When it was Bianca’s turn, she talked about how difficult it had been to be in a long-distance relationship, but that she was willing to make the effort for Adalia’s sake.  Adalia spoke about how telling her father about her true nature and what a relief it was that he still loved and accepted her. </p><p>When it was Albus’ turn to speak, he gathered his courage, cleared his throat, and tried not to blush.</p><p>“I did want to bring something up today,” Albus began.  “I wanted to ask if everyone is alright with talking about, erm, things of the sexual nature.  Nothing too explicit, but just if anyone has questions.  I want us to be able to help each other with anything, but if not everyone is comfortable discussing such things, perhaps some of us can do it outside of meetings.”</p><p>Gellert jumped in.  “So, Albus and I, we have moved forward in our relationship if you know what I mean.”  He winked.</p><p>Albus groaned and felt his cheeks grow hot.  “Gellert, we haven’t even asked the group if they’re comfortable with that topic.  Let’s have a show of hands.  If you’re alright with-”  Albus watched, stunned as everyone raised their hands.  Anna, Bianca, and Myrddin were blushing but everyone else had wicked grins on their faces. </p><p>“Well, that settles that.”  Albus grinned. </p><p>“Tell us more, Albus,” Myrddin piped up. </p><p>“We didn’t go all the way since Gellert’s not of age yet,” Albus clarified.  “However, we took the step right before that, if you get my drift.   Naturally, we had a lot of questions.  Priyesh kindly shared his experience and taught us what to do.”</p><p>Priyesh stood up.  “I don’t mind sharing that I’ve got a fair bit of sexual experience.  I’m willing to talk to any of the boys if they need any advice or questions answered.”</p><p>“I might just take you up on that,” said Arcturus as Myrddin blushed furiously.  “Thanks, Priyesh.”</p><p>“I’m happy to help any other girls,” Selene added.  “If that’s alright with Anna, that is,” she said hastily.</p><p>“It’s fine,” Anna said.  “Just as long as I don’t have to talk about it.”</p><p>Adalia looked interested.  “That’d be lovely, Selene.  I’ve got some questions, myself.  Most of them are practical.”</p><p>Gellert gave Albus a knowing smirk as the conversation turned to intimate matters.  The girls moved off to the side and pulled their chairs together so they could have some privacy.   Arcturus and Myrddin weren’t shy about pumping Priyesh for information.  Albus sat back and watched as Gellert teased the couple, thrilled that the members of the group were willing to open about such matters.   </p><p>Then Gellert poked Albus in the side.  “You haven’t brought up the real reason you called the meeting.”</p><p>“Oh, right.”  Albus got the room’s attention.  “There was something rather sobering I wanted to share with you all.”   Albus quickly explained about his and Gellert’s close call with Nadia.  All the members were outraged when they learned how Nadia had broken into his and Gellert’s bedroom and caught them in a compromising position.</p><p>“I know you’re angry, but I must ask that you don’t treat Nadia any differently,” Albus insisted.  “I don’t want her to know that Gellert and I told anyone about the incident.  This way, it will keep you safe.  Promise me.”</p><p>The entire group murmured their assent.</p><p>“Good,” said Albus.  “Just please, be careful.  Black seems to have a soft spot for me, but he doesn’t approve of same-sex relationships.”</p><p>The conversation soon returned to happier topics, but the energy in the room still felt somewhat heavy. </p><p>.~.</p><p>On the way to dinner, Albus was relieved that he’d informed the club about his and Gellert’s close call.  Hopefully hearing that story would make them be extra careful.   Albus was so lost in thought he barely noticed Professor Black coming towards him in the corridor.   Black sneered at Albus before passing him. </p><p>Albus looked around at the crowded hallway and decided to show off.  Suddenly, the back of Black’s robes turned bright pink.  Snickers broke out as Black continued down the hallway, unaware of Albus’ action.  Albus waved his hand and the pink disappeared. </p><p>//Good one, Albus!//  Gellert enthused over the bond.</p><p>//Thanks.  I’ll meet you after dinner.//</p><p>Albus and Gellert parted ways and went to their respective tables.  Albus took a seat next to Elphias as usual.  He’d barely taken a bite of roast when Elphias nudged his shoulder.</p><p>“I’ve got something to tell you,” Elphias said in a low voice.  Across from them, McClaggen and Shacklebolt were engaged in conversation and not paying attention to them.  “Can you keep a secret?”</p><p>Albus grinned.  “Of course.  What’s the big secret, Elphie?”</p><p>Elphias’ face colored as he whispered, “Maude and I are courting in secret.  Obviously, if Mr. Bulstrode found out, we’d be in a lot of trouble so we’re keeping it quiet.”</p><p>“Are you sure about this?”  Albus had to ask.  “Not too long ago she was bullying you in Potions class.”</p><p>Elphias gave Albus a little smile.  “I’m sure.  We’ve been spending quite a bit of time together doing Quidditch training so she’ll be good enough to join a professional team after graduation.  Maude’s actually a very sweet girl once she lets her defenses down. When she kissed me on April Fool’s Day, it confirmed that I had feelings for her.  I asked her out last night and she said yes.”</p><p>“I see.”  Albus nodded.  Then he broke out into a smile.  “I’m happy for you.”</p><p>Elphias beamed.  “Thanks, Albus.  Now we both have someone to love.”</p><p>Albus startled as Professor Zartoza stood up at the staff table, his chair loudly scraping against the stone floor.  He glanced down at a piece of parchment in his hand before looking up again. </p><p>“Pardon me, students.” </p><p>The Great Hall quieted as the students turned their attention to the Divination teacher. </p><p>“Albus and Aberforth Dumbledore, report to the headmaster’s office immediately.”  Zartoza’s expression was grave.  “I would make haste.”</p><p>Albus leaped up out of his seat.  He scanned the Gryffindor table to find his brother standing up, looking for Albus.   Their eyes met.  Albus hurried over to his brother, grabbed his arm, and ushered him out of the hall. </p><p>“Come on, Abe,” Albus said softly as Aberforth’s panic face surfaced.  “Whatever it is, we’ll face it together.” </p><p>“Do you think it’s about Ariana?”  Aberforth asked.</p><p>Albus nodded.  “That’s my best guess.  Let’s hurry.”</p><p>Albus quickened his pace and Aberforth matched it.  They raced down the corridor towards Black’s office, climbing several staircases and navigating Gargoyle corridor.   They traveled up to the office via the spiral stone staircase.  Albus prayed that by some miracle, Ariana was still alive. </p><p>The staircase ground to a halt, admitting the Dumbledore brothers into Black’s office. </p><p>Headmaster Black was waiting for them standing in front of his desk.   </p><p>Aberforth rushed toward the headmaster while Albus hung back.  “Sir, what happened?  Is it my sister?”</p><p>“Boys, I have grave news.”  Black gave them a pitying look.  “I just received word that there was a terrible fire at your house.  I’m sorry to have to give you this awful news.  Your mother and your sister didn’t survive.” </p><p>.~.</p><p>End Chapter 65</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for all the comments and kudos.  You make my day.  I seem to be having a lot of cliffhangers lately!  Thanks for being so invested in the story, I really appreciate it.</p><p>So there's some sad news for the Fantastic Beasts and Grindeldore fandom today but I beg you, please don't leave the fandom.  We'll get through this together.  I'm not sure what will happen now.  :(   Dammit 2020!</p><p>Edit:  My second thought is if you need to step away from the fandom, I understand.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0032"><h2>32. Facing Death</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Albus and Gellert go to their village to see Ariana and Kendra's bodies.  Albus meets with Carrow to discuss funeral details.  They hold the funeral in the graveyard by the church in Godric's Hollow but Gellert doesn't attend, leaving Albus to face the pain without him.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I know our fandom is going through uncertain times right now, but what IS certain is that I'll finish this fic.  I've got about 5 to 6 chapters left and it's mostly outlined.  A few new scenes might crop up, but I've got it mostly figured out.  Litsetaure has been a big help.  I can't wait to share the ending with you guys!  </p><p>I know it's hard right now with Johnny's departure, but I hope that people won't abandon the Grindeldore writers.  We have nothing to do with Warner Bros' decision.  Some of us are in the middle of long fics right now, and I just hope that authors will continue to receive support.  Hang in there, guys.  July of 2022 isn't that long.  We can make it!</p><p>Love,<br/>AGA</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Disclaimer:  JKR owns it.</p><p>.~.</p><p>Chapter 66:  Facing Death</p><p>.~.</p><p>Albus stared at Headmaster Black, trying to digest the news.  His mother and Ariana dead from a fire?  It didn’t seem possible. </p><p>//Albus, what’s going on?//  Gellert’s mental voice broke in as Albus was trying to process Black’s words. </p><p>Albus relayed the information.  //Black said that my mum and sister are dead.// </p><p>//What?!//  Gellert cried, his fear spreading over the bond.  //Shit, Albus.  I’m coming up there.//</p><p>//That’s not necessary, love.  I need to deal with this myself.//  Albus hated to exclude Gellert but he could barely handle his own emotions, much less Gellert’s.   He returned his attention to Black.  “Sir, are you absolutely sure this information is accurate?”</p><p>Black picked up a piece of parchment that was sitting on his desk and handed it to Albus, who skimmed it.   It had the official seal of the Ministry and several prominent Aurors' signatures.  From what Albus could tell, it was indeed real.</p><p>“Let me see!”  Aberforth demanded.  He snatched the paper from Albus’ shaking hands and read it.  He crumpled the paper and tossed it across the room.  “Fuck that.  I won’t believe it until I see it.”</p><p>Black sighed.  “I know this must be difficult to accept.  If it were me, I would need to see it to believe it.  That’s why I summoned someone who can give you that.”</p><p>Right on cue, someone appeared in Black’s fireplace in a flash of flickering green flames.  As the man brushed the soot off his robes, Albus identified Mr. Carrow, the nice man who’d given the Dumbledore family 500 galleons with no strings attached.</p><p>“Ah, Carrow – thank you for coming on such short notice,” said Black.  “He was one of the Aurors involved in, well…”  Black trailed off, knowing there was no reason to continue.</p><p>Carrow nodded at each brother in turn.  “Albus, Aberforth, I’m here to escort you home.  The official reason is I need you to identify the bodies before the coroner arrives.”  Carrow smiled sadly.  “But I imagine you want to see it with your own eyes.”</p><p>“Thank you, sir.  How,” Albus swallowed hard.  “How could this have happened?  My mother knows…knew how to use ‘Aguamenti’ as well as the next wizard or witch.”</p><p>“The Aurors are still trying to figure that out,” said Carrow.  “Apparently, there was some sort of explosion in the upstairs, which we imagine could be a contributing factor.  It’s possible the fire got out of hand before your mother had a chance to stop it.  Even Aguamenti can’t stop a raging fire, not unless you’re extremely powerful.”</p><p>Albus was flooded with guilt.  He knew he could’ve summoned enough water to put out a house fire, although he probably would’ve felt drained afterward.  Why hadn’t he been there to protect them?  Then he recalled one word that stuck out to him.</p><p>Albus glanced at Aberforth.  Explosion.  If Ariana had had a fit during the fire, that would explain everything.</p><p>“Do you think this was an accident or was there foul play?”  Albus asked.  Why was he so calm?  Shouldn’t he be in hysterics?  His mother and sister were <em>dead</em>.</p><p>“We suspect that it was targeted arson,” Carrow said grimly.  “Our main suspects are the younger brother and sister of the three muggle boys that your father killed seven years ago.  The neighbors said they saw someone fitting those descriptions skulking around the house.”</p><p>Albus looked at him in disbelief.  “So, you’re saying that <em>muggles </em>killed my mum and my sister.”</p><p>“It looks that way.”  Carrow nodded.  “I’ve arranged a portkey to take you both to Godric’s Hollow.  It leaves in ten minutes.”</p><p>“What about classes tomorrow?”  Albus had to ask Black.  “When we get back, I don’t think we’ll be in any shape to concentrate.”</p><p>“How can you think about school at a time like this?”  Aberforth snapped, glaring at Albus with his fists clenched.  “I see where your real priorities lie.”</p><p>Albus stiffened.  He knew his brother was hurting, but he hadn’t been expecting a direct attack, especially when their mother had been so adamant about their education. </p><p>“Both of you will be excused from class for the rest of the week,” Black said gently.   “We can’t have either of you falling too far behind, as it’s your O.W.L. and N.E.W.T. year.”</p><p>“Thank you,” said Albus.  “We appreciate your leniency.”</p><p>He heard the grating of stone and the spiral staircase admitted someone into the room.  Albus was relieved to see it was Gellert, even though he’d asked Gellert to stay away.  Not that he’d get much time with him, as they were about to leave for Godric’s Hollow.</p><p>His bondmate was panting a bit and doubled over for a few seconds.  Gellert waved a piece of parchment.  “Sorry to burst in like this, but I just got an owl from one of my great-aunt’s neighbors.  Apparently, Bathilda tried to rescue Ariana and Mrs. Dumbledore.  She inhaled a lot of smoke.  She’s alright but she’s still recovering at her house.  I need to see her.  I assume Albus and Aberforth are about to visit the village?”</p><p>Black gave a tiny nod. </p><p>“Very well.  You can come with us.  I’ve set up a portkey that will take us directly to Godric’s Hollow,” said Carrow.  “We’d better get outside the wards so it will activate properly.”</p><p>In a daze, Albus followed Carrow down the staircase, through the corridors, and down the staircases.  He was aware of Gellert’s presence at his side, which was the main reason why he was staying relatively sane.  Gellert rightly anticipated that Albus didn’t want to talk, so he simply projected a strong wave of love over their bond.  It helped.</p><p>.~.</p><p>When the portkey transported them Godric’s Hollow, they appeared in front of the church.  Albus remembered the night he and Gellert had had a date in the sanctuary when it was all decorated for Christmas.  That seemed like ages ago.</p><p>//Go check on Bathilda.//  Albus instructed.  //I’m not sure how Aberforth will react when he sees my mum and my sister.  If she’s alright to travel, I’d feel better if she was with us.//</p><p>//Very well.  I’ll be right back.//  Gellert vowed.  He took off in the direction of his great-aunt’s house, leaving Albus with Carrow and his brother. </p><p>Aberforth tore off towards their house, with Albus right behind him.</p><p>Carrow followed at a distance.  Albus appreciated him not wanting to intrude on a private moment.</p><p>As they approached the house, Albus smelled lingering smoke.  The house was a charred mess.  The roof was completely gone.  Only the stone foundation remained untouched.  Albus was consumed by one thought.  Why hadn’t he been there?</p><p>Albus entered the house to find his mother and sister’s bodies in the parlor laid out on two scorched couches.  It seemed like just yesterday that they’d celebrated Christmas in the parlor.  The shades had been thrown open, allowing sunlight to stream in through the windows.  Albus’ first impulse was to close them but then he remembered there was no reason to keep Ariana a secret any longer. </p><p>As he stared at the bodies, Albus noted their eyes were closed.  He assumed that one of the Aurors must’ve shut their eyes.  Seeing the bodies was bad enough - he was relieved he didn’t have to see his mother or sister’s vacant stares. </p><p>Ariana was wearing her favorite blue dress with white lace around the collar.  She looked very angelic with her golden hair splayed around her head.  Kendra, in contrast, was dressed in all black.  Her wand lay on the small table next to the couch.  It hadn’t saved her.</p><p>Albus imagined his mother had had difficulty getting Ariana out of the house during the fire.  Kendra wouldn’t have left her for anything.  Albus assumed that the smoke inhalation had killed them before the fire.  He was thankful for that, at least. </p><p>Aberforth sank to his knees with a howl of desperation in front of the couch, taking Ariana’s body into his arms and cradling her head.  As Aberforth’s cries increased, Albus felt like joining him but he couldn’t feel anything but shock at the moment.</p><p>Carrow appeared but he lingered in the foyer.  Albus barely registered that he was there.  He couldn’t stop staring at the bodies.  <em>I’m free.  No more familiar responsibilities</em>, Albus thought dully.  <em>I just have to care for Aberforth now.  </em>He regretted every thought he’d had about being burdened by his family.  <em>I’d give anything to have them back with me.</em></p><p>Moments later, Gellert and Bathilda came to join them in the parlor, followed by Carrow. </p><p>“I’m so sorry, for both of you boys,” said Bathilda, who was teary-eyed.  “As soon as I heard about the fire, I tried to rescue them, but I was too late.  They were already gone.”</p><p>“Thank you for trying,” said Albus as Bathilda rested a hand on his shoulder.  “I’m glad you’re alright.”</p><p>Aberforth gently placed Ariana’s body back on the couch.  He whirled around, clenched his fists, and glared at Gellert.  “The Aurors said that it was muggles who did it but I’d bet anything your father had something to do with this.”</p><p>“Abe, there’s no proof of that,” Albus shot his brother a small glare.  “There’s no need to make baseless accusations.”</p><p>“If you and Gellert weren’t…”  Aberforth trailed off, looking at Carrow.   “I think Gellert’s father is trying to send us a message not to fuck with him.”</p><p>Carrow’s brow furrowed.  “Why would Mr. Grindelwald’s father be involved?”</p><p>Albus and Gellert shared a look of panic.</p><p>Bathilda rescued them.  “I’ve heard that Herr Grindelwald doesn’t approve of Gellert’s friendship with Albus.  He’d prefer that Gellert only socialize with Slytherins.”</p><p>“Ah,” said Carrow, seeming to buy that excuse.</p><p>Aberforth scoffed and shoved Gellert aside before running out of the house. </p><p>Albus was suddenly filled with anger and he moved to go after his brother.</p><p>Gellert physically restrained him.  “Let him go.  He’s just upset.”  They watched as Aberforth ran towards the barn, presumably to find solace with his goats. </p><p>An awkward silence fell over the room.   Albus was furious that Aberforth had made an already difficult situation worse, but he should’ve expected it.</p><p>“I’ll be right back,” Carrow announced.  He disapparated and returned minutes later with the coroner. </p><p>Albus watched helplessly as the coroner and his assistant carefully carted the bodies out of the parlor.  He knew they would be transported to a morgue, where they would be stored.  “How long before I need to have the funeral?” Albus blurted out.</p><p>“Muggle funerals are typically held in two to three days, but we can embalm and use spells to preserve them for up to a week,” the coroner informed him.  "My condolences."</p><p>“I’ll contact you when we find out when Albus wants to have the funeral,” said Carrow.   Albus watched the coroners leave, glad to see them go.  Albus wanted Carrow gone as well, but he seemed to have more to say.</p><p>“Albus, I’ve had this looked into, but it seems that your mother didn’t have a will.”  Carrow looked apologetic.  “Due to this, the house will go directly to you, as well as any of your mother’s property including her wand.  I’ll send you a form to sign and we’ll make it official so your name will be on the deed.  You should know there were no outstanding debts in her account at Gringotts.  She also didn’t leave any plans for what kind of funeral she wanted.  When it’s not documented if the deceased wanted to be cremated or buried, it’s up to the next of kin – you.” </p><p>“I understand.”  Albus nodded.  He was relieved that the mortgage had been paid off last year.  At least they didn’t have any debts.  Kendra had seen to that, not wanting to burden her sons more than they already were.  However, he was not looking forward to making decisions that went along with someone dying.</p><p>“Well, I believe my job here is done,” said Carrow, clearing his throat.  “My condolences.  Albus, if you need anything, please don’t hesitate to contact me.”  He doffed his hat and disappeared with a crack.</p><p>No longer needing to be strong in front of the present company, Albus sagged and Gellert immediately caught him before he hit the ground. </p><p>“I’m so sorry, liebling.”  Gellert held him tightly as Albus wordlessly sobbed into his arms.  Albus' shoulders shook as Gellert tried his best to comfort him. </p><p>Bathilda silently looked on, not wanting to interrupt the bondmates who were having a private moment.    </p><p>After a few minutes, Albus pulled away and straightened his robes.  He would face this like a Gryffindor with his head held high.  “I’ll be alright.  I just need to figure out what to do about the funeral and all that goes with it.”</p><p>“I’ll help you with what I can,” Gellert promised.</p><p>“I will too,” Bathilda added.  “If you want me to help write the obituaries, I’d be happy to.”</p><p>Albus looked gratefully at the famous historian.  “That would be a relief.  I’ve got so much that needs to be done.  I’ll write down some things tonight I want to include and send them via Owlbus.”</p><p>Gellert gently took his arm.  “We should get back to the castle.”</p><p>“What about Aberforth?”  Albus asked.</p><p>“I’ll take care of Aberforth,” Bathilda promised.  “I’ll bring him to the castle when he’s ready.  Right now, you two need each other.  But first, let me get you something.”  Bathilda bustled away to the kitchen and came back with a tray of assorted pastries. </p><p>She handed it to Gellert.  “Go on, dears.”</p><p>“Thank you, Aunt Bathilda,” said Gellert.  “We’ll be in touch.”</p><p>Albus gave her a grateful look before apparating them away.</p><p>.~.</p><p>Gellert escorted a subdued Albus back to the castle.  Nearly Headless Nick met them in the Great Hall and showed Albus a letter waiting for him on the Gryffindor table.  After thanking the ghost, Albus opened the letter and found it to be from Mr. Carrow, who wanted to meet the following day in Hogsmeade.  Albus assumed that there was some legal aspect he needed to attend to.  He added sending a reply to his mental to-do list and pocketed the letter.</p><p>“What do you need?” Gellert asked softly after Nick glided away.</p><p>“I want to go to my common room,” Albus decided.  “Surely by now, rumors have spread.  My friends deserve to hear the truth from me.  That, and I need to get it over with.”</p><p>“Very well.”  Gellert helped his bondmate navigate the halls until they came to a halt in front of the portrait of the Fat Lady.</p><p>Albus gave the password and the painting swung open to reveal the Gryffindor common room.  After he and Gellert slipped inside, Albus steeled himself for questions as a crowd formed around him.  Elphias found Albus immediately and quieted the crowd.  “Hush, you lot.  Let him speak.”</p><p>“Albus, are the rumors true?”  Connor McClaggen asked.</p><p>“They are,” Albus said calmly.  “It was a fire that killed my mum and my little sister.  The funeral will be soon.  We think it was targeted arson, but that’s all I want to say about that.  Please respect my privacy and Aberforth’s as we deal with this personal tragedy.”</p><p>Elphias then ushered most of the students away before returning to Albus’ side.</p><p>Connor and Shacklebolt waited until the crowd dispersed before approaching their friend.</p><p>“Albus, we’re really sorry for your loss,” said Shacklebolt.</p><p>“Yeah.  If there’s anything we can do to help, let us know,” McClaggen added.  “Really.”</p><p>“Thank you.”  Albus nodded at them.  “I’ll be alright. Gellert and Elphias have been there for me.  I’m going to owl Adalia tonight and give her the news.  She’ll be there for me as well.  I think I need to be around my close friends right now, but I’ll let you know if I need something.”</p><p>McClaggen and Shacklebolt nodded and moved off, leaving Albus with Gellert and Elphias. </p><p>“Albus, do you know who did it?” Elphias asked softly.</p><p>“Muggles,” Albus grated out.  “Ones related to those that my father killed.”</p><p>He pushed past Elphias towards the portrait, who looked sorry he asked.</p><p>.~.</p><p>After promising Elphias he'd take good care of Albus, Gellert led them to their bedroom.  He locked the door behind them and cast a Colloportus, just in case.  Gellert placed the tray of pastries on the dresser before following Albus onto the bed.  Gellert held his bondmate as Albus shook in his arms.</p><p>“Those muggles that killed my family… I hate them,” Albus choked out.  “How <em>dare</em> they?  It was their family who started this mess to begin with by violating Ariana.  I’m consumed with desperate thoughts of revenge, but I know that’s wrong.  What’s wrong with me, Gell?”</p><p>“Nothing’s wrong,” Gellert insisted.  He gently ran his fingers through Albus’ auburn locks.  “It’s a normal reaction.  I’d feel the same in your place.”</p><p>Albus sighed.  “It’s not like me to think that way, but I can’t dwell on that right now.  I have to plan the funeral.  I need to get my notes for the obituaries together so I can send them to Bathilda.  I need to owl Adalia and my extended family and let them know what happened as well as invite them to the funeral.  I need to-”  </p><p>“You need to do nothing tonight,” Gellert said firmly.  “I’ll help you do all of that tomorrow.  Right now, all you need to do is stay in my arms.”</p><p>“Not yet," said Albus.  "I need to owl Carrow tonight and tell him I’ll meet him tomorrow at ten.”</p><p>“I’ll owl him,” said Gellert.  “You stay right there and relax.  Drink some water and try to eat a pastry if you can.”  He leaned over Albus’ desk and jotted down a quick note before slipping it into an envelope and addressing it.  “I’ll be right back.”</p><p>Gellert was as good as his word.  When he returned, he hopped on the bed and curled around Albus, who was still worrying over funeral details.  “What am I supposed to say in Ariana’s obituary?  I don’t want there to be an investigation as to why she was kept at home.”     </p><p>“The easiest thing would be to go with the lie that she was a squib who was ill,” said Gellert.  “But we’ll worry about that tomorrow.  All I want you to do is focus on is how much I love you.”  Gellert gently kissed Albus’ cheek, who sniffed.</p><p>“I don’t know if I can sleep tonight,” Albus said in a small voice.</p><p>“Then I’ll hold you through the night,” Gellert promised.  “Regardless if you sleep or not.  I know your life seems uncertain right now, but one thing is certain - I will never leave you.  I will never stop loving you.  I won't let you face this alone.  You can always hold on that, darling.”</p><p>"Thanks," Albus whispered.  "I will."</p><p>Albus eventually did drop off, but only after Gellert’s gentle snores lulled him to sleep.</p><p>.~.</p><p>
  <em>The next morning</em>
</p><p>Albus awoke and found he was ravenous.  After he hurried through his morning routine, he put away four of Bathilda’s pastries. </p><p>Gellert was pleased that his bondmate’s appetite was returning.  "Are you not planning on going down for breakfast?"  Gellert asked.  "Is that why you killed half of Bathilda's pastries?"</p><p>“Yeah.  I’d rather not go down to the Great Hall this morning,” Albus confessed.  “I don’t want to deal with all the questions from students right now.”</p><p>“That’s understandable.  Did you want me to come with you to your meeting with Carrow?”  Gellert asked.  “Because I will, even if I have to skip class.”  He pulled Albus close and rested their foreheads together.</p><p>Albus sighed.  He always loved any close contact with Gellert, but right now it was crucial that he received as much of Gellert's reassuring touch as he could.  Gellert knew that was one of Albus' needs and Albus didn't even have to ask for it.</p><p>“No, that’s alright," Albus decided.  "I’ll be fine by myself.   I imagine the meeting will be pretty boring."  He gently kissed his bondmate's lips before stepping away.  "I think I’ll head over to Hogsmeade a little early.” </p><p>"Good luck, liebling."  Gellert reached into Albus' robes and pulled out the golden heart necklace that he'd given his bondmate.  It was engraved with his initials - G.G.   "If you get sad or scared, touch this necklace and be reminded of my eternal love for you.  Or contact me over the bond.  I don't care that I'll be in class.  If you need me, let me know."</p><p>"I will," Albus promised.  "I love you, Gell."</p><p>"I love you too, Albie."  Gellert gave him an adoring smile.  "We'll get through this."  For the first time since hearing the bad news, Albus thought maybe, just maybe, he might someday feel truly happy again.</p><p>.~.</p><p>He and Gellert parted ways at the Great Hall, with Albus slipping away through a little-used side entrance. </p><p>Albus apparated directly outside the Hog’s Head pub in Hogsmeade.  He entered the dimly-lit pub and took a seat at a table in the back, waiting for Carrow to show.  He didn’t have to wait long. </p><p>Minutes later, Carrow entered the pub and headed for the bar. </p><p>“Two glasses of firewhisky, please,” Albus heard him order before he spotted Albus in the corner.</p><p>Carrow quickly crossed the room and approached him.  He doffed his hat at Albus before removing it and placing it on the table.  “Good afternoon, Albus.  Sorry about the questionable location.”  Carrow slid into a chair across the table from Albus.  “I didn’t want anyone to know that I’m meeting with you.  I suppose I could’ve just owled, but I thought it was necessary to do this in person.”</p><p>“Alright,” said Albus, wondering about why the secrecy was necessary.  “What can I do for you?”</p><p>"First, I need you to sign this document so I can put your name on the deed to your house."</p><p>Carrow provided a quill and ink. </p><p>Albus signed his name at the bottom of the paper with a flourish.  "Sir, I know this wasn't the real reason why you wanted to meet."</p><p>“No.  I wanted to talk to you about the funeral,” said Carrow.  “I wanted you to know I’m happy to any cover funeral costs.  As I’m sure you know, funerals are expensive and you'll have to pay double.”</p><p>“I couldn’t let you do that, sir,” Albus said firmly.  “We can pay for it out of the money that you’ve already given us.  If we cremate, we’ll have enough.”</p><p>“No, I want them to have a proper funeral,” Carrow insisted.  “You and your brother deserve to have them buried nearby with headstones so you can visit their graves.  I know how much peace it gives me when I visit my parents’ graves.  I’ve already enquired with the priest at the Catholic church in your village.  He has two plots available that are next to each other.  Please let me help.”</p><p>Albus sighed.  “I know you feel responsible for my father being arrested, but what happened to my mum and sister isn’t your fault.  There’s no need to help me to assuage your guilt.”</p><p>“Albus, I want to do this.  I have more money than I know what to do with.”</p><p>“You’ve already been more than generous with your charity towards us,” Albus reminded him. </p><p>“It won’t be only me,” said Carrow.  “Someone else wants to contribute.  She asked me not to give you her name, but I think you should know.  Bathilda Bagshot wants to help.  She’s going to chip in 100 galleons and I’ll pay the rest.  Albus, I beg you to accept our help.”</p><p>“I-I don’t know what to say,” Albus said faintly, deciding to relent.  He <em>did</em> want to give his mother and sister a proper funeral and now something had dropped in his lap to make it happen.</p><p>Carrow smiled.  “Just say thank you.”</p><p>“Thank you, sir,”  Albus mustered a tiny smile.</p><p>The barkeep arrived with their drinks and placed them down.  Albus took a small swallow of firewhisky.  He shuddered a bit as the alcohol burned his throat. </p><p>“Now, when did you want to hold the funeral?”  Carrow asked.</p><p>“I know I have up to a week, but I suppose it should be as soon as possible,” Albus considered.  “Although I’ll need time to finalize the obituaries and send invitations to my mother’s extended family.  I’m planning on doing that today after our meeting.  Not that most of them will come – they were never close.  But it would be rude not to invite them.”  Albus’ breath hitched and tears prickled in his eyes.  “I’m sorry.  It’s starting to hit me that this is real.”</p><p>“Don’t be sorry.”  Carrow gave him a sympathetic look.  “I set up a meeting with the Catholic priest from your village in fifteen minutes.  I wanted you to come and give your input about the service if you have the time."</p><p>"I do," said Albus.  "Thank you for arranging the meeting."</p><p>"Good.  I trust you can manage apparition over a long distance?”  Carrow inquired.  </p><p>Albus nodded.  “It’s no problem.”</p><p>“You know if it were me, I’d wait four days,” Carrow suggested.  “That should give you enough time to receive any replies by owl and plan any last-minute details.” </p><p>“I'll consider it.”  Albus appreciated any direction Carrow could give about funeral details.  He took another drink of firewhisky but didn’t finish his drink, wanting to have his wits about him while he apparated.</p><p>“Shall we?”  Carrow stood up from the table and paid the barkeep on the way out.</p><p>They apparated one after another and seconds later Albus found himself standing next to Carrow in from of the church in Godric’s Hollow.   The priest was waiting for them in the sanctuary.  Albus discussed the details of the service he wanted and the priest agreed to conduct a service that was more secular without all the religious implications.  Albus appreciated it, as his family had never been religious. </p><p>The priest asked about needing a device for lowering the caskets into the graves and Carrow made a vague excuse as to why it wasn’t needed.  Albus knew they could easily levitate the caskets into the graves when no muggles were present.   They also discussed the costs of the plots and headstones.  It was expensive, but Carrow placed a hand on Albus’ shoulder, reminding him of his and Bathilda’s promise to pay for everything.  Albus appreciated the man’s kindness more than he could say. </p><p>After they exited the church, Carrow asked if Albus had a preference concerning caskets. </p><p>Albus looked completely lost.  He knew some caskets were more expensive than others but picking out a casket for his mother and his sister seemed too final.  The last thing Albus wanted was to have to make that decision. </p><p>Carrow seemed to understand.  “Don’t worry, Albus, I’ll take care of the rest of the details.  I just wanted you to be involved in the process.”</p><p>“I really appreciate it.  Someday I’ll pay you back,” Albus vowed.</p><p>Carrow waved him off.  “That’s not necessary but you may if you like.  Shall I see you back to the school?”</p><p>“No, that’s alright, I can manage.  Thank you, again.”</p><p>Carrow gave him a wave and quickly disapparated.   </p><p>Albus took a deep breath and let it out slowly, relieved that his financial needs had miraculously been met.  He apparated just outside Hogwarts’ wards and headed straight for the castle. </p><p>.~.</p><p>When he returned, Albus found Adalia’s owl waiting for him in the Great Hall.  The owl dropped the letter at Albus’ feet and took off with a screech.  Upon opening the envelope, Albus saw it was a letter of condolence from Adalia.   <em>Gellert must’ve owled her earlier.</em>  To Albus’ relief, Adalia promised to attend the funeral.  He was grateful for her support, knowing it must’ve been difficult to ask off from her job. </p><p>Not sure what to do next, Albus aimlessly roamed the halls finding comfort in their familiarity.  He found himself wandering towards the DADA classroom.  He knew this was Professor Merrythought’s planning period and he thought he might pay her a visit.  A sympathetic adult’s ear might be just the thing he needed to lift his spirits.  Filled with resolve, Albus went to visit his favorite professor.</p><p>When he arrived at the DADA classroom, Albus stood in the doorway, watching as his professor graded papers.  <em>Maybe this isn’t such a good idea.</em>  <em>She's clearly busy.</em></p><p>Professor Merrythought didn’t look up from her desk.  “Albus, there’s no need to linger in the doorway.  I’ve more than got time for you.”</p><p>How had she known it was him?  Albus approached her desk and prepared for what was sure to be a long, drawn-out condolence, one he didn’t want to hear.  But his DADA professor surprised him.</p><p>Merrythought looked up, pushed the stack of papers aside, and gave him a gentle smile.  “I wanted you to know that if you needed to talk, I’m available.”  Her brow furrowed.  “I’m worried about you, Albus.  They’re not making you plan the funeral, are they?  That’s too much responsibility for one so young.”</p><p>“Thank you, Professor.”  Albus faked a smile.  “I appreciate it.  My friends are taking good care of me, but if I need anything, I’ll let you know.  As for the funeral, I have several adults who are going to help me plan and pay for it.”</p><p>Merrythought looked relieved.  “I’m glad to hear it.  I know Mr. Grindelwald will especially be a comfort to you during this difficult time.” </p><p>“Yes,”  Albus confirmed, praying that Merrythought hadn’t deduced the truth about their relationship.  Thankfully, she changed the subject.</p><p>“There was something I wanted to tell you,” said Merrythought. “Have you heard of Griselda Marchbanks?”</p><p>Albus nodded.  “I know she’s the Governor of the Wizarding Examinations Authority.  I imagine she’ll be in attendance when we take our N.E.W.T.s.”</p><p>“Indeed.  Before that, she was a member of the Wizengamot, and before that she was an Auror.  I’ve asked her to personally give you your examination.  If you impress her, and you will, she can put you on the fast track to becoming an Auror.”  Merrythought reached over and patted Albus’ hand.  “In a time filled with uncertainty, I wanted you to have something that is practically guaranteed.  As an Auror, you’ll make more than enough money to support yourself and your brother.”</p><p>“Thank you, Professor,” Albus said automatically.  “That’s much appreciated.”  He hadn’t given becoming an Auror a second thought since the tragedy, but he supposed it wouldn’t hurt to think about his future once more.  But did he really need that kind of salary if he was just supporting himself and his brother?  Albus knew he could be happy for a time as an Auror, but he could see himself growing tired of the monotony.  He supposed he should take the job offer if it was extended but he wasn’t sure how he would fare being separated from Gellert.  They hadn’t tested the headache potions for more than a day.  Still, it wouldn’t hurt to have an informal interview with an ex-Auror. </p><p>“How are you doing in your other classes?” Merrythought inquired.</p><p>“I’ve got all O’s so far," Albus informed her.  "I just have to make sure I don’t fall behind.”</p><p>“I’ll have a talk with the other professors,” Merrythought promised.  “I’ll make sure that you and Aberforth get extra extensions on your homework assignments and can have any tests or quizzes pushed back.  You deserve to have time to grieve without having to worry about your future.”</p><p>Albus gave her a grateful look.  “Thank you.  Planning a funeral, even with help… it’s a lot.  But like I said, I've got help.  Bathilda Bagshot is helping me plan and Mr. Carrow will be covering most of the costs.  I just have to get through it.”</p><p>“It’s never easy during times like these,” said Merrythought.  “But you are courageous.  You are strong.  You <em>will</em> get through this.  I know it doesn’t feel like it right now, but you will feel happy again, in time.  I hope you’ll hold on to that hope.”</p><p>“I will.  Thank you,” Albus said softly. </p><p>Several students entered the room, causing Albus to beat a hasty retreat.  He hid out in the library where he met Madam Thomas.  The librarian hugged him and promised to help him in whatever way she could.  Albus was grateful for all who showed that they cared.  It made dealing with all this a little easier.  He imagined all of his teachers would be sympathetic, not counting Professor Black, which he never did.  </p><p>That day, Albus went around to the professors and got his and Aberforth's homework assignments for the rest of the week.  After passing in the information to his brother at dinner, Albus tried to tackle a few assignments but he kept getting distracted.  <em>Ariana and Mum are dead. </em> No matter what Albus did, no matter how sorry he was or how hard he pleaded with Merlin, this fact would never change.  This time, not even being in Gellert's arms could make the hurt go away - although it did help.</p><p>.~.</p><p>Gellert kept Albus going as the days crawled by.  They wrote the obituaries together, making sure to add how kind Ariana was and how she loved Beedle the Bard’s tales.   Kendra’s was more factual.  They mentioned the years she attended Hogwarts, her happy marriage to Percival, and that she was survived by two sons.  Albus selected a picture of his mother in her wedding dress, not wanting to choose a more current picture of her dressed in black.  Ariana’s picture was recent, where she was wearing her favorite blue dress. </p><p>The day of the funeral eventually rolled around.  Understandably, Albus was dreading it.  Gellert helped him get dressed and never left his side until they reached the Great Hall.  Elphias was waiting for Albus at the entrance.  Gellert and Elphias nodded at each other as Elphias fell into step with Albus. </p><p>Breakfast seemed to crawl by. Albus choked down a few bites of waffle.  His appetite was almost non-existent, but he drank a glass of pumpkin juice at Elphias’ insistence.  A knot formed in Albus’ stomach as he thought about attending the double funeral.  He’d been so sure that after he graduated and got a job to help pay the bills, most of his stresses would disappear and his family could be happy and whole again.  Instead, it had fallen apart. </p><p>McClaggen and Shacklebolt kept shooting worried looks at Albus, but they were too polite to intrude.  Albus was grateful, as he was in no mood to talk.  All too soon, Headmaster Black dismissed the students.  As the crowd left the Great Hall, Albus grabbed Elphias’ arm.  “I don’t know if I can do this, Elphie,” Albus muttered under his breath.  “I feel sick.”</p><p>“You can do it,” Elphias assured him.  “Albus, you’re one of the most courageous people I know.  You can handle it.  You’re a Gryffindor, remember?” </p><p>“What if I break down?” Albus fretted.  “I can’t do that, I need to be the strong one.”</p><p>“It’s a funeral, Albus.  Almost everyone cries.”  Elphias sighed.  “I wish I could go, but the headmaster didn’t grant my request.  You’re lucky that Gellert is allowed to attend.  How’s he handling this?”</p><p>“Gellert’s been amazing.”  Albus gave him a tiny smile.  “I couldn’t do it without him.  He’s my rock.”</p><p>As if he heard his name, Gellert appeared from the direction of the Slytherin table.  “Hey, you.  Albus, I forgot my speech in our room.  I’ll be right back,” Gellert promised. </p><p>Albus was touched that Gellert was willing to speak during the funeral even though he hadn’t known Kendra and Ariana very well.   “Hurry.  The portkey that Black arranged for us leaves in fifteen minutes.”</p><p>Gellert grinned.  “I’ll be there.  I’ll meet you outside.”</p><p>Elphias escorted Albus to the front doors before dashing off to class.   Aberforth soon joined his brother outside.  Albus noted that he’d cleaned up for the occasion.  Aberforth’s robe was clean and unrumpled and he’d washed his hair.   He nodded curtly at Albus but didn’t speak.</p><p>Albus understood.   What was there to say?  He glanced down at his timepiece, watching as the minutes ticked by.  When it was time to take the portkey, Gellert hadn’t shown.  Albus removed the glass owl from his pocket, which Black had given him to use.</p><p>Albus was disappointed, but he imagined Gellert had been delayed somehow.  He assumed Gellert would find an adult who would transport him to Godric’s Hollow via side-along apparition.  Albus put Gellert out of his mind and focused on what was to come.  He held out the glass owl figurine.  Aberforth touched it and they were instantly transported to the village. </p><p>They landed one block down from the church.  To Albus’ relief, Bathilda was there to greet them.  She wore a drab black dress robe that looked like it had been pulled from storage.  Albus estimated that it had been fashionable in the 1870s, based on the black lace and excessive ruffles.  It looked odd on the vivacious middle-aged witch.  Albus could sympathize, as he himself hated wearing all black, which was Gellert’s color.   By Merlin, where was his bondmate?</p><p>Bathilda led them to the graveyard behind the Catholic church, where the service was to be held.  The sun was brightly shining without a cloud in the sky.  Albus thought was the wrong kind of weather for the occasion.  The world seemed to go on without Kendra and Ariana, which bothered Albus, who wanted the world to mourn with them. </p><p>The funeral gathering was small.  Albus’ Aunt Honoria was present - the only family member of Kendra’s that showed.   Save for Bathilda, no one in the village had come, even though Albus had invited a few people.  He wasn’t surprised, as Kendra didn’t have a reputation for being very friendly.  Mr. Carrow was also present, quietly talking with his aunt.  Albus thanked the two adults for coming but was then ambushed by Adalia, who caught him in a fierce hug.</p><p>Albus’ heart felt a little lighter as he relaxed in Adalia’s embrace.  Thankfully, her usual lime green healer’s uniform was missing.  Instead, she was dressed in black robes complete with a fashionable white collar.  After they pulled apart, Adalia kissed his cheek and straightened his bangs.   “How’re you holding up?”</p><p>“As well as expected, I guess,” said Albus.  He whispered the next part.  “I feel like I’m about to fall apart.”</p><p>“That’s normal.”  Adalia glanced around and frowned.  “Where’s Gellert?  Didn’t he come with you?”</p><p>Albus sighed.  “No.  He missed the portkey.”</p><p>“He’ll be here,” Adalia assured him.  “Someone from the school will bring him.”  She pulled out her wand and whispered a silencing spell.  “Have you contacted him over the bond?”</p><p>Albus shook his head.  “I didn’t want to seem too needy.  Gellert knows that I need him here.”</p><p>“Contact him.  Now,” Adalia insisted.  “Blame it on me if you must.”</p><p>Albus nodded and reached out for his bondmate’s presence.  //Gell, where are you?  The funeral’s about to start.// </p><p>But instead of receiving an answer, Albus felt barely anything at all.  He could still feel their mental connection, but it seemed dampened somehow.  Albus waited but Gellert still didn’t respond.</p><p>“Anything?” Adalia pressed.</p><p>Albus shook his head.  “I can barely feel him through the bond.  It doesn’t normally feel like this.”</p><p>"You don't think anything bad happened to him, do you?"  Adalia worried.</p><p>"While he's at school?  I don't think so.  Hogwarts is one of the safest places in the country," said Albus, although the seed of doubt was planted.</p><p>Bathilda soon approached him, looked worried.  “Where is Gellert?”</p><p>“I don’t know,” Albus frowned.  “If he’s not here soon, he’ll miss the funeral.”</p><p>“Oh dear,” Bathilda fretted.  “Should I go to the school and look for him?”</p><p>“No, I think your presence would be missed here,” said Albus.  “I'm sure he’s on his way.”</p><p>Bathilda’s eyes widened.  “If Gellert’s at school and you’re here, shouldn’t you be in pain?  Do you have a headache?”</p><p>“Surprisingly, no.”  Albus’ frown deepened. “I wonder why?”  He didn’t like these unanswered questions.  Something strange was going on with Gellert but he didn’t know what.</p><p>As time went by, Albus’ worries grew.  What was keeping Gellert?  Surely he knew how much Albus needed his support during the funeral.</p><p>Right on the hour, the priest appeared and stood at a portable wooden podium.  He was dressed in a dark robe and a white collar.  Behind him sat two closed caskets.  Ariana’s was silver and Kendra’s was bronze.  Both caskets were topped with beautiful flower arrangements.  Ariana’s had blue chrysanthemums mixed with white baby’s breath and white roses.  Kendra’s had pink lilies, yellow buttercups, and also white roses.  Albus had specifically requested closed caskets, not wanting to stare at his sister and mother’s dead bodies during the service.</p><p>“Is everyone present?”  The priest asked after he glanced at his timepiece.  “It’s time.”</p><p>“Give us a few minutes,” said Albus, doing his best to stall.  But after ten minutes passed, Albus realized that Gellert wasn’t coming.</p><p>The priest looked at Albus.  “Are you ready to proceed?”</p><p>Albus nodded.  “Yes.  We should start.”   He gave the priest the go-ahead even though he desperately wanted to delay further so Gellert could attend.  </p><p>The priest cleared his throat.  “Welcome, ladies and gentlemen.  Thank you for attending and showing your support for the family.”  The priest gave a grand gesture with his hands as his voice rang out through the graveyard.  “We are gathered here to celebrate the lives of Kendra and Ariana Dumbledore.  Today, we remember them fondly.”  Albus prayed that the priest would keep his word about not making the service too ‘churchy’.  It wouldn’t be right for his family. </p><p>“Take heart, all of you, for Kendra and Ariana have gone to a better place,” the priest continued.   “My wish for all who mourn is that you may know the consolation of love, which endures after death.   Have courage and strength to meet the days ahead in the comfort of a promise of eventual eternal life with those you love.  Know that in the midst of things we cannot understand, there is a higher power at work.  Remember, death is not the end, nor does it break the bonds forged in life...” </p><p>Albus halfway listened to the priest’s words.  To him, they sounded appropriate yet empty.  They did nothing to assuage the waves of grief that were washing over him as he considered his loss.  Kendra and Ariana had been taken from this world much too soon.  Albus knew his mother would’ve lived to a ripe old age if the fire hadn’t occurred. Ariana would’ve had a shorter life due to her condition, but Albus was certain she had a least a few more years left.  It wasn’t fair.  None of this was fair. </p><p>In lieu of Gellert’s absence, Bathilda stepped in and made a small speech.  Albus couldn’t repeat a thing she said, although he was certain it was heartfelt and it made the audience chuckle a few times.</p><p>To Albus’ relief, the priest finally wrapped up the ceremony after Honoria spoke about the good times she’d had with her sister growing up.  Albus had never heard those stories before, as Kendra hardly ever talked about her past.</p><p>“I will leave you with a few last words, taken from young Ariana’s obituary,” said the priest, finally wrapping it up to Albus’ relief.  “Where your treasure is, there will your heart be also.”  He bowed.  “Thank you.  You may now say your final goodbyes.”</p><p>After the service concluded, everyone walked past the caskets to pay their respects.  Albus stood in front of Ariana’s, praying to Merlin that his mother and sister were truly in a better place.   After a minute, he moved away, giving Aberforth a chance to do the same. </p><p>Albus hadn’t spared his brother much thought.  He supposed he needed to be there for Aberforth, but his own grief made him forget until now that he was now legally responsible for his fifteen year-old brother.  That was one responsibility that Albus definitely did not want.  His relationship with Aberforth was already lukewarm at best.  Becoming Aberforth's guardian would only complicate their relationship, given Albus would have power over his brother.  </p><p>Albus watched Bathilda kept hinting for the priest to leave but when he didn’t, Carrow confunded him and walked him back inside the church.   Without any muggles present, Carrow and Bathilda used their wands to levitate the caskets one by one into their graves, which were marked by brand new granite headstones.  Albus and Aberforth shoveled dirt on top of the caskets, fully covering them.</p><p>“Goodbye,” Albus whispered, wiping away tears as he considered the finality of this moment.  “I’ll miss you both - always.”  <em>They deserved better.  My fault.  Damn muggles.</em></p><p>Aberforth muttered something under his breath that Albus couldn’t hear.  Albus caught sight of a tear dripping down his brother’s cheek before he wiped it away. </p><p>After a moment of silence, Albus realized that everyone was looking to him for direction.</p><p>“Thank you all for coming.”  Albus nodded at each guest.  “I know my mum and sister really appreciate you being here for their send-off.”  Albus wasn’t sure what to say next.  What were they supposed to do after the service and burial were over?  The last time he’d been at a funeral was for his father’s father and he’d been three, which wasn't very helpful.</p><p>Luckily, Bathilda had it covered.  “I’ve some drink and refreshments at my home,” Bathilda announced.  “All of you are welcome.” </p><p>Both Carrow and Honoria looked relieved to have a change of scenery.  They followed Bathilda towards her home, with Adalia and Aberforth trailing behind. </p><p>Albus knew he should follow, but he wasn’t quite ready to leave just yet.  He stood looking at the gravesite, the new home for his mother and sister.  Although that wasn’t quite true.  Albus desperately wanted to believe that they’d passed on to the next world as the priest claimed, but did anyone really know for sure?  <em>Perhaps one of them might come back as a ghost,</em> Albus thought wildly.  Then he wouldn’t be so alone if he had his mother or sister’s ghost to keep him company. </p><p>But when he thought about it, he realized that neither one would want to come back.  Both Kendra and Ariana would want to venture into the world beyond this one.  Albus didn’t blame them, as this world had caused them both so much pain.   He hoped that wherever they were, they were happy.</p><p>Albus jumped when Adalia placed a hand on his shoulder.  She’d doubled back to check on him, which was sweet, but Albus wanted to be left alone right now. </p><p>“Albus, are you coming?  Or do you need a moment?”  Adalia asked.</p><p>“I need a moment.  I’ll be there soon,” Albus promised.  “I just need a few minutes alone.”</p><p>“Of course. Take all the time you need.”  Adalia squeezed his hand before heading for Bathilda’s.  Albus wished that it had been Gellert’s hand.  He craved the soothing touch that only Gellert could provide.  But instead of being at Albus’ side, Gellert was conspicuously absent.</p><p>Albus waited until Adalia was out of sight before he fell to his knees in front of Ariana’s grave.  He glanced at the freshly etched headstone, though the words blurred as the tears began to fall.</p><p>
  <em>Ariana Dumbledore</em>
</p><p>
  <em>1885 – 1899</em>
</p><p>
  <em>beloved daughter and sister</em>
</p><p>Albus began to sob uncontrollably, finally able to let go.  As he cried for his sister and mother, he couldn’t help but ask an unrelated question.  Where was Gellert?  Why wasn’t he with him at the time when Albus needed him most?  Albus clutched at his golden heart necklace and was reminded of Gellert's words.  <em>If you get sad or scared, touch this necklace and be reminded of my eternal love for you.</em> //Where are you, Gell?//  Albus mentally called for his bondmate.   //I need you.  Please respond, darling!//</p><p>But Gellert didn’t reply and the bond stayed silent.  For the first time since Gellert had been returned to him, Albus felt truly alone.  What did this mean for the future of their relationship?  How could Albus simply forgive Gellert for missing Ariana and Kendra’s funeral, for leaving him to face the pain and grief by himself?  Then Albus had a sudden realization - Gellert’s recent vision of him sobbing alone in front of a grave had just come true.</p><p>.~.</p><p>End Chapter 66</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for comments and kudos!  What did you think of the funeral?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0033"><h2>33. The Brotherhood's Gift</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Albus and Gellert are reunited after Gellert comes back from a visit to Grindelwald Manor.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A/N: Some major milestones have been achieved! Part III has reached over 200,000 words and the entire series is over 400,000 words!   Thanks for all the encouragement that propelled me to continue this.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Disclaimer:  JKR owns it.</p><p>.~.</p><p>Chapter 67:  The Brotherhood's Gift</p><p>.~.</p><p>Albus remained kneeling at his sister’s and mother’s graves, mourning the sudden loss of half his family (not counting his father, which he hadn’t counted for years).  He felt numb all over and his mind was consumed with grief.  The fact that Gellert hadn’t shown didn't help.  Albus knew he should go to Bathilda’s house and join the others but he couldn’t make his legs move. </p><p>
  <em>I’m sorry, Ari.  I’m sorry, Mum.  Sorry I wasn’t there to stop the fire before it got out of control.  Sorry I failed you.</em>
</p><p>Albus fell to the ground and collapsed, clutching his knees.  He stayed in the fetal position until Adalia eventually returned to retrieve him.  She pulled her friend to his feet and held him while Albus sobbed into her shoulder.</p><p>“Why isn’t he here?”  Albus choked out as he pulled away.  “I<em> need</em> him with me.”</p><p>“I don’t know.” Adalia looked pained.  “It’s not like Gellert to leave you alone during this kind of situation.   Something serious must’ve happened that prevented him from coming.  Do you want me to go to the school and look for him?”</p><p>“No, I need you here to help me get through the gathering,” said Albus.  “I’ll return to Hogwarts as soon as it is polite to do so.”</p><p>“Alright,” Adalia said softly.  “Let’s go to Bathilda’s and get you something to eat.”</p><p>Albus shook his head.  “I’m not hungry.”</p><p>“Something to drink, then.  Albus, you need to take care of yourself,” Adalia pleaded.  “Your mother wouldn’t want-”</p><p>“Don’t,” Albus growled.  “I don’t know what my mother would’ve wanted because she’s not <em>here</em>!”</p><p>Adalia took a step back, looking startled.</p><p>Albus deflated.  “I’m sorry, dear.  I’m just…”</p><p>“You don’t have to explain,” Adalia touched his cheek and gave him a sad smile.  “You’re hurting.  I understand that.  Don’t worry about it.”</p><p>“Thanks,” Albus whispered.  “I don’t want to go to Bathilda’s.  Everyone will want to talk to me.”</p><p>“I won’t leave your side,” Adalia promised.  “I’ll try to ward them off after they say their condolences.”</p><p>“I appreciate that.  I know I should be completely focused on the funeral but I can’t stop thinking about Gellert,” Albus admitted.  “Everything is telling me I should go look for him, but I can’t right now.”</p><p>“Albus, here’s what we’re going to do,” Adalia said briskly.  “Come with me to Bathilda’s for twenty minutes, and then I’ll make excuses for you.  You can apparate straight to the school and look for Gellert.  Can you handle that?”</p><p>Albus slowly nodded.    </p><p>“Good.  Do you want me to come with you to Hogwarts?” </p><p>“No, I’ll ask Elphias to help me,” Albus assured her.  “I know you barely got off work as it is.”</p><p>“Alright.  Owl me and let me know how it goes.”  His ‘girlfriend’ offered her arm and Albus took it.  Adalia guided Albus down the street towards Bathilda’s home and led him to the front door.</p><p>Bathilda was waiting for them and ushered them inside.  “Albus, there you are, dear.  I was worried when you didn’t come right away.”</p><p>“I’m alright,” Albus said, although his puffy red eyes and tearstained cheeks said otherwise.  “I just needed some time alone.”  He was then approached by Mr. Carrow and his Aunt Honoria, who gave their condolences.  They engaged in small talk for a while before Bathilda rescued him and Adalia and pulled them aside.  Mr. Carrow smoothly engaged Honoria in conversation, for which Albus was grateful.</p><p>Bathilda anxiously wrung her hands as they entered her kitchen.  “Albus, I have to ask about Gellert’s absence.  What happened?  Wasn’t he supposed to come with you?”</p><p>Albus tensed and nodded.  “We were going to take the portkey together but he forgot his speech and he went back for it.  I thought he’d find an adult to bring him here, but obviously not.”</p><p>“Albus, I’m sure whatever stopped Gellert from coming, it was something major.”  Bathilda lowered her voice.   “I’m sure you’ve tried to contact him.  Did you receive any sort of answer?”</p><p>“No.”  Albus sighed.  “It’s very strange, it’s like the bond is muted somehow.”</p><p>“I hope he’s not having a fit,” Bathilda fretted.</p><p>“This isn’t what it feels like when he’s… mentally compromised,” Albus relayed.  “If I had to guess, he drank something that made him lightheaded or drunk.  But I don’t know why he would be drinking now.  I want to go find him, but I don’t want to seem rude and-”</p><p>Albus trailed off as Aberforth ambled over towards him, a drink in his hand.  “So, Albus, where’s your <em>friend</em>?  Looks like he abandoned you when you needed him most.  I’m not surprised.” </p><p>Albus stiffened.  “Gellert would never abandon me.  I’m sure something came up and he’s sorry he couldn’t come.”</p><p>“Really?”  Aberforth sneered.  “What would come up that’s more important than this?  I thought he might drop you when things got tough.”</p><p>“Hey.”  Adalia glared at Albus’ brother.  “If you’re going to lash out, do it to me.  I know you’re hurt and you’re angry, but Albus doesn’t deserve for you to take it out on him.”  Adalia grabbed Aberforth’s arm and yanked him towards the parlor.   Aberforth scowled at Albus but allowed himself to be led away. </p><p>Albus knew he shouldn’t dwell on his brother’s cruel words but what if Aberforth was right?  Maybe Gellert didn’t want to deal with Albus being an emotional mess or the awkwardness that came with attending a funeral. </p><p>His eyes must’ve given him away.  “Albus, don’t you think on it.”  Bathilda patted his arm.  “Gellert would never abandon you.  I’m certain something must’ve happened to him.  I’ll make excuses for you.  Go.  Find him.”  Bathilda helped Albus to the door, hugged him, and wished him well.</p><p>Albus walked into the backyard and apparated back to Hogwarts, hoping that he’d find Gellert waiting for him.</p><p>.~.</p><p>But when Albus returned to the school, instead of Gellert, it was Elphias who was waiting for him in the Great Hall.  He slung his arm around Albus’ slumped shoulders.  “How’d it go?”</p><p>“As well as expected.”  Albus sounded distracted as he looked around, not seeing Gellert anywhere.   Surely if Gellert was waiting for him, he’d be in the Great Hall at the entrance.  His absence made Albus consider his bondmate might be missing, but he needed to search first.  “Have you seen Gellert?  He didn’t show for the funeral.”</p><p>Elphias looked taken aback.  “No, I haven’t.  That’s not like him.  How odd.”</p><p>“You’re telling me,” Albus nervously ran his fingers through his hair.  “He left me to deal with a difficult day alone.”</p><p>“I can help you look for him,” Elphias offered.  “Do you think he left the school?”</p><p>“Let’s not jump to conclusions yet.”  Albus sounded calmer than he felt.  “Find a few other people who will keep this quiet and we’ll coordinate a search.” </p><p>They recruited Shacklebolt, McClaggen, and Selene to help with the search.  Albus split them up so they’d search different parts of the castle and grounds.  However, their efforts proved to be useless once they reconvened in the Great Hall without Gellert.   Albus had to face the fact that Gellert wasn’t in the castle. </p><p>“Albus, is everything alright?”  Selene asked.  “Is Gellert missing?”</p><p>“I must see the headmaster at once,” Albus muttered.  “Thank you all for helping.”</p><p>“Good luck.”  Elphias clasped Albus’ hand before he sprinted towards Black’s office.  He burst into the office, finding a startled Black who was sitting at his desk.  </p><p>“Albus, you gave me a fright.”  Then he noticed Albus’ anxious expression.  “Whatever’s the matter?”</p><p>“Sir, Gellert’s missing!”  Albus exclaimed.  “We need to-”</p><p>Black’s expression was dire.  “He’s not missing, Albus.  Herr Grindelwald came to collect him hours ago.  There was nothing I could do to stop him.  I’m sorry.”</p><p>“What?  No!  How could his father take him?”  Albus cried.  “Miss Bagshot is his guardian.”</p><p>“It’s my fault.  I wasn’t fast enough.”  Black momentarily bowed his head.  “I’m afraid my reflexes aren’t what they used to be.  Herr Grindelwald cast Petrificus Totallus before I could draw my wand.  One of his henchmen held me at wandpoint until his father brought Gellert to my office.  Using my fireplace, the three of them left the school.”</p><p>Albus swallowed hard as he considered a terrible possibility.  “Does this mean Herr Grindelwald will never let Gellert come back?”  If that was the case, Albus wouldn’t be able to handle it, not with the day he was having.  He would <em>not</em> be permanently separated from his bondmate.</p><p>“Not at all,”  Black informed him.  “His father promised me it was to be a short visit and that Gellert wouldn’t miss any school.”  Albus almost gave a hysterical laugh.  How could Black think about missing school at a time like this?</p><p>“Sir, his father hurts Gellert.  Badly.”  Albus’ voice trembled.  “Is there a way we can try to rescue him?  I’m assuming they took him to his childhood home.”</p><p>“Try to infiltrate Grindelwald Manor?”  Black shook his head.  “It would be a fool’s errand.  You can’t pass through the wards unless you’ve been approved by the head of the family or you have Grindelwald blood.”</p><p>“Then I’ll wait right here until he comes back.”  Albus stared defiantly at Black, as if daring him to say no.</p><p>Black’s expression softened.  “I won’t deny you that.  I know you must be worried sick about him.”</p><p>“What if Gellert returns and he’s hurt?”  Albus’ eyes prickled with tears.  “It’ll be my fault.  I should’ve been with him.  I should’ve insisted that he take the portkey to Godric’s Hollow.”</p><p>“I’m sure that if Gellert is hurt when he returns, Madam Dilys should be able to patch him up.”  Black sighed as he looked at the distraught head boy.  “Albus, I can tell what you’re thinking. This is <em>not</em> your fault.  If you’d been there, they would’ve still taken him.  Please, sit.  You look like you’re about to fall over, which is understandable given the day you’ve had.”  Black indicated a comfortable armchair across the room.  “You may pick any book from my personal library to pass the time if you so choose.”</p><p>“Thank you,” said Albus as he sat down, although he doubted he’d be able to focus on anything except worrying about his bondmate.  For the thousandth time, he tried to contact Gellert but he received nothing in response.  The bond wasn’t quite as muted as before but whatever was happening to Gellert was blocking the bond and keeping his bondmate from replying.  Albus tried to comfort himself that Gellert wasn’t feeling any physical pain, as he’d be able to feel it over the bond. </p><p>At dinner time, Black left and Albus was all alone.  He hoped against all hope that Gellert would be returned to him relatively unscathed. </p><p>The headmaster soon returned with a plate for his student.  “Albus, you should eat something.”</p><p>Albus picked at his dinner to appease Black before pushing the plate away.  He tried to focus on a book on astrology he’d grabbed from Black’s desk but found he kept reading the same paragraph over and over.  Then, without warning, someone appeared in Black’s fireplace, surrounded by green flames. </p><p>“Gellert!”  Albus leaped up and caught Gellert in his arms before he could fall.  Gellert wouldn’t stop shivering and his face was quite pale.  Albus helped him into the nearby armchair.  “Gell, what happened?” </p><p>Gellert shook his head.  //Not here.//</p><p>“Let’s get him to the hospital wing,” said Black as he conjured a levitating stretcher.  “Oh look, he’s returned with something.”  He pointed his wand at the fireplace.  “Accio package.”  After the package flew into his hand, Black pocketed it and hurried out the door with Albus.</p><p>Albus cleared the way in the halls as he and Black raced to the Hospital Wing with Gellert.  When they arrived, Madam Dilys came running when she heard Albus’ call for help.  “Mr. Grindelwald, what in the name of Merlin?” She turned to Black and Albus.  “Let’s get him on a bed.” </p><p>Albus and Black helped the healer place Gellert on the nearest hospital bed. </p><p>“What happened?”  Madam Dilys asked as she checked Gellert’s pulse.</p><p>“We’re not sure,” said the headmaster.  “He had a surprise visit to his father’s estate today and he returned like this.”</p><p>“His father?”  Madam Dilys shared a knowing look with Albus.  “Thank you, Headmaster.  I’ll take it from here.” </p><p>Black nodded.  “Please keep me updated on Mr. Grindelwald’s condition.  Oh, and Albus, I’ll just leave this with you.”  He pulled the package out of his pocket that had come back with Gellert and handed it to Albus before he left the Hospital Wing.</p><p>Albus breathed a sigh of relief after Black disappeared.  He sat the package aside, wanting to fully focus on Gellert.</p><p>“Albus, I need some answers if I’m to treat him properly,” Madam Dilys insisted.  “Can you get through to Gellert?” </p><p>“I can try.”  Albus took Gellert’s hand in his and kissed it.  He stared at his bondmate, hoping to project an aura of calm.  But instead of their normal mischievous glint, Gellert’s mismatched eyes were full of fear.  “Gell, I need you to tell me exactly what happened so we can help you.”</p><p>Gellert remained silent, instead choosing to use the bond to communicate.</p><p>//My father brought me directly to St. Mungo’s and I was secretly transported to Owl Wing.  Four members of the Brotherhood were present but I couldn’t see their faces as they were wearing black masks.  They did a…//  Gellert paused as he tried to recall what happened. //They did a procedure on me that buried all my triggers.  They gave me an anesthetic but I was awake almost the entire time.//</p><p>//Shit, Gell.  They kept you awake when it wasn’t necessary?//  Albus was filled with indignation.  //Those monsters!  I should-//</p><p>//Please let me finish.//  Gellert locked eyes with Albus, who relented.  //They strapped me down onto the bed so I couldn’t move.  I was terrified as they drilled a hole into my brain and performed several spells.  I could barely feel the spells starting to work, and I lost consciousness for a bit.  When they revived me, they told me they’d magically sealed my skull, that I was as good as new.  However, as a result of what they did to me, I’ve got an awful headache.  Please don’t tell Madam Dilys about the procedure.  It’s only known to the Brotherhood and I don’t want her asking questions.//</p><p>//Very well.//  Albus turned to Madam Dilys.  “His father cast some sort of spell on his mind,” he Albus.  “He won’t tell me the details.  Gellert’s got a headache even though he was heavily sedated.  Do you have anything that could flush the drugs out of his system?”</p><p>Madam Dilys nodded.  “I’ve got just the potion for that, but it will take me a bit to brew.  I’d better get started.”  She bustled away, heading to the small storage room near her office.</p><p>“Gell, I’m so glad you’re alright.”  Albus cast a ‘notice-me-not’ before he placed his head on Gellert’s chest, soothed by the rhythmic beating of his bondmate’s heart through the blanket.   Thank Merlin that Gellert had returned to him in one piece.  Albus couldn’t bear it if he lost someone else, least of all his bondmate. “I was beside myself with worry when I returned to find you were missing.”</p><p>“Albus, you should test me,” Gellert urged.  “Just to make sure the procedure worked.”</p><p>“Are you sure that’s a good idea given your weakened state?”  Albus fretted.  “Perhaps we should wait until you’re feeling better.”</p><p>“Please, Albus.  I need to know for sure.”</p><p>Albus sighed and gave in.  “Alright.  If you get triggered, I’ll bring you out of it immediately.”  Albus tensed, preparing for the worst as he spoke one of Gellert’s trigger phrases.  “Down the rabbit hole.”</p><p>Gellert didn’t move. </p><p>Albus conjured the triangular symbol of the Deathly Hallows in the air – another trigger - but once again, Gellert didn’t react.</p><p>“It looks like they really did bury your triggers,” said Albus, sighing with relief.  “Is that a good thing?”</p><p>“I think so,” said Gellert.  “But it means they think I’m a liability.  Most of the chosen children don’t get them buried until seventeen or eighteen.  They took me a year or so early.”</p><p>“Do you know why?” Albus pressed.</p><p>Gellert nodded.  “I overheard one of the muggle doctors saying that the chosen muggle boy from Bavaria had recently glitched.”</p><p>“Glitched?” Albus raised an eyebrow.</p><p>“Yes.  The boy was out in public and someone unknowingly spoke a trigger phrase.  He froze and his eyes looked vacant.  The incident attracted a bit of muggle media attention until the Brotherhood was able to cover it up.  The magical Brotherhood heard about the incident and decided it would be best to do the procedure on me, in case I was accidentally triggered and gave something away about them.  They’ve told me many times, that without me, plans for their revolution fall apart.”</p><p>“I see.”  Albus pursed his lips.  “Do you know how long it will take you to recover?”</p><p>“No more than a few days, according to other chosen children who have had the procedure done.  I’ll be alright, Albus,” Gellert tried to reassure his bondmate by squeezing his hand.  “I just need to rest and flush the drugs out of my system.”</p><p>“Thank Merlin,” Albus exhaled.  “I was so worried when you didn’t show up for the funeral and you didn’t reply when I used the bond to contact you.”</p><p>Gellert loudly groaned as he sat up with Albus’ help.  “Oh shit, the funeral!  I wasn’t there for you.  Albus, I’m <em>so </em>sorry.”</p><p>“I got through it. Adalia was there.  She helped me, as did Bathilda.”  Albus gave Gellert a sad smile and caressed his cheek.  “It wasn’t your fault you weren’t there.  I never should’ve assumed the worst.”</p><p>“You assumed the worst?  Did you think that I’d abandoned you?”  Gellert looked horrified.</p><p>“Not at first, but then Aberforth planted a seed of doubt.”  Guilt shone in Albus’ blue eyes.  “I shouldn’t have given it a second thought, but you weren’t responding and I was in a vulnerable state.”</p><p>“I should’ve just taken the damn portkey with you instead of going back.  I never should’ve left you alone,” Gellert castigated himself.  “Fuck.”  He punched one of his pillows and chucked it across the room.</p><p>“What’s done is done.  Let’s not dwell on it,” Albus said firmly. </p><p>“But I hurt you.”  Gellert’s eyes filled with tears as he rested his forehead against Albus’.  “That’s the last thing I ever wanted to do.  I wanted to stay by your side during this difficult time and somehow I fucked it up.”</p><p>“Gellert, you didn’t ask to be abducted by the Brotherhood.  I’m just glad you’re alright - relatively.”  Albus kissed his forehead.  “My beautiful Gellert.  I’ll never let your father take you away again.  Now, what can I do to make you feel better?”</p><p>“I think it should be the other way around.”  Gellert gave him a knowing look.  “Albus, you went through hell today.”</p><p>“Yeah,” he shakily exhaled.   “I did.”</p><p>Gellert leaned in for a chaste kiss, which Albus returned.   </p><p>“Did you want to tell me about it?”  Gellert asked.</p><p>Albus nodded.  “The funeral was beautiful.  It was just me, Adalia, Bathilda, Mr. Carrow, my aunt Honoria, and Aberforth who attended. It was a bright sunny day and the priest conducted a lovely ceremony.  But I just feel so empty inside.  I didn’t feel any closure at all, which I was hoping for.”</p><p>“It’s alright to feel empty.  It’s alright to feel sad or angry or any other myriad of emotions you must be feeling.  Grief affects us in different ways.  But know that from now on, I really will be there for you.”  Gellert gently carded his fingers through Albus’ auburn locks. </p><p>Albus cracked a smile.  “I know you will.”</p><p>“I love you, Albie,” Gellert declared.  “I know it might not seem like you’ll ever be happy again, but you will.  In my experience, time heals all wounds – physical and mental.”</p><p>“I hope you’re right.”  Albus’ eyes flicked to the package on the small table.  He picked it up and showed it to his bondmate.  “You returned with this.  Shall I open it for you?”</p><p>Gellert nodded.  “Just be careful, as the Brotherhood sent it with me.”</p><p>“I’ll be careful.”  Albus muttered a few spells to see if there were any curses inside, but nothing seemed out of the ordinary.  He slowly ripped the paper and opened the package.  Albus recoiled when he saw what was inside.</p><p>“What?  What is it?”  Gellert anxiously asked.</p><p>Albus gulped.  “It… it looks like a human skull.  I suppose it could be just a replica.”</p><p>“Pass it here.”  Gellert pulled the skull out of the box and examined it.  “No, it’s real, alright, but it has had some modifications.”   He held it up for Albus to see.   The year 1898 had been etched onto the skull’s forehead.  It was also inscribed with the words ‘Für das Größere Wohl’. </p><p>“What does the German saying mean?”  Albus asked. </p><p>“It means ‘For the Greater Good’.”  Gellert shuddered.  “It was a phrase I heard often during my years of conditioning.  My controllers often told me that when I was harming other children that it was for the Greater Good.  I eventually began to believe it.  After a while, they didn’t have to push me into hurting the others - I did it automatically.  I even started to enjoy it.  Argh!”  Gellert threw the skull across the room, but Albus stopped it before it hit the floor.   He levitated the skull back onto the table and returned his attention to his bondmate.</p><p>Gellert turned away from Albus, not wanting to see how repulsed his bondmate would be when he learned the truth.</p><p>Far from being repulsed, Albus’ eyes shone with compassion as he approached Gellert and sat by his side.  “Gell, look at me.”</p><p>Gellert reluctantly did.</p><p>“Whatever you did during that time wasn’t your fault.  They conditioned you and messed with your brain.  They manipulated you into doing things you wouldn’t normally have done.”</p><p>“But I should’ve resisted!”  Gellert wailed.  “Sometimes I did.  But then they threatened to hurt you through our bond.  One time they actually<em> did</em> harm you.  I always complied after that.”     </p><p>“Gellert, they must’ve lied to you,” Albus said gently as he took Gellert’s hand in his.  “I was never harmed.”</p><p>“Are you sure?  When I was eight, they got into my head and psychically accessed the bond.  They said they put you in a coma for days,” said Gellert as he squeezed his bondmate’s hand.  “Did that not happen?”</p><p>“Not that I recall,” said Albus.  “My mother would know for sure but…”  Albus’ voice hitched.  “But now I can’t ask her.”</p><p>“Albus, I’m sorry.  I didn’t mean to remind you of...”  Gellert trailed off.</p><p>Albus cleared his throat and blinked back tears.  “It’s alright.  I need to face the facts that they’re… gone.”  He picked up the skull intending to return it to the box when he realized the box wasn’t empty.    “It looks like there’s something else in the box.”  Albus placed the skull aside and reached into the box.  He pulled out a long tube, which attached to the skull.  Albus showed the odd contraption to Gellert.  “What do you suppose this does?”</p><p>“No idea,” said Gellert, shrugging one shoulder.  “I wonder why they gifted it to me?  One thing’s for sure - they didn’t do it to be nice.”</p><p>“Whatever it is, it must be important,” Albus surmised.</p><p>“I may not know what it does, but I’ve got a good idea of who’s behind it,” Gellert said grimly.  “One of muggle secret societies that belong to the Brotherhood sometimes use a skull as their symbol.  Remember?”  Gellert opened his shirt and muttered a spell.  His magical skull tattoo appeared on his chest.  “They practically match,” Gellert whispered the counterspell and his tattoo vanished.   “I can’t be certain, but I think this skull might have something to do with my visions.  During the procedure, I heard one of the men saying something about me sharing my visions with the world to make them want to support me and my cause.”</p><p>“Hmm.  Whatever this is, it could be dangerous,” Albus considered.  “Do you think we should destroy it?”</p><p>“I’d rather not,” said Gellert.  “It might be useful someday.”</p><p>“Very well, but we should put it in storage,” Albus insisted.  “I’ll send it to my family’s vault at Gringotts so we’re not tempted to try and use it – at least not at this young age.  I’d also like to do some research on it, find out what exactly it is we’re dealing with.”</p><p>“Good idea, darling.”  Gellert sighed.  “I don’t know what the consequences would be if we tried to use it.  Also, I-”   Suddenly, Gellert seized up.  “Ah, it hurts!”<br/><br/>“Gell, what’s wrong?” Albus cried, terrified as he watched Gellert thrash around on the bed. “Tell me so I can help you.”<br/><br/>“My lower back,” Gellert grated out. “It stings, as if I’m being bitten.”<br/><br/>“Turn over,” Albus demanded.  He stripped the covers off Gellert after his bondmate flipped over so he was face down on the bed. “I’m going to pull your pants down, all right?  Try not to move.”<br/><br/>Gellert nodded, making an effort to keep still.<br/><br/>Albus gently pulled down Gellert’s trousers and immediately discovered the problem.  He saw something moving under the skin right around Gellert’s sacrum.<br/><br/>“Shit!” Albus cried. “What is <em>that</em>?”<br/><br/>“What does it look like?” Gellert asked, bracing himself for the worst.<br/><br/>“It looks like a small snake or a large parasite.  Ew,” Albus shuddered as he watched whatever it was push against Gellert’s skin before disappearing. He had no doubt that the Brotherhood had implanted it during their procedure that removed Gellert’s triggers.<br/><br/>“Can you magic it out of me?”<br/><br/>Albus shook his head. “I dare not. This is a job for a healer.”<br/><br/>Madam Dilys approached them, a vial filled with a potion in her left hand. “Here, Gellert. Drink this slowly, it should help with the headache and flush out the drugs.”  Gellert cried out in pain and curled in on himself. </p><p>She turned to Albus.  “Did his headache worsen?”<br/><br/>“No.  There’s something else that’s wrong with Gellert.” Albus quickly explained about the snake-like creature that had invaded Gellert’s back.  “You’ve got to get it out of him.”<br/><br/>“Right.”  Madam Dilys steeled herself.  “Mr. Grindelwald, I’m going to numb your back before I remove the object or whatever it is.   But you have to hold still.  Do you think you can manage or will I need to strap you down?”<br/><br/>“Don’t strap me down,” Gellert pleaded.  “I’ll hold still.”<br/><br/>“Albus, you’ll need to leave so I can work.” Madam Dilys instructed.<br/><br/>“No,” Gellert protested. “Albus will keep me calm.  Please don’t separate us!”<br/><br/>“Let me stay with him,” Albus begged.  “He needs me.”<br/><br/>Madam Dilys relented.  “Alright.  But Albus, you have to promise not to get in the way. No hovering.”<br/><br/>“I won’t.  I’ll let you work,” Albus vowed.<br/><br/>“Accio aloe vera cream.”  Madam Dilys called a small tub to her, opened it, and placed a glob of magically-infused numbing cream on Gellert’s back.   After spreading the cream around, the healer pushed on Gellert’s skin.  “Can you feel me pushing on you?”</p><p>“No,” Gellert whispered.  “Proceed.”</p><p>Madam Dilys quickly sterilized her wand.  “Hold on, Mr. Grindelwald.  It will be over momentarily.”<br/><br/>Albus winced as he watched Madam Dilys make an incision with her wand, causing blood to trickle out.  He heard a small hiss as the healer cut the snake-creature’s head off and used tongs to carefully remove it, which she then placed in a jar and covered it.  The creature had pale gray skin and yellow eyes.  It flailed a bit before finally falling still.  Madam Dilys and Albus looked again at Gellert’s back but it looked like they’d gotten most of it.<br/><br/>“What is it?” Gellert asked, twisting his head around to look at them.  “What was in me?”<br/><br/>“Stay still, Mr. Grindelwald.  I’m not sure.” Madam Dilys frowned as she looked at the snake’s head in the jar. “I’ve never seen a creature like that before. I’ll have to ask Professor Scamander who specializes in rare magical creatures.  She might know.”<br/><br/>The healer waved her wand at Gellert’s low back and his skin started to knit itself back together.  Then Madam Dilys removed the cream with a towel.  They waited a few minutes for Gellert to regain feeling in his low back.  “Mr. Grindelwald, can you feel any pain?”<br/><br/>“No. I think you got it,” said Gellert, sounding relieved. “Thank you.  It really hurt.”<br/><br/>“I don’t doubt it.”  Madam Dilys frowned.  “Who did this to you?”<br/><br/>“Oh.  I was running an experiment and it got out of control,” Gellert lied.</p><p>Albus wanted to smack his forehead at Gellert’s weak lie.  Not that he could blame him, as Gellert had been in considerable pain.<br/><br/>Madam Dilys raised an eyebrow. “I can’t force you to tell me, but try to be more careful next time.”<br/><br/>“I will.” Gellert gave her a charming smile.  “Can we return to our bedroom now?  I feel much better.”</p><p>“Yes, but come back here tomorrow morning after breakfast.  I want to check your back.”</p><p>Gellert nodded.  “I’ll be here.”</p><p>After Madam Dilys dismissed them, Albus slowly helped Gellert stand and escorted him back to their room.</p><p>.~.</p><p>Albus cast ‘Colloportus’ on the door after they made it safely back to his room.  “I see there was a secondary reason why the Brotherhood took you.”  The head boy sighed as he placed the box holding the skull in the back of his closet.  “One day, I will make them pay for all they’ve done to you.”</p><p>Gellert reached for Albus, who pulled his bondmate into his arms.   He hugged Gellert tightly before maneuvering them over to the bed.</p><p>“I think I had one of these creatures in my back when I first came to Hogwarts,” Gellert recalled.  “I had severe back pain at odd times, but it eventually went away.  I suppose that’s why they needed to implant a new one.  Just one more way to control me.  But they can hurt me all they want – I’m not going to do their bidding.”</p><p>“I vaguely remember you having back pain on the day we were reunited,” said Albus.   He yawned.  “I’m exhausted but I don’t know if I’ll be able to sleep.  I keep remembering the moment when Aberforth and I covered the caskets with dirt.  It just felt so final.”  Albus choked back a sob.  “They’re really gone, Gell.”</p><p>“I know, darling.  I don’t think there’s anything I can say to make you feel better.”  Gellert caressed Albus’ cheek and kissed his forehead, his nose, his cheeks, and finally his lips.  “But I will care for you.”</p><p>“Thank you,” Albus’ voice hitched before he fell apart in Gellert’s arms.  He was more than ready for this wretched day to be over.  Not only did he have to process his feelings about his recent loss, but Gellert had been through another ordeal at the hands of the Brotherhood.  Albus prayed that Gellert had gotten through the worst of it now that he’d been returned to Hogwarts.  <em>At least they hadn’t tortured him.</em></p><p>The bondmates fell into an uneasy sleep, curled around each other protectively in hopes of keeping their troubles away.<br/><br/>.~.</p><p>But Gellert’s troubles were far from being over.  The next day, in the middle of Gellert’s DADA class, Gellert’s low back pain returned with a vengeance.  Thankfully, Albus had reported to Merrythought’s class to aid, needing some normalcy in his life even though he’d been excused from his other classes.</p><p>Gellert managed to keep silent, but he cried out for Albus over the bond.   Albus discreetly helped him out of the room, sat down next to him in the hall, and squeezed his hand waiting for the waves of pain to subside.  As much as he hated watching Gellert suffer, Albus was thankful he was aiding so he could be right with Gellert.  After about five minutes, Gellert’s pain subsided.</p><p>“It stopped. I’m alright now,” Gellert said shakily.<br/><br/>“I don’t get it,” said Albus with a frown.  “Madam Dilys removed whatever-it-was yesterday.  How could it have come back?”<br/><br/>“What did they put in me, Albus?”  Gellert sounded despondent.  “How am I supposed to fight this?”<br/><br/>“I don’t know, love. But I’m going to find out,” Albus vowed.   “Let’s get you back to class before anyone realizes we were gone.”</p><p>.~.</p><p>Albus did just that after class let out.  He visited the library, determined to solve Gellert’s issue.  Madam Thomas helped him find several texts that looked promising.  He poured over books, looking for an answer to identify what entity was lodged in Gellert’s low back but he found none.</p><p>During lunch, he pulled Professor Scamander aside, asking to speak with her in private.  They walked into the corridor into an alcove off the Great Hall.</p><p>“Albus, my condolences.”  Professor Artemis Scamander gave him a pitying smile.</p><p>“Thank you.”  He appreciated the sentiment but he really didn’t want to dwell on the deaths in his family at the moment.</p><p>“How can I help you?”  Scamander asked.</p><p>“I’ve got a question for you, about a creature.  Madam Dilys removed something that looked like a tiny snake from Gellert’s back yesterday and we weren’t able to identify it.  She chopped off the head and we thought we got it but Gellert experienced more back pain today.   It was gray, with yellow eyes.  Do you know what it could be?”<br/><br/>Professor Scamander stroked her chin.  “I believe so.  It’s most likely a Fomorroh.”</p><p>Albus recognized the word as the password to the headmaster’s office, but he hasn’t known it was the name of the creature in Gellert’s back.</p><p>“They can’t simply be killed by removing the head,” his professor added.  “It will grow back unless the entire body is removed.  However, they’re tricky to fully remove without damaging the host.  And even if you do, it will grow back.  Fomorrohs are controlled by what’s known as a mother beast.  You have to kill it in order to truly free the host.”</p><p>“There’s got to be something else I can do!” Albus exclaimed.  He knew finding the mother beast was out of the question, as it was most likely kept in Grindelwald Manor.  “I can’t just stand by while my friend is in pain.”<br/><br/>The professor sighed.  “I wish I could give you better news.  You can keep removing the visible parts.  It will help with the pain, but that’s just a short-term solution.”</p><p>“I’ll find a way to free Gellert from it.  I have to,” Albus whispered.  “He’s my best friend, I owe him that much.”</p><p>Professor Scamander placed a hand on Albus’ shoulder.  “Albus, there was one thing I wanted to mention in regards to Mr. Grindelwald.  I’m glad you’ve made a friend in Slytherin, as I believe cooperation between the houses is very important.  However, I’m concerned for your well being due to the company you keep.”</p><p>Albus tensed.  “I appreciate your concern but Gellert is-”</p><p>“I’m not just talking about Gellert.  From why I can tell, he seems to be a good boy, if a bit on the mischievous side.  I’m talking about Herr Grindelwald, his father.”  Professor Scamander shook her head. “As a magizoologist, one hears things.  I’ve heard rumors about your friend Gellert’s home - Grindelwald Manor.”<br/><br/>“What things?” Albus frowned.  Had his professor learned the truth about the Brotherhood?<br/><br/>“Supposedly, Herr Grindelwald has a grand menagerie of magical creatures.  He specializes in expensive and rare collector’s items.”  The professor’s voice shook.  “I’ve heard that he’s very cruel to them, that he keeps them caged up and doesn’t give them room to roam.  It’s inhumane!”  She took a deep breath and let it out slowly.  “My apologies.  I’m obviously very passionate about the subject.  Magical creatures should <em>not </em>be treated that way.   They deserve to be treated with kindness and respect, the same as any human.”</p><p>Albus shivered as his professor gave her impassioned speech.  His gut was telling him that Scamander was telling the truth.  Collector’s items sounded very much like something the Brotherhood would be involved with. </p><p>Professor Scamander paused.  “It may not be safe for you if you continue to run around with Mr. Grindelwald.”</p><p>“I’m sorry, but I’m not going to suddenly stop being Gellert’s friend.”  Albus gazed at the professor with a rare intensity as if daring her to say otherwise. </p><p>“Albus, I know how close you are with Gellert, but is his friendship really worth the risk of his father coming after you?”</p><p>Albus looked her straight in the eye.  “Yes.  It is.” </p><p>But Scamander didn’t back down. “Have you considered that Herr Grindelwald has<em> already </em>interfered in your life very recently?”</p><p>Radiating fury, Albus turned on his heel and approached the Gryffindor table.  Scamander had gone too far with her implication, even if her intentions were good.    <em>Muggles killed my mother and sister and that’s all there is to it, </em>Albus thought angrily as he reached for Gellert’s reassuring essence using the bond as he went to his table.</p><p>.~.</p><p>After lunch, Albus met Gellert during his free period in the library.  //Let’s go to the kiva, love.  I have news.//</p><p>Gellert followed Albus to the adjoining empty room, closed the door, and cast ‘Colloportus’.</p><p>“I found out what’s in your back.  Professor Scamander identified it,” Albus announced.<br/><br/>“Yeah?”  Gellert braced himself for the news. “What is it?”<br/><br/>“It’s called a Fomorroh.  The reason why the pain keeps coming back is that all of it must be removed, not just the head. Unfortunately, ridding yourself of it is very complicated.”</p><p>“Great,” Gellert sighed after Albus explained about having to kill the mother beast.  “Just what I need – more pain.”</p><p>“Madam Dilys will just have to keep trying to remove it daily.  That’s all we can do,” said Albus. </p><p>“Ugh,” Gellert groaned.  “Not more time in the Hospital Wing.  I don’t think I can take it!”</p><p>“I don’t think you have much of a choice,” said Albus, patting his arm sympathetically.  “But I’ll be there, by your side.  I’ll help you through the worst of the pain.”</p><p>“I just hope it doesn’t happen during class again,” said Gellert.  “I don’t want anyone to catch on to what’s really happening.”</p><p>“If it happens, contact me and I’ll come running.  I’ll think of an excuse to get you out of class.”</p><p>“I just have to make it through a few more weeks, and I can take my O.W.L.s and be done with classes this term.”  Gellert sounded determined.  “I can do this.”</p><p>“Yes, you can.  And I’ll be with you every step of the way.”  Albus gently kissed him.  “If you need something to look forward to that will get you through the day, I promise to go down on you tonight.”</p><p>“That’s a lovely incentive, liebling.”  Gellert gave him a filthy wink.  “You know, if you’re good, I might just return the favor.”</p><p>Albus blushed.  “I’d like that.  I’ll be in our bedroom for the rest of the afternoon, trying to relax while you attend class.”</p><p>Gellert gave him a shit-eating grin.  “Well, if you mean <em>that</em> kind of relaxing, I’d rather you wait until I can take care of you tonight.”</p><p>“Gellert, that’s not what I…”  Albus sputtered.</p><p>Gellert laughed. “I know, love.  I was just teasing you.  I’d better get back to studying, as boring as it is.  I’ll see you tonight.”  Gellert waggled his eyebrows before strolling out of the room.</p><p>Albus’ face burned as he tried to focus on the positive in regards to his filthy-minded bondmate.  <em>At least he’s feeling better.  <br/></em> <br/>.~.</p><p>While Albus was taking time for himself, he wrote a letter to Adalia, explaining what had happened to Gellert.  He was hesitant to mention Owl Wing, but he decided it was best to give her all of the information. </p><p>Albus made his way to the owlery to give the letter to Owlbus, making sure to give the owl a treat before he took off.   When he returned, Albus lay on the bed and tried to read.  Instead, he cried softly and wrapped himself up in the comforter, inhaling Gellert’s familiar musky smell. </p><p>That night, at Albus’ insistence, Gellert had his way with him.  It felt good for Albus to let go and not have to think for a while.   This time, when Albus came down from his high, it was he who couldn’t stop clinging to Gellert, who was more than happy to provide his bondmate with all the physical reassurance that he needed.  Albus offered to return the favor but Gellert politely asked for a rain check, knowing that what Albus really needed was to be held.</p><p>Gellert held Albus through the night, helping him through several nightmares of watching Kendra and Ariana suffocate as flames consumed the Dumbledore home.</p><p>.~.</p><p>The next day, Albus felt a little better.  He and Gellert relaxed in the Hospital Wing after Madam Dilys removed a piece of the Fomorroh from Gellert’s back.  Bianca joined them for some of the day and played her part as the dutiful girlfriend.  (Albus quickly filled her in on what happened to Gellert, and Bianca took it in stride.) </p><p>Word spread through the school that Gellert had been the victim of a snake bite, which wasn’t far from the truth.  They entertained plenty of visitors, including Albus’ Gryffindor friends and Gellert’s female admirers.  The last bunch of visitors was the members of their group. </p><p>Albus was touched that Selene, Anna, Priyesh, Nico, Arcturus, and Myrddin came to see Gellert.  They all pulled up chairs so they could surround Gellert’s bed.   </p><p>“Gellert, how are you holding up?”  Priyesh asked.</p><p>“I’m alright,” Gellert assured him.  “Just a little bored.  I’m glad you lot came to visit.  Nico, is the nickname catching on?”</p><p>“Oh yes!”  Nico smiled.  “All my friends are calling me Nico now.  It really helps.  I have all of you to thank for that.” </p><p>“I’m glad to hear it.”  Gellert watched as his friends all exchanged glances.  “Is there something you want to say to me?”</p><p>“Yes, but not in front of her,” Selene muttered under her breath, indicating Madam Dilys. </p><p>“Not to worry,” Albus said cheerfully.  He got up and approached the healer, who was reading a medical journal in her office with the door open.  “Madam Dilys, could we have some privacy for a bit?”</p><p>“Of course.  I’ll just be in my office.”  Madam Dilys closed her office door, allowing everyone present to relax a bit more than usual.</p><p>Just to be on the safe side, Albus cast ‘silencio’ and ‘notice-me-not’. </p><p>“Albus, I’ve got some news you’re going to like.  We all got together a few days ago, save for you, Gellert, and Bianca,” said Selene. “We decided that we will let Elphias sit in on our last meeting before the term ends, but<em> only</em> for the first ten minutes.”  She held up her right index finger to emphasize her point.  “I was the last hold out, but ultimately I decided to give it a go.”<br/><br/>Albus smiled at her.  “That’s wonderful.  If I may ask, what changed your mind?” <br/><br/>“Myrddin talked some sense into me,” Selene admitted, nodding at the Ravenclaw boy, who was grinning from ear to ear.  “He thinks we should start trusting outsiders and he believes Elphias would be a good trial run.  Myrddin assured me that the worst thing that would happen is Elphias saying something unintentionally rude.  It took a few days for me to come to terms with the idea, but I decided to trust Elphias.”</p><p>Myrddin nodded as he brushed his shoulder against Arcturus’.  “I said that we shouldn’t deny someone access to our group if they want to learn about our struggles and become an advocate for us.  Not that they could do much for us in our current environment, but at least they would be educated about the issues we experience and could support us in secret.”<br/><br/>“Thank you all for having an open mind.  I’m very grateful.”  Albus hugged Selene, who stiffened but then relaxed into the hug.<br/><br/>“Albus, I know you want us to eventually to go public, but I’m not sure I want to be a part of that.  I don’t want to risk Anna’s life,” said Selene.  “But I’m trying.  Letting Elphias attend goes against all of my protective instincts but I also feel like I can trust you if you say Elphias won’t turn us in.  I just hope that trust isn’t misplaced.”  She gave him an icy look. <br/><br/>“It’s not,”  Albus promised, reminding himself to never get on Selene’s bad side. “I really appreciate it.  I wouldn’t allow Elphias to attend unless I was one hundred percent certain that he would keep your identities in confidence.   I imagine it will be awkward at first, having someone who isn’t like us attend a meeting, but I’d like to get to a point where it isn’t.  But, as you said, we’ll have to see how the trial goes.”</p><p>Talk soon turned to their upcoming end of term tests.  Albus held Gellert’s hand under the covers as he tried to focus on the conversation, but it was difficult.  His mother and Ariana’s deaths weighed heavily on his mind and he only halfway paid attention.</p><p>Albus perked up when the conversation turned to the dueling tournament, which was to be held the following week in the Great Hall.  He just knew it would end up being him versus Gellert.  Their duel was surely to be the most impressive one Hogwarts had seen in years. </p><p>Last year, Albus had trounced a very impressed Professor Merrythought, who took it upon herself to challenge her favorite student after he easily defeated his seventh year opponent.  Now that he thought about it, Albus realized he’d won the dueling tournament every year since his fourth year.  Gellert would be an actual challenge, which is what Albus really wanted.</p><p>“Tilly and I are running a betting pool for the tournament,” said Bianca, bringing Albus back to the present.  “Place your bets, starting at two knuts!  I’ll of course be betting on Gellert.  What about the rest of you?”</p><p>“Albus,” Arcturus, Myrddin, Anna, Priyesh, and Nico chorused.</p><p>Gellert stuck out his lower lip in an adorable pout. “Hey!  Just because Albus has two years more experience than me doesn’t mean he’s going to win.  My training was accelerated when I was homeschooled and that counts for something.” </p><p>“Selene?  I noticed you didn’t speak.”  Bianca pointed out.  “Well?  Who do you think will win?”</p><p>Selene winked at Albus.  “I’m betting heavily on Gellert.  Prove me wrong, Dumbledore.”</p><p>“Gladly.”  Albus grinned at her.  “But whether or not I claim victory or defeat in the tournament, I still win either way because, at the end of the day, I’m coming home to Gellert.”    </p><p>A beaming Gellert kissed his bondmate’s cheek, causing Albus to blush as all of their friends clapped and cheered. </p><p>.~.</p><p>End Chapter 67</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A/N: No cliffhanger this time.  I wanted to leave you with a happy picture because things are going to become difficult for Grindeldore once again.  Next chapter will be about end of term events including the dueling tournament.  The chapter after that will be the climax, so I’m sad to say the end will be here very soon.  I’ll give you a hint about the climax which doesn’t really give anything away.  I’ve been giving you a lot of extraneous info about Grindelwald Manor so… that’s the hint.</p><p>How did you like the addition of Gellert’s skull hookah? Neat, huh?</p><p>I’m going to do my best to tie up all the loose ends in the story, but if there is something you’re dying to know that needs to be resolved, leave it in a comment and I’ll make sure to include it.  There will be a final reckoning between Albus and Professor Black, don’t worry.</p><p>I’m getting really excited about sharing the climax with you guys because there are a LOT of reveals and twists.  It might take me a little longer to post because these last chapters will most likely be longer than usual so thanks for your patience.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0034"><h2>34. Term's End</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Albus hosts his last Hogwarts LGBT meeting.  The dueling tournament commences and Albus gets to fight Gellert for the trophy.  Professor Black interferes.   Albus takes his N.E.W.T.s and Griselda Marchbanks gives him his DADA exam.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for all your continuing support!  This chapter was over 9,000 words and took a long time for me to iron out.  I thought about splitting it in two, but I decided it would work best in one chapter.   I worked especially hard on this one. I hope you enjoy it. :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Disclaimer: JKR owns it.</p><p>.~.</p><p>Chapter 68: Term’s End</p><p>.~.</p><p>When he woke up one Sunday morning, Albus realized that he had only two weeks left at Hogwarts as a student.  He was flooded with a myriad of feelings – dread, fear, sadness, along with just a dash of excitement.  If his mother and sister were still alive, Albus imagined he’d feel very differently.  But since they were gone, and his house had been damaged in the fire, Albus didn’t want to lose the only other home that he had. </p><p>He hadn’t thought much about where he would live after he graduated.  Perhaps he could ask to stay with Bathilda for a bit until he decided where to live.  Albus didn’t want to be an imposition, but it was either that or ask to stay with his aunt Honoria, who lived clear across the country.  That really wasn’t an option, as being separated from Gellert over a great distance was out.</p><p>Albus couldn’t deny that his responsibilities at Hogwarts were waning.  There was only one more prefect meeting scheduled.  Dueling Club only had two more meetings before the final tournament.  Albus also wanted to call one last meeting of his secret group before the semester ended.</p><p>He decided not to have one during the final week, as everyone would be feverishly cramming for their exams, especially those in fifth and seventh year.  Albus sent word to his members that the last meeting was to be held the following night.  Thankfully, everyone could attend.  Then Albus remembered that he had one last invitation to extend.</p><p>.~.</p><p>Later that day, he met with Elphias in the Gryffindor Common Room to give him the news. </p><p>“Albus, what’s going on?”  Elphias asked.  “Are you alright?”</p><p>“Good news.  You’re invited to come to our last meeting of the term, if you want,” Albus said in a low voice.  “But only for the first ten minutes.  That was the deal they agreed to.”</p><p>Elphias gave him a bright smile. “Wow, really?  That’s great!  I promise I won’t let you down, Albus - I just want to be supportive.  I realize I might say something that’s unintentionally hurtful but attending a meeting like this is how I learn.”<br/><br/>Albus nodded.  “Our members know that.  Every single person is in favor of you coming.  They know you’re trying and that’s half the battle.”</p><p>“I’ll be nervous,” Elphias admitted.  “But I imagine they’re just as worried as me about how this will turn out.”</p><p>“Just be respectful and you’ll be fine.”  Albus cocked his head and asked a burning question that had been gnawing at him for some time.  “I know you want to be supportive, but wanting to attend a meeting is above and beyond what I would ever ask of you.  The fact that you know the truth about my sexual identity and support me is more than enough.  Why is it so important to you that you attend?”</p><p>“Albus, I’m your friend and this is an aspect of you that I don’t know very much about, other than what you’ve told me about your relationship with Gellert.  It’s an aspect that you’ve had to hide, unfairly, I might add.”  Elphias clasped his right shoulder.  “I want to know the <em>real</em> you, not just the front you present to the world.” </p><p>“Right,” Albus said faintly, touched by his friend’s total acceptance around an issue that disgusted some others.  “Er, good.  I’ll see you on Monday in the kiva at eight.”<br/><br/>.~.<br/><br/>When Monday night rolled around, Albus had the regular members arrive at the kiva in the library a few minutes early.  The tension in the air was heavy, which Albus had expected.  The chairs were set up as usual, but this time there was an empty chair between himself and Bianca.</p><p>“There’s really no reason to be nervous,” Albus insisted, trying to break the tension in the room.  “Elphias has never judged me for my preferences and he won’t judge any of you.”</p><p>“Easy for you to say,” Selene shot back.  “He already accepts you.  This will be the first time I meet someone not like me who knows I’m inclined towards women.  Excuse me for being a little nervous.”</p><p>Albus was about to reply when someone knocked on the door.  “That’ll be him.”  Albus got up and let Elphias in.   Placing a hand on his right shoulder, Albus ushered Elphias into the empty chair as everyone stared at their guest. </p><p>Elphias gave them a tentative smile as he bravely met their eyes. </p><p>Gellert reached for Albus’ hand as usual and Albus entwined their fingers, but they were the only couple that showed any outward affection.</p><p>“Good evening, everyone.”  Albus called the meeting to order before he set an alarm on his pocket watch.  “Today, we have a visitor.  My best friend since first year, Elphias Doge, is here.  I hope you will make him feel welcome.”<br/><br/>As usual, when a new person attended a meeting, Albus had everyone go around in a circle and introduce themselves. When it was Elphias’ turn, he stood up to address the room.  Elphias’ cheeks colored as he felt the weight of everyone’s stares and the tension in the room increased.</p><p>“Um, hi. I’m Elphias and I’m here today to show my support for people of your inclination.” He glanced anxiously at Albus. “Did I say it right?”<br/><br/>Albus grinned and nodded. “Perfectly acceptable.”</p><p>Selene cleared her throat.  “I’m glad that you support Albus and Gellert being together, but many times people only are interested in helping people they know well.  What made you want to want to come to see us?”</p><p>“At first it was mainly for Albus, but it also stemmed from being involved in Leonard’s case,” said Elphias. “If you recall, Priyesh and I helped Albus prepare his defense.”</p><p>Priyesh gave him a smile and a nod from across the room, which Albus took as a good sign. </p><p>“It never sat right with me what happened to poor Leonard.  He shouldn’t have gone to prison for that.  His sentence was cruel and it was wrong.  As for why I’m here, I’m rather curious about what life is like for others like Albus.  But I thought people of your inclination were extremely rare.  There’s so many of you here,” Elphias breathed.  “I had no idea.”</p><p>“It’s not like we can advertise it,” Priyesh said wryly and causing the group to quietly chuckle. </p><p>“I’d bet there are more of us,” said Albus.  “Some people take years to recognize and come to terms with their identity.  I can’t help everyone like me in the castle, but at least I can help those of us in this group.”</p><p>“Are any of you in relationships like Albus and Gellert or is that not a normal thing?” Elphias innocently asked.</p><p>“Not <em>normal</em>?”  Selene bristled.  “I’ll have you know that-”</p><p>“Selene, stop.  He’s trying.”  Anna placed her hand on Selene’s thigh as Elphias’ blush deepened.  “I’m sorry, Elphias.  My girlfriend was being rude.  You only know of one example of a queer relationship, therefore you wouldn’t know if it were the norm or not.  I’m happy to tell you that there are others.  Selene and I are together.  Although perhaps you could use the word ‘usual’ instead of normal.”</p><p>“We’re together too,” Myrddin added, pointing at Arcturus.</p><p>“I’m with Adalia,” said Bianca.</p><p>Only Nico and Priyesh stayed silent.   </p><p>“That’s lovely,” said Elphias, sounding like he meant it.  “Sorry.  I didn’t mean to sound insulting.  That’s also why I came today, so I can educate myself about such things.  So… what do you usually talk about in meetings?”</p><p>“Honestly, we mostly talk about school and normal stuff,” Myrddin informed him.</p><p>“Do you talk about what it’s like being in same-sex relationships?”  Elphias wondered.  “Because I’d love to know about your struggles.  I know from Albus that he has to be very careful to hide his feelings for Gellert.”</p><p>“That’s a good question, Elphias.  For me, it is definitely a challenge to keep my relationship a secret,” Arcturus volunteered.</p><p>Arcturus shocked Albus, as the Quidditch star didn’t usually speak up much in meetings.  “I’m always living in fear that we might be discovered and sent to prison.  But having Myrddin as my partner is worth it.  I love him very much.”  Arcturus squeezed Myrddin’s hand, who beamed at Elphias.</p><p>“How did you know you were interested in him?” Elphias asked.</p><p>Arcturus shrugged.  “Same as you know you’re interested in a girl.  I thought he was cute and I wanted to kiss him.  But it took me a long time to come to terms with my romantic feelings for Myrddin, as I’d only liked girls before that.  There’s a lot of inner struggle going on – at least there was for me.”</p><p>Everyone else murmured their assent.  Now that Arcturus had broken the ice, the rest of the members felt more willing to briefly share their personal stories.  All too soon, Albus’ pocket watch jingled, signaling the end of ten minutes.</p><p>Elphias stood up, knowing not to overstay his welcome.  “Thanks for letting me attend.  I think I’ve got a much better idea about what your community is about.  I’d received all my information from Albus and Gellert, which had been helpful, but it was good to expand my horizons.  If you continue to have meetings after most of us graduate, I’d love to attend another one.  I think you are all very brave to be true to yourselves in a world that forces you to hide.  Hopefully, someday, that will change.”  Elphias gave them a firm nod.  “Have a good night.”  Elphias exited the kiva and the tension in the room lessened.</p><p>Albus couldn’t have been more proud of his best friend.  He turned to the group.  “Well, what did you think?”</p><p>“I thought it went well,” said Priyesh.</p><p>“He was pretty respectful,” Nico added. </p><p>“I knew it would be fine,” said Bianca.  “Selene, what did you think?”</p><p>Albus and the others glanced at Selene, who could be their dissenting vote.</p><p>“Not bad.  Not bad at all,” Selene gave her nod of approval. </p><p>Albus gave an inward sigh of relief, glad that Elphias’ one tiny misstep hadn’t hardened Selene’s heart again him.</p><p>“I wouldn’t mind having him sit in another time,” said Myrddin.  “But besides me, Gellert, and Bianca, the rest of you are going to graduate.  How are we going to keep up the meetings?”</p><p>“Leave that to me,” said Albus.  He desperately wanted to keep the club going and not pass it off to someone else.  Albus wanted to keep leading the meetings but coming up with a way to get them all together could be tricky.  He’d have to think on it.  “Now, has anyone changed their mind about their dueling club bets?”</p><p>Conversation remained light until their time in the room was up.  But before anyone could rise from their chairs, someone opened the door.  Albus looked up to find Professor Merrythought standing in the doorway.</p><p><em>Shit.</em>  <em>How had she gotten past Madam Thomas?</em></p><p>Albus dropped Gellert’s hand but he was certain it was too late.  Merrythought had seen. </p><p>“Please don’t be alarmed.”  Professor Merrythought held out her hands with her palms facing outwards.  “Your secret is safe with me.  You see, I wanted to come because I’m like you.   Rather, I’m inclined towards women.  I confided my true nature to Madam Thomas a few weeks ago.  She recently told me about the true nature of your group so… here I am.”</p><p>Selene’s jaw slightly dropped.  “You’re really like us?”</p><p>“Oh yes.  I’ve been with my partner, Eloise Bell, for twenty years. She’s the love of my life.” Merrythought looked wistful.  “We’ve been extra careful to hide our relationship, as I’m sure some of you have.  I just wanted you all to know that there’s an adult who is like you in this castle.  It killed me that I couldn’t help Mr. Longbottom even though I tried, but at least I can help you.”</p><p>Albus reeled from the news.  That’s why his professor had been hinting about him and Gellert – she’d recognized the signs that they were together.</p><p>“Ah, I see I was right about Albus and Mr. Grindelwald.” Professor Merrythought gave him a mischievous wink.</p><p>Albus blushed while Gellert proudly beamed at their professor.  “What gave it away?”  Albus asked.</p><p>“All those intense stares after you sparred with each other.”  Merrythought shook her head.  “Could you two be any more obvious?”</p><p>The entire group had a laugh at that.  They spent the next half hour talking with their new mentor until the library had to close.  Professor Merrythought promised to keep in touch with all of them, even after some graduated.  Albus left the library feeling very accomplished indeed.</p><p>“Well done,” Gellert whispered as they headed towards their bedroom.  “We’re one step closer to gaining more allies to fight for our cause.  I think you deserve a <em>special reward, </em>if you get my drift.”</p><p>Albus blushed but he held Gellert’s gaze.  “Only if I reward you first.”</p><p>“You know, there’s a way we can do it at the same time,” Gellert slyly suggested.  “Priyesh told me all about the specifics.  Are you up for that?”</p><p>“I will be in a few minutes.”  Albus winked at him, surprising Gellert by his forwardness.</p><p>That night, Albus learned all about the benefits of something that Gellert called ‘sixty-nine’.  It was awkward at first, trying to get the position right, but they adjusted themselves and made it work.  Albus held Gellert close as they drifted off to sleep, satisfied and happy.</p><p>  .~.</p><p>Albus couldn’t help but count as his days at Hogwarts dwindled.  All of the ‘lasts’ were bittersweet.  The last time he took a test.  The last time he attended choir practice.  The last time he raided the kitchens with Myrddin before a prefect meeting. </p><p>He scheduled the final prefect meeting on a Wednesday night.  To be honest, it wasn’t really a meeting - it was more of an end of school year celebration.  He and Myrddin raided the kitchens like usual, finding plenty of pastries and cookies to snag.  Myrddin chattered away as they headed to their usual meeting place, the empty DADA classroom.  After he passed around the trays of sweets amongst the prefects, Albus called the meeting to order.  (To Albus’ relief, Nadia didn’t show.)</p><p>Albus stood at the front of the room and addressed the students.  “I can’t believe it’s the last meeting of the year.  I just want to thank all of you for making this year one filled with fun and mischief.”  Albus’ eyes twinkled as he looked out at all of the prefects.  “I don’t know who will be Head Boy and Head Girl next year, but I hope they allow you to have fun along with performing your duties.  I believe that’s a large part of what school is all about.  Sure, you’ve got homework and studying, but it’s the lasting friendships that you get to take with you after you graduate.”  Albus looked wistful.  “I’m going to really miss this.”</p><p>“We’re really going to miss you too.”  Myrddin came up to the front of the room.  “Your leadership has inspired all… er, most of us.  So we wanted to give you this.”  Myrddin presented Albus with a large gold medal with a lion on the front.  Several of the Slytherin boys, led by Flint, left the room in protest by Albus was more than fine with that.</p><p>Albus turned the medal over and looked down at the inscription on the back. </p><p>
  <em>Albus Dumbledore  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Head Boy - 1898-1899 </em>
</p><p>
  <em>the only rule is ‘don’t get caught’   </em>
</p><p>Albus grinned as he recalled imparting that piece of advice to the prefects during their first meeting.  “Thanks, you lot.  This is a perfect way to remember you by.”</p><p>“Albus, it’s not going to be Hogwarts without you next year,” Perenelle Diggory lamented. </p><p>The other prefects chimed in about how much they would also miss him.</p><p>“I wish there was some way that you could stay,” said Myrddin.  “But you’re off to bigger and better things.”</p><p>“I’ve dreamed of graduating Hogwarts ever since I put the Sorting Hat on my head,” Albus admitted.  “But now that graduation is nearly upon me, like so many in my class, I find I don’t want to leave but leave we must.  We’re adults now.  Next week, we’ll take our N.E.W.T.s.  Then, we’ll graduate and seek employment.  It will be up to the sixth years to carry on the student traditions that I and others have made a part of school here.  But promise me this; all of you who have leadership positions next year, keep <em>all</em> of our students safe and treat them with kindness.  And be sure to play a good prank or two… Merlin knows the teachers need livening up.”</p><p>The prefects clapped and roared their approval as they surrounded Albus and patted him on the back.  As he looked out at his admirers, Albus was proud of his legacy.  He’d helped mold the next generation of leaders at Hogwarts, who would be in positions of power while Gellert attended for the next two years. </p><p>After the meeting ended, he was the last one to leave the classroom.  Albus closed the window shades with a flick of his wand and put out the candles.  A lump appeared in his throat as he shut the door behind him, closing a chapter of his life.</p><p>Gellert did his best to cheer him up, but Albus was filled with melancholy for the rest of the night.</p><p>.~.</p><p>The following day, Albus was back to his old self.   At breakfast, Professor Merrythought made an announcement.  “Students, listen up.  If you want to participate in the dueling tournament, I’ll leave a piece of parchment posted outside the DADA classroom for you to sign up.  Let me explain how it works for those who don’t know.”</p><p>“We’ll have Gryffindors vs Hufflepuffs in one bracket.   In another will be Slytherin vs Ravenclaws.  Albus and Mr. Grindelwald will be excluded from these brackets, as they are rather advanced.  It will be four years against fourth years, fifth years against fifth years etcetera at the begging.  The younger students who advance will be pitted against older students.  The winner of the Gryffindor/Hufflepuff bracket will have a few days to recover before they face Albus as a final challenge.   The same will apply to the Slytherin/Ravenclaw winner, only they’ll face Mr. Grindelwald.  The winners of those two matches will face each other on Friday in the Great Hall.”</p><p>“You mean, Albus and Gellert will face each other,” said Shacklebolt, raising his voice so all could hear. </p><p>“Not necessarily,” Gellert retorted.  “Many of you have greatly improved this year.  I’m sure whoever I’m pitted against will be a worthy opponent.”</p><p>“Well said,” Merrythought approved.  “I would encourage all of you to participate, even if you didn’t attend dueling club, just for the fun of it.”  She nodded and took a seat.</p><p>Albus was touched by Gellert’s words.  //That was kind of you to say, love.  We both know none of them can defeat you.//</p><p>//I figured I would bolster their confidence.//  Gellert said.</p><p>//I’m just glad I get to fight you in the last battle.  Last year I didn’t get to really show off, as I was fighting Professor Merrythought and I didn’t want to harm her.  But with you, all bets are off.//</p><p>Gellert gave him a wink when no one was looking.  //I wouldn’t have it any other way.// </p><p>.~.</p><p>Dueling Club commenced on Friday as usual.  Merrythought had recruited Albus and Gellert to help with the judging.  Unfortunately, Professor Black was also in attendance as a judge.  Albus did his best to stay out of Black’s way, but he couldn’t escape Black’s not-so-subtle glare.  </p><p> Albus supervised as two fourth year Gryffindors squared off, watching as the girl quickly defeated the boy.  Most of the duels didn’t last long.   As time went by, the older students easily picked off the younger ones.  Albus and Merrythought watched carefully as Perenelle Diggory of Hufflepuff faced off against Beth Creevey of Gryffindor.  Beth advanced to fall to Shacklebolt, who had won his group.  Shacklebolt barely beat her with a well-placed Petrificus Totallus.  The dark-skinned Gryffindor gave Albus a nod, which he returned.</p><p>
  <em>Shacklebolt will be a good opponent.  He’s nothing like Gellert, but at least I won’t humiliate him.</em>
</p><p>Albus glanced over at the other side of the room, where Gellert and Black were supervising.  Flint just won against Myrddin, who was no match for the Slytherin. </p><p>“Excellent job, all of you,” Merrythought praised.  “During our final meeting next week, Mr. Shacklebolt will fight Albus, and Mr. Flint will fight Mr. Grindelwald.  The winners will advance to the final battle, which will be held in front of everyone in the Great Hall the day before exams.  You’re dismissed.”</p><p>.~. </p><p>Albus’ last week at Hogwarts finally arrived.  The professors had kindly ended all lessons so their students could use class time to help each other study for their N.E.W.T.s.  Albus and Gellert didn’t have much free time to spend together, but right before bed they experimented and found different ways to make each other feel good. Albus had half-heartedly suggested they use that time for studying, but Gellert promptly removed his clothes and that was the end of that. </p><p>Albus had sent a letter to Bathilda asking if he could spend a few weeks crashing at her house but hadn’t received a reply, which concerned him.  Thankfully, Albus didn’t have to worry about his brother.  In a rare show of maturity, Aberforth had taken a step to ensure his future.   He’d applied and then qualified for a student apprenticeship with Professor Scamander, who was willing to quarter him for the summer.  </p><p>The final Dueling Club meeting was held that Friday.  Professor Merrythought suggested that the Gryffindors go first, which was fine with Albus.  He squared off against Shacklebolt, who was grinning.  Albus was proud of his friend for making it this far.  He held back, giving Shacklebolt a chance to show off his skills and staying on the defensive.</p><p>But after five minutes of this, Shacklebolt could sense something wasn’t right.  “Albus, you’re not playing fair.  I know you’re holding back.  Hit me with everything you’ve got.”</p><p>“Alright.” Albus grinned, knowing he wouldn’t be doing that to anyone except Gellert, for safety’s sake.  He went on the offensive but made sure Shacklebolt had enough time to parry his attacks. </p><p>Albus ended up winning when one of Shacklebolt’s spells bounced off Albus’ protego charm and hit him square in the chest.  Shacklebolt fell to the ground and Albus quickly disarmed him.  Albus offered a hand up to Shacklebolt, who took it.  The room burst into applause as Albus gave a small bow. </p><p>“Good one, Albus.  If I had to lose, I’d rather it be to the best.” Shacklebolt grinned and shook Albus’ hand.  Albus was glad his friend didn’t have any hard feelings. </p><p>Then everyone turned their attention to the Slytherins, as Gellert began to face off against Mercury Flint.  As they fought, Albus could tell Flint was channeling his anger, which made him powerful.  But Flint lacked Gellert’s finesse and strong defensive stance.  Gellert’s opponent put up a good fight, but he managed to catch Flint off guard with a stunning spell. </p><p>“Expelliarmus!”  Flint’s wand flew neatly into Gellert’s hand.  “Incarcerous!”  A thick rope appeared and wrapped around Flint’s body.  Gellert approached Flint and forced him to his knees.  Gellert pressed his wand against Flint’s cheek, a manic glint appearing in his eyes.  “I haven’t forgotten what you and your thugs almost did to me at the beginning of the semester.  Now it’s your turn to kneel before me.”</p><p>Albus didn’t like how Gellert’s handsome face was twisted into an unfamiliar scowl.  His bondmate was almost unrecognizable with pure hatred residing in his eyes.   He approached Gellert but Merrythought got there first.</p><p>“Mr. Grindelwald, that is enough!”  Merrythought cried.  She released Flint from his bonds and helped him up. </p><p>Professor Black motioned Merrythought over and asked her a question about the final duel, occupying her for a moment. </p><p>Gellert took advantage of the situation and stepped towards a wary Flint.  “Why don’t you tell the class what you and your friends did to me on my first day?” Gellert whispered in Flint’s ears so only Albus could hear.  “Tell us about your little initiation ceremony and what you almost forced me to do.” </p><p>Albus tensed.  //Gell, I’m not sure that’s such a good idea.//</p><p>“Tell them I’m the superior wizard or else I spill your secret,” Gellert threatened.</p><p>“Alright, alright!”  Flint faced the students.  “Gellert’s the superior wizard.”  Without waiting for a response, the defeated Slytherin stalked out of the classroom.</p><p>Gellert grinned triumphantly.  “Looks like it’s me versus Albus.”</p><p>“Indeed.  We’ll see you two in a few days for the final duel.”  Merrythought looked fondly at them.  “May the best wizard win.”</p><p>“If teachers were allowed to bet, I’d bet on Gellert,” Black announced, crossing his arms as he glanced at Albus.  “Age isn’t everything.” </p><p>“No, but skill is,” Albus countered.  “I believe I’m just a shade more skillful than Gellert.”</p><p>“I’m not sure that’s true,” Gellert pouted. </p><p>“I guess we’ll find out on Friday.”  Albus left the classroom, not wanting to be in Black’s presence one more second than he had to.</p><p>.~.</p><p>As the final week went on, Albus made a point to savor each day left and not spend every second studying.  On Tuesday, he took a break and walked around the grounds with Gellert and Bianca for an hour.  On Wednesday, he visited the Room of Requirement for some last-minute practice in preparation for the duel.  On Thursday, he climbed to the Owlery and chatted with Owlbus as he looked out at the grounds, enjoying the spectacular view.</p><p>Finally, Friday, the day of the tournament was upon him.  The event was held in the evening in the Great Hall.   The tables had been magicked to lean against the walls, giving the duelists plenty of room to move around.  The room was packed with students and teachers alike, eager to watch what was sure to be one of the most exciting student duels Hogwarts had had in decades.  Albus glanced over at the staff table, which was full of trophies.  He looked longingly at the gold one, which had '1<sup>st</sup> place' stamped on it.  Albus coveted that trophy and all it stood for. </p><p>//You ready, Gell?// Albus asked.</p><p>//Absolutely.// Gellert shot him a mischievous look.  //I hope you’re prepared to lose.//</p><p>Albus grinned at him.  //I’m afraid not.//</p><p>Before the duel, they’d decided not to use the bond to communicate or to distract each other as Albus thought someone might catch on.  Also, he preferred they focus on demonstrating their magical skills.  Gellert reluctantly agreed, making Albus wonder if Gellert had been heavily planning on using the bond to throw him off. </p><p>“Alright, here are the rules,” Merrythought announced.  “I’ve drawn two circular lines.  Our finalists must stay within the white line that I’ve drawn on the floor.”  She nodded at Albus and Gellert.  “No casting spells that could cause harm and no destroying any property.  The duel ends when someone is disarmed or when someone is unable to fight back after thirty seconds.  I will be the referee.  If someone breaks the rules, they will be disqualified and their opponent will be declared the winner.”  She turned to the audience.  “Some very advanced spells may be cast during the duel.  I’ve approved them ahead of time and I’ve placed proper protection charms around the hall.  Spectators must stay back behind the red line.”</p><p>A collective, ‘aw’ went up from the students, but they obediently stepped back.</p><p>Albus knew Gellert had asked if he could cast his blue fire.  What Gellert <em>didn’t</em> know is that Albus had also asked ahead of time if he could use a specific spell, one that even Gellert hadn’t seen. </p><p>Merrythought nodded at them and raised her voice.  “Students, prepare for battle.”</p><p>The bondmates raised their wands, then lowered them.  Albus and Gellert turned around, walked five paces, then spun around to face each other, taking their stance with their wands raised.</p><p>“On three,” said Merrythought.  “One, two, three!”</p><p>Albus and Gellert both shot spells at each other just before Merrythought said ‘three’.  They collided and ricocheted back at them, causing Gellert to step aside and Albus to flick the incoming spell away.  Gellert attacked first.  It took all of Albus’ focus to keep up with him.  Gellert kept driving him back and Albus knew he was only a few steps away from crossing the line.  He shielded and went on the offensive, this time forcing Gellert back in the opposite direction.  They fired volley after volley of spells but neither gained the upper hand. </p><p>Albus slowly began to tire as their duel dragged on, but he greatly enjoyed showing off for his audience.  Both he and Gellert were grinning as they shouted and goaded each other on. </p><p>Then Gellert cast ‘protego diabolica’ and was suddenly surrounded by flickering blue flames.  Albus could enter the ring of fire as he’d demonstrated before, but he doubted he’d get close enough to do so.  The blue flames protected Gellert from most incoming spells.</p><p>Albus decided now was the time to show off his new power that he’d been practicing.  He’d slowly perfected it in sixth year, but Albus had been holding back, as it was his ace-in-the-hole to win the tournament. </p><p>Crimson and gold flames shot out of Albus’ wand as he raised it like a beacon. Then he made a circular motion over his head, creating a ring of fire around himself.  A collective gasp went up through the crowd as Albus showed off his incredible ability.</p><p>Suddenly, Gellert directed his blue flames at his opponent.  Albus could’ve shielded, but he wanted to beat Gellert at his own game.  Instead, Albus cast streaking balls of red fire at Gellert.  Once the spells interacted, a thick shield of magical ice formed and hung in the air.  Albus reacted first and flung the ice at Gellert.</p><p>Gellert placed a protective shield around himself, as Albus knew he would.  Albus used his wand to manipulate the ice to cover Gellert’s spherical shield.   Gellert was now encased with magical ice.  He cast spell after spell, but Albus’ ice held. </p><p>Professor Merrythought gave Gellert thirty seconds to try and break out.  When he was unsuccessful, she beamed and called the match.  “And the winner is… Albus Dumbledore!”</p><p>The crowd roared as Albus took a bow.   He then walked over to Gellert and cast small pulses of fire at the sphere of ice.  It took a minute to melt and then Gellert was free.  Gellert stared at Albus, clearly in awe of his power.  Albus held out his hand and Gellert shook it, lingering just a hair longer than necessary. </p><p>//Holy shit, a real firestorm!  That was amazing, Albie!//</p><p>//Thanks, Gell, but you need to look upset.//  Albus reminded him. </p><p>//Oh, right.//  Gellert shot Albus a slight scowl as the cacophony from the crowd grew louder. </p><p>Albus was swarmed by his Gryffindor friends, who were thrilled one of their house had won.  Students from other houses approached too, some Albus didn’t even know very well.   His heart swelled with pride.  This was definitely the way he wanted to go out, with a bang.</p><p>“Congratulations, Albus!”  Merrythought pushed the crowd back so she could get through and give Albus a hug.   “I knew you could do it,” she whispered.  “I’m so proud of you.  Your firestorm was magnificent.”</p><p>Albus teared up at his favorite teacher’s compliment.   Merrythought straightened up and pulled away.  “Settle down, settle down.  It’s time to hand out the awards.   Let’s see, I’ll start with the-”  Merrythought trailed off as an owl flew straight for her and dropped a letter in her lap.  She tore it open and read the contents. </p><p>“I’m sorry, I must leave you all.”  Professor Merrythought’s voice shook as she clutched her letter.  “My friend Eloise has ended up in St. Mungo’s and she listed me as her emergency contact.  Professor Black, you may hand out the awards.”</p><p>Albus and Gellert exchanged knowing glances.  They both knew that Eloise was the professor’s partner.  <em>Poor Galatea,</em> Albus thought as Merrythought hurried of the hall.  </p><p>Professor Black smoothly took over.  He presented Beth Creevey with a ‘most improved’ bronze trophy.  Perenelle Diggory got ‘best attitude’.   Myrddin got ‘hardest worker’  Shacklebolt’s trophy said ‘future Auror’  Flint got ‘strongest attack’.  Gellert received a silver '2<sup>nd</sup> place' trophy.  But when it was Albus’ turn, Black didn’t reach for the gold trophy.</p><p>“Mr. Dumbledore, you won the duel fair and square but I’m not sure you had a true challenger.  Mr. Grindelwald was a formidable opponent, but he’s not yet an adult.  Is it true that you fought and beat Professor Merrythought last year during the dueling tournament after you defeated the last student?”  Black asked.</p><p>“Yes,” said Albus, not sure where he was going with this.</p><p>“Would you be up for an extra challenge, say, fighting me?”  Black dared.  “It would be quite the spectacle. I’m sure the crowd would love it.”  The crowd enthusiastically cheered at the prospect of another duel.  “But if you’re not up for it, I understand.  You must be tired and-”</p><p>“I’m up for the challenge.”  Albus’ expression was steely.  “Let’s go - right here, right now.”</p><p>Black smirked.  “I thought you might be.”  He climbed inside the circle and faced off against Albus, who walked inside the line, backing up so they would be far apart.  “Gellert, if you please.”</p><p>Albus and Black completed the pre-duel ritual, waiting for Gellert’s command.</p><p>“On three, two, one-”</p><p>Black launched an attack but Albus was ready for him.  He instinctively shielded as he cast ‘stupefy’ at the assistant professor.  Black was quick, Albus had to give him that.  Albus tried every single spell he could think of to break through Black’s shield, but it was impossible.   As the minutes dragged on, Albus started to tire, as he was already exhausted from defeating Gellert.  Then, the unthinkable happened - Black broke through his shield.  “Aistinzaf Alsihr!” </p><p>Albus tried to block it, but he was too slow.  The spell hit and Albus knew he’d be drained of much of his power.  He defended himself, but Black was slowly forcing him back towards the line.  If Albus crossed it, he’d lose. </p><p>Albus had one trick left but this time it wouldn’t be a surprise.  He tried to summon the firestorm but only a few small flames sputtered out of his wand.  <em>Uh oh. My magical reserves must be depleted. </em></p><p>“Incarcerous!” Black thundered, shooting a rope at Albus, who was too slow to deflect it.  The rope circled around his body, binding his arms and legs.  It took all of his effort to remain standing.</p><p>Black swiftly approached Albus with his wand drawn.  He stepped close enough to whisper in Albus’ ear.  “You did well today, defeating Gellert.  I know exactly how strong he is.  Too bad your mother couldn’t come to see it.”</p><p>Albus furiously struggled in his bonds but he couldn’t break through the ropes even using wandless magic. </p><p>“Do you yield?” Black asked as Albus clutched his wand in his right hand, not wanting to be disarmed. </p><p>Albus said nothing.  He wiggled a bit and managed to get his left hand out of the rope, not that it helped much<em>.  I wish I had something strong enough to break through the rope.</em>  Try as he might, Albus couldn’t think of a way to get out of this.  Then, Madam Thomas’ words echoed in his head – help is always given at Hogwarts to those who ask for it.  <em>I can’t let Black win.  Please, I just need a little help.</em></p><p>Then Albus saw a faint sparkling light directly in front of him.  Something heavy materialized in his hand, which automatically gripped it.  The silver Sword of Gryffindor gleamed in the light as Albus used it to cut his ropes, effectively freeing himself. </p><p>Black shot a spell at him but Albus easily blocked it with the sword.  For the first time, Black looked worried.  Albus knew he should find a way to disarm Black and honorably end the duel.  But as Black had so kindly reminded him, Ariana and his mother were dead and Albus had no fucks left to give.</p><p>Letting his anger fuel his actions, Albus cast ‘Aistinzaf Alsihr’ three times at Black, finally breaking through the assistant professor’s shield.  The spells slowly drained Black of his power.   Albus flipped Black upside down and left him hanging by his ankle.   Albus conjured a sphere of water to swirl around Black.  After the crowd marveled at his feat, Albus removed the spell and the water came crashing down, drenching Black.   Albus quickly vanished the water and flipped Black right-side-up before letting him gently fall onto the floor.  “Expelliarmus!”</p><p>Black’s wand zoomed into his hand and the headmaster declared Albus to be the winner.  Albus’ chest was heaving as he realized he had beaten Professor Black in front of the entire school.    A small smirk appeared on Albus’ face.  He approached his defeated opponent and offered Black a hand up, but the man ignored it.  Black rose to his feet and stalked off, exiting the school through the front doors, still dripping water.  Albus watched as Black left, thrilled that he’d bested his teacher at last.</p><p>“Albus!  Albus!  Albus!”  The students cheered as Headmaster Black approached him with the 1<sup>st</sup> place trophy.  “I believe this is yours, my boy,” Black said as Albus took it.  “You deserve it.” </p><p>“Thank you, Headmaster.”  Albus grinned from ear to ear as he held up the trophy for all to see. He was once again swarmed by well-wishers. </p><p>“That was brilliant!”  Gellert hugged him, along with Bianca and Elphias.  McClaggen and Shacklebolt patted him on the back.  The prefects and the members of Albus’ secret group also pushed their way to the front of the crowd to congratulate him. </p><p>//Finally, I got to put Black in his place.// Albus mentally crowed.  //He had it coming for treating me like shit for the entire year.//</p><p>//You certainly did.//  Gellert outwardly looked proud but Albus thought his emotions were a little muted. </p><p>“Albus defeated not one, but <em>two</em> opponents.  Celebration in the Gryffindor common room!”  Shacklebolt and McClaggen cried.</p><p>“Not <em>too </em>late, you have exams tomorrow,” Headmaster Black reminded them. </p><p>“Yes, Headmaster.”  Shacklebolt gave him an innocent look.  “Don’t worry, we’ll be well-rested for our tests.”</p><p>Albus turned to his two friends.  “I know we’re holding it in our common room, but can I invite some friends from different houses?  I really want them there to celebrate with me.” </p><p>“You can invite whoever you want,” Shacklebolt assured him.  “Just as long as we can pack them in.   And not too many Slytherins.”</p><p>“Watch it,” Gellert good-naturedly warned him.  “Me and Bianca will definitely be there.”</p><p>Albus smiled at him.  “It wouldn’t be the same without you.”</p><p>“That’s because I’m the best.  Well, second-best today.”  Gellert gave Albus a saucy wink before throwing an arm around Albus.   “To the best duelist in the school – Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore!”</p><p>Albus’ cheeks grew pink as he soaked up the attention.  This was his legacy, winning the dueling tournament and besting the assistant DADA professor right after!  Putting Black in his place had never felt so good. </p><p>The Gryffindors and Albus’ friends celebrated with games, food, and firewhisky.  Albus wanted the celebration to go into the wee hours of the morning, but he broke it up around eleven due to exams the following day.  That night, he fell asleep in Gellert’s arms, happy but exhausted from the two duels.   </p><p>.~.</p><p>
  <em>The next morning</em>
</p><p>Albus woke up and groaned as his chest hurt a bit from one of Black’s spells<em>.  It’s test day.   </em>He poked Gellert in the side.“Gell, get up.  We need to be on time to breakfast.  We’ve got our exams today.”</p><p>Gellert immediately rolled out of bed, not wanting to dawdle and add to Albus’ nerves.  “You nervous?”</p><p>“A little,” Albus admitted.  “But I know I’m ready.” </p><p>“I know you’ll do very well,” Gellert assured him as they dressed.  “On the DADA and Transfiguration portions, you’re going to blow them away.”</p><p>“Thanks.  Good luck to you too, not that you need it.”  Albus straightened Gellert's green tie and tucked a stray curl behind Gellert’s ear, making him look more presentable.  “Honestly, Gell, your magical knowledge is so extensive you could probably sit for my tests and get decent grades even without studying.” </p><p>Gellert grinned.  “You’re too kind.”</p><p>“No, I speak the truth.”  Albus caught his bondmate’s eye.  He leaned in for the kiss, which Gellert deepened.  “No matter what happens, you’ll still have me,” Gellert vowed as they rested their foreheads together.  “You’ve got this.”</p><p>“Thanks, Gell,” Albus whispered.  “I love you.”</p><p>“I love you too, liebling.”  Gellert winked at him.  “So, if I get stuck on a question, I can ask you for the answer over the bond, right?”</p><p>Albus gave him a withering look in response.</p><p>.~.</p><p>During breakfast, Albus piled his plate with waffles, chocolate chips, and fruit, wanting to keep up his strength.  Elphias nudged him, and pointed at the staff table, which full of new faces.  “You see that older woman there with the tight bun?  That’s Griselda Marchbanks.  She’s supposedly the toughest examiner there is.  I think she’s giving the DADA exam.”</p><p>Albus gave a smug smile.  “That won’t be a problem.”</p><p>Elphias groaned.  “Not for <em>you</em>, anyway.  Some of us aren’t as gifted as you, Albus.”</p><p>“You’ll do better than me in Arithmancy for sure,” Albus assured his friend. </p><p>Elphias grinned.  “You know, I just might.” </p><p>After breakfast, the tables were turned on their sides and magicked to sit against the walls.  The seventh years stayed behind while the rest of the students cleared out.  The professors set up rows of desks, which filled the Great Hall. </p><p>A black poster was displayed at the front of the room by one of the examiners.</p><p>
  <em>Silence. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>N.E.W.T. examinations in progress - year 7. </em>
</p><p><em>Use magical regulation azul marino ink only.</em> <br/><br/>The examiners made them sit in alphabetical order.  Albus sat to the right of Elphias as they began the written portion of their N.E.W.T.s.  Passing the Nastily Exhausting Wizarding Tests was crucial to qualify for certain jobs. Auror hopefuls needed at least five, and they must be Exceeds Expectations or Outstandings. Most students sat for five, a few for six.  Albus sat for seven - Transfiguration, DADA, Potions, Arithmancy, Care of Magical Creatures, Charms, and History of Magic.</p><p>A few times, Albus was sorely tempted to use the bond to have Gellert provide him with an answer.  However, he managed to answer almost every single question.  With the exception of Arithmancy, Albus was certain he’d receive O’s in all of his subjects. He felt a sense of accomplishment when he turned in his test to the examiner who sat at the front.</p><p>The examiner handed Albus a schedule for his practical tests.  Albus breezed through them, feeling much more confident in performing magic in person rather than taking a written test.</p><p>For potions, he had to brew Felix Felicis.  The examiner clapped enthusiastically before marking her paper with a flourish.   For Charms, Albus demonstrated the correct spells after being quizzed.   For History of Magic, Albus was given an oral exam which he was certain he aced.  For Care of Magical Creatures, Albus easily explained in detail how to care for three of the animals kept on the grounds and demonstrated how to safely interact with them. </p><p>During the Transfiguration exam, Albus effortlessly performed every task asked of him.  Finally, the examiner threw his paper away and asked Albus to show him his most complicated form of Transfiguration.  Albus cheated just a tad.  He used legilimency on the man to find that he was in need of a couch.  He produced the glass owl that Black had given to him as a portkey and slowly transfigured it into a large couch, complete with comfy cushions and textured upholstery complete with an colorful geometric pattern.  The examiner was so impressed he had to sit down.</p><p>In contrast, Albus thought the Arithmancy exam was tough.  He had to solve a complex equation on the board, show every little step, and explain how he got his answer. While Albus knew he solved the equation correctly, he wasn’t sure if all the little steps were right.  Still, it was finally over with and Albus had done his best.<br/><br/>At the very end of the day, Albus reported to the DADA classroom for his practical test.  He knocked on the door, which was halfway open.  Griselda Marchbanks sat at Professor Merrythought’s desk.  Albus thought her robes had been fashionable in the 1850’s, not that he was counting.  He supposed when he was as elderly as her, he wouldn’t give a fuck about what he wore either. <br/><br/>“Come in.” The witch motioned Albus to step forward without looking up. “Full name, please.”<br/><br/>Albus sighed.  He appreciated his parents giving him a unique name, but it really was embarrassing when he had to speak all five of them out loud.  “Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore.”</p><p>The examiner didn’t react to his last name.  Albus had hoped she would’ve heard the rumors that he was an exceptional student and mentioned that.  <em>Apparently not.</em><br/><br/>The witch introduced herself.  “Griselda Marchbanks at your service. Your professor tells me you’re rather advanced for your age.  I’ll believe it when I see it.”   She tried to stifle a yawn. “Pardon me, I’ve been conducting tests all day.  It’s been rather monotonous.”<br/><br/>Albus grinned. <em>Prepare to be amazed, lady. </em>“Don’t worry, I’ll try not to bore you too much.”<br/><br/>“Alright, let’s start with a standard seventh year spell,” Griselda directed.  “Let’s see your patronus.”<br/><br/>Albus raised his wand at pointed it at Griselda. “Expecto Patronum!” A beautiful silver phoenix glided out of his wand and flew over the examiner’s head, showing off its glossy wings.  It wrapped itself around her before disappearing into silver mist.<br/><br/>Griselda gave a small nod. “You’ve produced a full corporeal Patronus - excellent. I’ve never seen a phoenix patronus before. They aren’t usually mythical creatures. How unique.” She made a mark on her paper. “Let’s try something else.  How’s your shield charm?”</p><p>Albus cast ‘protego’ on himself.  Try as she might, Griselda couldn’t break through his shield.  She raised an eyebrow.  “You’ve the strongest shield charm that I’ve seen in any student over all my years as an examiner.  I have a feeling that the standard questions won’t show me the depth of your magic.  Dazzle me, young man.”</p><p>Albus beamed.  “Very well.”  He cast ‘Aguamenti Circulus’, causing a swirling sphere of water around himself before vanishing it.   He demonstrated every advanced spell he’d used during Dueling Club.  He even pulled out the Deluminator and showed her how it worked.</p><p>“What a fascinating invention.  And you made it by yourself at only seventeen!  Genius.”  Griselda clapped her hands.  “Anything else?”</p><p>Albus disappeared and reappeared behind the examiner, tapping her on the shoulder.</p><p>Griselda jumped at the touch. “Merlin’s Beard! Mr. Dumbledore, it’s supposed to be impossible to become invisible inside the castle.  How did you manage it?”<br/><br/>“I’m not exactly sure,” Albus considered.  “It took me a while to figure out how to do it. I think about being a chameleon and blending in with my environment and then I just disappear.  Now it feels instinctual.”<br/><br/>“You have innate magic, my boy.”  Griselda looked at him in wonder.  “I’ve never heard of anyone managing this feat.  It was rumored that only Merlin himself could turn invisible when he attended Hogwarts.”<br/><br/>Albus preened at the praise.  “Is that so?”<br/><br/>“Indeed.  Anything else you’d like to show me?” Griselda said faintly.</p><p>“There is one thing.”  Albus grinned.  He and Gellert had planned this earlier, as Albus couldn’t resist the chance to show off if the opportunity presented itself.  “However, I must ask that you keep it between us.  This power isn’t one I want to advertise at the moment.”</p><p>“I promise.” Griselda nodded.  “What is this power of yours?”</p><p>“I have a particular way of summoning something,” said Albus.  “Let’s see, what can I summon for you?  Something in the castle, but far away from this room.”</p><p>“Well, I forgot my coat in the headmaster’s office when we had our meeting this morning,” said Griselda.  “I’d like to have it back.”</p><p>“Perfect.  I’ll have it brought to you, but it will take a bit.” </p><p>Albus immediately contacted Gellert, who was standing by.  Thankfully, Gellert was finished with his exams.  //Gell, I need you to run up to Black’s office and grab Griselda’s coat.  Then bring it to the DADA classroom.//</p><p>Gellert was ready for him.  //Got it.  What’s the password?//</p><p>Albus realized that he’d never shared it with Gellert.  //Fomorroh.//</p><p>//You’re kidding.//</p><p>//I’m not.  Weird coincidence, huh?//</p><p>//Very weird.//  Gellert agreed.  //Alright, I’ll be there soon.//</p><p>Albus engaged Griselda in talk about her past as an Auror.  Ten minutes later, there was a knock at the door.  Albus let Gellert in, who was holding Griselda’s coat.</p><p>“Here you are, ma’am.  You left this in the headmaster’s office.”  Gellert handed the coat to an astonished Griselda Marchbanks.   He glanced over at Albus and winked.  “See you later tonight, Albus.”  He left, leaving Albus alone with the examiner.</p><p>“How in Merlin’s name did you manage that?” Griselda looked completely stunned. </p><p>“A good magician never reveals his secrets,” Albus teased.</p><p>“If I figure out how you did it, will you tell me?”</p><p>“Sure.”  Albus smiled smugly.  “But you won’t.”</p><p>“Was it pre-arranged somehow?”  Griselda guessed.</p><p>Albus shook his head.</p><p>“Did you use legilimency on him?”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>Griselda narrowed her eyes.  “You didn’t use any sort of magic to compel him to do your bidding?”</p><p>“Of course not,” Albus assured her.  “It was all voluntary.”</p><p>Griselda made several other wild guesses but Albus shot them all down.  “You must’ve sent him a message, but for the life of me, I can’t figure out how.”  She held out her hand and Albus shook it.  “Never before have I been so impressed with a student.  I see extraordinary things in your future, Mr. Dumbledore.”</p><p>“Thank you, ma’am,” Albus said smoothly.  “I put in a lot of practice and hard work to reach this level of advanced magic.”</p><p>“Did you?”  Griselda gave him a knowing look.  “Perhaps that’s partly true.  But much of your magic is instinctive.”</p><p>“It is,” Albus admitted.  “But over the course of this school year, I’ve learned that it’s good to be humble about my gifts.  Just because I have them doesn’t mean that I’m any better than the other students.”</p><p>“While humility is a virtue, I think you should take more pride in your gifts, even if some of them are instinctual.  That’s just an old woman’s opinion, of course, but I hope you’ll consider it.”</p><p>Albus nodded, eager to get back to Gellert.  He assumed his test was over. </p><p>“Oh - one more thing.” Griselda pointed at the wardrobe in the back of the room, which rattled. “There’s one last test that Professor Merrythought and I want to give you.”  Without warning, Griselda flicked her wand and the wardrobe burst open. <br/><br/><em>Oh no.</em> Albus watched as the boggart transformed into a beautiful, intricate rope that hung in the air.  Why was she making him face a boggart?  That wasn’t N.E.W.T. level magic.  Albus realized that his professor was giving him another chance to prove to himself that he could handle a boggart, as the last time he faced one, he hadn’t vanquished it. </p><p><em>This is it,</em> Albus thought to himself.  <em>If I succeed, I’ll have passed every DADA test they could throw at me. </em><em><br/></em><br/>The rope shone brightly, filling him with joy and hope as he gazed up at the physical representation of his bond with Gellert.  He knew what was coming next. <br/><br/>Snap. <br/><br/>When Albus reached for his bondmate, he could no longer feel Gellert in his mind. Their connection was broken. Albus froze and began to inwardly panic before he remembered the truth. He was facing a boggart during a test.  This wasn’t real.  Albus knew the spell to fight the boggart, but he couldn’t think of a way to make the situation funny.  The feeling of loss of his connection with his bondmate felt very real.  So Albus decided to use a different approach, although he’d never tried it. </p><p>He raised his wand and pointed at the rope.  He thought of the unshakable love he felt for Gellert, and how their connection formed the day they’d met as children.  Albus imagined how he was filled with so much love that day, and the day when they were reunited last term.  He remembered their dates in the Forbidden Forest and the Room of Requirement.  He thought of his and Gellert’s magical first kiss and the first time they shared minds while being intimate.  Sparkling white light poured out of his wand and surrounded the rope, which began to mend.  Albus felt his magic slowly drain away but he kept going.</p><p>“By Merlin,” Griselda whispered, her eyes widening as she watched the rope fully mend and shine with shimmering light. </p><p>Albus let out a long breath of relief.  He’d done it.  He’d passed the final test.  Now he truly felt like he deserved to graduate. </p><p>The rope disappeared and suddenly Albus saw an archway before him, which featured a tattered black veil.  He could hear voices coming from behind the veil.  Griselda muttered ‘Riddikulus’ and the voices began to crack jokes.  The archway disappeared as Griselda forced the boggart back into the wardrobe.<br/><br/>“You didn’t use ‘Riddikulus’.”  Griselda sounded incredulous as she turned to Albus.  “What <em>did </em>you do?”<br/><br/>Albus gave a simple answer.  “I flooded it with light as I imagined mending the rope.”<br/><br/>“I didn’t know that was possible.”  Griselda shook her head.  “Did you read that somewhere?”<br/><br/>“No, I just felt like it was something I should try.” Albus shrugged.  “There’s really no way I could think of to make it funny so I had to find an alternative solution.”<br/><br/>“Albus, you are a wonder.  I believe you’ve just invented a new way to subdue a boggart.  Although I imagine one has to be very powerful to manage it.”  Griselda beamed at Albus.   “Top marks!  Merrythought said that your boggart was unusual.  I suppose you don’t want to tell me what it represented.”<br/><br/>“I’m afraid not,” Albus said firmly. <br/><br/>“Understandable.  Forgive my intrusion.”  She gave him an apologetic smile.  “Thank you for giving me the pleasure of testing you.  You may tell the next student to enter, although you’ll be a tough act to follow.  I’ll have you know I’ll be glad to write you a letter of recommendation to any job you wish to apply for.”  Her expression softened.  “Your mother would be very proud.  You’re dismissed.”</p><p>A beaming Albus left the room, glad that someone of importance outside of Hogwarts had recognized his gifts and talents for what they were – exceptional.</p><p>.~.</p><p>Albus floated back to his bedroom, eager to give Gellert the good news and relax as it had been a rather taxing day.  “Gell, you’ll never believe what happened during my DADA exam!  I got another shot at the boggart and this time I defeated it.  Marchbanks promised to write me a letter of recommendation for…”  Albus trailed off when he saw a pale Gellert on their bed, clutching a piece of parchment.  </p><p>“Shit, Gell.”  Albus sat on the bed next to his bondmate as he was flooded with concern.  “What happened?”</p><p>Gellert’s hand shook as he handed the letter to Albus.  “It’s the Brotherhood.  They’ve got Vinda and they’re holding her at Grindelwald Manor.  Albus, we’ve got to rescue her!”</p><p>.~.</p><p>End Chapter 68</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The end is almost here!  I'm not sure if I'll split the last chapter in two or not and there will be an epilogue.  Thanks to all who commented last time, it made me feel very loved and appreciated.  I was very proud of this chapter and the duels.  I could see Albus and Gellert's duel in 1945 going something like this with their different colored fire interacting.  Let me know what you thought of the duels!  And I had fun with Marchbanks as well.  Albus really got to shine in this chapter, which I loved writing.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0035"><h2>35. Grindelwald Manor</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Albus and Gellert infiltrate Grindelwald Manor to rescue Vinda, finding horrifying surprises inside Gellert's childhood home.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for your patience.  It was an especially long chapter (almost 10,000 words) to write, and I needed to make sure I put everything in it that I needed to in order to set up the next chapter.   After the next, there will be an epilogue and then that's the end.  I hope you enjoy the final chapters!  This one is pretty dark, so just keep that in mind.  I hope you enjoy this chapter as Albus and Gellert finally get some answers.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Disclaimer: JKR owns it.</p><p>A/N:  So I think Gellert would want me to point out to you that the climax of the story starts in chapter 69.  Let that sink in.  :P</p><p>.~.</p><p>Chapter 69: Grindelwald Manor</p><p>.~.</p><p>(Recap)</p><p>
  <em>Albus saw a pale Gellert on their bed, clutching a piece of parchment.   </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Shit, Gell.”  Albus sat on the bed next to his bondmate as he was flooded with concern.  “What happened?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Gellert’s hand shook as he handed the letter to Albus.  “It’s the Brotherhood.  They’ve got Vinda and they’re holding her at Grindelwald Manor.  Albus, we’ve got to rescue her!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>.~.</em>
</p><p>Albus’ heart began to race as he scanned the contents of the letter.  It was signed by Pierre Rosier, Vinda’s older brother and ex-lover to Leonard Longbottom.  The handwriting looked similar to his own, written in the style that boys their age used.  It looked legitimate, but Albus knew it was possible it was forged. </p><p>“Gellert, I know you’re frightened, but before we jump to conclusions, we need to confirm that this is real.”  Albus reached for Gellert's hand, but he snatched it away.</p><p>“It’s got the Rosier coat of arms on it.  It must be real,” Gellert argued.  "Please, Albus.  You've got to believe me."</p><p>“It could be Flint or someone playing a trick on you,” Albus reasoned.  “Elphias told me this morning at breakfast that he overheard Flint and his gang talking about wanting to take revenge on you for humiliating him during Dueling Club.  Flint is more clever than you give him credit for – he could’ve researched the sacred twenty-eight in the library and faked the seal, which is available to the public.  We need to validate that this letter is real before we do anything.”</p><p>“But every second we delay puts Vinda in more danger!”  Gellert hotly argued.</p><p>“Gellert, look at this logically,” Albus said, keeping his voice steady and calm.  “We need to confirm the authenticity of the letter before gallivanting off to the rescue.  I need to meet with all of the Slytherin boys who hold a grudge against you and use Legilimency on them to know for sure.”</p><p>“Fine,” Gellert grated out.  “Just do it quickly.”</p><p>“Gellert, there’s something else to consider.”  Albus’ expression grew serious.  “Even if Vinda really was taken, you’re talking about us infiltrating Grindelwald Manor.  To put it mildly, that’s not an easy feat.”</p><p>“It would be for me,” Gellert insisted.  “I can get past the wards, as I have Grindelwald blood in my veins.”</p><p>“What about me?”  Albus asked.  “I’m not letting you go alone.”</p><p>“Hmm…”  Gellert mulled it over for a minute.  “I know! The necklace.”  Gellert reached into the folds of Albus’ shirt and pulled out his mother’s golden heart locket.   “Did you know it opens?”</p><p>“No.” </p><p>"Here, let me have it."</p><p>Albus undid the necklace and gave it to his bondmate.  </p><p>Gellert opened the clasp and inside it showed a picture of Gellert’s mother.  “I could squeeze a couple drops of my blood in here.  If you wear the necklace, the wards should recognize you as a Grindelwald.  Besides, since we’re soulbonded, I feel like you’re already a Grindelwald.”</p><p>Albus blushed.  “That’s a sweet sentiment.  Very well, darling.  Let’s find a way to draw out Flint and his cronies so I can look inside their minds.” </p><p>.~.</p><p>Gellert sent word to the Slytherin common room that he wanted to give Flint another chance for a rematch and that he wanted an audience in the DADA classroom.   It worked like a charm.  Albus sent away the students who weren’t seventh or sixth year boys, claiming it was too crowded. </p><p>As Gellert and Flint started to duel, Albus caught the unsuspecting boys with well-placed Immobuluses.  With Flint distracted, Albus glanced into the mind of each boy, looking only for any information about the letter as he sorted through their memories.  Finding none, he removed the charms.</p><p>“What the hell was that?” Carrow glared at Albus, who spoke for the group.  “You reached into my mind, into our minds!  That’s a violation of our rights.  I’m telling the headmaster.”</p><p>“And what do you call what you almost did to Gellert at the beginning of the year?”  Albus glared right back at them.   “I wouldn’t tell if I were you.  If you do, I might just let it slip to your girlfriend that you’re cheating on her with a muggleborn.  That’s a big no-no for a pureblood heir.  Your poor father would be devastated.”</p><p>Carrow scoffed.  “For all your high and mighty ideals you pretend to have, you’re still resorting to blackmail.  You’re a hypocrite, Dumbledore.”</p><p>“Sometimes you have to do somewhat questionable things for the greater good,” Albus rationalized.  He recalled it was something Kendra said on occasion where Ariana was concerned.  The irony that the phrase was also used during Gellert’s youth by his controllers as well wasn’t lost on him.</p><p>Albus turned to the group.  “I’ve got other things on all of you that you wouldn’t wish for me to share.  Luckily for you, I didn’t find what I was looking for.  If I had, you’d be in deep shit.  Now, get out of my sight.”</p><p>Grumbling, the Slytherin boys left the room as Gellert and Flint continued to duel.  Gellert toyed with him for a bit before motioning Albus over.  In unison, they both cast a freezing charm on Flint, giving Albus the opportunity to look inside his head.</p><p>“He didn’t do it.”  After a moment Albus released Flint, who looked enraged. </p><p>“Dumbledore, what the <em>fuck</em>?  You’re… you’re a Legilimens.”</p><p>“Yes, I am.  Don’t worry, I didn’t cause any damage.”  Albus promised.  </p><p>Flint crossed his arm.  “What gave you the right to invade my mind?”</p><p>Albus quickly thought up a half-truth.  “I heard you were planning revenge on Gellert.  I wanted to make sure you weren’t going to make an attempt on his life.”</p><p>“I fucking hate Grindelwald just like I fucking hate you, but I wasn’t about to kill him.  It’s good to know you think so highly of me.”</p><p>Albus saw a flicker of hurt in Flint’s eyes but then it was gone. </p><p>“You may think you know me, but you don’t know anything about my life,” Flint snarled. </p><p>Albus frowned.  “Really?  After what you almost did to Gellert during your little initiation at the beginning of the school year, I think I know what kind of a person you are.”</p><p>“Do you?” Flint countered.  “Have you considered that I had to go through that same initiation myself in fifth year?”</p><p>Albus’ eyes widened.   He hadn’t, although it made sense.  Flint had just been carrying on the tradition.  While it didn’t excuse his behavior at all, it explained it.</p><p>“I thought not.  Sometimes things aren’t as black and white as you think they are, Dumbledore.  Grindelwald isn’t the only one with a fucked-up childhood.”  Flint brushed past them and ran out of the classroom.    </p><p>“Shit,” Albus as he digested the new information.  “I hadn’t considered that, Gellert.  Had you?”</p><p>“Yes,”  Gellert answered honestly. </p><p>Albus looked flummoxed.  “You did?  Why didn’t you tell me?”</p><p>Gellert shrugged.  “I didn’t think it would’ve mattered.”</p><p>“If I’d known, I might’ve treated Flint with a little more compassion.”  Albus was flooded with guilt.  It sounded like Flint had a childhood not too different from Gellert’s.  He’d always heard that sometimes bullies were bullied or assaulted themselves at home, which had been true for Flint. </p><p>“Albus, forget about Flint,” Gellert insisted, grabbing his shoulders.  “I’m sorry you hadn’t put two and two together, but you've just proven Flint wasn't behind this.   We’ve got to rescue Vinda.  She is the priority right now.”</p><p>“Right.”  Albus put Flint out of his mind, fully intending to think on the matter after this was over.  “I wish there was a way we could check to be sure if Vinda really is missing,” Albus fretted.  “But it would take days to get a reply from Beauxbatons by owl and by then it might be too late.  Wait… why don’t we make a portkey and go straight there?”</p><p>Gellert looked intrigued.  “Do you know how to make a portkey?”</p><p>Albus nodded.  “In theory.  You’re supposed to register all portkeys, so it technically would be illegal.  But the circumstances call for it.” </p><p>Gellert frowned.  “Vinda told me that the only way to get to the school was by flying carriage, that there were wards that would severely harm any intruders that tried to cross them.  You can also get there via the floo network but we’re not in France so that’s out.”</p><p>“Ah.”  Albus’ face fell.  “Then we have no choice – we’ll have to visit Grindelwald Manor.”</p><p>Gellert sagged against him.  “Thank you, darling.”</p><p>Albus winced as he embraced his bondmate.  “Gellert, I don’t like it.  We’re putting ourselves at great risk.”</p><p>“I know, but Vinda is worth it.  You’d do it if it was Ari.”</p><p>“Yeah, I would.”  Familiar grief started to creep up but Albus pushed it away.  “How did your father transport you home when he came to get you days ago?”</p><p>“A portkey took us straight home,” said Gellert.  “I know it’s a long way from here to Germany, but it can be done.”</p><p>“Alright,” Albus capitulated.  “Then the first step is to make a portkey.”</p><p>.~.</p><p>Albus used his personal key to enter the library, which was already locked up for the night.  He was glad, as he didn’t want to run into Madam Thomas and explain what they were doing.  </p><p>“Lumos maxima.”  Gellert held up his wand in the darkness.   “Here we are.”  Gellert went right to the section they needed and picked out a book on Wizarding transportation.   After thumbing through it, they found the chapter on portkeys.  There were two different kinds – one with a prearranged time and place, and one that instantly transported the user to a specific place.  Albus knew they needed the latter.   </p><p>Before the actual spellwork, they needed an object to be the portkey.   One had to cast ‘portus’ on the object but in order for it to work, it was a little more complicated that just casting the spell - they had to envision the destination as well.  Gellert decided to cast the spell, as he wasn’t as magically drained as Albus, who had just performed N.E.W.T. level magic during his tests. </p><p>They snuck out of the library and returned to their bedroom to pick an object for their homemade portkey.  Albus chose a book - <em>The Tales of Beedle the Bard.</em>  He’d torn off the cover that night during last term when Gellert had detached looking at the symbol of the Deathly Hallows.  Try as he might, he couldn’t get the book to look like new.  It would be an acceptable object to use. </p><p>Gellert clearly imagined the manor house in his mind before pointing his wand at the book on their table. “Portus.”  The book rattled a bit before going still. </p><p>“Do you think it worked?” Albus wondered.</p><p>“There’s one way to find out.” </p><p>“Wait.  We need to make a plan before we go in,” Albus insisted.  “I’m sure your home is very well guarded.  Getting inside will prove to be difficult.”</p><p>“I’m not sure we can plan very much,” said Gellert.  “Entering the manor won’t be too hard.  It’s once we’re inside that will be difficult.  It’s got over one hundred rooms.  Locating Vinda won’t be easy.”</p><p>“We’ll need to conceal ourselves,” Albus realized.  “I can hold my invisibility pretty well.  You’ll need to shapeshift into someone.  Your father, perhaps?”</p><p>“No, he’s too high profile,” Gellert disagreed.  “And he’s the man of the house.  Someone might approach me, question ‘Herr Grindelwald’, and I might not know the right answer.  No, it needs to be someone else.  Someone who is a member of the Brotherhood who wouldn’t look suspicious if they showed up.  Aha!  I’ve got it.”  Gellert gave Albus a mischievous grin.  “I’ll go as Travers.”</p><p>Albus groaned.  “Not Travers!  Please Gell - anyone but him.”</p><p>“Why not?  I’ve got experience being him when we infiltrated St. Mungo’s. I know his mannerisms.”</p><p>“I loathe Travers,” Albus reminded him.  “Have you forgotten he was present when my father was arrested?”</p><p>“I know, but he’s the perfect disguise.”</p><p>Albus sighed.  “Fine.  Just don’t come on to me when you’re him.”</p><p>“I won’t,” Gellert promised.   He morphed into Travers and winked at his bondmate, causing Albus to roll his eyes.  Gellert quickly morphed back.</p><p>“I’ve set the portkey for a direct return trip,” Gellert informed him. </p><p>“Good.”  Albus nodded.  “But I won’t take it unless you’re coming back with me.”</p><p>Gellert didn’t quite meet his eyes.  “Albus, there might be a situation where I decide to stay with Vinda.  I hope we can rescue her, but if not, I just can’t abandon her.”</p><p>“I won’t leave you behind.”  Albus’ eyes were full of fire.  “Promise me, Gell.  We go together or not at all.”</p><p>“Alright,” Gellert muttered. </p><p>“And if I say we need to leave, we’re taking the portkey – immediately,” Albus gave him a small glare.  “Understand?”</p><p>“Yeah.”  Gellert blew out a breath.  “I can’t believe you’re going to see the place where I grew up.  It’s not something I’d like to show you in person – having you see it in my memory was bad enough.  I might be… emotionally compromised at times.”</p><p>“I’ll help you through it,” Albus vowed.  “I know this will be difficult for you, Gell.  That you’re willing to go at all says much about your character.”</p><p>“Vinda is worth any discomfort on my part,” Gellert said softly. </p><p>“Do you think we’ll run into your father?”  Albus wasn’t sure he could hold back if he saw the man who had caused his bondmate so much pain.</p><p>Gellert shuddered.  “I hope not.  I’d like to avoid that, even as Travers.  My father might sense that something is off.”  He winced. “Ow, my back.” </p><p>“Your back hurts… your back… yes!”  Albus let out a whoop of joy. </p><p>“Glad you’re enjoying my suffering,” Gellert said wryly.</p><p>“Gellert, I just realized something!  We’re going to <em>Grindelwald Manor</em>.  Do you know what that means?”</p><p>Gellert stared worriedly at him.  “Yeahhhh… we’re rescuing Vinda?”</p><p>“I know that’s the main reason, but while we’re there, we should see if we can find and destroy the mother beast that controls the Fomorroh in your back.  It’s got to be there.  Any idea where it might be?”</p><p>“Holy shit, you’re right,” Gellert breathed.  “I’ve got a pretty good idea.  My father has a menagerie full of exotic and rare magical beasts and plants.  It should be in there.”</p><p>“Professor Scamander mentioned something about that to me.  She heard rumors that the animals were mistreated.  Your father is a collector?”</p><p>Gellert nodded.  “He’s quite the envy of other members of the Brotherhood.  They have their own collections, of course, but not as extensive as my father’s.  He’s very proud of his collection.”</p><p>Albus looked sickened.  “Those poor creatures.” </p><p>Gellert sighed.  “Albus, I know it’s horrible, but we might come across something even worse than caged and mistreated animals.  I need to know that you can handle yourself while you’re there.”</p><p>“I can.  You don’t have to worry about me.”  Albus reached for Gellert’s hand.  “I’m ready to go whenever you are.”</p><p>Gellert softly kissed him on the lips.  He rested his forehead against Albus’.  “No matter what happens, know that I love you.”  </p><p>Albus smiled.  “That was never in any doubt.”</p><p>“There’s one more thing we must do before we leave,” said Gellert.  “Take your necklace off.” </p><p>Albus did so and opened the clasp to show Greta Grindelwald’s tiny photograph.   Gellert removed the photograph and left it on the dresser for safekeeping.  Then Gellert cut his palm with his wand and squeezed five drops of his blood into the empty locket.  Albus closed the locket and put it back on as Gellert healed himself. </p><p>Albus levitated Beedle’s book into his bookbag so he wouldn’t directly touch it.  He and Gellert grabbed their coats before they snuck out of the castle.   They took care to go outside the castle’s wards so they could successfully transport. </p><p>“Ready?”  Albus asked.  “On three we reach into the bag.  One, two, three!”  Albus and Gellert both grabbed the book, which immediately transported them out of Britain and to their desired destination overseas.</p><p>.~.</p><p>The portkey spat them out in a dense forest full of dark green fir trees.  Albus landed standing but Gellert needed a hand up. </p><p>“Lumos maxima!” They cried in unison, their wands shining in the darkness.  </p><p>“Where are we?”  Albus asked, in awe of the majesty of the forest at night.  He glanced up at the full moon and sky bathed with stars.  An owl hooted in the distance.  Albus inhaled the familiar scent of pine, which reminded him of Christmas.</p><p>“We made it to Germany,” Gellert informed him.  “We’re on the outskirts of the Black Forest.” </p><p>“It’s gorgeous,” Albus breathed.  “Your home is near here?”</p><p>“Yes.”  Gellert cast ‘point me’ and led them towards the edge of the forest.  “Don’t worry, we’re not too far away from the house.  I transported us way out here out of an abundance of caution.” </p><p>Albus followed Gellert, shivering a bit as it was quite chilly even with his coat. </p><p>It wasn’t long before they cleared the forest.  Grindelwald Manor loomed before them in the distance and Albus was struck dumb by the size of the stone mansion.  Fog hung in the air around the grounds, adding to the mysterious atmosphere.  </p><p>//Let’s use thought-speech unless we’re alone.//  Gellert suggested.</p><p>//Good idea.//  Albus nodded at him.</p><p>//Time for you to become invisible, love.// </p><p>Albus closed his eyes, imagined blending in with his surrounding as then opened them.  //Can you see me?//</p><p>//No.//  Gellert’s mental voice answered but he was in the body of Travers, having already taken his form. </p><p>Albus shuddered.  //That’s weird.//</p><p>Travers laughed.  //It is.  Ready to go inside?//</p><p>//Ready.//   </p><p>They walked towards the towering black iron gate.  But before they could get too close, they heard “Halt!"</p><p>The fog cleared to reveal two magically-enhanced statues of standing cobras guarded the gate.  Albus recoiled as he looked up at the stone snakes, which had jumped to life when they’d approached.  They hissed at him and Gellert.  Albus stared up into their glowing red eyes and shivered as he was scanned. </p><p>“What issss the passsssword?” One of the statues asked.</p><p>“Fomorroh,” Gellert guessed, wincing a tad as he touched his lower back.</p><p>“Enter, Brother.”  The statues closed their eyes and grew still as the gates opened with a loud creak. </p><p>//Phew.//  Albus said as they passed through the gates, which closed behind them.  //That was close.//</p><p>//Yeah, we got lucky.//  Gellert agreed.  //I’m glad I guessed right.//</p><p>They crept through the grounds and the gardens, heading for the mansion in the distance.  As they walked along the path through the perfectly manicured trees and shrubs, Albus noted several golden fountains that were running even this late at night.  One of the fountains featured a large snake, which spewed water out of its mouth.  Another was an immense sun, and water poured out of its many rays.  A third was a large pineapple, which had water coming out from the leaves at the top.  </p><p>While his surroundings were beautiful, Albus was overwhelmed by the sheer opulence.  Did the Grindelwalds really need three fountains with statues made out of gold?  There were beggars in the streets scrounging for food in major cities while the purebloods had all of this wealth.</p><p>As they got closer to the house, they came across a statue of an owl that had five torches burning near its base.  It reminded Albus of the great owl carved into the rock face in Azkaban that also was illuminated by torchlight.  </p><p>After they passed the owl, Albus saw the tops of graves in the distance.  They walked by a large stone obelisk in the middle of a small graveyard.  The fog cleared to reveal rows of graves.  Upon inspecting the inscriptions, Albus found most of the graves belonged to Gellert’s ancestors. </p><p>“Here’s my mother’s grave.”  Gellert pointed out the large headstone, which featured an angel. </p><p>
  <em>Greta Grindelwald</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Beloved wife and mother</em>
</p><p>
  <em>1862-1883</em>
</p><p>//She was only twenty-one when she died.// Albus realized.  //How awful.//</p><p>//Yes, it was.  I wish that I could’ve met her.//  Gellert lamented.   //Come on.// </p><p>They came to the edge of the gardens.  //This is where the wards for the house are placed.  Let me go first.//</p><p>Gellert stepped over the invisible line onto the sidewalk but nothing happened.  //Good. Now you.//</p><p>//I hope the necklace works.// Albus took a few small steps forward and cringed, expecting to set off an alarm.  Nothing.  </p><p>Gellert grinned at him.  //See?  Told you it would be fine.  Am I smart or what?//</p><p>//You are.//  Albus patted his shoulder in thanks, causing Gellert to jump.</p><p> //I can’t see you, remember?//</p><p>//Sorry.//  Albus chuckled to himself as Gellert led them down the sidewalk up to the front of the mansion.  They climbed two long flights of stone stairs to reach the entrance.  Gellert froze right before they reached the front door.  //I don't know if I can do this.//</p><p>//It’s alright, darling.//  Albus reassured him.  //I won’t let anything happen to you.//  Both knew Albus couldn’t necessarily fulfill that promise but Gellert appreciated the sentiment anyway.  Steeling himself, Gellert approached the front doors, which featured a stain-glass mural of a tawny owl. </p><p>A butler dressed in a formal white shirt, black bowtie, and black trousers opened the door before they could knock.  “Ah, Mr. Travers.  A little early, I see.  They are expecting you in the ballroom.” </p><p>Gellert gave him a curt nod.  //Uh oh.  If the real Travers shows up while we’re here, that could be a big problem.//</p><p>Before the butler knew what happened, Albus drew his wand, pointed it at the man, and whispered, “Obliviate.”</p><p>Gellert cringed, having never been a fan of obliviation due to its excessive use on him during his childhood. //Albus, are you sure that was a good idea?// </p><p>//I had to, Gell.  I looked into his mind and concentrated the spell only on the memory of him seeing Travers.  The spell will wear off in a few hours and we’ll be long gone by then.  No permanent damage.//  Albus assured him.</p><p>The butler stepped aside and Albus and Gellert quickly stepped inside and crossed the threshold.  Gellert motioned for Albus to follow him and they walked through the foyer across black and white checkered marble tile.  Albus glanced back to see if the butler was following them but he was still standing at the door.   </p><p>//This way.//  Gellert-as-Travers walked them down a long hall.  Mounted deer heads with antlers glared down on them from above.   There were even a few ram and goat heads with massive horns.</p><p>//I don’t think this room has enough animal trophies.// Albus said dryly.</p><p>Gellert snorted.  //My father loves to go hunting and display his prizes, but I think this is overkill.  It’s a common sport amongst purebloods with ridiculous amounts of land.// </p><p>Luckily they passed quickly through that room, which Albus was glad to leave behind as it made him feel uneasy. </p><p>They walked through a dark corridor directly into a hall of mirrors.  Most of the mirrors were normal-sized, but a few had illusion spells.  Albus stood in front of one mirror and his reflection was tall and thin.  Another showed him short and fat.  The next showed him wearing a flowery hat and a dress.  Apparently the invisibility spell didn’t work on the mirrors. </p><p>Albus was impressed when one of the mirrors showed Gellert as himself, not as Travers.  Clearly, it was bewitched.  All of the mirrors were completely clear with no smudges.  Albus imagined that the Grindelwald house elves were told to clean them every day.  Although several mirrors were encrusted with sparkling jewels, none compared to the Mirror of Erised’s craftmanship or its complex enchantments.</p><p>After they cleared the hall of mirrors, they walked down a long corridor with a large collection of wizarding pictures mounted on the high walls.  Albus noticed one of a young Gellert standing next to his father, who was, unsurprisingly, dressed all in black.  Gellert’s eyes were already different colors.  Young Gellert gave Albus a vacant stare as he waved.  Albus wondered if he’d been in a detached state when the picture had been made. </p><p>//That was made right after I had my first vision.// Gellert recalled.  //My father wanted to capture the moment.//</p><p>//How kind of him.//  Albus glanced up at Gellert’s father, who had his hands gripping Gellert’s shoulders.  Herr Grindelwald had cold dark eyes and was sporting a twisted sneer.   Albus moved on and stared at Gellert’s other ancestors, many which were captured with ‘holier than though’ expressions so commonly found on purebloods.  Albus looked for a portrait of Gellert’s mother but remembered Gellert had told him there were none.   Gellert pulled on Albus’ arm and he let himself be led away. </p><p>Minutes later, they reached a point where the hallway diverged into three paths. </p><p>Gellert pointed his wand down the hall to the left.  “Accio Vinda!”  He repeated the process to the left and in front of them.</p><p>Albus raised an eyebrow.  //Really?//</p><p>Gellert looked sheepish.  //I didn’t think it would work, but I had to try.  I think we should do a methodical search, room by room, but head towards the menagerie.//</p><p>//Good plan.// Albus approved.</p><p>After hesitating for a moment, Gellert led them to the right.  They navigated a maze of corridors, looking for Vinda with no success until they found the magical menagerie. Gellert placed his hand on the doorknob and the door automatically opened for one with Grindelwald blood.  </p><p>Albus peered in and saw rows of small prison cells that played host to a variety of captives.  </p><p>“Shit, Gell, they’re all children,” Albus whispered as they approached the barred cells.  He peered into the first cell at a young female goblin with an elongated head, who was wearing a raggedy dress and singing to herself in a pleasing dulcet tone.  She wore a silver snake headband around the back of her head as a decoration. </p><p>As they passed through, Albus saw a house elf in a tattered rag, a centaur child, a baby dragon, a three headed puppy, a chimaera, a basilisk, a phoenix, a unicorn, a kneazle, a cockatrice, a hippogriff, an erumpent, a zouwu, a thestral and a few other exotic creatures Albus couldn’t name.  None of the captives acknowledged their presence, save for the phoenix that looked up at Albus before glancing away.</p><p>“This is sick,” Albus said, his voice simmering with anger.  “Is there any way we can free them?”</p><p>Gellert sighed.  “I wish.  All the animals have tracking spells on them.  We’d never get far if we tried anything.”  He gestured toward the cockatrice.  “The Brotherhood is particularly taken with creatures that are a mix, like this one that has the face of a rooster but it has a lizard’s tail.  Sometimes they try to breed their own mixes of magical beasts, the weirder the better, with varying degrees of success.”</p><p>“Why?”  Albus wondered.</p><p>Gellert shrugged.  “Because they can.  Huh, that one’s empty,” said Gellert, pointing at a cell that housed the thestral.</p><p>“No, there’s a thestral in there,” said Albus.</p><p>Gellert looked surprised.  “You can see thestrals?”</p><p>“Yes.  I watched my grandfather die when I was three,” said Albus.  “I was present as he struggled to draw breath.  It was quite terrifying.”</p><p>“I’ll bet.”  Gellert reached for his bondmate’s hand and rubbed it with his thumb.  “Albus, I know it’s cruel to have them locked away like this, but at least these creatures are allowed to roam a large section of the grounds when they get older so my father can show them off.  Come on, darling, let’s get to the next section.  I think we’ll find the Fomorroh in there.”  Gellert gently tugged on Albus’ arm and the Gryffindor allowed himself to be dragged away. </p><p>They shut the door behind them and Albus found himself in a new chamber amongst exotic plant life.  A venomous tentacula reached for them but a wall of glass thankfully stopped it.  He identified a mimbulus mimbletonia only instead of a drab grey, this cactus was hot pink.  <em>Rare indeed.  </em>A flowering moly plant was in the center of the room in a glass enclosure, with black stems and leaves and white blooms.  Then Albus saw a tangle of vines in the back corner.</p><p>“Wow, I’ve never seen one of those in person, but I’ve read about them.  There’s a small Devil’s Snare in here, at least I think that’s what it is!”  Albus breathed. </p><p>But Gellert ignored him.  “Aha, just as I suspected,” said Gellert, pointing at a cage.  “Here it is, behind the glass.”  He tapped the glass and the many-headed Fomorroh mother beast reared up, its ten heads opening and forked-tongues flicking at the glass.  “I’m sure they use this creature to help control the other chosen children as well.” </p><p>“I’ll take care of this.”  Albus pulled out his wand and vanished the glass.  The mother beast hissed as Albus tried to kill it.   He tried spell after spell, but nothing worked. </p><p>“Stand back.”  Albus summoned a small firestorm which weakened the beast but didn’t kill it.  “Hmm.”  Albus glared at the Fomorroh.  “I’m going to try something, Gell, but I’d like you to shield just in case.”</p><p>Gellert nodded and quickly cast ‘protego’ on himself, aloud for Albus’ benefit.  Albus too placed a shield around himself before muttering an incantation.  Streams of fire came shooting out of his wand.  He carefully molded the fire into a burning snake, which then opened its jaws and swallowed the mother beast whole.   The beast shrieked in protest, but Albus was triumphant as the beast burned to a crisp.  He then encased the fiery snake in a shield of ice. </p><p>“Holy shit, I didn’t know you could summon fiendfyre!”  Gellert cried.  “Damn, Albus.  A firestorm in one thing, I was so impressed when we dueled, but this takes your magic to a new level.”</p><p>“Thanks,” Albus said, sounding a little smug as he slightly puffed out his chest.  “I wasn’t about to cast this spell inside the castle when we dueled.  Fiendfyre is extremely dangerous.  I wouldn’t have used it if I didn’t feel confident I could control it and contain it.  I used it as a last resort, as nothing else I tried worked.  But now the mother beast is gone.”  Albus indicated a bunch of dust on the floor.  “That should make your back stop hurting.”</p><p> Gellert considered it.  “Now that you mention it, my back doesn’t seem to be hurting me at the moment.”</p><p>“Good.”  Albus let out a sigh of relief.  “When we get back, Madam Dilys can remove the rest and you’ll be done with it.”</p><p>“Thank you, darling.”  Gellert hugged a pleased Albus.  “And thank Merlin for your talents.  I’m not very confident I could’ve safely cast Fiendfyre.”</p><p>“I’d be happy to teach you how when we have the time,” said Albus.</p><p>Gellert gave him a little grin.  “I think I'll take you up on that offer.”  Then he sobered.  “I’m glad we killed the mother beast, but we’re still not any closer to finding Vinda.”</p><p>“Lead on, then,” said Albus.  He followed Gellert out of the menagerie, steeling himself for what was to come.</p><p>.~.</p><p>They continued through the mansion, searching each room as they went along.  Suddenly, Gellert tensed as they approached a room at the end of a corridor.  “I don’t want to go this way,” Gellert whispered.  “But we need to search the entire house.  Will you look inside for me?”</p><p>“Of course.”  Albus entered the room and found a glass partition, which he knew was only one way.  He looked into the tiny room.  It was all white, ceiling, floor, even the chair.   Albus recognized it from Gellert’s memories when he’d been tortured.  He felt his anger rise but pushed it away. </p><p>“She’s not in there,” Albus reported after he returned to Gellert.  “Come on, love.  Let’s keep going.”</p><p>They kept walking until they came upon the bedrooms.  Albus and Gellert briefly split up to cover more ground but there was no Vinda to be found.  </p><p>Next, they searched the small library.  Albus would’ve loved to stop and see what sort of books belonged to the Grindelwalds, but time was of the essence.  //Shall we head back?//</p><p>//Not yet.  There’s a secret room around here that I want to search.// Gellert informed him.  //I think the lever is close by.//  Gellert reached for several candle sconces before he found the one he was looking for.  When he pulled it down, a book case swung open, revealing a passage behind it. </p><p>Gellert stepped into the passage with Albus right behind him.  They saw a light in the distance under one of the doors.  Albus cast a silencing charm around them as they crept closer.   He dropped his invisibility, needing to have all his focus on a possible threat.</p><p>//If she’s in there, I’m prepared to do whatever’s necessary.//  Gellert drew his wand, gripping it tightly.  </p><p>//We open the door on three.//  Albus said.  //One, two, three!// </p><p>Gellert pointed his wand at the door.  “Alohamora!” </p><p>Albus flung the door open to reveal Professor Orion Black sitting at a beautifully carved wooden desk in a large office.   Black’s eyes flicked towards Gellert and he drew his wand just a fraction of a second too late.</p><p>“Incarcerous!”  Albus snapped, the spell conjuring thick rope that twisted around Black, pinning him to the chair. “Expelliarmus.” </p><p>Black’s wand flew into Albus’ hand, who pocketed it.  The young Black struggled against his bonds to no avail.  Albus was surprised that Gellert hadn’t helped restrain Black.  He was about to ask his bondmate about it when something caught his eye.  </p><p>Albus glanced up at the mask collection hung behind Black on the wall, but it was the chair that really intrigued him.  Albus remembered where he’d seen an exact duplicate of that chair.  Black’s chair was identical to the one the Headmaster sat in at the front of the Great Hall, which was also similar to the Bishop’s throne in the sanctuary of the Catholic church in Godric’s Hollow.   Two decorative small golden obelisks sat on either side of the chair’s top rail confirmed Albus’ suspicions. </p><p><em>Orion Black must imagine himself as future Headmaster of Hogwarts, </em>Albus thought wildly.  <em>Perhaps his plan is to overthrow his father and take control of Hogwarts and maybe the ministry too.  </em></p><p>“I knew it.  It’s him, Gell.  He's the head of the magical faction of the Brotherhood!”  Albus pointed his wand directly at Black’s chest.  “Don’t try anything.”</p><p>Black glowered at him.  "No, I'm not.  You've got it all wrong.  You're not living up to your usual standards, Dumbledore."</p><p>“Gellert, look.  We’ve caught him in the very office that he holds.”  Albus pointed at the two obelisks.  “Look at his chair.  He’s infiltrated the Ministry and is doing the same at Hogwarts.  It looks like he lives here when he’s not teaching.  He’s probably got Vinda hidden away close by.”</p><p>“Oh for fuck’s sake, Albus, of course he isn’t the head of the Brotherhood.”  Tears pricked at the corner of Gellert’s eyes as he regarded the young Black, affection clearly evident in his voice.  “And he would never hurt Vinda.  He’s one of the chosen children like me.  He was Britain’s choice.  We were in the same group for a time.  He watched over me, looked after me, tried to shield me from the pain as best he could.  I owe him a great debt.  I know I should've told you, but I didn't want to out him as a chosen child.”</p><p>“You were <em>protecting</em> him?  You were the one that told me to go to the Headmaster in the first place when he threatened me in Dueling Club.”  It dawned on Albus.  “Because you knew the headmaster had no power to punish him.  You also knew that I was too prideful to write to the Ministry.  But he treated me like shit!  And you didn’t care if he got away with it.”</p><p>“I was torn in two!”  Gellert cried, gesturing the now smirking Black.  “I’m indebted to him, Albus.  He helped me through the hardest part of my life.  I hated how he treated you, believe me.  I still hate it.  He didn’t make it easy to stay silent.”  Gellert glared at Black.</p><p>“This means his father is part of the Brotherhood.   It means that Headmaster Black…”  Albus’ stomach roiled.</p><p>“No,” Gellert said emphatically.  “It’s not like that at all.  There was one time when I was seven that Phineas Nigellus Black tried to rescue all of us, including his son.  We didn’t get very far, but at least he tried, unlike my father.  Headmaster Black was devastated when his attempt didn’t work, he even cried as our controllers drug him away.  Merlin knows what they did to him after that as punishment.  I’m surprised he’s still alive and that they let him keep his job.”</p><p>Orion Black softly laughed.  His laughter grew until it almost sounded like hysterical barking. </p><p>Unnerved, Albus cast a silencing charm on Black.</p><p>“So the Headmaster knows about the Brotherhood and did nothing to try and stop them?”  Albus felt like just received a punch to the gut.  “Why didn’t you tell me?”  </p><p>“You wouldn’t have believed me at the time,” said Gellert.  “You didn’t believe the Brotherhood was real, remember?”</p><p>“Yes, but you finally convinced me of the truth before winter break.  Why didn’t you tell me then?” Albus challenged.  It felt like a betrayal of sorts that Gellert had hidden this from him for months.  If that was true, was Gellert hiding something else even worse?  What did this mean for their relationship?</p><p>“I didn’t want to tarnish your image of the man you looked up to, the man you think of as a father figure.”  Gellert tried to explain.  “Not that the headmaster could’ve done much to fight back.  What can one man do against an entire organization?  I didn’t want you to hold his association with the Brotherhood against him.”</p><p>“You still should’ve<em> told</em> me!” Albus bellowed.  “Why didn’t you trust me, Gell?  I’m your…” He glanced over at Black.  “Your friend.”</p><p>Black doubled over in silent laughter. </p><p>“What is wrong with him?”  Albus asked.   He aimed his wand at Black and lifted the silencing charm.  “I have to know.  Why do you hate me so much?”</p><p>“Where do I begin?” Black snarled.  “As a young child, I was raised to believe that I was to be one of the two glorious leaders of the revolution, the Light Bringer.  The other leader was prophesied as the Dark Seer, one who would have the power to see into the future.  I was there the day Gellert was born, the one who had been identified as the Dark Seer.  I was terrified as I watched his mother die on the stone table, bleeding out on the red shores of the island that hosts Azkaban prison. </p><p>But I blocked all of that out when they handed Gellert to me.  I fell in love with that beautiful baby with the golden curls when he opened beautiful eyes and looked up at me.  They had me vow to protect Gellert, to keep him safe from harm.  I thought they meant in the far future, when we would fight in the revolution.  I had no way of knowing that Gellert would also be tortured with the rest of us.</p><p>Then, two years later, the Brotherhood discovered that Gellert had a soul bond with another child.  I was told his name was Albus Dumbledore.   As you know, Albus means light or bright.  They decided that they’d miscalculated, that I, despite being named for the brightest star in the sky, was not the Chosen One the prophecies had mentioned.   Apparently <em>Albus</em> was the fabled Light Bringer.”  Black turned his gaze to Albus.  “When you came to Hogwarts, when my father would visit me in Grindelwald Manor, he would keep me informed of your progress.  ‘Son, today Albus learned how to transfigure a teacup.  Today Albus cast his first patronus.  Today Albus showed signs of wandless magic.’  No matter how well I did, you always were more powerful.  You mastered spells before I did when I was your age.  The constant comparisons made my jealousy grow.”</p><p>“How did you escape the manor?”  Albus asked, still reeling from the explanation as to Black’s behavior towards him. </p><p>“I taught myself how to transform into an Animagus form, which is a black German Shepherd.  I <em>am</em> aptly named for the Dog Star.  I managed to evade their enchantments, as they were only for humans.  I was taken to St. Mungo’s while maintaining a glamour spell.  I pretended to have amnesia.  I knew if anyone knew my name or recognized me, I had a chance of being sent back.</p><p>I made a life for myself.   I ingratiated myself to the Ministry, I gave them tips on how to apprehend miscreants.  As Gellert knows, I have Seer abilities of my own although I doubt they are as powerful as his, but I digress.  Once I had enough allies in the Ministry that I was sure my presence would be missed if I was kidnapped, I revealed my true identity as Headmaster Black’s son, Sirius Orion.  I gave the story that I’d been homeschooled, which was true. I claimed that I had temporarily broken ties with the Blacks because I wanted to make a name for myself without my father’s influence. </p><p>The Ministry knew I was estranged from my father.  They sent me here to work as an assistant professor so that I could keep tabs on my father.  Apparently, they have many of the sacred twenty-eight families under surveillance.  I don’t believe they’ve discovered the truth about the Brotherhood, but they know that something is happening, something is keeping the pureblood families untouchable.  They wanted me to help them discover what it is, to get proof, but I haven’t found any conclusive evidence because the purebloods cover it up so well.”   </p><p>“That’s quite a story,” said Albus, crossing his arms.</p><p>“Oh, there’s more,”  Black smirked.  “I sent the Dementor after you when you were visiting Longbottom in Azkaban.  I thought if I killed you, the Brotherhood would have to let me be their Light Bringer and then Gellert and I could be together again.  I also tipped off the Aurors about the possibility of Bathilda Bagshot hiding Leonard Longbottom and your involvement after I heard Gellert asking his aunt for help when she came to visit the school.  I vouched for Gellert to the Aurors, he wouldn’t have been implicated.”</p><p>It made sense, but Albus doubted he would’ve figured out the connections without Black connecting the dots.  “Oh, don’t look so surprised, Albus.”  Black nodded at him.  “I hated seeing those disgusting looks you give each other.   Albus, you somehow used your bond to enchant him. <em> I’m</em> the one who should be with Gellert, to love and protect him.  Gellert, Albus has turned you against me!”</p><p>“No, Albus didn’t do that.”  Gellert glared at Black.  “You did.  You treated Albus, <em>my</em> Albus, like shit.  And I let you get away with it.”  He groaned.  “I’m such an idiot.”</p><p>“He’s gotten in your head, you don’t know what you’re saying,” Black tried. </p><p>“I<em> love</em> Albus, Star.”  Gellert’s voice broke.  “I always have, since the moment we met as young children.  And it’s not just because of the bond, although it certainly started out that way.  I’ve looked up to you as a brother and I appreciate all you did for me, but I will never return your feelings.  Never.”  Gellert gave him a glacial stare.   “If you really loved me, you would’ve tried to help me when I was stuck in the Hospital Wing, supposedly going crazy.”</p><p>Black shook his head.  “I couldn’t afford to blow my cover.  I’d worked too hard to build it.”</p><p>“And that’s where your priority was,” said Gellert.  “Whereas Albus was there with me every day, trying to support me, sometimes to the detriment of his mental health, which I didn’t want.”  He shot Albus a knowing look, who slightly blushed.  </p><p>“I have to ask, did you write me a letter to summon me here?” Gellert asked Black.</p><p>“No, it wasn’t me,” Black insisted.  “Gellert, the only reason I’m here tonight is because the Brotherhood told me they were holding you hostage.  I risked my life to save you.”</p><p>Gellert stared at him for a moment before coming to a conclusion.  “I believe you.  If you’d wanted to get to Albus, you wouldn’t have wanted me to come along.  I received a letter that they had Vinda.”</p><p>“It could be a trick, but I did some digging and found there will be an auction held here tonight.  I passed that information on to the Ministry, but I don't know if they will take it seriously or act on it.  The Brotherhood is holding a meeting tonight in the ballroom, Monster,” Black informed him.  “There, you’ll find the answers that you seek.  There’s a door to the balcony where you can spy on them and find out if Vinda is among the children.  I don’t have to tell you to use a concealment charm.”</p><p>“You don’t.  Thank you, Star,” Gellert said softly.  “I didn’t come here to hurt you. I know all of us have been through hell and I’d never want to add to that, especially after all you’ve done for me.  But I’ve chosen Albus and he’s chosen me and that’s never going to change.  I’ll release you, but if you even slightly try to harm Albus in <em>any </em>way, you’ll feel my full wrath. Promise, Star.”</p><p>//Are you sure about this?//  Albus worried.</p><p>//He won’t go against me, of that I’m sure.  Trust me.//     </p><p>“That’s fair,” said Black, his expression softening as he looked at Gellert.  “I promise.  And we chosen don’t go back on our promises.”</p><p>“Good,” Gellert said briskly.  He held out his hand and they shook on it before removing Black’s bonds.  “Now that you know I’m alright, you need to leave this place.”</p><p>Black shook his head.  “I can’t.  Not yet.  No one can leave the manor while there’s a meeting going on.  Once it’s over, the temporary wards will be released and I’ll slip away.”</p><p>“Just be careful.”  Gellert nodded at Black. </p><p>"I'd like my wand back," Black asked Albus.</p><p>//Albus, give it back.  He won't attack us.// Gellert assured him.</p><p>Against his better judgment, Albus returned Black's wand, who only pocketed it.  </p><p>“How much have you told him?”  Black asked, glancing at Gellert then back to Albus.  “He might be in for a nasty shock if he witnesses a meeting.  You can’t afford for him to have a breakdown if he sees something that’s fucked up.” </p><p>“He knows pieces of it,” Gellert admitted.  “I’ve told him almost everything about my own experience.”</p><p>“Does he know how deep this goes?”  Black pressed.  “How they control our world, our lives?”</p><p>“Gellert’s told me a lot.  We’ve been doing some research on our own, trying to find hard evidence to prove their existence without much success,” said Albus.  “I know a lot about what they have in store for the world – and us.”</p><p>Black shook his head.  “Whatever you’ve learned or uncovered – the reality is even worse.  The Brotherhood manipulate from the shadows.  They are behind every major event in history.  If you’re a target, they control even your own history.  They cause hardship because they wanted to test you, to see how strong you are.  They did it to all of us chosen ones, as you probably know.  Dumbledore, you're just as important to them, if not more so.”  Black gave him a knowing look.  “Think about it.  How might they have interfered in your life?”</p><p>Albus couldn’t help but remember how both Aberforth and Professor Scamander had mentioned to him that Herr Grindelwald might've had a hand in Kendra and Ariana’s deaths.  “Are you insinuating the Brotherhood was involved in my mother and sister’s deaths?”  Albus asked, horrified by the prospect.  “The Aurors said it was muggles who started the fire, ones who were related to those my father killed.  Mr. Carrow was one of the Aurors – I trust him.  There’s no reason for him to lie to me.”</p><p>Black snorted at that.  “Don’t be so sure.  I imagine it goes even farther back than that.”</p><p>Albus shivered as he contemplated just what Black was implying.  “The boys that harmed my sister - you think the Brotherhood was behind that.  But why that?  Why not just kill my father outright if they wanted to test me?”</p><p>“They rarely have just one reason for what they do.”  Black let out a dark laugh.  “Dumbledore, you’re smart – it’s not too hard to work out.”</p><p>Albus frowned.  What would the Brotherhood gain by harming Ariana in that specific way?  In causing his father to go to jail for retaliating?  But if the Brotherhood was behind the worst event in his childhood, that meant the muggles were innocent.  Albus imagined a well-placed Imperius Curse on the boys would’ve done the trick.  He’d thought muggles were to blame for the tragedy for seven years.   He’d also thought muggles were to blame for his recent loss for weeks and he had to admit if he was completely honest with himself, he’d had some not-so-pleasant thoughts about muggles in general as he was working through his grief.   </p><p>“They want me to hate muggles so I’ll go along with their plans to rule over them and help Gellert with his revolution,” Albus breathed.  “They made it personal so I could justify supporting their policy.” </p><p>“That would be my guess,” said Black.  “I can’t be sure, but if I was them and I wanted to manipulate you, that’s what I would do.”</p><p>Albus had a funny feeling that Black was probably right.  “I just can’t believe that-”</p><p>Gellert interrupted him.  “Albus, I know this is hard for you to digest, but we need to get that meeting.”</p><p>“You’re right.”  Albus gathered himself, determined to find out the truth.  “I'll worry about it later.  Lead on.”</p><p>Black rose and strode out of the room.  Gellert reached for Albus’ hand and squeezed it before letting go and following Black.  Albus was right behind him.   </p><p>.~.</p><p>Albus and Gellert trailed Black, who took them back through the passageway to the library.  After they left the library, Black took led them down a long corridor before coming to a stop at the end.  He pointed at a small spiral staircase with a door at the top. </p><p>Gellert clasped Black’s arm and patted his back before bidding him farewell.  Albus watched as Black walked away, still unnerved that Gellert had trusted him enough to set him free.   They climbed the staircase and took care to conceal themselves.</p><p>//Albus, I need you to prepare yourself for anything.  They could be holding Vinda hostage in the ballroom.  There might be a children’s auction.  They might be performing a dark ritual.  Who knows what we’re about to witness?  I need to know you can handle yourself.//</p><p>//Don't worry.//  Albus squeezed Gellert’s hand.  //I’ll be alright.//  </p><p>Gellert cast a silencing charm on themselves and the door.   He oh-so-slowly opened it and they crept into the balcony area that towered over the ballroom, giving them a view of all that went on below.  After closing the door, they sat down and looked out between the large columns of the gilded balustrade, which hid them from prying eyes.</p><p>The room was dark save for five torches blazing at the front of the room.  A green magical fire blazed in the massive fireplace at the far end of the room.   The ballroom was filled with incense hung from the ceiling, it's cloying spicy scent assaulting Albus' nostrils.   </p><p>Below them were men in black dress robes and masks, the shadows playing on their faces, the masks illuminated by the torchlight. Some were simple sinister-looking black masks but others were more elaborate.  One was an old plague doctor’s beak, one featured a sun as its face, one had goat-like horns.  The white smoke from the incense eerily hung around the men like fog.  Behind the men hung two large enchanted tapestries, which featured different constellations, changing every fifteen or so seconds.  A large silver five-pointed star was etched into the wall as a backdrop, in the center of the two tapestries.  </p><p>Gellert tensed up as he took in the scene.  //Masks.  Why did it have to be masks?//</p><p>//Relax, darling.  They can’t see us up here.//  Albus tried to soothe his bondmate by taking Gellert’s hand in his.</p><p>//You’re right.//  Gellert shook himself out of it.  //Let’s see what kind of information we can gather from this.//<br/><br/>Albus glanced back down at the scene playing out before them.  The men in black were arranged in a circle with one man in the center.  He counted thirteen men in total, not counting the attendant at the door.  </p><p>A figure in a blood-red robe stood in the very center of the circle, holding a gold scepter.  He was sporting a white mask, which stood out in contrast to the others.  Albus assumed he was the leader.</p><p>The red-robed man tapped his scepter on the floor, the sound loudly resounding throughout the room.  “Friedrich of Bavaria,” a masked man announced, “approach.”<br/><br/>Albus was startled to hear the man’s voice was abnormally deep and distorted.  He must’ve cast a spell disguising his voice.  Albus wasn’t surprised, as much as these people valued their privacy.  If their highest members were identified, that could cause trouble for the Brotherhood.</p><p>The attendant shined his wand on a man who’d been waiting in the darkness near the door to the ballroom.  He removed the man’s blindfold to reveal a tall man with dark hair and a handlebar mustache.   The man froze as he saw the masked men but then gathered his courage.   As he approached the center of the room, Albus noted that the man was visibly trembling.  </p><p>The Brotherhood hopeful bowed to the man in the red robe.  “At your service, my lord.”</p><p>The masked man held out his hand and the muggle man kissed his gold ring, looking up at the man in reverence. </p><p>Another man in black stepped forward.  “You wish to join the Brotherhood, muggle?”<br/><br/>Gellert nudged Albus in the ribs.  //That’s my father.  I can tell even with the voice distortion spell.   He always wears the sun mask.//</p><p>Albus’ heart sank.  He had been hoping they could avoid Gellert’s father – no such luck. <br/><br/>“Y-yes, Herr.” The man stammered.  “My life is in your hands.”</p><p>//Muggle?//  Albus frowned.  //I didn’t think muggles could join the magical faction.//</p><p>//They can’t.  But it looks like they must first be approved by the magical Brotherhood before they can even try for the muggle one.//  Gellert clarified.</p><p>//That seems counterproductive.//</p><p>//Just watch.//<br/><br/>“Hmm.” Gellert’s father fretted.  “I hear you were recruited.  However, we’ve discovered you live a life of modest means and have no concept of wealth at all.  You don’t come from old money and you have no notable ancestors.  I don’t believe you would fit our criteria as a member. Obliviate him.”<br/><br/>“Wait!” A voice rang out.</p><p>Albus watched, intrigued, as a man stepped out from the shadows.  He wore a deep violet robe and a mask with a giant eye in the middle of his forehead.  “I’ve Seen something. One of his line will become a prominent member in the far future.  He <em>must </em>be allowed to join or we might lose our grip on the muggle population in the future.”<br/><br/>“Thank you, we will take that into consideration.” Gellert’s father nodded at the man in purple before he sat back down. “All in favor of approving this man?”</p><p>Almost all of the men raised their hands. <br/><br/>The man in the red robe hit the floor with his scepter.  “Friedrich of Bavaria, you have been granted admission into the fraternal Brotherhood.  You'll be called before a muggle tribunal, but due to the nature of your case, we'll order them to give you admission.  Your muggle guide will assist you in figuring out your dues and responsibilities, along with learning the perks of the membership.”<br/><br/>“I’m not sure if I can afford to pay your dues,” the man nervously wrung his hands.<br/><br/>“It will be taken care of.  We’ll make you a wealthy business owner, giving you the means to afford to stay with us,” Herr Grindelwald assured him.  “Your family will be safe and provided for.  But once you join, you can’t leave the organization.  If you try, the consequences would be dire.”<br/><br/>“I don’t care the terms – I want to join, sir,” Friedrich said eagerly.</p><p>Herr Grindelwald chuckled darkly.  “I thought you might.  Welcome, Brother.”</p><p>The man was given a gold token before he was escorted out of the room by the attendant, who did not return.<br/><br/>Albus glanced at Gellert in disbelief as he clutched the bag that contained their portkey, which would take them back. //The way that they casually talk about wealth, as if it doesn’t matter, that they can just use their connections to get a wealthy position... It’s unreal.//<br/><br/>Gellert shrugged.  //Not really when you consider they’re pulling all the strings.//</p><p>Then something happened that Albus did not expect. </p><p>"You may remove your masks, Brothers," said the man in the red robe.  You no longer need them, as we are among Brothers.”</p><p>Albus gripped Gellert’s sweaty hand as the masks came off.  Gamp. Malfoy. Travers. Rosier. Flint.  Nott.  Bulstrode.  Lestrange.  Yaxley - the senior undersecretary to the minister.  Healer Warbeck – Adalia’s boss and head of St. Mungo’s.  And finally… Carrow.  Twelve men, counting Herr Grindelwald.  The thirteenth had yet to reveal himself.</p><p><em>Fuck</em>.  Albus was completely gutted as he realized Carrow, who was a friend to the family, was a part of the organization that had tortured Gellert.  The other men he’d known about ahead of time, but this was a real shock.  But this was nothing compared to what he was about to find out. </p><p>The man in the red robe slowly removed his mask to reveal… Headmaster Black.</p><p>.~.</p><p>End Chapter 69</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A/N:  I know a lot of you guessed that Black was bad news, I did hint quite a bit.  But if I did manage to shock anyone, what did you think of the reveals? </p><p>Thanks so much for comments and kudos, I worked very hard on this one.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0036"><h2>36. The Darkness and the Light</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Albus and Gellert's relationship is tested as they face off against Headmaster Black, Herr Grindelwald, and the rest of the Brotherhood as an unsettling truth about their bond is revealed.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A/N:  So here we are, the final chapter!  There are more reveals and questions answered.  I've been wanting to share this chapter and its contents with you for so long - I can't believe the moment is here!  If you like the end, leave me a comment.  I'd love to know what everyone's favorite parts were. </p><p>Thanks so much to my amazing beta Litsetaure who was there for me the entire time I was writing this chapter (and the entire fic).  I went through all sorts of emotions and she kept me focused and helped me get all my ideas in order.   This fic would not be as good without her help.  It was also a more enjoyable writing experience having someone to bounce ideas off - I highly recommend finding a beta that you trust. </p><p>WARNING!!!!!!  I allude to (offscreen) child sexual abuse, but not any worse than I did in the chapter when Gellert was telling Albus about what goes on in the auctions during the Brotherhood balls.  It’s only a few paragraphs but I didn’t want to trigger anyone.  You can quickly scroll through it.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Disclaimer:  JKR owns it.</p><p>.~.</p><p>Chapter 70:   The Darkness and the Light</p><p>.~.</p><p>(Recap)</p><p>
  <em> "You may remove your masks, Brothers," said the man in the red robe.  You no longer need them, as we are among Brothers.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Albus gripped Gellert’s sweaty hand as the masks came off.  Gamp. Malfoy. Travers. Rosier. Flint.  Nott.  Bulstrode.  Lestrange.  Yaxley - the senior undersecretary to the minister.  Healer Warbeck – Adalia’s boss and head of St. Mungo’s.  And finally… Carrow.  Twelve men, counting Herr Grindelwald.  The thirteenth had yet to reveal himself. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Fuck.  Albus was completely gutted as he realized Carrow, who was a friend to the family, was a part of the organization that had tortured Gellert.  The other men he’d known about ahead of time, but this was a real shock.  But this was nothing compared to what he was about to find out.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> The man in the red robe slowly removed his mask to reveal… Headmaster Black. </em>
</p><p>(End recap)</p><p>.~.</p><p>Albus couldn’t stifle a gasp.  <em> It couldn’t be. </em>  The man he’d looked up to, the man he saw as a father figure was the leader of the organization that controlled so many, whether they knew it or not.   Albus felt like he’d taken a punch to the gut.  He felt personally betrayed.  Had the fact that Black had always favored him and treated him well blind him to the truth?  How had he not seen it?</p><p>Now that he thought about it, there were signs but he hadn’t put them together. The colorful mask collection in the headmaster’s office.  The owl figurine that Black had given him to use as a portkey.  The stack of books on astrology and crystallized pineapple candy on Black’s desk.  'Fomorroh' being the password to Black’s office – the most damning evidence but Albus had refused to believe there was any connection to the Brotherhood.</p><p>Gellert tensed beside him.  //Shit.  Albus, I had it all wrong.  I thought Black was just a pawn in the game but now it’s clear that he’s running the show.//</p><p>//I… I don’t…how can this…// Albus swallowed hard as he tried to process the revelation.   He’d trusted Black implicitly, had confided in him, had revered him.  Albus had put his faith in the wrong person.  //It feels like my entire time at Hogwarts has been a lie.//</p><p>//I’m sorry.//  Gellert sent him a mental wave of love.  //I know how much you looked up to him.//</p><p>//Black once told me he was estranged from his son because they had a different view of how the world should be.//  Albus stifled a hysterical laugh.  //Now I understand what he meant.  Fuck.//</p><p>//Albus, I know you’re hurting, I know you’re trying to make sense of all this, but we have to stay focused.//  Gellert grabbed his hand.  //We find out if Vinda is here and if not, we get the hell away from here and get back to school.  Got it?//</p><p>//Got it.//</p><p>Albus refocused his attention on the spectacle below, not wanting to dwell on the fact that Black had been running the Brotherhood for years without him realizing it.  Looking down at the members of the Brotherhood, Albus noted that most were from the sacred twenty-eight pureblood families.  Their research had been correct in that respect. </p><p>The unmasking continued.  “Our Seer must also remove his mask,” Headmaster Black ordered.   </p><p>The man in the purple robe stepped forward into the torchlight and removed his mask to reveal… Professor Zartoza.  Albus was dismayed to find their Divination teacher among those present, but he was still reeling from Headmaster Black’s reveal.  Still, knowing that two adults with positions of power at Hogwarts as the high ranking members of the Brotherhood was a terrifying prospect.</p><p>“Zartoza, while not a top tier member, you have a very important role to play in our organization,” said Black.  “Well done tonight.”  Black removed the spell distorting his voice, which made the scene below all the more real to Albus.</p><p>“I live to serve the Brotherhood,” Zartoza said smoothly.  He gave a slight bow before stepping back into the shadows.</p><p>//Did you have any idea about Zartoza?//  Albus asked, knowing he’d never look at the Hogwarts choir director in the same way again.</p><p>//No, not at all.//  Gellert informed him.  //All of this comes as a shock.//</p><p>Black tapped his golden scepter on the floor.  “Now it’s time for the next order of business.  Please, escort our guests inside.”</p><p>The attendant nodded at Black.  Moments later, he returned with a masked man in black robes and… was that a boy?  Then Albus noticed the man’s white collar, which clearly identified his profession.</p><p><em> A muggle priest.  </em>Albus’ stomach dropped as he considered why the boy was there.</p><p>“Father.”  Black nodded at the masked priest.  “It was good of you to come.”</p><p>“I’m afraid the auction isn’t going to happen tonight, but I’ve brought you a sample of the next group of muggle chattel,” said the priest, coming to a stop in front of the circle of men.   </p><p>The boy looked quizzically up at the priest, then stiffened when he saw the men in robes. </p><p>Albus suddenly recognized the boy as the acolyte from the church in Godric’s Hollow.  He and Gellert had seen him the night that the priest had sheltered them while they were hiding from the Aurors after freeing Leonard Longbottom from St. Mungo’s. </p><p>“This one came of his own free will – terrible home life, you know.  Would you like to inspect him?”  The priest asked.</p><p>“As always.”  Black placed his hand on the boy’s shoulder and led him and the priest out of the ballroom.</p><p>Albus recalled at the beginning of the school year, both Nadia Nott and Mercury Flint teasing that he had a thing with Headmaster Black.  They implied that he picked his head boys for a reason.  At the time, he’d laughed it off.   Had they known the real truth?  Bile rose in his throat as he imagined what was happening outside the room.</p><p>Gellert was trembling beside him.  //Albus, I feel like I’m going to throw up.//  Without warning, Gellert retched onto the floor.  Albus was grateful for the silencing charm so they wouldn’t be discovered.  He felt like throwing up as well, but he kept it together for Gellert’s sake.   Albus quickly vanished the sick and pulled Gellert into his arms.</p><p>//Hold on to me.//</p><p>Gellert started to hyperventilate. </p><p>//Breathe, Gell.//</p><p>Albus held Gellert as he linked their minds and Gellert started to breathe with Albus. </p><p>Once Gellert’s breathing returned to normal, Albus advised him.  //We should get out of here. They said there wasn’t going to be an auction – I don’t think Vinda is here. It must’ve been a ruse.//</p><p>//Yeah, good idea.//</p><p>Albus tried to open the door to the balcony exit but it was stuck.  He rattled it a few more times, but it remained firmly shut.  //I’m sorry, darling – it won’t open.  I’m not sure if our charms will be enough to conceal any magic if we try to break through the door.//</p><p>//We’ll just have to wait until the ceremony is over to break through the door.  But I can’t watch anymore.//</p><p>Gellert buried his head in Albus’ shoulder but Albus couldn’t look away as he gently rubbed Gellert's back. </p><p>Gamp was directing a bubbling cauldron and a silver chalice to the center of the circle of men.  Albus was afraid to find out what its purpose was. </p><p>Minutes later, Black adjusted his robes as he re-entered the ballroom.  He held up a small vial.  “I’ve just enough blood for the ritual.”  Black stood over the cauldron.   “The anti-aging potion has been brewing for a week.  Several droplets of the boy’s fresh blood will ensure its potency.”  Black poured the vial’s contents into the potion, causing it to produce a plume of smoke.  </p><p>Albus wrinkled his nose as the foul stench from the cauldron reached his nostrils.</p><p>Black stood over the cauldron and placed his hands over it.  He chanted in a low voice, but his words were muffled and Albus couldn’t make them out.   Black repeated the chant and this time the other men joined in.</p><p>“Tor etek nu’ri.   Tor etek karik.  Tor etek tevakh-fam.  Klomak etek ki nu’ri plak.”</p><p>Try as he might to identify it, Albus didn’t recognize the language.</p><p>Black picked up the chalice and held it up before dipping it in the cauldron and taking a drink.  He passed it to Travers on his right, who did the same.  The chanting grew louder as the chalice was passed around the circle.  Once the last man took a drink, the chanting ceased.</p><p>Without being prompted, the attendant removed the cauldron and chalice, exiting the room with them. </p><p>“Well, it seems our ritual is complete,” said Black.  “But I’m afraid I’ve been rude.  It’s time for us to welcome our visitors.”  Headmaster Phineas Nigellus Black glanced up at the balcony.  “Albus and Gellert, please come down and join us.”</p><p>Albus and Gellert froze. </p><p>//Shit.//  Gellert reached for Albus’ hand.  //What now?//</p><p>//We face this together.  Remember, they want us alive.//  Albus glared at Black, even as fear gripped him.  “How did you know we were here?”</p><p>“Concealment charms don’t work in this room.”  Black conjured a flight of stairs leading from the balcony to the ballroom floor.   “I would suggest you come down immediately.”</p><p>//Come on, Gell.  We don’t have any other choice.  We can’t fight against all of them.//  Albus rationalized.</p><p>Gellert steeled himself before climbing onto the staircase, which held his weight.  //I’ll go first.//  Albus’ bondmate slowly descended the stairs with Albus right behind him.  The circle of men parted so they could approach the Brotherhood’s leader.</p><p>Albus’ gaze flickered over to Travers and Gamp before focusing on Black.</p><p>“I see you received my letter,” said Black.  He gave them a cold smile.  “By now, you must know Vinda isn’t here.”</p><p>Gellert’s expression tightened.  “You lured us here on false pretenses.”</p><p>“I did.  Well done, Gellert, for coercing Albus to come with you.”</p><p>“He didn’t make me.  I wasn’t going to let Gellert come alone.”  Albus bravely stared at Black.  “All these years, I thought I knew you.  I see now that I was wrong.”</p><p>Black coldly stared back. </p><p>Albus had seen that sneer once before, when Black threatened to expose Nadia as a notorious slut to her father.  It seemed that was Black’s true nature.</p><p>“Accio bag.”  Black summoned the bag that Albus was holding and handed it to Travers, who pulled out the desecrated book.  He muttered a spell.</p><p>“Looks like a portkey.”</p><p>“Destroy it,” Black ordered. </p><p>“With pleasure.”  Travers sneered as he caused the portkey to disintegrate.</p><p>Black smiled grimly. “Don’t worry, they’re not going anywhere - especially you, Albus.  It’s time for your real training to begin.”</p><p>Albus’ heart sank as he felt Gellert’s fear through the bond.<em>   There goes our only way back.   </em>He stared at Black, feeling the keen sting of betrayal in his heart.</p><p>“Albus Dumbledore, so many times I had to dote and fawn over you.”  Black scoffed.  “And all because of the prophecy.  <em> That </em> is why you had so much freedom at Hogwarts.”</p><p>Albus steeled himself even as tears prickled at the corners of his eyes.  “I-I thought it was because you liked me.  That you believed in me and my abilities.”</p><p>“I hated every damn day working at that stupid school!” Black sneered.  “I tried to tell the others that it was beneath me, but then we all decided that I needed to keep a close eye on you.  Taking the headmaster’s position was the best way to do that.”</p><p>“I adored you, looked up to you,” Albus choked out.  “I even thought of you as a-”</p><p>“A father figure?” Black interrupted.  He chuckled darkly.  “Oh, Albus.  Although you have considerable magical abilities, we both know you’re a bloody mess on the inside.  No matter how many achievements and awards you win, you’re still just the son of a convict.”  </p><p>“That’s not going to work, Black,” Albus said sharply.  “You and those under your control caused those muggle boys to attack my sister.  <em> You’re </em> the one who is responsible for my father being in Azkaban.”</p><p>“You have no proof,” Black said.</p><p>“Not yet,” said Albus.  “But someday I’ll find a way to expose your organization.  You can’t keep getting away with meddling with people’s lives.  Not mine, not Gellert’s, not any of the chosen children.  And all because you want to cling to power.”</p><p>“My lord, I believe that Albus deserves an explanation,” Carrow insisted.  “He deserves to know the truth.”</p><p>“Carrow, you’re too soft as usual.”  Travers glared at him.  “Giving the Dumbledores money, attending that funeral.  When they return to Hogwarts, Albus could spill all our secrets.”</p><p>“No, he couldn’t.”  Carrow rolled his eyes.  “This is what happens when you skip meetings, Travers, you miss things.  If Albus tried to report our existence, Healer Dilys at Hogwarts would conclude that Albus was experiencing Gellert’s delusions and is speaking nonsense.  She would have no choice to reveal his soulbond with Gellert, who she believes has a mental illness.  Albus won’t let that happen, ergo he’ll keep his mouth shut.  Won’t you?”</p><p>Albus mentally reached for Gellert, filled with terror.  “You know about our soulbond?”</p><p>“We’ll get to that,” said Carrow.  “What have you already found out about us?”</p><p>Albus began counting on his fingers even as he was terrified they knew of his soulbond.  “Let’s see.  Brotherhood members getting off easy when standing trial and breaking the law.  Secretly controlling Gringotts, Azkaban, and prominent newspapers like the <em> Prophet </em>.  Using the secret Owl Wing in St. Mungo's.  Sacrificing women and babies for your dark rituals.  Threatening and discrediting people for printing the truth about your organization.  Teaming up with muggle religious leaders and others in power to harm and sell forgotten children.  All you’ve done to Gellert and the other Wizarding chosen children.”</p><p>“My, you’ve done quite a bit of research,” said Carrow, sounding impressed.  “Well done.  I’d expect nothing less from you. If you have any questions, now’s the time to ask.”</p><p>Albus hesitated. </p><p>“Go on, Albus,” Carrow encouraged.</p><p>Albus had a million questions but he started with one that had been on his mind since he’d learned of the Brotherhood’s existence.  “How long has the Brotherhood lasted?”</p><p>“We’ve formally existed like this for centuries,” said Black, almost proudly.  “Earlier we were known under several other names all the way back to ancient times.”  </p><p>“I see.  The sixth year Ancient Runes class was translating recently found ancient tablets but they were confiscated by the Ministry without any explanation.  Were you behind that?” Albus asked.</p><p>“Smart boy,” said Black.  “Yes, we hadn’t realized what was on those tablets until the professor confessed her suspicions to me.  We didn’t want it to be revealed to the public that there was a time when wizards and muggles lived in peace.”</p><p>“So Mr. Lovegood was right – there <em> was </em> an ancient civilization that existed,” Albus breathed.</p><p>“Lysander Lovegood.”  Black spat.  “That fool is a thorn in our side.  Unfortunately, we can’t simply kill him, as he’s got a following.  I have to give him credit, though.  He’s amassed a good amount of damning information about us.  What a pity we had to kill his wife.”</p><p>“And my mother,” Gellert glared.  “All because of some stupid dark ritual.”  He turned to his father.  “And you did nothing to stop it.”</p><p>Herr Grindelwald’s hands trembled but he offered no other sign he was affected.</p><p>Albus thought he knew this answer but he asked all the same.  If the Brotherhood did so to Gellert’s mother, they’d have no problem killing his own.  “Did you have my mother and my sister killed?”</p><p>“Know that I was against that,” said Carrow, which didn’t soften the blow.  “I thought you’d been tested enough, especially having to care for Gellert when everyone thought he was going mad.  I told them Albus won’t be of much use to us in the future if he’s depressed or suicidal, but I was out-voted.”</p><p>“What about when my father was jailed?  Why did you do that?”</p><p>Black nodded.  “You needed a wound, Albus, one that would fester and force you to have less than favorable feelings towards muggles.  We gave you two - your sister becoming an Obscurial, and your father being sent to jail.”     </p><p>Albus turned to Carrow.  “Why did you help me?”</p><p>“Some of us have a difference of opinion of how you should be treated.  I thought you had suffered enough with your father being sent to jail and your family being poor.  You needed to be in good condition if you’re to help Gellert lead the revolution.  Surely you’ve heard of the prophecy by now.”  Carrow recited it.</p><p>
  <em> “If the Light-Bringer fights against the Dark Seer, the centuries-old plan will fail.  But if the Light-Bringer fights at the side of the Dark Seer, they will create a new order, a new world where magic flows freely.” </em>
</p><p>“Yeah, I’ve heard of it,” Albus said heavily.  “Gellert and I know <em> all </em> about your hierarchical plan to rule the world.  But answer me this – why am I so important to your success?  You could’ve just picked one of the chosen to help Gellert lead the revolution.  Surely they could fill the role of the light-bringer.”</p><p>“We needed a light-bringer, one who would magically balance out the dark Seer and temper him if need be,” said Black.  “It had to be you, the signs were all there, your birthdate, your name, your bond with Gellert.  We’ve tried for centuries on end to get it right as you and Gellert reincarnated again and again under different names in different places.  You’ve probably heard of one of Gellert’s reincarnations – the Dark Lord Ekrizdis. </p><p>We tried killing the one with your soul, but Ekrizdis couldn’t manage the revolution on his own.  Then we tried standing in your way, but somehow you ended up stopping the revolution, right before it was about to succeed.  Apparently, you were meant to.  Then we tried to get you to fight at his side but you always rejected our policies.  That time was the closest we got to achieving our goal.</p><p>So this time we focused on making the prophecy come true, to make sure you fought at Gellert’s side.  To ensure that outcome, we tried something new.  Like I’ve said before, Albus, we made an exception for you.  We don’t usually condone same-sex behavior, but in your case, we deemed it necessary so you would have a strong tie.  I arranged it so that you and Gellert would have a class together and asked you to chaperone him.  I also set events in motion that would make Gellert want to sleep in the hospital wing and naturally he could move into your bedroom without anyone noticing.  Gellert played his part beautifully.  He’s truly mastered the art of seduction.”</p><p>Albus frowned.  “Played his part?”</p><p>“Poor naïve Albus,” Black sneered.  “You must know by now that Gellert doesn’t truly love you.  He was sent on a mission for us, to get close to you, to make you trust him.” </p><p>“No, that’s not true!” Gellert said hotly.</p><p>“For the last time, <em> ask </em>him, Gellert,” Herr Grindelwald grated out.  “My patience with you has worn thin.”</p><p>Albus glanced at Gellert, his gaze flickering with doubt.  “Ask me what?”</p><p>“Albus, everything that we’ve planned has all been leading up to this,” said Black.   “Well, Gellert?”</p><p>“They want you to make a blood pact with me,” Gellert said quietly.  “It’s why I didn’t want to make one when you asked me to months ago.  They want us to swear not to fight each other.”</p><p>“To ensure that the prophecy won’t come true,” Albus realized.  “So I can’t interfere with your revolution and stop you.” </p><p>“The blood pact has to be done willingly or it won’t take,” said Black.  “You had to come here of your own volition.  We can’t force you into it, but we can help… persuade you.”   His hands landed on Gellert’s shoulders, who tensed.</p><p>“Albus, don’t agree to it,” Gellert pleaded.  “You’re the only one who will be able to stop me from conquering the muggle world.”</p><p>“If you don’t agree, Gellert will have to face the consequences,” said Herr Grindelwald.</p><p>Albus stiffened.  “Are you going to torture him?”</p><p>“No, we've got something different in mind.”  Black gave him a twisted grin.  “It’s time that Gellert takes another step, one that all chosen children must take.  Both of you will come with me.”</p><p>Black pointed his wand at Gellert but looked over his shoulder.  “Herr Grindelwald, assist me."  He turned to the boys.  "We can do this the easy way or the hard way – it’s up to you.”</p><p>Albus glanced at Gellert and they nodded. “We’ll come willingly.”</p><p>Gellert’s father drew his wand and pointed it at Albus.  “Let’s go, Dumbledore.”</p><p>Black led them out of the ballroom and down a long corridor.  They took a few turns and then Black brought them into a spacious room.  Albus saw a large lounge chair in the center of the room.  A dark screen hung on the far side of the room.  A gleaming gold helmet was hanging on the wall.</p><p>“This room contains immense power,” Black explained.  “Only Brotherhood members and the elder chosen children have the knowledge that it exists.”</p><p>//Gell, do you know what this is?//  Albus asked.</p><p>//I think so.  I’ve heard rumors about this room.//  Gellert shivered.  //I hope I’m wrong.//</p><p>“This magically-enhanced device allows us to implant a thought or idea into the mind of any chosen child across the world,” said Black.  “We’ve placed a tracking spell on all of you which this device recognizes.  We’re working with the muggles in their faction of our organization to improve the technology so it will work on anyone, without needing a tracking spell.  So far our efforts have failed, but someday I’m confident we’ll succeed.”</p><p>Albus glared at Black.  “The fact that you’d even want to dream up and build such a thing proves that all in your organization are completely mad.”</p><p>Black ignored him.  “Sit down, Gellert.” </p><p>Gellert reluctantly sat in the chair, knowing he had no choice.  “What do I have to do?”</p><p>“You’re going to target Vinda Rosier.”</p><p>Gellert shook his head and crossed his arms.  “No, I won’t harm her,” he said firmly.  “Pick someone else.” </p><p>“Now, now, Gellert, don’t be difficult.  Let me show you how it works.”  Black sounded eager to demonstrate.  “Locate Vinda Rosier.”  The screen showed Germany, specifically the Black Forest where they were located.   Then it slowly shifted to France.  It zoomed closer on Southern France and Albus recognized the Pyrenees mountain range.  The stone chateau that housed Beauxbatons Academy appeared.  The screen showed the grounds, which zoomed in on a blur sitting on a bench in the middle of a garden next to a golden fountain of a wood nymph. </p><p>Gellert recoiled as the screen cleared and Vinda’s scowling face appeared as she read her Arithmancy textbook.</p><p>“Now, you’re going to implant a thought into her head,” Black instructed.  “Tell her she must place the Imperius Curse on her friend Yvette and force the girl to wet herself in class.  Place this on your head.”  Black handed him a helmet that had been hanging on the wall.  “It will send out magically amplified electromagnetic waves to the person on the screen.  Picture Vinda in your mind as she is on the screen.  Compel her to follow the instructions of the voice in her head.  I know you can do it, Gellert, you have the power.”</p><p>“That’s cruel,” Gellert said quietly.  “Vinda will be torn between hating herself for humiliating a friend and for taking pleasure in humiliating someone. You’ll exploit her weakness.”</p><p>“We’re molding her for her role in the revolution,” said Black.  “This is part of her training, just like it was part of yours.” </p><p>“This was how you controlled Gellert from afar,” Albus realized.  “It wasn’t just the trigger words and the Fomorroh, although those were bad enough.  You targeted him at Hogwarts.  You implanted thoughts into his head, which led to him behaving bizarrely and ending up in the Hospital Wing.  We all thought he was going mad.  You’re despicable!” </p><p>“Don’t make me do this, Father,” Gellert pleaded.  “I don’t want to hurt Vinda.  She means so much to me.” </p><p>“We know.  We orchestrated it that way,” said Black.  “You don’t have to do this, Gellert.  All Albus has to do is agree to make the pact with you and we’ll forgo this.”</p><p>“No.  I’ll do it,” Gellert said heavily.  “I care for Vinda, but I won’t stop the only failsafe I have against the revolution succeeding.”</p><p>Albus stared at Gellert.  There had to be a way around this, another option he hadn’t considered.  Then an idea forming in his mind.  Albus almost laughed aloud.  Why hadn’t he thought about this before? </p><p>He turned to Black.  “Enough of this.  I’ll willingly make the blood pact with Gellert.”</p><p>“No, Albus you can’t!”  Gellert cried.</p><p>“I can’t let you harm Vinda.  You’d never forgive yourself,” said Albus.  “I won’t let you go down that dark path.”</p><p>“No,” Gellert pleaded.  “Albus<em> , please </em>.  You can’t chain yourself to me like this – you must stop the revolution from happening.” </p><p>“See, Herr Grindelwald?  I told you Albus would be reasonable.”  Black smiled grimly at Albus.  “We’ll return to the ballroom for this most momentous of occasions.”</p><p>.~.</p><p>Having no choice but to follow Black and Herr Grindelwald, Albus and Gellert entered the ballroom.  They saw that Orion Black had been captured and brought to the room to watch the proceedings.</p><p>“Let him go,” Gellert cried as he watched his childhood friend struggling in his bonds.  “Orion need not be here to witness this.”</p><p>“Orion needs to learn that you belong to Albus, not to him,” the elder Black growled.  “Now, the ritual is very simple,” he explained.  “You cut your hands with your wands, you make the vow, and you press your palms together.  A physical manifestation of your pact will appear to encase drops of your mixed blood.  It looks different for everyone.  After the ceremony is complete, you will never be able to harm each other ever again.”</p><p>//Albus, you don’t have to do this.  Vinda will understand that I had no choice.//</p><p>“I can’t stand by and watch you head down a dark path that you might not recover from.//  Albus reached for Gellert’s hand.  “Gellert, it will be alright.”  //Trust me.//  Albus insisted. </p><p>“Don’t try my patience, boy.  Do as your bondmate says,” Herr Grindelwald said sharply.</p><p>Orion Black gave a wounded howl at that. </p><p>Albus felt sorry for him, knowing he had feelings for Gellert, but there was nothing he could do.  Albus gave Gellert an encouraging smile.  “Gellert, give me your hand.” </p><p>A lone tear rolled down Gellert’s cheeks as he turned his right palm up. </p><p>“It will be over soon,” Albus whispered as he gently scored Gellert’s palm, causing him to wince. </p><p>“Albus, you’ve doomed us all,” Gellert choked out, just as Albus cut his own palm.</p><p>//I don’t want to do this, Albus.  Not here.  Performing this intimate ritual in front of the top members of the Brotherhood feels like perverting something that should be sacred.  When you suggested making a blood pact to commemorate the day I become of age, I felt so awful telling you no.  Now you know why.//</p><p>They stared at each other as they communicated over the bond.  //We can make other vows.// Albus reminded him.  //Just us.  They won’t know.  Gellert, I promise you that I’ll never leave your side.  I promise you forever, Gell.//</p><p>Gellert gazed into Albus’ eyes which were filled with devotion and acceptance.  A secret vow of love – it was the ultimate ‘fuck you’ to the Brotherhood.  //Albus, I promise to stay with you for all eternity – and beyond.//</p><p>Albus wanted to pull Gellert to him, to reassure him that they would get out of this, but he doubted Black would take kindly to that so he refrained.</p><p>“Say it.”  Black’s cold voice penetrated the silence that had descended on them during their telepathic conversation.  “Make the vow.  Do it now.”</p><p>“Gellert Grindelwald, I swear to never fight or harm you in any way,” Albus said in a loud, clear voice, so all in the room could hear him.   </p><p>“Albus Dumbledore, I promise not to ever fight or harm you.”  Gellert’s shoulders slumped in defeat as Albus brought their palms together and intertwined their fingers.  Two drops of their mixed blood were encased by a tiny magical sphere, which grew into a gleaming silver pendant.  Albus plucked it out of the air, marveling at the beauty of the trinket.  He examined the flat circular part at the top, which had a ‘G’ and ‘D’ entwined engraved into the metal. </p><p>//Gell, look!//  Albus showed Gellert the top, which showcased their last initials.</p><p>//It’s beautiful.//  Gellert breathed.  //I hope they never find out we made extra vows.//</p><p>“Give it to me,” Black demanded.</p><p>//NO!//  Gellert trembled.  //Don’t give it to him.//</p><p>Albus shrunk back, his fingers closing over the pendant which left an indentation on his palm.  “No.  It’s ours.  We did as you asked.  We made your vow.”</p><p>Black chuckled.  “Do you really think we’d entrust you with it?  You can give it to me or this time I can show you just how beautifully Gellert screams when experiencing prologued exposure to the Cruciatus Curse.”</p><p>Albus swallowed hard, knowing they had no other option.  “Very well.  Here.”</p><p>Gellert could barely watch as Black took possession of their pendant.   //Good going, Albus.  Now they own us.//</p><p>“Now that you’ve made the blood pact, the next step for you will be to unite the Deathly Hallows,” said Black.  “There was a rumor that Ekrizdis became the master of death by uniting the Hallows.  Of course, they were confiscated before he was exiled to the island that held Azkaban.  The Hallows have been lost to history but it is foretold that Gellert will find them at the proper time.”</p><p>He nodded at Gellert.  “By our timeline, within the next five years, you should find all three Hallows.  Having them in your possession will only add to your already immense powers.  Wizards will fear you and will fall in line when you start your revolution.”</p><p>Before Black could say more, there was a knock at the door – five short knocks.</p><p>“Enter,” Black commanded.</p><p>Gellert took this moment to quickly heal Albus' palm and then his own.</p><p>The attendant returned, holding a box.  “Sorry to interrupt, my lord, but that package you’d been waiting for has arrived.   You said it was urgent.”</p><p>“Excellent, I was hoping I’d get to use this tonight.”  Black’s cold eyes lit up as the attendant handed him the box.  “Leave us.”</p><p>As the attendant disappeared, Black opened the box and pulled out a round object.</p><p>“What is it, my lord?” Travers asked.</p><p>Black expression twisted into a snide grin.  “Thanks to Herr Grindelwald’s efforts, shopkeepers Borgin and Burke have gifted us with a new enchanted object to test.”  He raised up a crystal ball for all to see.</p><p>“A crystal ball?” Gamp tutted, looking disappointed. “An instrument of divination - rubbish.”</p><p>“This one has a curse on it,” Herr Grindelwald informed him.  “Believe me, I would not waste your precious time by bringing an ordinary object.”</p><p>“How does it work?” Rosier asked.</p><p>“It shows one’s greatest fear but it’s different from a mere boggart. This crystal ball is really meant for two or more people to use at the same time.  It shows your greatest fear in relation to those who are gazing at it,” Black explained.  “I’ve been told if you gaze at it for too long, you could go mad. I figured we could try it out on these three and see how they respond.  It seems that you serve a purpose tonight after all, my son.”</p><p>“No!” Gellert cried. “Don’t force them into this.  Hurt me instead, torture me if you must, but don’t hurt Albus and Orion.”</p><p>“We <em> are </em> hurting you, Gellert, by harming those you care about.  That was always the most effective way to get through to you.”  Black placed his hand on Gellert’s shoulder, who flinched.  “Now, look at it.”  He drew his wand and pointed it at Albus.  “Imperio.” </p><p>Albus suddenly felt compelled to gaze into the crystal ball.  A wispy silver image emitted from the crystal ball and hung in the air before him.  Gellert was locked in a passionate embrace with young Orion Black.</p><p>Albus’ chest tightened as he watched the scene played out before him.  </p><p>“Did you miss me, liebling?” The wispy Gellert purred as he gazed into his lover’s eyes. </p><p>Black caressed Gellert’s cheeks.  “Every day we aren’t together is agony.  I’m so glad you’re mine.”</p><p>“I’ve always been yours,” Gellert promised.  “I hate that we have to hide it.”</p><p>“I don’t like that you run to Dumbledore when you could be with me,” Black growled.</p><p>“I have to, my Star.  Albus would suspect something is wrong if I was to suddenly lose interest.”  Gellert leered at Black.  “But don’t worry - I’ve been working on a way to break the soul bond.  It won’t be long until you have me all to yourself.”</p><p>Gellert pulled Black in for a long kiss. “Albus thinks I love him and I’m saving myself for him,” Gellert smirked. “Poor thing has no idea about us.  He’s so naïve and blinded by his feelings for me.  Why would I love him when I can have you?”</p><p>“If only he knew how prettily you beg for it.”  Black sneered.  He removed their robes and they ground together, fully naked.</p><p>“No!” Albus cried as he watched one of his fears play out.<em> It’s just an enchantment, it’s not real.  </em>But what if it was?  Seeds of doubt filled his mind.  What if Gellert had been deceiving him all this time and he’d been blinded by love to see it? There were times when Gellert would disappear, claiming to go talk to Owlbus or practice a spell for Dueling Club in private. What if that was an excuse to find solace in Black’s arms?</p><p>He was brought back to the present when he heard, “Dumbledore, I won’t let you touch him!  Aistinzaf Alsihr!” </p><p>The wispy image cleared as Orion Black cast the magically draining spell at Albus, who was just a fraction of a second too slow to shield properly.  If he hadn’t just taken his N.E.W.T.s it wouldn’t have been a problem, but Albus was already exhausted and his reflexes weren’t as sharp.  Albus felt the spell hit him in the left shoulder.   He stumbled to his feet drawing his wand and pointing it at Black, but Albus couldn’t feel his magic – it was muted somehow.   </p><p>//Gellert, help me.// Albus pleaded. </p><p>//Albus, shield!//</p><p>Albus tried to cast a shielding charm around himself but he couldn’t manage it.  //I can’t!//</p><p>In slow motion, Albus watched as Gellert got to his feet but Black was already flinging another spell at him.</p><p>“Avada Kedavra!”  Black’s killing curse hurled towards Albus but Gellert moved quickly and threw himself in front of him, instinctively protecting his bondmate from harm. </p><p>Albus felt Gellert’s magic surrounding himself and Albus with a shield charm.</p><p>The killing curse bounced off Gellert’s impenetrable shield and struck Black square in the chest.</p><p>“Nooo!”  Gellert screamed as he watched Black fall to the floor.  He rushed over to Black.  “Star, stay with me.”</p><p>Albus watched as Gellert gathered Black in his arms, crying over his childhood friend. </p><p>“I didn’t mean to, Star,” Gellert cried.  “You have to believe me.”</p><p>“I know,” Black choked out.  “We both know they were going to… kill me anyway.  I’d served my purpose.”  Black reached for Gellert’s hand.  “Gellert, I love…”  Black’s head fell back at an angle.</p><p>“No, please, don’t go!”  Gellert cradled Black’s body in his arms.  After a few moments, he closed Black’s empty eyes and placed the body aside.  Enraged, Gellert stood up and targeted the elder Black.</p><p>“Avada Kedavra!”</p><p>Black easily blocked the spell and the green bolt fizzled out.</p><p>“Incarcerous!”  Black and Travers cast in unison and captured Gellert, who snarled as he struggled in his bonds.  “Let me go!” </p><p>“Albus look at him,” Headmaster Black said, his voice deceptively soft.  “Surely by now you know what a monster Gellert truly is, what he’s capable of.   He just tried to kill me.”</p><p>“Don’t try to pin this on Gellert.  You forced us to look at that fucked up crystal ball, knowing exactly what would happen.  <em> You </em> stole his life away,” Albus snapped.  “You subjected Gellert and the other chosen children to twisted experiments.  You’re vile, all of you!  Let him go.”</p><p>Black walked up to Gellert and snatched his wand away.  Then he did the same for Albus and pocketed the wands.  “As you wish.” Gellert’s bonds disappeared and he stretched his arms, glaring at Black.   Gellert’s chest was heaving and his eyes held a manic gleam.</p><p>“Go comfort your soulmate before he makes any more rash actions.”  Black gave Albus a twisted smile which unnerved him.  “If he gets out of control again, he’ll be punished.”</p><p>Albus raised his hands, palms facing out as he slowly approached the trembling Gellert.  “It’s me, Gell.”  Albus looked deep into Gellert’s eyes and gently compelled him to calm down.   Normally he wouldn’t take such a drastic step but the situation called for it.</p><p>Gellert complied.  His breathing leveled out and his shakes disappeared. </p><p>“You’re alright.”  Albus pulled Gellert close and stroked his hair. </p><p>“What a touching reunion,” Herr Grindelwald drawled, causing Albus and Gellert to part.  “I’m curious, Albus, did Gellert ever tell you the real reason why he followed our commands for all those years?”</p><p>“He said he would be punished if he didn’t,” said Albus.  “He said you hurt him.  I saw that even on the day that we met as small children.  You claimed your cat scratched his arms but I knew the truth.</p><p>Herr Grindelwald’s icy voice gave Albus the chills.  “We didn’t always use physical punishment.  Sometimes I threatened to access your bond and hurt you.”</p><p>“Was that an empty threat?” Albus asked.</p><p>“No, Albus.  Remember when you were ten?  You ended up in St. Mungo’s because your head hurt and you fell into a light coma.  I psychically did that to you.”</p><p>Albus recalled awakening in St. Mungo’s when he was young.   His mother had asked if he remembered what he’d been repeating when he was in the coma and if his head still hurt.  Albus had said no, nor did he know what caused the severe headache.  His mother had seemed relieved.   Albus imagined he’d probably said something about Gellert but his mother had never told him.  Now he couldn’t ask her.</p><p>“I remember going to the hospital,” Albus said.  “My head was killing me and I fell into a coma.  That hurt.”</p><p>Herr Grindelwald laughed.  “See?  It was so easy to access the bond through Gellert to cause you psychic pain.  Every time after that I threatened to hurt you, Gellert obeyed me without question.”</p><p>Albus glared at Herr Grindelwald.  “That’s cruel!  How could you do that to your own son?  You’re despicable.”</p><p>“I had no choice.”  Herr Grindelwald’s voice wavered just a tad.  “The prophecy clearly stated that if you fight on the side of the light, Gellert and his followers will lose.”</p><p>“If I’m such a threat, why not just kill me?” Albus asked, in spite of himself.</p><p>Gellert whimpered and stood protectively in front of Albus, trying to shield him with his arms.  “No, please!  Don’t hurt him.  I’ll do whatever you want.”</p><p>“Killing you in the past never helped us succeed.  Also, we need to use you as leverage over Gellert.”  Herr Grindelwald chuckled.  “That is why.  So we could control him and his powers.   As long as you’re alive and well, Gellert will do whatever we wish.”   Herr Grindelwald stared at his son in disgust.  “So weak, Gellert.  <em> He’s not even your soulmate</em>.  We gave you that psychic bond when you were born so we could manipulate your destiny.  The Brotherhood tried it once before in the 15th century with Dark Lord Ekrizdis and his lover, Aloysius Peverell.  It almost worked, Ekrizdis was going to rule and give the Brotherhood unlimited power.  However, Peverell turned against Ekrizdis at the very last moment.  This time around, we decided that now was the time to try again.  You’re only soulbonded because we made it so.” </p><p>“What?” Albus said weakly.  It couldn’t be true.  Was the Brotherhood really behind his feelings for Gellert?  Were his feelings not his own?  Had they been manufactured somehow?</p><p>“Father, no!”  Gellert’s panic face surfaced.  “You promised me you wouldn’t tell him the origin of the bond.”</p><p>“I lied.”  Herr Grindelwald cruelly sneered at his son before turning to Albus.  “We used dark magic to connect your minds soon after Gellert was born.   Then, we planned your first meeting.  We called your father to Germany for work, knowing he’d bring you with him so near to the holidays.  I brought Gellert there to the park that night.  It was no accident that you met him.  I knew that if Gellert ever saw you, he’d identify you as his soulmate and he’d activate the bond.”</p><p>“You’re lying,” Albus said, a note of desperation in his voice.  “You have to be!  What I feel for Gellert is real.”</p><p>“How about we perform a test? Yes, a test!” Black cried with glee.  “We can remove your psychic connection just like that.”  Black snapped his fingers.  “Shall we see what happens?”</p><p>“No, don’t!” Gellert begged, to no avail.  “Please, it might hurt him!” </p><p>Albus shrank back as Herr Grindelwald touched his forehead.</p><p>“Don’t move.” Gellert’s father threatened.  “The procedure is a delicate one.”  Albus forced himself to stay still.  </p><p>Herr Grindelwald touched Gellert’s forehead with his other hand and closed his eyes.</p><p>Then Albus felt an odd feeling of absence.  He mentally reached for Gellert but there was a void in his head where Gellert was supposed to be.</p><p>//Gellert!  Gell, where are you!// Albus cried out in vain, the bond searching for Gellert but finding no remnants of their connection. </p><p>Gellert cried out, tears streaming down his cheeks.  “Please, give it back.  I can’t live without him.”</p><p>Albus stared at Gellert in horror as he tried to process what the Brotherhood had revealed about their bond.  “Gellert, are they lying about the origin of our bond?”</p><p>Gellert bowed his head before forcing his head up.  “N-no.”</p><p>“Then you’re not really my soulmate.” Albus’ heart shattered as he realized the truth.  “All this time together and you never told me.  Was this all a lie to get me here so I’d make the blood pact?  So they could capture me and train me for their dark purposes?”  Albus cried. </p><p>“No, of course not!”  Gellert cried.  “Albus, I<em> love </em> you.”</p><p>Albus took a step back, as if scalded.  “I let you into my bed.”</p><p>“Albus, it was all real, I promise you.”  Gellert pleaded.  “When I made that vow, I meant it.”</p><p>“How can I trust anything you say?”  Albus angrily wiped several tears away.  He recalled Gellert had also kept information from him about the identity of the younger Black.  Every time he’d asked, Gellert had evaded the question.  What else had Gellert been keeping from him?    </p><p>“It’s just like I told you, Gellert,” his father hissed.  “Once he found out what we did, Albus would forsake you.”</p><p>Gellert stared at Albus, pleading with his eyes. </p><p>Albus didn’t have to access their connection to know what Gellert was thinking.  <em> Don’t leave me.  Prove them wrong.  Don’t let them tear us apart. </em></p><p>Albus looked, really looked into Gellert’s eyes.  He didn’t need to use Legilimency to see the absolute heartbreak residing there, along with deep affection.  Gellert had looked at him with love in his eyes a hundred thousand times – Albus could never mistake it for anything else.  It was then he realized the real truth.</p><p>“Fuck you, Herr Grindelwald,” Albus snarled, his blue eyes fiercely flashing as he took Gellert’s hand in his.  “I don’t care if you gave us the bond or if he’s my soulmate or not,”  Albus said, squeezing Gellert’s shaking hand for all it was worth.  “I love Gellert for who he is, and I’m<em> never </em> going to abandon him.”</p><p>Time stopped.</p><p>Herr Grindelwald’s and Headmaster Black’s cold features froze.  Everything froze around Albus except for Gellert, who was still trembling.</p><p>A shimmering white figure appeared in the middle of the dark chamber.   A human form solidified, an elderly wizard dressed in flowing white robes complete with a white staff.  He turned to look at the stunned boys, sparkling light dancing in his ancient eyes.</p><p>“Merlin,” Albus breathed, as a feeling of warmth spread throughout his body as he felt the man’s strong peaceful aura emanating into the room.  “You’re Merlin, aren’t you?”</p><p>“Yes, it is I,” the ancient wizard smiled at the pair.   “I couldn’t make substantial contact with either of you until Albus made the ultimate declaration of love.  That he would love you, Gellert, even if he believed you were not soulmates.”</p><p>Gellert stared at Albus, his gaze filled with love and devotion.  “Thank you.”</p><p>Albus stared in awe at the most famous wizard in all of Wizarding history.  “What are you?”</p><p>“I guess you could call me an ascended being,” Merlin said thoughtfully.</p><p>“What happened to them?” Albus asked, indicated the eerie frozen figures of the Brotherhood.</p><p>“I stopped time,” Merlin said casually as if it was something he did every day.   “It won’t hold forever, I’m afraid.  Time is always against us.” </p><p>“If you’re an ascended being, why didn’t you intervene sooner?” Albus asked.</p><p>“We have a certain set of rules that we cannot break, not for anyone,” Merlin said firmly.  </p><p>“If you have great power, why do you let the purebloods get away with all this - the auctions, the abuse, the torture, the greed?”  Albus accused.  “Apparently, this has gone on for centuries.”</p><p>“Oh, much longer than that, I’m afraid,” said Merlin, his blue eyes sad.  “Evil is a powerful force to be reckoned with.”</p><p>Albus’ eyes flicked to the changing tapestries of constellations, which had frozen on Orion.</p><p>“We won’t let them get away with it,” Merlin vowed.  ‘Not in the end.  We have to abide by our rules of free will and noninterference, but we’re playing for the long game.  In the future, many wizards and witches of the light will choose to incarnate and the dark will have no choice but to surrender, but only if the dark forces are quelled enough in this century.”</p><p>“What about our bond?” Gellert asked, his voice a little wobbly.  “Did the Brotherhood really create it, like I was told?”</p><p>Albus didn’t give Merlin the chance to answer.  “The Brotherhood didn’t give us the soulbond,” Albus said confidently.  “I’ve felt our connection, felt the love that is reflected there.  It is pure and untainted.  Only a true force of the light could do that.”</p><p>“That’s correct, we gave you the soul bond,” Merlin smiled.  “I’m afraid we’re trying to manipulate your future as well, for the better.  Although it wasn’t difficult, as your souls have been drawn to each other in many different incarnations.”</p><p>“Bringing Gellert and I together was the best thing you could’ve done,” said Albus, smiling as he regarded Merlin.  “Thank you.”</p><p>“Albus, you are a powerful force of light to be reckoned with,” Merlin declared.  “If you stick to your principles, I see many good things in your future.”</p><p>“Thank you,” Albus blushed at the compliment.  After all, it wasn’t everyday one receives one from an ascended being.</p><p>“Gellert, I wanted to thank you,” said Merlin.</p><p>“Me?” Gellert sounded surprised.  “What for?  Albus is the one who should be-”</p><p>Merlin gently interrupted him.  “You endured much pain and suffering.  But instead of succumbing to the dark, you emerged stronger for it and built a new life for yourself.  According to our previous estimates, you weren’t supposed to suffer that much, but the Brotherhood was especially cruel to you this time around.  You’ve greatly impressed me – well, all of us, really.”</p><p>“Thank you,” said Gellert, smiling broadly at Merlin.  “I try.” </p><p>Then Albus remembered their predicament.  “Not to be rude or anything, but how are we going to get out of this?” Albus gestured to the Brotherhood members circled around them.</p><p>“I’ve got one play left on the board,” said Merlin.   “I’ll transport you two back to Hogwarts and assign one of my allies there to protect you.  You see, Professor Zartoza works with me and the ascended masters as a double agent.  He has successfully infiltrated the Brotherhood and can manipulate some of their decisions by pretending to have visions of the future.  Of course, he <em>does </em>have real visions, which is how my kind communicate with him.  Gellert, I’ve tried to do that with you, with little success due to the Brotherhood’s interference.  But perhaps, in time, I shall try again.”</p><p>Gellert smiled.  “I’d like that, to be of service to you.  But right now, all I want is to get back to Hogwarts.”</p><p>“Ah.  You should know there will be some major changes in staffing made when you return to school.  Before he died, the younger Black discovered a trail of documents that prove his father is involved in child auctions.  When he regains consciousness, Ministry employees will surround Black and take him into custody.  Unfortunately, the other members of the Brotherhood will apparate away.”</p><p>“So, justice will be served!” Gellert cried.  “This is great news.”</p><p>“It is, but the Brotherhood will still endure, I’m afraid.” Merlin sighed.  “The Brotherhood has operatives all around the world.  Losing Black will only be a minor setback.”</p><p>“But with Headmaster Black in prison, who will take his place at Hogwarts?”  Albus asked.</p><p>“Armando Dippet will be appointed as headmaster straight away.  With the teaching assistant Orion Black gone and Galatea Merrythought retiring to be with her ailing partner, that means we’ll need a Defense Against The Dark Arts teacher.”  Merlin smiled, his crow’s feet at the edges of his eyes crinkling.  “Albus, that will be you – that is, if you choose to accept the position.”</p><p>“I’m sorry, what?” Albus stared incredulously.  “That’s impossible - I’m much too young!  Hogwarts students aren’t allowed to apply for a position right after they graduate.  They have to wait a few years at least.”</p><p>“You’re more than qualified, Albus,” Merlin assured him.  “You’re the most powerful young wizard of the light and aptly named.  Why do you think the Brotherhood fears you so much?”</p><p>“And Gellert?  Will he be safe at Hogwarts?”</p><p>“Yes,” Merlin promised.  “He can continue his schooling for the next two years and you can help guide him.   Hogwarts will now have our divine protection – they cannot touch you while you’re there.”  He turned to Gellert, nodding reassuringly.  “That means they can’t invade your mind, Gellert.  The same goes for Godric’s Hollow – at least until you come of age.  However, your visions will still remain.”</p><p>“Thank Merlin.”  Gellert colored red.  “Er, thank<em> you</em>, I mean.”</p><p>Merlin chortled at that.  “I do get a kick out of that expression, you know.  You Wizarding folk give me way too much credit.  I may be an ascended master, but I’m not the top dog.”</p><p>“What about after Gellert graduates and your protection ends?” Albus pressed.</p><p>“You’ll have to go into hiding, I’m afraid,” said Merlin, sounding apologetic.   “We can’t think of any other way to keep you safe.  We must keep you off the grid where the Brotherhood cannot find you with their Seers until you are powerful enough to take them on directly.   During that time, you won’t have hardly any contact with the outside world.”</p><p>“That’s alright,” said Albus, smiling at Gellert.  “We’ll have each other.  That’s all I need.”</p><p>“While you’re in hiding, you’re to study hard and practice your magic.   Help each other grow stronger, teach each other all you have learned individually,” Merlin instructed.</p><p>“And then?” Albus asked.</p><p>“I can’t tell you too much about your possible future, as that violates our directive,” said Merlin, his ancient eyes twinkling as he regarded the two young wizards.   “But I can tell you this – if you two unite against the dark forces that are slowly rising, we’ll be able to move against the Brotherhood much sooner than we could otherwise.”</p><p>Albus smiled.  “Good to know.” </p><p>“But what if I fall to the dark?” Gellert worried.   “The prophecy clearly states that I’m the Dark Seer.  You didn’t say anything about me being of the light.”</p><p>“I’m afraid that’s still a possibility,” Merlin admitted.  “I can’t just wipe your past away, nor the memories of your conditioning, as much as I would like to.  But with Albus’ love and care…” Merlin smiled at Gellert.  “I’m betting on <em>you </em>, Gellert - I always have.  Oh, and one more thing.”  Merlin held out his hand and three objects came flying out of Black’s pocket.</p><p>Merlin handed Albus and Gellert’s wands back to them before holding up their silver pendant.  “This is yours, Gellert.  They must not get their hands on this or it could end badly for both of you.  Keep it safe.”</p><p>“I will,” Gellert promised as he took it from Merlin and placed it around his neck.  “We will.”</p><p>“What about our bond?”  Albus asked.  “Can you restore it?”</p><p>“It was never truly gone, Herr Grindelwald just blocked it momentarily.  I’ll fix that.”  Merlin snapped his fingers and suddenly their connection sprang open.</p><p>//Gellert!// Albus joyfully cried as he reached across the bond.</p><p>//Albus!//  Gellert kissed his bondmate, causing both of them to sigh in relief as they clutched at each other, quietly declaring their love and devotion.</p><p>Merlin dabbed at his eyes with a handkerchief as he watched the happy reunion.  “Good luck to both of you.  Prepare yourself for travel - this can feel a bit unpleasant.”  With that, Merlin waved his hand, causing Albus and Gellert to be transported out of Grindelwald Manor and onto Hogwarts’ grounds in the blink of an eye. </p><p>.~.</p><p>After they landed, Albus and Gellert dusted themselves off and helped each other up.  The castle loomed in the distance, but school was the last thing on their minds.  Albus’ head smarted but he wasn’t sure if it was due to the bond being blocked or to their method of travel.</p><p>“Alright, Gell?”</p><p>Gellert nodded.  “I’m fine.  You?”</p><p>Albus beamed.  “Never better, now that I can feel you again.”</p><p>“Albus, he said he was betting on me, Albus!” Gellert said breathlessly.   “Merlin, the real Merlin!”</p><p>Albus’ lips twitched, amused by Gellert’s reaction.  “I heard.  He seems to have strong faith in both of us.”</p><p>Gellert winced, recalling his several mistakes.  “Albus, I should’ve told you the truth about the soulbond.  I’ve thought for all my life that the Brotherhood gave it to us.  But when we were reunited last term, I didn’t care if it had dark origins.  I’d found a special connection with you and I didn’t want to risk you leaving me if I told you the truth.”</p><p>Albus nodded.  “I’m not happy about what you did, but I understand why.  And ultimately, it doesn’t matter.  But next time, please don’t keep things from me, alright?  You know you could’ve told me that Orion Black was one of the chosen children.”</p><p>Gellert blew out a long breath.  “Yeah.  I should’ve.  It killed me watching him treat you like shit.  But I felt like I owed him to keep his secret, even from you.”  Gellert caressed Albus’ cheek.  “I almost lost you by keeping important information from you and making you doubt the validity of our relationship.  How did you know I wasn’t playing you for a fool without the bond to check?”</p><p>“When I looked into your eyes, I saw how much you loved me.  I’d seen that expression many times before, during our dates, when we took steps forward in bed, when I solved a particularly difficult homework problem, when I defeated you in a duel.”  Albus leaned into the touch and happily sighed.  “I knew you couldn’t fake that, bond or not.”</p><p>“I’m glad you realized the truth.  You must know I never wanted to force you into making the blood pact, although they claimed otherwise.”</p><p>“I do know that.  You turned me down months ago when I asked because you were afraid to do the Brotherhood’s bidding.”  Albus gave him a wry smile.  “That’s what the Brotherhood wanted you to do all this time, why they kept invading your mind and making you act weirdly, but you still wouldn’t ask me to do it.”</p><p>“Yeah.”  Gellert furrowed his brow. “Albus, there’s one thing I don’t understand.  Why were you willing to make the blood pact with me?  You’ll be the only one with the power to stop me when I get older.  Now nothing will stand in my way when the Brotherhood forces me to lead the revolution.”</p><p>“Ah, but there’s another option that the Brotherhood hasn’t considered,” said Albus, his blue eyes twinkling.  “Yes, I made a blood pact to never fight you, which means I can’t directly stop your revolution.  But what if you decided to never lead the revolution<em> at all </em>?”</p><p>Gellert blinked.  “What?”</p><p>“You’re not giving yourself enough credit, love.”  Albus smiled broadly.  “You have a strong will of your own.  You don’t have to bend to the Brotherhood’s wishes even if they try to manipulate you into doing so.  What if we both decided to work <em>against </em>the Brotherhood, to bring them down?  Then it wouldn’t matter if we made the blood pact or not.”</p><p>“Albus, you’re a genius!”  Gellert cried.  “All this time I’ve thought that my future was written in stone.  I thought that they controlled my life and manipulated my destiny.  I was sure that the prophecy foretold my future, that my revolution was inevitable.  But now… you really think I can change what is foretold?” </p><p>“Nothing is written in stone, darling,” Albus insisted.</p><p>“Maybe I really can conquer my demons and change my future,” Gellert considered.</p><p>“I believe in you.  I’ll find a way to help you better manage your visions,” Albus vowed.  “I swear to you, Gellert.  You’ll be able to live a normal life someday.”</p><p>“Good.”  Gellert gave Albus a sweet, shy smile.  “I want to be the person you deserve.”</p><p>Albus pulled Gellert close and they rested their foreheads together, the bond humming contentedly in the background.  “My dearest love - you already are.”  </p><p>THE END!</p><p>.~.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A/N:  Chant Translation:  Make us young.  Make us strong.  Make us immortal.  Fortify us with young blood.<br/>If anyone recognizes the language, I’ll be very impressed.  Hint, no one on Earth speaks it. </p><p>The epilogue is coming soon.  Thanks so much to anyone who read, left kudos, left comments, or gave me encouragement to write this loooong fic - over 400,000 words!  I’m really proud of it and I think it’s one of my best. </p><p>I think I lost some readers in Part II when Gellert was having mental difficulties, which I get – it was depressing.  But if I was writing this just to keep readers interested and get a ton of comments, I probably could’ve summarized Part II in a few chapters.  However, I wrote this for myself as a way to process my own feelings around my diagnosis with bipolar disorder and all the difficulties that went with it.  If anyone has a mental illness and needs to talk, I’m available on tumblr.  But just like Gellert, after years of battling my illness, I finally got better and I now live a normal life, so know that’s possible. </p><p>I hope you’ve enjoyed this story.  If anyone is interested in reading about Gellert’s last two years at Hogwarts with Albus at his side, let me know because I might just continue this… but I will be updating when I feel like it, not every week.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0037"><h2>37. Epilogue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Headmaster Dippet offers the DADA job to Albus.  The boys adjust to their new life together after Albus graduates Hogwarts.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you all so much for coming on this long two year journey with me.  It's bittersweet to finish this series but I'm so glad I did it. I hope you like the last part.</p><p>-AGA</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Disclaimer:  JKR owns it.</p><p>.~.</p><p>
  <em>Epilogue</em>
</p><p>.~.</p><p>That night, Albus and Gellert spent the night in each other’s arms.  They shared minds until they fell asleep, needing the intimacy and reassurance that their bond could provide.  Unfortunately, Gellert kept waking up about every hour having a recurring nightmare that Albus was leaving him because he learned the Brotherhood gave them their soulbond.  Albus gently shushed him and reminded his bondmate that he was never leaving him, but each time it took several minutes for Gellert to calm down.</p><p>When morning rolled around, both were exhausted from the events of the night before and their lack of sleep.  When they went downstairs, Albus was reluctant to leave Gellert’s side but his bondmate promised that he would be alright sitting with Bianca at breakfast.  </p><p>Still worried, Albus took his usual seat next to Elphias at the Gryffindor table and watched as Gellert made conversation with the Slytherin girls per usual.  Elphias asked Albus about how his tests had gone, giving Albus something to focus on besides Gellert.  As he recounted his encounter with Griselda Marchbanks, Elphias was impressed that he’d managed to defeat a boggart after a day of rigorous testing.  Albus had barely finished his pancakes before he and Gellert were summoned to the headmaster’s office.</p><p>When the stone staircase admitted them to the office, Armando Dippet was sitting behind the headmaster’s desk.  <em>That’s going to take some getting used to.  </em>All the feelings of betrayal regarding former Headmaster Black came flooding back but Albus pushed them aside for the moment.  His first instinct was to be suspicious of the elderly Dippet, as Headmaster of Hogwarts was a position of power.  Not in a Minister of Magic kind of way, but being the head of a prestigious wizarding school did have its advantages and perks.  Albus reminded himself that Dippet had never shown any instance of wanting to use power for his own gain, but he’d been fooled before.</p><p>“Ah, good morning Mr. Dumbledore.  Mr. Grindelwald.”  Dippet nodded at them both.  As they stepped forward, Albus saw they had an audience of three women.  Madam Dilys, Professor Merrythought, and Madam Thomas were standing near the headmaster’s desk.</p><p>“Sir, what’s this about?”  Albus asked although he had a good idea.</p><p>“I’m afraid I’ve got some bad news and some good news,” Dippet announced.  “Headmaster Black was arrested last night by the Ministry.  He was involved in some sort of unsavory dealings, but I’ll spare you the details.”</p><p>Albus shared a knowing look with Gellert before turning back to Dippet. </p><p>“As Black is now gone, I’ve been appointed as the new headmaster.  I’m also sorry to say that Professor Orion Black was killed last night, more than likely by his own father as he tried to escape the Aurors’ clutches.  It’s a shame, he was a bright young fellow.  Had his whole future ahead of him.”  Dippet bowed his head and Albus steadied Gellert, who tensed beside him.  “Mr. Dumbledore, I’ve called you here because with Orion Black no longer with us, you are next in line for the Defense Against the Dark Arts position. I’d like to offer it to you.”</p><p>Although Merlin had mentioned this, Albus was still astounded by the offer.  “But what about Professor Merrythought?”  He glanced over at his teacher.</p><p>“I’ve decided to retire early.”  She gave Albus a gentle smile.  “My good friend Eloise has been diagnosed with an incurable disease.  She’ll live but she’ll need constant care.  I must resign my teaching position as I’ll be spending most of my time taking care of her.”</p><p>“But I’m too young,” Albus reminded them.  “Teaching positions are never offered to students that have just graduated.  Besides, don’t you want to know the results of my N.E.W.T.s before you make me an offer?”</p><p>“In your case, Mr. Dumbledore, I’m willing to make an exception,” said Dippet.  “I have no need to see your grades.  You’re obviously extremely intelligent and powerful, and Professor Merrythought tells me you work well with students of all ages.  I know you’ll make an excellent teacher.   Also, you should consider that if you take the job, you could stay in close proximity with Mr. Grindelwald as he finishes out his two years here.”</p><p>Albus glanced over at the three women who were smiling.  At this point, he really couldn’t handle another betrayal.  “You<em> told </em>him?”  Albus accused, placing his hands on his hips.</p><p>“Don’t worry, you have nothing to fear from me,” Dippet tried to reassure the pair.  “I must admit, I find it unusual that a soulbond was gifted to two boys, but who am I to question it?  Soulbonds are rooted in ancient magic and are a representation of the purest form of love.  I believe your bond should be cherished.  I will do all I can to protect your secret from those who might exploit it.”</p><p>“Thank you, sir,” said Albus, relieved that the women had put their faith in the right person.  It was hard for him to doubt Dippet’s earnest sincerity.  “I-I don’t know what to say.”</p><p>“Say yes,” Dippet encouraged.  “Just to sweeten the deal, I’ll continue to honor the arrangement Hogwarts had with your mother to keep your brother on his scholarship for the next two years.   I won’t take that cost out of your salary.”</p><p>Albus looked at Gellert, who slightly nodded before turning back to Dippet.  “Yes, I’d love to take the job.”</p><p>“Wonderful!”  Dippet beamed.  “We have an accord.”  He offered his hand and Albus shook it.  “Oh, Mr. Dumbledore… well, I suppose it’s Professor Dumbledore now… I’ve another favor to ask,” Dippet added.  “On days that our Transfiguration professor is out sick, I’ll need you to substitute for him as well.  I know you’re just as gifted at Transfiguration as you are at Defense.  That is, if you don’t mind.  You’ll be well paid for taking a dual role.”</p><p>Albus’ eyes sparkled.  “Don’t worry, I’m up to the challenge, sir.”</p><p>“Good,” said Dippet.  “You should know that yours won’t be the only change in staffing.  Madam Dilys has also decided to retire to live in Hogsmeade with her daughter and grandchildren.  If we can entice her, we’re hoping to have Miss Greengrass fill the position.  She’s very qualified, but it will also be important for you to keep up the ruse that you’re together.”</p><p>“That would be lovely,” said Albus, relieved for entirely another reason.  This development gave Adalia a chance to be with her girlfriend as Bianca finished out her last year.  He was happy for them, as they’d been through a difficult six months.</p><p>“I’ll be nearby in case Miss Greengrass is in need of my help.”  Madam Dilys patted Albus and Gellert’s shoulders.  “Boys, you should know that we’re <em>all </em>committed to keeping both of you safe.  I’m just sorry it took me so long to understand what a gift your bond is.”</p><p>“We’re just glad you kept our secret even if you didn’t understand it at first,” said Albus.  Then he sobered.  “And you, Madam Thomas?  Are you also retiring?”</p><p>“No, I’ll still be here,” Madam Thomas reassured him.  “And we’ll continue holding our group in the library next term.”</p><p>“It never sat right with me, what happened to Leonard Longbottom just because he was caught with that boy,” said Dippet, shaking his head.  “When you’ve been around as long as I have, you realize that people are complicated.   If anyone asks, I’ll claim to have no knowledge of the secret meetings in the library and what goes on there.”  He winked at Albus and Gellert.  “I commend your initiative in starting the club.  Those of your inclination deserve to have a safe space here at Hogwarts.  I’ll do my best to stop Ulysses Gamp from trying to infect Hogwarts with his ridiculous and harmful policies.”</p><p>“Thank you, Headmaster,” Gellert said smoothly.  “Your kindness and understanding are much appreciated.  Now, unless there’s anything else, Albus and I’d like to enjoy our last day of school before we go home for the summer.”  Gellert reached for Albus’ hand, who threaded their fingers together.</p><p>“There’s nothing else,” said Dippet.  “Although, Mr. Dumbledore, I wanted you to know that if you need anything from me, just ask.  I know you may not trust me right away, given your experience with the last headmaster, but I ask that you give me a chance.”</p><p>“I will, sir,” said Albus, impressed that Dippet had picked up on his concern.  “Good day.”</p><p>He and Gellert left the headmaster’s office together, riding the stone staircase down to the lower floor.  “What do you think of the new headmaster?”  Albus asked.</p><p>“Dippet’s alright.  I’m glad he supports us but I think he’s too trusting of others.  And he’s not exactly a spring chicken at 262.  I wonder who will be Headmaster after him?” Gellert wondered.</p><p>Albus shrugged.  “Who knows?  I’m just grateful I have a reason to remain with you for the next two years.”</p><p>“I hope I can still sleep in your bedroom when you work here,” Gellert leered at him and waggled his eyebrows.  “You know, for sexual escapades and the like.”</p><p>“Sexual escapades?  Us?"  Albus gasped, pretending to be shocked.  He winked at Gellert.  "If not, it might give you some motivation to learn how to apparate on the grounds.” </p><p>When they stepped off the staircase as it came to a halt, Professor Zartoza was waiting for them.  The Divination professor approached the duo.  “Boys, might I have a word?”</p><p>Albus regarded the man who was posing as a double agent in the Brotherhood.  “Yes?”</p><p>“I know you both must have lots of questions for me and my allegiances,” said the divination professor after he cast a silencing charm.  “But you should know that I’m one of the good guys.”</p><p>“We know,” Albus assured him.  “Merlin appeared to us last night while we were in the ballroom.  He told us that you were his ally.”</p><p>Zartoza laughed with delight.  “Did he?  Well, that makes this conversation a lot easier.  You know, Merlin mentioned that I might be of some help to you, Gellert, in regards to your visions.”</p><p>“Anything you could tell me would be appreciated,” said Gellert, looking relieved.  “I can’t stop them from coming – I just have to get through it and try not to act too crazy, which is hard.”    </p><p>“Over the years, I’ve come across many different techniques that I use to help manage my visions,” said Zartoza.  “If you’d like, I could start training you.  However, I must warn you that it can be mentally taxing work.”</p><p>“Yes, please!”  Gellert breathed.  “If there’s any possible way I can stay in control when I’m having a vision, I’ll try anything.”</p><p>Zartoza chuckled.  “I like your enthusiasm.  That won’t be accomplished quickly, but I think we can get there.  You are staying with Bathilda Bagshot, correct?”</p><p>Gellert nodded.</p><p>“I can come by your home sometime next week and we can begin your training,” Zartoza offered.  “That is if it’s alright with your guardian.”</p><p>“I’m sure it will be,” said Albus, thrilled that Gellert would finally be getting the help he needed.  He frowned.  “Professor, I have to ask, why didn’t you offer your help to Gellert before when he was struggling in the hospital wing last term?”</p><p>Professor Zartoza’s eyes filled with regret.  “I wish I could’ve.  The Brotherhood has eyes everywhere.  If they found out I was helping Gellert, my cover would’ve been blown.  I would’ve been killed for interfering and Merlin wouldn’t have someone inside the Brotherhood he could communicate with.  Believe me, it was difficult for me to watch and do nothing – but no longer.  I too struggled with my visions when I was young.  Gellert, I’m committed to helping you master your gift.”</p><p>“Thanks.  I could really use the help.”  Gellert smiled gratefully at his professor.   </p><p>“Now, shall we go to a place where we won’t be disturbed?” Zartoza suggested.</p><p>Gellert nodded.  “I only have one request - I’d like for Bianca Nott to join us.  She’s been instrumental in helping us research the Brotherhood and she needs to know what happened last night at my home.”</p><p>“Very well, she can come,” said Zartoza.  “After all, her father is involved.  How about we go to the kiva in the library, where you hold your secret meetings for students like you?”  He grinned smugly at them.</p><p>Albus sounded dismayed.  “How did you know about that?”</p><p>“Professors talk,” Zartoza explained.  “I’ve known about Galatea’s girlfriend for years and she alluded to your meetings after speaking with Madam Thomas.  It didn’t wasn’t hard to work out.”</p><p>“So you knew about me and Gellert?”  Albus raised an eyebrow.  “Does every single Hogwarts professor know?”  </p><p>“Not at all.  I knew the truth long before Gellert even came to Hogwarts.  Everyone in the Brotherhood knows about your soulbond,” Zartoza reminded him.</p><p>Albus groaned as he suddenly realized something.  “Oh no.  That means that <em>Travers</em> knows!”  </p><p>“You’re right!”  Gellert descended into laughter as he digested that realization.  “I hope he never finds out I impersonated him to visit St. Mungo’s.”</p><p>“I don’t want to know, do I?”  Zartoza asked.</p><p>“No,” Albus and Gellert said in unison.</p><p>Zartoza patted Gellert’s shoulder.  “Let’s go find your ‘girlfriend’.  I must say, your relationship theatrics have kept me thoroughly entertained this term.  You’re quite the actor.”</p><p>“It’s a gift,” Gellert said, sounding smug.   Then he cocked his head.  “Actually, I did have something I wanted to ask you about.  The Brotherhood sent me this human skull and a tube attached to it.  Any idea what that is?” </p><p>“Ah, they’ve gifted you with a skull hookah.  It’s supposed to help project your visions so others can view them,” Zartoza explained.  “The skull hookah actually used to be mine but then they decided to give it to you.”</p><p>“You can have it back,” Gellert said hurriedly.  “It kind of creeps me out.”</p><p>“This object isn’t evil in itself,” Zartoza informed him.  “It’s just a tool.  You’re not ready to use it yet, but in time I can show you how.  It might actually be useful if you are to take a stand against the Brotherhood.”</p><p>“That would be ironic.”  Gellert snorted before sobering.  “I’d really love to use my visions for good somehow.  Then all the struggle I’ve experienced would be worth it.” </p><p>“If you train hard, I have no doubt that you can.”  Zartoza offered his hand and Gellert shook it.  “Too long I’ve watched you from the sidelines.  I’d like to officially be your mentor, from one Seer to another, if you want.”</p><p>A lump appeared in Gellert’s throat.  “I’d really like that.”</p><p>Albus grinned as he watched Gellert hug his surprised professor, who stiffened but eventually relaxed into the hug.  It seemed that Albus’ hope had come true - Gellert was on his way to learning to manage his visions and hopefully having a normal life.      </p><p>.~.</p><p>After a brief search, they quickly located Bianca and met in the kiva to bring her up to date.  Bianca was horrified to learn of the events of the previous night but she wasn’t surprised by the trickery and deceit the Brotherhood had used on Albus and Gellert.  She was, however, shocked to hear about Headmaster Black’s involvement and the real story behind Orion Black’s tragic death.  Zartoza vowed to keep them in the loop concerning any developments with the Brotherhood but made the trio promise not to involve themselves with the organization for the foreseeable future.  (Albus noticed Gellert crossed his fingers behind his back.)</p><p>After Zartoza left, Bianca hugged both boys and expressed her condolences.  “I’m so sorry about Orion, Gellert.  I had no idea he was one of the chosen children.  He must’ve meant a lot to you.”</p><p>“Yeah,” Gellert said bitterly.  “He did.  We were like brothers, always looking out for each other.  I inadvertently killed him.   I didn’t mean to!  I was just trying to protect Albus and the spell ricocheted off my shield back at him.”</p><p>“Gellert, Black’s death is on him,” Albus reminded his bondmate.  “He attacked me, remember?”</p><p>“Only because he saw something in that stupid crystal ball that provoked him to attack,” said Gellert. </p><p>“He probably saw you and I being intimate together,” Albus guessed.   He quickly explained to Bianca the nature of the cursed crystal ball.  “I saw Gellert and Black together.  It was awful to watch.  I’m not surprised Black attacked me.  However, I <em>was</em> surprised that he cast an AK.” </p><p>Gellert’s face clouded over and Albus knew he was reliving Orion Black’s last moments.  Albus tried to change the subject to distract Gellert from dwelling on Black for too long.  “In happier news, we heard that Adalia will be offered the healing position at Hogwarts since Madam Dilys is retiring.”</p><p>Bianca squealed in delight.  “This means we won’t have to do long-distance any longer!  Oh, I’m so happy for her.  Adalia really wants to work here.”</p><p>“Albus has a new job too,” Gellert slyly added.</p><p>“Oh?  What’s that?” Bianca asked.</p><p>Albus sighed and admitted, “I was offered the position of DADA professor.”</p><p>“How marvelous.  I think you’ll be brilliant, Albus,” Bianca reassured him.  “How neat will that be, having you teach DADA to my class!”</p><p>“It will certainly be interesting,” said Albus.  “I’m not much older than you or your classmates.”</p><p>Gellert frowned as he considered something.  “Albus, is teaching even something you<em> want</em> to do?  I should’ve asked this earlier, but I just assumed.  I know you have plenty of other ambitions.  I don’t want you to feel forced into taking the job just so we can stay in close proximity.”</p><p>“I do have other ambitions,” Albus agreed.  “I want to expose the Brotherhood and reform the court system, the banks, and pretty much everything about the Ministry.  I also want to overturn the Statute of Secrecy.  But for now, I’m content to teach.  I had a great experience aiding for Merrythought.  I’d actually considered teaching before but dismissed it because the salary wasn’t enough to feed a family of four.  But now that I just have Aberforth and myself to provide for, I can take the teaching position and not have to worry about money.  I want this, Gellert.”</p><p>Gellert smiled in relief.  “I’m glad – I want you to be happy in whatever occupation you choose.  But, you have to admit, it will be weird for me being one of your students.  It will be the same for your other sixth year friends when they come back next term.  That will be an adjustment for you.”</p><p>“I’m well aware,” Albus assured him. “I’ll find a way to make it work.”</p><p>“Of that, I have no doubt,” Gellert said.   He turned to Bianca.  “How should we spend our last day of the term at Hogwarts?”</p><p>“I’d like to spend it with my friends before we graduate tomorrow,” said Albus. </p><p>“Me too,” Bianca chimed in.  “Perhaps we could have one last hurrah with our group members?”</p><p>Albus capitalized on that idea and quickly rounded up the members of their secret club.  He, Gellert, Bianca, Selene, Anna, Myrddin, Arcturus, Priyesh, and Nico toured the grounds, talking excitedly about what the future might bring.  They all sat together at dinner, as for once no one was abiding by the rules of sitting with one’s house.  While the same-sex couples couldn’t be openly affectionate like during their meetings, they still had a great time hanging out as a group of friends.</p><p>After dinner ended, the group parted ways.  Gellert went off to spend some time with his all-female study group and bid them goodbye for the summer.  Albus stayed up to the wee hours of the morning with his Gryffindor friends in their common room playing exploding snap and stuffed his face with sweets he’d nicked from the kitchen.  Around nine, Gellert crashed the party which was Gryffindors only but since he snuck in some firewhisky, they let Gellert stay at Elphias’ insistence.  Albus gave Elphias a grateful look as Gellert sat down beside him, their shoulders brushing as they all celebrated the end of an era. </p><p>.~.</p><p>
  <em>The next day</em>
</p><p>The seventh years said goodbye to Hogwarts in their traditional journey across the black lake in the same boats that brought them to the castle when they were scared little first years.  Albus pretended to feel melancholy with the others but inside he was screaming with joy that he had the opportunity to return and actually get paid to do something he loved.  When the boats arrived at Hogsmeade Station, Albus corralled his classmates and led them onto the waiting train.  Mercury Flint brushed past him, but Albus took him aside before he could board the locomotive.</p><p>“What do you want, Dumbledore?” Flint growled.  “Come to gloat about how much better than me you did on our N.E.W.T.s?”</p><p>“Not at all.  I just wanted to say that I misjudged you,” Albus admitted.  “I shouldn’t have entered your mind like that, no matter what the reason.”</p><p>Flint shrugged.  “I don’t see why not.  I tormented you all year.”</p><p>“That doesn’t make it right.”  Albus sighed.   “I wish I could make it up to you somehow, but I can’t undo what was done.”</p><p>“Maybe not, but there is something you have that I want.  Your light device,” Flint clarified.  “Not to keep, mind you - just to show off to my father.  I could pass it off as my own.  Maybe he’d be so impressed by my ingenuity that he might lay off the beatings for awhile.”</p><p>“It’s yours to borrow,” Albus heard himself say.  He reached into his pocket, pulled out the Deluminator, and handed it to Flint.  “Take good care of it.  It took a long time to design and construct.”</p><p>“Where are you staying this summer?”</p><p>“In Godric’s Hollow with Bathilda Bagshot… <em>I hope</em>,” Albus muttered under his breath.  Bathilda hadn’t responded to his letter requesting to stay with her and Albus hoped he hadn’t offended her somehow.        </p><p>“When I’m done with it, I’ll have your device sent to Bathilda Bagshot’s home – you have my word as a Slytherin,” Flint promised.  He patted Albus’ back.  “You know, you’re alright, Dumbledore.”</p><p>Albus watched as Flint moved to board the train, glad that he’d taken the chance to make amends for his lack of judgment.  </p><p>Minutes later, the carriages arrived and the rest of the student body boarded the train.  Albus sat with his Gryffindor friends on the train, while Gellert and Bianca sat with their own in a different compartment.   He and Gellert casually thought-spoke during the train ride, while still paying attention to those in front of them.  At first, Gellert thought Albus was crazy for lending the Deluminator to Flint, but after he listened to Albus’ explanation, Gellert came around.  He was proud of Albus for making amends with his rival but promised that he’d go find Flint and steal back the Deluminator if it hadn’t been returned by summer’s end.    </p><p> .~.</p><p>When the train arrived at King’s Cross station, Albus noticed a beaming Bathilda waiting for them on the platform.  He waved at her and Bathilda eagerly returned his wave<em>.  Good.  She’s not angry at me for asking to stay with her.</em></p><p>Albus ushered the students off the train and helped them find their luggage, his last duty as Head Boy.  Elphias had just gathered trunk and Albus caught his friend before he could join his family.</p><p>“I guess this is goodbye,” said Albus, standing in front of his oldest friend.  “Some days it feels like we just met on the train.  Other days, I feel like we’ve lived a lifetime at Hogwarts.”</p><p>“We’ve come a long way from the boy with Dragon Pox and the son of a convict.”  Elphias grasped Albus’ shoulder.  “I’m truly grateful to call you my friend, Albus.  I made the right decision when I came up to sit next to you at the Gryffindor table on our first day.”</p><p>“If I recall correctly, I shared my lemon drops with you,” Albus recalled.  “I never share my lemon drops.”</p><p>Elphias sniggered.  “Believe me, I know.  You must’ve been truly desperate to find a friend.  We’ve been through so much together, Albus.  I just wish it could continue but after I come home to my family, I’m off to see the world on a grand tour.  Are you sure you can’t come?”</p><p>“I’m sure.  My place is with Gellert.”  Albus tried not to let his jealousy show.  Traveling the world, even with Gellert in tow would be dangerous, as Merlin said they were divinely protected only at Hogwarts and in Godric’s Hollow.  “Be sure to write.  I want to hear all about it.  Where are you going to go?”</p><p>“I’ll start out in France.  I think I’ll give Leonard a visit, along with Priyesh who will be visiting Paris all summer.  When I’m through with France, I’ll tour the neighboring countries,” Elphias decided.  “From there, who knows?  Although if Maude makes the Harpies, I might travel to some of her games.”</p><p>Albus pursed his lips.  “I’m glad you’ve found happiness, but you should know, Maude’s father, Mr. Bulstrode, he’s… well, he’s extremely powerful and influential.  Just be careful.”  As much as he wanted to, Albus couldn’t tell Elphias about Mr. Bulstrode’s involvement in the Brotherhood.</p><p>“I will.  It looks like we’re both in secret relationships,” Elphias grinned.  “Who knew?  I’ll see you later, Albus.”</p><p>“See you.  Safe travels.”  Albus watched Elphias go, slightly filled with envy. </p><p>“Someday we’ll see the world,” Gellert promised, coming to stand at his bondmate’s side.  “And we’ll change it for the better.”</p><p>“Just as long as I’m with you.”  Albus gazed at Gellert for just a second too long before they went to meet Bathilda, who greeted them with open arms.</p><p>.~.</p><p>As it turned out, Bathilda had missed Albus’ owl as she’d been out of the country conducting research for one of her many books.  She was more than happy to allow Albus to live with her and Gellert for the summer until they returned to Hogwarts.   This was fortunate as Albus didn’t want anything to do with his childhood home, which had been destroyed in the fire.  He was grateful that Bathilda took him in and that Aberforth had found an apprenticeship with Professor Scamander for the summer so he could focus on his relationship with Gellert. </p><p>True to his word, one week later, Professor Zartoza showed up at Bathilda’s home to work with Gellert.  He visited regularly on the weekends and Gellert slowly learned how to deal with his visions as they happened.  Albus saw the change in Gellert almost immediately the next time he experienced a vision.  Gellert managed to stay calm and verbalize what happened in the vision to Albus without getting upset or frightened.  As far as Albus was concerned, Zartoza was a miracle worker.</p><p>During those first several weeks in Godric’s Hollow, Albus made regular trips to his mother and sister’s graves, often with Gellert at his side.  They always brought fresh cut flowers from Bathilda’s garden with them and placed them at the foot of the headstones.  Albus would sit beside the graves for hours, telling his mother and sister all the things that had happened in his life since their passing.  While Albus was still grieving, having a place to go to where he could remember Kendra and Ariana was a comfort.  Gellert was a comfort too.   Albus was grateful for his bondmate’s patience on the days he felt depressed thinking of his lost family and Headmaster Black’s betrayal. </p><p>.~.</p><p>Three weeks later, Albus and Gellert received their grades via an official letter.  Gellert proudly showed off his report card, which listed all O’s.   Albus was slightly dismayed to learn he’d received an E in Arithmancy although he received O’s in six other subjects.  He knew he could’ve studied more and gotten an O in Arithmancy, but he’d preferred to spend that extra time with Gellert and he couldn’t regret that.  In the end, it hadn’t mattered.  Albus had gotten his dream job based on his abilities without needing perfect grades.  He especially wasn’t complaining when Gellert ‘congratulated’ him that night on his excellent grades with an extra-long blowjob. </p><p>.~.</p><p>In late July, Elphias sent a letter informing Albus that Maude had joined the Holyhead Harpies and had broken all ties with the Bulstrode family.   Elphias traveled with Maude’s Quidditch team across the world, supporting his secret girlfriend’s professional career.  Albus was happy for his friend, although he knew from personal experience that courting a pureblood had complications.  But Gellert’s love had been worth it, and Albus hoped it would be the same for Elphias in his own relationship. </p><p>.~.</p><p>When the fall term at Hogwarts started, and his professorship began, Albus decided not to ride the train with Gellert.  He apparated to the school grounds and joined the other professors.  At the feast, he sat next to Adalia at the staff table.   To his (and Bianca’s) delight, she had accepted the healer position.  Albus was going to need to get used to calling her Healer Greengrass in front of the students. </p><p>That night Albus found out that Gellert had been made a prefect.  After Gellert’s prefect meeting, he excitedly relayed that their friend Myrddin Wylt had been chosen as the new Head Boy.  Albus was glad that one of those in their secret club had been given a position of power.   Now that he was staying at Hogwarts, Albus planned to continue hosting the meetings and keep an eye out for other students who might fit the criteria to join.</p><p>Since Albus was now one of the staff, he was given his own living quarters which weren’t too far from the hospital wing.  It didn’t take long for Gellert to perfect a way to sneak inside, so they could spend their nights together.  There was a positive consequence of Gellert working with Professor Zartoza.  The more Gellert trained to manage his gift, the less nightmares he had.  This year Albus realized he’d actually get a proper amount of sleep, which would be helpful as he really had to be on his toes as a professor.    </p><p>.~.</p><p>Albus’ first term teaching at Hogwarts was much more difficult than he imagined.  While he enjoyed the job, it had been difficult getting the older children to treat him like an adult.  Some of the Slytherins acted up in his class but Albus had expected that and had no problem disciplining them properly.  What he hadn’t expected was the Gryffindors assumed he would cut them slack when they misbehaved.  Albus put a stop to that right away, but it did strain some of his friendships with the students when he had to discipline them.</p><p>Thankfully, the second term was a little easier.  Albus had especially been looking forward to Gellert’s seventeenth birthday.  Once Gellert came of age, Albus found he didn’t want to wait any longer and was ready to finally consummate their bond.  Albus had rented a room in an inn in Hogsmeade and got Dippet’s permission to take Gellert out for the night.  After getting plenty of practical tips from Priyesh Patil, Albus made sure their joining was one for the ages.</p><p>They soon found out that a convenient effect of consummating their relationship got rid of any headaches when they were separated by distance when Albus visited the Ministry on an errand from Dippet.  Gellert complained that they should’ve consummated their bond sooner, as it would’ve saved them a great deal of headaches, but Albus was glad they waited for the special occasion.  The anticipation had made it all the sweeter.    </p><p>.~.</p><p>Albus continued to teach DADA at Hogwarts during Gellert’s final year at school.  He and Adalia had truly settled into their positions by then, and both received the respect they deserved.  Gellert quickly became the school’s top N.E.W.T. student.  His dueling skills were now legendary, as Albus had been taking time out of his busy schedule to practice with him.</p><p>Right before graduation, the annual Hogwarts dueling tournament of 1901 was held.  Gellert faced off against Aberforth Dumbledore, who had since joined the club.  Aberforth was a decent challenger and kept Gellert on the defensive for a while before Gellert finally defeated him.  Headmaster Dippet then asked for Gellert to fight Professor Dumbledore, just as he’d done the previous year.  Albus and Gellert gave the students quite a show, which ended in a draw when Gellert unleashed fiendfyre on the Great Hall for the hell of it and frightened all in attendance.</p><p>.~.</p><p>When Gellert’s class finally graduated it was a bittersweet day for both Albus and Gellert, as they’d now have to begin their new life in hiding per Merlin’s instruction.  They’d already picked out a house, which was in the middle of nowhere in a secret location.  The house was unplottable and off the grid so the Brotherhood’s Seers couldn’t detect them.  They planned to grow most of their own food on the vast amount of land that they owned.  Albus was looking forward to becoming self-sufficient and living off the land with Gellert for the foreseeable future. </p><p>He was glad Aberforth already had a decent paying job lined up to work with dragons in a very remote area in Romania, keeping him safe from the reaches of the Brotherhood.  Now that Aberforth was settled, Albus found himself free from all familial responsibilities and it felt incredibly liberating.</p><p>As the Hogwarts Express pulled out of Hogsmeade Station, Albus watched the castle until it dwindled into a tiny speck.  He would miss teaching, but they couldn’t remain at Hogwarts any longer.     </p><p>When the Hogwarts Express arrived in London, Professor Zartoza accompanied the boys as a chaperone along with Bathilda to make certain they wouldn’t be attacked by someone working for the Brotherhood.  The two middle-aged adults took them on one last trip to Diagon Alley to gather any last-minute supplies.</p><p>As the brick parted for them, Albus couldn’t fathom that this would be the last time in years he ever visited Diagon Alley.  He decided to stock up on essentials, so naturally, the book shop and candy store were very high on his list. </p><p>After he’d stocked up on sweets, Albus led Gellert to Flourish and Blotts.  They browsed through the bookstore, perusing the new arrivals.   Between them, Albus and Gellert bought five new books, which seemed reasonable as Albus originally had wanted to buy twenty.  The book he was most excited about was entitled <em>The Wizard of Oz</em>, which was set in a magical world of its own.</p><p>After making their purchases, they took a seat at one of the tables in front of Fortescue’s, watching as Bathilda and Professor Zartoza walked nearby.  Albus and Gellert shared a bowl of chocolate ice cream as they looked out at the passing shoppers.</p><p>Albus pulled out the <em>Wizard of Oz </em>from his satchel.  “Gellert, I think you’ll really like this new one.  It’s also set in a magical world and reminds me a bit of <em>Alice</em>.  Those muggle fantasy authors have such wild imaginations.  Here, have a look.”</p><p>“It sounds interesting."   Gellert opened the book and scanned the text.  "At least this one won’t be used to condition me,” Gellert teased.  </p><p>“Yes, thankfully we’re past all of that.  Oh, I almost forgot.”  Albus pulled a crumpled piece of parchment out of his pocket.  “I just got a letter from Priyesh.  He has settled down with Leonard…I mean, rather, Aurelius as he goes by now, in France.  They’re both learning Alchemy from Flamel together.  I’m glad they found each other.”</p><p>“Me too.  They make a cute couple. And speaking of couples, just last week we learned of Elphias and Maude’s engagement,” Gellert recalled.  “People are growing up and building their lives.  Whereas with us, we’re about to disappear from public life.”</p><p>“It won’t be forever,” Albus assured him.  “Just until Merlin says we’re ready to take on the Brotherhood, in whatever capacity that may be.  Merlin promised he’d contact you in a vision when the time was right.”</p><p>“I know.”  Gellert reached for Albus’ satchel and pulled out a brand new copy of Beedle the Bard’s tales.  Albus had wanted to get a new one to replace the one he’d desecrated and he’d decided today was the day. </p><p>“You’re not going to lecture me over buying a new copy, are you?”  Albus looked concerned.</p><p>“Not at all,” said Gellert.  “It’s just that I’ve had a question on my mind and the book reminded me of it.”  He traced his fingers over the slightly raised triangular symbol of the Deathly Hallows. “Ever since we discovered the similarity between this symbol and the triangular one on the American muggle dollar, this question gnawed at me.”</p><p>“What’s your question, Gell?” Albus asked.</p><p>Gellert swallowed hard.  “Do you think that when Beedle designed the symbol for the Deathly Hallows, he was mixed up with the Brotherhood, that they forced him to put the symbol in his book as a way to spread their propaganda?  He became very wealthy off the book sales and I’m certain he attracted their attention.”</p><p>Albus mulled it over.  “I’d considered that.  Beedle the Bard’s tales have been translated into many different languages and are beloved by Wizarding children around the world.  It sounds like the perfect opportunity for the Brotherhood.  You know, I can’t say for sure.  But ultimately I don’t want to believe that he’d be a part of their agenda.”</p><p>“Yes, but do you<em> think</em> he was associated with the Brotherhood?”  Gellert pressed.</p><p>“Does it matter?”  Albus countered.  “The message in Beedle’s books is overwhelmingly positive.  His books have brought so much joy to the world.  They are often cited as helping young wizarding children to learn to read.  Perhaps at the time it couldn’t have been published without such small references to the Brotherhood and he had to be willing to make that sacrifice.  Or perhaps you’re looking too much into it.  But either way, that shouldn’t stop you from enjoying them.”   Albus reached for Gellert’s hand under the table.</p><p>“You’re right.”  Gellert smiled as he took Albus’ hand.  “When we come out of hiding, we can build a new world where people won’t have to be coerced into doing the Brotherhood’s bidding.  We can fulfill the prophecy, but not in the way the Brotherhood expects.  I can't wait to see how they react when they find out we are working together <em>against</em> them.”</p><p>“It will be difficult to tear down the old world and build the new, but I know as long as we work together we can make it happen,” Albus said confidently.  “Are you with me?”</p><p>Gellert locked eyes with his bondmate.  Even after two years of being soulbonded, Albus’ gaze still took his breath away.   “Always, Albus.  Always.”</p><p>THE END!</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I couldn't find anything about a graduation ceremony at Hogwarts but JKR did say that the seventh years travel back to Hogsmeade in boats across the lake, so I included that.</p><p>If you want me to continue the story of Albus' two years teaching and the part where they consummate their bond, leave a comment below.   I won't update every week, but when I can.</p><p>If you’ve enjoyed this fic but have never left a comment, feel free to drop one and let me know which parts you liked.</p><p>I hope all of you have a wonderful holiday season and stay safe during this crazy time.  &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0038"><h2>38. Bonus Chapter:  The Consummation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>When, Gellert comes of age, Albus and Gellert take the final step in consummating their relationship and strengthens their bond as a result.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I got some requests for the consummation so here you go!  I wasn't sure if it was going to be pure smut or a more exploratory scene, bond stuff and talking.  The characters wanted the latter, so who am I to argue with them?   If you're looking for smut, I've got a couple other E rated fics.  This takes place in 1900.   Albus is 19 and is working the DADA professor.  Gellert is 17.  </p><p>EDIT:  If you're here because you just searched for E fics and skipped to this chapter, I see you! (No shame, we've all done it.)  Please enjoy reading as Albus and Gellert consummate their bond.  However, I would encourage you to go back to Closer Than Brothers Part I and start reading the series from the very beginning. You won't be sorry!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Disclaimer:  JKR owns it.</p><p>.~.</p><p>Closer Than Brothers:  The Consummation</p><p>.~.</p><p>After getting permission from Dippet to take Gellert to Hogsmeade to spend the night, young Professor Dumbledore prepared for that special night.   He reserved a room for them at the local inn.  Albus sent the innkeeper a set of specific instructions - rose petals on the bed, a bottle of chilled elderflower wine, candles strategically placed, and assortment of chocolates on the table.  Gellert deserved nothing but the best for his birthday.  </p><p>This birthday was a special one.  It was Gellert’s seventeenth birthday, the day he came of age.  It was also the day that he and Albus planned to fully consummate their relationship.  Gellert had wanted to do so sooner but Albus had asked that they wait until he was of age.  (Gellert begrudgingly agreed.)<br/>
<br/>
When January 13th rolled around, Albus surprised Gellert with the inn reservation.  Gellert was thrilled by the gesture as he too wanted their night to be extra special.  The only wrench in Albus’ perfect plan was that Professor Zartoza insisted on coming along as their bodyguard.<br/>
<br/>
Zartoza joined them in the Great Hall right before dinnertime when they were about to leave for Hogsmeade.  </p><p>Albus inwardly groaned. “Professor, I appreciate your concern but we’ll be just fine by ourselves.  We’re extremely powerful, you know.”</p><p>“No one will bother us in Hogsmeade,” Gellert added.  “It’s all been arranged.  The innkeeper has been sworn to secrecy.”<br/>
<br/>
“That may be true, but Merlin’s divine protection only extends to Hogwarts and Godric’s Hollow,” Zartoza reminded them.  “Going to Hogsmeade is a bit of a risk.  I’d feel better if I came with you just in case you need protection.  Besides, if something happened, you’ll both be too distracted to defend yourselves properly.  Don’t worry, you won’t even know that I’m there.”</p><p>Albus and Gellert exchanged an annoyed look, but there was nothing they could do but let Zartoza come along.</p><p>.~.</p><p>They took the secret passage to Honeydukes and carefully entered the sweet shop from the basement, which was thankfully deserted.  Zartoza led them across the street to the inn and pub, where dinner was waiting for them.  After he and Gellert picked a table and sat down, Albus placed a silencing charm around them so they could have some privacy.</p><p>Zartoza sat across the room eating his own meal while Albus and Gellert enjoyed their candlelit dinner.  Every once and a while Albus caught Zartoza sneaking looks at them and sighed.  </p><p>He put Zartoza out of his mind and focused on Gellert, who was enthusiastically eating his roast lamb.  Albus had ordered a full meal – roast chicken and lamb, carrots, parsnips, roast potatoes, gravy, and Yorkshire pudding.  He tucked into his food, holding hands with Gellert with his free hand under the table.  Between the two of them, Albus and Gellert ate every scrap of food, their bellies pleasantly full.<br/>
<br/>
When they adjourned upstairs, Albus insisted that Zartoza wait at the end of the hall and guard the only entrance.   Zartoza agreed, wished them good luck, and winked before heading down the hall.  </p><p>Albus’ cheeks burned as he watched the divination professor walked away.  “I'm sure he’s figured out what we’re doing tonight.”</p><p>“It is kind of obvious, darling.”  Gellert chuckled as he hugged Albus from behind.  “I’m coming of age and we’re sharing a hotel room.”</p><p>“Fair point.  I’m just not sure how I feel about Zartoza being nearby,” Albus mused.  “It seems rather intrusive.”<br/>
<br/>
Gellert chuckled as they went inside their room and shut the door.  “He’s just being protective.  Don’t worry about him. We’ll use Silencio and Colloportus, as always.”  To prove his point, Gellert cast both charms.  “See?  We’re safe.”<br/>
<br/>
“I know, it’s just weird that he knows,” Albus fretted.  “Especially since I’m a member of the Hogwarts staff.”<br/>
<br/>
Gellert waggled his eyebrows. “If you’re trying to tell me that you’d rather wait for another day to consummate our bond because that bothers you-”<br/>
<br/>
“No, not at all!” Albus vehemently shook his head. “I’ve been looking forward to this day for a long time.  Fuck Zartoza, I’m here with you and I’m going to enjoy this special night.”  </p><p>“I’d rather you fuck me instead, or vice versa,” Gellert leered, causing Albus to laugh.  He looked over at Gellert.  “Do you like the room? I had it set up specifically for us.  I wanted to make tonight extra special for you.”  <br/>
<br/>
Gellert glanced at the bed, which was covered in a crimson comforter.  It was covered with red rose petals. Candles were strategically placed all around the room.  Two glasses of elderflower wine were chilling on the end table as was a platter of assorted chocolates.  </p><p>Albus waved his hand and suddenly all the candles were ablaze.</p><p>“It’s lovely."  Gellert smiled at his bondmate.  "You didn’t have to do all of this for me.”</p><p>“I wanted to.  Happy Birthday, Gell.” Albus leaned in for the kiss and Gellert met him halfway.  The kiss quickly turned heated and they moved to the bed.   Their clothes slowly began to litter the floor.  Soon, both bondmates were dressed only in their undergarments, lounging on the spacious king-size bed.  Gellert held Albus close, his erection twitching against Albus’ rather pert behind.  <br/>
<br/>
Albus started to tremble as he thought about what they were about to do.  It was their final step of physical intimacy.  If he was honest with himself, he had mixed feelings about tonight.  On one hand, he couldn’t wait to experience being physically joined with Gellert.   On the other hand, he’d also been very involved with Leonard Longbottom’s trial, who had been condemned to prison for this very act.  Albus couldn’t shake the feeling that that this was a risky step to take, one that he shouldn’t be looking forward to so much.<br/>
<br/>
“Albus, are you alright?”  Gellert turned him over so Albus was facing him.  “You’re trembling.  Are you nervous?” </p><p>Albus mustered a smile, not wanting to worry Gellert.  “I’m alright.”</p><p>Gellert brushed back a strand of Albus’ auburn hair that had fallen in front of his face, feeling a frisson of Albus’ apprehension through their bond.  “Don’t hide your feelings from me, darling.  It’s alright to be nervous.” Gellert took Albus’ hand in his and stroked the palm with his thumb, both relaxing and arousing Albus.<br/>
<br/>
“It’s not nerves, exactly.  I just can’t stop thinking about what happened to Leonard, being condemned to prison on a sodomy sentence.  What if we get caught?  What if someone finds out what we did here tonight?  We’d be separated and I’d just die of embarrassment and-”</p><p>“Albus, calm yourself, love.  We’re totally safe,” Gellert assured him.  “Maybe having Zartoza as a guard isn’t such a bad idea after all.  There’s no way we will be caught with him on the job.  I know you’ve been taught otherwise, but this isn’t a shameful act.  It’s simply an expression of love between us.”</p><p>“I know.”  Albus chewed on his bottom lip, a telling nervous habit.  “I’m sorry, I’m being silly.”</p><p>“No, you’re not.  It’s a valid concern, especially given our current political climate.”  Gellert validated his concern.  “But we don’t have to worry about that tonight.  Any other reason you’re nervous?  Have you done any practical research on how this is supposed to work?”</p><p>Albus nodded.  “You know I always like to be prepared.  I know what to do.  I wrote Priyesh and he gave me some tips and advice.”<br/>
<br/>
“I did as well,” Gellert assured him.  “We’ll be alright on that front.”</p><p> But Albus was still trembling.  </p><p>Gellert gave him a knowing look.  “What else?”</p><p>“I’ve never wanted you as much as I do right now,” Albus admitted.  “I want us to be joined so badly.  I want to know what that intimacy feels like, physically and through the bond.  I want to know if it will be better than anything else we’ve tried.  I don’t see how, as our currently level of intimacy is very satisfying.”<br/>
<br/>
“We will find out, very soon,” Gellert promised.  “I’m glad you want me.  I’ve been anticipating this since the day we were reunited.”  Gellert’s voice dipped.  “Albus, can I take the lead tonight?”<br/>
<br/>
“Are you sure?”  Albus sounded surprised.  “It’s your birthday.  I was prepared to do so.”<br/>
<br/>
“Yes.  I’d like to.”<br/>
<br/>
“Alright.”  Albus blushed.  “That would be lovely.”  Gellert taking the lead would be a nice change from his usual leadership role as a professor. The transition from student to professor in just a few short months had been more difficult than he’d imagined.  If any of Albus’ younger seventh year student friends or fellow Gryffindors misbehaved, Albus had to discipline them just like everyone else.  That had caused friction between them until the students realized that Albus had no choice but to do so, less he look like he played favorites.  (Although sometimes he was a little more lenient with Gryffindors if he knew he could get away with it.)  “So, um, how did you want to do this?   Are you taking me first?  Or the reverse?”<br/>
<br/>
Gellert chuckled.  “If you’re willing, I’d prefer to take you first.”</p><p>“Oh, I’m willing,” Albus breathed.</p><p>“Great.  I like your enthusiasm.”  Gellert winked at him.  “But this isn’t just about our bodies, my heart.  Once I enter you, I think we should join minds.”<br/>
<br/>
“I want that but I’m a little scared,” Albus admitted.  “Our book about soulbonds that Bathilda gave us says that there could be some unexpected psychic or physical side effects as a result of the consummation.  I just don’t want to make our proximity headaches worse or wake up with a permanent erection.  I have classes to teach in the morning.”</p><p>Gellert glanced tenderly at Albus. “Try not to worry.  No matter what happens, we’ll work through it.  Besides, we’ve got Adalia in our corner if there’s a physical issue and Zartoza if it’s psychic.  Anything else?”<br/>
<br/>
Albus nodded.  “If it’s really overwhelming, I’ll probably cry,” he confessed.<br/>
<br/>
“And <em> I’ve </em> never got emotional after I orgasm?” Gellert gave his bondmate a tender look.  He gently cupped Albus’ cheeks.  “Albus, I will love you from now until the end of time.  You’re the only person in this crazy world that I would ever want to spend my life with.  Crying or no, it’s going to be brilliant, and you know why? Because I’m with you.”<br/>
<br/>
“Oh.” Albus allowed himself to be pulled into Gellert’s arms.  The bondmates basked in the closeness and after asking Albus for permission, Gellert vanished their undergarments.  //Don’t worry, they’ll reappear.//</p><p>Worrying about the state of their undergarments was the last thing Albus was concerned about, but he appreciated Gellert’s thoughtfulness.</p><p>“Albus, you are so fucking beautiful.”  Gellert turned around and stared at Albus as if he were more precious than all the galleons in the world.  “There are some days when I’m sitting in your class and I can’t stop thinking about how lucky I am to have you and what we’ll do that night in your bed.”  Gellert started kissing his way down Albus’ neck, causing him to moan softly.  Albus’ bondmate lightly bit down on his flesh and immediately soothed it with his tongue.</p><p>Gellert’s hand crept down Albus’ body.  He stroked Albus’ length, who bucked up into his hand.  Albus returned the favor and soon Gellert was brought to full hardness.  Their moans mingled as the bond sung, their connection pulsating in the back of their heads.</p><p>Gellert kissed his way down Albus’ chest and finally took Albus in his mouth.  He gently sucked on Albus for a few minutes before pulling off.  Gellert innocently stared up at Albus with those mismatched eyes as he curled his fingers around Albus’ cock.  “Hello, Professor Dumbledore,” he said in a low, seductive voice.</p><p>Albus twitched. </p><p>Gellert smirked as he felt Albus’ response.  “I thought you might like that.”</p><p>Albus quickly regained his senses as shame flooded him.  //Gellert, stop.//</p><p>Gellert immediately released him.  “What’s wrong?” </p><p>Albus’ face grew hot.  “Gell, where did that come from?”</p><p>Gellert shrugged.  “I’ve wanted to try that for a while.  Was it too much?”</p><p>Albus nodded.  “That’s an interesting dynamic, but I haven’t fully worked through the fact that I’m technically sleeping with one of my students.  The fact is, as your teacher, I have power over you, Gell.  It’s… complicated.  I’m not ready for any sort of play like that.”</p><p>“Albus, we were soulbonded long before you became my professor,” Gellert insisted.  “It would only be problematic if you were giving me preferential treatment.  Or if you let me slide in terms of classwork.  But that’s not the case.  I know you expect more out of me than anyone else and I’ve been working extra hard to give that to you, to be the best I can be.  Besides, you’re only two years older than me.  I think it would be different if you were, say, forty.”</p><p>Albus sighed.  “I just feel like I’m breaking a rule.”</p><p>“Albus, Dippet knows about us and has given us his blessing,” Gellert reminded him.  “You’re teaching DADA, a subject that I could ace with my eyes closed, thanks to all my childhood training.  To me, it’s not a big deal.  Think of all the fun we could have with that in bed!   But, I will respect your wishes and not bring it up again… at least for a while.”  Gellert gave him a wicked grin.  </p><p>“Thank you.  One new thing at a time,” said Albus, relieved that Gellert was letting this go. </p><p>“I can be very patient.  The last year and a half have proved that.”  Gellert started kissing his way up Albus’ thigh and his cock was once again very interested in the proceedings.  </p><p>//That smirk of yours will be the death of me.//  Albus commented as Gellert indeed smirked again before he licked his way up and swirled his tongue around the head.  </p><p>//But what a way to go.//  Gellert suddenly swallowed him whole, causing Albus to yelp.  Albus closed his eyes and gave himself over to the sensation.  Gellert knew exactly how to please him.  How had he gotten so lucky?</p><p>After driving Albus almost to the brink, Gellert gave him a mischievous look as he pulled off Albus’ head with a pop.  “How was that?”</p><p>“Heavenly,” Albus admitted.  “But there’s no need to stall any longer for my sake.”</p><p>Gellert grinned.  “I wasn’t stalling, I just wanted to make you feel good.  Eager to get to it, are we?”  </p><p>Albus nodded.  “Ah, Gell, how did you want to do this?”</p><p>“There are lots of positions that we can try, but for our first time, I wanted to do it face to face.  Is that alright with you?”  Gellert asked.  </p><p>“Yes, I’d prefer to see you,” said Albus, relieved that Gellert felt the same.  </p><p>“Good.  Are you ready, love?”  </p><p>“Ready,” Albus said bravely after they shared a long kiss.  Gellert had assuaged all of his fears – now all that was left was for Albus to enjoy himself.</p><p>Gellert licked his lips and shot Albus a predatory look.  “Spread your legs, darling.”</p><p>Albus complied, blushing furiously.  “Only for you.”</p><p>“I know,” Gellert said softly.  He cast a wandless lubrication charm causing Albus to jump at the gooey sensation in his channel.   </p><p>“A little warning next time would be good,” Albus complained.</p><p>“Hey, you said you were ready.  Alright, love, I’m going to open you up now.”  Gellert carefully inserted the tip of his finger into Albus’ hole, causing him to tense.</p><p>“I need you to relax, liebling,” Gellert instructed.  “You know that will make it feel good.”</p><p>“I know.”  Albus winced.  “It’s just such a weird sensation.”</p><p>“It will get better,” Gellert promised.  “Soon you will be putty in my hands.”</p><p>Albus forced himself to relax, knowing he was in good hands.  Soon Gellert pushed his finger all the way in.  Once Albus had adjusted to the sensation, Gellert added another finger and made a scissoring movement.  Albus was just starting to fully relax when Gellert brushed his fingers against a little ball of nerves.  </p><p>Albus whimpered. </p><p>“You like that, huh?”  Gellert sounded smug, damn him.</p><p>“Do that again!”  Albus encouraged.  </p><p>Gellert continued to stimulate Albus before adding a third finger.  He loosened his bondmate up until Albus was ready to take all of him.  Gellert removed his fingers, causing Albus to bemoan the loss.<br/>
<br/>
Gellert hoisted Albus’ legs on his shoulders and lined himself up.  “If it hurts, tell me and I’ll pull out.”</p><p>“I will,” Albus promised.</p><p>Gellert gently stroked Albus’ cock, which was standing straight up  “Are you ready?”  </p><p>“Please, Gell.”  Albus was too far gone to be embarrassed at how desperate he sounded.</p><p>Gellert slowly breached Albus’ hole a little at a time until he was balls deep inside.  “Ah, Albie – you feel so good.”</p><p>“Thank Merlin I can take all of you,” Albus gasped out.  “I was afraid I wouldn’t be able to.” </p><p>Gellert was fighting the strong impulse to thrust but he wanted to give his bondmate time to get used to the sensation.  “Albus?”</p><p>“Move,” Albus instructed.  “I can take it.”</p><p>Gellert grunted.  “Tell me if it hurts.”  Gellert gave a few experimental shallow thrusts before he accidentally slipped out.  Gellert laughed nervously.  “Oops.  Let’s try this again.”</p><p>Albus chuckled and waited for Gellert to reposition himself. When he entered Albus again, this time he stayed in.  </p><p>Albus let out several breathy moans as Gellert gradually picked up the pace.  </p><p>“I want to…mmm…hear you,” Gellert encouraged.  “Don’t...ah… hold back.”  He knew that was so important for Albus to hear, as he’d been stifling his impulses for most of his life.  Albus had gotten better about letting go in bed the longer they’d been together, but Gellert knew it was still helpful for Albus to hear it. </p><p>“Look at me, sweetheart.”  Gellert stopped thrusting, to Albus’ chagrin.  “It’s time to join minds.”   Albus forced his eyes to open.  He looked, really looked at Gellert’s smoldering eyes and fell into his mind.  He could vaguely feel Gellert resuming his thrusting but the sensation felt muted.  Inside the mindscape, Albus saw Gellert running towards him.  Albus ran too, until they finally met.  Albus swallowed hard, overwhelmed by the intimacy of the moment as he felt their energies climb higher.</p><p>Albus reached for Gellert and they clasped hands, intertwining their fingers as their palms kissed.  Gellert brought their brows together and both gasped as the center of their foreheads tingled.  White hot pleasure exploded all around them as they reached their peak.</p><p>Suddenly, Albus was thrown back into his body.  He felt Gellert begin to come down from his high and he dreaded the loss of their mental connection.  But this time he could feel Gellert in the back of his head more intensely.   As he held Gellert through his shudders, Albus relished the strengthening of their connection.  Gellert’s breathing slowly evened out as a few tears leaked from his eyes.  </p><p>“Albus?”  Gellert finally looked up at him, a question residing in his eyes.  He didn’t look wrecked like Albus had feared – just blissed out.</p><p>“I’m fine.  Better than fine.  That was incredible!”  Albus breathed as he cast scourgify over them, vanishing their emissions.  </p><p>“Yeah.”  Gellert looked dazed.  “Did you…?”</p><p>“Yes,” Albus admitted as he gently wiped the tears from Gellert’s eyes.  “Just from that.  Amazing!  Are you alright?”</p><p>Gellert nodded.  “I didn’t freak out because I could feel our connection was stronger, even after I orgasmed.  I didn’t know it could be like that.”  Then Gellert reddened.  “I think I only lasted about twenty seconds.  Looks like I need to work on my stamina.  Sorry, love.”</p><p>“Don’t be sorry.”  Albus gazed tenderly at Gellert and brushed back his golden curls, which were sticking out every which way.  “We just shared a beautiful experience that I’ll treasure for always.  Besides, I doubt you have a stamina issue, Gell.  I think the intensity of bond reacting to our joining set you off a little early.”</p><p>“I hope that’s all it is,” said Gellert, looking relieved that Albus wasn’t disappointed.  </p><p>“Besides, we’ve got all of our lives to work on stamina,” Albus reassured him.</p><p>“That’s true.”  Gellert realized.</p><p>“Would you like for me to return the favor?”   Albus asked.  “It <em> is </em> your birthday.”</p><p>Gellert nodded.  “Only if you’re up for it.”</p><p>“Oh, I’m <em>up </em>for it,” Albus teased.  “Just give me a bit to recover.”  Gellert cuddled up to his bondmate and they lazily kissed, ate their chocolates and drank their wine, enjoying the new mental closeness that their connection provided.</p><p>It wasn’t long before Albus was ready to go, thanks to Gellert’s best efforts.   “You alright sticking with the same position?”</p><p>“Yes.”  Gellert eagerly spread his legs to expose his hole, showing not a hint of embarrassment.  </p><p>Albus slowly prepared Gellert, using the same method.   After getting his bondmate’s consent, Albus slowly slid inside Gellert until he was in all the way.  He was relieved that Gellert could take all of him.  “How do you feel?” </p><p>“Full,” Gellert admitted.  “But in a good way.  Move, Albus.”</p><p>Needing no further encouragement, Albus began to thrust inside Gellert until he found the spot that made Gellert cry out.  The pleasure was like nothing he’d ever experienced.  <em> I’m in Gellert.  </em> The thought alone filled him with arousal.  <em> We are joined as we were meant to be. </em></p><p>With great difficulty, Albus stopped moving. He opened his eyes, caught Gellert’s gaze, and entered his mind.  This time when they appeared in the mindscape, instead of human form, they were represented by distinct colors.  Cool blue flames melded with crimson fire, producing a rich violet flame that encircled them both.   As Albus picked up the pace, their energies coalesced.  White hot heat exploded around them as Albus came, pulsating deep inside Gellert.  </p><p>Albus slowly adjusted to being back inside his body as he came down from his high.  This time it was he who was crying.   </p><p>“Hey, Albie, it’s alright.”  Gellert kissed Albus’ forehead, cheeks, and nose as Albus clutched at him.</p><p>“I’m sorry.  It was just so beautiful,” Albus cried.  “I’m sorry I didn’t mean to get overwhelmed.  I felt how much you loved me.  I didn’t know, Gellert!  I didn’t know you felt that strongly.  I believed that you loved me but this… this unconditional love is more than I can ever begin to comprehend.”</p><p>“I know.”  Gellert nuzzled him as their heart rates began to return to normal.  “I felt the full breadth of your love.  The bond has grown much stronger.  I can feel the truth, that you will never leave me.”</p><p>“I won’t.  Ever,” Albus affirmed. </p><p>“I’ll never doubt it again, not with this increased connection,” said Gellert.  </p><p>“I imagine our connection will only grow stronger over the years if we’re going to be engaging in this kind of intimacy,” Albus mused.</p><p>“I hope so.  But I can’t imagine anything better than what we’ve just experienced.”</p><p>Albus chuckled. “You feel that way every time we take a step forward in bed.”</p><p>“But this time it’s really true,” Gellert insisted.  He quickly vanished their emissions before they got sticky.</p><p>“I agree, it’s the best thing we’ve experienced… so far,” Albus amended.  “I’ve heard that sex gets better with age and experience but I can’t imagine anything better than what we did tonight.”</p><p>Gellert sighed, and burrowed closer to his bondmate.  “When I was young, I thought I’d never find someone who would love me just as I am.  And now that I have you, now that I’ve worked through a lot of my trauma with Adalia and with you, I know I’ve got a bright future ahead of me.  <em> We </em> have a bright future as long as we’re together.”  Gellert leaned in for the kiss but before their lips met, Albus’ eyes flew open.</p><p>“Gellert, my head is tingling.”</p><p>“Hmm,” Gellert muttered.  “Does it hurt?  Like when we’re apart over a great distance?”</p><p>“No, not at all,” Albus assured him.  “It’s like a pleasant pulsing sensation.”</p><p>“Ah,” Gellert realized.  “That’s interesting.  There’s an unexpected side effect for you.  I believe you’ve begun to open your third eye.  Rather, you’ve opened your psychic connection to the spirit world.  Our joining must’ve activated it.”</p><p>“Huh,” Albus mused.  “So does that mean Merlin can appear to me now too?” </p><p>“It’s possible,” said Gellert.  “But I think you’ll need years to fine-tune your connection before that can happen.”</p><p>“Does that mean I’ll have visions too?” Albus shivered.  “I don’t know how I’d feel about that.”</p><p>“No, you’re not a Seer like me.” Gellert shook his head.  “Non-Seers can open their third eye, but there’s such a negative stigma attached to true psychic abilities that most people aren't interested in trying.  But now that your third eye is starting to open, you might be able to relate to me more after I experience my visions.”</p><p>“I hope so.”  Albus kissed Gellert’s forehead in the exact spot as his invisible third eye.  “Now that Zartoza is showing you how to use your skull hookah, you’ll be able to share your visions with others when the time is right.  You won’t have to bear them alone.”</p><p>“Now that our connection is even stronger <em>without </em>consciously joining minds, that will help me when the visions come,” said Gellert.  “I didn’t know it would feel like this after we took that final step.”</p><p>“I know.” Albus beamed at him.  “It’s incredible.”  He kissed Gellert’s cheek, who sighed.  </p><p>“It’s really overwhelming for me, all the feelings.  In a good way, but still.  I’m glad we waited, Albus.”</p><p>Albus raised an eyebrow.  “Really?  I thought you hated waiting.”  </p><p>Gellert nodded.  “I was ready a long time ago for the physical part, but I don’t know if I would’ve handled this as well before working through my past.  Now I realize that I deserve to feel this good, regardless of my past, and I don’t have to be afraid of accidentally driving you away when my insecurities get all too much.”      </p><p>“I’m glad we waited, too.”  Albus reached for their necklaces, which were sitting by the table.  From experience, they’d found that keeping their necklaces on wasn’t always the most comfortable thing when they were moving against each other.  After one memorable day when the pendant accidentally almost knocked out one of Albus’ teeth, they decided to always remove them during sex.  </p><p>Albus put Gellert’s golden heart necklace on and handed their pendant to Gellert, who hung it around his neck.  “I remember the day we made our blood pact.  The circumstances weren’t ideal but at least we got to say secret vows.”</p><p>“We promised each other forever,” Gellert recalled.  “Are we still going to say vows at the next club meeting to commemorate our joining?”</p><p>“If you want to,” said Albus.  “I’d like to.”</p><p>Gellert nodded.  “I want our friends to see an example of a same-sex forever relationship.  I’d say for all intents and purposes, we’re as good as married.”</p><p>“Because of the soulbond?"</p><p>“That helps,” Gellert acknowledged.  “But also because of how we feel about each other.  Because of our commitment and our undying love.   I was thinking of having one of the house elves make us a small cake for that day to commemorate the occasion – discreetly of course.”</p><p>“Have I told you how much I love you?”  Albus breathed, his eyes lighting up at the very suggestion of cake. </p><p>Gellert laughed a deep, throaty laugh.  “Yes, but I’d love to hear it again.”</p><p>“I love you, Gellert Grindelwald, just as you are – flaws and all.”  Albus gave him a tender smile, which caused Gellert’s heart to skip a beat.  “I love all of you, every last piece of you - even the parts that you don’t like.”</p><p>“I love you, Albus too many names.”  Gellert winked at Albus.  “I want to be with you no matter what happens.  No matter if the Brotherhood tries to take over the world.  No matter if Gamp and the Ministry hunt down anyone with same-sex tendencies.  I’ll never deny our love, not for anything.”   And he sealed the promise with a kiss.</p><p>.~.</p><p>The End!</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you liked the bonus chapter!   I had a lot of fun with it.  Let me know what you thought in the comments section.</p><p>Edit:  I’m so excited I have over 4,000 hits!  You guys are amazing.  ❤️</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>